Vivre dans le Passé
by ErzaKH
Summary: Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entrainement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir.
1. Livre

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xéhanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérante ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

 _ **Livre :**_

Roxas venait de finir son cours de magie avec Maître Aqua. Par chance, il n'avait pas été seul cette fois-ci à suivre le cours intensif de la bleue. Kairi faisait elle aussi partie du cours, mais uniquement à ce crénaux-là. Sinon, les trois-quarts du temps, le simili de Sora devait supporter le blabla presque agaçant de la jeune femme. Non, honnêtement, il adorait Aqua. Mais seulement lorsqu'elle l'autorisait à se servir de la magie - ce qui restait tout de même assez rare - et en dehors des cours. Elle était ce genre de femme attentionnée et toujours à l'écoute. Si un jour il avait un problème, le blond savait qu'il pourrait se confier à elle. Et puis, la bleue l'adorait. Sans doute était-ce de part sa ressemblance un petit peu trop frappante avec Ventus, qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Heureusement qu'ils ne s'habillaient pas pareil ! Imaginez un peu le carnage !

Son prochain cours aurait lieu sous les coups de seize heure. Et il était à peine quatorze heure. Roxas devait donc trouver un moyen de s'occuper pendant deux heures, sinon quoi il deviendrait fou et totalement incontrolable ! Il eut alors l'idée de passer son après-midi avec Lea, la forme humaine de son meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop occupé, lui aussi. Le rouquin et lui avaient toujours entrenu une bonne relation. Qu'il soit sous forme de simili - Axel donc - ou forme humaine, le blond appréciait autant sa compagnie. Et puis, à part son prénom, rien n'avait changé. Si, il ne possédait plus ses drôles de tatouages sous les yeux. Mais ça, ça n'était qu'un tout petit détail.

Par chance, Roxas croisa Lea dans les couloirs de l'immense citadelle qu'était la Contrée du Départ.

 **\- Axel !** Appela le blond. **Enfin ... je veux dire ... Lea !**

Le rouquin se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeler. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le jeune homme. Il ne lui en voulut pas non plus de s'être trompé de nom. Si c'était lui qui l'appelait comme ça, il s'en fichait. Et pareil pour Xion. Ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient se le permettre, contrairement à certains.

 **\- Un problème Roxas ?**

 **\- T'as cours là ?**

Lea leva un sourcil et sortit son emploi du temps. Malgré ses efforts pour s'en rappeler, il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. C'était trop pour lui. Son cerveau semblait fait pour se souvenir de chose plus intéressante qu'un emploi du temps.

 **\- Ouaip. Avec Terra. Pendant deux heures.**

 **\- Oh ...**

Roxas baissa la tête, déçu. Il va sans doute devoir passer ses deux heures de temps libre tout seul. Le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet et s'excusa. Il partit ensuite en direction de la grande salle d'entraînement. Le jeune homme regarda son meilleur ami marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voyait plus. Le blond envisagea ensuite de se rendre dans ses appartements. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois là-bas.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, un des Maîtres de la Keyblade passa à côté de lui. Ses bras étaient chargés de bouquins en tout genre. Ils semblaient tous poussiéreux et anciens. Le Maître, un grand homme aux cheveux argentés et au regard bleu lagon, s'arrêta à la hauteur du blond. Puis il lui sourit.

 **\- Roxas ! Tu tombes bien !**

Le jeune homme s'imagina le pire, en cet instant. Sans doute allait-il lui donner une corvée quelconque, comme le faisait tout les Maîtres quand ils rencontraient leurs élèves de toute façon.

 **\- Oui, Maître Riku ?**

L'argenté roula les yeux.

 **\- Pitié. Combien de fois t'ais-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler "Maître Riku" mais "Riku" tout simplement ? Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

Roxas ravala sa salive. Il n'aimait pas être dans la même pièce que cet homme. La raison en est qu'il gardait encore un mauvais souvenir d'une de leur rencontre, avant qu'il ne fusionne avec Sora. Le blond se rappelait parfaitement de leur affrontement au pied de la tour à Illusiopolis. Et cela lui rappelait également qu'il était faible, ce jour-là.

 **\- Peux-tu m'aider à transporter ces livres ?** Continua le meilleur ami de Sora. **Aqua voudrait les mettre dans la bibliothèque pour les étudier un peu plus tard.**

Et voilà. Il s'en doutait. C'était tellement prévisible ! C'était toujours à lui de faire le sale boulot ! Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne fit rien savoir de son mécontentement et il adressa un sourire à son aîné. Pusiqu'il s'agissait d'Aqua, il pouvait bien faire ça tout de même.

 **\- Oui, pas de soucis.** Répondit le blond

 **\- Bien. Prends les trois premiers livres sur la pile.**

Riku fléchit légèrement les jambes pour permettre au simili de son meilleur ami de prendre les livres. Roxas s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Au fur et à mesure qu'il en tenait un nouveau livre en main, il lisait son titre. Il eut donc droit à _"La Guerre des Keyblades - Tome I"_ , _"La Guerre des Keyblades - Tome II"_ et enfin _"Comment séduire rapidement et sûrement le garçon qui vous plaît"._ L'adolescent écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Pourquoi Aqua aurait-elle besoin d'un tel livre ?! Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se retrouva comme de par hasard tout en haut de la pile, à la vue de n'importe qui ?! Voyant l'air embarrassé du jeune homme, le Maître de la Keyblade rit légèrement.

 **\- Si je peux te rassurer, on ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un. Allez, suis-moi.**

Sans rien dire, le blond suivit le plus âgé jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Et, par chance, ils n'avaient croisé personne. Et heureusement ! S'il avait croisé Lea - chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver mais bon ne sait-on jamais ! - ce dernier ce serait méchamment moqué de lui. Idem pour Xion ou encore Sora d'ailleurs.

 **\- Pose-les sur la grande table. Je reviens de suite.**

 **\- Où tu vas ?** Se risqua de demander Roxas

 **\- Chercher Aqua.**

Le jeune homme acquieça d'un hochement de tête tandis que l'argenté sortait de la salle, prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent soupira puis regarda l'immense pièce. Toutes les étagères faisaient bien dix mètres de haut. Au centre se trouvait la table principale. Puis de chaque côtés s'étendaient des vingtaines d'étagères toutes remplies de livres plus ou moins vieux. Les livres des étagères de gauche comportaient les histoires et les légendes liées à la Keyblade, aux mondes extérieurs et tout le bazar. Quant aux étagères de droites, il s'agissait là plus de livres de types fantaisistes et irréels, où l'histoire était inventée de toutes pièces.

Roxas se décida finalement d'aller vers le côté droit. Il se rappela qu'Aqua lui avait conseillé un bon livre, une fois. Mais il ne se rappelait plus le titre ... Peut-être qu'en lisant les titres un par un, il finirait par se souvenir ? Et puis comme ça, ses deux heures de libre se finiraient plus vite. Il entama alors sa recherche.

Une demie-heure venait de s'écrouler, sans grands résultats. Et l'impatience du jeune homme était horriblement mise à l'épreuve. Entre temps, son Maître de magie l'avait rejoint dans la bibliothèque. Mais Roxas était trop timide pour lui demander le livre en question ... La pièce résonnant beaucoup, il entendait souvent Aqua émettre de longs soupirs. Le blond voudrait d'ailleurs bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il abandonna donc ses recherches pour rejoindre la bleue. Le jeune homme s'assit à table et posa sa tête sur une pile de livre, tout en lachant un soupir de lassitude. La jeune femme eut alors un léger sursaut.

 **\- Ah ! Roxas ! Tu m'as fait peur !** Avoua-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle se remit ensuite à sa lecture. Le livre posé au dessous d'elle, le Maître lisait les pages tout en fronçant les sourcils. Roxas leva les yeux vers le livre, essayant de lire quelque chose. Mais il était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?** Demanda finalement le jeune homme, un peu trop curieux.

Aqua mit sa mèche derrière son oreille et leva ses yeux vers son élève préféré. Elle lâcha un soupir puis s'assit, avant de refermer le livre.

 **\- Un vieux livre poussiéreux que nous a laissé mon vieux Maître. Mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il y écrit !**

La jeune femme poussa légèrement le livre vers Roxas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en croisant les jambes. En face, le simili de Sora se pinçait les lèvres. Il voulait lui poser une question mais ... il avait peur de rendre Aqua triste. La jeune femme avait un lourd passé dont elle n'aimait pas parler. Cependant, le blond voulait tellement en savoir plus sur elle ! Mais il s'agissait là d'un sujet plutôt délicat avec elle ...

 **\- Toi, tu as une question.** Dit la jeune femme aux yeux couleur océans.

Roxas se pinça la lèvre inférieur. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, à elle.

 **\- Je voulais savoir ... Comment était ton Maître ? Tu n'en parles jamais donc ...**

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le regard d'Aqua venait de se voiler, signe qu'elle était pensive. Elle devait sans doute se remémorer de lourds moments. L'adolescent se sentit mal à l'aise, tout à coup.

 **\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça ...**

 **\- Demande plutôt à Ven. Ayant le même âge que toi, il doit avoir une vision de lui qui se rapprochera le plus de ce que tu peux imaginer. Mais n'en parle surtout pas devant Terra. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer après ...**

La bleue posa le regard sur le livre de feu son Maître. Elle le reprit puis l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle marmonna ensuite à son élève qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Roxas se leva tout en s'excusant une nouvelle fois. Il sortit cette fois-ci de la pièce et se dirigea vers les jardins. Être dehors lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Une fois dehors, le blond se rendit au terrain d'entraînement. Il avait toujours été là, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et les porteurs de Keyblades pouvaient s'y rendre quand bon leur semblaient. Roxas pensa que s'entrainer lui ferait du bien. Cependant, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul ici. Celui qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau avait apparemment eut la même idée que lui. Cela pourrait peut-être paraître bizarre, mais Roxas n'avait jamais osé parler à ce garçon. Non pas qu'il avait peur de lui. Mais il trouvait ça étrange d'avoir dans son champ de vision un gars qui pourrait limite être son jumeau. Sauf que dans leurs cas, c'était totalement impossible. En effet, Roxas n'ayant que quelques années malgré son physique et son mental, ne pouvait avoir de frère jumeau. D'autant plus que lui n'a pas de parents.

Ventus, ayant remarqué la présence du simili de Sora, arrêta de maltraiter ce qui leur servait de puching-ball.

 **\- Hey ! Tu comptes me fixer pendant longtemps ?** Rigola celui qui tennait sa Keyblade à l'envers.

Roxas sortit de ses pensées et adressa un petit sourire avant d'enfin s'approcher de lui.

 **\- Salut ...** Dit-il timidement

 **\- Ca fait bizarre d'avoir son reflet à côté de soit !** Plaisanta Ven.

Le simili esquiça un sourire en coin. C'était étrange d'être traité de reflet pour un simili. D'ailleurs, il avait mis pas mal de temps à comprendre pourquoi il ressemblait plus à Ventus qu'à Sora. Pour faire court : il s'agissait d'une histoire de coeur. Celui de Ven avait trouvé refuge dans celui de Sora. Et lorsque ce dernier ouvrit son coeur, Roxas fut créé grâce au coeur de Ventus. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait compris ... Bref, une histoire des plus compliquées !

 **\- Viens. Il y a des bancs là-bas. C'est mieux que de rester debout.** L'invita le blond.

L'adolescent accepta de rester avec lui. Aqua le lui avait conseillé, une fois. Et Terra aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis, il avait là une occasion de parler de leur Maître, à tout les trois, bien avant l'arrivée de tout le monde.

 **\- Dis-moi Ven ... Je sais que le sujet est un peu sensible mais ... J'ai envie de mieux vous connaître tous, alors je voulais savoir ...**

 **\- Inutile de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !** L'encouragea Ventus.

Roxas respira un bon coup. Lui déballer ça comme ça ne pouvait pas être une tâche facile. Si le résultat était le même qu'avec Aqua, le jeune homme va rapidement se retrouver avec toute la Contrée du Départ à dos !

 **\- Je voulais savoir ... Comment était ton premier Maître ?**

La réaction qu'eut son sosie n'était pas du tout celle qu'il attendait. Le meilleur ami de Lea pensait qu'il allait lui aussi avoir le regard plus sombre. Mais bien au contraire, son regard s'éclaircit. On aurait presque put dire qu'il était heureux qu'on lui pose cette question. Plutôt étrange d'ailleurs ...

 **\- Eh bien ... Il était comme un père pour nous.**

Ven dirigea son regard vers l'horizon où s'étendaient des massifs rocheux à perte de vue.

 **\- Il était sage et pensait toujours à notre bien être avant tout. Il a même accepté de me recueillir comme élève alors qu'il en avait déjà deux sur les bras. Et je n'étais pas dans un super état qui plus est ... Mais il a quand même pris soin de moi.**

 **\- C'est normal ...** Marmonna alors Roxas

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu l'as dit toi-même : il était comme un père pour vous trois.**

Ventus sourit de toutes ses dents. Aqua avait raison : lui parler à lui était la meilleure des solutions pour en apprendre plus sur leur passé. Seulement, il restait encore un point sombre à éclairer.

 **\- Où est-il maintenant ?** Se risqua le simili de Sora.

Le regard de Ven s'assombrit, un peu comme la bleue un peu plus tôt. Il se leva alors et s'approcha un peu de la falaise, regardant au loin.

 **\- Il est mort.** Lâcha-t-il.

Roxas baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû poser la question.

 **\- Je suis désolé ...** S'excusa le blond

 **\- C'est Xéhanort le fautif. Mais Terra pense que c'est de sa faute.**

Ventus se tourna vers son sosie et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sur comment le Maître démoniaque avait réussit à faire sombrer Terra dans les ténèbres et s'était ensuite servi de lui pour tuer Maître Eraqus. Roxas écoutait sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon. Et plus il en savait sur Xéhanort, plus il se disait que sa mort lui était bien méritée !

 **\- Bon !**

Ven s'étira de tout son long puis se tourna vers son faux jumeau.

 **\- J'ai un truc à faire donc je dois te laisser. On se reverra peut-être plus tard ?**

Le blond eut un hochement de tête.

 **\- C'était cool de parler avec toi.** Avoua celui qui tenait sa Keyblade à l'envers. **Allez à plus !**

Ventus lui adressa un signe de main puis partit en courant vers le seul bâtiment de ce monde. Dans son coin, Roxas eut un sourire en coin. S'il avait su qu'il était si sympa, peut-être qu'il aurait discuté avec lui dès son arrivée ici ... Mais bon. On ne refait pas le monde avec des "si".

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une demie-heure avant son prochain cours. Il décida de la passer dans sa chambre, au calme, pour réfléchir et méditer. C'était un truc que lui avait conseillé Riku d'ailleurs, lors de son arrivée à la Contrée du Départ. En effet, l'adolescent était très souvent nerveux et d'après le meilleur ami de Sora, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'asseoir dans un endroit calme et de réfléchir. Bref, la méditation quoi. Roxas alla donc dans son dortoir. Il s'agissait là d'une petite pièce assez simple. Son lit se trouvait sous la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir le terrain d'entraînement. Il avait également quelques étagères où reposaient différents livres sur la magie, les Keyblades et tout le blabla. Mais ça n'était trois fois rien à côté de la bibliothèque. Puis, enfin, il y avait son bureau en face des étagères. Le blond adorait s'y asseoir et écrire quelques trucs qui lui passaient par la tête. Il avait même pour projet d'écrire un livre, un jour, vous savez !

Alors que le jeune homme allait se mettre sur son lit pour réfléchir, il remarqua quelque chose qui ne devait pas être là. Un livre. Et il n'était apparement pas à lui. Roxas le prit et examina la couverture. _"Fairy Tale"_. Un livre de conte fée ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait ici ? L'adolescent ouvrit l'ouvrage pour savoir de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Sauf que les pages étaient blanches. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être ? Les pages étaient parfaitement reliées entre elles et il n'y avait rien d'écrit ? Voilà quelque chose d'anormal ... Il pensa alors que les mots était peut-être gardé par un sort ? Et la seule personne qui était assez douée en magie dans ce monde, demeurait Aqua. Oh, et puis, ce livre importait-il autant que ça ? Le simili de Sora y réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait plus rien à lire dernièrement, alors ça pourrait l'occuper.

Roxas jeta alors un rapide coup d'oeil à l'heure grâce à la petite horloge au dessus de son bureau. Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de retourner en cours. Il déposa alors le livre vide sur son bureau, se promettant de revenir bientôt le chercher pour le montrer à Aqua.


	2. Maître Yen Sid

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérante ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Un petit peu d'action dans ce chapitre !**_

Note 3 : _**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

 _ **Maître Yen Sid :**_

Roxas attendait patiemment dans la salle d'entrainement. Le cours allait bientôt commencer. Le blond s'était assit en tailleur contre un des murs et regardait Lea et Sora se battre pour de faux. C'était le but de l'entrainement avec Terra : toujours en duo, on s'affrontait pendant deux longues heures. Enfin, longue n'était pas le mot exact. On aurait plus dit : rapide. En tout cas, c'était ce que pensait Roxas. Que deux heures passaient trop rapidement. D'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était le rouquin qui avait le dessus sur son simili. Mais rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance avec Sora !

Alors que Lea allait lui donner un coup dans les côtes, Sora bondit sur le côté et se plaça derrière le rouquin. En traître, il lui donna un coup sur la nuque grace au plat de sa Keyblade. Ne pouvant rien faire face à ça, Lea se laissa tomber à terre. Puis Terra annonça la fin du combat. Le Maître applaudit ses deux élèves et les félicitèrent en leur disant qu'ils avaient tout deux été exemplaires. Ils leur donna ensuite congé. Le rouquin en profita pour aller se plaindre auprès de Roxas.

 **\- Raah ! J'y crois pas ! J'y étais presque !** Râla-t-il

 **\- Une prochaine fois.** L'encouragea son meilleur ami

 **\- Hé !**

Lea prit le blond par les épaules et le secoua dans tout les sens.

 **\- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que t'arrive !** Plaisanta le rouge

 **\- Mais oui, c'est ça !**

 **\- Toujours en train de vous disputer tout les deux !** Dit alors une voix derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et firent face à Xion, leur meilleure amie. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Xion ? C'est toi mon adversaire aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Roxas

 **\- Il semblerait. Ca sera comme avant !** Déclara la noiraude, contente. **Lea, tu restes pour regarder ?**

 **\- Désolé les gars, mais j'ai mieux à faire !**

 **\- Ah ouais ?! Comme quoi ?** Questionna le blond

 **\- Ca, c'est un secret !** Répondit le rouquin avec un clin d'oeil

 **\- Allez ! Dis-nous !** Insista Xion

 **\- Vous verez un peu plus tard. A+ les amis !**

Sur ce, Lea partit en courant vers la sortie, sans rien dire. Roxas et Xion se regardèrent un instant puis haussèrent tout les deux les épaules. Qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce dégénéré de Lea ?

Terra vint alors les rejoindre, les coupant dans leur reflexion. Il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de leurs têtes puis sourit.

 **\- Vous faites partit des plus doués vous savez.** Dit-il. **J'ai hâte de voir un combat entre vous deux !**

Le brun se plaça ensuite au centre de la salle et invita les deux meilleurs amis à le rejoindre. Alors que les adolescents s'assirent en tailleur devant lui, Terra expliqua les règles de cette fois-ci : interdiction d'utiliser de la magie. Heureusement, au vue de leur grand potentiel magique ! Sinon, ça aurait été un carnage et direction l'infirmerie d'urgence !

 **\- En place !** Ordonna le Maître.

Xion et Roxas se lévèrent donc et se placèrent face à face, à environ vingts mètres de distance. Ils invoquèrent ensuite leur Keyblade et se mirent en position d'attaque, c'est à dire jambes fléchies et tenant leur arme à deux mains. Les meilleurs amis adoptaient la même posture de combat. Idem pour Sora. Cela était dû à leur simili commun : Sora. A la base, seul Roxas demeurait son simili. Puis Xion était arrivée. Même si beaucoup la qualifiait de "marionnette", il s'avérait qu'elle était bien plus que cela. En effet, elle s'était développée une personnalité qui lui était propre et avait même un coeur.

 **\- Le combat peut commencer !** Annonça Terra.

Roxas serra plus fort sa Keyblade. Pas question pour lui de perdre face à Xion ! Il l'avait déjà battue, alors il pouvait recommencer !

 **\- Je te ferais pas de cadeau !** Dit la noiraude, sûre d'elle

 **\- J'allais dire exactement la même chose !** Répliqua le blond.

Telle une furie, Xion se rua sur son meilleur ami. D'une roulade sur le côté, Roxas parvint à esquiver. Il se releva ensuite et tenta d'attaquer son amie par derrière, sauf que cette dernière avait anticipé le coup et para grâce à sa Keyblade.

 **\- Alors Roxas ?** **Tu te dégonfles parce que t'oses pas frapper une fille ?** Nargua la noiraude

 **\- Que tu crois !**

Le blond prit le dessus sur son amie et la fit tomber à terre. Sauf que Xion était loin de s'avouer vaincue ! Elle lui fit alors un croc-en-jambe et c'était lui maintenant qui se retrouva à terre. L'adolescente lui mit sa Keyblade au dessus du visage et rigola :

 **\- Je crois que j'ai gagné.**

 **\- N'y comptes pas trop !**

Roxas envoya balader la Keyblade de son amie, la désarmant. Il se remit ensuite sur ses jambes et ramassa l'arme de son amie. Il changea alors de position. Cette fois, le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains deux Keyblades et lançait un drôle de regard à Xion. Les armes changèrent alors d'apparence, devenant ainsi Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse. En face, la jeune fille le regardait, totalement coâ. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? De son côté, Terra assistait à la scène sans rien dire. Il souriait, comme fier de son élève.

 **\- Abandonne Xion ! J'ai totalement le dessus sur toi !**

La noiraude ravala sa salive. Il lui restait une toute petite chance de gagner face à Roxas. Il suffisait juste qu'elle esquive le temps qu'il se fatigue pour ensuite lui reprendre sa Keyblade ! Elle resta donc de marbre, attendant patiemment que son ami se mette à l'attaquer.

 **\- Tu devrais regarder derrière toi ...** Prévint alors la voix du blond.

Sans comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, Xion se retrouva subitemment à terre, frappée violemment par deux Keyblades. Elle ne parvenait plus du tout à bouger. Roxas planta alors l'arme de Xion à côté de son visage, lui rendant donc. Puis il partit en direction de Terra, croyant le combat finit. Sauf que la noiraude n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Elle s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle put à sa Keyblade pour se relever. Elle l'a prit lourdement puis courut vers son ami, dans l'espoir de le toucher. Sauf qu'il avait apparemment prévu le coup puisqu'il se retourna et frappa avec Tendre Promesse le bras de Xion, l'a désarmant sur-le-champ. L'adolescente tomba alors un genou à terre, se tenant le bras droit.

 **\- Tu as gagné.** Dit-elle, honteuse d'avoir encore perdu face à lui.

Roxas s'agenouilla alors en face d'elle et lui tendit une main.

 **\- Tu t'es bien défendue.** L'encouragea-t-il

 **\- Merci ...**

La jeune fille sourit timidement puis attrapa sa main. A l'autre bout de la salle, on entendait les applaudissement de Terra.

 **\- Magnifique combat, vous deux !**

 **\- Xion est blessée ! Elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie !** S'écria Roxas

 **\- Oui, emmène-la. Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui.**

Le blond s'inclina poliment puis porta la noiraude comme un princesse. Cette dernière se mit alors à rougir. Elle cacha son visage de sa main encore valide.

 **\- Je peux encore marcher !** S'exclama la jeune fille

 **\- Certes, mais je t'évite de te fatiguer encore plus en marchant.** Argumenta son ami.

* * *

Roxas approchait de plus en plus de l'infirmerie. Il sentit alors le regard de Xion sur lui. Et il se mit lui aussi à rougir.

 **\- Roxas ... Je voulais te dire ...**

Le blond baissa les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Merci d'être là pour moi.**

 **\- C'est ce que font les amis, non ?**

Il lui sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Le jeune homme devait se l'avouer : il l'adorait, son sourire. En fait, il admirait Xion. Depuis toujours. Elle avait vécu tellement d'épreuves ... Et elle s'était relevée à chaque fois. Jusqu'à lui. Roxas. Ils s'étaient affrontés. Il avait gagné. Elle a disparu. Puis elle a réussi à revenir. Mais le blond s'en voulait toujours. Il s'était toujours dit qu'à cause de lui, sa meilleure amie était morte. Alors la revoir vivante lui a redonné le sourire. Plus jamais il ne voulait la perdre, et quel qu'en soit le prix.

Une fois devant la pièce, Roxas déposa Xion au sol puis ouvrit la porte. Il la guida ensuite jusqu'au lit et lui demanda de s'allonger. La noiraude ne broncha pas et s'exécuta. L'adolescent fouilla dans divers placard afin de trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher : des brandages. Il revint ensuite auprès de son amie et lui prit délicatement le bras. Le blond releva un peu la manche de la porteuse de Keyblade jusqu'au coude puis lui enroula l'avant bras du bandage.

 **\- Merci Roxas.** Déclara-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux azurs vers elle. Pourquoi merci ? Ce qu'il faisait paraissait tout à fait naturel non ?

 **\- Merci pourquoi ?**

 **\- D'être mon ami.**

 **\- On l'a toujours été. Alors je vois pas pourquoi tout s'arrêterait comme ça, du jour au lendemain.** Avoua-t-il.

Xion sourit puis se leva. Elle déclara qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre et qu'ils se verraient pour le dîner. Roxas en fit de même.

* * *

Une fois dans son dortoir, Roxas se rappela du livre qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit. Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau et y trouva le bouquin là où il l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme le prit et l'ouvrit. Peut-être que quelque chose aurait changé ? Sauf que les pages semblaient toujours aussi blanches qu'il y a quelques heures. Le prenant sous son bras, le blond sortit de sa chambre et se rendit au dernier endroit où il avait vu Aqua : la bibliothèque.

Roxas ouvrit doucement la porte, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et conduit son regard sur la grande table centrale. Heureusement pour lui, la bleue y était encore. Sauf qu'elle nétait pas seule. Il y avait également Riku avec elle. Sur le coup, le blond hésita un petit instant. Pouvait-il vraiment en parler avec le meilleur ami de Sora à côté ? Bah, en même temps, il était un peu trop curieux pour attendre encore pour avoir des réponses.

 **\- Aqua ?** Appela-t-il.

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit son élève préféré. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait entrer.

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Demanda la bleue

 **\- Eh bien ... Hum ... C'est une histoire un peu bizarre ...**

Roxas lui expliqua comment il avait trouvé le livre et le fait qu'il trouvait ça étrange qu'il n'y ai que des feuilles blanches à l'intérieur.

 **\- Peut-être que tu l'as toujours eu mais que tu n'y avais jamais fait attention ?** Suggéra l'argenté.

Aqua lui lança en regard qui lui en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait : **"Lui fait pas perdre espoir aussi facilement, idiot !"**.

 **\- Fais-voir.**

La jeune femme lui tendit la main et le blond y glissa le livre. La bleue effleura la couverture et fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit ensuite le bouquin et toucha les pages. C'est alors qu'elle reçu comme une sorte de décharge électrique magique.

 **\- Effectivement, il est bien gardé par une force magique ... Mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant ...**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?** Demanda Riku, qui bizarrement commençait enfin à s'intéresser

 **\- J'entends par là qu'il est gardé par une magie qui me dépasse de loin ... Peut-être devrions-nous consulter ... Non, mauvaise idée ...**

Aqua rendit le livre à Roxas, qui bassa la tête, déçu. Il allait pour partir lorsque la bleue le retint.

 **\- Attends ! J'ai une idée !**

Elle se tourna vers Riku. Ce dernier leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, encore ?

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Tu as toujours le vaisseau de Mickey ?** Questionna la jeune femme

 **\- Oui, mais ...**

 **\- Alors on y va. Tu viens Roxas ?**

Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et suivit gaiement Aqua. De son côté, l'argenté soupira. Il allait devoir servir de chauffeur, génial.

* * *

Une fois dans le hangar où le vaisseau Gummi était rangé, Riku ouvrit la porte pour acceder à la salle des commandes. Il invita ensuite Aqua et Roxas à entrer. Tout ceci semblait totalement nouveau pour eux ! En effet, dans l'ancien temps, la bleue se servait de son planeur Keyblade et de son armure pour voyager entre les mondes. Quand au blond, il se servait tout simplement des couloirs obscurs. Le seul problème maintenant était qu'il n'appartenait plus aux ténèbres et par conséquent, ne pouvait plus divaguer entre les mondes à sa guise. Quant à Aqua, son planeur Keyblade ne servait que pour une personne. Voilà pourquoi le vaisseau Gummi apparaissait comme leur seul moyen de déplacement.

Riku se plaça sur le siège du milieu, aux commandes, tandis que Roxas se plaça à sa gauche et Aqua à sa droite, sur des sièges un peu en retrait. Ils attachèrent ensuite leurs ceintures et le blond serra un peu plus le livre contre lui. Il avait hâte de connaître la raison pour laquelle il lui était apparu.

 **\- On va voir qui je pense ?** Demanda l'argenté en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Elle hocha tout simplement la tête. Riku se replaça ensuite face aux commandes et fit décoler le vaisseau. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, les trois manieurs de Keyblades se retrouvèrent propulsés dans l'hyper-espace. L'argenté mit ensuite les commandes en mode "automatique" jusqu'à leur destination. Ce n'était qu'après qu'il commença à se détendre. Il avait que très rarement utilisé le vaisseau Gummi du roi et il avait peur de mal s'en servir et par conséquent causer la mort de ses amis et lui accidentellement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait mettre le pilotage automatique. Et puis, si quelque chose ne va pas, il pouvait toujours essayer de contacter Tic et Tac au Château Disney.

Riku détacha alors sa ceinture et s'étira.

 **\- On ne craint rien pour l'instant. Vous pouvez faire une balade dans le vaisseau si vous voulez.** Anonça-t-il.

Puis il partit, laissant Roxas et Aqua seuls. Le simili de Sora enleva sa ceinture à son tour puis se dirigea vers la grande vitre, admirant l'espace. C'était totalement nouveau pour lui. Toutes ces couleurs, toutes ces étoiles, les quelques mondes qu'on appercevait à peine, au loin ... Vraiment époustoufflant !

 **\- Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça à mon époque.** Dit Aqua en se plaçant à ses côtés. **C'est fou comme le monde change en seulement dix ans ...**

Son regard scruta alors le lointain. Elle repartait dans ses souvenirs, comme elle le faisait souvent. Le blond connaissait à peu près son histoire. Elle avait passé près de dix ans seule dans le domaine des ténèbres. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour survivre. Même lui aurait craqué au bout d'une heure seul et dans le noir qui plus est ! Mais d'après la bleue, le temps ne semblait pas le même dans ce monde là. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pratiquement pas changé d'apparence en dix ans.

 **\- Au fait Aqua ...** Commença le garçon

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

La jeune femme s'assit contre la paroie du vaisseau avant de répondre :

 **\- A la Tour Mystérieuse.**

 **\- Oh ? On va voir Yen Sid c'est ça ?** Questionna-t-il.

La bleue oppina du chef.

 **\- Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis que Riku m'a ramené du domaine des ténèbres.**

Roxas s'assit à ses côté en tailleur.

 **\- Moi je n'y suis jamais allé. Comment il est ?**

 **\- Il a l'air un peu autoritaire à première vue, mais ses conseils sont pleins de sagesse. C'est pour cette raison qu'on t'emmène le voir.**

Elle désigna le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Le blond le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas apparu par hasard. Il y avait forcément un lien.

 **\- Il n'y a pas plus grand sorcier que lui dans tout l'univers.** Annonça la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste du temps à se raconter des annecdotes sur leur passé. Les manieurs de Keyblades apprirent alors qu'ils avaient visité quelques mondes en commun, notemment Le Colisée de l'Olympe et Le Pays Imaginaire. Roxas expliqua alors la fois où il était allé au Pays Imaginaire avec Axel, lorsque celui-ci eut peur au moment où ils devaient voler. Puis Aqua, elle, raconta la fois où elle avait été confondu avec une princesse au Palais des Rêves. Et la fois également où elle avait failli essayer une pantouffle de verre dans ce même monde pour faire gagner du temps à une amie.

Riku revint alors, et s'assit sur son siège.

 **\- On arrive** , dit-il. **Vous feriez mieux de vous attacher.**

Aqua et Roxas firent ce qu'il dit et retournèrent s'asseoir.

* * *

Riku déposa le vaisseau dans un champ prévu spécialement pour l'attérissage justement. Il ne se trouvait pas très loin de la tour, fort heureusement. Le seul souci restait de la gravir. En effet, elle était tellement haute qu'on aurait presque pu la gratifier de gratte-ciel. Et qu'il n'y avait aucun ascenseur. Prenant leurs courages à deux mains, ils finirent par monter les marches, prenant leur temps pour faire des pauses de temps en temps.

Une fois devant la porte du sorcier, l'argenté toqua de manière plutôt brutale. Il n'attendit cependant pas la réponse et s'autorisa lui-même à entrer, suivit d'Aqua et Roxas. Yen Sid se trouvait devant la fenêtre en forme de lune et et regardait le ciel. Ls trois manieurs de Keyblades se mirent alors au garde-à-vous.

 **\- Maître Yen Sid.** Salua Riku.

Le sorcier se retourna vers eux et leur adressa à chacun un rapide regard.

 **\- Je savais que vous viendriez, tous les trois. Voilà un trio des plus exeptionel.** Dit-il. **Un porteur de Keyblade de chaque génération ...**

Yen Sid s'assit à son bureau et caressa sa barbe.

 **\- Faites-moi voir ce livre ...**

D'un geste de la main, il fit voler le livre que tenait Roxas dans sa main gauche jusqu'à lui. Le sorcier l'ouvrit grâce à la magie, sans même y toucher. Il continuait à carresser sa barbe tout en examinant les pages.

 **\- Maître. J'ai moi-même essayé de l'examiner, mais il m'est impossible de le toucher. Savez-vous pourquoi ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

Yen Sid leva les yeux vers les porteurs de Keyblades puis ferma le livre avant de le rendre à Roxas. Ce dernier, d'abord hésitant, vint le chercher puis se remit à sa place.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas encore très bien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est vide. Mais uniquement vide de texte. Roxas.**

Le blond se remit droit et fixa droit devant lui.

 **\- Oui, Maître ?**

 **\- Puisque tu veux devenir écrivain, peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'écrire ce qu'il te passe par la tête et voir ce qu'il se passe ?**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Alors, c'était ça ? Ce livre lui était apparut uniquement car il voulait devenir écrivain ?


	3. Glace au Sommet

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérante ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ! Ca m'était totalement sortit de la tête .**_

Note 3 : _ **J'adorerais avoir vos avis !**_

Note 4 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

 _ **Glace au sommet :**_

Durant le trajet du retour, Aqua avait assuré à Roxas que s'il avait besoin d'aide, elle l'aiderait volontier. Le jeune homme apprécia le geste, mais il avait un peu honte de montrer ses écrits. Même à ses amis, aussi proche étaient-ils. En fait, cela le gênait beaucoup que Yen Sid n'eut aucun mal à lire ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert et savait qu'il voudrait être écrivain. Même Lea et Xion n'étaient pas au courant. D'ailleurs, en rentrant, la première chose qu'il fera sera d'aller voir la noiraude. Le blond s'en voulait encore de l'avoir légèrement blessée. Même si ce n'était pas réellement voulu. Il ne cherchait qu'à se défendre.

Riku venait à peine de poser le vaiseau dans le hangar que Roxas se rua vers la sortie. Il courut d'abord en direction de sa chambre et y posa le livre. Le blond prit soin de le cacher du mieux qu'il put pour que personne n'y tombe dessus. Il était à lui et il comptait bien le garder ! Il se rendit ensuite vers la chambre de Xion. Le jeune homme toqua doucement et attendit patiemment qu'on lui réponde. De petits bruits de pas se firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

 **\- Oh, Roxas ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Demanda la noiraude, surprise de voir son meilleur ami ici

 **\- Je voulais savoir comment allait ton bras.**

La jeune fille souleva sa manche et bougea légèrement son avant-bras.

 **\- Ca me tire un peu, mais ça va. Rien de cassé je pense.**

 **\- Ah, ça va alors ...** Se rassura l'adolescent

 **\- Tu t'en veux c'est ça ?**

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça, apparemment. Il sourit nerveusement.

 **\- Ce sont des choses qui arrive. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, j'ai vécu pire que ça !**

 **\- Tu veux parler de la fois où je t'ai tué, hein ... ?**

Roxas baissa la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ?! Elle allait se facher, voire pire maintenant ... ! Xion lui prit alors le visage entre ses deux mains et plaqua son front contre le sien.

 **\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, Roxas. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je serais devenue totalement incontrolable ...**

Elle recula un peu sa tête et lui attrapa les mains cette fois.

 **\- Et regarde-nous maintenant ! Nous sommes tous les deux, et nous allons bien ! Et il y a Axel - enfin Lea - maintenant ! C'est tout comme avant !**

 **\- Non ! J'suis pas d'accord avec toi !** S'exclama alors une voix à côté d'eux.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête en même temps et virent Lea, qui souriait niaisement, comme à son habitude.

 **\- Comment ça t'es pas d'accord ?** Demanda Roxas

 **\- Hé ! Hé ! Vous le saurez bientôt ! Tenez, mettez ça !**

Le rouquin leur tendait de long manteau noir qui ne leur était pas inconnus, à tous les trois. En effet, il s'agissait là des manteaux que portaient les membres de l'Organisation XIII. Mais pourquoi en avoir besoin ? Il n'en faisaient plus partit pourtant ! Et mettre ces manteaux ne rappelerait en rien leur amitié.

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?** Questionna la noiraude, qui tout de même l'accepta

 **\- Arrêtez les questions et mettez-les !**

Haussant les épaules, Roxas et Xion finirent tout de même par les enfiler. De drôle de souvenir revenaient à la surface rien qu'en les portant. Ils se revirent, tous les trois, accomplissant des missions à l'unisson, combattant côte à côté, et ayant des fous-rires interminables.

 **\- Allez les gars, suivez moi !** Indiqua l'anciennement Axel.

De sa main droite, il fit apparaître un couloir obscur. Le blond et la noiraude se lancèrent des regards incompréhensibles. Comment pouvait-il encore faire ça ?!

 **\- Comment tu as fait ?!** S'écrièrent les deux meilleurs amis en même temps

 **\- J'vous explique une fois arrivé. J'vous en prie ...**

Lea désigna le couloir obscur et fit signe à ses deux meilleurs amis d'y entrer. Xion prit alors la main de Roxas et tous deux entrèrent en même temps. Seul désormais, le rouquin se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Depuis quand ils sont aussi proches ces deux-là ... ?**

Lea entre alors à son tour. Puis le passage obscur se referma aussitôt.

* * *

Riku appréciait tranquilement l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis Sora et Kairi. Aqua lui avait demandé de rester seule, car elle avait une "affaire urgente à régler". L'argenté n'en était pas sûr mais il parirait presque que ça concernait Terra. En effet, c'était flagrant qu'ils en pinçait l'un pour l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas. De plus, le livre qu'il lui avait rapporté un peu plus tôt en témoignait. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas du tout besoin de ce fichu bouquin ! La bleue devait juste surmonter ses peurs ! Enfin, c'était uniquement ce qu'en pensait Riku ...

 **\- Qu'avez-vous fait de beau aujourd'hui ?** Demanda alors l'auburn.

Sora se leva et fit des poses qui - normalement - devaient mettre ses muscles en valeurs. Sauf que c'était compliqué quand on en avait pas ...

 **\- J'ai réussi à battre Lea en duel !** (Il se lançait des fleurs à lui-même) **D'après Terra, je ne devrais pas tarder à devenir Maître ! Et là, j'arriverai enfin à te battre Riku !**

L'argenté rit faiblement.

 **\- Il faut plus qu'être Maître pour arriver à me battre !** Plaisanta-t-il. **Et toi Kairi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

La jeune fille sourit puis se mit à regarder vers le terrain d'entrainement.

 **\- J'ai eu mon cours de magie avec Maître Aqua en compagnie de Roxas. Puis ensuite j'ai eu pour projet de m'entrainer. Et je suis tombée sur Ven qui m'a gentiment aidé.**

L'auburn se tourna vers Sora et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

 **\- Il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais !**

Le châtain arrêta ses pauses héroïques stupides puis revint s'asseoir entre Kairi et Riku.

 **\- En même temps, il était enfermé dans mon coeur pendant plus de dix ans.**

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade porta sa main gauche sur son coeur.

 **\- C'est drôle ... Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là ... Et pourtant ... C'est grace à lui que j'ai appris qui j'étais réellement. Et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remercié ...**

 **\- Alors c'est le moment de le faire !** S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent Ventus.

 **\- Voilà pourquoi mes oreilles sifflaient autant ! Vous parliez de moi !**

 **\- Hey ! Ven, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Questionna Sora

 **\- J'ai un message de la part d'Aqua pour Riku.**

 **\- Quoi ? Encore ?**

L'argenté se leva puis alla se planter devant celui qui tenait sa Keyblade à l'envers. Il croisa ensuite les bras, attendant le message.

 **\- Elle dit que c'est urgent et que tu devrais vite la rejoindre. Elle m'a rien dit de plus.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci.**

Alors qu'il allait pour rejoindre la jeune femme, la voix de son meilleur ami lui parvint aux oreilles :

 **\- Hé Riku ! Quand tu auras du temps, j'aimerai qu'on s'affronte !**

 **\- C'est ça ! ...**

 **\- Tu cherches un adversaire ? J'suis dispo !** S'exclama alors le blond.

Il matérialisa sa Keyblade dans sa main et se mit en position de combat.

 **\- C'est quand tu veux !** Le défia Ven

 **\- Un duel contre toi ? Ca me plait !**

Sora se plaça face à lui et sortit également sa Keyblade.

 **\- C'est moi l'arbitre !** S'enjoua Kairi.

Riku aurait adoré rester, seulement Aqua l'attendait. Et il ne valait mieux ne pas la faire attendre. Encore plus si la situation était uregente.

L'argenté arpenta alors les longs couloirs de la citadelle de la Contrée du Départ en direction de la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi urgent ? Le livre de Roxas ? Le vieux livre en langue ancienne de Maître Eraqus ? Ou alors une possible menace venant des ténèbres ? Honnêtement, il espérait que ça ne serait pas la dernière option. Même s'ils étaient préparés à tout maintenant, vaincre une nouvelle fois les forces du mal risquait de fortement les épuiser. En effet, ils se remettaient à peine de la défaite de Xehanort.

Riku arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Il entra sans même demander la permission. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Aqua en compagnie de Terra. La situation semblait plus critique que ce qu'il ne croyait si tout les Maîtres se réunissaient.

 **\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin !** Se réjouit la bleue. **Viens voir ça ...**

L'argenté s'avança vers la grande table centrale et s'assit à côté de Terra. Sur la table était posé à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un moyen de communication.

 **\- Tu devrais voir ça ...** Dit Terra en appuyant sur un bouton de l'appareil.

Un hologramme apparu alors. Il représentait une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien tout les trois : Mickey. Son visage était déformé par ce qui semblait être de la fatigue et de l'inquiétude. Riku fronça les sourcils. Comme il le craignait, quelque chose de pas net se tramait. Le roi du Château Disney se mit alors à parler :

 **\- Mes amis. Si vous recevez ce message, c'est que la situation est bien pire que je ne le craignais ... Quelque chose d'étrange se passe dernièrement. Les habitants de divers mondes disparaissent les uns après les autres. Vous devez agir et découvrir ce qu'il se passe avant que ... C'est trop tard ! Ils m'ont trouvé !**

Le message s'arrêta ici. Riku plaqua alors ses deux mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond.

 **\- Non ! Mickey !**

Aqua se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur celle de Riku, ce qui valut un regard noir de la part de Terra.

 **\- On va trouver une solution,** rassura-t-elle

 **\- Le mieux serait de prévenir Yen Sid et de ne pas informer les autres.**

 **\- Ne bougez pas d'ici. J'y vais.** Annonça celui qui servait anciennement de réceptacle au coeur de Xehanort.

* * *

Au loin, le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon. Le ciel apparaissait d'une couleur allant du rouge au jaune en passant par l'orangé. Ce magnifique spectacle était encore plus beau vu depuis la tour de l'horloge. Roxas et Xion s'émerveillaient en redécouvrant cette magnifique vue.

 **\- Tout est comme dans nos souvenir !** S'exclama la noiraude

 **\- J'ai l'impression de rêver !** Rajouta le blond

 **\- Et c'est pas fini ...**

Lea découvrit ses mains, qu'il avait gardé dans son dos dépuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait pris le soin d'acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer, une spécialité de ce monde.

 **\- Vous en voulez une ?** Demanda-t-il, au cas où.

Pour toute réponse, ses deux amis lui sautèrent dans les bras, le renversant par la même occasion.

 **\- Hé ! Doucement ! Je suis fragile vous savez !**

 **\- Axel - enfin Lea ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami dont tout le monde rêve !** Assura la noiraude

 **\- Sûr !**

 **\- Arrêtez ! Vous allez me faire pleurer !**

Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas verser une seule larme, voilà que le rouquin éclata en sanglot. Mais il s'agissait là de vraies larmes de joies. Voir ses meilleurs amis déborder de joie, voilà de quoi le rendre heureux. Au point de verser quelques petites larmes, oui. Le rouquin parvint à essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de manche puis il se releva. Une fois qu'il eut repris son calme, il annonça à ses meilleurs amis :

 **\- Au fait. Aujourd'hui, c'est Axel. Pas Lea.**

 **\- D'acc' !** Répondirent Roxas et Xion en coeur.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, au dessus de l'horloge et les pieds suspendus dans le vide. Ils devaient se l'avouer, ça leur avait manqué, tout ça. Ils mangèrent leurs glaces en coeur. Soudain, Xion s'écria :

 **\- J'ai un batonnet gagnant !**

 **\- Hé ! Mais tu manges super vite !** S'écria Axel

 **\- T'as qu'à la croquer au lieu de la sucer !** Répondit Roxas. **La glace je parle ...**

Le rouquin et la noiraude éclatèrent de rire. Qui aurait cru que Roxas, ce petit être tout innoncent, pouvait avoir ce genre de pensées ?! Axel attrapa alors son meilleur ami par les épaules et rigola.

 **\- Mon petit Roxas comprend enfin la vie !**

 **\- Comme c'est mignon !** En rajouta la jeune fille

 **\- Hé ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !**

Roxas mit sa glace dans sa bouche, croisa les bras et fit la moue, ce qui lui donna un air tout mignon. Axel lui ébourrifa les cheveux tandis que Xion retenait ses fous-rires contre l'épaule de son ami. Le blond se remit alors à manger sa glace. S'il n'était pas aussi rapide que Xion, lui, c'était à cause du gel provoqué par le froid. Ca lui faisait trop mal au dent, le pauvre.

 **\- Moi aussi j'ai un batonnet gagnant !** S'écria-t-il

 **\- Ca serait drôle qu'Axel en ait un aussi !**

 **\- Ou qu'il n'en ait pas, ça marchera aussi !** Plaisanta Roxas

 **\- Hey ! T'es méchant avec moi !** Répliqua ce dernier

 **\- C'est ma vengeance !**

Une fois sa glace finie, le rouquin fut heureux de constater que lui aussi en avait un gagnant. A croire que c'était fait exprès pour leur retour aux habitudes ! Les trois amis restèrent ensuite de longues minutes à contempler le soleil couchant sous une température ambiante convenable et agréable. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Pile ce qu'il fallait. Puis la noiraude brisa ce silence :

 **\- Au fait Roxas.**

 **\- Oui ?**

Le blond détourna son regard du soleil pour le poser sur Xion.

 **\- Axel nous préparait cette surprise, moi je suis restée au lit à cause de ma blessure mais toi ? Tu faisais quoi ?**

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive. Pouvait-il vraiment leur dire ? Aqua et Riku étaient au courant, eux, mais ça n'était pas vraiment prévu ... Et il aurait préféré éviter que ça se sache !

 **\- Je lisais.**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?** Questionna Roxas

 **\- Rien d'exeptionnel !** Sourit-elle avant se s'allonger comme l'avait déjà fait Axel.

Le jeune homme imita ses deux amis et s'allongea à son tour, rêvant d'un univers lointain, où les ténèbres n'existaient pas et où la joie reignait en maître.

* * *

Aqua et Riku attendaient patiemment le retour de Terra. Certes, cela faisait à peine cinq minutes environ qu'il était partit, mais la situation semblait critique. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au Château Disney et dans d'autres mondes ? Des populations entières qui disparaissaient ? Même les sans-coeurs n'y étaient pas parvenu ...

On toqua soudain à la porte. La bleue se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Elle fut néanmoins déçue de trouver Roxas.

 **\- Roxas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-elle, essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains son livre de conte de fée.

 **\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.** Dit-il. **J'arrive pas à trouver l'inspiration.**

 **\- Oh. Eh bien ...**

La jeune femme réfléchit en instant. Aider son élève à commencer son bouquin pouvait être un bon moyen pour se détendre, non ? Elle le fit donc entrer et le plaça sur la grande table. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui. Aqua attrapa ensuite de l'encre et une plume qui trainaient par là et les lui prêtèrent. Riku, quant à lui, croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à la bleue puis lui fit signe de venir.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ...** Chuchotta l'argenté pour ne pas se faire entendre du simili de son meilleur ami

 **\- Je sais mais ... On a besoin de penser à autre chose quelques instants tu trouves pas ?**

Il soupira puis décroisa les bras. La jeune femme lui conseilla ensuite de venir les aider. Riku et Aqua s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Roxas puis se penchèrent sur le livre.

 **\- Pour commencer, tu pourrais décrire l'endroit où l'action se passe.** Proposa la bleue

 **\- Oui. Comme une île par exemple.** Enrichit l'argenté, s'appuyant pour cela de son propre passé

 **\- Un peu comme les Îles du Destins ?** Questionna le blond

 **\- Exactement !** Dirent en coeur les deux Maîtres.

Roxas ouvrit le livre à la première page. Les feuilles blanches n'attendaient plus que d'être écrites. Le jeune homme trampa sa plume dans l'encre noire puis écrit sa première phrase. _"Il était une fois, sur une petite île ..."_.Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit ! Le bouquin se mit à briller anormalement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** S'écria Aqua se cachant les yeux à cause de la lumière que produisait le livre

 **\- Je ... J'ai l'impression d'être aspiré !** Assura le blond

 **\- Nous sommes attirés dans le livre !** Dit à son tour Riku.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus aveuglante. Puis le livre se referma, comme si de rien n'était. Et un étrange cadena apparu. Il était noir avec des chaînes rouges. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace des trois porteurs de Keyblades ...


	4. La jeune fille à l'arc

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _**Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérante ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _ **La vraie intrigue commence enfin ! Je tiens à prévenir que c'est un gros bordel ! xD**_

Note 3 : _**Merci beaucoup à**_ **Sazuka-san** _ **pour la review ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'ailleurs, même des critiques ^^**_

Note 4 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

 _ **La jeune fille à l'arc :**_

Pour pouvoir contacter Maître Yen Sid, Terra dû se rendre dans la grande salle d'entrainement. Là, derrière les trois sièges pour chacun des Maîtres de la Contrée du Départ, il y avait une sorte de cristal qui servait pour la communication entre les mondes. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, il avait déjà vu son ancien Maître, Eraqus, s'en servir une fois. Le brun s'approcha alors du cristal de couleur violet et appuya dessus. Il demanda ensuite à parler avec le sorcier.

 **\- Maître Yen Sid.** Salua-t-il

 **\- Ah, Terra. Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Vous devriez venir d'urgence, Maître. C'est à propos de Mickey.**

 **\- Mickey ? Qu'a fait mon élève cette fois-ci ?**

 **\- Il n'y est pour rien, Maître.** Assura Terra. **Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Tout à coup, une forte lumière l'aveugla. La commmunication avec Yen Sid venait d'être coupée en même temps que l'étrange lueur. Elle ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Environ une ou deux minutes. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa vue, le jeune Maître ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : Aqua. En effet, il avait remarqué que le lumière venait de la bibliothèque. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme s'y précipita. En chemin, il fut rejoint par quelques élèves ayant également vu la lumière aveuglante. Parmi eux se trouvaient Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Lea et Xion.

 **\- Terra ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!** S'inquiéta Ven.

Le brun s'arrêta de courir et instant et ordonna à ses élèves de tous se réunir dans la grande salle. Il assura également qu'ils les rejoindraient bien vite, une fois qu'il aura trouvé Aqua, Riku et Roxas car ce dernier manquait à l'appel.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, Terra fut surpris de ne voir personne.

 **\- Je leur avais bien dit de m'attendre ici ...** Marmonna-t-il.

Le Maître s'approcha de la grande table et vit quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant : un livre. Il était bien fermé par une étrange serrure. Le jeune homme préféra le garder avec lui pour le montrer à Yen Sid, car il sentait comme une forte odeur de ténèbre en émaner. Il avait assez côtoyé les ténèbres pour reconnaître son odeur entre mille. Mais ce livre n'expliquait en rien la mystérieuse disparition des deux Maîtres et du porteur de Keyblade. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce livre pouvait très bien avoir un lien avec la lumière et leur disparition ...

* * *

Roxas, Aqua et Riku reprenaient petits à petits leurs esprits. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une ville ou d'un village.

 **\- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?** Demanda la bleue

 **\- Oui, je crois ...** Répondit l'adolescent. **Mais, on est où ?**

 **\- A l'intérieur du livre.** Assura l'argenté. **Mais ... Quelque chose cloche ici ...**

Les rues semblaient toutes désertes. L'air ambiant était pesant. Riku reconnaissait que trop bien cet endroit. Il s'agissait du monde dans lequel il a grandi : les îles du destin. Cependant, l'argenté sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme s'il manquait une chose importante. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi.

Les trois amis aperçurent alors un petit groupe de personne. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir. Leurs visages semblaient voilés d'une sombre tristesse. Oui, quelque chose clochait. Et Riku était bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **\- Suivons ces gens.** Déclara-t-il.

Aqua et Roxas approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Discrètement, les deux Maîtres et le porteur de Keyblade suivièrent les personnes. Leurs pas les menèrent alors au cimitière. Riku fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un dans son village était mort ? Mais qui ? Ses craintes ne firent que se renforcer lorsque les parents de Sora arrivèrent sans lui. Leurs visages reflétaient beaucoup plus de tristesse, de peine et de rage que n'importe qui. L'argenté s'imagina le pire. Impossible. Pas lui. Il était resté à la Contrée du Départ ! Il ne pouvait pas être ...

 **\- Riku ... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ... ?** Demanda faiblement la voix d'une femme.

Le jeune homme ainsi que ses amis se retournèrent vers celle qui venait de parler. Riku écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne. Son visage semblait anormalement fatigué et son regard totalement absent de quelconque émotion.

 **\- Maman ... Que ...**

 **\- C'est dangereux de rester ici. Tu vois bien ce qu'elle est capable de faire aux gens comme toi ... Sora est mort parce que ...**

La femme éclata en sanglot. L'argenté prit immédiatement sa mère dans ses bras. La voir ainsi valait bien toutes les tortures du monde !

 **\- Riku ...**

La femme releva ses yeux couleur lagon sur son fils. On savait maintenant de qui il les avait hérité.

 **\- Tu dois immédiatement partir d'ici ! Si elle apprend ta présence, elle te tuera comme elle a tué Sora ! Je t'en supplie ! Va-t-en ! Je préfère te savoir loin d'ici plutôt que mort !**

Le jeune homme détacha son emprise sur sa mère. Il ne comprennait en rien ce qu'il se passait. Sora était ... mort ? A cause d' _"elle"_ ? Mais qui était _"elle"_? Sans doute une personne malfaisante puisqu'elle a tué son meilleur ami. Et elle cherchait à le tuer aussi ? Mais que se passait-il ici ?

Sans le vouloir, Riku regardait dans le vide, pensif. Aqua posa alors une main sur son épaule, le sortant de ses pensées.

 **\- On devrait aller se mettre dans un endroit où on sera en sécurité pour réfléchir ...** Proposa la jeune femme

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Suivez-moi.**

 **\- On va où ?** Demanda Roxas.

L'argenté braqua son regard sur l'océan. Plus précisement sur la petite île tropicale où il adorait aller jouer avec Sora et Kairi.

 **\- A la cachette.** Déclara-t-il.

* * *

Comme convenu, les cinq élèves s'étaient rendus dans la salle d'entrainement. Plusieurs hypothèses sur la raison de ce chamboulement fusaient. La majeure partie pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte "d'épreuvre" pour tester leur sang froid. Mais d'autre, beaucoup plus pessimistes, croyaient qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose de grave. Cependant, lorsque Maître Yen Sid franchit les portes, toutes leurs craintes étaient confirmées. Il se passait bien quelque chose de pas normal. Les porteurs de Keyblades se mirent tous au garde-à-vous en ligne, allant du plus grand, Lea, au plus petit, Kairi. Terra arriva par la même occasion et sa plaça devant ses élèves avant de s'incliner poliment.

 **\- Merci d'être venu, Maître.** Dit-il

 **\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ici, Terra.**

Le brun mit en marche la machine pour communiquer. Là, l'hologramme de Mickey apparu, ainsi que son message des plus inquiétant. Les élèves écoutaient sans rien dire, se lançant des regards inquiets. Une fois le message fini, le sorcier ferma les yeux et carressa sa barbe.

 **\- Je sentais bien un étrange mouvement dans les forces des ténèbres ...**

 **\- Que fait-on Maître ?** Demanda le seul Maître de la Keyblade encore présent

 **\- Je vais devoir vous envoyer enquêter, je le crains.**

Yen Sid se dirigea vers les sièges destinés aux Maîtres puis se tourna vers les porteurs de Keyblades et exposa son plan :

 **\- Je vais constituer deux groupes. Chaques générations seront mélangées. Nous aurons donc une première équipe qui partiront avec ce Fragment d'Etoile.**

L'ancien Maître de la Keyblade sortit de sa grande poche le fameux Fragment d'Etoile. Il expliqua alors son fonctionnement : il l'a personnellement réglé pour les envoyer dans divers mondes différents.

 **\- Le second groupe partira avec le vaisseau Gummi, qui lui aussi sera sous mode "automatique". Vous n'aurez donc rien à faire en ce qui concerne les moyens de transport.**

Yen Sid annonça ensuite les deux équipes. La première est constituée de Terra, Sora et Xion. La deuxième comportait donc Lea, Ventus et Kairi.

 **\- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai oublié de vous dire une chose.**

Le sorcier se dirigea vers le Maître de la Keyblade et lui demanda le livre. Le brun lui donna sans rien dire. L'ancien Maître leva le bouquin de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir et reprit ses explications :

 **\- Sans doute avez-vous remarqué l'absence de trois de vos camarades ?**

Tous se lancèrent des regards, pas trop sûr de comprendre le lien avec ce livre de contes de fées.

 **\- Je peux les sentir ... Ils sont tous les trois à l'intérieur de ce livre. Je vais donc rester ici pour me renseigner et trouver un moyen de les faire sortir de là.**

Yen Sid baissa son bras puis indiqua au deuxième groupe qu'ils pouvaient partir. Lea, Ventus et Kairi saluèrent droitement le sorcier puis se dirigèrent vers le hangar. Puis le vieux bonhomme se dirigea vers Terra et lui tendit le Fragment d'Etoile.

 **\- Ne laisse en aucun cas Sora s'en approcher. Qui sait qu'elle catastrophe il pourrait encore créer ...** Conseilla l'ancien Maître de la Keyblade

 **\- Hé ! C'est pas sympa ...** **!** Dit le châtain en baissant les bras

 **\- C'est pour ton bien ...** Assura Xion en rigolant et lui carressant doucement le dos comme Kairi le faisait souvent.

Terra sourit en voyant la scène puis il salua poliment le sorcier, indiquant aux deux élèves d'en faire de même. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de l'entrée. Une fois les marches menant aux grandes portes descendues, les trois manieurs de Keyblades se rassemblèrent au centre de la grande place. Le Maître de la Keyblade eut un sourire en coin. C'était exactement à cet endroit là qu'il était partit la première fois, il y avait de cela dix ans, pour "enquêter" justement.

 **\- Bien. Accrochez-vous bien à moi les enfants !**

 **\- Hey ! On est plus des gamains !** S'indigna Sora

 **\- Il parlait seulement pour toi !** Plaisanta Xion.

Ce dernier fit une moue boudeuse puis tira la langue à sa camarade. La noiraude en fit de même. Après leur petite querrelle, ils finirent tous par se donner la main et le Fragment d'Etoile se mit en route, les emportant à leur première destination ...

* * *

Une fois le deuxième groupe dans la hangar, Lea fut le premier à s'approcher du vaisseau Gummi.

 **\- Matez-moi cet engin !** S'exclama le rouquin

 **\- Il est trop génial !** Renchérit Ventus.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, jamais les deux garçons ne s'étaient réellement approchés du vaisseau. Ils savaient qu'il demeurait là, à attendre qu'on ait besoin de lui. Et maintenant, il allait enfin remplir sa vraie fonction de transport depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.

 **\- Vous verrez qu'il est encore mieux une fois en vol !** Rigola Kairi.

En effet, elle était déjà montée à l'intérieur. La première fois était lors de sa "fuite" de la Forteresse Oubliée pour se mettre en sécuritée à la Ville de Traverse. Le seconde fois, c'était l'an dernier, alors qu'elle se sentait inutile, elle avait jusqu'à été rendre visite à Yen Sid avec Riku dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. L'auburn connaissait donc à peu près les commandes pour le mode "automatique" pour avoir vu Sora et Riku le faire. C'était désormais à son tour de le faire.

Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, la jeune fille prit soin d'informer aux garçons qu'elle se réservait le siège du pilote, donc celui du milieu. Lea se plaça sur celui de gauche et Ventus sur celui de droite.

 **\- Attachez bien vos ceintures surtout les garçons !** Conseilla Kairi avec son habituel sourire qui se valait charmeur.

Elle se pencha alors un peu plus vers le tableau de bord. La jeune fille prit ensuite son menton entre son pouce et l'index et réfléchit.

 **\- Voyons Kairi réfléchit ...** Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. **A quoi ressemblait le bouton déjà ? ...**

Il fallait dire que le vaisseau Gummi comportait de multiples touches. Certaines étaient utiles, notamment lors des attaques de vaisseau ennemis. D'autres servaient tout simplement au confort des passager. Comme, pour ne citer qu'un exemple, des mains masseusses. Mais l'auburn se doutait que Yen Sid soit content de savoir que les plus jeunes espoirs des mondes se la coulaient douce !

 **\- Un problème ?** Demanda gentiment Ven.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Kairi se pencha de nouveau sur les touches et se remit à réfléchir ... Elle hésitait entre deux boutons pour tout dire. Le jaune et le rouge. Mais lequel était-ce déjà ?

 **\- Si t'arrives pas à choisir, appuie sur celui que la couleur t'intéresse le plus.** Conseille Lea.

Il appuya enusite sur index deux fois sur son front rapidement tout en disant :

 **\- C'est bon c'est retenu ?**

L'auburn rigola légèrement puis appuya sur le bouton rouge. Sa signification semblait vachement simple pour elle : Sora s'habillait souvent de cette couleur lorsqu'ils habitaient encore sur les Îles du Destin. Le vaisseau trembla alors légèrement puis se mit en état de vol.

 **\- J'ai réussit !** Se réjouit la jeune fille.

Lea et Ventus applaudirent à l'unisson, accompagné des rires de Kairi. Ce voyage débutait très bien pour eux, on pouvait dire !

* * *

A l'étroit dans leur petite barque volée, Aqua réfléchissait déjà sur le fait que Sora était mort. S'ils se trouvaient réelement dans le livre, comment expliquer la présence de la mère de Riku ? Et que celle-ci le reconnaisse ? Finalement, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans le bouquin. En voilà un casse-tête pas possible !

Soupirant, la bleue trempa son index dans l'eau. L'océan ne semblait pas trop agité, fort heureusement, et la temperature était bonne, elle aussi. Si les conditions étaient idéales, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas perdu de temps pour se baigner ! Des petits ronds sur la surface de l'eau commencèrent à se former. La jeune femme regarda vers le ciel. Il pleuvait. Une tempête se préparait ou ce n'était qu'un simple orage ? Difficile à dire, quand on ne venait pas des îles ...

 **\- On sera à l'abri une fois dans la grotte.** Assura Riku.

De son côté, Roxas se sentait super mal. C'était en partie de sa faute si les deux Maîtres avaient eux aussi été aspirés dans le livre. S'il n'était pas partit les voir, sans doute serait-il le seul dans cette galère ... Et il aurait épargné à Riku d'apprendre la mort de son meilleur ami ... Il lui en voudrait à vie, maintenant. Déjà que leur relation semblait tendue, cela ne fera qu'aggraver les choses ... Et le blond ne pensait pas qu'un simple _**"Désolé"**_ ou encore _**"Pardon"**_ suffiraient ...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le ponton. Une fois les pieds sur terre, l'argenté attacha la barque puis ils se mirent en quête de la cachette. Resté en avant, Riku menait l'expédition. Aqua et Roxas, eux, restèrent un peu en retrait.

 **\- C'est ici.** Déclara le meilleur ami de Sora.

En effet, derrière un imposant feuillage, on pouvait apercevoir l'entrée d'une grotte. Très intelligeante comme cachette, il fallait le dire ! La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, aussi le trio décida rapidement de se mettre à l'abri dans la grotte. Comme dans ses souvenirs, Riku constata que tout les dessins fait avec Sora et Kairi étant enfants s'y trouvaient. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être dans un livre. Impossible. Sinon comment expliquer la présence de ses dessins ?

 **\- On ne risque plus rien ici.** Assura l'argenté.

Il se tourna vers Aqua et Roxas.

 **\- Si quelqu'un a une hypothèse, qu'il l'explique.** Dit-il, croisant les bras sur son torse

 **\- Moi, j'ai une hypothèse,** s'exclama alors la voix d'une jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient bien.

La jeune fille en question avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus couleur océans. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Kairi. Mais quelque chose chez elle n'allait pas. Elle portait des vêtements fait en peau d'animal et était armé d'un arc. La jeune fille décocha d'ailleurs une flèche et la pointa vers Roxas.

 **\- Vous êtes ses espions et vous cherchez à tous nous tuer.** Finit par dire celle qui ressemblait à Kairi.

Instinctivement, tous matérialisèrent leurs Keyblades et se mirent sur la défensive. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas la blesser, mais si elle employait la force, alors ils se devaient de riposter.

 **\- Attendez j'ai une idée !** S'exclama alors Riku. **Si ma mère a pu me reconnaitre, alors elle aussi.**

L'argenté baissa Point du Jour, sans pour autant la faire disparaître. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui ressemblait fortement à sa meilleure amie. L'auburn pointa cette fois-ci sa flèche en direction de Riku.

 **\- Un pas de plus et elle va droit entre tes deux yeux !** Prévint-elle.

Le meilleur ami de Sora rangea cette fois-ci sa Keyblade et leva ses mains, signe qu'il était inoffensif.

 **\- Tu me reconnais ?** Demanda le jeune homme.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils un instant, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire. Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux puis lâcha son arc à terre. L'auburn sauta alors dans les bras de Riku.

 **\- C'est TOI ! C'est vraiment TOI !**

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

 **\- Je te croyais mort ...** Dit-elle

 **\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ...**

L'argenté lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce monde étrange, Roxas, Aqua et lui, et ce qu'il avait apprit une fois ici. Kairi hochait la tête, signe qu'elle comprennait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire ...

 **\- Vous voyez ? On peut lui faire confiance !** Assura Riku.

Il se reçu soudainement un coup de rocher derrière la tête, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Le blond et la bleue voulurent réagir et attraper l'auburn, sauf que celle-ci semblait bien plus rapide et agile que dans leur monde d'origine. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, Aqua et Roxas subirent le même sort que l'argenté un peu plus tôt. Une fois sa tâche finie, elle déposa la grosse pierre au sol et s'écroula à terre, fatiguée.

 **\- Les gars ! ... Vous pouvez venir !** Appela la jeune fille au loin.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! En attendant, voici quelques paroles tirées du chapitre suivants pour vous donner envie de lire la suite ;) :

" **Aqua ... Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vas bien ...** "

" **Qui es-tu ?!**

 **\- Un être venu des plus noires ténèbres.** "

" **SORS DE MA TÊTE !** "

" **Tu n'es pas Mickey.** "


	5. Vieux amis

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xéhanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérante ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _ **Un petit peu d'action dans ce chapitre (même si je suis pas très douée pour les scènes de combat ^^' ...)**_

Note 3 : _**Encore un grand merci à**_ **Sazuka-san** _ **pour la review qui, comme l'autre fois, m'a fait grandement plaisir ! LES AUTRES N'HESITEZ PAS VOUS AUSSI ! Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi car ils me permettent d'améliorer le mieux possible cette fanfiction et surtout ça me motive pour écrire la suite ! '-'**_

Note 4 : _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_

 _ **Vieux "amis"**_

Le Fragment d'Etoile avait emmené le groupe dirigé par Terra au Château Disney. Si Yen Sid a préféré commencer par cet endroit, il y avait bien là une raison : le sorcier voulait d'abord comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son apprenti. De plus, il s'agissait là d'un monde que connaissait bien Sora et Terra.

 **\- Bon. Par où on commence ?** Demanda le châtain

 **\- On va se séparer et chercher des indices.** Informa le Maître. **Je vais rester en ville. Je la connais plutôt bien.**

 **\- D'accord. Moi je m'occupe du château !** Assura l'adolescent avant de s'élancer vers les grandes portes bleues et blanches

 **\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?** Questionna timidement Xion.

En effet, des trois, elle était la seule à ne rien savoir sur ce monde. Terra prit son menton entre son pouce et l'index de sa main droite et posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche. C'était sa "pause du penseur" comme il le disait si bien !

 **\- La ville n'est pas très grande. Je te conseille plutôt d'aller au château. N'oublie pas de contacter Sora ou moi si les ennuis se font savoir.**

 **\- D'accord.**

La noiraude partit elle aussi vers les portes du château du roi Mickey, mais beaucoup plus calmement que l'avait fait son camarade un peu plus tôt. Explorer presque seule cet immense demeure lui faisait un petit peur, elle devait se l'avouer. De plus, la jeune fille s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Roxas. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui avait mentit, tout à l'heure. Mais Xion n'avait pas voulut lui faire remarquer, de peur que cela engendre des tensions entre eux. Et ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça. L'adolescente se demanda également dans quel monde Lea avait bien pu se trouver.

* * *

Depuis sa dernière visite, Terra constata que rien n'avait changé. Les bâtiments étaient tous toujours là, de couleur extravagants et diformes. En face les grandes portes du châtaeu se trouvait encore le petit square. Et pas loin se tenait la scène où il avait reçu son prix du Million de Rêve, décerné par la reine par la même occasion ! Il s'agissait là d'un journée mémorable pour lui ! En effet, grâce à ce prix, le Maître avait enfin comprit que beaucoup de personnes comptaient sur lui, et que les ténèbres n'étaient pas toujours la meilleure façon de régler un problème.

Le brun se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvaient autrefois Rifi, Fifi et Loulou. Il se pencha pour mieux regarder à l'intérieur, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, un petit indice, qui lui permettrait de savoir où ils se trouvaient, tous. A première vue, rien lui apparut sous les yeux. Terra sauta alors par dessus le comptoir et entra dans la pièce. Plusieurs étagères où étaient rangés différents ingédients pour la création de glaces prenaient le plus de place. Parmi elles se trouvait une toute particulière. Le jeune homme sourit en regardant les étiquettes sur les différents étages de cette étagère. Les deux premiers avaient pour inscription "Terra" ; les deux seconds "Ventus" ; et les deux derniers "Aqua". Il ignorait que ses meilleurs amis collectaient eux aussi des ingrédients pour les neveux de Donald ! C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'ils étaient toujours là, après dix ans ! Mais le brun ne préféra pas les ouvrir. Ils avaient dû pourrir depuis bien longtemps ! Le reste da la pièce se composait de machines en tout genres pour la fabrication de glace. Rien de bien utile. Le Maître décida d'aller chercher ailleurs.

Il se rendit ensuite sur le terrain de Fruitball. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant à voir ici, si ce n'était l'armoire des trophées qui prenait la poussière dans un coin. Mais il pouvait bien y avoir des indices cachés dedans. Terra s'y approcha puis ouvrit les deux vitres de verre. Son regard se posa alors sur le trophée en or. Il portait l'inscription "Décerné à Aqua pour son fantastique héroïsme". Le brun sourit. Cela ressemblait parfaitement à la bleue. Il trouva également à l'intérieur du trophée une photo de la jeune femme avec la reine et le gérant du Fruitball. Le brun prit la photo et effleura le portrait de son amie.

 **\- Aqua ... Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vas bien ...** Dit-il.

Terra plia ensuite la photo et la rangea dans sa poche. Personne ne remarquera qu'il la prise ! Enfin, il l'espérait ... Il examina ensuite les autres trophées, mais il n'y avait là rien de bien intéressant. Le jeune homme soupira puis referma les vitres. Il ne trouvera rien ici, une fois de plus.

Sa prochaine destination était le circuit. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Le Maître se rappelait les nombreuses couses auquelles il avait participé et remporté. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement de sa première course. Quand Terra avait attéri avec son planeur Keyblade, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé en plein milieu d'un circuit plein de monstres remplis de négativité appelé "Nescient". Ceux-ci avaient bien failli le percuter avec leurs véhicules mais grâce à l'intervention de Tic, Tac et Minnie, il s'en était sortit vivant. Et heureusement ! Le brun avait ensuite appris que ses ennemis ne devaient en aucun cas se retrouver sur le circuit. Aussi décida-t-il de les éliminer. Mais il n'y avait plus personne, désormais. On entendait plus le bruit des moteurs se mettant en marche sur la ligne de départ ni même les cris encourageant des spectateurs. Tout cela a disparu. Et il fallait absolument que tout redevienne comme avant. Voir un monde privé de ses habitants le rendait bien triste, malgré les couleurs vives qu'on pouvait y trouver.

Une fois dans le hall des inscriptions, Terra ne trouva pas la trace de Tic et Tac comme il le pensait. Il n'y avait rien de bien important ici, aussi décida-t-il de faire demi-tour. Tout à coup, le brun remarqua des véhicules au loin. Il plissa les yeux, espérant mieux les appercevoir. Sauf qu'ils étaient bien trop loin. Bientôt, les engins disparurent derrière une petite colline. Ni une ni deux, le Maître décida d'aller voir ça de plus près et il changea donc sa Keyblade en planeur. Le jeune homme enclencha ensuite son armure et s'élança sur la piste. Enfin il trouvait des êtres vivants !

* * *

 **\- Sora ! Attends-moi !**

La pauvre Xion essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rattraper son camarade. Il fallait dire qu'il courait assez vite ! Ce dernier, en entendant son prénom, se stoppa dans sa course et se retourna.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Terra m'a dit de venir au château avec toi.** Expliqua la noiraude en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le châtain se gratta l'arrière de la tête puis reprit sa route en compagnie de l'ancienne marionnette. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un petit moment sans rien à se dire. Ils n'avaient jamais eut de grand sujet de conversation, pour dire. Xion appréçiait Sora car il ressemblait beaucoup à Roxas et Sora aimait bien la compagnie de Xion pour sa ressemblance avec Kairi. Ils se taquinaient de temps en temps. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Les deux adolescent arrivèrent devant une immense porte violette.

 **\- Je vais inspecter la salle du trône.** Informa le jeune porteur de Keyblade. **Commence par inspecter la bibliothèque, là-bas.**

Il désigna au bout du long couloir une porte à double battants marrons. Sora lui indiqua également que la pièce servait de bureau au roi, et qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance de tomber sur un indice. Il entra ensuite dans la salle d'audience, laissant la jeune fille seule. Ravalant sa salive, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, un roi devait sans doute garder quelques livres savants non ? Peut-être qu'il y en aura un qui pourrait les renseigner ?

Une fois la porte atteinte, la noiraude toqua, pensant qu'il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un. Elle attendit une minutes ou deux mais personne ne répondait. Xion entra donc. Elle ouvrit uniquement la porte de droite et se faufila en douce dans la pièce puis referma doucement derrière elle. La jeune fille prit le temps d'examiner la pièce. Cette bibliothèque était bien plus petite que la leur, ça, c'était sûr ! Le mur du fond comportait toutes les étagères avec les livres. Sur sa droite se trouvait une cheminée surmontée de l'emblème du royaume, les contours du visage de la souris. Sur le mur derrière elle étaient accrochés de multiples tableaux représentant Mickey sous différentes positions et vêtement différents. Enfin, au centre de la pièce se tenait un bureau en bois qui semblait assez simple. Il y avait dessus un étrange ordinateur. La noiraude allait commencer ses recherches par là.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le grand fauteuil de cuir puis commença à pianoter les touches du clavier, faisant diverses recherches. Elle remarqua bien rapidement que le roi avait prit le soin d'en faire, lui aussi et qu'il avait apparemment trouvé des réponses. Xion lut alors un article qui avait été écrit par Ansem le Sage en personne !

 **\- "La population des Jardins Radieux diminue de plus en plus chaque jour,** lut-elle. **Je ne sais que faire pour proteger mon royaume. J'ignore où ces créatures les emmènent. La seule chose que je connaisse de ces monstres sont leurs noms. Les Nescients, créatures nées de sentiments négatifs. Sans-coeur qui, comme leur nom l'indique, n'ont pas de coeur et les volent aux gens. Et enfin Simili, qui eux ne sont que des coquilles vides également en quête de coeur pour recréer Kingdom Hearts. Mais je ne comprends pas leur présence ici. Xehanort a été vaincu par Sora et les autres. Alors par qui sont-ils commandé ? Je vais devoir m'en assurer moi-même."**

L'article s'arrêta là. Xion frappa du poing contre la table. Si Sans-coeur et Simili travaillent ensemble, ça ne peut-être que plus grave que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu s'imaginer. De plus, trois de leur camarades, dont Roxas, manquaient à l'appel. Ils étaient enfermé dans ce maudit livre. La noiraude serra les poings. Si seulement Roxas lui en avait parlé, elle serait peut-être avec lui à l'heure qu'il était ! La jeune fille eut alors une idée lumineuse. Elle chercha des informations sur le bouquin. Quelque chose lui attrapa soudainement le bras. L'adolescente eut un sursaut et tourna la tête. Avec un petit cri, elle parvint à se dégager de son emprise et à sortir sa Keyblade pour se défendre. En face d'elle se dandinait un de ceux qui furent ses aliés passé un temps, un Reflet.

* * *

Comme dans ses souvenirs, Sora trouvait la salle du trône inutilement grande et vide. Certes, si Mickey et Minnie avaient pour habitude d'organiser des bals, c'était plutôt pratique. Mais le reste du temps, cette grandeur semblait inutile. Le trône en or et velours de la souris était toujours là, se tenant bien droit et impassible face aux évènements que subit actuellement le monde. Les deux statues géantes faites totalement d'or de Donald et Dingo se trouvaient toujours là, elles aussi. En vérité, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à voir ici. Non, la vraie salle à inspecter était sous le trône de Mickey.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du siège et activa le passage secret comme le lui avait montré Minnie, l'an dernier. Le trône bougea alors sur le côté puis laissa place à d'immenses escaliers descendant dans les entrailles du château. Sora y descendit donc et il se retrouva, comme il l'avait prévu, dans la salle de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière. Il constata avec soulagement que la pierre était toujours là. Ceux qui ont fait disparaître les habitants ne la cherchaient donc pas comme l'avait autrefois fait Maléfique pour s'emparer du château. Mais que voulaient-ils, au juste si ce n'était pas la pierre ?

Le châtain s'approcha de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière et posa une main dessus. Son pouvoir magique n'a pas été volé non plus. Sora se rappela ensuite la drôle d'aventure que ses amis et lui avaient parcouru pour sauver cette pierre, autrefois. Grâce à l'aide de Merlin l'enchanteur, ils avaient pu traverser une porte les menant dans le passé, bien avant que Mickey ne soit roi et que le château ne soit construit. Ils avaient bien aimé ce monde. D'ailleurs, la porte se trouvait-elle toujours là ? Le jeune homme tourna la tête et constata avec joie qu'elle se tenait toujours ici, attendant qu'on l'ouvre. Il eut alors une idée.

Sora se dirigea vers la porte et prit posséssion des deux poignets de la double porte argentée. Une petite visite dans le passé s'imposait. Sans réfléchir, le châtain l'ouvrit et entra dans le monde rétro. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs : fait de noir et de blanc. Même lui. Il avait par ailleurs retrouvé les vêtements qu'il portait lors de sa première aventure. Mais l'adolescent n'était pas venu ici seulement pour le plaisir ! Loin de là ! Il voulait s'assurer que tout se passait bien ici, au moins !

La Pierre Angulaire de Lumière s'y trouvait toujours, voilà une bonne nouvelle. Mais aucune trace des habitants. Alors ici aussi ? Sora allait repartir lorsqu'on l'attrapa par le bras. Sur le coup, il sursauta mais il fut bien vite rassuré en voyant le Mickey du passé. Le jeune homme sourit et se retourna vers son ami.

 **\- Mickey ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

Le futur roi du Château Disney lui montra la rivière et lui indiqua de le suivre. En vérité, l'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisque la souris l'entrainait déjà à sa suite. Une fois à la rivière, Sora ne remarqua pas de suite ce qui clochait. Pas de trace de Sans-coeurs ou autre créature des ténèbres. Alors quoi ? Il était où le problème ?

 **\- Je ne vois rien d'anormal ici ...**

Mickey lui montra ensuite le bâteau à vapeur de Pat. Il voulait y faire un tour ? Pourquoi pas, mais si Pat l'apprennait ... Cependant, la souris ne lui laissa encore pas le choix et le força à y monter. Heureusement que le futur roi savait naviguer, parce que Sora avait déjà tout oublié ce que le Pat du passé lui avait appris ... Sacré Sora !

* * *

Cela faisait plus de dix fois que Terra faisait le tour du circuit sans trouver la moindre trace de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas rêvé, si ? En ayant presque marre de chercher pour rien, le Maître décida de se ranger sur côté et d'attendre. Peut-être qu'ils repasseront ? Le jeune homme posa un pied à terre et enleva son casque. Il faisait vraiment chaud là-dedans ! Il sortit ensuite la photo d'Aqua qu'il avait "volé" et admira sa meilleure amie. Puis un sentiment de regret l'envahit. Le brun s'en voulait de la manière dont il s'était méfié d'elle, il y a dix ans, alors qu'il avait juste besoin de la présence de ses amis pour résister aux ténèbres. Il avait déjà des sentiments forts à son égart à cette époque et aujourd'hui encore il les refoulait. Et la voilà maintenant envolée on ne sait où. Terra aimerait être à ses côtés. La rassurer si elle avait peur, la protéger si elle était en danger, la prendre dans ses bras si elle était triste. Mais surtout tout lui avouer. Sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il le fera, quand elle reviendra.

Soudain, trois véhicules passèrent à toute allure à côté de lui. Le Maître de la Keyblade écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les engins ou plutôt les ennemis. Des Nescients. Il rangea rapidement la photo de la bleue puis remit son casque avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite. Terra n'eut pas de mal à les rattraper. Seulement, sans qu'il ne le remarque, les trois véhicules l'encerclairent de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Le brun fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi leur plan, au juste. Soudain, le Nescient de devant s'écarta sur le côté, imité par ses deux autres "camarades".

 **\- Quoi ... ? Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?**

Terra ne regardait plus où il allait, préférant fixer ses ennemis restés à l'arrière pour ne pas les perdre de vue. C'est alors qu'il fonça tête la première contre une colline. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de sauter pour ne pas finir écrabouillé dans une explosion. Il roula plusieurs fois sur le côté puis une fois arrêté, il se mit en boule pour ne pas être endomagé par l'explosion de son planeur Keyblade. Le Maître se releva ensuite et retira son armure. Il changea ensuite son véhicule en Keyblade puis regarda les dommages causés. Heureusement, c'était juste le haut de clef qui semblait le plus endommagé. Au loin, les Nescients regardaient Terra sans rien faire. Auraient-ils peur d'agir ? Ce n'était en tout cas pas le cas du brun ! Avec Terre Condamnées, il créa un tir de visée sur ses ennemis. Il s'entoura alors de glace et fondit sur les Nescients tel une flèche. Il ne restait bientôt plus aucune trace d'eux.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas. Vanitas a été détruit par Ven il y a longtemps ... Alors comment les Nescients peuvent-ils encore exister sans lui ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas de retour ... Non. Impossible. Ca doit être l'oeuvre de quelqu'un d'autre ...**

Une fois calmé, le Maître repartit en direction du château. Il ne trouverait personne ici.

* * *

Xion se retrouvait encerclée par une bande de Reflet. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient seulement de l'entourer en se dandinant. La jeune fille serra plus fort sa Keyblade. Devait-elle vraiment détruire ces Similis avec qui elle "travaillait" autrefois ? Elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à faire une telle chose. En quoi étaient-ils différents d'elle ou encore Roxas mis à part leur abscense totale de sentiment ? Oui, c'est ça. Ils ne ressentaient rien. Contrairement aux membres de l'Organisation XIII, les Reflets n'étaient que des coquilles vides.

Ne ressentant plus aucune état d'âme, la noiraude fondit sur le Simili en face d'elle. Il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup pour en venir à bout. Cependant, ses camarades n'apprécièrent pas trop la défaite d'un des leur et ils se jetèrent tous sur Xion, l'immobilisant au sol. C'est alors qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête :

 _ **\- Rejoins-moi, Xion. Je sais qui tu es. Une marionnette sans coeur qui s'est juste forgée une personnalité.**_

 **\- Qui est là ?!** S'écria l'adolescente en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des Reflets

 _ **\- Mon enveloppe charnelle n'est pas encore complètement recomposée. Mais j'y parviens, petit à petit.**_

 **\- Qui es-tu ?!**

 _ **\- Un être venu des plus noires ténèbres.**_

La noiraude remarqua alors deux Similis s'enfuir en emportant avec eux l'ordinateur de Mickey. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec cette machine ?! La jeune fille concentra toute sa force et parvint à repousser les deux Reflets qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle leur donna ensuite un coup de Keyblade à chacun puis s'élança vers les deux autres Similis pour les arrêter, sauf qu'il était trop tard. Ils firent apparaître un couloir obscur et s'enfuirent avec l'ordinateur.

 _ **\- Tu vois ? Tu ne sers à rien tant que tu resteras avec eux.**_ Dit la voix dans sa tête. _**Rejoins-moi. Et tu auras toute la gloire que tu mérites.**_

Xion prit sa tête entre ses mains et tomba au sol.

 **\- SORS DE MA TÊTE !** Hurla-t-elle

 **\- Xion !**

Terra venait d'arriver. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

 **\- Xion, parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

La noiraude reprit calmement ses esprits. Inutile de lui faire croire que tout va bien. Il l'avait entendu hurler.

 **\- Il était dans ma tête ...** Avoua-t-elle

 **\- Qui ?! Qui était dans ta tête ?!** S'inquiéta le Maître de la Keyblade

 **\- Je ne sais pas ... Mais j'avais déjà entendu sa voix avant ...**

 **\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a déjà parlé ?**

 **\- Je ... J'en sais rien ... Sa voix m'est familière ... C'est tout ce que je peux dire ... Désolée ...**

Le brun aida Xion à se relever et lui indiqua qu'ils devaient à présents retrouver Sora et qu'ils parleraient de cela un peu plus tard. La situation était bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer ...

* * *

Mickey conduit Sora jusqu'à une petite île sur laquelle il n'était pas venu lors de sa première visite. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir là-bas pour que la souris lui demande d'aller voir ? A première vue, l'île ne semblait guère plus grande que celle sur laquelle il jouait dans son monde avec Riku et Kairi.

Une fois le bâteau amaré, le châtain ne perdit pas de temps et sauta sur la terre ferme. Il examina un peu les alentours. Il s'agissait d'une île tropicale, à première vue, de par le nombre incalculable d'arbre. Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Mickey étant muet dans ce monde ne risquait pas de lui répondre et allait donc devoir chercher la réponse tout seul. Pour le coup, le jeune homme regrettait franchement de ne pas être resté avec Xion. Elle était tellement plus réfléchie que lui ! Le problème aurait pu être réglé rapidement ...

Le futur roi vint alors le rejoindre et l'attrapa de nouveau par le poignet. Là, il l'entraîna plus profondément sur l'île. Apparement, la souris connaissait bien cet endroit. Cependant, cette petite marche à pied n'empêcha pas Sora de réfléchir. Quelque chose clochait. Où se trouvaient tous les habitants ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus que Mickey ? Soudain, un éclair de génie fusa dans son esprit. Il réussit à se débarasser de l'emprise qu'avait l'habitant du monde en noir et blanc puis se recula. L'adolescent fit ensuite apparaitre sa Keyblade dans le creux de sa main. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **\- Tu n'es pas Mickey.** Affirma-t-il en levant son arme en direction de la souris.

Cette dernière eut alors une sorte de petit rire diabolique avant de se métamorphoser en un Sans-coeur casqué, plus connu sous le nom de Soldat. Sora fronça alors les sourcils. Après la défaite de Xehanort, les Sans-coeurs auraient dû tous disparaître. Alors comment expliquer le présence de celui-ci ? Il ne se posa pas trop de question et se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa Keyblade puis de s'élancer vers son ennemi pour l'achever. Une fois cela fait, un coeur s'éleva vers le ciel. Quelqu'un tentait de s'approprier de nouveau Kingdom Hearts. Le châtain devait immédiatement en parler à Terra ! Il rebroussa alors chemin pour arriver au navire. Il devait également fuir ce monde de fou qui était de nouveau infesté par les Sans-coeur. Sora ignorait leur nombre, mais il préférait ne pas les affronter tout seul.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! En attendant, voici quelques paroles tirées du chapitre suivants ;) :

" **Kairi. Toi et moi allons au château.** "

" **Elle a disparue ! Pas seulement elle ! Tous ! Tous le monde a disparu !** "

" **Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver quelques bandages ?** "


	6. Monde Vide

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe aprè s **_**Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérante ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Merci à**_ **Suzuka-san** _ **(tu vois je me suis pas trompée cette fois ! x)) et**_ **LWSabaku** _ **pour les reviews qui franchement me font énormément plaisir ! J'adore savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien et que certain apprécient. Ca me donne la force de continuer à écrire, alors merci à vous deux ! Merci aussi pour toutes les vues (j'ai dépassé les 160 pour les curieux xD) et j'attends vos retours en commentaires ! :D Je réponds toujours aux reviews, qu'elles soient anonymes ou pas. Voila, voilà :3**_

Note 3 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 :**_

 _ **Monde Vide :**_

Le Vaisseau Gummi s'arrêta en premier devant un monde qui semblait inconnu pour Kairi et Lea mais pas pour Ventus. En effet, il connaissait bien cet endroit pour l'avoir visité il a de cela dix ans. Cependant, le blond n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'il ne redevienne pas aussi minuscule que la dernière fois !

 **\- A première vue, je dirais que nous sommes devant le monde d'une des princesses de coeurs.** Dit l'auburn.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers la jeune fille puis le demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui faire dire ça.

 **\- C'est pourtant évident !** Affirma la meilleure amie de Sora. **Il y a un château avec un carrosse qui tourne autour du monde. Et qui dit château dit princesse. Et qui dit princesse dit princesse de coeur.**

Lea regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. La voilà partie dans de longues explications. Néanmoins, il brisa tout ses dires en lui affirmant qu'Alice n'était pas une princesse et qu'elle fait tout de même partie des princesses de coeurs. Kairi fit la moue puis croisa les bras, pas très contente que l'on cassait comme ça tout ses beaux arguments.

 **\- Enfin bref, l'un de vous connait ce monde ?** Questionna l'auburn

 **\- Oui, moi.** Dit subitemment Ventus qui était resté en retrait jusqu'alors.

Les regards de la jeune fille et de l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII convergèrent vers le sosie de Roxas.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!** S'écria Lea

 **\- Je voulais pas vous déranger ...** Annonça Ven en rigolant légèrement et se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

* * *

Le vaisseau se posa dans une grande plaine non-loin de la ville du château. Kairi se précipita vers la sortie, ayant hâte de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Pour l'instant, il faisait nuit et il était difficile de distinguer autre chose que la forêt légèrement plus loin éclairée grace aux rayons de la pleine lune.

 **\- Alors Ven, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre ?** Demanda l'auburn, impatiente d'en savoir un peu plus.

Le blond ainsi que Lea rejoingnirent la jeune fille qui avait prit un peu d'avance sur eux. L'adolescent croisa ses bras derrière sa tête à l'instar de Sora et afficha un sourire des plus innocents.

 **\- A part qu'on se trouve dans le monde de Cendrillon, j'en sais pas plus.**

 **\- Mais tu disais être venu ici avant nous, non ?** Répliqua le rouquin

 **\- Ouais, sauf que ... La première fois que je suis venu, je me suis retrouvé anormalement petit. Alors à part quelques pièces du manoir qu'on peut appercevoir au loin, je connais pas grand chose ...**

Kairi fit la moue. S'il ne connaissait presque rien, ça allait être difficile de remarquer quoi que ce soit qui parait anormal.

 **\- Et ... On fait quoi du coup ?** Questionna l'adolescente

 **\- Ven, je te conseille d'aller au manoir dont tu nous as parlé.** Proposa Lea

 **\- Pas de soucis.**

 **\- Kairi. Toi et moi allons au château.**

L'auburn hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de rester avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait se rendre utile. Certes, le rouquin ne semblait plus être Axel mais en apparence, il ressemblait toujours à l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée il y a de cela presque deux ans maintenant. Mais d'après Sora, elle n'avait vraiment plus aucun soucis à se faire car il était désormais de leur côté. Seulement, l'adolescente nourrissait encore quelques méfiances envers cet homme.

 **\- Bon, tu viens ?!** S'écria Lea qui entrait déjà dans la forêt.

Kairi sortit enfin de ses pensées.

 **\- Oui, oui, j'arrive !**

L'auburn courut elle aussi en direction des bois pour rejoindre le rouquin. Elle gardait cependant une certaine distance entre lui et elle.

* * *

En y repensant bien, Ventus n'aurait pas dû accepter d'aller au manoir seul. Non pas qu'il avait peur. Le problème était plutôt le chemin à suivre. En effet, plus il s'enfonçait dans la forêt à proximitée de la demeure, plus il remarquait qu'il voyait de moins en moins la maison, jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Le blond ne savait plus quel chemin prendre. Il arpentait donc des sentiers au hasard, espérant arriver bientôt. Peut-être même qu'il tournait en rond. Difficile de le savoir quand tout se ressemblait. Si seulement il pouvait au moins trouver un arbre qui pourrait lui servir de repère de part son originalité ... Comme un tronc fendu ou encore un arbre mort. Mais là, rien. Tout se ressemblait trait pour trait. Le jeune homme avait pensé à utiliser sa Keyblade, mais pour quoi faire ? Elle n'était pas une carte. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus créer de chemin lumineux par exemple.

Commençant à avoir mal aux pieds, le jeune homme soupira puis s'assit à terre. Il pouvait toujours esperer qu'un miracle se produise, non ? Puisque les rêves semblaient se réaliser dans ce monde, alors autant rêver. C'était un ami à lui, une souris du nom de Jaq, qui le lui avait appris en lui donnant l'exemple de son amie Cendrillon. Son rêve d'aller au bal s'était réalisé. Alors pourquoi ça serait différent pour lui ? Peut-être que ça ne se réalisait pas car il n'y croyait pas assez fort ... ?

 **\- Ven-Ven ? C'est toi ?** Demanda soudainement une toute petite voix.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule "personne", qui l'appelait ainsi.

 **\- Jaq ?** S'étonna l'adolescent

 **\- Là ! A tes pieds !**

Ventus baissa les yeux. Une toute petite souris vêtue de rouge sautait joyeusement sur ses chaussures. Le jeune homme baissa sa main droite et permis à son ami de grimper dessus. Il le monta ensuite au niveau de son visage. Les habitants de ce monde n'avaient pas tous disparu, ou alors personne n'avait encore disparu. Difficile à dire pour l'instant.

 **\- Comment vas-tu ?** Demanda Ven avec un sourire amical

 **\- Moi ça va. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de Cendrillon ...**

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il se passait donc des choses pas très net dans ce monde aussi.

 **\- Elle disparue !** S'écria la souris. **Pas seulement elle ! Tous ! Tous le monde a disparu !**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Jaq baissa la tête.

 **\- Non. Ca doit faire environ une semaine maintenant. Les seuls être vivants restant sont les animaux.**

 **\- Je vois ...**

Ventus se leva puis demanda à son ami s'il voulait bien le conduire jusqu'au manoir. Il devait se renseigner sur ces mystérieuses disparitions et peut-être y trouvera-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant une fois sur place.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet dans les bois, Kairi avait fait la moue tout en croisant les bras et en se tenant à distance de Lea. Être près de lui la mettait mal à l'aise. Et si son côté Axel reprennait le dessus et qu'il décidait de la kidnapper de nouveau ? Sauf qu'il n'y auvait aucun motif, cette fois-ci ... La dernière fois, il voulait juste la "protéger" de l'Organisation XIII. Mais il s'y était mal pris.

 **\- Tu vas arrêter de faire la tête ?** Plaisanta le rouquin

 **\- Je fais pas la tête.**

Le rouge s'arrêta alors puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

 **\- Je te propose un truc : si tu veux, dès qu'on arrive, on se sépare.**

 **\- On se sépare ?** Répéta l'auburn en levant un sourcil

 **\- Ouaip. Moi je vais au château, et toi tu vas en ville.** Proposa-t-il.

Kairi décroisa ses bras et mit ses mains sur les hanches tout en se penchant légèrement.

 **\- Et pourquoi ça serait pas moi qui irait au château ?!**

 **\- Parce que je l'ai décidé.**

Lea se remit ensuite en route. L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel. Impossible de lui faire changer d'avis en dirait. Mais bon, tant qu'elle était loin de lui, n'importe quoi lui allait.

Une fois arrivés en ville, Kairi ne perdit pas de temps et s'éclipsa à la première occasion venue loin du rouquin. La jeune fille tourna au hasard dans une ruelle. Elle était plutôt sombre et la seule source de lumière provenait d'un lampadaire au loin. L'auburn respira un bon coup puis commença ses recherches. Elle cherchait un peu partout. Au sol, en l'air, sur les murs, derrière les quelques caisses et tonneaux qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Mais elle ne trouvait rien. D'abord, qu'était-elle censée trouver au juste ? Des empruntes, des bouts de tissus ou n'importe quoi qui montrerait le passage d'un individu suspect ? Honnêtement, si elle trouvait le moindre indice, comment pourrait-elle affirmer qu'il s'agirait là du fauteur de trouble et non pas des habitants ?

Kairi reposa un peu violemment le couvercle d'un des tonneaux, commençant vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez de chercher pour rien. Et elle n'était qu'à la première ruelle ... Son acte créa alors du mouvement dans une des caisses derrière elle. Légèrement sur ses gardes, l'adolescente fit apparaître dans sa main Appel du Destin et s'approcha lentement. Une petite boule de poil blanche lui sauta alors au visage. Surprise, la jeune fille en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son derrière. Elle prit la chose qui venait de lui sauter dessus et le prit dans ces bras comme un bébé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici petit chat ?** Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le ventre.

Le chaton se mit alors à ronronner puis à se blotir contre elle. Il semblait content de la voir. Depuis combien de temps ce petit animal n'avait pas vu d'être humain pour demander autant de caresse ? Sans doute plusieurs jours ...

* * *

Lea leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était vraiment un cas. A peine avait-il tourné la tête trente secondes qu'elle c'était enfuie. M'enfin, comme ça, le rouquin n'avait plus cette adolescente dans les pattes et il pourrait chercher dans son coin tranquilement. Il l'avait assez cotoyé ces derniers temps pour qu'il sâche à quel point elle pouvait être bavarde une fois à l'aise. Et ça même avec lui.

L'homme au regard émeraude passa sur la place centrale pour se rendre plus rapidement au château. Il s'agissait là d'un grand espace où reposait en son centre une grande fontaine. Une dizaine de lampadaires l'éclairait. Ce lieu aurait put facilement être apaisant si une atmosphère sinistre n'y reignait pas. Cet endroit ressemblait plus à une ville fantôme qu'autre chose. Aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles mis à part l'eau s'écoulant de la fontaine et les bruits de pas du rouquin. Etant la place centrale, elle était censée être le lieu le plus bruyant et animé de toute la ville. Même en pleine nuit. Mais ce calme inhabituel le rendait bien plus qu'effrayant.

Derrière la fontaine se trouvait une grande avenue menant directement aux grilles du château. Lea passa donc pas là, puisque c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'aller inspecter sa zone. Normalement, une fois aux portes de fer, le rouquin aurait dû tomber sur des gardes l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, comme il s'y attendait bien. Mais bon, comme ça, l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII pouvait aller et venir aussi bon qu'il lui semblait.

Derrière les grilles se tenait un long et large chemin de pavé marrons. Tout autour se trouvait de la verdure qui semblait entretenue, bien avant la disparition de tous les habitants de ce monde. Lea ne prêta pas trop attention au paysage et continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver aux grandes portes en bois parfaitement polies des murailles entourant la demeure royale. Le rouquin les ouvrit en grand et pénétra dans la grande cour. Au centre se trouvait un grand bassin entouré de multiples buissons et arbustes de tailles et feuillages différents. Puis, en face, au loin, il y avait de grands escaliers menant cette fois-ci au château.

Une fois la porte à double battant ouverte, Lea entra pour de bon dans le château. Il fut accueilli par un long couloir surmonté d'un tapis rouge, comme s'il était un invité de marque. Cette idée lui plu énormément, d'ailleurs ! Une fois la porte d'en face atteinte, l'ancien Axel se retrouva de nouveau nez-à-nez avec un escalier de marbre. Terra et Aqua lui avaient déjà parlé de cet endroit. Et s'il s'en souvenait bien, le rouquin savait où il menait : à la salle de bal. Il allait donc commencer ses recherches là-bas.

* * *

Ventus n'avait jamais vu l'extérieur de la maison qu'occupait Cendrillon à l'époque. Mais une chose était sûr : elle ne ressembait certainement pas à ça. La demeure semblait abandonnée. Les vitres étaient remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. La nature avait repris ses droits, barrant la seule entrée de ronces. Quelques tiges de plantes zébraient les fenêtres, par moments.

 **\- Depuis le départ de Cendrillon, cette maison est tombée à l'abandon.** Informa Jaq.

La souris lui expliqua ensuite tout ce qui c'était passé au bal. Comment Cendrillon s'y était rendue finalement, comment elle avait perdu sa pantouffle et comment le prince l'avait ensuite retrouvée. Il expliqua ensuite comment la propriétaire des lieux, Lady Trémaine et ses filles, avaient fini consummées par leur propre jalousie. Ven eut un petit pincement au coeur. La robe de bal qu'il avait mis autant de temps a réalisé n'avait finalement pas servi à son amie. C'était bien dommage.

La question maintenant était : comment entrer ? Des ronces barraient le chemin et il n'y avait pas d'autre entrée. S'il était un peu plus petit, de la taille d'une souris comme autrefois, il aurait pu facilement se faufiler entre les ronces et passer sous la porte. Mais là ... Il pouvait toujours passer par une des fenêtres, mais c'était plutôt risqué non ? Rien qu'en la cassant, le blond n'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais bon, il s'agissait là de son unique moyen d'entrer. Alors autant le tenter.

D'un coup de poing, le sosie de Roxas brisa la vitre la plus proche de la porte d'entrée. Des bouts de verres restèrent incrustés dans sa peau, créant des entailles d'où s'échapaient des filets de sang. Il répéta cette action plusieurs fois jusqu'à créer une ouverture assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler. Il réussit ensuite à entrer, mais il se coupa pour cela un bout de sa joue et de ses bras. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune garçon examina plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'agissait du hall d'entré. Les meubles demeuraient tous recouverts d'une bonne couche de poussière. Le sol était sale, et des tâches marrons jonchaient le sol, par endroits. Sur le plafond trônaient de multiples toiles d'araignées accompagnées de leurs créatrices. Enfin, dans les angles, de la moisissure avait élu domicile. Il était d'ailleurs un peu difficile de voir où mettre les pieds, la seule source de lumière étant les rayons que renvoyaient la pleine lune.

Soudain, la main droite de Ventus commença à le piquer sérieusement. Il l'agrippa de son autre main puis serra les dents. La douleur lui était inconfortable.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver quelques bandages ?** Demanda le blond à son ami.

La petite souris réfléchit un instant avant de lui dire qu'il trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'ancienne chambre de Cendrillon. Si Ven s'en souvenait bien, elle se trouvait dans le grenier, et donc à l'étage le plus élevé du manoir. Lâchant un micro-soupire, l'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains et commença lentement à gravir les escaliers de marbre.

Une fois tout en haut, c'est à dire un quart d'heure plus tard car grimper dans le grenier pouvait être long, Ventus trouva la porte de la chambre fermée.

 **\- Mince ! Comment tu vas faire Ven-Ven ?** Questionna Jaq

 **\- T'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut.** Sourit le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua.

Il relâcha sa main droite puis fit apparaître dans sa main gauche sa Keyblade. Il la leva ensuite au niveau de la serrure puis une forte lumière jailli. Un bruit de porte qui se déverrouille se fit entendre avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre d'elle-même. Le blond rangea ensuite son arme et stoppa de nouveau la coulée du sang s'échappant de sa main droit grâce à sa main gauche. Le jeune garçon entra ensuite dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait exactement dans le même état que toutes les autres : délaissée.

 **\- Où est-ce que je dois chercher ?**

 **\- Dans le tiroir du miroir là-bas.**

Le regard de Ven se dirigea vers un vieux meuble décréprit surmonté d'un vieux miroir sale et endommagé. Plus personne ne semblait l'avoir utilisé depuis des dizaines d'année voire plus. L'adolescent ouvrit alors le seul tiroir présent et y découvrit plusieurs bouts de tissus de tailles et de couleurs différents. Il prit le plus long, qui était de couleur vert. Ventus alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit lui aussi recouvert de poussière puis commença à retirer les bouts de verres encore incrustés dans sa peau. Il se retenait de lâcher un petit cri à chaqua morceau enlevé. Une fois cela fait, il enroula tout autour de sa paume le bout de tissu. Il pouvait maintenant réelement commencer à chercher sérieusement.

* * *

Des terres arides. A perte de vue. Une montagne gigantesque. Aride, elle aussi. A son sommet, une étrange boule noire prenait peu à peu forme humaine. Une "naissance". Ou plutôt dans ce cas-là une "renaissance". Le corps du nouveau-né, encore en position foetal, bougeait lentement, jusqu'à s'étirer. Il se mit alors debout, un peu difficilement. Puis il admira ce paysage qu'il connaissait bien. Le même endroit où il était né une première fois. Puis son regard se dirigea vers les trois autres corps à côté de lui. Il reconnaissait la jeune femme pour l'avoir "tuée", il y a de cela quelques années. Il reconnaissait également celui avec qui il aurait dû fusionner pour créer la x-Blade. Sauf que quelque chose chez lui le dérangeait. En apparence, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son coeur. Ce qui lui fit penser que ce n'était peut-être pas lui. Mais cette dernière personne, ce jeune homme avec les cheveux argentés, qui était-il ? Il avait la vague impression de le connaître. Mais d'où ... ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! En attendant, voici quelques paroles tirées du chapitre suivants ;) :

" **Terra ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** "

" **Tu crois vraiment qu'on est dans le livre ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui a inventé l'histoire, alors tu devrais le savoir, non ?**

 **\- Justement, il est là le problème.** "

" **Nous sommes censés être des personnages fictifs. Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je te connaisse et toi aussi ?** "

" **Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?**

 **\- On continue notre plan.**

 **\- Mais, sans elle ...** "

" **Une mission ?**

 **\- C'est très simple.** **Nous allons au château récolter des informations.** "

" **On doit vraiment porter ça ?** "


	7. Doutes

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de** **développement.** **Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérante ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : **Cela** _ **faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Bon, alors voilà. Comme vous le savez sans doute, les cours reprennent bientôt et j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre soit le dernier avant un certain temps ... En effet, cette année je vais passer mon bac de français et il est super important pour moi étant une élève de L (On se demande pourquoi j'ai choisi ce bac x)). Donc voilà, j'essaierai d'écrire le plus souvent possible mais les cours risquent bien de me déborder cette année ... Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que le chapitre huit sera publié mercredi prochain mais rien de bien sûr ...**_

Note 3 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 :**_

 _ **Doute**_

Aqua ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'arrière de sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir. Ce coup de pierre aurait facilement put lui être fatal ! Mais pourquoi Kairi avait-elle fait ça ?! La jeune femme se redressa d'un coup. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Où étaient Roxas et Riku ? Allaient-ils bien ? La bleue regarda plus attentivement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cela ressemblait très fortement à une tente emmenagée pour qu'elle soit habitable n'importe quand. Quelqu'un pouvait donc aisément vivre ici. De l'autre côté de la toile, plusieurs ombres se mouvaient. Il y avait du mouvement dehors.

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, Aqua sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa cuisse. La bleue écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis dévia son regard vers celui ou celle qui semblait vouloir la garder ici. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Impossible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il n'était pas présent dans la pièce quand Roxas avait commencé à écrire ! Alors comment expliquer sa présence ici ? Etait-il comme Sora, Kairi ou encore la mère de Riku ? Une réplique spéciale de ce monde étrange ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il n'a jamais vécu sur les Îles du Destins !

 **\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?** Demanda faiblement la voix de l'homme à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme comprit à l'intonnation de sa voix qu'il semblait déçu.

 **\- Terra ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Questionna-t-elle, plus que perdue.

Le brun se releva à son tour puis lui adressa un sourire tendre. La couverture qui les protégeaient tous les deux du froid glacial de la nuit tomba, dévoilant la musculature parfaite du jeune homme. Aqua rougit légèrement à cette vue et détourna rapidement le regard. Terra enlaça alors son amie avant de lui murmurer au creu de l'oreille :

 **\- Tu m'as manqué.**

La bleue fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avant ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?! Même lors de leurs retrouvailles après dix ans de séparations ils ne s'étaient échangés qu'un _**"Salut."**_ tout à fait banal ! Cet homme ne pouvait pas être _le Terra_ qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Tout à coup, le brun défit peu à peu son emprise sur elle puis il déposa en doux baiser sur sa joue. Aqua rougit encore plus violemment. Cette fois-ci c'était trop ! Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se dégager de son emprise puis elle se releva pour de bon cette fois.

 **\- J'ignore qui tu es et ce que tu veux de moi. Mais sâche que ce n'est pas en te faisant passer pour lui que tu vas réussir à m'avoir.** Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle sortit ensuite de la tente, dans l'espoir de trouver Roxas et Riku pour comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passait ici. Sauf que cette tache ne risquait pas d'être facile. Plusieurs personnes, des hommes et des femmes, tous armés, participaient à l'activité de ce qui semblait être le camp. Ils faisaient tous des va et vient interminables. Et aucune trace des porteurs de Keyblades.

Aqua, voulant être le plus loin possible de cet homme immonde, marcha un peu aléatoirement entre les tentes, jetant de temps en temps des regards derrière elle, s'assurant que personne ne la suivait. Ainsi, la bleue finit par sortir involontairement du camp. Tant mieux, elle devait impérativement s'enfuir de cet horrible endroit ! Elle remarqua alors que la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui était pas complètement inconnue. En effet, la jeune femme l'avait déjà visité dans un autre monde où elle avait été, il a de cela dix ans. La Forêt des Nains. Mais elle n'était pas aux Îles du Destins il y de cela quelques temps ? Une minute ! Combien de temps avait-elle dormi, exactement ? ...

* * *

Sur la demande de Kairi, Roxas était partit chercher de quoi faire un bon feu de camp dans la forêt. La jeune fille estimait bon qu'ils devaient "participer à la vie sur le camp". Lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, Aqua et Riku subiront sans doute le même sort que lui. Les pauvres. Ils débarquaient dans un monde qui leur semblaient inconnu et pourtant si familier et on leur demandait de faire des tâches ménagères. Le blond aurait préféré des informations. Et il se doutait bien que ça serait pareil pour les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade.

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il marchait dans cette forêt plus que sinistre et ses pieds commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal dans ses nouvelles chaussures. En effet, en plus de participer à la vie du camp, la Kairi de ce monde avait également ordonné qu'il porte des vêtements adaptés à ce monde. Donc Roxas a dû troquer sa veste blanche et noire, son pantalon blanc et ses baskets noires contre des vêtements en peaux. Il les détestaient déjà, ses nouveaux habits. Sérieusement, ça sentait le bouc et en plus ça grattait partout. Encore pire qu'un pull en laine d'une vieille grand-mère ... Il avait plus que hâte de retrouver sa tenue habituelle.

L'adolescent trouva alors un gros rocher d'où s'écoulait un petit ruisseau et décida de s'y reposer quelques instants. Il se permit de ce petit moment de détente pour penser à ses meilleurs amis. Avaient-ils remarqué son abscence ? Comment avaient-il bien pu réagir ? Cherchaient-ils un moyen de le sortir du livre ? En parlant du livre, se trouvaient-ils réellement à l'intérieur ? Tout ça, tout ces lieux, tout ces habitants ... Certes, il avait pensé à certains personnages, mais pas l'histoire. Elle ne venait pas de lui, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il n'aurait fait en sorte que Sora soit mort. Il était sa forme humaine, ce qui entraînait sa mort à lui aussi. Et si cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle personne ne semblait le connaître ? En effet, Kairi connaissait Riku. Terra connaissait Aqua. Mais personne ne connaissait Roxas. Il n'avait pas croisé Lea ou Xion, d'ailleurs.

Soudain, un craquement de branche se fit entendre derrière lui. Le jeune garçon se retourna vivement, voulant connaître l'identité de la personne ou de la chose qui venait dans sa direction. Le blond fut soulagé en voyant une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bleus.

 **\- Roxas ?** L'appela-t-elle. **C'est quoi cette tenue ?**

 **\- Aqua ? Bah ... euh ...**

L'adolescent se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

 **\- C'est ce que Kairi m'a refilé. Elle t'a rien passé à toi ?**

La bleue vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui expliqua qu'elle s'était enfuie du camp à cause du Terra de ce monde. Roxas acquiça d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Dis Aqua ...**

 **\- Mmh ?**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on est dans le livre ?** Questionna-t-il, fixant le sol

 **\- C'est toi qui a inventé l'histoire, alors tu devrais le savoir, non ?**

 **\- Justement, il est là le problème.**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là exactement ? Seulement, le blond refusa d'en dire plus sans Riku. Lui aussi était dans la même galère qu'eux et il était juste qu'il ait des explications, comme tout le monde.

* * *

Riku semblait s'être réveillé dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une tente. Une très grande, d'ailleurs. En effet, au centre se trouvait une très grande table de bois, entourée de quatre banc en bois également. L'argenté se trouvait dans un coin, un peu à l'écart du reste. On aurait dit qu'on avait aménagé cette couchette spécialement pour lui.

Une jeune fille entra alors. Il s'agissait de Kairi. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** Demanda l'auburn.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'étira un peu la nuque.

 **\- J'aurais pu ... si tu ne m'avais pas frappé à l'arrière de la tête avec un rocher !**

La sosie de Kairi rigola légèrement avant de platement s'excuser. Elle s'assit ensuite sur un des bancs de la table et invita son "meilleur ami" à en faire de même. Ce dernier peina un peu à se remettre sur ses jambes mais parvint tout de même à la rejoindre. Il s'assit en face d'elle. En y regardant de plus près, sur la table était posée une immense carte, sans doute de la région. Ce qui ressemblait fortement aux Îles du Destin était entouré de rouge, tandis que plusieurs autres endroits dont Riku ignorait l'existance semblaient avoir été barrés au feutre rouge. Mais ce que l'argenté trouva bizarre était le fait que l'île principale sur laquelle il avait grandi était reliée au reste. L'île n'était pas aussi grande, de loin qu'il se souvenait.

 **\- Si je résume bien,** commença Kairi, **tes amis et toi vous avez été projetés dans notre** _ **monde**_ **lorsque vous avez écrit dans un livre.**

La jeune fille marqua une pose, attendant l'approbation du Maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier hocha la tête. C'était plus ou moins ça.

 **\- Donc, nous sommes censés être des personnages fictifs. Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je te connaisse et toi aussi ? Et le fait que tu sembles connaître cet endroit ?**

 **\- Justement. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. De plus, comment** _ **toi**_ **, tu expliques** _ **ça**_ **?**

Riku pointa du doigt la croix rouge.

 **\- Explique-toi.** Dit l'auburn en fronçant les sourcils

 **\- Normalement, l'île s'arrête après le volcan. Alors pourquoi il y a tout ces châteaux et autre endroit dont j'ignore totalement l'existance ?**

 **\- Eh bien parce que ça a toujours été comme ça.** Affirma Kairi.

L'argenté souffla puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Tout ça semblait bien trop compliqué pour comprendre tout d'un seul coup. La jeune fille se leva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle demanda ensuite au jeune homme de ne surtout pas bouger, car allait bientôt revenir. Riku acquiça d'un signe de tête. Une fois l'auburn dehors, le Maître de la Keyblade se pencha plus attentivement au dessus de la carte. Il essaya de chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire si les lieux barrés lui disaient quelque chose. Le premier était un château pas très loin, juste à la sortie de la forêt. Mais il ne le connaissait pas. L'argenté examina tout les lieux les uns après les autres, mais aucun n'attirait réelement son attention.

A court d'idée, Riku abandonna. Ils se trouvaient vraiment dans un monde très différent du leur.

* * *

Une fois sortie de la tente, Kairi se dirigea vers celle de son second. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du camp, contrairement à la sienne mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, comme ça, la jeune fille aurait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Riku avait disparu de sa vie car il avait été tué par _elle_ , il y a de cela cinq ans, et voici maintenant qu'il revennait, mais ne se souvenait plus de rien. Et qu'il délirait avec cette histoire de livre. L'auburn faisait confiance à son meilleur ami seulement ... Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ceux qui l'accompagnait. Pour commencer, comment expliquer le fait que ce Roxas ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, un dénommé Ventus ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! De plus, elle ne pouvait clairement pas faire confiance à cette jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. D'après Terra, elle l'avait quitté, il y a de cela cinq ou six ans maintenant, pour rejoindre les rangs de l'ennemi. Elle était sans doute une de _ses_ espionnes.

Une fois arrivée, l'archère ne demanda pas la permission à son acolyte pour entrer. Lorsqu'elle le vit encore couché, Kairi croisa les bras et sa râcla la gorge.

 **\- Alors ? Tu as pu en apprendre plus ?**

Aucune réponse.

 **\- Terra ! Je te parle !**

Elle lui donna un léger coup de pied dans le dos. Son second grogna légèrement puis se décida enfin à se lever.

 **\- Je t'ai posé une question.** Répéta l'auburn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le brun bailla, mit ensuite ses chaussures en peaux d'écureuil puis attacha pour finir son épée à sa ceinture.

 **\- Non, rien.** Répondit-il enfin en regardant sa supérieure dans les yeux

 **\- Comment ça rien ?** S'énerva la jeune fille. **Et où est-elle d'abord ?!**

 **\- Elle est partie ce matin. J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.**

Kairi décroisa ses bras et leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, son second ne semblait pas avoir comprit la gravité de la situation.

 **\- Bon, c'est pas grave. Elle reviendra bien un jour ou l'autre, puisque ses amis sont toujours là.**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?** Questionna Terra

 **\- On continue notre plan.**

 **\- Mais, sans elle ...**

 **\- Elle reviendra.** Affirma l'auburn en sortant da la tente.

* * *

Kairi revint dans la tente un quart d'heure plus tard, plusieurs armes dans les bras. Elle les déposa toutes sur la table puis adressa un large sourire à Riku.

 **\- Tu peux en choisir une.** Annonça-t-elle.

L'argenté secoua négativement la tête.

 **\- J'apprécie grandement ton geste, mais je te rappelle que j'ai ça.**

Le jeune homme leva la main et fit apparaîtra sa Keyblade. Le brun s'empressa alors de barrer l'entrée tandis que la jeune fille fit de grands gestes tout en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Range ça ! Si jamais** _ **elle**_ **te voit avec, tu risques gros !** Prévint-elle

 **\- Encore** _ **"elle"**_ **.** Remarqua son meilleur ami.

Il fit disparaître Point du Jour, ce qui rassura les deux autres.

 **\- Tu disais que nous étions ses espions justement, à la cachette. Mais je peux savoir de qui tu parles ?** Questionna l'argenté

 **\- Riku ! Tu es réveillé !** S'écria alors la voix de Roxas.

Terra s'empressa de se décaler pour laisser le blond entrer, en compagnie de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il lui joua d'ailleurs des sourcils lorsque cette dernière lui lança un rapide regard, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver.

 **\- Vous tombez bien.** Dit alors Kairi qui profita de la situation pour changer de sujet.

 **\- Comment ça ?** Demanda Aqua en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- J'ai une petite mission à te confier à toi** (l'auburn pointa la bleue) **et à toi** (elle montra cette fois-ci son meilleur ami).

 **\- Une mission ?** Répéta l'argenté

 **\- C'est très simple.** Intervint le brun. **Nous allons au château récolter des informations.**

 **\- Pourquoi nous ?** Questionna la jeune femme

 **\- Eh bien ... Pour tester vos aptitudes sur le terrain !** S'empressa de répondre le sosie de Kairi. **Mais avant ...**

La jeune fille désigna ensuite la paquet d'armes sur la table.

 **\- ... vous allez devoir choisir une arme.**

 **\- Pour quoi faire ? Nous avons déjà nos Keyblades.** Fit remarquer Aqua

 **\- Justement. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir ici. Car elles sont tabou.** Annonça le second de Kairi

 **\- Tabou ?!** S'écrièrent en même temps les trois amis venu d'un autre monde

 **\- Si vous réussissez votre mission, on vous expliquera.** Promis l'auburn.

Riku leva les épaules puis s'approcha de la table pour choisir une arme. Il s'entraînait souvent au maniement de l'épée lorsqu'il était enfant, aussi décida-t-il d'en prendre une. Quant à la bleue, elle mit un petit moment avant de choisir. L'arc lui faisait drôlement envie, mais le fouet aussi. Finalement, elle opta pour le fouet, car elle pourrait autant attaquer sur une longue distance que sur une courte ainsi qu'au corps à corps. La jeune femme prit également un petit poignard qu'elle cacha précautionneusement dans sa chaussure.

 **\- Ah oui. Il faudra que je vous donne d'autres vêtements également avant de partir. Il faut que vous ayez l'air "normaux".** Expliqua Kairi.

La jeune fille leur fit signe de la suivre, quant Roxas la retint.

 **\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

 **\- Ven va s'occuper de toi, t'en fais pas.** Répondit Terra à la place de sa cheffe. **Attends-le ici, je vais aller le prévenir.**

Le blond hocha la tête puis les regarda partir. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait du même Ventus que dans leur monde ? Ou bien était-il lui aussi une toute autre personne ?

* * *

 **\- On doit vraiment porter ça ? Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise dedans ...**

Aqua venait d'enfiler les vêtements que Kairi lui avait prêté. Il s'agissait d'une robe bustier en peau marron-jaune descendant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle portait également des bottes fourées ainsi qu'un pantalon collant la peau de même couleur que sa robe. La jeune femme avait également enfilé une petite veste en fourrure pour cacher ses bras et le haut de sa poitrine. Enfin, autour de sa taille pendait une ceinture orange où était accroché son fouet. La bleue avait également prit le soin de ranger son poignard dans sa chaussure droite.

 **\- Mais oui ! Tu es parfaite !** Assura l'auburn.

La Maître de la Keyblade regarda sa tenue puis haussa les épaules.

 **\- Si tu le dis ...**

 **\- Nous sommes prêts. Nous pouvons y aller.** Annonça soudain la voix de Terra.

Le brun revenait en compagnie de Riku. L'argenté avait lui eut droit à des habits ressemblant un peu aux princes des contes de fées. Il portait un haut rouge bouffant ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des bottes de même couleur. Et, comme Aqua, il avait autour de sa taille une ceinture jaune soutenant son épée.

En voyant ses vêtements, la jeune femme ne put retenir ses fous-rires. Le jeune homme se braqua et rougit légèrement en détournant le regard.

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle !** S'exclama-t-il

 **\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas te prendre en photo !**

 **\- "Photo" ?** Répéta Kairi en haussant les sourcils

 **\- C'est quoi ?** Demanda Terra.

Riku et Aqua se lancèrent des regards inquiets. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'étaient des photos ou ils le faisaient exprès ?

 **\- Enfin bon, vous nous expliquerez plus tard. Vous avez une mission à accomplir, je vous rappelle.** Dit la sosie de la meilleure ami de Riku.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! En attendant, voici quelques paroles tirées du chapitre suivants ;) :

" **Je ne comprends pas ! Il est censé être ici !** "

" **C'est peut-être dangereux.**

 **\- Mais ... si Sora est là-dedans ...** "

" **J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être lui, la voix.** "

" **Qui es-tu ?**

 **\- La ferme. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !** "

" **La petite fille des Jardins Radieux. J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps.** "

" **Voyons comment tu te débrouilles avec cette Keyblade dont tu n'es pas digne.** "

" **Je te croyais mort.**

 **\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! Comment es-tu revenu ?!** "

" **Tu m'entends ... ? Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! ...** "


	8. L'Apparition

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

 ** _L'Apparition_**

Xion et Terra venaient d'entrer dans l'immense salle d'audience du Château Disney. Néanmoins, mis à part un trône, des statues en or représentant Donald et Dingo ainsi qu'un escalier géant, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur ami Sora.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas !** Dit la noiraude. **Il est censé être ici !**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il est descendu par les escaliers là-bas ?** Suggéra le Maître de la Keyblade.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Les deux porteurs de Keyblades descendirent donc les grand escaliers de marbre pour se rendre dans la salle de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière. Elle se tenait là, brillante, comme à son habitude. Et il y avait toujours la porte menant à la Rivière Intemporelle. Mais toujours pas de trace du châtain.

 **\- Plus qu'une solution : la porte.** Annonça la jeune fille

 **\- Attends !**

Terra la retint par la manche de sa robe noire.

 **\- C'est peut-être dangereux.** Compléta-t-il

 **\- Mais ... si Sora est là-dedans ...**

Tout à coup, la porte argentée commença à bouger bizarrement. La noiraude et le brun firent apparaître leurs Keyblades dans leurs mains et guettèrent l'entrée du monde en noir et blanc, prêts à bondir sur la première chose qui en sortira. Soudain, les deux battants s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un tomba à terre, comme s'il avait été poussé de l'autre côté. Puis la porte se referma.

 **\- Sora !** S'écria Xion en rangeant sa Keyblade tout en s'approchant de la forme humaine de Roxas.

L'adolescente lui tendit la main et ce dernier l'attrapa pour se redresser. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la porte, s'assurant qu'elle était bien fermée.

 **\- N'allez surtout pas là-bas.** Prévint-il. **C'est dangereux.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Questionna Terra qui venait de les rejoindre.

Sora expliqua alors son aventure dans la Rivière Intemporelle, comment il avait dû s'enfuir face à la horde de Sans-coeurs.

 **-** **Alors il y a également des Sans-coeurs ...** Conclu la noiraude

 **\- Hein ? Comment ça "également" ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autre ennemis ?**

Ce fut alors au tour de la jeune fille d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait découvert ainsi que l'attaque des Similis. Elle n'oublia pas non plus de mentionner l'étrange voix dans sa tête.

 **\- Il n'y a pas que les Sans-coeurs et les Similis dont nous devons nous méfier.** Intervint Terra.

Le Maître les tint au courant pour les Nescients. Il leur expliqua aussi qui les contrôlaient à son époque, il y avait de cela dix ans. Un être emplit de Ténèbres ressemblant très fortement à Sora. Ce qui étonna ce dernier, d'ailleurs. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé de ça, auparavant.

 **\- Vanitas tu dis ...** Marmonna Xion. **Et il ressemble à Sora ...**

La jeune fille, fixa le sol, pensive.

 **\- Ca te dis quelque chose ?** Demanda le brun.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

 **\- J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être lui, la voix. Mais impossible. Il est mort, comme tu l'as dit.**

Un long silence s'installa alors. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées.

 **\- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.** Annonça Terra, brisant le silence. **Allons autre part.**

Le Maître de la Keyblade sortit alors le Fragment d'Étoile de sa poche. Comme à la Contrée du Départ, ils s'agrippèrent aux un aux autre puis le fragment se mit à briller, les emportant au loin, dans un nouveau monde.

* * *

Cela faisait environ plus d'une heure que Kairi tournait en rond dans la ville du Château. Elle se demandait sérieusement ce que cela signifiait de trouver des "indices". Rien ne lui semblait suspect dans cette ville, mis à part ce calme plus qu'inquiétant. A chaque fois qu'un chat ou autre animal traversait les rues ou faisait tomber une caisse, la jeune fille sursautait de surprise. L'auburn avait d'ailleurs sortit sa Keyblade, au cas où le danger ferait surface.

A bout de nerf, l'adolescente se rendit sur la place centrale, là où se trouvait la fontaine. Elle s'assit sur le pavé, adossée contre la fontaine, puis prit son visage entre ses mains. Kairi en avait plus que marre d'être seule, dans ce monde d'ordinaire si joyeux d'après ce que lui avait raconté Aqua. La bleue lui avait également raconté ses mésaventures, ici-même. Être prise pour une princesse et devoir essayer une pantoufle de verre n'arrivait certainement pas à tout le monde ! La jeune fille soupira. Elle aussi aurait adoré partir à l'aventure avec Sora et Riku. Mais ils lui avaient formellement interdit, sois-disant car c'était "trop dangereux pour une jeune princesse comme elle". L'auburn ne voyait pas en quoi voyager de monde en monde était dangereux. Pour le coup, elle trouvait cela plutôt ennuyant, pour l'instant. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Kairi sentit soudain quelque chose se frotter contre sa cuisse. Elle baissa les yeux et reconnu le petit chaton qu'elle avait aidé un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille sourit puis prit la petite bête dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement le ventre tout en rigolant faiblement, ne voulant pas trop se faire entendre si Ven ou Lea décidait de revenir à elle pile à ce moment là. Tout à coup, le chat se mit à grogner et à faire le gros dos. Le poil hérissé, il sauta à terre et regarda en direction du château. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille regarda derrière elle. Peut-être était-ce son imagination mais il lui semblait voir quelqu'un s'avancer vers elle. L'adolescente prit Appel du Destin qu'elle avait laissé à terre un peu plus tôt puis se releva, faisant face à l'inconnu. Kairi plissa un peu les yeux. Était-ce son imagination encore une fois où il portait lui aussi une Keyblade ? L'auburn s'avança alors pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Voyant qu'elle approchait de plus en plus, l'inconnu se figea. L'auburn, quant à elle, s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Elle l'examina un peu. Un masque noir empêchait de voir son visage, il portait une drôle de tenue noire et rouge collant à sa peau, faisant ressortir les muscles de ses bras. Sa Keyblade, elle, ne lui rappelait en rien celles qu'elle avait déjà vues. Celle-ci était de même couleur que les vêtements étranges de son propriétaire.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?** Se risqua Kairi

 **\- La ferme. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !**

L'auburn se figea sous l'effroi. Cette ... voix. C'était la sienne. Mais, il n'était pas dans ce monde et ne manipulait pas cette Keyblade. Alors, comment ... ?

Sans crier gare, l'étrange garçon s'élança vers elle à la vitesse de la lumière et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans les côtes. La jeune fille se plia sous la douleur, tombant au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle cracha également un peu de sang. D'un revers de main, l'adolescente essuya le sang qui lui restait sous la bouche. Ce type n'était en aucun cas commode. Elle voulut ensuite attraper sa Keyblade qui avait volé au loin mais un pied lui écrasa sa main droite. Au dessus d'elle, l'inconnu l'empoigna par le cou et la souleva au dessus du sol. Kairi pouvait à peine respirer. Ses pieds se baladaient dans le vide, cherchant en vain les pavés de la ville.

 **\- Maintenant parle : qui es-tu ?!** S'écria l'étrange garçon

 **\- Non ... Toi qui es ... tu ?!** Tenta-t-elle. **Pourquoi, tu as la même voix que lui ?!**

 **\- J'ai dit : c'est moi qui pose les questions !**

Sans gène, il la jeta au sol comme une vulgaire serpillière. L'inconnu se dirigea ensuite vers la Keyblade de la jeune fille et l'examina avant de reprendre :

 **\- Ah. Je vois. La petite fille des Jardins Radieux. J'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps.**

Kairi tenta de se relever du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Comme savait-il ? Et que voulait-il dire par "j'aurais dû te tuer il y a longtemps" ? D'un coup de pied, il envoya Appel du Destin vers sa propriétaire puis se cala en position d'attaque, le bras gauche légèrement en avant et le bras droit en l'air. Cette position rappelait fortement celle de Riku.

 **\- Je vais réparer cette stupide erreur. Mais avant, voyons comment tu te débrouilles avec cette Keyblade dont tu n'es pas digne.**

L'auburn serra les dents. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ?! C'était lui qui n'en était pas digne ! La jeune fille attrapa son arme et s'élança vers son adversaire.

* * *

Après avoir bandé sa main, Ven demanda à Jaq s'il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre mis à part la disparation de toute la race "humaine". Ce à quoi il avait répondu négativement. Et cela découragea très fortement Ventus. Il ne voyait clairement pas comment obtenir des informations maintenant. Il pouvait toujours fouiller le manoir mais le simple fait de se trouver dans cet endroit humide et poussiéreux le décourageait. Mais il se devait de la faire. Pour comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à Mickey, Cendrillon, ainsi que les autres habitants des mondes.

La souris et lui se séparèrent alors. Le blond devait fouiller l'étage, tandis que son ami inspecterait le rez-de-chaussé. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait trouvé un ami pour l'aider ! Il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu tout seul, dans cette immense demeure inhabitée depuis des dizaines d'années.

Alors qu'il fouillait l'une des chambres - sans doute celle de la Marâtre de Cendrillon au vu de vieilleries innombrables - ses pensées convergèrent vers sa meilleure amie, Aqua. Même si elle était passée Maître de la Keyblade depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Coincée ainsi dans un livre, avec Roxas et Riku pour seuls alliés. Le sosie de Roxas se demandait également à quel sorte de danger ils faisaient face. Sans doute à quelque chose dont même son esprit tordu ne saurait s'imaginer.

Soudain, un léger frisson parcouru le dos de l'adolescent. Il sentait une présence dans ce monde. Une présence qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années car il la croyait disparue à jamais. C'était celle de son côté obscur ; de l'être créé à partir des ténèbres de son cœur. Ventus croyait l'avoir à tout jamais scellé dans son cœur. Ce n'était donc pas le cas ?

Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son visage. Il abandonna toute recherche et se précipita vers le hall d'entré. Jaq y était encore, ce qui l'évitait de le chercher.

 **\- Ven-ven ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'inquiéta la souris.

Le blond se baissa et lui présenta ses mains, lui permettant de monter. Il le déposa ensuite sur épaule et lui déclara qu'ils devaient vite aller en ville. Il avait réussit à le localiser, et heureusement. L'adolescent n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que Lea et Kairi soient sauf.

Grâce à l'aide de la souris, Ven réussit à atteindre rapidement les bords de la ville. Là, il préféra laisser son ami à l'entrée, lui promettant d'être prudent et qu'il reviendrait vite le chercher. Le blond fit apparaître ensuite sa Keyblade et s'élança dans les ruelles, cherchant son côté obscur. Il fouillait chaque recoins, espérant le trouver rapidement. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri venant de la grande place. Il reconnut immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix. L'adolescent s'élança alors à toute vitesse vers l'endroit d'où le cri provenait. Ce qu'il vit le fit immédiatement réagir. Kairi, étendue de tout son long sur le sol, le garçon masqué la menaçant de sa Keyblade de ténèbres.

 **\- Vanitas !** S'écria Ventus tout en lançant sa Keyblade en direction du garçon au dessus de son amie.

Brise Légère frappa violemment la Keyblade de son adversaire et la fit tomber au sol. Le dit Vanitas se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur. Il se désintéressa totalement de la jeune fille et braqua son regard sur le jeune garçon.

 **\- Ah. Ventus. Je te croyais mort.** Déclara-t-il enfin

 **\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! Comment es-tu revenu ?!**

Cette réplique eut pour effet de déclencher un fou-rire à son côté ténébreux.

 **\- Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, demande à tes amis. Tu sais, Aqua, Riku et Roxas. Oh ... ! J'oubliais ! Ils ne sont plus là ... !**

Il rigola de nouveau puis ouvrit un couloir obscur. Vanitas s'y engouffra alors, et disparu de ce monde. Ven serra les dents. Impossible ! Pas lui ! Pas cette ordure ! Il avait eut tellement de mal à enfin s'en débarrasser et voilà qu'il ressurgit, comme ça, sans aucune explication !

Le blond se précipita ensuite vers Kairi, toujours à terre. Il la releva et la fit s'asseoir près de la fontaine. Il prit ensuite son visage entre ses deux mains et lui parla :

 **\- Kairi ? Kairi tu m'entends ... ? Je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! ...**

Mais la jeune fille ne répondait pas. Ventus serra les dents. Il essaya ensuite de l'asperger avec de l'eau, mais rien n'y faisait.

 **\- Kairi, je t'en prie ... Sora va me tuer s'il t'arrive malheur ...**

* * *

Lea arriva à la salle de bal. A première vue, il n'y avait là rien de bien intéressant. C'était une immense pièce, éclairée par trois ou quatre lustres. Un immense tapis rouge séparait la salle en deux partie, menant jusqu'au trône du roi. Sans doute celui de Cendrillon et son prince désormais. Il y avait également de grand rideaux de velours surmontés de l'emblème du royaume. Et c'était à peu près tout.

Le rouquin s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Une fois au milieu, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et une drôle d'idée lui parvint. La salle résonnait à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied à terre, alors il voulait savoir si ...

 **\- HEY ! OH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?!**

Mis à part l'écho de sa propre voix, rien d'autre ne lui parvint. Au moins, comme ça, il le savait : personne ne se trouvait dans le château. A moins que cette personne soit sourde.

Lea désespéra. Cette mission l'ennuyait à mourir. Il ne se passait rien. Il n'y avait pas d'action. C'était plat. Même ses entraînements à la Contrée du Départ semblaient énormément plus mouvementés à côté de ça ! L'ancien numéro VIII allait détourner les talons lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose briller au loin. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux tout en s'approchant de l'objet au sol. Une fois atteint, il examina un peu plus l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une pantoufle de verre. Mais qu'est-ce qui ça faisait là ? Il y avait un bal d'organisé lorsque les disparitions eurent lieu ? En tout cas, ce soulier indiquait peut-être une potentielle tentative de fuite. Aussi le rouquin décida-t-il de garder la chaussure.

L'homme à la chevelure de feu ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le château. En effet, fouiller toutes les pièces ne servirait sans doute à rien, car jamais il ne trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant l'aidant à comprendre vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais cette pantoufle indiquait en tout cas que les habitants n'avaient pas eut le temps de s'enfuir à temps. Les ténèbres ont dû les surprendre en plein bal, peut-être. Difficile à dire dans un monde où les caméras de surveillances n'existaient pas ...

Lea refit donc tout le chemin inverse jusqu'à arriver sur la place centrale. Il fut étonné de déjà y trouver Ventus ainsi que Kairi. Mais cette dernière semblait dormir et Ven l'arrosait avec l'eau s'écoulant de la fontaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

 **\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?** Demanda le rouquin en rejoignant ses camarades.

L'homme au regard émeraude s'accroupit en face de l'auburn.

 **\- Vanitas.** Répondit simplement le sosie de Roxas.

Lea fronça les sourcils. Qui ?

 **\- Qui c'est celui-là ?**

Ven soupira puis expliqua toute l'histoire au rouquin. Sur comment il avait été créé la première fois grâce aux ténèbres extirpées de son cœur par Xehanort. Cependant, le blond ignorait comment il était revenu à la vie. Il lui raconta également ce qu'il avait dit avant de partir dans un couloir obscur. Lea se contentait de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre de toute façon. Soudain, les deux garçons entendirent la jeune fille tousser légèrement avant d'enfin ouvrir les paupières.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ... ?** Questionna-t-elle, légèrement perdue

 **\- Tout va bien.** Lui assura Ventus en lui prenant les mains. **Il n'est plus là. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ...**

L'auburn hocha la tête et expliqua qu'un garçon masqué l'avait attaquée sans aucune raison valable. Elle dit également qu'il prétendait la connaître mais elle ignorait toujours de comment cela était possible.

 **\- Désolée.** Dit Kairi. **Je vous suis totalement inutile …**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça !** S'exclama Lea. **Ce type t'a attaquée par derrière ! Il est fourbe, c'est tout.**

La jeune fille fixa un instant le sol. Elle remercia ensuite ses deux amis mais sans les regarder. Elle s'en voulait un petit peu d'avoir jugé un peu trop tôt Lea. Il n'était plus le même. Il avait changé.

 **\- Bon.** **On ferait mieux de retourner au vaisseau.** Déclara le rouquin.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Roxas attendait, seul, dans l'immense tente qui apparemment servait pour les choix d'opérations stratégiques. Le blond avait regardé la carte au centre, sans vraiment essayer de comprendre. Il tournait également en rond autour de la table, réfléchissant sur leur raison ici. Le simili de Sora ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette Kairi. Elle était beaucoup moins douce et aimante que la Kairi qu'il connaissait. Celle-ci semblait plus froide, affreuse et fourbe. Elle cachait forcement quelque chose. L'adolescent devait absolument trouver quoi.

 **\- Désolé pour le retard.** Annonça alors la voix d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

Ventus venait d'entrer dans la tente. Il transpirait beaucoup et sa respiration semblait saccadée. Sans doute avait-il dû se dépêcher pour arriver. Roxas le regarda attentivement. Tous ici ressemblaient à ses amis porteurs de Keyblades, mais tous avaient un petit quelque chose de différent. Par exemple, Terra montrait plus d'affection envers Aqua ; Kairi était plus méfiante. Quant à Ven, le simili ne savait pas encore en quoi il paraissait si différent, si on oubliait le regard froid qu'il lui lançait.

 **\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?** Demanda Ventus en haussant un sourcil.

Roxas ravala sa salive. Plus froid, ce Ventus là.

 **\- Dépêche-toi de choisir un arme. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit m'occuper des incapables dans ton genre ?**

L'adolescent n'apprécia guère cette remarque. Lui ? Un incapable ? Il va lui montrer de quoi il est capable et il comprendra que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses !

Le blond prit une arme au hasard, qui s'avéra être une épée en acier. Roxas admira un peu la lame. Elle avait dû être nettoyée il n'y a pas très longtemps. En effet, le jeune homme pouvait contempler son reflet à l'intérieur.

 **\- Bon. Tu te dépêches ou quoi ?! On a pas toute la journée je te signale !**

Le Simili mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure. Il n'était pas du genre violent d'ordinaire, mais avec lui, l'ancien numéro XIII sentait clairement que le courant n'allait pas passer. Pas qu'avec lui d'ailleurs. Avec tous les habitants de ce monde en fait. Sur le coup, Roxas regretta presque de ne pas être parti avec Aqua et Riku. Il espérait d'ailleurs que leur « mission » allait bien se passer …

Le sosie de Ventus attacha son épée à sa ceinture puis suivit celui qui allait être son Maître d'armes pour la journée. Ou pour un certain moment en tout cas. Ils sortirent de la tente principale puis se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Ven semblait bien savoir où il le menait, puisqu'il marchait en tête de fil, le regard droit devant lui, sûr des sentiers qu'il empruntait.

 **\- Nous y sommes.** Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Roxas fit la moue. Cet endroit lui semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Des arbres, des arbres, des arbres, et encore des armes. Et un petit ruisseau non loin. L'adolescent s'attendait à un véritable camp d'entraînement, un peu comme à la Contrée du Départ. En plus … ancien sans doute. Mais là, rien.

Sans prévenir, Ventus dégaina son épée et la pointa vers son sosie. Roxas, sur la défensive, en fit de même.

 **\- Je vais tester tes réflexes.** Déclara le Ventus de ce monde.

Avec un coup bien calculé, Ven visa les jambes de son adversaire. Roxas dû réfléchir rapidement et trouver une parade tout aussi rapidement. Mais, ayant déjà des réflexes avec sa Keyblade, il n'eut aucun mal à manier comme il se devait une épée. Le principe était exactement le même. Il para tout simplement le coup. En face, Ventus, un peu décontenancé, ne s'attendant pas à une parade aussi rapide, vacilla légèrement. Le simili de Sora sauta sur l'occasion pour le frapper avec le plat de sa lame. Son « camarade » tomba au sol.

 **\- Pas trop mal pour un débutant.** Dit-il. **Tu as les bases.**

Roxas lui tendit sa main gauche pour qu'il puisse se relever. Ven l'attrapa et tira violemment sur son bras. Tandis que l'adolescent tombait à terre, lui, pouvait se relever. Le Simili étant complètement sans défense, Ventus colla la pointe de son épée contre son torse.

 **\- Règle numéro une : Ne faire confiance à personne.**

A ce moment là, le jeune homme comprit qu'il allait avoir du mal à survivre dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait l'habitude d'accorder sa confiance facilement. Changer ses manières de faire allait être compliqué. De plus, il ne pensait pas que se battre sans Keyblade serait d'autant plus compliqué.

 **\- Là ! Des rebelles ! Avertissez immédiatement la reine !** Cria soudainement une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Roxas.

En effet, sur leur droite, entre deux arbres, se tenait un soldat arborant une cotte de mailles totalement noire. Il avait des cheveux rouge flamboyants, des yeux émeraudes, et des sortes de petits tatouages sous les yeux.

 **\- Axel !** S'écria Roxas

 **\- Nous devons partir ! De suite !**

Ven aida cette fois-ci vraiment son camarade à se lever et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le camp. Ils devaient impérativement prévenir Kairi. Cependant, Roxas ne pouvait détourner les yeux de celui qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami. Œuvrait-il pour le bien ou … pour le mal ?


	9. Dispute

**_Vivre dans le Passé :_**

Résumer : _**Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après Kingdom Hearts III qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Retour sur un Monde pratiquement oublié de tous !**_

Note 3 : _**Vraiment, désolée pour le retard ... :( Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? (:**_

Note 4 : _**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fanfic ! ;)**_

Note 5 : _**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 :_**

 ** _Dispute_**

Le Fragment d'Étoile déposa notre trio dans ce qui ressemblait à une jungle. Tandis que Xion s'était retrouvée complètement emmêlée dans des lianes épaisses, Terra et Sora, eux, se retrouvaient la tête dans les marais, sous la forêt de lianes, avec les hippopotames. Intrigués, ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs rassemblés autour des deux garçons.

 **-On dit bonjour aux grosses bébêtes !** Plaisanta l'adolescent.

L'un des animaux essaya de manger les cheveux du Maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier eut alors un geste de recul.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas ?!**

Terra se leva vivement et s'arma de sa Keyblade, qu'il pointa en direction des hippopotames. Les habitants du marais n'eurent aucune réaction, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le brun.

 **\- Mais ils se jouent de moi ou quoi ?!**

 **\- Allez, c'est rien, t'énerve pas contre eux.**

Le Maître de la Keyblade baissa les yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier, contrairement à lui, ne semblait pas dérangé à l'idée qu'un hippopotame lui mangeait les cheveux. Terra désespéra. Il se dit finalement que, avec la coupe qu'il avait déjà de toute façon, ça ne changerait rien.

Le meilleur ami de Ventus et Aqua sortit alors du marais pour se sécher, tandis que l'adolescent resta encore un peu dans l'eau pour jouer avec les hippopotames. « Comment peut-il rester facilement dans une eau aussi sale ? » Se questionna le brun. Il en conclut juste qu'il ne comprendrait jamais ce garçon.

Terra sortit alors de sa poche la photo d'Aqua qu'il avait récupéré au Château Disney. Il fut heureux, mais aussi un peu surpris, de constater qu'elle n'avait rien. Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit trempée, voire pire. Mais rien. Et il s'en réjouissait. Son regard ne pouvait dévier de la silhouette de son amie. Le brun serra les dents. Il aurait dû être avec elle. Terra se trouvait dans la même salle, quelques secondes plus tôt, avant que le drame ne se produise. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin en avait-il choisi autrement ?! Le Maître commença alors à jalouser Roxas et Riku. Eux avaient eut la chance d'être présents à ce moment là.

 **\- C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de vous déranger mais … Est-ce que l'un de vous deux à l'intention de venir me sortir de là ou je dois compter juste sur moi-même ?!** S'écria soudainement Xion.

Terra releva la tête et chercha tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à localiser la jeune fille. Son regard tomba sur celui de Sora. Lui aussi était tout aussi perdu que lui. La châtain haussa les épaules puis retourna jouer avec ses nouveaux amis.

 **\- Je suis en haut, imbéciles !**

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête en même temps. Effectivement, coincée entre plusieurs lianes se trouvait Xion. Elle était dans une drôle de position. Son bras droit passait au dessus de sa tête, l'autre suspendu dans le vide, et les jambes croisées. C'était assez marrant à voir, mais Terra se promis de ne pas rigoler. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la noiraude.

Le jeune Maître réfléchit alors à un plan pour la sortir de là. La première – et seule – idée qui lui vint fut de métamorphoser sa Keyblade en Planeur. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il grimpa sur sa monture puis vola en direction de Sora.

 **\- Passe-moi ta Keyblade.** Lui ordonna-t-il.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Pour quoi faire ?**

Terra roula des yeux et désigna Xion coincée dans les lianes. Vraiment, il fallait tout lui expliquer, à celui-là !

 **\- Ah, d'accord ! Tient !**

L'adolescent fit apparaître Chaîne Royale puis la tendit vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier le remercia puis vola vers la jeune fille. D'un coup sec, il frappa les lianes et celles-ci se brisèrent aussitôt, ne supportant pas la trop grande puissance de l'arme. Mieux valait donc ne pas s'en prendre un coup sur la tête !

N'étant plus soutenue par les lianes, Xion tomba tête la première vers les marrais. Et cela en fonçant sur Sora ! Sur le qui-vive, Terra s'élança pour la rattraper en plein vol.

 **\- Merci !**

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblades se déposèrent tranquillement au sol.

 **\- Moi aussi je veux faire un tour !** S'enjoua Sora.

Le jeune garçon avait laissé tomber ses amis hippopotames pour se reconcentrer sur ses véritables amis. L'adolescente descendit du véhicule tandis que Terra enlevait son casque. Il rendit la Keyblade à Sora.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un jeu.** Rétorqua l'ancien élève d'Eraqus, sur un ton un peu froid.

Sora fit la moue. Il ne trouvait pas cela juste que son amie ait eut le droit de voler sur le Planeur et pas lui. Le châtain fit la tête à Terra.

 **\- Je te ferai essayer une fois de retour.** Promis le brun.

 **\- C'est vrai ?!**

 **\- Seulement si tu es sage !**

Xion s'approcha des deux garçons, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Dîtes, on aurait pas une mission à accomplir par hasard ?** Rappela-t-elle.

 **\- J'allais justement y venir.** Dis Sora.

 **\- Mais bien sûr.** Ironisa la noiraude.

 **\- C'est vrai ! Je connais ce monde comme ma poche !**

Terra descendit de son Planeur puis le changea de nouveau en Terre Condamnée.

 **\- Toi, tu connais ce monde ?** Releva une fois de plus le Maître.

 **\- Vrai de vrai !**

 **\- Alors dis-nous où nous sommes.** Ordonna la jeune Simili.

 **\- La Jungle Profonde.**

Sora leur raconta ensuite qu'il était venu dans ce monde il y a presque trois ans maintenant. C'était lors de sa toute première aventure, aux côtés de Donald et Dingo. Il cherchait Riku et Kairi à l'époque. L'adolescent expliqua ensuite qu'il n'était jamais revenu depuis.

 **\- Si je dis pas de bêtise,** continua le jeune Porteur de Keyblade, **il y a un camp là-bas.**

Le châtain désignait un petit chemin s'enfonçant entre les herbes hautes. Terra et Xion haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne pouvaient que lui faire confiance, de toute façon, puisque lui seul connaissait ce monde.

Les trois amis suivirent donc le chemin. Ce dernier les mena tout droit sur une vaste place totalement déserte, entourée de bambou. Rien d'autre.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas !** S'écria Sora en écartant les bras. **Le camp est censée être ici !**

 **\- Et il n'y est manifestement plus.** Releva la noiraude. **Franchement Sora, tu croyais vraiment que nous allions trouver une trace de population humaine dans une jungle comme celle-ci ?**

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont la jeune Simili s'adressait à lui.

 **\- Si tu n'es pas contente,** reprit ce dernier, **t'as qu'à trouver une meilleure solution.**

Xion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard de glace à Sora.

 **\- Je propose qu'on quitte ce monde. Il n'est pas intéressant.**

 **\- C'est pas toi tout à l'heure qui avait hâte de reprendre la mission ?!**

La noiraude allait répliquer lorsque Terra intervint à temps :

 **\- Calmez-vous vous deux ! Vous disputer ne mènera à rien !**

Les deux adolescent adoptèrent une expression de surprise en même temps. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir le Maître de la Keyblade s'énerver ainsi. Honteux, tous deux baisèrent la tête en même temps.

 **\- Je suis désolé,** commença le jeune garçon. **Je n'aurais pas …**

 **\- Non !** S'écria la jeune fille. **C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses … Tu connais bien mieux ce monde que moi. Alors je devrais te faire un peu plus confiance.**

Terra soupira. Être en compagnie d'adolescents n'était pas de tout repos. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eut ce genre de dispute avec Aqua quand ils avaient leur âge pourtant ! Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que les deux jeunes gens ressentaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, à cette époque déjà. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas non plus que Ventus était aussi désagréable ou encore désobéissant. Bon, bien sûr, si on oubliait qu'il avait quitté la Contrée du Départ sans l'accord de Maître Eraqus. Mais là, c'était pour une bonne cause. Ou plutôt parce que le blond y avait été forcé. D'après ce que Terra avait compris, tout était de la faute de Xehanort et Vanitas. Par le biais de ce dernier, l'ancien Maître avait fait croire au sosie de Roxas que Terra ne reviendrait jamais dans leur monde. Inquiet, il avait essayé de l'empêcher de partir. Sauf qu'il avait malheureusement échoué et avait, par conséquent, décidé de le suivre à travers les mondes. Ce qui enclencha par la suite bon nombre de révélations toutes aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres.

 **\- On fait quoi finalement ?** Questionna Xion.

 **\- Je propose qu'on cherche les gorilles.** Répondit Sora.

 **\- Des … gorilles ?** Répéta Terra.

 **\- Oui, des gorilles.** Confirma l'adolescent.

 **\- De mieux en mieux.** Plaisanta la noiraude. **Pourquoi on cherche des gorilles ?**

 **\- Parce que qui dit gorille dit Tarzan.**

Terra et Xion se lancèrent un regard inquiet. C'était qui ce « Tarzan » dont il parlait ? Un ami à lui ? En y réfléchissant bien, Sora en avait plein, des amis. Même des animaux. Il suffisait juste de prendre l'exemple de Mickey, Donald et Dingo. Respectivement une souris, un canard et un chien. Alors un ami gorille, pourquoi pas, après tout ?

 **\- Bon, par contre, on a deux chemins possible pour y aller.** Avertit l'adolescent. **La forêt de lianes ou celle de bambou.**

 **\- Le plus court ?** Demanda Terra.

 **\- La forêt de lianes.**

 **\- Le plus sûr ?** Continua Xion.

 **\- La forêt de bambou.**

Les deux autres soupirèrent. Le choix allait être assez compliqué. Bien évidemment qu'ils devaient faire vite. Mais des fois, la sûreté primait sur la rapidité.

 **\- Lequel on prend ?** Questionna le Maître de la Keyblade.

 **\- La forêt de lianes.** Répliqua le Porteur de Keyblade.

 **\- La forêt de bambou.** Répondit la noiraude en même temps.

Sora et Xion se lancèrent un regard noir. Encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Terra leva les yeux au ciel. Ca allait encore recommencer …

 **\- Mettez vous d'accord.**

 **\- La forêt de lianes est plus rapide.** Argumenta le châtain sans détacher son regard de celui de la noiraude.

 **\- On privilégie toujours la sûreté à la rapidité. Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais appris ?**

 **\- J'en ai moi au moins !** Plaisanta Sora.

Cette réplique ne plut pas du tout à Xion. Écarquillant grand les yeux, cette dernière leva son poing et l'asséna sur la joue de son compagnon de voyage. Sans rien dire, la jeune fille s'élança vers la forêt de bambou.

Le coup qu'il venait de prendre l'avait pris de court. Tombé sur le sol, l'adolescent massa sa joue endolorie tout en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

 **\- C'est ça, fais ce que tu veux !** **Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te perds !**

Déterminé, Sora se releva et s'avança vers la forêt de lianes. Il fallait pour cela passer par les marais, d'où ils venaient un peu plus tôt. Le jeune garçon ralentit soudain le pas, remarquant que Terra ne suivait pas.

 **\- Tu viens ?** Appela le châtain.

 **\- T'es horrible Sora.**

Le Maître de la Keyblade lui tourna le dos puis partit rejoindre Xion, en direction de la forêt de bambou. Sora haussa les épaules. Il se fichait pas mal d'eux de toute façon. Lui connaissait parfaitement ce monde. Eux, pas du tout. Leurs sorts ne lui apportait peu. Le Porteur de Keyblade reprit tranquillement sa route. Et puis, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi la noiraude s'était mise dans de tels états à cause d'une simple question d'itinéraire ! Décidément, Sora ne comprenait vraiment rien aux filles !

* * *

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de bras, Xion prit sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. La remarque de Sora était complètement déplacée. Pourquoi devenir aussi agressif et méprisant tout à coup ?! La jeune fille ne saurait le dire. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'atmosphère de ce monde ? L'adolescente se souvenait que certains avait un impact sur les habitants et cela n'épargnait pas les visiteurs ! Elle se rappelait notamment du Pays des Merveilles, qu'elle avait visité autrefois, lorsqu'elle faisait partie de l'Organisation XIII. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, la noiraude se souvenait qu'elle avait dû boire plusieurs fois une potion pour rapetisser. Peut-être que Sora, en étant resté trop longtemps dans le marais, avait complètement changé d'attitude ? Mais même si c'était le cas, la jeune porteuse de Keyblade ne lui pardonnera pas de sitôt ce qu'il venait de dire !

Traînant des pieds, Xion continuait son chemin en regard droit devant elle. Le regard noir, elle n'entendait pas le Maître de la Keyblade qui espérait désespérément de la rattraper.

 **\- Xion ! Attends !**

Elle continuait à tracer. Ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, Terra transforma sa Keyblade en Planeur puis parvint à la rejoindre à toute vitesse. Il se plaça devant elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle freine sa course folle.

Le jeune homme enleva son casque pour mieux voir sa camarade.

 **\- Je viens avec toi,** dit-il.

 **\- Tu seras mieux avec Sora. Il connaît ce monde contrairement à moi.**

 **\- Justement. Il saura se débrouiller sans nous.**

Le brun descendit de son véhicule et le retransforma en l'état de Keyblade. Il la fit ensuite disparaître.

Terra posa ensuite fermement ses mains sur les épaules de Xion.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.** Annonça-t-il.

 **\- Pourquoi ?!** S'énerva Xion. **Tu ne me crois pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule ?!**

La jeune fille plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui bleu cristallin de son aîné. Elle lui lançait un regard froid mais aussi déterminé. Le Maître de la Keyblade ne doutait pas en sa force. Non, il était inquiet pour tout autre chose.

 **\- N'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Château Disney.** Prévint Terra.

La noiraude fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, elle ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Le jeune homme soupira. Finalement, il avait eut bien raison de l'accompagner.

 **\- La voix dans ta tête, tu te souviens ?** Tenta-t-il de lui faire rappeler.

 **\- La voix … La voix …** Marmonnait la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague. Elle semblait réfléchir. Mais à quoi ? Essayait-elle de se souvenir, ou était-ce autre chose ?

La Simili releva soudain la tête. Son regard était désormais empli de crainte.

 **\- Terra ! On doit retrouver Sora !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Le jeune homme semblait perdu. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, et voilà que, tout à coup, elle souhaitait plus que tout le retrouver ? Mais qu'avait-elle en tête ? Il ne la comprenait décidément pas du tout.

 **\- Sora n'aurait jamais agi comme ça en tant normal !** S'écria Xion.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** Demanda Terra en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Peut-être son esprit est-il corrompu par cette même personne !**

 **\- Sora est donc possédé comme toi un peu plus tôt !**

La noiraude affirma son hypothèse d'un signe de tête. D'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour aller chercher le jeune garçon.

Le Maître de la Keyblade invoqua sa Keyblade pour la transformer en Planeur et ainsi aller plus vite, quand il entendit un bruit sourd venir de derrière les bambous. Inquiète elle aussi, Xion sortit également Chaîne Royale. Ils se mirent touts deux en position offensive, guêtant le moindre mouvement dans la forêt. Rien.

 **\- Fausse alerte.** Annonça alors Terra.

La jeune fille rangea son arme. Soudain, une masse énorme fondit sur eux, par l'arrière. Xion n'eut pas le temps de matérialiser à nouveau son arme qu'elle se retrouva propulsée parmi les autres bambous de la forêt. La Simili parvint difficilement à se remettre sur ses pieds. Son dos lui faisait extrêmement mal. En effet, durant sa chute, elle s'était malencontreusement cognée contre un rocher qui traînait par là. La douleur lui montait jusqu'au cerveau. Bientôt, sa vue se brouilla également. Un bourdonnement agaçant lui déchirait les tympans. Ce fut à peine si elle entendit la voix de son ami lui ordonnant de fuir le plus vite possible et de rapidement trouver Sora.

La noiraude hésita quelques instants. Des deux côtés, ses amis étaient en danger. Mais Terra était plus proche d'elle. Seulement, dans son état, pouvait-elle vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui ? Xion n'avait plus le temps pour réfléchir. Elle fonça tête la première en direction du Maître de la Keyblade. Sora devra patienter encore un petit peu. Chaque chose en son temps.

La noiraude récita la formule du sort Soin puis empoigna son arme à deux mains. Elle s'élança en direction de Terra. Néanmoins, en plein milieu du trajet, la jeune fille sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol. Inquiète, elle commença à se débattre.

 **\- Laisse-moi partir !** Cria-t-elle.

L'adolescente ne voyait même pas ce qui la retenait ainsi. Elle eut alors l'idée de lever les yeux en l'air. La Simili comprit avec étonnement qu'un gorille lui était venu en aide. Elle arrêta instinctivement de se débattre. Cette créature ne lui voulait sans doute aucun mal. Derrière elle, plusieurs autres gorilles les suivaient, se baladant de branches en branches. Ils semblaient se diriger vers le lieu où les deux Élus de la Keyblade avaient été attaqués. L'un d'eux pris alors les devant et sauta de plus en plus vite de branches en branches avant de disparaître complètement. Tout se passait trop vite pour Xion et elle n'avait pas le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le gorille qui était en tête revint. Il tenait fermement Terra dans ses énormes bras. Ce dernier semblait inconscient. Ce qui inquiéta beaucoup la jeune fille.

Les gorilles continuèrent leur course. Sans doute se dirigeaient-ils maintenant vers leur territoire …

* * *

Sora poursuivait indéniablement sa route. Regardant droit devant lui, il ne se retournait même pas pour voir si on le suivait. Être seul dans cette jungle ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Au contraire, le jeune garçon en était ravi ! Personne pour lui casser les pieds et lui dire de prendre telle ou telle direction ou encore tel ou tel chemin ! Que la vie en solitaire pouvait-être plaisante !

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade sourit en repensant à sa dispute avec Xion. Non pas parce qu'il aimait se disputer avec elle, mais parce qu'une situation semblable lui était arrivée il y a quelques années désormais. Il se souvenait que Donald et lui s'étaient également disputés pour la toute première fois ici, dans ce monde. Mais le châtain ne se rappelait pas vraiment du motif … Le canard pensait inutile de chercher Mickey, leur roi, dans un jungle comme celle-ci. Sora avait cependant protesté en disant que Riku et Kairi se trouvaient peut-être là, eux. Leur dispute était partie de là puis avant empirée …

Sautant de lianes en lianes, l'adolescent sentait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une énergie néfaste. Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, puisque le repère des gorilles se trouvait également dans cette direction. Il n'avait jamais sentit une telle énergie de Ténèbres auparavant. Il s'agissait comme d'une concentration de mauvais sentiments. Haine, colère, mépris, jalousie. Sora comprit instinctivement que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une forme humaine parmi les arbres. Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade sortit Chaîne Royale tout en continuant de sauter de lianes en lianes. Il ne se tenait plus que d'une main, étant devenu un professionnel, depuis le temps qu'il s'amusait à sauter de branches en branches ainsi. Arrivant à hauteur d'un énorme arbre où il pourrait se poser facilement, le châtain sauta pour se débarrasser de sa liane. Il atterrit sur la surface plane d'un tronc d'arbre. Sora se mit immédiatement en position offensive. L'énergie néfaste venait de cet individu. Ce dernier portait un casque, ce qui empêchait de voir son visage.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?!** Demanda le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce dernier se contenta de rigoler. Rire sarcastique.

 **\- Tu devrais le savoir.** Répondit-il seulement.

Sans crier gare, l'être de Ténèbres invoqua une Keyblade et fondit sur Sora. Désemparé de le voir en manipuler une, l'adolescent ne parvint par à réagir à temps et se prit un coup de pied entre les côtes qui l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du tronc d'arbre. Il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber. Le châtain cracha du sang puis se releva difficilement. Ce gars-là ne rigolait pas du tout. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à lui !

Se remettant rapidement sur ses jambes, l'adolescent empoigna sa Keyblade à deux mains et fondit sur son adversaire. Ce dernier, droit devant lui, ne bougeait pas. Se rapprochant de plus en plus, Sora fondit sur lui comme une flèche. Cependant, alors qu'il aurait normalement dû lui porter un coup fatal, l'étranger se téléporta grâce à un couloir obscur juste à temps. Le meilleur ami de Riku se retourna vivement et grinça des dents. Il n'allait pas être facile à vaincre.

L'être des Ténèbres claqua alors des doigts. Une nuée de Sans-coeurs, Similis et Nescients apparurent quasiment en même temps. Sora écarquilla les yeux. Alors c'était lui que les contrôlait tous !

 **\- Il est temps d'accomplir ce pourquoi je suis ici.** Dit ce dernier.

D'un simple geste, il ordonna à toutes les créatures de fondre sur Sora. Seul contre tous, l'adolescent ne pouvait rien faire face à eux. Il se retrouva bientôt au sol, pliant sous le poids de Nescients, Sans-Coeurs et Similis. Fier de lui, l'étranger au casque noir s'approcha en riant aux éclats. Il s'accroupit ensuite face à sa proie et lui prit le visage entre deux doigts. L'adolescent, d'un geste de la tête, se dégagea rapidement de son emprise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être ainsi soumis face à un adversaire. Mais dans ce cas-là, il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire.

 **\- Tu voulais savoir qui je suis ? Je vais te le montrer !**

Son casque se désintégra totalement. Sora écarquilla les yeux. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Le châtain avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui son double en plus ténébreux. Même coupe de cheveux en pétard, même voix. Seuls ses yeux jaunes et ses cheveux bruns permettait de les différencier.

 **\- Comment ?!** S'écria Sora. **Je ne comprends pas !**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.**

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune porteur de Keyblade sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il luttait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais la pression était bien trop forte. On avait dû lui lancer un sort de Sommeil.


	10. Sous un Voile Blanc

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Et une tout autre intrigue qui commence, avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages clés ! ;)**_

Note 3 : _**N'oubliez pas la review, ça m'aide à me motiver et à écrire plus vite ! ^^**_

Note 4 _**: Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Sous un voile blanc**

Le petit groupe de rebelles composé de Terra, Riku et Aqua venait enfin d'arriver au village dans lequel leur mission devait se dérouler. Ils avaient dû traverser toute la Forêt des Nains pour arriver jusqu'ici, et la jeune femme ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était aussi énorme ! S'agissait-il encore ici l'effet de ce monde parallèle ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas ! Cependant, la bleue ne se souvenait pas non plus que la forêt débouchait sur un village. Un village ? Non, une ville plutôt ! Cette dernière s'étendait à perte de vue et semblait tout aussi grande que le forêt elle-même. On remarquait néanmoins qu'un bâtiment énorme dépassait largement les autres. Aqua se rappelait seulement qu'il devait y avoir ici normalement le château de Blanche-Neige. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce gigantesque édifice comprenait, de là où on pouvait le voir, deux immenses tours et d'innombrables petits vitraux de toutes les couleurs ainsi qu'une dizaines énormes cloches dorées. Rien de comparable à un château de princesse.

 **\- Où sommes nous exactement ?** Demanda curieusement la magicienne.

 **\- La Cité des Cloches.** Répondit Riku en fronçant les sourcils. **Elle n'est pas censée être ici.**

Aqua passa une main dans ses cheveux. Décidément, ce monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

 **\- Je vais faire le tour, attendez-moi ici.** Annonça alors Terra.

Le brun se leva et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme tout en lui promettant de revenir vite. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'attitude de cet homme. Elle avait plus que hâte de retrouver l'ami d'enfance qu'elle avait toujours connu.

 **\- Tu connais ce lieu, alors ?** Changea alors la bleue de sujet.

L'argenté acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il lui expliqua ensuite que la Cité des Cloches faisait parti des mondes endormis que Sora et lui avaient dû réveiller durant leur examen de Symbole de Maîtrise. Il apprit également à Aqua que le gros bâtiment qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin était la cathédrale de Notre-Dame, un excellent lieu de refuge en cas de besoin. La jeune femme en prit note.

Le Terra de ce monde choisit ce moment précis pour revenir. La bleue roula des yeux en le voyant. Elle l'avait presque oublié, celui-là ! Une envie irrésistible de le frapper s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur cet individu !

 **\- Rien à signaler.** Annonça-t-il en croisant les bras. **On peut y aller.**

 **\- On pourrait au moins savoir ce pourquoi on est ici ?** Questionna Riku.

 **\- Tu n'as rien voulu nous dire jusqu'ici. J'estime que nous avons droit à des justifications.** Remarqua la bleue.

L'argenté lui lança un drôle de regard. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être persuasive, par moment, mais le ton qu'elle venait d'employer face à lui était comme une claque en pleine figure ! Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler aussi sèchement. Si on oubliait bien évidement le combat face à Xehanort. Là, il s'agissait réellement d'une tout autre femme. Mais son attitude face à l'ancien Maître était parfaitement compréhensible, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. A elle, mais aussi Terra et Ventus. Sur le coup, Riku se demanda pourquoi elle se mettait autant en colère face à cet homme.

Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il expliqua ensuite son plan sans jamais ne détacher une seule fois son regard du sien. Cela semblait plutôt simple : les rebelles devaient simplement trouver quelques informations concernant la reine de ce monde.

 **\- La reine ?** Souleva Aqua. **Quelle genre de personne est-ce pour vous en prendre ainsi à une femme de haut rang ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Vous verrez cela avec Kairi lorsque nous rentrerons.**

Terra s'avança un peu plus entre les deux amis et se fraya un chemin entre eux deux. Il leur tournait désormais le dos et scrutait la ville avec un air triomphant.

 **\- Ton heure est bientôt arrivée.** Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

Les deux compagnons de fortune se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ces gens ? Que manigançaient-ils contre cette fameuse reine ? Dans quel but ? Toutes les réponses dont ils ont besoin ne leur parviendront qu'après avoir accompli cette mission ridicule.

Le brun se tourna alors vers les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade. Il leur adressa ensuite un sourire malicieux.

 **\- Notre mission peut officiellement commencer.**

* * *

Terra avait eut l'idée que chacun parte de son côté. La ville était vaste et trouver des informations concernant la reine pouvait être aussi long que rapide. Cela dépendait notamment de la manière de s'y prendre. C'était les arguments que le second de Kairi avait donné. C'est ainsi que Riku se retrouva, seul, face à l'immense ville. Il empruntait multiples rues et ruelles, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'important concernant cette reine. Mais quoi ? Que devait-il concrètement chercher ? Même s'il avait déjà parcouru les pavés de la Cité des Cloches plusieurs fois, l'argenté ne savait cependant pas comment s'y prendre pour en savoir plus sur cette sois-disant reine dont il ignorait même le nom. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? En demandant aux personnes autours de lui ? On le prendrait sans doute pour un fou. Tout le monde dans ce pays devait la connaître, cette souveraine. Si le jeune homme posait directement la question, cela se verrait directement qu'il était étranger à ce monde. Et là n'était pas le but.

C'est ainsi que, mains dans les poches, Riku écoutait les gens autour de lui parler. Jouer ainsi le voyeur ne lui plaisait aucunement, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ? L'argenté espérait de tout cœur qu'Aqua n'avait pas ce même problème …

Rien de ce qu'il n'entendait ne lui paraissait important. Les femmes discutaient de leurs enfants. Les maris de leurs femmes. Les enfants de l'école. Rien qui ne faisait référence à la reine.

Le soleil grimpait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Il devait être dans les alentours de midi. L'estomac du jeune homme gargouillait toutes les deux minutes. Il mourait de faim ! Le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi n'avait cependant aucun munnies sur lui. Pas un seul ! Il avait malheureusement tout laissé à la Contrée du Départ. Et toutes les bonnes odeurs de nourritures fraîchement préparées lui montait de plus en plus aux narines, accentuant d'autant plus son envie irrésistible de manger. Désormais, Riku avait plus que hâte que cette mission idiote se termine rapidement, pour qu'il puisse se réconcilier avec son estomac !

Une bonne odeur de poulet frit l'amena devant un petit bar un peu à l'écart des autres. Le jeune homme passa discrètement la tête à l'une des fenêtres pour y regarder à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait là d'un simple petit restaurant, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il ne contenait seulement que cinq tables, chacune composées de quatre chaises. A l'une d'entre elle, celle un peu plus au fond, se tenait un groupe de trois adolescents. Riku n'eut même pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour les reconnaître. Il s'agissait des autres amis de Sora, ceux de la Cité du Crépuscule. Hayner, Pence et Olette. Tous trois discutaient joyeusement et riait. Cela surprit un petit peu l'argenté de les voir avec des vêtements aussi différents de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de porter ! Les deux garçons portaient tous les deux une armure en fer qui devait sans doute faire beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'on se déplaçait avec. Ca devait pas être très pratique à porter. Étaient-ils engagés comme soldat dans cette ville ? Ou même ailleurs ? Ils ne jouaient pas, pour sûr, Hayner et Pence portaient tous les deux à leurs ceintures de belles épées en aciers ainsi qu'un bouclier qui semblait assez résistant. On pouvait d'ailleurs remarquer qu'un emblème était dessiné dessus, mais le jeune homme se trouvait bien trop loin pour identifier clairement ce qu'il représentait. Entre eux deux se trouvait leur amie, Olette. Elle portait une longue robe verte et rouge touchant presque le sol ainsi qu'un grand tablier blanc.

Cette dernière, remarquant que Hayner et Pence se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle, se leva et se plaça derrière le comptoir. Ce devait être elle, la gérante de ce bar. Riku se dit alors qu'elle avait bien du courage, pour s'occuper ainsi d'un restaurant à elle toute seule.

* * *

La jeune fille, de la plus haute tour de la cathédrale, observait la ville avec enthousiasme. Comme elle mourait d'envie de se plonger dans la foule, elle aussi, comme une adolescente normale !

Une idée lui vint alors. Elle se précipita dans la chambre que sa sœur lui avait gentiment prêtée. Là, la jeune fille s'élança en direction de son armoire. Quelle chance ! Elle trouva précisément ce qu'elle était venue chercher : une longue cape blanche avec un capuchon. Elle l'enfila rapidement et déposa le capuchon blanc sur sa chevelure blonde. La jeune fille prit soin également de mettre une paire de gants. Blancs eux aussi. Elle chaussa enfin une paire de bottes encore de la même couleur.

Avant de sortir, la blonde s'admira dans le grand miroir qui pourrissait dans un coin de la pièce. Au fil des jours, la poussière s'était amassée sur toute la vitre, et y voir son reflet relevait de l'impossible. La jeune fille chercha alors de quoi pouvoir le nettoyer rapidement. Ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant, elle se décida à prendre une robe dans son placard. Elle ne lui servira pas, de toute façon, puisque son séjour à la Cité des Cloches s'arrêtait demain soir. Elle n'avait cependant pas envie de rentrer voir sa petite sœur …

L'adolescente enleva la poussière grâce à la robe et admira son reflet dans le miroir. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de son visage était sa fine bouche et son petit nez en trompette. Elle sourit. Personne ne la reconnaîtrait sous cet accoutrement.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'on ne la suivait pas, la jeune fille regarda rapidement derrière elle avant de franchir les grandes portes de la cathédrale. Aucun garde en vue. Son plan marchait parfaitement !

* * *

Riku continuait de regarder à l'intérieur du bâtiment lorsque quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet. Titubant de quelques pas, le jeune homme regarda la personne à terre, celle qui venait de le bousculer.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui. Enfin, cela l'argenté le soupçonnait. En effet, la jeune fille – car il s'agissait d'une fille – portait une longue cape blanche surmontée d'un capuchon de même couleur.

L'inconnue hésita un peu avant d'attraper la main du Maître de la Keyblade.

 **\- Oui, merci …**

Elle dépoussiéra sa cape, devenu légèrement grise à cause des grains de poussières qui traînaient au sol. Remarquant qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Riku dans la sienne, la jeune fille s'empressa de la dégager rapidement.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** dit-elle, **mais je suis très pressée, et …**

 **\- Elle est là-bas !** S'écria alors une voix au loin.

L'inconnue jeta un regard derrière elle, comme affolée. Le jeune homme, inquiet, lança son regard dans la même direction. Trois soldat vêtu totalement de noir couraient dans leur direction. Riku écarquilla grand les yeux en les reconnaissant. Il s'agissait de Dilan, Aelus, et Ienzo ! Les anciens membres de l'Organisation XIII aussi se trouvaient dans ce monde ?! Alors, cette jeune fille devait être …

 **\- Je dois y aller ! Encore désolée !**

L'inconnue à la cape blanche se précipita à l'autre bout de la rue.

Les trois gardes passèrent au niveau de Riku. Aucun des trois ne lui prêtèrent attention. Pour quelles raisons poursuivaient-ils cette innocente jeune fille ? L'argenté ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber ainsi ! Il se devait de l'aider ! Le jeune homme pensait d'ailleurs l'avoir reconnue, même sous ce voile blanc. Et cela renforçait sa détermination à la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Le Maître de la Keyblade s'élança à son tour à sa poursuite.

* * *

Aqua arpentait les rues de la Cité des Cloches sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait ni même ce qu'elle devait y faire. Le plan de Terra était une très mauvaise idée ! Ce n'était pas équilibré. Lui et Riku connaissaient parfaitement cette ville. Elle, non. D'un certain côté, la jeune femme se réjouissait de ne pas avoir le Terra de ce monde dans les pattes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Et pas seulement par moment, toujours !

A force de marcher un petit peu au hasard dans les grandes rues, la bleue fini par arriver sur une grande place. Une fête semblait se préparer, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en constater. En effet, de nombreux petits chapiteaux se retrouvaient totalement dispersés à travers la place, des banderoles de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochés de lampadaires en lampadaires et une petite scène avait été installée à l'autre bout du faubourg. C'était également sur cette même place que se trouvait l'entrée de la cathédrale. Seulement, une foule innombrables d'habitants semblait amassée devant les grandes portes. Quelque chose se préparait ? Aqua ne put s'empêcher d'aller y jeter un œil.

Une fois sur place, la jeune femme constata qu'elle ne verrait rien, de la où elle se trouvait. En effet, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour y voir quoi que ce soit. La magicienne essaya de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir quelque chose. En vain. Elle dû alors se résoudre à lancer un sort pour se fondre rapidement dans la masse.

Aqua s'écarta un peu de la foule. Elle se rappelait bien ce que Kairi lui avait dit avant de partir : les Keyblades étaient tabous dans ce monde. Aussi, comme elle devait impérativement s'en servir, la jeune femme préféra s'éloigner, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

La bleue fit alors apparaître Garde du Maître, Keyblade dont elle avait hérité à la mort de Maître Eraqus, et récita la formule du sort Mini. La Maître de la Keyblade rétrécit à la taille d'un souris. Cela sera maintenant bien plus facile de se fondre dans la masse !

Comme prévu, Aqua parvint à se frayer un passage. Seulement, son parcourt n'a pas été de tout repos ! Plusieurs fois elle avait dû esquiver les pieds des civils qui manquaient de l'écraser ! Elle se jura de ne plus jamais refaire ce sort avant longtemps ! D'ordinaire, c'était sur les ennemis qu'on le lançait, et désormais, la magicienne savait pourquoi !

Une fois complètement devant, le sort qu'elle s'était lancé s'estompa. La bleue retrouva sa taille normale, et cela, elle en était plus que ravie ! Être à la taille d'une souris, c'était compliqué … La jeune femme sourit en repensant à la fois où elle avait rapetissé au Palais des Rêves, il y a de cela maintenant plus de dix ans, dans l'espoir d'aider de son mieux Jaq à libérer Cendrillon. Là, au moins, personne n'avait essayé de l'écraser ! Aqua avait même trouvé cela amusant, d'être à la taille d'une souris. Elle ne le pensait plus.

La magicienne reporta alors son attention sur les portes droit devant elle. Elle remarquait avec étonnement qu'une rangée de huit gardes, tous habillés d'une armure noire, semblaient garder les portes. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était d'en reconnaître certains. Parmi eux, Braig, avec qui elle s'était ardemment battue il y a plus de dix ans. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce visage sadique et cruel. Mais quelque chose en lui semblait changé. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement. Juste à côté se tenait également Terranort. Non ! Impossible ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Terra possédait encore son corps dans ce monde, alors comment se pouvait-il que … A moins que ce ne fusse pas lui. Aqua n'arrivait pas à le savoir, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Un peu plus loin se trouvait aussi … Lea ?! Alors c'était là qu'il se cachait ?! Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, à la fin ? La Maître de la Keyblade était complètement perdue. Elle se dit, qu'heureusement, Roxas n'était pas présent ! Il aurait été fou de joie de voir enfin son ami. Même s'il avait lui aussi quelque chose de changé …

Un autre soldat arriva. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux jaunes. Aqua fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, elle en était certaine. Mais où exactement ? La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Lea et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le rouquin hocha la tête, un petit sourire en coin. Quand il eut fini de parler, le bleu alla se placer entre Lea et un autre homme qu'Aqua n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était grand, très mince, les joues creuses, et les cheveux platines.

L'ancien numéro VIII se détacha alors du rang et s'adressa à la foule :

 **\- Mes chers concitoyens !**

Lea écarta les bras, comme tout le monde le faisait en croyant que la voix porterait plus loin ainsi.

 **\- Nous avons localisé la base rebelle !**

Une vague de murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Aqua serra les dents. Elle espérait juste que cela soit faux !

 **\- Elle se trouve tout près : entre la Forêt des Nains et les Îles du Destin !**

La bleue ravala sa salive. Ils savaient réellement. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir, prévenir Riku, Terra, n'importe qui ! Les rebelles étaient en danger ! La magicienne pensa alors à Roxas ! Il était resté seul au camp ! Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ?! Seulement, si la jeune femme partait maintenant, cela paraîtrait bien trop suspect. Et tout le monde comprendrait qu'elle faisait, en quelques sortes, partie des rebelles.

Le rouquin brandit alors son épée d'acier en l'air.

 **\- Sur ordre de la reine, nous devons les exterminer jusqu'au dernier ! Y a t-il des volontaires pour participer à cette mission ?!**

Nouveaux murmures dans la foule. Chacun s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Personne ne semblait vouloir partir à la chasse aux rebelles. Cela réconforta légèrement le cœur d'Aqua. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que la mission était abandonnée …

 **\- J'ai oublié un détail,** rajouta Lea, **à chaque tête de rebelle rapportées, vous aurez droit à mille munnies chacun !**

Cette fois-ci, plus aucun bruit. Certains hommes s'avançaient en direction des gardes. La jeune femme serra les poings. C'était insupportable à regarder ! Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils être aussi cupide ?! Comment pouvait-on accepter de tuer son prochain en récompense d'un peu de monnaie ?! C'était … complètement inhumain ! La bleue détestait de plus en plus ce monde !

Aqua regardait donc impuissante tous ces civils qui se présentaient pour partir en guerre.

Au bout d'un certain temps, plus personne n'osait s'avancer. La meilleure amie de Terra et Ventus jeta un œil à la foule. Plus de la moitié avait rejoint les soldats noirs. La jeune femme serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sous le coup de la rage. Comment les rebelles allaient-ils résister face à toute cette troupe ?! Mais d'abord, pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils ainsi à eux ? La bleue ne voulait pas vraiment y réfléchir pour l'instant et préférait se poser les questions plus tard, quand tout sera bien plus calme.

 **\- Bien !** Reprit celui qui ressemblait traits pour traits à Lea. **Futurs soldats, rendez-vous dans le hall de la cathédrale. Nous avons un plan à échafauder.**

Les soldats noirs se trouvant devant les portes entrèrent les premiers. Puis se fut au tour du rouquin, suivit des volontaires.

La foule se divisait de plus en plus. Aqua profita de l'occasion pour se précipiter dans les ruelles de la ville. Elle devait impérativement retrouver Riku et Terra et les informer du plan de ces soldats noirs au plus vite ! Cependant, un seul problème subsistait : où pourrait-elle les trouver ?

* * *

Riku continuait de suivre discrètement les trois gardes ainsi que l'étrange jeune fille. Qui était-elle dans ce monde, bon sang ?! Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue au camp, alors elle ne faisait pas partie des rebelles. Était-elle une simple civile ? Possible. Mais pourquoi cacher ainsi son visage ? Et pourquoi fuir les gardes noirs ? Ces gardes noirs … Qui étaient-ils au juste ? Les trois faisaient tous partit de l'Organisation XIII, dans leur réalité. Alors, il devait y en avoir d'autre, des anciens membres.

L'argenté se cacha entre deux maisons pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce fut alors qu'il vit passer Aqua à une vitesse folle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans de tels états ? Peut-être avait-elle trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un à qui le confier ? Le Terra de ce monde et bien sûr lui.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit son amie. Tant pis pour la jeune fille. Il ne serait jamais parvenu à la rattraper, de toute façon. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils finiraient par se revoir, à un moment ou un autre.

 **\- Aqua !** Appela-t-il de toute ses forces.

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme se stoppa net dans sa course. En reconnaissant Riku, elle fut soulagée d'enfin voir un visage connu.

 **\- Tu tombes bien ! Il faut qu'on retourne au camp !** S'écria la bleue.

Le Maître de la Keyblade fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle appris pour que ça soit aussi urgent ? Il lui demanda de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait calmement. La magicienne lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu : les soldats noirs, les citoyens, leur plan affreux …

 **\- Je comprends mieux ton affolement !**

 **\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Terra, et vite !**

 **\- Alors comme ça, tu es pressée de me voir ? Je commence à te plaire, n'est-ce pas ?** Dit alors la voix de Terra derrière eux.

Les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade se retournèrent en même temps. Le brun ouvrait grand les bras, incitant Aqua à venir le rejoindre. Cette dernière soupira et se retint de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Sérieusement, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

Riku comprit de lui même que la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, et c'était donc à lui de lui expliquer.

 **\- Mais c'est affreux !** S'exclama le second de Kairi. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?! Dépêchons-nous !**

Plusieurs hennissement déchirèrent alors le silence de la rue dans laquelle ils s'étaient posés. Passèrent alors une multitude de soldat civils, dirigés par les soldats noirs. Lea à leur tête. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville. La Forêt des Nains pour être plus précis.


	11. Séance d'Entraînement

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : **_De l'action au rendez-vous dans ce chapitre ! (:_**

Note 3 : _ **N'oubliez pas le review ! ;)**_

Note 4 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Séance d'Entraînement

Le vaisseau Gummi filait en direction de sa prochaine destination. Les trois héros de la Keyblade ignoraient toujours le prochain monde que Yen Sid leur avait attribué. Deux seulement étaient assis sur les sièges en face de l'immense pare-brise à l'avant du véhicule. Il s'agissait de Lea et Ventus. Kairi, qui ne se sentait pas totalement remise de son combat contre Vanitas, avait demandé à rester quelques temps dans sa cabine. Les deux garçons, comprenant sa détresse, l'avaient gentiment laissée faire.

 **\- Dis, ce Vanitas, comment expliquerais-tu qu'il soit revenu ?** Questionna le rouquin au bout d'un certain temps pour briser le silence.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

 **\- J'en sais rien. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.**

 **\- Vraiment, tu n'as pas une petite …**

 **\- Non, je te dis !** Coupa court le sosie de Roxas.

L'ancien numéro VIII haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son compagnon lui réponde aussi sèchement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans des états pareils ? Le fait qu'il n'est pas pu protéger Kairi ? Le retour inexpliqué de sa part de Ténèbres ? Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa tête. Il ne pourrait donc le confirmer et dire avec exactitude ce qui le rendait d'aussi mauvais poil.

 **\- Excuse-moi.** Dis l'adolescent. **Je vais voir comment se porte Kairi.**

Ven détacha sa ceinture et se leva sans même avoir un seul regard pour l'adulte. Jamais Lea ne l'avait vu comme cela auparavant, d'aussi peu qu'il le connaissait. Et il devait dire qu'il se sentait un peu inquiet pour son ami Porteur de Keyblade. Et cela n'avait aucun rapport au fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Roxas. C'était juste qu'il avait un peu appris à le connaître, depuis la défaite de Xehanort. Et le rouquin savait que Ventus était le type de garçon calme et réfléchit. Enfin, réfléchit, pas toujours. Il avait un petit côté de Sora, à ce niveau là.

* * *

Recroquevillée sur son lit, Kairi se repassait en boucle sa défaite face à Vanitas. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu face à lui. Était-ce lui qui était fort ? Ou bien elle qui était faible ? La jeune fille penchait pour les deux idées. Il semblait puissant, elle inutile. Oui, l'auburn se trouvait complètement inutile à cette mission. Elle pensait ne pas être faite pour le combat. Elle n'était bonne qu'à être la demoiselle en détresse. Bonne qu'à être toujours secourue. Le maillon faible. Pourquoi la Keyblade avait-elle choisit quelqu'un comme elle ?! Le fait d'être une fille n'avait rien à voir non plus. Si Kairi prenait exemple sur Aqua et Xion, les deux savaient se battre comme il le fallait. Cependant, auraient-elles pliées face à Vanitas ? Non. Jamais. Il ne leur arrivait même pas à la cheville !

La princesse de cœur eut alors une idée. Elle sortit de ses draps et se tint droite. Elle leva son bras droit devant elle et fit apparaître Appel du Destin. Puisqu'elle avait du niveau à rattraper, alors autant commencer dès maintenant ! La jeune fille allait commencer à s'entraîner dans le vide quand on toqua à la porte. Surprise, cette dernière autorisa la personne à entrer. Elle fut étonnée de voir Ventus.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?** Demanda-t-elle gentiment, avec un timide petit sourire.

 **\- Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles …**

Le blondinet baissa les yeux et remarqua la Keyblade dans les mains de son amie. Il comprit instinctivement qu'elle essayait de s'entraîner. Ven capta également que c'était là de la faute de Vanitas.

 **\- Kairi …** Commença-t-il.

Voyant que quelque chose clochait avec son compagnon de voyage, l'adolescente posa sa Keyblade sur son lit et s'approcha de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il pleurait silencieusement.

 **\- Ven ? Qu'est-ce …**

Le sosie de Roxas essuya ses larmes d'un revers de bras. Il serra ensuite les poings, mais il ne levait cependant toujours pas les yeux vers l'auburn.

 **\- C'est que … Je m'en veux.** Articula difficilement Ventus entre deux larmes.

Kairi soupira. Alors c'était ça ? Elle s'imaginait bien pire ! La jeune fille comprit un peu ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se sentait coupable car Vanitas était sa partie sombre, mais il ne devait pas se sentir coupable de tous ses méfaits ! Ven n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. Elle s'empressa de lui faire part de cela. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un tel état.

 **\- Bref,** enchaîna le jeune garçon pour changer de sujet. **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ta Keyblade ?**

L'auburn jeta un coup d'œil à Appel du Destin. Elle attendait toujours impatiemment sa propriétaire sur le lit. Elle la saisit et s'apprêta à la ranger en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire pour ça, mais ce dernier croisa les bras derrière la tête avant de lui annoncer :

 **\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne tout les deux ?**

Kairi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, un peu étonnée par la proposition. Un petit combat contre Ventus ? Pourquoi pas, mais, il était très fort comparée à elle et …

 **\- Je retiendrai mes coups, t'inquiète pas !** Promit-il.

La jeune fille fit la moue. S'entraîner contre lui pourrait effectivement être un bon moyen de s'entraîner. Elle confirma par ailleurs son offre.

Le blond sortit alors sa Keyblade et la tint à l'envers, comme à sa drôle d'habitude. C'était un peu grâce à cela que l'on parvenait à le différencier de Roxas. Il se prépara à l'offensive, lorsque cette dernière s'écria :

 **\- Attends ! Je viens de me rappeler : Sora m'a expliqué qu'il y avait une salle spéciale pour s'entraîner …**

 **\- Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !** Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Kairi eut un rire gêné. Il marquait un point. Elle n'y avait vraiment pas pensé avant. Seulement, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle en question. Tant pis. Le vaisseau n'était pas si grand qu'il n'y semblait paraître. La trouver prendra maximum vingt minutes. Mais la jeune fille espérait que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps quand même ! Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit un peu plus préparée avant d'arriver au prochain monde. Car personne ne savait où ils se rendaient, ni même ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir.

L'auburn sortit donc de ses appartements, suivie de près par Ventus. Elle prit ensuite le couloir de droite, puisque celui de gauche menait directement au cockpit. Au bout d'un certain moment, le chemin se divisait encore en deux. La voie de droite menait cette fois au réfectoire, ça elle s'en souvenait bien. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Kairi pouvait être une grande gourmande, quand elle le voulait ! Mais pour le moment, la question de son besoin de manger ne se faisait pas ressentir. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Les deux adolescents prirent donc le chemin de gauche. Une seule porte s'y trouvait, un tout petit plus à droite, juste en tournant. La jeune fille fit signe à son ami de s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte et passa sa tête à l'intérieur, pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la salle recherchée. Quel soulagement quand elle remarqua que c'était bien celle-ci ! Elle ouvrit donc grand la porte et invita le blond à entrer.

Contrairement à leur salle d'entraînement à la Contrée du Départ, celle-ci semblait ridiculement petite. Mais elle suffirait largement pour un petit combat amical. Trois mannequins de tailles différents étaient postés contre le mur du fond à gauche, stoïque et impassible, tels de bons petits soldats. Quelques appareils de musculations prenaient la poussière également. Il y avait, juste à gauche de l'entrée, une petite caisse en bois. Kairi se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Sans doute divers armes en bois, pour ne pas se blesser lors d'un entraînement. Est-ce qu'elle estimait qu'elle en aurait besoin ? Son but était au départ de s'améliorer à la Keyblade, alors autant s'entraîner avec, non ?

La salle semblait néanmoins inutilisée depuis bien des années. L'adolescente déduisait cela à toute la poussière recouvrant le sol ou les accessoires d'entraînements ou encore les nombreuses toiles d'araignées. Sora et ses amis ne devaient pas venir ici très souvent. Pour ne pas dire jamais. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin, avec tous les Sans-coeurs ou Similis qui traînaient dans les mondes, c'était bien plus pratique pour s'exercer que de frapper un stupide mannequin en bois !

 **\- C'est sale,** releva Ventus.

 **\- Pas grave. J'ai juste besoin de me défouler.**

Kairi alla se placer à l'extrême droite de la salle, et Ven à l'opposé. Une fois en place, la jeune fille respira un bon coup. Elle devait se donner à fond dans ce combat, comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était un moyen pour elle de mieux se concentrer.

 **\- On peut y aller ?** Questionna le blond.

L'auburn serra fort sa Keyblade. Elle se sentait prête.

 **\- C'est bon.**

 **\- Partez !**

La princesse de cœur fut la première à passer à l'action. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment cela soit possible, elle sentit ses jambes courir à toute vitesse. Jamais elle n'avait courut aussi vite de toute sa vie ! Tenant fermement sa Keyblade, elle se dirigeait avec détermination sur Ventus. Elle se trouvait presque à sa portée lorsque ce dernier, voulant éviter le coup, fit une pirouette en arrière. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle en profita que son ami soit un peu déstabilisé par son salto arrière pour sauter à son tour dans sa direction, Appel du Destin planté droit vers son cœur. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait jamais esquiver le coup, le blond eut pour idée de lancer le sort Glacier X. L'air autour de Kairi se fit alors de plus en plus froid. Alors qu'elle atteignait presque sa cible, une épaisse couche se glace s'empara d'elle et la figea dans les airs.

Le cœur battant la chamade, le sosie de Roxas se laissa tomber au sol. Il avait eut chaud ! Un peu plus, et s'en était fini de lui ! Elle pouvait être dangereuse, finalement ! Seulement, le jeune garçon n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souffler. En effet, il remarqua avec étonnement que la glace commençait déjà à fondre. Et Kairi semblait entourée d'une étrange aura rouge. Un sort de Brasier peut-être ? Mais impossible ! Personne n'était capable de réagir sous une telle couche de glace ! Personne sauf … Une telle force serait-elle vraiment enfouis au plus profond de l'auburn ? Ven ne s'en serait jamais douté !

Ventus se releva rapidement, la glace autour de Kairi avait presque totalement fondue. Histoire de préparer le prochain assaut, il alla se placer derrière elle.

Reprenant pleinement le contrôle de son corps, la jeune fille fondit sur le sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois Ven. Sa Keyblade percuta le sol, mais cela ne sembla pas la déstabiliser. Elle se redressa rapidement et jeta des regards autour d'elle, cherchant sa cible. L'auburn eut alors l'idée de se retourner. Elle remarqua alors Ven qui s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer le coup qu'elle avait essayé de lui asséner il y a quelques instants. Sauf que Kairi connaissait parfaitement la parade. La princesse de cœur tendit le bras et sa Keyblade vint entrechoquer celle du blond juste à temps. Cela eu pour effet de créer une onde de choc qui souleva la poussière présente dans la salle.

Ventus tomba au sol, un genoux à terre. Il toussa à cause du nuage de poussière que le coup venait de créer. Le Porteur de Keyblade essaya de trouver son amie malgré l'épaisseur du nuage. Cette salle sera nettoyée très prochainement, impensable de refaire un combat dans cette situation !

 **\- Kairi !** Appela-t-il, devenant de plus en plus inquiet. **Où es-tu ?!**

Une nouvelle quinte de toux s'empara de ses poumons. Cet entraînement virait presque au cauchemar ! Ce fut alors que le jeune garçon remarqua deux paires d'yeux rouges s'approcher lentement de lui. Cette fois, il en était sûr : ça virait clairement au cauchemar !

Récupérant sa Keyblade tombée au sol durant sa chute, le meilleur ami d'Aqua et Terra s'approcha de l'étrange apparition. Quelle fut sa surprise d'y découvrir Kairi ! Mais quelque chose chose clochait dans son comportement en plus de la couleur de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Elle le fixait, ne tenant Appel du Destin plus que d'une seule main. Ce n'était pas sa position habituelle. Un drôle de sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres rosées.

Complètement hors de lui, Ventus s'élança vers l'auburn et l'empoigna par les épaules. Il la secoua dans tous les sens.

 **\- Réveille-toi !** Lui hurlait-il au visage. **Ce n'est pas toi ! Reprends tes esprits ! Kairi, tu m'entends ?!**

La jeune fille ne répondait que par des ricanements. On aurait dit qu'elle était comme … possédée. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait la qualifier en cet instant.

De sa main libre, la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku attrapa Ven par le coup et le souleva dans les airs. Elle lui faisait subir ce que Vanitas lui avait fait il y a quelques heures maintenant. Comme une sorte de vengeance. Le blond arrivait de moins en moins à respirer.

 **\- Ce n'est pas … toi !** Tenta de raisonner Ventus. **Ne laisse pas la haine … t'aveugler … !**

Kairi n'écoutait plus ce qu'il lui disait. Elle fit disparaître sa Keyblade. Elle se concentra ensuite sur sa main droite pour y créer un puissant sort Brasier. Sans doute encore plus puissant que Brasier X ! L'adolescent le savait : s'il ne faisait rien rapidement, il allait finir carbonisé par son sort ! Il eut alors l'idée de rassembler toutes ses forces dans un seul coup de pied qu'il envoya dans le ventre de l'auburn. Cela sembla marcher, puisque la jeune fille le lâcha instantanément.

Ventus tomba lourdement à terre. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, il parvint tout de même à récupérer sa Keyblade tombée au sol lorsque son amie l'étranglait. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, lui lançait un drôle de regard haineux. Ses yeux injectés de sang la rendait d'autant plus effrayante qu'auparavant.

 **\- Je vais te détruire !** Rugissait-elle.

L'auburn appela de nouveau sa Keyblade, prête à retourner se battre. Ven écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille était inépuisable ou quoi ?! Et il était seul face à elle. Si seulement Lea avait la bonne idée de venir voir ce qu'il se passait ! Mais ce paresseux devait être bien trop occupé à roupiller dans le cockpit ! Ce qui faisait que l'ancien élève d'Eraqus devait se débrouiller seul face à cette folie. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait la faire revenir à la réalité ! Ses paroles ne semblaient même pas l'atteindre !

Kairi s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de son ami. Elle hurlait de rage. Ven devait rapidement réagir, s'il ne voulait pas périr sous les coups de cette folle ! Il réussit à faire un super-saut et à passer au dessus de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, complètement déstabilisée, ne parvint pas à comprendre à temps ce qu'il se passait. Ventus profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui asséner le plat de sa Keyblade dans la nuque, pour ne pas la blesser au sens propre. Sous le choc, la princesse de cœur tomba au sol, paralysée. Elle ne bougeait plus. Pas très sûr de son coup, le sosie de Roxas s'approcha d'elle, un peu en retrait tout de même. La jeune fille jouait peut-être la comédie et rien ne disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se relever sans prévenir. Arrivé au niveau de son visage, le jeune garçon remarqua que ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Et cela le rassura.

 **\- Kairi ?**

Cette dernière ne réagit pas de suite. Elle ferma cependant doucement les yeux et murmura un « désolée » presque inaudible.

* * *

Lea s'était endormi sur son fauteuil. En effet, il trouvait ce voyage en vaisseau Gummi bien trop long et ennuyeux. A son goût bien sûr. S'il était parti avec Ven, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été du même avis. Mais cela, il ne s'en rendra compte que bien plus tard.

Le rouquin se réveilla en sursaut, lorsqu'il entendit le sosie de son meilleur ami l'appeler. Surpris, il tomba carrément de son siège.

 **\- Hé ! Ca va pas de crier comme ça ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !**

L'ancien numéro VIII écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kairi inconsciente dans ses bras. Il avait manqué quelque chose, là.

 **\- Pourquoi tu l'emmènes ici ?!** Railla-t-il sans paraître pour autant méchant. **Faut la mettre dans son lit !**

Les deux amis s'élancèrent à toutes jambes dans les appartements de la jeune fille. Ils prirent soin de la déposer délicatement dans son lit, et ils la couvrirent ensuite de ses draps. Ven alla ensuite dans la salle de bain de Kairi – toute chambre avait droit à sa propre salle de bain – et chercha un gant de toilette. Une fois la main dessus, il le passa sous l'eau froide. Le blond revint enfin auprès de son amie et y déposa le gant mouillé sur son front.

 **\- Bon. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe là ?** Questionna Lea qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'auburn se retrouvait une nouvelle fois inconsciente.

Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une nouvelle fois de la faute de ce Vanitas. S'il avait décidé de s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à elle, ce type passerait un sale quart d'heure. Notamment si Sora et Riku venaient à être au courant de cela une fois de retour.

Ventus lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put leur combat. La force incroyable dont elle avait fait preuve. Son délire. Comment il avait réussit à la calmer.

 **\- C'est pas bon …** Releva le rouquin.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Aucun des deux ne réalisait vraiment l'ampleur de la situation. Les deux ne pouvaient néanmoins détacher leurs regards de Kairi. Ils espéraient qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, pour qu'ils puissent avoir plus d'informations.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Maître Yen Sid ?** Demanda Ventus.

Lea lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

 **\- Il a déjà beaucoup de chose à régler. Comme sortir nos amis du livre.**

Les pensées du blond se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Aqua. Quelles sortes d'aventures pouvaient bien lui arriver ? Comment allait-elle ? Rencontrait-elle des difficultés avec Riku ou Roxas ? Ven ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci de ce côté là. Il savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune Simili. Mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du meilleur ami de Sora. Certes, il n'appartenait plus aux Ténèbres comme on le lui avait expliqué, mais il lui arrivait des fois d'être sombre et lunatique. Et le jeune garçon savait également que le courant ne passait pas toujours entre la bleue et le Maître de la Keyblade.

Lea, quant à lui, songea à Roxas. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop en danger. Et qu'il cherchait surtout un moyen de rentrer ! Le rouquin s'inquiéta également pour Xion. Est-ce que tout se passait bien avec Sora et Terra ? Elle s'entendait bien avec les deux, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire, de côté là.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade posèrent de nouveaux leurs yeux sur Kairi. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Bon point. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller maintenant ...


	12. Le Maître du Destin

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Désolée pour le loooong retard, mais j'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'écrire celui-ci ! Et je dois même dire que je suis vraiment déçue du résultat ... Mais bon, c'est à vous de juger ^^**_

Note 3 : _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Le Maître du Destin

Roxas continuait toujours de courir à toutes jambes en direction du camp. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards derrière lui, vérifiant qu'aucun ennemi ne les suivaient. Ven semblait bien plus pressé que lui. En effet, il était partit devant, laissant le Simili de Sora seul. Le blond comprenait, il devait impérativement prévenir Kairi. Mais le jeune garçon avait quant à lui d'autres soucis à se faire. Il s'était perdu. Peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de courir aussi vite que Ventus ? Désormais, il errait dans les bois de la Forêt des Nains. Roxas entendait de temps en temps des hennissement de chevaux, le cliquetis des armures, ou encore des bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant. La bataille avait-elle déjà commencé ?

Le Porteur de Keyblade redoubla d'effort pour parvenir le plus vite au camp. Qui étaient ces soldats noirs au juste ? De quel côté se trouvaient-ils réellement ? Qui étaient les bons ? Qui étaient les mauvais ? Et cette fameuse reine qu'Axel avait mentionné, qui était-ce ? Et le rouquin ? Quel rôle avait-il dans cette histoire ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Roxas fut plaqué au sol par un soldat noir qui se tapissait dans l'ombre des arbres. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait attention autour de lui. L'épée sous la gorge, le jeune garçon essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il paniquait. Non, il s'occupait plutôt de regarder le visage de son agresseur. Yeux bleus, drôle de coupe de cheveux, blond. Il s'agissait du plus gros flemmard de l'Organisation XIII. Demyx. On pouvait facilement dire qu'il avait changé dans ce monde, pour sûr … En effet, Roxas se souvenait que l'ancien numéro IX n'aimait pas du tout se battre. Cela semblait plutôt le contraire, dans ce monde-ci.

 **\- On fait moins le malin, Monsieur le rebelle !**

Une once de folie s'entendait dans le son de sa voix. Dans ses yeux également. On aurait dit qu'il mourait d'envie de lui trancher la gorge. Ce qu'il allait presque faire.

Demyx leva alors son épée et la prit à deux mains, en visant la tête de son adversaire. Roxas profita de ce geste imprudent pour dégainer sa propre épée, qui était tombée en même temps que lui un peu plus tôt. Le soldat noir abaissa son arme dans un geste de folie. Le blond réussit à parer grâce à sa lame.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Ca aurait été bien trop facile !** Rugit Demyx.

Ce dernier se releva d'un bond, permettant ainsi au jeune garçon de se relever.

 **\- Très bien. Tu veux te battre ? Alors on va se battre.**

Réagissant aussitôt, Roxas se mit en position de combat exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'il maniait sa Keyblade. Son premier vrai combat avec une épée. Avait-il eut de la chance en tombant sur Demyx dans ce monde ? L'adolescent l'espérait bien !

Le Simili de Sora fut le premier à charger. Sans vraiment avoir de plan en tête, il visa en premier lieu les jambes, comme l'avait fait Ventus un peu plus tôt face à lui. Sauf que son adversaire esquiva d'une pirouette sur le côté. Roxas grinça des dents. Bien évidemment ! C'était une technique bien trop facile à esquiver !

 **\- Quoi, c'est tout ?** Nargua le soldat noir. **Je te pensais plus fort que ça !**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Demyx qui s'élança en premier. Sans que le porteur de Keyblade ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Se tenant le ventre, Roxas planta son arme au sol et se tint à cette dernière pour se relever. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua un drôle d'objet à ses pieds. Une … plume ? Comme celle qu'il avait utilisé pour écrire dans le livre ! L'avait-il malencontreusement emportée avec lui ? Mais que faisait-elle là ? Mais surtout … Pourquoi brillait-elle autant ?!

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?**

Le soldat noir s'approcha de la plume mais Roxas se jeta sur le sol à temps pour la récupérer avant lui. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'objet, le jeune garçon sentit l'immense pourvoir magique qu'il renfermait. Il n'en contenait aucun la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, ça, le Simili de Sora en était certain ! Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas du même ?

 **\- Donne-moi ça.** Ordonna l'ancien numéro IX.

 **\- Hors de question !**

Demyx arqua un sourcil. Il empoigna alors le porteur de Keyblade par le col, le faisait décoller du sol. Ce dernier, ayant toujours mal aux côtes, ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver assez de force pour répliquer. Il gardait cependant la plume fermement contre lui, ne voulant pas la lui céder.

Tout à coup, une chose étrange se produisit. Le temps parut comme figé. Le soldat noir ne bougeait plus. Il n'y avait plus aucun son. Plus aucun hurlement. Plus aucun hennissement. Plus rien. Seul Roxas semblait encore animé. Il profita de l'occasion pour se défaire de l'emprise de son ennemis puis tomba lourdement au sol. Le Simili de Sora alla ensuite récupérer son épée encore plantée dans le sol.

 **\- Bonjour, Roxas.** Dit alors une voix qui le fit sursauter sur le coup.

Le jeune garçon se retourna, son arme en main, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Il fut à la place accueilli par une jeune fille qu'il connaissait très bien.

* * *

La jeune fille courait à vive allure dans la Forêt des Nains. Son but ? Trouver le plus vite possible celui qui détenait le plus puissant pouvoir qui pouvait exister en ce monde. Et cela avant que la reine n'apprenne son existence. Car si elle parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus, alors cela serait un véritable fiasco ! Les méchants auront gagné. Et cela serait la fin de leur vie quasi-parfaite.

La fille toute de blanc vêtue lançait de temps en temps quelques regards derrière elle. Elle avait réussi à sortir de la Cité des Cloches sans se faire attraper par les gardes. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée de la retrouver. Pour l'instant, rien. L'inconnue espérait que cela allait durer pendant quelques temps.

Elle entendit soudainement des hennissements provenant de derrière. Elle se figea instantanément. Ils déchiraient le silence pesant de la forêt. Combien en avait-il ? Leurs cris étaient si puissant ! Plus d'une bonne cinquantaine ! Sa sœur avait réellement envoyé autant de soldats à ses trousses ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ? La jeune fille se souvenait d'une rumeur qui courait au sujet d'un camp rebelle entre la Forêt des Nains et les Îles du Destin. Se serait-elle avérée exacte ? Elle aussi se dirigeait vers là, puisque quelque chose lui indiquait que la personne qu'elle cherchait se trouvait au même endroit. Elle devait donc faire vite ! L'inconnue se remit immédiatement en route.

En chemin, alors qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds, la jeune fille se retrouva prise dans un piège. Un filet avait été étalé sur le sol, recouvert de feuilles mortes. Emprisonnée, elle pesta contre elle-même de ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

 **\- Sortez-moi d'ici !** Suppliait-elle à la personne qui l'avait faite prisonnière.

 **\- Trop tard, très chère. Tu es tombée pile dans mon piège.** Répondit une voix de fille.

La personne en question sortit de l'ombre. Elle portait sur elle une cape verte de camouflage, la capuche sur sa tête pour que l'on ne voit pas son visage. Elle tenait dans ses mains un arc.

 **\- Je t'en conjure, libère-moi !**

 **\- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?**

 **\- Je dois aider les rebelles !**

La jeune fille à l'arc se mit à rire à cette annonce. Elle enleva sa capuche, de sorte à ce que sa proie puisse voir son visage.

 **\- Sache que je suis des leurs. Je suis même leur chef. Et je ne te connais pas.**

La prisonnière soupira. Elle, elle la connaissait bien. Et le seul moyen de le lui faire savoir était d'enlever à son tour sa capuche. Ce qu'elle fit. La jeune fille découvrit alors sa natte blond et ses yeux océans, semblable à la jeune fille en face d'elle.

La blonde attrapa alors deux cordes du filet et se pencha un peu plus pour parler. Elle essaya de prendre sa voix la plus calme.

 **\- Tu me crois maintenant, Kairi ?**

L'auburn écarquilla grand les yeux. Que faisait-elle ici, dans la forêt ?

Elle sortit une petite dague qu'elle cachait dans une de ses bottes puis trancha la corde qui retenait le filet dans les airs d'un coup sec. Ce dernier tomba avec fracas.

L'inconnue eut à peine le temps de se relever que des bras vinrent serrer sa taille.

 **\- Je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais !** Pleura presque la cheffe des rebelles.

La jeune fille à la cape blanche répondit également à cette étreinte.

 **\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer …**

Tout à coup, un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent en même temps vers l'intrus qui osait perturber leurs retrouvailles. Il s'agissait d'un soldat grand, très mince, les joues creuses, avec des cheveux blond presque blanc mi-long. Mais surtout, il était vêtu d'une côte de mailles noire. Un soldat noir.

 **\- Pardon d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, princesses.**

Kairi défit son emprise sur la jeune fille blonde. Elle décocha une flèche et la pointa en direction du soldat de la reine.

 **\- Un pas de plus, et elle volera droit en direction de ton petit cœur.**

 **\- Oh la la, j'ai peur !** Ironisa-t-il.

Il dégaina alors son épée ainsi que son immense bouclier. L'insigne de la reine était gravé dessus. Un cœur rouge entouré de flammes noires.

 **\- Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener. Vifs ou morts. Et vous ne faites pas exception, même si vous êtes sa …**

 **\- Suffit ! Bats-toi si tu en es capable !**

Kairi sauta sur la branche d'arbre la plus proche mais aussi la plus basse. Elle envoya une rafale de flèches à toute vitesse. Mais son adversaire les stoppait grâce à son bouclier. La jeune fille grimaça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face à cela. De plus, elle devait protéger la jeune inconnue à ses côtés. Enfin, pas si inconnue pour elle en particulier.

C'est alors que la blonde s'avança vers le soldat noir. Que faisait-elle ?! L'auburn espérait juste qu'elle ne se rendait pas ! Au lieu de cela, elle joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Une aura blanche entoura alors son corps. Elle faisait de la magie ! Kairi pensait que seule la reine en était capable ! Puis, tout à coup, le temps parut comme se figer. Plus aucun son. Plus aucun mouvement. Plus rien. Un sort qui figeait le temps.

L'auburn sauta de sa branche et atterrit juste derrière la jeune fille en blanc.

 **\- Tu viens de faire de la magie ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

L'inconnue se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle remit sa capuche blanche sur sa tête puis s'avança vers la cheffe des rebelles. Elle se plaça juste à côté d'elle, et lui parla sans la regarder dans les yeux :

 **\- Le sort ne durera pas très longtemps. Je dois reprendre ma quête. Nous nous retrouverons peut-être plus tard.**

Kairi hocha la tête.

La blonde se remit alors à courir en direction du camp des rebelles.

* * *

La jeune fille, plantée devant Roxas, enleva sa capuche. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. S'agissait-il de la vraie ? Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle le connaissait ?

 **\- Mais, tu es …** Commença le blond.

Cette dernière plaça son doigt sur sa bouche, signe qu'il devait taire son identité. Le Simili de Sora fronça les sourcils. Le temps venait d'être suspendu par il se ne savait quel sort, alors pourquoi seulement elle et lui pouvaient-ils encore bouger ?

 **\- C'est moi qui l'ai jeté.** Répondit la jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue. **Et nous n'avons que peu de temps avant qu'il ne se dissipe.**

Le jeune garçon papillonna des yeux. Comment avait-elle fait pour lire si facilement dans son esprit ? Même Xehanort, malgré son immense savoir et ses odieuses compétences, n'en était pas capable pour autant !

La plume dans la main de Roxas brillait de plus en plus.

 **\- C'est donc bien toi, le fameux Maître du Destin.**

 **\- Maître du Destin ?** Répéta le jeune porteur de Keyblade, confus.

Qu'entendait-elle par « Maître du Destin » ? Y avait-il un rapport avec le livre dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tous ? Cela lui semblait un petit peu tiré par les cheveux, étant donné qu'il ne choisissait pas les événements à venir. C'est vrai : pourquoi aurait-il tué Sora ? Ou encore mis en œuvre cette bataille entre les rebelles et les soldats noirs ? Non, ce devait-être autre chose … Mais quoi ?

 **\- Je dois en avoir quelque part …**

La blonde fouilla dans les poches de son manteau. Elle sortit alors un bout de papier blanc. Que contenait-il de si important ? Une lettre, une formule magique ? La formule de ce sort peut-être !

Elle le tendit ensuite à Roxas, lui intiment l'ordre de le prendre. Ce dernier s'exécuta, impatient de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il le déplia. Regarda le recto. Puis le verso. Rien. Page vierge, totalement blanche. Alors quoi ? Que devait-il faire avec un bout de papier vide ?

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait remit son capuchon blanc, pour dissimuler son visage. Il fronça les sourcils. La plume dans sa main brillait de plus en plus.

 **\- Vas-y, écrit.** Dit l'inconnue.

Le Simili de Sora parut réfléchir quelques instants. Écrire, d'accord, mais quoi ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, ça les avait mené droit dans cette galère ! Alors que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Le blond devait sans doute bien choisir ses mots, pour ne pas empirer la situation. Sauf que rien ne lui venait, dans l'immédiat.

 **\- Roxas, vite ! Mon sort ne tiendra plus très longtemps !**

En effet, le jeune garçon remarqua avec effroi que Demyx recommençait petit à petit à recouvrer l'usage de son corps. Il griffonna alors quelque chose sur le bout de papier, espérant au plus profond de lui que son plan allait marcher !

Tout à coup, le soldat noir disparut. Roxas papillonna des yeux. Venait-il réellement de provoquer ça ?

La jeune fille prit alors le bout de papier et le lut.

 **\- « Le soldat noir, alors immobilisé par le sort de la divine jeune fille, se retrouva mystérieusement téléporté au près de celle qui l'avait envoyé ici. »**

Elle rangea la papier dans sa poche.

 **\- Pas trop mal, pour une première fois.**

Roxas se sentit rougir. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir des compliments de la part de ses amis, mais d'une inconnue … Enfin, pas tellement inconnue pour lui ! Mais il devait taire son identité pour le moment. Il bafouilla un « merci » à peine audible tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Un geste tout simplement adorable !

 **\- Tu aurais pu éviter de le renvoyer vers la reine, cependant …**

L'adolescent fit la moue. Il avait fait avec ce qu'il avait pu. Que ça lui plaise ou non.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer.** Déclara-t-il.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda la jeune fille, faussement étonnée.

Le jeune porteur de Keyblade baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

 **\- Tuer quelqu'un ne résout pas tous les problèmes.**

 **\- Même si cette personne est nuisible ?**

Roxas releva la tête. Un sorte de détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

 **\- Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance.** Dit-il.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause. Lui aussi était « mort » pour permettre à Sora de se réveiller. Il avait abandonné son existence pour permettre à un autre de s'épanouir. Alors le sosie de Ventus savait très bien ce que pouvait signifier le terme « mourir ». Et il était hors de question pour lui de faire subir cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Et oui, tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance. Lui en avait eut une en revenant à la vie. Riku aussi, en étant pardonné par tous ses amis et reconverti vers le chemin de la Lumière.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient certes débarrassés de Demyx, il restait encore toute une ribambelle de soldats noirs, dans les bois. Et ils devaient trouver rapidement un moyen de s'occuper d'eux.

Roxas se mit alors à réfléchir. Il faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Il pouvait également s'en servir, mais … Toute magie avait un prix, n'est-ce pas ? Et quel était celui-ci ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue lui sortit de nouveau le bout de papier.

 **\- Tu en feras bon usage,** dit-elle.

Après le lui avoir donné, l'inconnue tourna les talons. Elle allait pour partir lorsque le blond la rattrapa par la manche de sa robe blanche. Il lui demanda presque inconsciemment où elle se rendait. Cependant, elle se contenta de lui sourire et de lui dire qu'ils se reverraient un jour. La jeune fille s'en retourna en direction de la Cité des Cloches. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Sinon sa sœur se mettrait dans une colère noire.

Resté seul, Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il déplaça son regard en direction de la plume. Elle brillait toujours, mais un petit peu moins qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Que son pouvoir avait des limites ? Si oui, quelles genres de limites ? De temps ou d'action ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir : l'utiliser.

Pour cela, le jeune porteur de Keyblade s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol. Là, il cala la feuille blanche sur sa cuisse. Il réfléchit un instant à la tournure de sa phrase. Ce qu'il allait écrire. Il retournait ses idées de nombreuses fois dans sa tête. Si un seul mot n'était pas à sa place, qui savait ce qui allait se produire ? Peut-être quelque chose de terrifiant ? Il ne fallait aucunement jouer avec les mots. Car ils étaient dangereux. Et seul Roxas avait le pouvoir de les maîtriser. Comme un bon Auteur. Ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être depuis la bataille finale contre Xehanort. Et c'est ce qu'il fera en rentrant chez lui. A supposer qu'il rentre un jour …

 **\- Là ! Un autre !** S'écria soudain l'un des soldats noirs.

Le Simili mit le point final à sa phrase et releva la tête au bon moment juste pour voir deux gardes de la reine disparaître sous ses yeux. Il s'agissait de Xigbar et Marluxia, respectivement les ancien numéro II et X.

* * *

Kairi n'attendit pas que la jeune fille fut partie pour passer directement à l'attaque. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais l'auburn n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, ce combat ne pouvait que se finir ainsi. Et puis, que serait une guerre sans mort ? Oui, la cheffe des rebelles allait profiter que le temps soit figé pour tuer Vexen. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle devait se venger de la reine. Et tous ceux à ses ordres par la même occasion, uniquement s'ils se mettaient en travers de sa route. Et c'était exactement ce que faisait ce soldat noir. Mais se venger, pour quoi ? C'était elle qui l'avait tué. Son meilleur ami. Son fiancé. Sa raison de vivre. Sora. Désormais, Kairi ne vivait que pour le venger. Peut-être aurait-elle la conscience plus tranquille, après avoir tué l'affreuse souveraine.

L'auburn jeta donc son arc au sol. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle invoqua sa Keyblade. Appel du Destin. Elle la brandit en direction du soldat noir. Puis elle avança lentement dans sa direction, lui lançant un regard froid, glacial, perçant. Bref, de tueuse.

 **\- Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. Vous m'avez tout pris. Alors j'en fais de même.**

Figé dans le temps, Vexen ne pouvait ni répondre ni se défendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se laisser tuer. Mais il savait qu'en étant au service de la reine, un destin aussi funeste lui arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour fatal se tenait ici et maintenant. Et l'ancien numéro IV semblait fier de mourir pour sa maîtresse !

Arrivée au niveau du cœur de son ennemi, Kairi n'hésita même pas sur ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un coup sec, elle enfonça sa Keyblade dans la poitrine de Vexen. Sans un seul cri, le vieil homme perdit petit à petit son enveloppe charnelle, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un cœur qui s'envola dans les cieux.

 **\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareil ?!** S'écria soudainement la voix de Riku.

L'auburn se retourna et fit face au trio qu'elle avait envoyé à la Cité des Cloches. Aqua, les mains sur sa bouche, ne semblait pas en revenir de la scène qu'elle venait de visionner. Terra, quant à lui, était quelque peu surpris. Mais rien de bien alarmant. Quant à Riku, ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir. On aurait presque dit qu'il se retenait de fondre sur elle et de lui arracher lui aussi le cœur.

 **\- Je le fais pour me venger.**

 **\- Mais … Es-tu réellement au courant de ce que cela signifie ?!** Demanda la bleue qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, bien qu'elle restait toujours aussi choquée.

La jeune cheffe haussa les épaules.

 **\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Et je m'en fiche. C'est justement mon but.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** Questionna l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils.

Kairi se mit à regarder le ciel, rêveuse.

 **\- Elle cherche à invoquer Kingdom Hearts.** Annonça Terra à sa place. **Elle veut ramener Sora parmi nous.**

La jeune fille sourit, les yeux toujours levés vers les cieux.


	13. Merveilleux Monde

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

L'histoire jusque là : 

Groupe 1 : _**Après s'être séparés à cause d'un fâcheux désaccord, Xion et Terra sont attaqués par un mystérieux ennemi invisible. Ils sont sauvé de justesse par des gorilles, mais le Maître n'est pas sortit indemne de ce combat. Sora, quand à lui, cherchant son chemin parmi les lianes, est attaqué par un étrange garçon casqué lui ressemblant fortement.**_

Groupe 2 : _**Kairi, après un entraînement contre Ventus, est devenu complètement incontrôlable et prenait son ami pour Vanitas. Ven a réussi à la maîtriser, mais la jeune fille refuse de se réveiller.**_

Groupe Livre : _ **Riku et Aqua ont appris par Terra que Kairi cherche à recréer Kingdom Hearts pour sauver Sora. Pendant ce temps, Roxas fait la découvert d'un tout nouveau pouvoir, celui de changer les événements de ce monde. Il apprend également son surnom, le Maître du Destin.**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Je vous résume un peu les événements, de chaque groupe, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu XD**_

Note 3 : _ **Je risque de ne plus poster pendant un certain temps, mes révisions pour mon bac ayant commencées ... J'ai bien cru que je ne publierais jamais celui-ci, vous avez eu de le chance !**_

Note 4 : _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Merveilleux Monde

Kairi ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en se réveillant était les deux visages inquiets de ses amis Lea et Ventus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à la regarder dormir ? Elle trouvait cela limite indécent de regarder une jeune fille durant son sommeil ! Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils. Elle dormait ?

 **\- Tu te réveilles enfin !** Se réjouit Ven.

 **\- Tu nous a vraiment fait peur ! Ne recommences plus jamais ça !**

L'auburn s'assit sur son lit. Son regard passa de Lea à Ventus. Puis de Ventus à Lea. Elle finit par baisser les yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?** Demanda la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku d'une petite voix.

Le sosie de Roxas lui expliqua comment avait fini leur entraînement. Qu'elle était devenue totalement incontrôlable et hors d'atteinte. Comme possédée. Il lui dit également qu'elle avait développé des capacités impressionnantes, notamment au niveau de sa magie.

 **\- Comme si tu avais les mêmes pouvoirs que Xehanort !** Précisa l'ancien élève d'Eraqus.

Kairi frémit. Elle remonta un petit plus la couverture sur ses épaules puis attrapa ses bras, comme pour cacher qu'elle tremblait. L'adolescente ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ventus était-il sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle, forte ? La jeune fille ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle, devenue incontrôlable ? Une partie d'elle refusait d'y croire, mais une autre était persuadée que son ami disait la vérité.

 **\- Je suis désolée …**

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?** S'étonna Lea.

Les deux adolescents levèrent le regard vers le plus âgé.

 **\- Quoi ? Ca arrive à tout le monde de déraper.** Précisa-t-il.

L'auburn regarda dans le vide. Comme pensive. « Ca arrive à tout le monde de déraper. ». Elle se repassait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Certes, mais à ce point ? Ven avait également dit que ses pouvoirs ressemblaient à ceux de Xehanort. Était-ce lui qui avait pris possession de son corps, un peu plus tôt, dans la salle d'entraînement ? Kairi espérait que non, tout de même ! Peut-être qu'elle avait juste été aveuglée par son désir de se venger de Vanitas ? Mais si c'était bien le cas, alors … Les Ténèbres avaient-elles pris une place dans son cœur ? Décidément, la moitié de Ventus semblait vraiment être un être nuisible ! Comment était-il parvenu à faire cela ? Kairi ne faisait-elle pas partie des princesses cœurs, ces jeunes filles aux cœurs les plus purs ?

 **\- Nous devrions avertir Maître Yen Sid …** Annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lea posa ses poings sur ses hanches et la dévisagea avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Yen Sid a d'autres problèmes à gérer. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

L'auburn baissa la tête. Ses pensées naviguèrent vers ses amis coincé dans le livre répondant au nom de Fairy Tale. Un conte de fées ? Ses camarades se trouvaient-ils réellement dans un contre de fées ? Ou dans une version un peu plus … Différente ? La jeune fille pensa alors à Riku. Une part d'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. Car il était seul dans ce monde inconnu avec d'autres porteurs que ses deux meilleurs amis. Et elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'il parvenait à gérer leur situation. Mais d'une autre part, elle ne s'en faisait pas vraiment. L'argenté était quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant. Après tout, il avait réussi à repousser les Ténèbres et ainsi devenir un Maître de la Keyblade ! Elle semblait persuadée que rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver. Jamais.

La vaisseau Gummi s'arrêta soudainement dans sa course.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'inquiéta Ventus.

Les trois porteurs de Keyblade se ruèrent vers le hublot de la chambre de Kairi pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se trouvait devant leur prochaine destination.

 **\- Nous sommes arrivés, on dirait.** Remarqua la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku.

 **\- L'un de vous connaît ce monde ?** Demanda le blond.

 **\- Oui, moi. C'est le Pays des Merveilles.**

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers l'anciennement Axel. Le rouquin le connaissait ? Sérieusement ? Il leur expliqua alors qu'il était déjà venu ici, durant une ou deux missions avec Roxas et Xion lorsqu'ils faisaient encore partis de l'Organisation XIII. Cependant, l'ancien numéro VIII annonça également qu'il ne s'en souvenait que très vaguement, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas compter sur lui pour leur indiquer le chemin.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous resterons groupés, c'est tout.** Dit Kairi.

 **\- Nous ?** Reprit Lea. **Non, non, hors de question que tu descendes de ce vaisseau tant que tu ne seras pas sur pieds.**

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis leva un sourcil.

 **\- Je ne suis plus une enfant.** S'indigna-t-elle. **C'est interdit que vous vous amusiez sans moi.**

 **\- Et si Vanitas reprenait possession de ton esprit, hein ?** Souleva le rouquin. **Comment est-ce que tu feras ?**

 **\- On fera en sorte de la protéger.** Intervint Ventus. **C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous chamailler ?**

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Kairi et Lea le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ven fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

Comme pour vérifier, il passa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

 **\- Non, c'est juste que …** Commença l'auburn.

 **\- On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu t'énerves.**

Le blondinet fit la moue.

 **\- Je me suis pas énervé.** Précisa-t-il.

Ventus se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il alla pour sortir, quand il remarqua que ses amis ne le suivait toujours pas.

 **\- On a un monde à visiter je vous rappelle.**

Les deux porteurs de Keyblade en face de lui semblèrent enfin retrouver leurs esprits. Ils se précipitèrent ensemble en direction du cockpit. Kairi reprit sa place de capitaine alors que le blond et le rouquin reprirent leurs places de copilotes. Ils attachèrent en même temps leurs ceintures puis la jeune fille appuya sur le bouton jaune, celui qui servait à atterrir. Tout en faisait cela, l'adolescente se demandait quels genres de problèmes ils allaient bien pouvoir rencontrer cette fois-ci, mais surtout si Vanitas allait refaire une apparition surprise …

* * *

 **\- Roxas !**

En entendant son prénom, le jeune homme se retourna pour savoir qui l'avait appelé. Ce fut avec surprise, mais surtout avec joie, qu'il constata que ses deux amis, Aqua et Riku, revenaient sains et saufs de leur mission. Mais surtout qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir été pris dans la bataille comme lui l'avait été.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, la bleue serra fort le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris par ce geste. Ils n'étaient pas si proches, d'ordinaire. Mais recevoir une étreinte de son amie ne le gênait pas. Au contraire, il en avait bien besoin après tous les événements et les révélations qu'il venait d'avoir.

 **\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi !** Ajouta-t-elle, visiblement très heureuse de le retrouver.

La jeune femme desserra son emprise sur lui. Elle le tint alors par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu vas bien, tu n'as rien ?**

 **\- Non, ça va … Enfin, je crois …**

Il remarqua alors au loin Riku et Terra s'approcher à leurs tours. Kairi, quand à elle, passa juste à côté de lui sans même le regarder. Comme si elle n'en avait que faire. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Il était désormais emplit de rage et de haine. Mais aussi de détermination. L'auburn semblait bien plus effrayante qu'auparavant.

 **\- Ne fais pas attention à elle.** Informa l'argenté alors arrivé à ses côtés.

Terra se contenta de lui sourire puis partit à la suite de sa cheffe. Au moins, lui avait eut la gentillesse de lui adresser un regard. Roxas remarqua alors que Riku lançait un regard de glace à la jeune fille. Ce dernier interrogea alors Aqua d'un simple regard.

 **\- Il a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches.** Dit-elle.

La bleue expliqua alors ce que le Terra de ce monde leur avait appris. Que Kairi cherchait à recréer Kingdom Hearts dans le seul but de ramener Sora à la vie. Et que pour cela, elle comptait prendre le cœur de tous les partisans de la reine.

 **\- Mais, si elle fait ça, elle va …** Commença le blond.

 **\- On sait.** Coupa le Maître de la Keyblade. **Si elle fait ça, une Guerre des Keyblades éclatera.**

 **\- Et ce monde finira comme le notre.** Compléta la jeune femme.

 **\- En de nombreux petits mondes.** Finit le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

Ils comprirent enfin, tous les trois. Ce monde, il s'agissait du leur. Leur monde avant la première Guerre des Keyblades. Quand il n'en formait d'un seul. Et c'était ce qui expliquait tout. Voilà pourquoi tous les mondes semblaient reliés entre eux. Parce que la Guerre des Keyblades dans cette version n'avait pas encore éclatée !

 **\- Il faut qu'on empêche ça**! S'écria Roxas.

Riku croisa alors les bras.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à nous de changer l'histoire.** Dit-il. **Nous n'en avons pas les moyens.**

 **\- Mais, Riku …** Tenta Aqua.

Le blond eut alors un faible rire.

 **\- Tu crois ça ?**

Le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi le regardait de haut. Comment comptait-il s'y prendre pour changer les événements ? Depuis qu'il était un élu de la Keyblade, Riku avait toujours entendu dire qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas interférer avec les affaires des mondes. Et cela s'appliquait également à cette version grotesque du leur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Simili leur montra alors la plume ainsi que le bout de papier que lui avait donné la jeune fille en blanc. Il expliqua alors l'étrange pouvoir dont il était doté mais également son surnom, le Maître du Destin.

 **\- C'est donc toi qui a fait disparaître les soldats noirs.** Comprit Aqua. **Je me disais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'envoler aussi mystérieusement …**

Roxas se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Cependant, Riku, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Comment un simple Simili comme lui pouvait influencer les événements dans un monde entier ? Certes, son humain était Sora, l'un des porteurs de la Keyblade les plus puissant qui avaient jamais existé, mais ce ne voulait en aucun cas prouver que le petit blond détenait un tel pouvoir.

 **\- Prouve-le-nous.** Proposa-t-il.

 **\- Pas de problème !**

L'adolescent s'empara alors de sa plume et commença à écrire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Une fois le point posé, Roxas leva la tête et attendit que le résultat se produisit. Une minute. Deux minutes. Rien.

Le Maître de la Keyblade leva un sourcil.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas !** S'exclama Roxas. **Ca a marché, tout à l'heure ! Alors pourquoi …**

Aqua lui prit alors gentiment le papier des mains et lut la phrase à voix haute :

 **\- « C'est alors que surgit parmi les arbres le double de Xion, la meilleure amie de notre héros. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue, et il mourrait d'envie de la connaître, dans ce monde-ci ! En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas méchante, bien sûr. » Très bon style d'écriture.**

Le blondinet baissa la tête. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas marché, cette fois-ci ? Son regard atterrit sur la plume. Elle ne brillait plus comme autrefois. C'était ça ! Elle n'avait plus son pouvoir magique ! Mais pourquoi ? Et comment pouvait-il le recharger ? Il s'empressa d'en faire part à ses amis.

 **\- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, nous devrions retourner auprès de Kairi.** Conseilla la bleue. **Nous devrions aller constater l'ampleur des dégâts.**

Les deux plus âgés partirent devant. Roxas les suivait, mais à son rythme. Les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, il se posait des tonnes de questions dans son esprit. Comment la jeune fille en blanc l'avait-elle trouvé ? Et si elle n'était pas la même que dans leur monde, comment se faisait-il qu'elle semblait le connaître ? Et cette plume. Comment expliquer sa présence ici et maintenant ? Et pourquoi ne marchait-elle plus ? Bizarrement, le jeune garçon se sentait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Et si, comme les sorts Brasier, Glacier ou encore Foudre, le pouvoir de cette plume nécessitait une partie de sa force vitale ? Il y avait toujours un prix à payer avec la magie. Seuls les grands magiciens comme Aqua ou Maître Yen Sid n'en payait que la moitié. Le sosie de Ventus en vint donc à la conclusion que cette plume puisait dans ses forces vitales. Et renvoyer tous les soldats noirs auprès de la fameuse reine avait dû le vider d'une grande partie de ses forces.

* * *

Kairi n'attendit même pas que le vaisseau soit totalement arrêté pour ouvrir le sas du cockpit et se jeter sur l'herbe de ce nouveau monde. Elle se réjouissait d'être enfin à l'air libre ! Respirer le bon air frais du printemps lui faisait un bien fou. Surtout après les événements dont elle avait été victime. La jeune fille profita même de l'occasion pour s'allonger de tout son long dans l'herbe et ainsi profiter du léger vent qui soufflait sur sa peau. Cependant, une chose importante manquait dans ce tableau. Où se trouvait le soleil ? Ouvrant un œil, l'auburn s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il n'était pas présent. Et que le ciel n'était pas réel non plus. On aurait dit qu'elle était enfermée dans une boîte ! Oui, c'était ça ! Il ne s'agissait que d'une pièce ! Et cette herbe … Elle était totalement fausse ! Du papier ! L'herbe était faite en papier de couleur vert ! Ce monde semblait tellement … Étrange ! Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se détendre pour autant.

Un drôle de papillon vint alors se poser sur son nez. Son corps ressemblait au manche d'un crayon à papier et ses ailes semblaient faites de brioches. Prise de peur, Kairi poussa un petit cri et se releva vivement. L'étrange papillon s'envola, lui aussi à cause de la peur. Il rejoignit alors d'autres comme lui et ensemble, ils formèrent une brioche complète. La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle trouvait ce monde tout simplement sublime et fascinant ! Elle s'y plaisait beaucoup, ici.

L'adolescente se surprit soudain à réfléchir à une possible vie à deux, ici, avec Sora. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, jamais ils ne s'étaient réellement donné rendez-vous dans un joli petit coin. Rien que tous les deux. Et cela, l'auburn en rêvait. Seulement, jamais son idiot de petit ami n'avait organisé ne serait-ce qu'une petite soirée rien que pour eux. Kairi se promit alors que lorsque tout cela serait fini, ils feraient une escapade, tous les deux, entre amoureux. Ils « emprunteraient » le vaisseau Gummi et viendraient ici. Un petit coin de paradis et fascinant rien que pour eux. A supposer que les habitants de ce monde ne se montrent pas trop présents, une fois de retour chez eux … Sinon, cela gâcherait tout l'effet romantique d'une journée à deux entre amoureux !

 **\- Kairi !**

L'interpellée se retourna et remarqua Ventus et Lea lui faire des signes au loin. Ils lui demandaient de venir les rejoindre. Elle leur fit à son tour un signe de la main puis se leva et marcha presque à contrecœur dans leur direction. La jeune fille aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus pour rêvasser sur sa future vie avec Sora. Mais leur mission devait reprendre le dessus.

 **\- Ne fais plus jamais ça !** S'énerva le rouquin alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à leurs côtés.

Le vaisseau Gummi se tenait juste derrière eux. Le sas se refermait à peine. Ils venaient tout juste de descendre, contrairement à elle qui était arrivée depuis bien cinq minutes déjà.

 **\- C'est bon, je vais bien, c'est le principal.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu te faire très mal.** Reprit plus calmement le blond. **Imagine que tu te sois foulée la cheville ?**

Heureusement que Ven était là pour apaiser la situation ! Sinon, Kairi serait partie depuis bien longtemps si elle devait supporter l'ancien numéro VIII toute seule et à longueur de temps !

 **\- Un sort de Soin, et j'aurais été vite sur pieds !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas si simple !** Ragea encore un petit plus l'anciennement Axel.

 **\- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu sais pas faire de sort de Soin**. Pointa-t-elle du doigt.

Le rouquin prit sur lui pour ne pas lui lancer un sort Brasier X en pleine face. Parce que ça, il savait très bien le faire pour l'avoir souvent fait à Vexen ou à Demyx lorsqu'il était encore un membre de l'Organisation XIII. Cette gamine pouvait être exaspérante, parfois. Mais c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme. Elle aimait beaucoup piquer les gens là où ça faisait mal, mais elle ne visait pas à mal. Non, c'était juste pour plaisanter. Pas comme un certain Vanitas.

 **\- Et si on revenait à notre raison d'être ici ?** Proposa Ventus. **Chaque petite dispute est du temps de perdu.**

Sur ce coup-ci, il marquait un point. Qui savait ce qu'il se passerait s'ils n'apprenaient pas rapidement ce qu'il se passait dans les mondes ? Une troisième guerre des Keyblades peut-être ! Cette option n'était même pas envisageable. Deux avaient largement suffit pour mettre le monde à feu et à sang.

 **\- Alors, on fait quoi ?** Question l'auburn, redevenant sérieuse.

 **\- Je crois avoir vu une forêt pendant qu'on atterrissait. On pourrait commencer par là.** Informa le rouquin.

 **\- En route pour la forêt alors !** S'enjoua le sosie de Roxas.

Contre toute attente, ce fut lui qui prit la tête du groupe. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se rendait, mais personne ici ne le savait réellement non plus. Sauf Lea. Mais vu qu'il était venu seulement deux petites fois avec Roxas et Xion autrefois, il ne devait plus vraiment s'en rappeler. Tout comme lui ne se souvenait pas vraiment du Palais des Rêves puisqu'il avait seulement visité le manoir où vivait Cendrillon.

L'orée de la forêt se dessinait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Littéralement. Des sortes d'oiseaux avec un bec en mine de critérium retraçait parfaitement les contours des arbres. Et ensuite, des petites libellules en formes de crayon de couleurs de différents pigments coloriaient les dessins. Un spectacle tout à fait fascinant !

 **\- Waouh ! Alors ça, je m'en souvenais pas !** S'étonna le rouquin.

Tous regardaient ce sublime et étrange miracle. Des oiseaux qui fabriquaient eux-même une forêt, c'était tout simplement époustouflant ! Personne n'assistait à un pareil spectacle tous les jours !

 **\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut continuer.** Coupa Lea.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les bois, les deux plus jeunes, toujours autant fascinés, n'osaient bouger. Pas même le petit doigt. L'ancien numéro VIII soupira.

Désespéré par ces jeunes, il les empoigna de force par les bras et les força à entrer dans la forêt, malgré leurs supplications. Le rouquin dû leur promettre qu'ils allaient voir d'autres spectacles encore plus beaux s'ils continuaient juste pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur mission. En fait, il leur avait dit ça, mais il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce que ce monde leur réservait. Peut-être de mauvaises surprises. Ou des très bonnes, comme celle-ci !

Les trois porteurs de Keyblades continuèrent ainsi leur chemin. Ils se dirigeaient toujours droit devant eux, étant sûrs qu'ils ne se perdraient pas comme cela !

Soudain, leurs estomacs se mirent à gronder. Ils avaient faim. Même très faim.

 **\- On aurait dû emporter de quoi manger …** Se plaignit Kairi.

 **\- On aurait pu si une certain princesse de cœur n'avait pas sauté du vaisseau sans crier gare !** Ajouta Lea.

 **\- Hé, hé ! Désolée !**

L'auburn se grattait l'arrière de la tête, comme gênée. Ventus, lui, ne disait rien. Mais c'était lui dont l'estomac grondait le plus ! Comment faisait-il pour ne jamais se plaindre ?!

C'est alors que Lea remarqua un énorme champignon au loin.

 **\- A taaaaaable !** S'écria ce dernier en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Contre toute attente, Ven courut également vers le champignon. Il ne disait rien, mais il mourait de faim, en réalité ! La seule à ne pas se précipiter fut Kairi. En effet, elle avait une mauvaise intuition concernant ce champignon. Il était entouré d'arbres, et le soleil l'éclairait étrangement. S'il pouvait parler, il dirait certainement : « Mangez-moi, je suis gentil ! Gna, ha ha ! »

Les deux garçons allèrent pour croquer chacun un bout lorsque cette dernière s'écria :

 **\- Ne mangez pas ça !**

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

 **\- Je le sens pas …** Dit-elle seulement.

 **\- Allez, ça peut pas faire de mal !** Argumenta l'ancien numéro VIII.

 **\- Lea a raison. Et puis, on a rien mangé depuis notre départ, alors …**

Les garçons croquèrent en même temps une part et d'autre du champignon. Une lumière vive aveugla alors la jeune fille quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elles découvrit avec étonnement que Ventus dépassait maintenant les arbres et que Lea mesurait désormais la taille d'une fourmi !

 **\- Je savais que la gourmandise était un vilain défaut …** Grogna l'auburn.

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir retrouver leurs tailles normales maintenant ?!


	14. Sora ?

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _ **Un petit d'action vers la fin du chapitre, ça change ! ;)**_

Note 3 : _ **Mes examens sont bientôt terminés, ce qui signifie que je vais reprendre cette fanfiction bien comme il faut ! (:**_

Note 4 : _**Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Sora … ?

Xion se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration saccadée ainsi que la sueur perlant sur son front démontraient qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Se passant la main sur son visage, la jeune fille essaya de se calmer. Mais surtout de penser à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve depuis quelques temps déjà. En effet, depuis son expulsion du cœur de Sora, il arrivait à la noiraude de repenser à sa défaite face à Roxas. Le regard qu'avait son meilleur ami au moment de sa mort, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait tué. Elle ferma les yeux. Penser à autre chose.

L'adolescente regarda un peu autour d'elle. Xion se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane en bois. Tout autour d'elle se tenaient toutes sortes de feuilles médicinales – elle le pensait en tout cas. Elle était assise sur un amas d'immenses feuilles.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Et où était-elle ? La jeune fille essaya de se remémorer. Sa dispute avec Sora, la bataille face à l'ennemi invisible, le sauvetage in extremis par les gorilles. Et Terra inconscient ! Terra ! Comment se portait-il désormais ?! Et Sora ! Ils devaient le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Xion se leva précipitamment. Elle vacilla un petit peu mais elle tint bon du mieux qu'elle le put. Son rêve n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose, même si l'état de ses amis la préoccupait énormément. Les images défilaient en boucle dans sa tête. Une douleur vive apparu également dans son cerveau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Penser à autre chose. Penser à autre chose …

La noiraude sortit de la cabane. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas le vertige ! En effet, la petite maisonnette se trouvait sur une épaisse branche d'arbre. Comme le reste des cabanes. Un camp suspendu ! C'était assez impressionnant à voir. Xion regretta un petit peu que Lea et Roxas se soient pas avec elle, à ce moment-même. Ils auraient sans doute adoré cet endroit !

Les branches étaient reliées entre elles par des ponts suspendu dans le vide. Mais ils semblaient assez solide. Mais qui vivait ici exactement ? Le petit village s'étendait à perte de vue. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu en arrivant ?

La porteuse de Keyblade n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser de questions. En effet, sa priorité pour le moment était de retrouver Terra ainsi que Sora.

Pour cela, deux choix se proposaient à elle. La jeune fille devait se décider entre prendre le pont de gauche ou celui de droite. N'ayant pas vraiment d'indice sur la localisation de ses camarades, la noiraude décida de prendre celui qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle. Et il s'agissait de celui de droite.

Xion franchit le pont d'un pas légèrement tremblant. Les yeux tristes de Roxas lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose ! Elle souhaitait tellement le retrouver, avoir quelques nouvelles de lui, revoir de nouveau son visage, entendre sa voix si envoûtante. Ah, son sourire. La jeune fille se souvenait notamment du dernier qu'il lui avait adressé, après leur entraînement, alors que le blond l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi pensait-elle de plus en plus à lui, ces derniers temps ? Deviendrait-elle amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? La noiraude chassa cette idée d'un mouvement de tête. Pas question d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour quelqu'un tant que tout cela ne sera pas réglé. Elle pensera à cela sans doute un peu plus tard.

L'adolescente parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre l'extrémité du pont. Mais part où devait-elle aller maintenant ? Elle l'ignorait.

 **\- Vous êtes déjà réveillée ?** S'étonna alors la voix d'une jeune femme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Xion n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait droit devant elle. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'environ un vingtaine d'année. De longs cheveux châtains et lisses tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux verts démontraient toute la gentillesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Et son sourire angélique en témoignait d'avantage.

 **\- Vous allez mieux ? Nos amis vous ont trouvés dans un état lamentable, votre ami et vous.** Continua-t-elle.

La noiraude leva les yeux et remarqua trois gorilles se courant après en sautant de branches en branches. Quel monde fascinant !

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étonnant : ce monde n'était pas vide ! Il semblait toujours peuplé par les humains, comme le prouvait la présence de cette jeune femme. Mais, était-elle seule dans ce monde sauvage ? Cela, sans doute que la jeune fille ne tardera pas à le savoir. Pour l'instant, elle préféra s'attarder sur un autre sujet qui lui semblait tout aussi important : ses amis.

 **\- Vous savez ou je peux trouver Terra ?** Questionna-t-elle.

 **\- C'est le nom de votre ami ?**

Xion affirma d'un hochement de tête. La jeune femme lui indiqua du bout de son doigt une maisonnette ne se trouvant pas très loin, à deux branches d'ici. Elle avait pris le bon pont, finalement.

 **\- Je ne connais pas votre nom.** Reprit la brune avec un large sourire amical.

La noiraude se donna une claque mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de se présenter ?!

 **\- Xion.** Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. **Et … vous ?**

 **\- Jane. Enchantée, Xion.**

La dite Jane lui tendit une main. La Porteuse de Keyblade sourit et l'attrapa gentiment. Elles échangèrent une poignée de main. La jeune femme lui proposa ensuite son aide pour rejoindre le Maître de la Keyblade. L'adolescente accepta la proposition avec joie. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien à cause de son rêve, et elle avait manqué de s'effondrer plus d'une fois. Avoir quelqu'un en sa compagnie la réconfortait grandement.

Après avoir traversé deux arbres différents, Xion et Jane parvinrent jusqu'à la tente où reposait Terra.

 **\- Je resterai dehors.** Annonça la jeune femme. **Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger …**

 **\- C'est comme vous voulez.** Dit la noiraude avec un sourire. **Je vous appellerai en cas de soucis.**

La brune sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête.

La jeune fille souleva la toile verte qui servait de porte. Elle trouva Terra allongé sur la même paillasse qu'elle, il y a quelques minutes seulement. En fait, il n'y avait rien qui ne semblait différent entre les deux cabanes. Elles étaient décorées de la même façon. Si on pouvait appeler cela de la décoration.

Son ami semblait cependant dormir paisiblement. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait un petit peu mal au cœur. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, ces quelques mois passés à la Contrée du Départ leur avait permis de créer des liens. Avec lui, mais aussi avec beaucoup de monde. Ils étaient tous liés désormais, et il semblait donc logique que tous s'inquiète pour autrui, non ?

Ses pensées divagua ensuite vers Sora. Que faisait-il en ce moment-même ? Etait-il sur le point de trouver ce village, ou bien partait-il complètement à l'opposé ? Lui aussi avait-il rencontré des ennuis ? Xion espérait que non tout de même ! Elle commença à regretter son comportement de tout à l'heure. Elle avait terriblement mal agi en se disputant avec le châtain. Peut-être qui si elle s'était excusée, Terra ne serait pas allongé et inconscient. La noiraude en vint à penser que tout était de sa faute.

Comme pour essayer de se faire pardonner, la jeune fille s'assit à côté du Maître. Elle chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire la formule de Soin X. En effet, les soins n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. L'adolescente préférait prendre des potions. Autrefois, c'était plus Roxas qui se chargeait des sorts de type médicinaux. Bien sûr, elle connaissait tout de même le basique, le sort Soin. Mais au delà, elle n'y était jamais vraiment arrivée à en faire un.

Cependant, lors des cours de magie avec Aqua, cette dernière lui avait apprit une autre formule qui marchait beaucoup mieux. Xion n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de la tester et c'était désormais le moment !

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant qu'elle avait enfin réussi ! Le corps du Maître de la Keyblade s'enveloppa d'une douce aura verte. Il fallait encore attendre qu'il se réveille, désormais.

La noiraude soupira de soulagement et d'épuisement. Faire un sort aussi puissant alors qu'elle même n'était pas en très grande forme lui avait pris pas mal d'énergie.

La jeune fille remarqua alors une photo juste à côté de la tête de Terra. Intriguée, elle décida de la prendre pour la regarder. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Aqua. C'est fou comme le brun ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer d'elle au point de garder précieusement une photo avec lui !

Xion se mit alors à réfléchir sur ses propres sentiments. En vérité, elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour Roxas. C'était son meilleur ami, certes, ce qui expliquait son envie pressente de le retrouver. Mais Lea aussi était son meilleur ami. Mais autrement. C'était comme si l'adolescente ressentait un petit quelque chose en plus avec le blond. De l'amour ? Elle le pensait. Mais qu'était-ce au juste, l'amour ? La noiraude aimerait poser la question à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Terra ? Il n'osait même pas aller voir Aqua pour déclarer sa flamme. Sora ? Trop stupide. Tellement idiot que c'était Kairi qui avait dû faire le premier pas. La jeune fille se sentait terriblement seule et en mal d'amour, à cet instant.

La Porteuse de Keyblade, tellement absorbée dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que le brun venait de se réveiller.

 **\- Xion ?**

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami se lève aussi tôt !

 **\- Terra ! Tu vas bien ?**

Le jeune homme se leva et laissa tomber la couverture qui recouvrait son torse. Il dévoila ainsi sa musculature imposante, mais celle-ci était en partie cachée par un bandage lui barrant la moitié du torse.

 **\- Je crois, oui …** Répondit-il. **Où sommes nous ?**

Xion essaya de lui expliquer du mieux qu'elle put leur situation. Et que Sora restait toujours introuvable.

 **\- Je vois. Alors il faut qu'on … !**

Le brun remarqua que son élève tenait toujours dans ses mains la photo d'Aqua. Il s'empressa de la lui reprendre.

 **\- Qui t'as permis de toucher à mes affaires ?!**

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, la noiraude écarquilla grand les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise.

 **\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour t'avoir sauvé la vie ?!** S'écria-t-elle, offusquée.

Terra ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais que rien ne voulait sortir. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à une telle réaction.

Le jeune Maître alla s'excuser lorsqu'un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre. Xion sur leva d'un bond et souleva la toile pour sortir.

 **\- Je peux me charger de ça toute seule.** Dit-elle sans regarder son ami. **Reste ici pour te reposer.**

La noiraude invoqua Chaîne Royale puis sortit de la cabane. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa de marbre. Au centre du village suspendu se trouvait une plate-forme, devant servir pour des réunions importantes peut-être. Mais sur cet espace se tenait une forme noire entourée de Ténèbres. Tout autour de cette forme apparaissaient en masse des Sans-Coeurs, des Similis, et autres créatures que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas.

La Porteuse de Keyblade remarqua alors Jane sur le côté, effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Sérieuse, Xion s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit par les épaules.

 **\- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici ! Réunissez le plus d'habitants possible et …**

 **\- Attention !**

L'adolescente ne put finir sa phrase car une Ombre se jetait dans leur direction. Sur le qui-vive, la noiraude donna un coup de Keyblade sec et la créature s'envola en poussière. Heureusement qu'il était de type pur-sang, il aurait sinon lâché un cœur pour compléter le Kingdom Hearts !

Seulement, plusieurs autres Sans-Coeurs, de type emblème cette fois, vinrent se rassembler tout autour d'elles. Ils furent bien rapidement accompagnés par des Similis et ces autres créatures que Xion ne connaissait pas – des Nescients comme les avait appelé Terra il lui semblait. Tenant sa Keyblade à deux mains, la jeune fille se demandait si, finalement, elle arriverait à tous les contenir à elle seule.

Toujours placée devant Jane pour la protéger, la noiraude parvenait à éliminer d'un seul coup ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop. Mais pendant combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?! D'autant plus qu'il en arrivait de plus en plus …

C'est alors qu'un cri venant de la cime des arbres se fit entendre. Xion leva les yeux et remarqua qu'un homme avec une lance s'élançait avec ardeur en direction des ennemis. D'un coup de lance, il parvint à se débarrasser de la moitié des ennemis ! La jeune fille écarquillait les yeux. Comment parvenait-il à faire cela sans même maîtriser la Keyblade ?!

Comme pour remonter le niveau, la noiraude se jeta sur les créatures restantes. Une fois hors de danger, la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade remarqua que Jane venait de se jeter en direction de l'homme qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

 **\- Tarzan !** S'écria la jeune femme. **J'ai eu si peur !**

Alors c'était lui, la fameux Tarzan dont parlait Sora en arrivant. La noiraude ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme cela ! Elle le pensait plus … animal. Quoi qu'il avait un petit peu des airs de gorilles, dans ses manières de faire.

 **\- Arme pareil que Sora.** Dit-il en désignant sa Keyblade.

Xion baissa les yeux sur Chaîne Royale. Elle avait un peu parue surprise sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à un tel commentaire. Mais, ensuite, la jeune fille se demanda sérieusement où se trouvait son ami … Car elle avait bien besoin de son aide, actuellement !

La noiraude eut alors une idée. Elle demanda à Jane et Tarzan de mettre le plus possible de gorille en sécurité, le temps qu'elle s'occupe de gérer la forme noire sur la place centrale. Les deux acceptèrent sans rien dire. L'homme-gorille affirma également à sa nouvelle amie qu'il viendrait l'aider lorsque sa tâche serait finie.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, Xion s'élança en direction des Ténèbres.

* * *

Sora se retrouvait allongé sur le palier. Son palier. Son vitrail. Son cœur. Mais que faisait-il ici, dans son propre cœur ?! Il remarqua alors une autre personne en face de lui. Son double obscur. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Vanitas qu'il s'appelait, si le châtain se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Ventus.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade se releva d'un bond. Il fit apparaître Chaîne Royale et se tint prêt à se battre contre son adversaire. Sora serra cependant les dents et se crispa. Il se rappelait de la défaite cuisante qu'il venait de subir face à cet enfant des Ténèbres.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!** S'écria le jeune garçon.

Vanitas ne répondit rien et se contenta tout d'abord de rigoler à plein poumons. Un vrai rire de méchant. Il sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents puis leva la main. Là, une nuée de Ténèbres apparu tout autour de Sora. Et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les forces obscures s'amassèrent dans ton son corps. Le vitrail représentant son cœur fut également envahi de Ténèbres.

Le châtain se débattait du mieux qu'il put pour se débarrasser de ce pouvoir maléfique. Mais rien n'y fit. Les Ténèbres s'infiltraient de plus en plus en lui. La forme humaine de Roxas pouvait ressentir leur pouvoir néfaste.

Sora s'effondra une nouvelle fois au sol, inconscient.

* * *

Xion arriva enfin sur la place centrale. En la voyant arriver, bon nombre de créatures des Ténèbres se jetèrent sur elle dans le but de la freiner. Mais la jeune fille se débarrassa d'eux d'un simple coup de Keyblade. Elle devait rapidement arrêter la source qui causait leur apparition avant que la Jungle Profonde ne soit totalement envahi de Ténèbres ! D'autant plus que les habitants ne semblaient pas avoir tous disparu !

Une fois une dizaine de Sans-Coeurs, une douzaine de Simili ainsi qu'une trentaine de Nescient vaincus, la noiraude arriva enfin à la forme Ténébreuse. Cette dernière claqua alors des doigts. Tout à coup, toutes les créatures disparurent une à une. Puis les Ténèbres autour de cette forme se dissipèrent également. La jeune fille retint son souffle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui se trouvant en face d'elle, c'était Sora ! Mais son regard avait changé. Ses yeux d'ordinaires si bleus et si vifs étaient désormais affreusement jaunes.

Un sourire narquois sur le visage, ce dernier s'approcha de Xion d'un pas lent. La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade retint sa salive. Comme Terra et elle le craignait, Vanitas avait dû prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Et désormais, seule elle pouvait le sortir de cette galère.

Un champs de force se créa tout autour de la place. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer. Plus personne ne pouvait sortir. Xion et lui étaient coincés ici jusqu'à que l'un d'eux remporte un combat.

La noiraude serra un peu plus fort sa Keyblade. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle devait affronter Sora pour pouvoir sortir de là. Ce duel n'allait pas être facile, ça, elle le savait. Elle ne s'en sortira pas indemne. L'adolescente le savait également.

 **\- Xion, Xion, Xion.**

Le châtain continuait toujours d'avancer doucement vers elle.

 **\- Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre.**

Il s'arrêta. La noiraude lui lançait un regard de glace.

 **\- Il n'est pas trop tard. Rejoints-moi. Au fond, nous sommes pareils, toi et moi.**

Vanitas, dans le corps de son ami, lui tendit une main.

 **\- Je ne suis certainement pas comme toi !** S'énerva la jeune fille.

Elle fut la première à passer à l'offensive.

Xion chargea sur son adversaire à toute vitesse avec un cri de rage. Elle alla pour porter le premier coup avec Chaîne Royale, mais son adversaire esquiva d'une pirouette sur le coté. Ce dernier se plaça ensuite juste derrière et lui asséna un coup de coude dans le dos. La jeune fille s'effondra au sol. Elle cracha une gerbe de sang. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant.

La Simili se releva instantanément, prête à continuer. L'ennemi n'était même pas armé, comment pouvait-elle perdre face à lui ?

La noiraude se concentra. Elle pouvait toujours essayer la magie face à lui ! Xion récita alors la formule de Glacier X. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que ce sort allait marcher car sinon … elle serait complètement à court d'idée !

L'ancienne numéro XIV tendit les deux mains vers celui qui possédait le corps de son ami. L'air ambiant devint de plus en plus froid, notamment autour de corps de Sora. Son sort semblait marcher. Un petit sourire naquit timidement sur les lèvres de la Porteuse de Keyblade.

Cependant, ce fut de courte durée. En effet, l'air redevint à sa température habituelle, comme si le Glacier X n'avait jamais eut lieu.

 **\- Comment … ? Mais, pourquoi … ?**

Vanitas sourit et tendit à son tour ses mains, comme s'il allait invoquer une horde de monstre. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Non, à la place, il créa une boule d'énergie néfaste et la lança sans prévenir sur la noiraude. Cette dernière, la voyant arriver, tenta un sort Stop. Elle récita la formule correctement, mais son sortilège ne sembla pas marcher, une fois de plus.

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!** S'énerva-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

La boule de Ténèbres vint s'écraser contre son abdomen. Le puissant choc la fit s'écraser contre l'une des parois du mur invisible. Avec un cri de douleur, la Simili tomba lourdement au sol. Impossible pour elle de se relever après un tel coup !

Sora se téléporta juste devant la jeune fille. Il baissa le bras et l'empoigna par les cheveux, la forçant à quitter le sol. L'être des Ténèbres le jeta ensuite au centre de la place. Il la rejoint toujours en s'amusant à se téléporter. Il lui asséna cette fois plusieurs coup de pieds dans le ventre. On aurait dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir !

 **\- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de décliner mon offre !**

La jeune fille toussa et cracha du sang. Dire que ses coups faisaient mal relevait de l'euphémisme !

 **\- Ah non, c'est vrai.**

Un éclatant sourire illumina son visage.

 **\- Il n'y aura aucune prochaine fois.**

Sora fit apparaître sa Keyblade. Les prévisions de Xion et Terra se sont avérées justes. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Vanitas. On le reconnaissait grâce à sa Keyblade.

Ce dernier la leva au dessus du visage de la jeune fille.

La noiraude ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle devait trouver la force nécessaire pour se relever et ainsi esquiver les prochains coups. Pas question pour elle de mourir! Pas maintenant ! Sa mission n'était pas encore achevée !

Soudain, tout son corps s'illumina. Dans un dernier élan de volonté, Xion avait réussi à déclencher son Coup de Grâce. Une telle puissance en elle ne s'était plus jamais manifestée depuis qu'elle était revenue à la vie !

Pleine d'énergie, l'adolescente se releva. Elle lança un regard de glace à Vanitas. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cela, serra les dents.

 **\- Comment peux-tu … ?!**

Le corps de la noiraude s'illuminait de plus en plus. Plusieurs colonnes de lumières l'entourèrent alors. D'un simple claquement de doigts, Xion les divisa dans tous les coins de la salle. Un toucha directement celui qui avait pris possession du corps de Sora. D'autres allèrent heurter le mur invisible, mais ils revinrent alors directement sur Vanitas.

Un fois le Coup de Grâce terminé, la noiraude s'effondra au sol, épuisée. Juste en face d'elle, le corps de Sora en fit de même. Elle eut juste le temps de voir les Ténèbres quitter le corps de son ami et s'évaporer avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma.


	15. Opération Sauvetage

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : **_Le bac est fini ! Enfin ! Mais pas complètement, on recommence l'année prochaine T.T_**

Note 3 : ** _Pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre, juste beaucoup de révélations, car il en faut pour la suite ! (:_**

Note 4 : ** _Bonne lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Opération Sauvetage

Roxas, accompagné d'Aqua et Riku, entrait dans le camp, furieux. Il cherchait après Kairi. Comment pouvait-elle avoir pour projet de créer le Kingdom Hearts ?! Il fallait immédiatement empêcher cela d'arriver, ou une guerre des Keyblades éclatera ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut lieu dans ce monde-ci. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien que les Keyblades étaient tabous ici.

Le blond s'arrêta soudainement à l'entrée et ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Un terrible combat avait dû avoir lieu ici. En effet, cela se voyait notamment aux nombreux corps étalés au sol. Femmes, enfants, hommes. Les soldats noirs n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes. Plusieurs tentes semblaient avoir été brûlées volontairement, sans doute par ces mêmes soldats.

Le jeune garçon faisait tout son possible pour ne pas faire attention aux corps qui gisaient inertes à ses pieds. Cette scène morbide le répugnait. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils être aussi ... cruels ?! C'était un point que Roxas n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et peut-être qu'il ne comprendra jamais.

À côté de lui, le blondinet remarqua qu'Aqua faisait son possible pour contenir ses larmes. Tout comme lui, elle devait être choquée par autant de violence. Riku, quand à lui, faisait mine de chercher quelqu'un. Comme s'il essayait de passer au dessus de tout cela. Mais le Simili voyait bien la colère dans son regard.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade baissa les yeux. N'y avait-il vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer ce cauchemar ? Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa plume. Il la tenait encore dans sa main. Il pourrait peut-être essayer de tous les ramener à la vie ? Seulement, la plume ne brillant pas comme autrefois, Roxas compris instantanément qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant. Son cœur se serra. Il se sentait terriblement inutile, à cet instant précis. Comment celui qui se faisait appeler le "Maître du Destin" ne pouvait-il pas le modifier ? Et si la jeune fille en blanc s'était trompée ? Cette idée effleura à peine le cerveau du jeune garçon. Il avait confiance en elle. Il avait vu ses pouvoirs à l'œuvre. Il lui manquait juste la force nécessaire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

 **\- Ah ! Vous êtes là !** S'écria soudainement la voix de Ventus.

Ce dernier s'approchait d'eux tout en évitant de marcher sur les corps de ses défunts camarades. Son visage, d'ordinaire si déterminé, reflétait désormais une profonde désolation. Comme s'il avait perdu tout espoir.

 **\- Kairi vous attend dans sa cachette secrète.** Dit-il en croisant les bras.  
\- **Tu veux parler de notre grotte sur les Îles ?** Demanda Riku.  
\- **"Notre" ?** Releva le sosie de Roxas. **Peu importe. Oui, celle-là.**

Ven s'en était déjà retourné dans l'espoir de retrouver rapidement sa cheffe, mais il fut bien vite interrompu par Aqua :

 **\- Nous n'avons plus rien à voir avec elle.**

Riku lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, comme s'il essayait de la faire taire. Cela semblait malheureusement raté.

 **\- Chercher à invoquer le Kingdom Hearts est une pure folie !** Continua la bleue. **Si c'est cela la cause de votre** **lutte** **acharnée contre cette reine, alors débrouillez-vous sans nous.**

La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, plantant son regard de glace dans celui de Ventus. Vraiment, elle ne semblait pas plaisanter avec ça ! Ven la regardait sans grand enthousiasme. On aurait même dit que tout ce qu'elle disait lui passait au dessus de la tête.

 **\- Si tu as un problème à régler avec Kairi, le mieux est de lui dire en face. Je ne ferai pas le porte-parole pour toi.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !**

Roxas regardait leur dispute sans rien dire. Il lançait de temps en temps des regards vers Riku pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en pensait, de son côté. L'argenté semblait complètement désintéressé. En effet, il regardait un peu tout autour d'eux, comme s'il analysait pour la première fois un nouveau lieu. Sauf qu'ils le connaissaient bien maintenant, le camp ! Il ne suffisait pas d'être un devin pour comprendre qu'il se ne souhaitait pas s'immiscer dans leur dispute. Même si, au fond, le Simili pensait qu'il en mourait d'envie !

 **\- On pourrait au moins aller voir ce qu'elle a à nous dire, non ?** Trancha Roxas.

La Maître de la Keyblade lui lança un regard noir qui semblait lui dire : "Mais dans quel camp tu es toi au juste ?". Ce monde parallèle les rendait tous totalement fou.

 **\- Le petit a raison.** Confirma Riku.

Il se joignait enfin à leur conversation ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade aurait voulu faire une remarque sur le surnom que l'argenté venait de lui donner mais il se tu. Pas question de créer un autre conflit à cause d'un stupide surnom !

Aqua baissa les bras et la tête, dépitée. Elle paraissait en manque d'arguments.

 **\- Bon, très bien, d'accord. Mais j'espère pour vous que je ne le regretterai pas !**

Riku et Roxas se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que leur amie accepte sans broncher ! Le blond parut cependant un petit peu déstabilisé par cette soudaine entente avec son aîné. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Xehanort, jamais les deux garçons ne s'étaient réellement parlé en dehors des heures de cours. La première fois fut lorsqu'il lui demanda d'amener des livres à Aqua. Qui aurait cru que cela aurait marqué le début d'une nouvelle aventure ? Ou juste d'une complicité entre deux êtres qui ne pouvaient jadis pas se voir ? Pas eux en tout cas !

 **\- Bon, vous venez ou quoi ?!** S'écria Ventus qui se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout du camp, prêt à partir vers les Îles du Destin.

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Ils avaient des questions à poser et hâte d'avoir quelques réponses !

* * *

Xion se réveilla en sursaut. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans une de ses petites cabanes dans les arbres. La noiraude essayait de se remémorer. Le combat face à Vanitas, sa cuisante défaite, puis l'apparition soudaine de son Coup de Grâce ... Elle s'était évanouie après ça ? La jeune fille ne s'en souvenait même plus ! Une minute ! Et Sora, où était-il ?!

La Simili décala simplement la tête sur le côté pour constater qu'il se trouvait juste endormi à côté d'elle. Xion lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Il semblait enfin de retour parmi eux ! Bon, inconscient, certes, mais bien présent ! Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Vanitas soit bien parti de son corps pour de bon !

Terra choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans leur maisonnette. La jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il était complètement en sueur, et que sa respiration semblait saccadée. Il venait de courir, peut-être ? Impossible de le savoir si on ne le lui demandait pas directement.

 **\- Ah, Xion. Super, tu es debout. Prépare-toi, on s'en va.**

La noiraude leva un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par "on s'en va" ?

 **\- Sora n'est même pas réveillé.** Releva-t-elle.  
 **\- On a plus le temps !**

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade semblait de plus en plus tendu. Pourquoi autant d'empressement, tout à coup ? Cela inquiétait énormément la jeune fille.

 **\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?!** S'énerva-t-elle, au bout du compte.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien qu'on la pressait alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se lever. Xion ne supportait pas cela !

Terra jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors avant de reprendre :

 **\- J'ai pas vraiment le temps, là, en fait ... !**  
 **\- Les grandes lignes alors !**

Le brun soupira. Les grandes lignes, les grandes lignes, facile à dire ! Mais expliquer rapidement ce qu'il se passait dehors, c'était une autre histoire ! D'autant plus que connaissant son élève, cette dernière va le supplier pour avoir d'autant plus de détail.

 **\- Vanitas est en train d'enlever les habitants de ce monde.**

L'information mit un certain temps avant d'arriver au cerveau de la jeune fille. Mais une fois qu'elle avait compris, cette dernière écarquilla grand les yeux d'effroi.

 **\- Il faut qu'on l'en empêche !** S'écria-t-elle soudainement, **à nous deux, on peut …**

Elle essaya de se lever mais elle s'écrasa sur le sol aussitôt. Les coups qu'elle s'était pris dans les côtes ne semblaient pas encore totalement guéris.

Terra s'empressa de se joindre à ses côtés et de la rasseoir.

 **\- Nous ne faisons pas le poids.** Annonça le brun, une once de déception dans le son de sa voix.

Xion baissa les yeux. Il avait raison.

 **\- Je me suis à peine remis de mon combat, tu ne peux même pas rester debout, et Sora est encore inconscient. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire pour les sauver.**

La noiraude serra les poings et les dents. Si seulement elle ne se s'était pas disputée avec Sora un peu plus tôt, ils n'en seraient pas là à l'heure qu'il était. Elle en vint à penser que tout ceci était de sa faute. Xion se persuadait qu'elle avait causé la perte d'un monde entier. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour cela. Et la Simili n'avait aucun moyen de se racheter, sur ce coup-ci ...

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner ! Nous devrions au moins essayer ! …**

Terra posa une main sur son épaule. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Les laisser à leur sort ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Mais nous ne sommes pas de taille face à lui pour l'instant. Regarde dans quel état nous sommes déjà …**

Il avait raison. Lui-même ne semblait pas en grande forme. Elle, elle se réveillait à peine et elle portait encore les marques de son dernier combat épuisant. Quand à Sora ... Ce dernier n'allait guère mieux ...

Le Maître de la Keyblade sortit de sa poche le Fragment d'Étoile. Il se plaça ensuite entre les deux adolescents. Le brun tendit une main vers la jeune fille, lui intiment l'ordre de la saisir. Terra agrippa également Sora par le bras.

Xion hésita un peu avant d'attraper la main du Maître. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Jane, Tarzan et les gorilles. Mais en même temps, que pouvait-elle faire pour stopper Vanitas ? Rien. La noiraude avait déjà gaspillé beaucoup trop d'énergie pour sauver Sora. Il ne lui en restait plus assez pour ce monde. Malheureusement.

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade attrapa la main de son ami en tremblant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle les retenait. Pas question pour elle de pleurer avant que tout cela ne soit terminé ! Ils trouveront un moyen de tous les ramener dans leur monde d'origine. Tous ensemble. Elle, Sora, Terra. Mais aussi Lea, Ventus et Kairi partis de leurs côtés. Sans oublier Maître Yen Sid resté à la Contrée de Départ pour essayer de sortir Aqua, Riku et Roxas du livre !

Le Fragment d'Étoile se mit à briller. Le trio s'envolait désormais vers un nouveau monde.

* * *

 **\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste ?** Demanda Kairi d'une petite voix.

La jeune cheffe balayait la grotte de son regard perçant. À en compter par le nombre de survivant, les rebelles venaient d'être presque entièrement anéantis ! En effet, ils n'étaient plus que trois, si l'on ne comptait pas les trois Porteurs de Keyblades qui ne venaient pas de ce monde.

 **\- Peut-être devrions-nous renoncer …** Proposa Ventus.

Cette réponse eut pour effet d'agacer l'auburn. Pas question pour elle d'abandonner si près du but ! Son Kingdom Hearts commençait à peine à se former. Il lui manquait encore quelques cœurs pour qu'il soit complet, elle ne pouvait pas tout lâcher maintenant !

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas encore fini.** Dit-elle avec détermination. **Notre réel but n'a pas encore été atteint.**

Tous les regards se levèrent vers la jeune fille. Leur réel but ? Invoquer Kingdom Hearts ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ?

 **\- Si tu parles du Kingdom Hearts, sache qu'on ne te suivra pas.** Intervint Aqua restée muette jusque là.

Kairi lui lança un regard plein de défi.

 **\- Ça, c'est notre deuxième objectif.**  
 **\- Alors c'est quoi le premier ?** Questionna Riku.  
 **\- Sauver la sœur de Kairi.** Annonça Terra, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Aqua, Riku et Roxas écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps et se lancèrent des regards incompréhensibles. Depuis quand la jeune fille avait-elle une sœur ?! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre !

D'humeur généreuse, la cheffe des rebelles entreprit de leur expliquer vite fait la situation :

 **\- Pour faire court,** commença-t-elle, **la reine retient prisonnière ma sœur car elle détient de puissants pouvoirs magiques : ceux de modifier le temps. La magie est pourtant courante dans notre Royaume, mais pas celle-ci. Elle est rare. Seulement un enfant détient ce pouvoir tous les cent ans.**  
 **\- Mais que veux faire la reine avec ce pouvoir ?** Demanda Aqua.

Elle avait passé sous silence le fait que ses camarades et elle même possédaient également ce pouvoir grâce à la Keyblade. Qui savait qu'elle idée tordue Kairi pourrait bien avoir en le découvrant ?

 **\- Si seulement je le savais …** Marmonna la cheffe des rebelles dans sa barbe.  
 **\- Ta sœur, c'est Naminé n'est-ce pas ?** Devina Roxas.

Kairi leva ses yeux océans en direction du jeune garçon. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Ce dernier lui raconta sa rapide entrevue avec elle. Il connaissait bien la blonde dans son monde d'origine, donc il n'avait pas eut de mal à la reconnaître, même si elle n'avait pas révélé son identité, un peu plus tôt.

 **\- Naminé est venue te parler ?** Répéta Kairi. **Mais pourquoi toi en particulier ?**

La fin de se phrase sonnait plus aux oreilles de Roxas comme une insulte. Comme si s a sœur avait mieux à faire que venir lui parler.

 **\- Elle est venu me parler de ceci.** Expliqua-t-il en faisant un trait sur le ton dédaigneux qu'elle venait d'employer.

Le blond sortit alors de sa poche la plume et expliqua également à quoi elle lui servait : changer le cours des choses. D'ailleurs, cette dernière recommençait à briller, mais faiblement.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Kairi.

 **\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu as le pouvoir de ramener à la vie ?**  
 **\- Oui, je supp ...**  
 **\- Il est hors de question que Roxas se serve de son pouvoir pour tes désirs personnels !** Interrompit Aqua. **C'est lui qui détient la plume, c'est à lui de décider ce qu'il doit en faire.**

Le Simili de Sora acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il ne comptait pas se servir de sa plume pour ramener des personnes à la vie avant de réellement comprendre comment elle fonctionnait de toute façon.

Kairi fit une moue désapprobatrice. Son plan pour ramener Sora sans avoir recours au Kingdom Hearts tombait à l'eau. Pour l'instant du moins.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir sur notre mission de sauvetage ?** S'impatienta Ventus.

Tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

 **\- Sait-on déjà où se trouve actuellement la reine ?** Demanda Riku en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
 **\- Bien sûr que oui.** Approuva Terra.

Ce dernier sortit alors d'une de ses poches une carte du Royaume. Il en avait toujours une sur lui, au cas où. Le brun pointa alors un château se trouvant à l'exact opposé de la Cité des Cloches. Il se trouvait donc juste après la Forêt des Nains.

 **\- Deux choix se posent à nous pour atteindre le Domaine Enchanté.** Continua Terra. **Nous pouvons y aller par la mer, ou bien par la forêt.**  
 **\- Puisque nous sommes en sous-effectif actuellement, le mieux serait de nous diviser en deux groupes et se rejoindre dans l'enceinte du château directement.** Annonça Kairi.

Chacun se lançait un regard tour à tour. Qui allait partir avec qui ? Et quelle voie prendre ?

 **\- Une minute.** Intervint Aqua. **Nous n'avons pas affirmé que nous serons de la partie.**

Décidément, la bleue en avait vraiment après la cheffe des rebelles.

Roxas s'avança d'un pas,déterminé.

 **\- Moi je viens.** Dit-il.  
 **\- Tu es sûr de toi Roxas ?**

Le blond se tourna vers Aqua. Il affirma d'un signe de tête. Comme pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, il argumenta qu'il devait impérativement parler avec Naminé, car cette dernière semblait savoir des choses sur lui que même le Simili ignorait. Elle l'avait vu en rêve tout de même et l'avait également appelé le "Maître du Destin" avant d'expliquer le rôle de sa plume. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir un lien assez fort dans ce monde.

 **\- Puisque tu insistes …** Céda Aqua.

La Maître de la Keyblade leva ses yeux océans vers Riku. Qu'en pensait-il, lui ?

 **\- Pourquoi pas.** Dit-il en haussant les épaules. **J'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble la Naminé de ce monde.**

Sur les ordres de Kairi, tous se mirent en cercle dans la grotte. Ils s'assirent au sol puis y déposèrent au centre la carte du Royaume. L'auburn expliqua sont plan :

 **\- Tandis qu'un groupe passera par la Forêt des Nains, un autre prendra une embarcation ici, aux Îles du Destin et se rendront au Domaine Enchanté par la voie des eaux.**

La jeune fille avait pris un bâton au sol et dessinait des traits invisibles représentant les trajectoires à suivre.

 **\- Si mes calculs sont justes,** continua cette dernière, **nous devrions arriver en même temps. Une fois sur place, nous nous rejoindrons sur la place centrale, là où se trouve l'immense statue inutile de la reine. Nous allons devoir faire comme si de rien n'était, compris ?**

L'auburn regardait tour à tour ses coéquipiers, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris.

 **\- Pour la suite, nous verrons une fois arrivé.**

En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan, à l'heure actuelle. Mais elle trouverait bien en chemin ! Après tout, elle faisait cela pour sa petite sœur.

 **\- Nous devrions former les équipes à présent, et définir un leader. Il est évident que les deux plus qualifiés pour ce rôle sont Terra et moi-même.**

Aqua leva les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait que ces deux la soient ensemble, histoire qu'elle puisse être un minimum tranquille lors du trajet. Apparemment, c'était peine perdue ...

 **\- Je passerai par la forêt des Nains.** Affirma Terra.  
 **\- Je te suis.** Continua Ventus.

Ce dernier leva son poing en direction de son aîné et ils se firent une accolade.

Cela n'étonnait même pas la bleue que ces deux là soient ensemble ! Même dans ce monde, ils semblaient inséparables.

 **\- Je viens avec vous deux.** Déclara la jeune femme.

En faisant cela, elle espérait retrouver une partie de la complicité qu'elle avait avec les Terra et Ventus de son propre monde. Mais étrangement, elle n'y comptait pas vraiment non plus. D'une autre part, Aqua préférait être avec eux plutôt qu'avec Kairi. Elle se sentait désolée cependant pour ses deux autres amis qui eux allaient devoir rester avec elle.

 **\- Ce qui veut dire que vous deux, vous venez avec moi.** Conclut Kairi.

La jeune fille regardait ses deux nouveaux compagnons de hauts en bas. Comme si elle les analysait. Et au vu du sourire satisfait qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, l'auburn ne semblait pas mécontente de ses nouveaux alliés.

Kairi fut la première à sortir de la grotte, suivie de quelques pas par Riku et Roxas. Puis se fut au tour de Terra, Ven et Aqua de sortir.

Leur mission commençait dès maintenant.


	16. Lapin Blanc et Jeu de Cartes

_**Vivre dans le Passé :**_

Résumer : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : **_Ouais, ouais, presque un mois sans publier de chapitre, c'est pas bien ... u.u J'avais pas d'inspiration du tout ! Vous verrez, je trouve ce chapitre complètement catastrophique ! Surtout l'avant-dernière partie, avec les cartes et l'annonce du plan foireux de Lea ..._**

Note 3 : _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Lapin Blanc et Jeu de Cartes

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ... ?**

Comme dépitée, Kairi s'assit contre un arbre. Lea, désormais de la taille d'un hérisson, en profita pour monter sur les chaussures de la jeune fille puis grimpa jusqu'à ses épaules. Le voyage ne serait pas épuisant, comme ça ! L'auburn le regarda faire, sans même essayer de l'arrêter. À quoi bon ?

Ven, quand à lui, était tellement grand que Kairi ne parvenait même plus à voir sa tête. En effet, seules ses jambes jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux étaient encore visible. Le reste de son corps avait disparu derrière le feuillage des arbres.

Une chenille avec un corps en forme d'accordéon passa juste à côté de Kairi. En temps normal, elle aurait hurlé de peur et aurait demandé à quelqu'un de rapidement l'enlever de sa vue. Mais pas cette fois. Non, l'étrangeté de son corps l'émerveillait, un peu comme tout dans ce monde.

Elle suivit du regard l'étrange chenille. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le champignon qu'avaient mangé Ventus et Lea un petit peu plus tôt. D'un bond, la voici désormais dessus. Peut-être Kairi rêvait-elle, mais il lui semblait que la chenille mangeait elle aussi le champignon ! Et il devait s'agir du même côté qu'avant mangé Ven, puisque l'insecte en forme d'accordéon atteignit soudainement lui aussi une taille démesurément grande pour une chenille ! Elle faisait désormais la taille d'un humain ! La chenille mangea alors l'autre bout du champignon, celui qu'avait engloutit Lea sans réfléchir. Et maintenant, miracle : elle redevint à sa taille normale !

La jeune fille analysa ce phénomène. Puis elle se leva d'un bond.

 **\- J'ai compris !** S'écria-t-elle.

Lea, surpris par ce geste soudain, s'agrippa du mieux qu'il put à une mèche des cheveux auburn de son amie.

 **\- Hé ! Attention !**

L'adolescente se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Oups, pardon ! …**

Il fallait dire qu'avec sa petite taille, Kairi avait totalement oublié sa présence sur son épaule.

 **\- Bref, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ?** Demanda Lea.

Ce dernier lâcha les cheveux de son amie et se replaça sur ses épaules. La jeune fille appela ensuite Ventus pour qu'il se baisse pour lui aussi écouter l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Le géant s'assit donc au sol, écrasant au passage, sans réellement le vouloir, une dizaine d'arbres. Ce qui était marrant, c'était que même assit, Ven dépassait toujours Kairi d'une voire cinq têtes maximum.

L'auburn expliqua alors en détail l'étrange phénomène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. La chenille qui avait changé de forme avant de la retrouver.

 **\- Et donc,** finit-elle d'expliquer, **si vous mangez de nouveau un bout de ce champion, peut-être que vous allez retrouver votre taille normale !**  
 **\- Pas question !** S'écria le rouquin.

Kairi ouvrit grand les yeux. Un long silence s'ensuivit, où seuls les battements d'ailes ainsi que les cris d'oiseaux lointains se firent entendre. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse, puisqu'elle en était restée bouche bée.

 **\- Mais … Pourquoi ... ?** Bégayait-t-elle. **C'est pourtant une chouette idée !**  
 **\- Oui, mais imagine que ça ne marche pas.** Argumenta Ventus.

Le blond essayait de ne pas parler trop fort. Maintenant qu'il était plus imposant physiquement parlant, sa voix devait sans doute sortir plus fort de sa bouche. Il devait parler donc plus faiblement pour ne pas exploser les tympans de ses compagnons de fortune.

 **\- Ou que,** reprit l'ancien numéro VIII, **par mégarde, nous mangions de nouveau le même côté ! Ventus pourrait grandir d'autant plus, et moi, rétrécir de nouveau également !**

Il employait des mots compliqués dans l'unique but d'embrouiller Kairi et que cette dernière ne les force pas à croquer une nouvelle fois dans cet affreux champignon ! Et Ven semblait également de cet avis.

 **\- Bon, très bien, comme vous voulez. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si on ne trouve pas d'autres moyens !**

Kairi ne voulait même plus discuter avec eux. Elle allait les laisser faire comme ils voulaient, et ils comprendront bien, au bout d'un moment, qu'elle seule avait raison !

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre. Elle se dirigeait vers eux rapidement.

 **\- Je suis en retard, en retard !** Répétait cette voix à tout bout de champs.

Ce fut alors qu'un lapin blanc sortit d'un des buissons, non loin d'eux. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise en remarquant que ce dernier se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, exactement comme un humain. Cet animal portait également un veston rouge, ainsi qu'un petit pantalon en toile marron. Un lapin à l'apparence humaine ! Décidément, ce monde était vraiment plein de surprises !

L'étrange lapin arrêta soudainement sa course entre Kairi et Ventus. Puis il sortit de son veston une montre à gousset en or. Très mignonne. Il se mit à crier de plus belle :

 **\- Je suis vraiment en retard ! Elle va me couper la tête !**

Et il reprit sa course folle.

Kairi le suivait du regard, follement intriguée.

 **\- Je me demande où il va ! …**

Sans crier gare, la voici désormais aux trousses du lapin blanc, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur ce dernier.

Lea, ne s'attendant pas à une action aussi brusque, ne pût cette fois s'agripper comme il le fallait à l'auburn pour ne pas tomber. Il s'écrasa donc brusquement au sol. Il essaya de l'appeler de toutes ses forces, mais impossible de la retenir.

Lâchant un soupire, le rouquin se dirigea plutôt vers Ventus. Il en profita qu'il soit toujours au sol pour grimper sur son pied, puis alla, cette fois-ci, se lover dans une des poches du t-shirt du blondinet.

 **\- Bon, bah, on fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda bêtement l'ancien numéro VIII.  
 **\- Sortir d'ici, c'est déjà une bonne idée.**  
 **\- Et pour Kairi ?**

Repensant à son combat contre elle un peu plus tôt, Ven se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Elle devrait s'en sortir toute seule.**

D'un bond, Ventus se leva, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'effondrer de nouveaux arbres. Il remarqua alors les oiseaux en forme de crayons revenir pour en fabriquer de nouveau. On remarquait également que les oiseaux dessinateur avait fait appel à leurs amis les grenouilles en forme de gomme pour effacer les arbres tombés au sol. Oui, ce monde était vraiment fascinant !

* * *

Kairi courait toujours après le lapin blanc. Ils avaient déjà dépassé la forêt. Le décor avait par ailleurs subitement changé ! La jeune fille se retrouvait désormais dans une grande pièce pas très meublée. Au centre se tenait, bien droite, une table qui semblait faite de verre. On remarquait également une cheminée incrustée dans le mur de droite, sans feu. Et, à l'exact opposé se trouvaient une rangée de trois fauteuils, alignés dans l'ordre décroissant. C'était assez marrant à regarder.

Aux pieds de l'auburn courait toujours le lapin blanc. Mais ce dernier semblait bien plus petit qu'il y avait quelques instants ! La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade s'accroupit pour mieux voir l'animal. Ce dernier se ruait en direction d'une petite porte au fond de la salle, répétant toujours inlassablement qu'il était en retard, et qu'il se ferait couper la tête s'il n'arrivait pas rapidement auprès d'une certaine reine. Mais de qui parlait-il exactement ? Vraiment très intriguant ! Elle ne devait pas être très sympathique, si elle coupait la tête de ses sujets !

Kairi le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la toute petite porte. Cette dernière s'en approcha et l'examina attentivement.

 **\- Mais comment est-il devenu aussi petit ?** Se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

 **\- Parlez moins fort, je vous prie !** Réprimanda alors la porte.

L'auburn eut un sursaut de surprise. Elle fit un petit bond en arrière et se retrouva les fesses au sol. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'une porte lui réponde !

 **\- Une ... porte ... qui ... qui ... parle ! Je dois rêver !**

Un grand sourire s'empara soudainement de ses lèvres. Ce monde la fascinait réellement de plus en plus. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'examina plus attentivement.

 **\- Pourriez-vous cesser de me fixer ainsi ? Cela devient très gênant. Et je voudrais continuer ma sieste.** Continua la porte.

 **\- Une seconde ! Comment je fais pour rétrécir moi aussi ? Je voudrais vraiment passer !**

Kairi aurait put tout aussi bien retourner au champignon qu'avaient mangé Ventus et Lea. Mais le trajet jusque là-bas serait bien trop long, et elle perdrait ainsi la trace du lapin blanc. Elle en perdait déjà suffisamment à essayer de faire parler cette étrange porte !

 **\- Essayez cette boisson, sur cette table là-bas.**

L'auburn se retourna et regarda en direction de la table en verre. Une petite brume grise apparut, puis celle-ci se dissipa et laissa place à un petit flacon. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku se releva et prit le liquide. Une étiquette pendait au niveau du bouchon.

 **\- Ce doit être la notice …** Devina-t-elle.

Seulement, la seule inscription était "Buvez-moi''. Kairi retourna l'étiquette, espérant trouver une autre indication. Rien. Cependant, elle ne la bu pas immédiatement. Elle se rappelait l'était dans lequel se trouvaient déjà ses amis. Et s'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver une solution pour revenir à leurs tailles normales ? L'adolescente haussa les épaules et préféra se dire qu'il y avait toujours une solution à tout dans la vie.

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade déboucha le flacon et but d'une traite. Il s'agissait d'un liquide bleu métallique, très froid. Mais il faisait étrangement du bien. Kairi reconnu le goût de la myrtille mais aussi du chocolat blanc dans la boisson. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, mais ça n'était pas désagréable du tout ! Elle aurait même aimé avoir un autre flacon à porté de main pour en avoir encore une fois ! Elle avait absolument adoré !

Puis, tout à coup, un frisson parcourut tout le long de son corps. Puis Kairi sentit comme un poids lui tomber sur la tête, la forçant à rejoindre petit à petit le sol. L'affreuse sensation passée, la jeune fille constata avec étonnement que la boisson avait réellement marché ! La voici désormais à la même taille que la petite porte !

L'auburn y retourna, d'ailleurs. Elle essaya de tourner la poignée pour pouvoir passer, mais celle-ci refusait de bouger. Et la porte ne réagissait même pas ! Elle eut juste un reniflement qui indiquait que toucher son "nez" le dérangeait. Elle avait dû prendre un somnifère pour ne pas réagir à un tel contact ! La jeune fille se demanda sérieusement comment elle allait bien pouvoir passer. Une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit. Sa Keyblade ! Elle pouvait ouvrir n'importe quelle porte ; même les portes parlantes !

L'adolescente invoqua donc Appel du Destin et la tint à deux mains bien en face de la serrure. Un rayon lumineux s'échappa de la pointe de son arme et s'inséra directement dans la serrure. Un petit bruit se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même. Kairi eut un large sourire puis s'élança vers sa nouvelle destination.

* * *

Ventus et Lea continuaient toujours d'avancer sans réel but à travers la forêt. En réalité, ils ne savaient même pas où se rendre, ni même ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils essayaient de retrouver Kairi, mais ils ne trouvaient malheureusement aucune trace d'elle. Les deux garçons espéraient juste qu'elle ne s'était pas mise dans le pétrin !

Les pas de Ven les firent alors sortir de la forêt, de retour à la case départ. Le Vaisseau Gummi. Il se trouvait juste là, devant eux, impassible. Tranquillement posé dans ce champs de fleurs noires.

 **\- Il n'y avait pas de fleurs noires quand on s'est posés …** Commenta Lea.  
 **\- Non, je crois pas …**

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent un petit peu plus, ils constatèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de fleurs, mais de Sans-Cœurs et Nescients ! Que faisaient-ils autour du Vaisseau Gummi ?! Essayaient-ils de le saboter pour les empêcher de sortir de ce monde ?! Une seconde : des Sans-Cœurs et des Nescients ?! Ils étaient censés avoir disparus, non ? Quoique le retour imprévu et inexpliqué de Vanitas expliquait quelque peu la présence des Nescients. Mais les Sans-Cœurs ! Xehanort n'était tout de même pas de retour lui aussi ?! Si tel était le cas, alors les Mondes seraient d'autant plus en danger que ce qu'ils ne pensaient ! Comment allaient-ils faire pour les détruire une bonne fois pour toute si leur pire cauchemar était réellement revenu à la vie lui aussi ?! Les Porteurs de Keyblades, alliés avec les Maîtres, avaient déjà eu du mal à se débarrasser de lui la première fois. Et maintenant, trois de leurs camarades manquaient à l'appel ! Ils ne seraient jamais de taille face à Xehanort ET Vanitas en même temps !

Ven essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à toutes ces questions qui lui trottaient désormais dans la tête. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Imposant de part sa grande taille, le blond n'eut même pas besoin de sortir sa Keyblade pour venir à bout de ses ennemis. En effet, il se contenta seulement de les piétiner avec ses pieds géants et les écrasa tous. Certains étaient groupés, ce qui lui facilita un peu plus la tâche. C'était comme écraser des fourmis. Ventus trouvait même cela assez amusant ! Et puis, cette technique lui permettait même de ne pas libérer de cœur en tuant des Sans-Cœurs. Ainsi, il ne participait pas à la création d'un Kingdom Hearts.

Le sosie de Roxas regarda à ses pieds. Plus aucune trace de leurs ennemis.

 **\- Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus.** Déclara-t-il.

 **\- Attends, je vais voir dans le vaisseau !**

Lea demanda ensuite à son compagnon de le déposer devant les portes du Vaisseau Gummi. Ven prit donc le rouquin dans sa paume et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Une fois devant les portes du sas, jamais Lea n'avait réalisé à quel point leur moyen de transport pouvait paraître immense pour un petit chat comme lui. Enfin, petit chat, la taille d'un petit chat. L'ancien numéro VIII dû sauter le plus haut possible pour que les portes coulissantes automatiques remarquent sa présence ! Que c'était compliqué d'être de petite taille !

Lea entra donc dans le Vaisseau Gummi. Les mains sur les hanches, il inspecta chaque pièce du navire à la recherche de créatures ténébreuses. Il chercha ainsi dans les chambres, les salles de bains, la cuisine, le séjour, et même la salle d'entraînement découverte il y a peu par Kairi et Ventus. Et rien. Le rouquin finit par la salle de commandes.

Ce n'était pas des Sans-Cœurs ou des Nescients qu'il trouva. Non, il s'agissait d'autres ... créatures ... En fait, Lea ne savait même pas de quoi les qualifier ! C'était vivant, c'était déjà un bon point notable ! Mais ça n'avait pas du tout forme humanoïde. Une nouvelle forme d'ennemis ? Fort probable. Cependant, le rouquin dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait ! Des cartes ! Oui, des cartes ! Il y en avait de toutes formes. Des cœurs, des piques, des carreaux, des trèfles ! Chacune était un nombre différent allant de deux à dix. Pas d'as, pas de valet, pas de reine, pas de roi. Juste des cartes banales. Mis ces cartes possédaient toutes une paire de bras et des jambes ! Ce fut grâce à cela que Lea comprit que ce jeu de carte semblait bel et bien vivant.

Même s'il était petit, l'une des cartes, un neuf de cœur, le remarqua. Il braqua alors sa lance sur lui. L'embout faisait exactement la même taille que le rouquin ! Un seul faux mouvement, et il était bon pour un aller simple vers la mort ! Lea leva les mains en l'air. Pas question de mourir ici et maintenant !

 **\- C'est à toi ce truc ?** Demanda une autre carte ; un quatre de pique.

Lea se contenta de simplement hocher la tête. Il comprit qu'il parlait du Vaisseau Gummi. Sans doute n'en avait-il jamais vu avant, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'appeler.

 **\- La reine va te couper la tête !** S'écria l'un des leur.

L'ancien numéro VIII n'avait pas réussi à identifier celui qui venait de lui dire cela.

Le rouquin porta ses mains à son cou. Il ne voulait pas mourir aussi jeune ! Et pas dans des circonstances aussi douloureuses ! Et pourquoi cette reine voulait-elle lui couper la tête, comme ça, sans aucune raison ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, à part peut-être se poser dans ce beau champ de fleur ! Et pourquoi Kairi et Ven ne seraient pas puni, eux aussi ?!

Le neuf de cœur rangea alors sa lance. La carte s'approcha de Lea et l'attrapa de sa grosse main rouge. Lea était vraiment devenu le prisonnier de ces cartes ?! Et lui qui espérait que Kairi ne se soit pas mise dans le pétrin ... C'était plutôt lui qui était dans le pétrin là !

Les cartes l'emmenèrent en dehors du vaisseau. Le rouquin remarqua alors Ventus qui les regardait d'un air sidéré. Comme s'il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Ce qui semblait un petit peu logique lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien.

Sur la défensive, le jeu de cartes soldat braquèrent leurs lances en direction du géant. Mais cela ne sembla même pas déstabiliser le blond. En effet, grand comme il était, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour une ridicule armée de cartes comme celle-ci.

 **\- VENTUUUUS !** S'écria soudainement Lea.

Ce dernier avait réussit à attirer l'attention de son ami, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

 **\- T'en fais pas pour moi, va trouver Kairi !**

Ven fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de son aide ? Il lui suffisait d'une seule petite pichenette pour balayer ces méchantes cartes et le libérer de leur emprise. Alors pourquoi l'ancien numéro VIII voulait-il rester prisonnier ?

 **\- J'ai un plan.** Déclara Lea. **Cette reine doit être maléfique, on doit se débarrasser d'elle. Sinon, elle va continuer à attirer les Ténèbres si personne ne l'arrête ! C'est pour ça que tu dois trouver Kairi, pendant que je fais diversion !**

 **\- T'es sûr de ton coup ?**

Le rouquin se contenta d'un simple clin d'œil.

 **\- Silence, ou la reine te fera couper la tête immédiatement ; et ce géant avec toi !** Gronda le neuf de cœur.

Le soldat resserra un peu plus son emprise sur Lea, lui broyant presque les côtés tellement il serrait fort ! Ce dernier se retint de ne pas lâcher un cri sous la douleur. Il devait de montrer fort et résistant pour prouver à Ventus qu'il était sûr de son plan ! Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas tellement que cela, en réalité ...

 **\- Cours, va trouver Kairi !**

 **\- Compte sur moi ! On reviendra te sauver, c'est promis !**

L'adolescent s'enfuit en courant de nouveau en direction de la forêt. Ses pas de géant eurent pour effet de faire trembler le sol, ce qui renversa toutes les cartes à terre. Aucune ne put se relever jusqu'à ce que Ventus soit assez loin pour ne plus provoquer de mini séisme !

 **\- Je compte sur toi ...** Murmura le rouquin.

* * *

Maître Yen Sid, installé dans l'immense bibliothèque de la Contrée du Départ, examinait le livre dans lequel étaient coincés Aqua, Riku ainsi que Roxas. Il ne le comprenait pas. Les pages se remplissaient d'elles-mêmes, par moment. Elles semblaient retracer les aventures que subissaient les trois Élus de la Keyblade. Seulement, de drôles de mots apparaissaient de temps en temps. Des phrases des plus perturbantes.

Premièrement, ces phrases se détachaient du reste du corps de texte. En effet, elles apparaissaient souvent dans le coin en haut à droite. Deuxièmement, elle n'étaient pas écrite avec la même calligraphie. Celle-ci était bien plus grosse, de style gothique. Et enfin, son contenu était des plus effrayant.

 **"Je suis de retour."**

 **"Vos amis souffrent."**

 **"Petite marionnette entend ma voix."**

 **"Je te fais peur, n'est-ce pas ?"**

 **"Et une princesse corrompue."**

 **"Le plus grand héro de tous les temps, corrompu également."**

 **"Encore un monde submergé."**

 **"Qui sera ma prochaine cible ?"**

Une page se détachait cependant des autres. Cette fois-ci, elle était complètement remplie de cette écriture sinistre. Yen Sid se demandait sérieusement qui pouvait bien s'amuser à essayer de l'effrayer !

 **"Je sais que tu lis ces mots. J'y suis toujours relié. Malheureusement pour vous, misérables vermines de la Lumière, rien de m'arrête. Les mondes tombent les uns après les autres. Les Élus tombent les uns après les autres. Plus de Ténèbres, toujours plus de Ténèbres ! Elles me nourrissent ; sont ma chair et mon sang ! Je ne vis que pour elles ! Et bientôt, le monde entier sombrera dans les Ténèbres !**

 **J'ai trouvé ma prochaine cible. Tu veux un indice, je présume ? Une jeune sorcière à l'incroyable pureté. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, non ? Tes misérables petits protecteurs de la Lumière ne pourront rien contre moi ! Avec cette gentille petite à mes côtés, qui sait quels genres de monde je pourrais bien créer ? J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser !**

 **Tremblez devant la véritable puissance des Ténèbres !"**

Yen Sid referma violemment le livre. Un petit voyage à la Cité du Crépuscule s'imposait.

L'ancien Maître de la Keyblade devait impérativement mettre Naminé en sûreté.


	17. RETOUR !

Hey ! :3

Me voici de retour, après plusieurs mois d'absence sur ce fantastique fandom ! :D

Depuis les trailers récents et la sortie de Kingdom Hearts III qui arrive à grands pas, j'ai eu de plus en plus envie de me replonger dans cet univers sublime, et quoi de mieux que l'écriture pour cela ? :) Alors, il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce soir, mais la suite de cette fiction devrait arriver dans les jours à venir ! :D Soyez patient, je compte bien finir cette histoire un jour ! ;)

J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à suivre nos trois trios préférés dans cette folle aventure, et que vous serez nombreux à les soutenir ! J'aurais besoin pour cela de tout le soutient nécessaire, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à lire, à en parler à des amis vous aimez l'histoire, et à commenter surtout ! Lire vos messages me remplit à chaque fois d'un immense bonheur ! (:

A très bientôt mes Elus de la Keyblade, et surtout n'oubliez pas : "Que votre cœur soit la clé qui vous guide." :)


	18. Balade en Forêt et Promenade sur l'Eau

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _**Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\**_

Raiting : **_K+_**

Note 1 : **_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'_**

Note 2 : **_Quoi, ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez la suite ? Vraiment ? Oups... x) Pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai pu écrire jusque là pour cette fanfiction ! :D Au programme, des révélations et de l'actions ! ;)_**

Note 3 : **_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : 

Balade En Forêt Et Promenade Sur L'Eau

L'idée de se séparer de Riku et Roxas ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais être loin de cette Kairi constituait pour Aqua quelque chose de vital. Bien sûr qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Terra non plus, mais elle se devait de faire un effort. Au moins pour cette fois-ci. Il y avait toujours Ventus avec elle, de toute façon. Cependant, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à bien cerner sa personnalité. Il avait certes la même apparence que le Ven de son monde, mais lui semblait bien plus… Froid peut-être. Une petite étincelle féroce dans son regard l'en persuadait.

Les trois rebelles étaient revenus au niveau du camp. Une odeur de fumée et de sang leur parvenaient aux narines. Même plusieurs heures après la bataille, l'odeur de mort n'était toujours pas partie. Sans doute ne partirait-elle jamais.

Ventus et Terra avançaient en enjambant les corps de leurs anciens camarades. Ils faisaient comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simples déchets qu'ils devaient éviter. Cela répugnait Aqua. La bleue ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards dégoûtés. Leurs corps ne ressemblaient – pour la plupart – plus à rien. Des tripes et des boyaux éparpillés un peu partout. Des bras ici, des jambes là-bas. Aqua failli marcher sur la tête d'un pauvre homme. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, c'était une scène d'horreur qui s'affichait devant elle. La jeune magicienne lâcha un long cri strident.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** s'écria Ventus en se retournant et dégainant son épée.

 **‑ Une attaque ?!** renchérit Terra sortant à son tour son arme de son fourreau.

Aqua secoua négativement la tête. Fermant les yeux, elle enjamba la tête décapitée et vint rejoindre ses deux camarades. Elle faisait tout son possible pour prendre sur elle et ne pas vomir ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. Cela ne se résumait à pas grand chose, mais de tout même. Elle retenait tous les haut-le-cœur qui s'offraient à elle.

Les deux garçons, ne voyant pas le danger, rangèrent leurs épées.

 **‑ Comment faites-vous pour ne rien ressentir à la vue de ce massacre ?**

Terra ne répondit pas. Ven haussa les épaules.

 **‑ L'habitude, sans doute.**

Aqua écarquilla les yeux. L'habitude ? Mais comment pouvait-on vivre dans un monde où la vue de cadavres comme ceux-ci paraissaient tout à fait normal ?! La bleue désirait plus que tout rentrer chez elle. Revoir tout le monde. Se sentir en sécurité. Ne pas à vivre constamment dans un climat qui puait la guerre à plein nez et où l'on prenait du plaisir à tuer aussi sauvagement. Ce monde semblait beaucoup trop barbare pour elle.

Fermant les yeux le plus fort possible, Aqua essayait d'avancer en passant outre les corps déchiquetés étendus sur le sol. Elle marcha de temps en temps sur une main, ou d'autres membres qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier du bout de ses chaussures en peaux.

Une fois très loin du camp, Aqua ne demanda pas l'autorisation à ses camarades pour s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre et vomir tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'ici refoulé. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Autrefois, la jeune femme se sentait puissante, prête à affronter tous les dangers. Elle pensait qu'avoir défait Xehanort pour de bon suffisait pour dire qu'elle était forte et résistante à toute épreuve. La bleue se trompait lourdement. Elle ne savait rien. Elle n'était rien. A côté de ce monde affreux, Xehanort lui apparaissait bien ridicule. Un vulgaire grain de sable. Comment un monde aussi cruel pouvait-il exister ?! Il était tellement immonde... Mais surtout inhumain !

La magicienne essuya sa bouche d'un revers de bras. Honteuse, elle rejoignit ses deux camarades qui l'attendaient sur le côté. Les bras croisés sur son torse, Ventus semblait la toiser de haut, malgré sa petite taille. Il faisait réellement peur, comme ça. Jamais Aqua n'avait vu le Ventus de son monde avec une expression aussi dure plaquée sur le visage. S'en était presque effrayant.

 **‑ Si tu ne supportes pas la vue d'un champ de bataille, alors tu n'es clairement pas prête pour la suite,** railla le blond. **Reste en arrière, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.**

Aqua ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le jeune homme leva la main pour l'inciter à se taire. Il détourna ensuite les talons et emprunta un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait un peu plus au cœur de la Forêt des Nains.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux au sol et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Oui, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour la suite qui promettait d'être rude. Mais elle se devait de continuer. Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Aqua demeurait coincée ici, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez elle. Elle finirait bien à se faire à ce genre de chose. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment comment on pouvait s'habituer à une telle atrocité.

Terra posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la bleue.

 **‑ T'en fais pas pour lui. Il a vu ses parents se faire assassiner sous ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, c'est normal qu'il soit aussi dur.**

La Maître de la Keyblade retint son souffle. Aussi jeune ?! Mais… Les mots ne lui venaient même plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ce monde. La jeune femme en vint à douter. Était-ce réellement Roxas qui avait imaginé ce monde ? Il n'avait pas un esprit aussi morbide ! Aqua douta même de son élève.

Les lèvres de Terra s'approchèrent dangereusement de ses oreilles pour lui susurrer ces paroles :

 **‑ Si tu as peur, reste près de moi. Je saurais comment te réconforter.**

Aqua fronça les sourcils. Elle se débarrassa vivement de l'emprise du brun sur elle. Lui adressant un regard froid, elle ajouta :

 **‑ Tu peux toujours rêver. Même si j'ai peur, tu serais bien le dernier vers qui je me tournerais pour obtenir un quelconque soutient.**

D'un pas décidé, la jeune femme s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt, à la suite Ventus.

Le second de Kairi, cloué sur place, haussa les épaules. Un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, il s'avança lui aussi dans les bois.

* * *

Kairi, Riku et Roxas étaient tous les trois entassés dans une petite barque. La jeune fille avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui rame la première. L'un des deux garçons prendrait la relais un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera fatiguée.

 **‑ Une barque, sérieusement,** râla l'argenté. **Pourquoi ne pas partir à la nage aussi ?**

Le Maître n'avait rien perdu de son sarcasme habituel.

 **‑ Si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose.**

Le meilleur ami de Sora se passa une main sur le visage. Pas possible d'être aussi têtue ! Cette Kairi n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il connaissait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Il regrettait de plus en plus SA Kairi. Celle-ci l'agaçait. L'auburn voulait se faire passer pour la cheffe, mais elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine. Elle devrait plus se cantonner à un rôle de demoiselle en détresse. Cela lui irait mieux. Quoique, avec son caractère un peu casse-cou, elle n'aurait même pas besoin d'un preux chevalier pour venir à sa rescousse : elle serait sans doute capable de se débrouiller seule. Et puis, de toute façon, aucun garçon de normalement constitué ne voudrait avoir à faire avec cette démone. Sora mis à part. Même dans ce monde, il devait être quelqu'un d'aveuglément dévoué à Kairi.

 **‑ On aurait pu demander à mon père de nous prêter un bateau. Riche comme il est, il aurait** **accepté sans rien dire.**

L'auburn lui lança un regard qui le pétrifia littéralement sur place. Ces yeux, ils ne les aimaient pas.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Roxas écoutait les deux jeunes gens se disputer entre eux, n'osant pas intervenir. Kairi, ou même Riku, serait capable de lui donner un coup en plein visage et le faire basculer dans l'eau. Faire un plongeon ne l'intéressait guère pour l'instant. D'autant plus que l'océan lui semblait glacé et fort agité.

 **‑ Riku, la reine a fait exécuter ton père parce que tu es son fils. Alors à moins de savoir parler aux morts, je doute qu'il aurait pu te répondre.**

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Kairi le devança :

 **‑ Et si ta mère nous aurait aidés à son tour, elle aurait subi le même sort que ton père. Le débat est clos.**

Les poings serrés, l'argenté bouillonnait intérieurement de rage. Il ne trouvait plus les mots pour argumenter et l'inviter à faire demi-tour. Kairi venait d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Le Maître de la Keyblade devait à présent s'avouer vaincu.

Énervé, le jeune homme préféra reporter son regard vers l'horizon. Il n'y avait rien de spécial à voir, mais cela l'empêchait au moins de croiser les yeux océans de Kairi.

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois rebelles. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire en réalité ? Rien du tout. Ces trois-là ne possédaient aucun centre d'intérêt commun, si ce n'était qu'ils maniaient tous une Keyblade. Enfin, c'était vrai dans le cas de la véritable Kairi, celle restée à la Contrée du Départ. Celle du livre possédait-elle également une Keyblade ? Roxas venait de trouver un sujet qui pourrait manifestement faire cesser le blanc pendant un court instant.

 **‑ Dis, Kairi…** , commença le Simili de Sora timidement.

 **‑ Quoi ?**

Le ton employé lui paraissait tellement froid. Évitant son regard, le blond se demanda s'il devait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. La réaction de l'auburn s'il abandonnait maintenant l'en dissuada : sans doute se mettrait-elle encore plus en colère et qu'elle essaierait même de le noyer pour le faire parler.

Roxas ravala sa salive puis se lança :

 **‑ Ce matin, tu nous as bien dit que les Keyblades étaient tabous. Tu ne nous as pas expliqué pourquoi.**

Les iris bleus lagons de Riku dévièrent en direction de la jeune fille. Apparemment, ce sujet de discussion l'intéressait grandement.

 **‑ Évite de dire ce mot à voix haute, elle pourrait nous entendre,** releva Kairi.

L'argenté roula les yeux.

 **‑ On est au beau milieu de l'océan, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ! Je t'en prie, arrête d'être parano !**

 **‑ Elle est partout ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable la reine ! Oh, bien évidement, tu le saurais vraiment si tu avais été présent le jour de la mort de Sora !**

Hors de lui, Riku se leva, faisant balancer la barque de manière plutôt dangereuse. Roxas dû s'agripper sur les bords pour ne pas tomber. Le Maître de la Keyblade jaugeait Kairi de haut.

 **‑ Je ne suis pas le Riku que tu as connu, quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ?! Ne me compare plus à lui ! Je ne supporte pas ça ! De là où je viens, Sora est toujours bien vivant, et cela il me le doit ! Je l'ai sauvé plus d'une fois ! Le Riku d'ici devait être quelqu'un de bien lâche s'il n'était même pas capable de sauver son meilleur ami.**

Kairi se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, les larmes montant dangereusement. Elles menaçaient de couler, mais la jeune fille les retenait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sora serait bientôt de retour parmi eux, alors elle devait réserver ses larmes pour plus tard, quand il sera de nouveau avec elle.

Voyant que l'auburn ne répondait rien à cela, Riku se rassit à sa place. La barque tangua de nouveau puis se stabilisa pour de bon.

Roxas décrocha lentement sa prise sur la barque, s'assurant d'être de nouveau en sécurité.

 **‑ Désolé,** reprit Riku. **Vas y Roxas, poursuis.**

 **‑ Donc, je disais : pourquoi les Keyblades sont-elles tabous ?**

L'auburn ravala sa salive. Elle semblait hésiter, l'espace d'un instant, cherchant ses mots. La cheffe des rebelles devait à le fois expliquer sans trop en dire. Après tout, le secret sur l'interdiction des Keyblades la concernait elle plutôt que n'importe quel autre porteur.

 **‑ Par où commencer… ?** murmura Kairi.

 **‑ Le début,** dit froidement l'argenté.

L'auburn lui lança un regard de glace.

 **‑ La reine et moi étions très proches étant enfants. A l'époque, j'étais la véritable héritière du trône. J'étais juste la première née du couple royal, je n'avais rien de particulier. Puis j'ai découvert que je pouvais manier une Keyblade. J'étais donc d'autant plus qualifiée pour ce rôle. J'avais une sœur également avec qui nous étions très proches, Naminé. Elle développa une forme de magie jusqu'alors inconnue : celle de manipuler le temps. Au fil des ans, mon devoir royal m'appela, et je me suis éloignée de ma petite sœur et de notre amie commune. Celle-ci commença à nourrir une féroce haine envers nous. Nous avions tout, elle ne possédait rien. J'ignore comment elle y est parvenue, mais la future reine noire fît un coup d'État contre mes parents. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir à temps, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver ma sœur. Une fois sur le trône, la reine fit interdire l'utilisation des Keyblades. Les porteurs furent pourchassés et tués jusqu'aux derniers. Il ne reste que très peu d'entre nous.**

Kairi marqua une pause et examina les réactions de ses nouveaux alliés. Roxas ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés, tandis que Riku avait le regard dur, souhaitant en apprendre plus. Cependant, il était hors de question de révéler le véritable lien qui l'unissait à la reine.

 **‑ Son nom,** nota l'argenté. **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

L'auburn se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pouvait-elle réellement le leur révéler ? Après toutes ces révélations, qu'avait-elle à perdre en dévoilant le nom de la reine noire ?

 **‑ Xion.**

Roxas écarquilla grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ses deux meilleurs amis se révélaient être ses pires ennemis dans ce monde. La suite des événements promettait d'être ardue. Se retrouver face à la noiraude… Le blond ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de l'affronter une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Le petit groupe mené par Ventus marchait depuis près d'une heure à présent. Ils étaient passés une nouvelle fois à proximité de la Cité des Cloches, sans s'y arrêter pour autant. Les rebelles devaient à présent éviter le plus possible les villes, la reine ayant une influence à peu près partout dans le Royaume. Il suffisait qu'un de ses adeptes les reconnaissent, et leur mission de sauvetage tomberait à l'eau.

Aqua commençait à avoir les pieds complètement en compote. Chaque pas de plus la faisait souffrir un peu plus. La jeune femme mourait d'envie de jeter ses chaussures en peaux – qu'elles trouvaient affreuses – le plus loin possible et de tremper ses orteils dans une eau bien fraîche.

Sa gorge était sèche, sa tête bourdonnait, sa vue s'obstruait. Un signe de fatigue ? Non. En réalité, elle connaissait parfaitement ces symptômes. Au départ, les douleurs ne lui semblaient que très passagères, et elle pensait qu'elles s'atténuerait avec le temps. Seulement, plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

A bout de force, la magicienne tomba lourdement au sol.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement, alerté par le bruit sourd qu'avait produit sa chute. Terra s'empressa de se rendre au chevet de la bleue, tandis que Ventus soufflait une fois de plus.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?** grogna le blond.

Le brun remarqua qu'il trouvait sa peau anormalement froide et pâle. Elle tremblait.

 **‑ Du poison…,** murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers son ami.

 **‑ Ven ! Dis-moi que tu es un bon guérisseur !**

 **‑ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **‑ Je crois qu'elle a été empoisonnée.**

Ventus fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla à son tour à côté d'Aqua.

 **‑ Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

Au même moment, un cri strident et assez proche leur parvint aux oreilles. Les deux amis se bouchèrent immédiatement les oreilles. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça encore ?! Le sol se mit à trembler dangereusement. Autour d'eux, certains arbres s'effondraient à la chaîne, comme un effet domino. Quelque chose de massif et colossal semblait se diriger en plein sur eux.

 **‑ Ven, est-ce qu'on est toujours dans la Forêt des Nains ?** s'inquiéta Terra.

Ventus leva la tête vers le ciel, et découvrit que celui-ci venait de prendre une teinte verdâtre. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

 **‑ Les idiots ! On ne devrait pas être ici ! C'est dangereux !** s'emporta le blondinet.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

Le jeune garçon se releva et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Faisant de nombreux volte-face, il semblait chercher une cible tout autour de lui.

 **‑ On s'approche de l'entrée des Enfers,** expliqua le Ven de ce monde.

Terra se dressa à son tour sur ses deux jambes, épée à la main. Ses sens en alertes, sa priorité était de protéger Aqua du monstre qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux.

La Maître de la Keyblade ouvrit à demi les yeux, sentant que quelque chose se passait autour d'elle. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la jeune femme parvint à se redresser. Encore tremblante, elle manqua de s'effondrer de nouveau au sol plusieurs fois.

Les cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La bête ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux désormais.

 **‑ Va te mettre à l'abri !** ordonna Terra. **Tu n'es pas en état de te battre.**

 **‑ J'ai vécu dix ans dans un Royaume où le temps n'existe pas et exposée à une attaque de monstres à chaque pas que je faisais. Ce n'est pas un peu de poison qui me ralentira.**

Aqua ferma les yeux et porta sa main droite, le poing serré, devant son visage. Une lueur mauve enveloppa tout son corps. Elle faisait un sort de guérison, un Esuna. Les deux garçons la regardait faire surpris. La magicienne sentit ses forces lui revenir petit à petit, mais elles étaient loin d'être à leur puissances maximales.

Surgit alors parmi les arbres un immense monstre à la peau écailleuse et violette. Celui-ci marchait sur huit pattes, et se composait de deux immenses têtes.

Surprise, Aqua s'interrompit. Le sort commença peu à peu à s'estomper. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour se soigner. L'heure était désormais pour le combat. Sans Keyblade, la bataille risquait d'être dure à remporter, mais certainement pas impossible.

Ven et Terra vinrent se placer devant la jeune femme. Ils seraient en première ligne pour les assauts, tandis qu'elle se contenterait d'attaquer sur la ligne du fond.

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara du cœur de la jeune femme. Cette formation, elle lui rappelait fortement la fois où ses amis et elle avaient affronté un puissant Nescient aux Jardins Radieux, il y avait plus de dix ans. Ils avaient employé exactement la même stratégie. Seulement, même s'ils possédaient la même apparence, Aqua ne combattait pas avec ses meilleurs amis cette fois-ci. De plus, elle avait interdiction de se servir de la Keyblade.

La bleue défit son fouet accroché à sa ceinture orangée. Elle le fit claquer une fois dans l'air pour vérifier sa rigidité, avant de tenir un bout de la corde pour éviter de la faire trop traîner au sol.

 **‑ Terra et moi allons nous occuper de ses têtes,** informa Ventus. **Toi, occupes-toi de ses pattes.**

Aqua confirma d'un hochement de tête.

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons s'élancèrent droit sur le monstre, épée en avant. Une fois assez proche de leur ennemi, ils sautèrent dans les airs et prirent leur arme à deux mains au dessus de leur tête. Ce qui impressionna le plus la bleue était leur synchronisation parfaite. Aucun doute possible, ces deux-là avait déjà dû combattre ensemble plus d'une fois. Une fois au dessus d'une tête chacun, ils se préparèrent à les trancher. Mais leur ennemi n'était pas stupide, et celui-ci n'allait pas se laisser battre aussi facilement. Il ouvrit grand la gueule, montrant par la même occasion une paire de dents acérées et encore pleine de sang. Un jet verdâtre s'échappa de sa gueule, filant droit en direction des deux épéistes.

 **‑ Du poison !** s'écria Aqua. **Attention !**

La bleue comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été empoisonnée un peu plus tôt. Ce devait être ce monstre, le fautif.

Par réflexe, la bleue créa autour de ses alliés une bulle de protection pour les protéger des futurs assauts de l'ennemi.

Ventus et Terra retombèrent lourdement au sol, un genou à terre et épée plantée dans le sol. Ils semblaient frustrés d'avoir manqué leur première attaque.

 **‑ On essaie encore une fois** ! hurla Ven. **Aqua, attire son attention comme tu le peux !**

 **‑ D'accord !**

La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle avait bien pensé à faire de la magie, mais celle-ci lui coûtait une petite partie de sa force, et elle devait en garder un petit peu de côté, au cas où la suite des événements deviendrait dramatique. La seule chose qu'elle possédait sous la main était son fouet, mais que pouvait-elle bien faire avec ?

Son regard océan se posa sur une branche d'arbre qu'elle pouvait atteindre facilement. Prenant appui sur des deux jambes, Aqua parvint à faire un saut assez haut pour lui permettre de l'atteindre.

Une fois sur la branche, la jeune femme fit tournoyer son fouet au dessus de sa tête avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces en direction du monstre écailleux. La corde vint s'enrouler tout autour des deux têtes, les étranglant par la même occasion.

Aqua serra les dents et tira de mieux qu'elle le pouvait en même temps sur son fouet. Le monstre se débattait furieusement, et le laisser immobilisé relevait presque de l'impossible. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front dû à l'effort. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

 **‑ Terra, Ven !** cria la jeune femme. **Maintenant !**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils réitérèrent la même opération que précédemment, le poison de leur ennemi en moins. Les rebelles tranchèrent les deux têtes simultanément, envoyant une gerbe de sang d'une étrange couleur violette un peu partout sur eux et sur le terrain. Les têtes tombèrent au sol dans un fracas alourdissant, relevant par la même occasion un épais nuage de poussière qui aveuglèrent les trois alliés quelques instants.

Aqua sauta pour regagner terre. Elle déroula son fouet autour des têtes et le rangea à sa place.

Les deux garçons nettoyèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent leurs épées, avant de rejoindre la magicienne.

 **‑ Tu es utile, finalement,** concéda Ventus.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Bien évidemment que je sais me battre !**

 **‑ Euh, les amis…,** interrompit Terra.

Le blond et la bleue se tournèrent vers leur ami, qui lui même se trouvait à proximité du monstre. Le brun le désignait du bout du doigt. Les rebelles ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés. La bête bougeait encore ! Elle remuait frénétiquement les pattes, bien qu'elle se retrouvait sans ses deux têtes. L'affreux se remit rapidement debout. A l'endroit où se trouvaient autrefois ses deux visages, deux autres poussèrent, identiques, mais pas seulement. Deux nouvelles têtes apparurent !

Aqua ravala sa salive. Ce monstre, capable de régénérer ses têtes à l'infini… Quelqu'un lui en avait déjà parlé auparavant, mais qui ? La bleue chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire. Elle repensa également à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Plus la Forêt des Nains, mais l'entrée des Enfers. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient timidement en place dans sa tête. Puis la jeune femme comprit.

 **‑ C'est l'Hydre !** s'écria-t-elle.

 **‑ Mais de quoi tu parles ?** s'exclama Ventus.

 **‑ Ce monstre, son nom est Hydre. Il vient tout droit des Enfers, pas étonnant qu'il soit ici, c'est son territoire !**

 **‑ Et alors, tu sais comment on le tue ?** demanda Terra. **Parce que là, il semble increvable !**

Aqua fronça les sourcils. C'était Sora qui lui avait raconté qu'il avait affronté l'Hydre durant son deuxième passage au Colisée de l'Olympe, et que la battre relevait presque de l'impossible. Mais pas infaisable.

 **‑ Il ne faut surtout pas toucher aux têtes, elles sont extrêmement dangereuses !**

Comme pour faire une démonstration, l'une d'elle cracha une gerbe de poison dans la direction des rebelles. Ceux-ci baissèrent en même temps la tête pour l'esquiver.

 **‑ Dès que vous lui en coupez une,** continua la Maître de la Keyblade, d **eux autres poussent !**

 **‑ Comment on le bat alors ?** S'énerva Ven.

Aqua baissa les yeux. Que lui avait expliqué Sora déjà ?

 **‑ Il faut monter sur son dos. Puis avec vos épées, vous lui trancherez la colonne vertébrale.**

 **‑ Ca me semble faisable,** dit Terra.

 **‑ Je vais essayer de le faire tomber. Essayez d'attirer l'attention sur lui en attendant.**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avant de se placer face à l'Hydre. Tout deux faisaient de grands gestes pour l'attirer dans des directions totalement opposées à chaque fois. Cela avait pour effet d'énerver le monstre. Il envoyait de temps en temps son nuage de poison, mais les deux rebelles étaient bien plus agiles que ce que la bête ne pouvait penser.

De son côté, Aqua se plaça derrière l'Hydre. Alors que celle-ci se dirigeait à grands pas dans la direction de Ven, les gueules grandes ouvertes, prête à l'avaler, la jeune femme en profita pour lui lancer un Glacier X dans les pattes. Celles-ci gelèrent instantanément, piégée sous une épaisse couche de glace.

L'Hydre hurla tout en se débattant. Mais rien à faire, elle était prise au piège. Le sort ne tiendrait pas éternellement cependant. Ils devaient agir plus vite.

Aqua leva les mains vers le ciel et celui-ci s'assombrit brusquement. Un éclair tomba à toute vitesse sur le corps de la bête et la fit se tordre de douleur. Un sort de Foudre X. Épuisée, l'Hydre s'effondra à terre.

 **‑ Maintenant !** hurla la bleue. **Montez sur le dos de l'Hydre !**

Ventus et Terra ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Les positions changèrent. Les deux garçons passaient à l'arrière, tandis qu'Aqua s'occupait désormais de stopper les têtes à l'avant. En effet, si l'un des rebelles se faisait toucher par le poison, alors ils n'auraient plus aucune chance face à leur ennemie.

La magicienne déroula son fouet et vint l'entourer autour des quatre têtes, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. L'Hydre hurlait toute sa rage, comprenant qu'elle était en mauvaise posture.

Aqua serra les dents. Les têtes se débattaient, et il était difficile de les garder immobiles. L'une d'elle parvint soudainement à s'extirper de sa prison. Ouvrant grand la gueule, elle cracha une jet de poison sur la jeune femme. La bleue roula sur le côté, espérant l'esquiver, mais une partie de son bras droit fut touché par la fumée verdâtre. La Maître de la Keyblade hurla sous l'effet de la douleur provoquée par le poison. Posant un pied à terre, elle vit son bras devenir violet. Son sang était maintenant infecté. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne succombe au poison. Impossible pour elle de faire un Esuna maintenant, au risque de perdre sa prise sur les têtes de l'Hydre. Il lui fallait encore immobiliser la tête restante.

Regroupant toutes ses forces, Aqua parvint à créer un nouveau Glacier X pour l'emprisonner quelques temps. La tête se stoppa immédiatement, piégée sous un épais bloc de glace.

Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune femme lança un regard en direction du dos de l'Hydre. Ses amis étaient là. Épée en main, tous deux plantèrent leur arme en même temps dans la colonne vertébrale de l'Hydre. Celle-ci hurla de douleur. Elle n'était pas morte pour autant. De plus, sa prison de glace commençait déjà à fondre.

Dans un geste désespéré, la jeune femme lâcha son emprise sur les têtes. Laissant tomber son fouet, la bleue fit apparaître entre ses doigts Larme de Pluie. Tant pis si les Keyblades étaient tabous dans ce monde, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans !

Aqua s'élança vers l'Hydre. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, de sorte à se retrouver sous le monstre. Là, elle planta férocement sa Keyblade dans l'estomac de la bête. Un cri strident déchira les alentour. La jeune femme ainsi accrochée au ventre de l'Hydre, se laissa glisser pour créer une profonde entaille. Le sang violet gicla de toutes parts, mais cela ne fit pas vaciller la magicienne.

La meilleure amie de Terra et Ventus venait de terrasser l'Hydre. Cette dernière s'effondra au sol, définitivement morte. Aqua eut tout juste le temps de faire une roulade pour éviter de périr sous le poids du monstre.

Haletante, un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 **‑ J'ai… J'ai réussi !**

Ven et Terra la regardait avec un regard noir. Ou plutôt, c'était Larme de Pluie qu'ils dévisageaient.

 **‑ Ne fais plus jamais ça,** réprimanda Ventus.

 **‑ Faire quoi ?** s'étonna Aqua.

Le blond désigna l'arme d'un mouvement de tête. La bleue comprit et la fit disparaître.

 **‑ Personne n'était présent pour la voir,** argumenta-t-elle. **Et puis, nous ne l'aurions jamais vaincu sans elle.**

 **‑ Elle a pas tord,** releva Terra. **Cependant, essaie de te débrouiller sans à l'avenir. La reine a des yeux partout, même là où on ne soupçonnerait même pas.**

Rangeant leurs armes, les rebelles reprirent leurs routes, comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se passer.

Aqua se procura un rapide Esuna pour soulager son bras et ainsi faire disparaître le poison. Elle alla ensuite récupérer son fouet au sol, juste à côté de l'une des têtes de l'Hydre. La jeune femme regarda le corps sans vie du monstre. Celui-ci commençait à se désintégrer.

La magicienne rejoignit ses deux compagnons.

* * *

Fatiguée, Kairi avait laissée les rames à Riku. Ce dernier usait d'une faible partie de ses forces pour faire avancer leur minuscule barque, pensant de nouveau que se séparer pour au final se retrouver au même endroit lui semblait complètement ridicule. L'argenté espéra que tout se passait bien pour Aqua et qu'elle ne rencontrait pas de problème avec Terra et Ventus.

Roxas, quand à lui, avait le regard fixé sur la surface de l'eau. L'annonce de l'identité de la reine ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Lea, et maintenant Xion. Ses deux meilleurs amis, dans le camp adverse. Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Et si c'était eux, les gentils, dans l'histoire ? Après tout, les rebelles étaient motivés par des désirs mauvais. Certes, Kairi voulait sauver sa sœur, mais elle voulait également recréer le Kingdom Hearts. Une Guerre des Keyblades s'en suivrait. Et celle-ci risquait d'être bien plus violente que celle provoquée par Xehanort. Le blond devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher cela. Mais comment ? Il avait bien sa plume qui pouvait influencer l'Histoire, mais elle ne marchait pas tout le temps.

De fines gouttes de pluie vinrent d'écraser contre la surface de l'eau. Roxas leva les yeux. Au dessus d'eux se préparait un orage.

 **‑ Manquait plus que ça…,** râla Riku.

Les eaux devinrent soudainement un peu plus agitées. Les vagues se firent de plus en plus violentes. Le Simili de Sora s'agrippa contre le bord pour se tenir en équilibre.

 **‑ Oh oh, c'est pas bon ça…** , releva Kairi.

 **‑ Non, tu crois ?** ironisa le Maître de la Keyblade.

Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas s'entendre, tous les deux.

 **‑ Ce n'est pas une simple tempête qui approche,** informa Kairi.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** demanda Roxas resté muet jusque là.

 **‑ Nous sommes dans le territoire de Monstro.**

Roxas et Riku se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Tous deux connaissaient bien cette baleine : elle avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avaler tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur sa route !

 **‑ Passe-moi les rames !** ordonna l'auburn.

 **‑ Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez débrouillard pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ?**

 **‑ Fais ce que je te dis, bon sang !**

Riku marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et redonna sa place à Kairi. Les deux garçons regardaient tout autour d'eux, cherchant Monstro. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

Soudain, une vague bien plus haute que toutes les autres vint renverser la barque. Même s'il se tenait fermement, Roxas fut happé par la puissance de l'eau et tomba dans l'océan. Le jeune homme essaya de se débattre pour remonter vers la surface, mais quelque chose semblait l'attirer vers le fond. Le blond commença de plus en plus à paniquer. L'air lui manquait dangereusement ; il allait mourir noyé !

Baissant les yeux, le Simili comprit ce qui l'empêchait de retourner vers la surface. Une forme humaine avait pris possession de sa cheville et l'entraînait vers les fonds marins en sa compagnie. On aurait dit une jeune fille, avec de longs cheveux rouges. Roxas remarqua une queue de poisson à l'endroit où devrait normalement se trouver une paire de jambes. Une sirène ! Celles-là même qui aimait torturer les marins avec leurs chants pour ensuite les noyer ! Jamais le blond n'aurait cru qu'il allait mourir dans de tels circonstances !

Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il était incapable de bouger. Roxas aurait voulut dégainer son épée et chasser cette sirène, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Petit à petit, le Simili se laissait entraîner. Encore plus étrange, le visage de la jeune fille se mit à changer. De grands yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs de jais, coupés courts. Cette sirène, c'était… Xion ?!

L'air commençait de plus en plus à lui manquer. Le jeune garçon sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit. Il perdait connaissance. Il mourrait.

Une autre forme humaine apparut juste à côté de lui. Un homme, cette fois-ci. Roxas remarqua des cheveux argentés. Riku ! Le Maître de la Keyblade venait à son secours !

Ce dernier trancha la main de la sirène d'un coup d'épée. Riku attrapa ensuite Roxas par la taille et s'empressa de le ramener à la surface.

Le blond prit une immense bouchée d'air frais. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant depuis le jour où il avait été expulsé du cœur de Sora !

Épaulé par Riku, les deux porteurs de Keyblade nagèrent vers la barque. Kairi leur tendit la main pour les aider à revenir sur leur petit bateau.

 **‑ Merci !** s'exclama Roxas. **J'ai cru que j'allais y rester !**

 **‑ En plus du territoire de Monstro, il fallait en plus tomber sur les ruines d'Atlantica, le territoire des sirènes !** râla Kairi.

Le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à s'enlever l'image du visage de Xion de son esprit. Les sirènes étaient vraiment des créatures monstrueuses ! Celles-ci n'avaient rien de comparables avec les adorables sirènes d'Atlantica dans leur monde !

 **‑ Monstro droit devant !** s'écria l'auburn. **Préparez vos épées vous deux ! Je vais m'approcher de lui un maximum, et une fois à portée, donnez tout ce que vous avez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur !**

Les deux garçon acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Suivre les ordres de cette Kairi ne les enchantaient pas vraiment, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres plans sous la main actuellement.

Monstro se trouvait droit devant eux. Il approchait dangereusement, peut-être un peu trop vite même. La jeune fille fonçait droit sur lui, déterminée.

 **‑ Détourne ta trajectoire !** cria Riku à son attention.

 **‑ Je sais ce que je fais, figure-toi !**

La princesse donna un coup de rame plus puissant que les précédents, et la barque esquiva de peu le premier assaut de l'immense baleine.

 **‑ A vous !** s'écria Kairi.

Les deux garçons se levèrent tout en essayant de tenir en équilibre pour ne pas tomber à l'eau une fois de plus.

Riku eut soudain une idée. Il joignit ses doigts entre-eux et s'agenouilla face à Roxas.

 **‑ Sors ton épée !** lui ordonna-t-il. J **e vais t'expulser sur Monstro !**

 **‑ Je vais encore tomber à l'eau !**

 **‑ Fais-moi confiance !**

Le blondinet s'exécuta. Tenant son épée à deux mains, le Simili fut violemment propulsé par Riku en direction de l'immense baleine. Là, son arme vint se planter dans l'œil de Monstro. Ce dernier lâcha un cri assourdissant. Roxas enleva son épée et se laissa tomber à l'eau. Pas de sirène pour le noyer cette fois-ci, il en fut rassuré.

Apparemment, le plan du meilleur ami de Sora avait fonctionné. Monstro s'enfuyait vers le lointain, sans demander ses restes.

 **‑ On a réussi !** s'écria Kairi, visiblement soulagée.

 **‑ Tu veux dire : Roxas a réussi,** rectifia l'argenté.

La cheffe des rebelles lui lança un regard noir. Elle haussa les épaules.

 **‑ Sans moi, vous n'y seriez pas arrivés.**

L'auburn rama en direction du Simili resté dans l'eau. Elle lui tendit une main et l'aida à remonter sur la barque.

 **‑ L'eau est gelée ! Je sens que je vais attraper froid…**

 **‑ Bravo champion, tu as fait fuir Monstro,** le félicita le Maître de la Keyblade.

Roxas sourit. Recevoir un compliment de sa part était tellement rare ! Ils les réservaient la plupart du temps pour Sora, et quelques fois pour Kairi. Le blond était fier d'avoir enfin obtenu une marque de reconnaissance de la part de l'argenté !

Les nuages gris s'éloignèrent petit à petit dans la même direction qu'avait pris Monstro. La pluie avait diminué jusqu'à cesser, et les vagues semblaient s'être calmées elles aussi.

Au loin se dessinaient les côtes du Domaine Enchanté.

 **‑ Me voici de retour à la maison** , dit Kairi.


	19. Inquiétudes

**_Vivre dans le Passé :_**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après_** Kingdom Hearts III **_qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\_**

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : **_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'_**

Note 2 : **_J'ai passé une journée entière à écrire ce chapitre ! J'ai pondu 5000 mots en une journée alors qu'il m'en faut cinq d'habitude ! '-'_**

Note 3 : ** _Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Inquiétudes

Les coudes appuyés contre les remparts du château, Xion admirait la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Il n'y avait rien de bien spécial à voir par ici : un monde totalement en reconstruction. En effet, les Jardins Radieux avaient été victime de la plus grosse attaque de Sans-Coeur qu'est connu l'univers jusqu'alors. C'était Xehanort, alors encore apprenti d'Ansem le Sage, qui avait fait des expériences sur le cœur humain sans l'accord de son Maître. C'est ainsi qu'il avait créé une nouvelle race de Sans-Coeur, les types Emblèmes, ceux qui relâchent des cœurs pour créer le Kingdom Hearts. Bon nombre de personnes avaient péri lors de ce jour funeste où les créatures commencèrent à arriver en masse, tout comme d'autres avaient perdu leurs foyers. Kairi comprise. Cette dernière eut plus de chance en atterrissant sur les Îles du Destin. Elle y avait trouvé un foyer confortable et des amis formidables.

Xion soupira. Une partie de son bras était toujours bandé, rappel de son précédent combat face à Vanitas. La jeune fille trouvait ce monde trop calme contrairement aux deux précédents qu'elle avait visité. Pas de Nescients, ni autre Sans-Coeur ou Simili à l'horizon. Rien. Bon, au moins, cela garantissait que le garçon masqué n'avait pas encore posé les pieds dans ce monde. Cependant, la noiraude aurait bien aimé un petit combat face à quelques ennemis pour s'entraîner. Si elle voulait battre Vanitas un jour, elle devait devenir plus forte et acquérir bien plus d'expérience. Sa victoire face à lui dans la Jungle Profonde n'était que pur miracle. Elle avait gagné de peu.

Les pensées de la jeune fille se tournèrent vers Lea. Lui aussi rencontrait-il autant de problème avec Vanitas ? Ou bien celui-ci ne s'en prenait qu'à son groupe à elle ? La noiraude espérait que tout se passait bien de son côté.

 **‑ Tu n'es pas au chevet de ton ami ?** questionna une voix douce derrière elle.

Xion se retourna pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux grands yeux émeraudes et de longs cheveux châtains noués en une longue natte lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement. Ce sourire lui faisait penser à celui de Kairi.

 **‑ C'est que…,** commença la jeune fille.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle serra les poings et ferma les paupières. Les larmes commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Xion faisait tout son possible pour les contenir pour l'instant.

 **‑ … c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Je ne mérite pas d'être à ses côtés.**

La jeune femme lui attrapa doucement la main.

 **‑ Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Sora été possédé par Vanitas, et tu l'as libéré. Il ne peut que t'être reconnaissant.**

 **‑ Aerith…**

Cette fois-ci, Xion se laissa aller. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. C'était un surplus d'émotion. Elle évacuait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis le début de ce voyage. La disparition de Roxas, les sentiments qui s'éveillaient à son égard, la dispute avec Sora, la pression que lui mettait Vanitas.

Aerith la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les dos, comme pour essayer de la calmer. Ce qui sembla manifestement marcher, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, les sanglots de la noiraude cessèrent.

La jeune fille se défit de l'étreinte et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de bras.

 **‑ Je suis vraiment désolée…** , dit-elle.

La jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraudes lui sourit.

 **‑ C'est normal de pleurer.**

Elle s'avança vers les remparts, mains derrière le dos, un sourire angélique toujours scotché sur son visage parfait.

 **‑ Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soit. Il arrive parfois que les nerfs lâchent à cause de la pression. Retenir ses larmes, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.**

Aerith tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice.

 **‑ Tu as compris ?**

Xion lui rendit un timide sourire. Ses yeux océans se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Château des Jardins Radieux.

 **‑ Je crois que… je vais aller voir comment il se porte.**

La noiraude fit quelques pas en direction de la porte principale pour entrer dans l'enceinte du château, quand elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

 **‑ Aerith, merci !**

Elle entra cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Restée près des remparts, la jeune femme attendit que Xion soit entrée pour reporter de nouveau son regard vers le lointain.

 **‑ Si seulement j'étais capable de suivre mes propres conseils** , dit-elle dans un murmure.

Une larme silencieuse dévala le long de sa joue.

* * *

Terra sirotait une tasse de thé en compagnie de son vieil ami Merlin. Le jeune homme lui avait pourtant indiqué qu'il n'appréciait pas le thé plus que cela, mais le vieux magicien avait insisté pour lui en faire un tout de même.

 **‑ Tu verras, il est spécial !** lui avait-il affirmé.

Alors le Maître de la Keyblade avait fini par céder. Effectivement, même lui qui n'aimait généralement pas le goût que pouvait avoir cette boisson, le brun devait avouer qu'il avait un goût exquis. Il ne saurait pas identifier de quels mélanges ce thé se composait, mais une chose était sûre : il le ferait goûter à Aqua quand elle rentrera ! En effet, sa meilleure amie, contrairement à lui, adorait cette boisson chaude. Quand il était encore un adolescent, Terra avait essayé lui aussi d'y goûter, pour comprendre pourquoi la bleue adorait tellement le thé, mais avait trouvé le goût absolument horrible, même s'il avait une excellente odeur. Ne sachant pas quoi en faire, il l'avait au final jeté dans l'évier. Personne n'a jamais été mis au courant de ce petit incident.

Terra lança un rapide coup d'œil à Sora étendu sur un lit aménagé exprès dans un coin de la pièce spécialement pour son confort. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas ouvert l'œil depuis leur arrivée aux Jardins Radieux. Pour peu, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort. Le châtain avait un teint livide et les yeux quelques peu cernés. C'était malheureux à dire, mais Sora ressemblait vraiment à un cadavre.

A ses côtés était agenouillée Yuffie. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille absolument adorable, bien qu'un peu… excitée par moment ? Terra ne voyait pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Cette petite brunette se disait ninja. Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait facilement se glisser derrière les gens et leur piquer des trucs juste sous leur nez sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Le brun la qualifierait plus de voleuse que de ninja, mais il gardait ce commentaire pour lui.

Yuffie lui faisait avaler quelques cuillères de soupe du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. C'était Aerith qui lui avait demandé de le faire pour elle. Ou plutôt, c'était Yuffie qui avait insisté pour aider la guérisseuse du groupe. Cette dernière ne refusa pas l'offre de son amie. En effet, depuis que Terra et son petit groupe étaient arrivés dans ce monde, il y a un peu plus de deux jours, la jeune femme n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil et s'occupait soigneusement de Sora. Ce dernier avait tant fait pour eux, que cela lui semblait tout à fait naturel de l'aider à son tour.

Xion entra à son tour dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'avança timidement vers Terra. Elle lança un regard triste en direction de Sora.

 **‑ Comment va-t-il ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Terra se crispa. Il serra un peu plus la tasse de thé brûlante qu'il avait entre les mains. La chaleur lui piquait les doigts, mais ce n'était rien face à la douleur de voir son élève aussi mal en point.

 **‑ Très mal** , lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Xion se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur, mais que ce quelque chose ne voulait pas sortir.

Terra lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à parler.

 **‑ Quelque chose te tracasse,** devina-t-il.

La noiraude regarda les personnes présentes autours d'eux. Elle aimerait bien se confier, mais pas ici. Il y avait trop de témoin.

 **‑ En seul à seule, si cela ne te dérange pas.**

Le Maître haussa les épaules. S'il s'agissait de la seule solution pour faire parler son amie, alors il se plierait à sa volonté.

Le brun se tourna vers Merlin, qui s'amusait à faire pleuvoir des confettis sur la tête de Sora encore endormi. Terra espéra qu'Aerith ne lui criera pas trop dessus quand elle verra les dégâts causé par le vieil enchanteur…

 **‑ Dîtes, Merlin. Est-il possible d'avoir une salle pour pouvoir discuter en privé avec Xion ?**

Le mage leva de hauts sourcils étonnés. Il se gratta nerveusement la tête.

 **‑ Le meilleur endroit pour cela serait le vieux bureau d'Ansem. Seulement, c'est Léon qui a la clé pour y entrer, et j'ignore où il se trouve actuellement…**

 **‑ Moi je sais !** s'écria Yuffie. **Il est partit en ville** **régler un petit problème.**

 **‑ Un problème ?** demanda Terra en fronçant les sourcils. **De quelle nature ?**

La ninja haussa les épaules.

 **‑ Aucune idée. Il a juste demandé d'attendre ici.**

 **‑ Je pars le chercher alors,** annonça Xion restée jusqu'ici muette. **Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, et puis…**

Son regard se posa sur Sora toujours inconscient. Elle remarqua alors les nombreuses fioles de potion vides. Il en restait tout juste deux complètes. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

 **‑ Je peux voir avec Aerith si elle a besoin de quelque chose pour guérir Sora. Je leur dois bien ça.**

Le Maître de la Keyblade haussa les épaules.

 **‑ D'accord, fais comme tu veux. Attention à ton bras tout de même, il n'est pas totalement guérit,** remarqua Terra.

Xion le fit légèrement bouger puis lui adressa un timide sourire.

 **‑ Ca devrait aller, je pense.**

Avant de partir, la noiraude s'avança vers Sora. Elle posa une main sur la sienne. Celle-ci était extrêmement froide. La jeune fille espérait qu'ils allaient vite trouver un moyen d'arranger l'état de leur ami. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Riku lorsqu'il rentrera. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

Xion déposa un baiser sur son front, puis tourna les talons. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui a semblé, l'espace d'un instant, que le châtain avait entrouvert les lèvres dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose. Mais rien.

La jeune fille retourna aux remparts du château une fois de plus.

* * *

Xion rencontra une nouvelle fois Aerith. La noiraude lui indiqua qu'elle se rendait en ville pour chercher Léon, mais elle lui demanda également si elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour Sora. La jeune femme lui affirma qu'effectivement, elle aurait bien besoin de nouvelles fioles de potions, car celles-ci commençaient à manquer. La meilleure amie de Roxas et Lea avaient visé juste en remarquant les bouteilles vides sur la table.

La jeune fille salua une dernière fois Aerith avant de se diriger vers la ville.

Le centre-ville était un endroit quelque peu animé. Il comprenait un immense atelier Mog, l'endroit où ces petites créatures ressemblant à des peluches aimaient fabriquer des armes, des armures, mais aussi des fioles de potions pour la santé mentale et physique. Il y avait également plusieurs autres magasins qui vendaient divers pièces d'armes, d'armures et des accessoires. Ces trois derniers étaient d'ailleurs dirigés par les neveux de Donald : Riri, Fifi, et Loulou.

En arrivant sur la grande place, Xion passa devant un étrange coffre-fort géant. En s'y approchant de plus près, la jeune fille constata avec amusement qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une boutique. Ou plutôt d'un glacier. C'était un vieux canard, encore de la famille de Donald, qui s'en occupait. Riche comme il était, celui-ci avait décidé de recréer ces glaces mythiques que l'on trouvait à la Cité du Crépuscule, les glaces à l'eau de mer. Xion sourit en reconnaissant son parfum préféré, mais aussi celui de ses meilleurs amis.

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite. La noiraude se rappela que la dernière activité qu'elle avait partagé avec Roxas avant sa mystérieuse disparition était la dégustation d'une glace en haut de l'horloge. La première depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. A ce moment là, la jeune fille avait cru bon de penser qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Elle se trompait, manifestement. Le destin jouait parfois de drôles de tours.

Xion s'enfonça un peu plus parmi les ruelles des Jardins Radieux. Elle passa devant plusieurs maisons qui semblaient en constructions. C'était étrange de constater que même le centre-ville comportait encore des chantiers.

La jeune fille atteint en premier l'atelier des Mogs. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Plusieurs Mogs se tenaient devant des fours qui lui semblait incroyablement brûlants, ou bien autour d'une table. Ils confectionnaient des objets.

 **‑ Hum, excusez-moi…**

Xion essayait de se faire entendre malgré tout le bruit qui infestait la petite salle d'atelier. Un Mog sembla la remarquer, puisqu'il vola à toute allure vers la jeune fille.

 **‑ Que puis-je faire pour vous, kupo ?**

C'était leur façon à eux de parler. Les Mogs rajoutaient toujours un petit « kupo » à la fin de leurs phrases. Certains disaient « coubo » également. Cela dépendaient de la région dans laquelle ils étaient nés.

 **‑ Je viens pour synthétiser des potions** , expliqua la noiraude.

 **‑ Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez les ingrédients nécessaires, kupo ?**

 **‑ Oh, euh, oui…**

Xion sortit de sa poche les différents cristaux que lui avaient gentiment passé Aerith.

 **‑ Super, kupo. Revenez dans une demie-heure environ, le temps que tout soit prêt, kupo.**

 **‑ D'accord.**

La noiraude sourit puis détourna les talons. Prochaine étape, trouver Léon. D'après Yuffie, il se trouvait quelque part en ville. Mais où exactement ? Les Jardins Radieux étaient immenses ! Sans doute que le chercher lui prendrait plus d'une demie-heure. Peut-être devrait-elle demander à quelqu'un s'il l'avait aperçu ? Le guerrier à la Gunblade était quelqu'un de plutôt connu dans ce monde.

Xion demanda donc à plusieurs passants qu'elle avait rencontré. Les cinq premiers lui répondirent négativement. La jeune fille commença à désespérer. Plus d'un quart d'heure devait déjà être passé, et toujours aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'elle le vit tourner dans une rue non loin. Profitant de cette occasion immense, la noiraude le suivit dans l'étroite ruelle.

Un curieux détail attira son attention. Léon était armé. Gunblade à la main, il semblait à la poursuite de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Inquiète, Xion invoqua à son tour Chaîne Royale, pensant à un Sans-Coeur ou autre créature appartenant désormais à Vanitas.

Lorsqu'elle vit une légère ouverture, la noiraude n'attendit pas de savoir de quel sorte d'ennemi il s'agissait, elle envoya un sort Brasier +. Elle était capable de créer des sorts bien plus puissants, mais comme elle se trouvait en centre-ville, elle avait peur que les maisons autour prennent feu.

 **‑ Aaaaah ! Je brûle, j'ai mal ! Aidez-moi !**

 **‑ Glacier X !** lança à son tour Léon pour stopper les flammes.

Xion s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, réalisant son erreur.

Léon se tourna vers elle, furieux.

 **‑ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Je devais l'arrêter, pas le carboniser !**

Xion remarqua alors piégé dans la glace un jeune enfant qui ne semblait pas bien méchant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La noiraude se sentit quelque peu gênée par cette fâcheuse situation.

La jeune fille essaya de s'excuser de mieux qu'elle put. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un Sans-Coeur, comme il avait sa Gunblade dans les mains. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il courrait après un enfant !

 **‑ Sois plus prudente la prochaine fois** , la prévint-il d'un ton glacial.

Xion se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

 **‑ Enfin bon, tu me cherchais ?** reprit le guerrier à la Gunblade.

La noiraude lui expliqua qu'elle voulait juste lui demander les clefs du bureau d'Ansem, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une salle pour mettre les choses au clair avec Terra concernant le reste de leur mission, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

 **‑ Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement l'ouvrir avec ta Keyblade ?** releva Léon.

Xion se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il touchait un point sensible, là. Ni Terra, ni elle n'y avaient manifestement pensé. Vite, la jeune fille devait trouver de quoi argumenter au risque de passer pour une imbécile !

 **‑ Euh… On ne voulait pas y aller sans ton accord et… Je devais faire quelques courses pour Aerith !** se rappela-t-elle soudain.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

 **‑ Avouez, vous n'y avez pas pensé. Enfin bon, maintenant que tu es ici, tu vas m'aider à rapporter ce moustique pour mon commanditaire,** dit-il en désignant le bloc de glace derrière lui.

Xion n'avait pas vu encore à quoi ce petit ressemblait. Elle s'accroupit devant la prison de glace. C'était un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, des courts cheveux blonds et de drôles de vêtements rouges, un peu un style médiéval peut-être.

 **‑ Qu'a-t-il fait comme bêtise pour être recherché ?** questionna la jeune fille.

 **‑ Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est Merlin qui m'a demandé de le ramener. Mais je devais en parler à personne, va savoir pourquoi. Alors quand je suis partit le chercher, j'ai juste dit que j'avais quelque chose à régler en ville.**

 **‑ Oh, c'est pour ça alors qu'il a fait mine de ne pas savoir où tu étais.**

La noiraude se releva et fit face à Léon.

 **‑ On devrait se dépêcher avant que la glace ne fonde** , conseilla-t-elle.

Le guerrier défit alors de sa ceinture une corde solide et l'enroula autour du bloc de glace. Xion le regardait faire en le dévisageant. Sentant son regard moqueur, Léon la reprit :

 **‑ On a toujours besoin d'une corde sur soi. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine.**

Le jeune homme traîna derrière lui l'enfant prisonnier sous la glace. Tous se retournaient à leur passage, les fixant avec des yeux éberlués. Xion baissait les yeux, honteuse. Elle sentit ses joues devenir légèrement rouges.

Les deux jeunes gens repassèrent une fois de plus par l'atelier Mog. Là, la gentille peluche qui l'avait accueilli un peu plus tôt tendit les dizaines de potions qu'ils avaient fabriqués pour Aerith. La noiraude le récompensa gracieusement avec les munnies que lui avaient donné la jeune femme avant de partir.

En repassant par les remparts du château, Xion constata que la guérisseuse n'y était plus. Elle avait dû retourner auprès de Sora pour s'occuper de lui. La noiraude espérait que son état s'était amélioré depuis qu'elle était partie.

Les deux amis déambulèrent ensemble le labyrinthe qui représentaient les couloirs de l'ancien château d'Ansem avant d'atteindre la salle aménagée spécialement pour l'Élu de la Keyblade.

En arrivant, Xion vit Aerith penché au dessus de Sora. Elle imbibait un mouchoir du liquide vert d'une des potions et le lui posa sur le haut de la tête. La jeune femme s'occupait divinement bien de lui. Il était à ses petits soins.

Terra, quand à lui, écoutait la baratin incessant de Merlin qui devait sans doute lui parler d'une de ses expériences de magicien. Pas bien passionnant à en croire la mine affreuse qu'arborait le Maître de la Keyblade. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage en voyant sa sortie de secours arriver enfin !

Xion lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui demander de l'attendre. Elle se dirigea vers Aerith pour lui donner les potions qu'elle avait prit la peine d'acheter pour elle. La jeune femme au regard émeraude la remercia du mieux qu'elle put avant de reporter de nouveau toute son attention sur Sora. La noiraude se pencha elle aussi sur son ami. Il lui semblait qu'il reprenait des couleurs, petit à petit. C'était un excellent début.

 **‑ Ah, le voici enfin !** S'exclama soudainement Merlin.

Le vieux magicien se tenait debout devant le bloc de glace où était toujours prisonnier le petit garçon.

 **‑ Pourquoi vous le cherchiez ?** demanda Xion, curieuse.

 **‑ Moustique n'arrête pas de s'échapper ces derniers temps ! Il refuse que je lui enseigne la magie !**

Moustique ? Ce devait être le surnom de l'enfant.

A côté de Merlin, Terra lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à sortir de la salle.

Xion demanda alors les clefs du bureau d'Ansem à Léon. Celles-ci étaient accrochées à sa ceinture, juste à côté de la corde. Il les lui donna sans rien dire. Une fois dans les mains, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un clé tout à fait banale, en fer sans doute, mais incroyablement lourde.

* * *

Xion s'installa la première sur le siège du bureau de l'ancien scientifique. Juste derrière se trouvait un portrait de Xehanort, l'apprenti d'Ansem le Sage, alors en possession du corps de Terra. Cela faisait un peu bizarre au jeune Maître de voir un tableau représentant quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait sans pour autant être cette même personne.

Sur le bureau, plusieurs papiers étaient étalés un peu partout. Il s'agissait, pour la plupart, des recherches effectuées par Xehanort ou Ansem. Mais parmi ceux-ci se trouvait également une drôle de facture concernant le « système d'auto-défense de la Forteresse Oubliée ». Marrant qu'ils aient oublié de changer le nom.

 **‑ Bon, alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?** demanda Terra qui essayait de ne pas regarder le tableau derrière.

Plus il y pensait, plus il le regardait, ce portrait ! Il allait bientôt le déchiqueter à l'aide de Terre Condamnée si cela continuait !

 **‑ Pour commencer, je voulais m'excuser…**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ?

 **‑ T'excuser ?** répéta-t-il, légèrement confus.

 **‑ Pour avoir fouillé dans tes affaires.**

 **‑ Ah, ça !**

Le brun parut comme soulagé. L'espace d'un instant, il s'attendait à ce que son élève lui avoue avoir fait une terrible bêtise !

 **‑ C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser,** rectifia-t-il. **Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. C'est juste que…**

Terra sortit de sa poche la photo d'Aqua. Il ferma les yeux. Il était sur le point de faire une grosse révélation concernant ses propres sentiments. Jamais il ne s'était ouvert ainsi à quelqu'un quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour lui.

 **‑ Elle me manque terriblement** , avoua-t-il de but en blanc. **Chaque seconde qui passe loin d'elle est une torture. Chaque jour, je me répète que je suis un idiot. Je me dis que j'aurais dû tout lui avouer concernant mes sentiments. Lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi. Au lieu de ça, je me suis encore enfermé sur moi-même, et je vivais avec une vive douleur dans la poitrine quand je la voyais rire avec Riku.**

Xion ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Terra, jaloux de Riku ? Alors ça, personne ne l'aurait jamais deviné !

 **‑ Et aujourd'hui,** poursuit-il, **la voilà perdue je ne sais où, affrontant je ne sais quels sortes de dangers ! Et toujours en compagnie de ce misérable Riku.**

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revenir en arrière. Rester avec elle et envoyer l'argenté à sa place communiquer avec Yen Sid. Mais il était trop tard désormais. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Le temps était immuable.

 **‑ Est-ce que je peux t'assurer une chose ?** intervint Xion.

 **‑ Au point où j'en suis.**

La noiraude lui adressa son plus franc sourire.

 **‑ Riku n'a aucune chance avec Aqua. C'est toi qu'elle aime.**

Elle posa une main rassurante sur le dos de celle de Terra, au milieu de toute la paperasse d'Ansem.

 **‑ Je te l'assure.**

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Terra. Ce petit commentaire venait de lui remonter le moral.

 **‑ Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de vaincre Vanitas rapidement.**

Xion s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. L'index sous sa lèvre inférieure, elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle repensa à son combat face à l'être de Ténèbres. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé une faiblesse chez leur ennemi, il fallait encore la vérifier.

 **‑ J'ai peut-être une idée,** annonça-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Le Maître se pencha un peu plus sur le bureau pour mieux l'écouter. Il ne prêtait même plus attention au portrait de Xehanort qui le narguait derrière le siège.

 **‑ Je t'écoute.**

 **‑ Le cœur de Vanitas n'est fait que de Ténèbres, j'ai raison ?**

 **‑ Jusqu'ici, je suis d'accord.**

 **‑ Alors sa faiblesse est forcément la Lumière. J'ai pu le constater quand j'ai atteint ma compétence ultime.**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

 **‑ « Compétence ultime » ?** répéta-t-il, souhaitant être éclairé sur ce point.

 **‑ Chacun, au fond de son cœur, possède une force incroyable qu'il ne peut atteindre qu'en cas d'extrême danger, ou d'un trop plein d'émotion. Je l'ai activé lors de mon combat contre Vanitas.**

Xion se releva et commença à faire les cents pas autour du bureau. On disait que les plus grands savants faisaient ainsi pour mieux penser.

 **‑ Étant affiliée à la Lumière, j'ai réussi à créer plusieurs colonnes de lumières. Il semblait complètement désemparé.**

 **‑ Alors, tu penses donc qu'il faudrait juste que chacun d'entre nous y mette un peu du sien ? On pourrait peut-être y arriver à nous trois.**

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête.

 **‑ Pas seulement nous. Il nous faudrait nous lier avec les trois autres partis avec le vaisseau Gummi.**

 **‑ C'est vrai qu'à nous tous, nous devrions être plus forts.**

Terra se leva à son tour. Les poings écrasés contre le bureau, il regarda Xion droit dans les yeux.

 **‑ Mais avant cela, nous devrions en apprendre plus sur les mystérieuses disparitions qui affectent les mondes.**

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Les yeux écarquillés, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un point extrêmement important.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** s'inquiéta Terra.

 **‑ Tu te souviens du message que j'ai lu au Château Disney, soit-disant écrit par Ansem le Sage ?**

Le brun sembla comprendre où elle venait en venir. Ce monde, le chercheur avait explicité qu'il s'était fait attaquer par Vanitas. Alors, comment se faisait-il qu'il comportait encore tous ses habitants ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

 **‑ La page était ouverte comme de par hasard quand je suis arrivée** , continua Xion.

 **‑ Et si c'était un coup monté de la part de Vanitas ?**

 **‑ Mais pourquoi faire ça ?**

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Il avait bien une petite idée, mais elle lui semblait bien futile. Il souhaita cependant en faire part à la noiraude. Seulement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant une Yuffie complètement essoufflée.

 **‑ Il est réveillé** ! s'écria-t-elle à bout de souffle. **Sora est revenu à lui !**

* * *

Yen Sid venait d'arriver à la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait pour cela utilisé un couloir de Lumière, l'équivalent des couloirs de Ténèbres que se servaient les enfants des Ténèbres. Le couloir s'était ouvert directement sur le Manoir Abandonné, ce qui lui faisait déjà des minutes de gagnées.

Le vieux sorcier s'empressa d'entrer dans la vieille demeure. Il monta les escaliers et se rua vers le salon blanc, là où se trouvait habituellement Naminé. Yen Sid ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Assise sur sa chaise habituelle, la sorcière sursauta en voyant débouler le vieux Maître de la Keyblade. Elle fit un trait malencontreux sur le dessin qu'elle dessinait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Yen Sid ne pipa mot. Il se contenta de créer une barrière de protection autour de toute la salle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se leva et regarda le sorcier avec inquiétude.

 **‑ Maître, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?**

 **‑ Il arrive,** dit-il seulement.

Naminé fronça les sourcils. Qui, il ?

La blonde lança un coup d'œil à son dessin. Celui-ci représentait un garçon aux cheveux noirs semblable à du charbon. Les yeux jaunes comme ceux des répliques de Xehanort. Mais surtout, une apparence identique à celle de Sora.

Soudainement, une voix résonna dans la pièce.

 **‑ Contrôler les souvenirs, en voilà des pouvoirs intéressants.**

Un couloir obscur s'ouvrit juste en face de Naminé. Un garçon masqué en sortit. Le même que voyait Naminé en rêve ces derniers temps.

 **‑ Vanitas !** dit-elle, surprise elle-même de connaître l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Derrière son masque, ce dernier lâcha un rire moqueur qui résonna à travers toute la pièce.

 **‑ Votre barrière est vraiment inutile.**

Yen Sid se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** questionna Naminé quelque peu apeurée.

Vanitas enleva son masque. La jeune fille porta ses mains à sa bouche. Ce garçon… Il s'agissait d'une copie parfaite de celui qu'elle aimait en secret !

 **‑ Naminé, c'est toi que je suis venu chercher.**


	20. Mésaventures

**_Vivre dans le Passé :_**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après_** Kingdom Hearts III **_qui est, comme vous le savez, en cours de développement. Ceci étant une fanfiction est peut-être une suite incohérente ^^' /!\_**

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : **_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'_**

Note 2 : ** _Franchement, je ne suis pas déçue de ce chapitre ! Je me suis même régalée à l'écrire ! :D_**

Note 3 : ** _Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Mésaventures

Après avoir franchi la porte, Kairi se retrouva de nouveau dans une espèce de forêt. Cependant, celle-ci lui semblait un peu… étrange. Tout autour de l'auburn lui apparaissait minimum dix fois plus haut qu'elle, mais le plus bizarre était sans doute que cette forêt ne se composait pas d'arbres. Plutôt de hautes herbes et de fleurs.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les hautes plantes vertes, recourbées vers le bas, empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit en hauteur.

 **‑ J'ai l'impression de faire la taille de Lea !**

Une forme blanche de même taille qu'elle passa comme une flèche à côté de la jeune fille, manquant de peu de la faire tomber. Quand cette silhouette s'arrêta soudainement à seulement quelques mètres de l'auburn pour regarder sa montre, Kairi put reconnaître qu'il s'agissait du lapin blanc qu'elle s'amusait à poursuivre depuis son arrivée aux Pays des Merveilles.

 **‑ Je suis en retard !** répéta-t-il de plus belle.

L'étrange lapin géant reprit sa route. L'adolescente lui emboîta le pas, impatiente d'en apprendre plus sur ce drôle d'animal. La jeune fille peinait à le suivre à cause de ses petites jambes. Le lapin, lui, semblait faire des pas de géants à côté des siens ! Kairi lui suppliait de l'attendre, mais ce dernier faisait mine de ne rien entendre et poursuivait, imperturbable, sa course folle. Elle finit par le perdre de nouveau.

Boudeuse, Kairi croisa les mains sur sa poitrine tout en faisant la moue. Jamais elle n'arriverait à attraper ce lapin si cela continuait comme cela avait commencé ! Elle devait trouver un moyen de grandir de nouveau, peut-être.

La jeune fille, à force de marcher et d'avancer toujours tout droit, finit par sortir de l'immense forêt aux herbes hautes. Elle atterrit dans ce qui sembla être un jardin de fleurs. En effet, tout autour d'elle se trouvait désormais plusieurs rangées de belles plantes. Des roses, des marguerites, des narcisses… Elles étaient hautes, grandes, droites, et se tenaient fièrement dressées face au soleil. Les fleurs relâchaient un doux parfum qui embauma les narines de Kairi. Elle trouvait cette odeur fort agréable. Un mélange sucré et revigorant. Si cette elle avait la possibilité de connaître la recette de cette odeur, la jeune fille en ferait une fiole et s'en ferait un parfum pour tous les jours. Sora tombera à coup sûr dans ses bras avec cela !

Kairi s'avança un peu plus au milieu des fleurs, les admirant avec un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Oui, ce monde la fascinait.

 **‑ Tient donc ?** lâcha soudainement une voix certes grave mais incroyablement féminine. **Serait-ce une nouvelle plante ?**

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Juste devant elle se tenait une superbe rose rouge, qui devait faire deux à trois tête de plus qu'elle. Un large sourire éclaira son visage entre ses pétales écarlates. Les yeux océans de l'auburn pétillèrent de surprise. Une fleur parlante !

Plusieurs autres fleurs, de variétés différentes, laissèrent apercevoir leurs visages. Toutes regardaient Kairi avec fascination.

Un narcisse s'approcha et se pencha vers l'auburn pour la sentir.

 **‑ Elle a une drôle d'odeur, cette plante…** , se méfia-t-il.

Tous eurent un hoquet de surprise. Certaines fleurs se reculèrent, comme pour créer de la distance entre Kairi et elles.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'adolescente sentit son propre bras. C'est vrai qu'elle ne sentait pas vraiment bon… Une douche s'imposerait une fois de retour au vaisseau Gummi ! Pas question de rester aussi longtemps avec cette odeur pestilentiel !

Ce fut au tour d'une marguerite de s'avancer vers l'auburn, intriguée par celle-ci. Elle était bien plus courageuse que les autres petites plantes de derrière !

 **‑ Quelles drôles de pétales !** dit-elle en soulevant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille. **Quelle sorte de fleur êtes-vous ?**

Kairi eut un mouvement de recul pour se défaire de l'emprise de la marguerite. Elle se recoiffa d'une main.

 **‑ Je crois que vous faites erreur !** s'exclama la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku. **Je ne suis pas une plante, mais une jeune fille ! Mon nom est Kairi, enchantée !**

L'adolescente avait la sale habitude d'essayer de ses faire des amis partout où elle allait. Un peu comme Sora en fin de compte.

A cette annonce, toutes les fleurs, à l'exception de la rose, se reculèrent instantanément, cherchant à créer une distance assez suffisante entre elles et la jeune fille. Elles avaient peur d'elle.

 **‑ Une Kairi ?** répéta la rose, surprise de découvrir une variété de fleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 **‑ Une mauvaise herbe !** S'écria soudainement une plante à l'arrière que Kairi ne parvint pas à identifier.

Un nouveau hoquet de surprise parcourut l'assemblée de fleurs.

 **‑ Va-t'en !**

 **‑ On ne veut pas de toi ici !**

 **‑ Mauvaise herbe !**

 **‑ Méchante !**

Les fleurs commencèrent à pousser à tour de rôle Kairi au sol. Dès qu'elle se relevait pour reprendre son équilibre, une autre la faisait immédiatement tomber à terre. Certaines plantes s'amusaient également à lui tirer les cheveux et les vêtements en hurlant : « Les mauvaises herbes, on les désherbe ! »

 **‑ Les filles** , intervint soudainement la rose.

On aurait dit que c'était elle, la cheffe de ce petit potager. Toutes les plantes se désintéressèrent immédiatement de Kairi pour fixer ce qui semblait être leur reine.

 **‑ Si c'est réellement une mauvaise plante, je vous déconseille de la toucher ! Qui sait quel sorte d'effet secondaire elle pourrait avoir sur nous ?**

 **‑ Elle pourrait nous contaminer !** renchérit le narcisse.

Les fleurs se figèrent de nouveau, bien droites, pétales levés vers les cieux. Leurs visages s'étaient éteint. Elles ressemblaient à de banales fleurs dans un simple potager.

Kairi se releva. Elle épousseta sa robe rose d'une simple main avant de se recoiffer. La jeune fille sortit également sa Keyblade pour se prodiguer un sort de Soin et ainsi effacer tous les bleus que lui avaient causés les fleurs en la traînant sauvagement au sol.

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour Appel du Destin et les plantes. Une idée sadique naissait dans un coin de son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas brûler ces vilaines fleurs avec un Brasier ? L'adolescente hocha négativement la tête, chassant cette horrible pensée. Elle n'était pas cruelle, d'ordinaire. Alors pourquoi possédait-elle ce genre d'idée ? Depuis son dernier combat contre Vanitas, Kairi semblait être une toute autre personne. Ce dernier avait réellement mis le bazar dans son esprit, vivement qu'elle le recroise pour lui faire sa fête !

Kairi, Keyblade toujours en main, allait continuer sa route et ainsi s'éloigner le plus possible de ces affreuses fleurs, quand quelque chose de petit et noir lui barra la route. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux. Devant elle venait de se matérialiser une Ombre, la plus faible race de Sans-Coeur. Tenant Appel du Destin à deux main, l'auburn se retrouva bien rapidement encerclée par les ennemis.

L'adolescente paniqua. Depuis quand les Sans-Coeurs étaient de nouveau de retour ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de vraiment y réfléchir. Une Ombre lui sauta au visage, mais Kairi anticipa facilement l'attaque en lui assénant un seul coup de Keyblade. Son ennemi se désintégra immédiatement. Seulement, elle ne sembla pas tirée d'affaire pour autant. Un de défait, et en voici deux autres qui revenaient à la charge.

L'auburn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Comment allait-elle pouvoir les tuer s'ils réapparaissaient sans cesse ?! Elle pouvait certes facilement les abattre à elle seule, mais s'ils arrivaient en masse, la jeune fille ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps !

Kairi eut cependant une idée : pourquoi ne pas geler ces créatures des Ténèbres ? Elle en serait alors débarrassée et cela éviterait que les Ombres se réincarnent sans cesse.

La jeune fille fit une roulade pour éviter l'attaque d'un Sans-Coeur, puis roula sur le côté. Son dos alla se cogner contre la tige de la marguerite. Assise sur le sol, l'auburn tint sa Keyblade à deux mains, haletante. Les Ombres préparaient déjà une offensive. Deux, plus intrépides ou peut-être plus folles que les autres, chargèrent en direction de Kairi. Celle-ci profita de l'occasion pour lancer un Glacier + qui gela littéralement ses adversaires sur place. Une partie des fleurs à l'arrière furent également prises dans la prison glaciale.

 **‑ Bien fait pour vous !** lâcha Kairi entre ses dents.

La Princesse de cœur dématérialisa Appel du Destin puis se releva. Elle courut en direction opposée des Ombres, de nouveau à la poursuite du lapin blanc. Cependant, elle serait bien plus prudente cette fois-ci, craignant une nouvelle attaque de Sans-Coeurs.

* * *

Ventus courait de nouveau en direction de la forêt, à l'endroit exact où il avait trouvé le champignon un peu plus tôt en compagnie de Kairi et Lea. Finalement, être aussi grand représentait bon nombre de désavantages. Par exemple, il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à cela, mais il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être des chances pour que Kairi se trouve là, juste en dessus, et qu'il pouvait l'écraser sous son poids de géant sans même s'en rendre compte.

 **‑ J'espère que ce n'est pas déjà le cas…,** s'inquiéta le blond.

Ven retrouva rapidement le champignon géant – bien qu'il ne le soit plus vraiment au vu de sa taille actuelle. A l'aide de son pouce et son index, celui qui tenait sa Keyblade à l'envers parvint à le déterrer. Sans se poser plus de question que cela, le jeune garçon le mit entièrement dans sa bouche. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il pensa aux conséquences. Et si ce champignon avait un effet néfaste sur son organisme humain ? Trop tard pour y réfléchir, cependant.

Ventus eut cependant beaucoup de chance. Il rétrécit d'un seul coup, à une vitesse fulgurante, et retrouva miraculeusement sa taille d'adolescent.

 **‑ Enfin !** se réjouit-il. **Bon, par où je vais chercher Kairi maintenant ?**

Son plan semblait simple au premier abord : trouver Kairi, aller délivrer Lea des cartes de jeu, puis débarrasser ce monde des Ténèbres. Seulement, comment allait-il faire pour mettre la main sur son amie ? Il savait qu'elle avait poursuivi un lapin blanc, mais après ? La jeune fille pouvait être n'importe où dans ce monde sans dessus dessous !

Alors qu'il courait dans la même direction qu'avait pris l'auburn un peu plus tôt, Ventus s'interrogea un peu plus en détail sur la nature des Ténèbres dans ce monde. Comment se faisait-il que les Sans-Coeurs et les Nescients soient de nouveau en liberté ? Bon, pour le cas des Nescients, il saurait l'expliquer facilement. Un seul nom pour cela : Vanitas. Il s'agissait de ses créatures, pas étonnant qu'il les semaient un peu partout ! Mais les autres créatures… Le jeune garçon se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre le retour de Kairi et Lea pour en discuter plus convenablement et voir leurs hypothèses.

Le blondinet finit par atteindre une drôle de petite porte rose. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et en découvrit une autre. Puis encore une autre, et encore une nouvelle. L'adolescent commençait à être agacé de perdre du temps ainsi : ces portes se moquaient de lui ! Le Porteur de Keyblade se dit que si la prochaine porte menait de nouveau sur une autre, alors il irait chercher Kairi ailleurs ! Par chance, celle-ci fut belle et bien la dernière. Ven s'y engouffra et découvrit une salle faite de carreaux roses et blancs et au plafond incroyablement haut. Tout autour du jeune garçon lui paraissait tout à coup beaucoup trop petit pour sa taille. Pour un peu, Ventus pensait avoir de nouveau grandi en franchissant cette porte ! Sauf que c'était impossible, il s'en aurait rendu compte tout de même !

Ven s'avança vers ce qui ressemblait à une table en verre. Dessus était posé un flacon à moitié vide rempli d'un liquide bleu. Cette fiole comportait une étiquette avec comme unique inscription « Buvez-moi ! ». Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ? Il se méfia en premier temps. Ce bleu ciel ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua repensa cependant au champignon qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt. Et si toute la nourriture dans ce monde avait des effets différents concernant la taille ? Certains faisaient grandir, et d'autre rétrécir.

Voulant vérifier sa théorie farfelue, Ventus but d'une traite tout ce qu'il restait dans cette fiole. Le liquide lui sembla sur le coup incroyablement froid, et son goût bizarrement sucré et légèrement frais. Un bonbon à le menthe peut-être ?

Au départ, rien ne se produisit. Déçu, Ven reposa le flacon et se tourna vers la porte, prêt à repartir à la recherche de Kairi. Tout à coup, il se sentit étrangement tiré vers le bas. Il ne descendait pas d'un seul coup comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il grandissait. Non, la boisson rétrécissante agissait sur lui comme s'il descendait des escaliers. Chaque pas que Ventus effectuait en plus, sa taille rétrécissait. Bientôt, il atteignit presque le sol. Puis sa décroissance se stoppa.

Désormais de la taille d'une fourmi, le blondinet se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers ce qui lui semblait être une sorte de porte. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en approcha doucement. Ven entendait également comme une sorte de ronflement qui venait de… la porte en elle-même !

Les yeux grand ouvert, Ventus essaya de tourner la grosse poignée dorée, mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement de bouger. De plus, la porte se mit à marmonner quelque chose comme « La reine va lui couper la tête ». Le jeune garçon eut un hoquet de surprise. Qui allait avoir la tête coupée ?! Kairi ou… Lea ! Bien sûr ! Ces cartes, ce devait être des soldats aux ordres de cette reine !

Inquiet pour le rouquin plus qu'il ne l'était en entrant dans cette étrange pièce, il fit apparaître entre ses doigts Brise Légère. Là, Ven pointa sa Keyblade en direction de la serrure. Une vive lumière blanche sortit tout droit de l'arme et s'infiltra dans le fermoir de la porte, accompagnée d'un « clac ». Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Le jeune garçon dématérialisa sa Keyblade pour s'engouffra dans le passage, à la recherche de ses deux amis. Sérieusement, ils avaient pourtant bien dit dans le vaisseau qu'ils resteraient groupés !

Le blondinet se retrouva sur une espèce de plage de sable gris. Pour peu, il cru se retrouver à la Marge Noire. Seulement, le ciel bleu au dessus de sa tête l'en dissuadait. Ventus se trouvait toujours bel et bien au Pays des Merveilles.

Il avança de quelques pas, quand deux drôles de créatures se postèrent devant lui. Le Porteur de Keyblade écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait de deux petits êtres se ressemblant traits pour traits. Tous deux portaient une salopette rouge ainsi qu'un t-shirt rayé jaune et blanc. Sur leur tête était posé une casquette surmontée d'un tout petit drapeau rouge. Qui étaient-ils ceux-là, encore ?

Ne voulant pas être dérangé plus que cela dans la recherche de ses amis, Ven essaya de les contourner, mais ceux-ci revenaient sans cesse lui barrer le passage.

N'appréciant pas leur comportement, le jeune garçon posa ses poings sur ses hanches, tentant de se donner une allure sévère.

 **‑ Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis à la recherche de mes amis.**

 **‑ Vous partez déjà ?** lança l'un.

 **‑ Comme c'est dommage** , renchérit l'autre. **Tweedle Dee, vous ne trouvez pas cela regrettable ?**

 **‑ Fort navrant, Tweedle Dum, je vous le** **confirme !**

Ventus envisagea de poursuivre sa quête, mais les jumeaux revinrent à la charge, lui attrapant chacun un bras cette fois-ci.

 **‑ Vous n'avez même pas entendu notre fantastique histoire !** pleura presque Tweedle Dum.

 **‑ Restez un peu avec nous, vous nous tiendrez compagnie !** argumenta Tweedle Dee.

Ensemble, ils tirèrent Ven sur un tronc d'arbre au bord de l'eau. Il protesta et essaya de se lever pour s'enfuir, mais les deux frères réussirent à le maintenir cloué sur le rondin.

Le jeune garçon soupira. On dirait qu'ils ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix. Oh, et puis, une petite histoire de rien du tout ne lui ferait pas vraiment de mal.

Les jumeaux firent une roulade pour s'éloigner légèrement de Ventus. Leur petit spectacle de danse commença. En même temps, les deux frères contait le début de l'histoire.

 **‑ Oh, vous faites une comédie musicale ?** remarqua Ven.

 **‑ J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

‑ N'interrompez plus le récit ! gronda l'un des Tweedle.

Les jumeaux se ressemblaient tellement qu'il était impossible de savoir qui était Dee et l'autre Dum !

Ils reprirent leur chorégraphie comme si de rien n'était.

L'histoire qu'ils racontaient était en rapport avec deux drôles de bonhommes qui voulaient inviter des huîtres à manger au restaurant. Les jumeaux semblaient complètement pris dans leur récit. Aussi ne remarquèrent-ils pas Ventus qui s'enfuyait à travers les hautes herbes qu'il apercevait au loin, après la plage grise.

Jetant un rapide regard en arrière, Ven vérifia que Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum ne le suivait pas. Encore absorbés par leur sorte de comédie musicale, le jeune garçon n'avait aucun soucis à se faire à ce niveau-là.

Ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds, le sosie de Roxas finit par trébucher sur un drôle de chemin rouge, face contre terre. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua remarqua qu'il venait de marcher sur une pauvre maman klaxon.

 **‑ Klaxon ?** répéta Ven, à demi assommé.

En effet, un drôle de petit animal avait pour corps un gros pommeau violet ainsi qu'une sorte de bec en mégaphone. Ce devait être la maman, puisque derrière elle se trouvait des versions miniatures de klaxons. On aurait dit une famille de canards !

La maman couina avec un son de klaxon pour sans doute insulter Ventus puis reprit tranquillement son chemin. Le jeune garçon les regarda s'enfuir, intrigué.

L'un des petit klaxon revint quand même le voir, visiblement curieux. Il s'approcha légèrement du garçon, jusqu'à arriver juste devant sa chaussure. Seulement, Ven eut un mouvement brusque sans le vouloir, et le pauvre petit canard klaxon s'enfuit en courant rejoindre sa maman qui l'appelait au loin. Il laissa tomber derrière lui un drôle de petit gâteau.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ven le prit entre ses doigts pour l'examiner. Au départ, il le prit pour un biscuit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Puis il remarqua au dos la présence d'un « Mangez-moi ! » identique à celui sur la bouteille. Haussant les épaules, Ventus se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être le garder pour plus tard, au cas où il en aurait besoin.

Le blondinet se releva et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la nouvelle forêt qui s'offrait à lui. Les arbres s'enfonçaient mystérieusement, ne laissant apercevoir aucune once de lumière. Cet endroit lui faisait un petit peu peur, mais Ven n'avait pas le choix. Il devait continuer pour espérer sauver Lea à temps mais aussi trouver Kairi.

Il s'avança sans trop réfléchir vers le cœur de la forêt.

* * *

Yeux fermés, bras repliés sur son torse et appuyé contre les barreaux froids de sa prison, Lea réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin.

En arrivant à la Cour de la reine de cœur, les cartes l'avaient immédiatement jeté dans cette espèce de cage pour oiseau au vu de sa taille, puis l'avait surélevé pour l'empêcher de s'évader. Fin comme il était, le rouquin pouvait facilement se glisser à travers les barres de fer et filer loin de ce château ! Seulement, la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait l'en dissuada. Pas question de se casser les jambes de suite.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant c'était attendre. Patienter jusqu'à la venue de l'un de ses amis. Ou bien attendre l'heure de son jugement. Ah, oui, Lea allait être jugé par la reine pour avoir posé son vaisseau Gummi dans le champ de fleurs. L'une des cartes lui avait alors affirmé qu'il pouvait toujours tenter de se défendre, il finirait tout de même avec la tête coupée.

L'ancien numéro VIII porta ses mains à son cou. Il y tenait, lui, à sa tête ! Comment allait-il charmer les petites demoiselles sans ?

 **‑ A trop penser, on finit par y perdre sa tête** , dit soudainement une voix.

Lea ouvrit un œil. En face de lui se tenait un drôle de chat au large sourire en demi lune. Il possédait un étrange pelage rayé rose et violet.

 **‑ Un chat qui parle ?** releva le rouquin. **J'aurais tout vu.**

 **‑ Les Ténèbres sont ici, même si elles sont masquées,** reprit mystérieusement le chat. **Elles ont visité la reine. Mais elles ont été mangées par la reine. La reine mange tout. Il en va de même des têtes.**

Lea rigola faiblement, pas vraiment rassuré par les paroles du chat.

 **‑ C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez, file !**

 **‑ A qui tu parles ?!**

Une carte de pique venait de s'avancer vers sa cage. Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Le curieux chat venait de disparaître mystérieusement de son champ de vison.

 **‑ A ma conscience.**

 **‑ Profite, profite. L'heure de ton jugement approche. Personne ne pourra te sauver.**

Lea reprit sa position initiale. Les paroles de cet étrange chat résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Que voulait-il dire par, « elle mange tout » ? Elle n'allait pas dévorer sa tête tout de même ?!

Au loin, une nouvelle carte s'approchait. Il se plaça devant la cage de Lea et la fit bouger dangereusement. Ce dernier dut s'accrocher aux barreaux pour ne pas tomber.

 **‑ C'est l'heure, la reine veut te voir.**

La carte ouvrit violemment la cage et attrapa Lea de sa main rouge, manquant de l'étouffer sous sa poigne de fer.

* * *

Kairi marchait depuis quelques temps en suivant un drôle de petit chemin bleu ciel. Un peu plus tôt, elle était tombée sur un embranchement et plusieurs sentiers se sont offerts à elle. La jeune fille avait choisi le turquoise uniquement car il lui faisait penser à Riku. Elle ignorait si cela allait lui porter chance, ou si elle allait de nouveau tomber sur des Sans-Coeurs.

L'auburn se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Cette histoire de Sans-Coeurs la tracassait. Étaient-ils réels ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussaient à revenir à la surface ? Un appel des Ténèbres ? Vanitas devait être dans le coin, c'était la seule explication possible.

Kairi leva les yeux vers le ciel. Celui-ci était noir et menaçant. Un petit air glacial la frigorifia presque sur place. La Princesse de Cœur essaya de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains sur ses bras. Elle trouvait cet endroit complètement sinistre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû emprunter l'autre chemin bleu qui lui faisait penser aux cheveux d'Aqua ? Ou encore ce sentier vert, identique à la couleur de l'éclaireuse de Ventus.

Petit à petit, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre. Comme un bourdonnement. Kairi s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille. Elle invoqua entre ses doigts Appel du Destin, juste au cas où les ennuis se montreraient. Fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, l'auburn fit quelques pas de plus. Les sons devinrent plus distinct. Un chant ! Pas seulement une voix, mais deux voix chantaient !

Elle lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Enfin, elle n'était plus seule dans ce monde sans dessus dessous !

L'auburn fit disparaître sa Keyblade.

Kairi se fia à son ouïe pour s'approcher du plus possible des voix. La jeune fille arriva devant une haie d'un mètre de haut seulement. Elle remarqua, en se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour y voir un peu mieux, que se dressait sur une terrasse une large table qui pouvait facilement accueillir plus d'une dizaine d'invités. Tout autour étaient installés des chaises aux allures différentes – de simples assises en bois en passant par des fauteuils en velours.

Un large sourire aux lèvre, la Princesse de cœur reprenait goût en ce monde, elle s'approcha timidement de l'entrée du jardin. Celle-ci était indiquée par la présence d'une arche que formait la haie. Deux petites portes roses à double battant menaient vers la table. Celle-ci était parée de tasses et d'assiettes en tous genres, éparpillées un peu partout. Un peu à l'instar des fauteuils.

La jeune fille s'avança doucement, curieuse, ses pas rythmés par la joyeuse mélodie que chantaient deux drôles de compagnons. L'un, un homme de petite taille à l'apparence un peu folle avec ses joues rosies et ses cheveux gris en bataille, coupait gaiement une part d'un gâteau géant. Le second, une sorte de lièvre à l'allure tout aussi rocambolesque, servait ce qui ressemblait à du thé dans de multiples tasses.

 **‑ Vous fêtez un anniversaire ?** s'étonna l'auburn désormais plantée devant un bout de la table.

Les deux énergumènes se stoppèrent dans leurs activités et toisèrent Kairi d'un œil mauvais. Comme pris soudainement par la rage, ils s'élancèrent à toute hâte vers elle, marchant par la même occasion sur les ustensiles posés sur la table.

 **‑ Pas de place, pas de place, pas de place, pas de place !** s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ses iris bleus océans parcoururent les nombreux fauteuils vides. Elle haussa haut les sourcils.

 **‑ Pas de place ?** répéta-t-elle, confuse. **Mais il y en a plein !**

Le lièvre s'approcha du visage de l'auburn, un sourcil arqué. L'adolescente recula d'un pas, gênée par cette proximité nouvelle.

 **‑ Votre tête ne me reviens pas. Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ?**

 **‑ Hum, on peut dire cela, oui… Je suis arrivée ce matin avec mes deux amis, puis j'ai trouvé un drôle de lapin blanc, donc j'ai voulu le suivre et…**

 **‑ Chut !**

Le petit homme, le Chapelier Toqué, c'était écrit sur son veston, lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour lui couper la parole. Il poussa de son autre main le lièvre de Mars et prit sa place face à Kairi.

 **‑ Est-ce votre non-anniversaire ?**

L'auburn se dégagea pour reprendre possession de sa parole. Elle fronça les sourcils. Son quoi ?

 **‑ Mon non-anniversaire ?** répéta la jeune fille, quelque peu perdue.

Le lièvre poussa de nouveau le Chapelier.

 **‑ Oui, Mademoiselle ! On le fête trois cent soixante quatre jours dans l'année, hormis le jour de notre anniversaire !**

 **‑ Dans ce cas…**

Kairi baissa la tête. Un sourire naquit sur ses fines lèvres rosées.

 **‑ C'est mon non-anniversaire !** s'écria-t-elle.

Les deux compagnons sautillèrent dans tous les sens autour de la jeune fille tout en applaudissant dans leurs mains. Ils reprirent en chœur leur chanson « Un Joyeux Non-Anniversaire », accompagnés cette fois-ci par l'auburn. La joie qu'éprouvaient ces deux étranges personnages déteignait sur elle, et la voici qui dansait, chantait, riait. La porteuse de Keyblade n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis le jour où ils avaient fêtés la défaite de Maître Xehanort, il y a de cela quelques mois désormais.

Le Chapelier Toqué et le Lièvre de Mars attrapèrent chacun un bras de la jeune fille, et tous trois firent une ronde autour de la table tout en chantant joyeusement. L'animal grimpa soudainement sur un des fauteuils, puis commença à bondir de chaises en chaises, suivit par Kairi et le petit homme. Plusieurs fois la jeune fille avait failli perdre l'équilibre en reprenant appui sur les assises, mais elle trouvait que cet exercice lui permettait d'arranger au mieux son problème d'équilibrisme.

Les deux compagnons forcèrent soudainement Kairi à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus majestueux qu'ils avaient à lui offrir. Celui-ci était vraiment confortable, et la jeune fille s'y sentit immédiatement à son aise.

Le chapelier toqué lui présenta alors une part de gâteau qu'il coupait à son arrivée. L'auburn sourit de toutes ses dents. Jamais on ne lui avait souhaité un anniversaire en grande pompe comme celui-ci !

Plusieurs bougies étaient alignées sur un seul morceau de gâteau, ce qui la fit beaucoup sourire. Elle ne saurait dire combien il y en avait exactement.

 **‑ Soufflez très fort sur la bougie, et le vœu s'accomplit !** chantonnèrent d'une même voix le chapelier et le lièvre.

Kairi inspira profondément, réfléchissant à son vœu le plus cher. Que voulait-elle réellement à cet instant précis ? Être de nouveau près de Sora. Que Riku lui revienne sain et sauf. Que ses meilleurs amis ne subissent pas d'épreuves trop rudes.

Retrouver le lapin.

L'auburn expira tout l'air emmagasiné et toutes les flammèches s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Telles des fusées, les bougies s'élevèrent vers le ciel puis éclatèrent en de million de petits feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs. Bleus, rouges, verts, jaunes, violets, roses, oranges. Kairi s'émerveillait devant un tel spectacle, et tout cela rien que pour elle. Les lumières s'estompèrent bien rapidement en retombant doucement vers le sol. Il ne restait plus rien des bougies.

Tout à coup, un lapin blanc à l'aspect affolé franchit à son tour les deux portes battantes.

Reconnaissant immédiatement la lapin qu'elle poursuivait, Kairi, les deux mains collées sur la table pour se donner un meilleur élan, se leva d'un bond. Enfin elle avait retrouvé sa trace ! Pas question de le laisser partir désormais !

 **‑ Vous êtes là !** s'écria-t-elle à son attention.

Mais l'animal l'ignora complètement.

Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha des deux compagnons qui avaient cessés de chanter depuis les feux d'artifices.

 **‑ Je crois que ma montre est cassée** , avoua-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Intriguée, Kairi s'approcha. En effet, l'aiguille trotteuse faisait un drôle d'aller-retour entre les secondes dix-sept et dix-huit. Le temps s'était ainsi figé à dix-heure moins le quart.

 **‑ Vous sauriez la réparer ?** demanda-t-il aux deux amis.

 **‑ Naturellement** , répondit le Chapelier avec un large sourire.

Le petit homme prit une cuillère présente sur la table et déboîta l'arrière de la montre à gousset et dévoila les engrenages de l'appareil. Ceux-ci refusaient de tourner pour une raison inconnue.

 **‑ Je vois** , fit l'homme au veston. **Il me faut donc : du beurre, du sucre, du sel, du miel et de la confiture.**

Le Chapelier attrapa ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire le sucre, le miel, et le beurre. Kairi balaya la table du regard un instant pour dénicher la confiture aux fraises. Il n'avait pas précisé quel parfum il souhaitait, elle espérait donc que celui-ci ferait l'affaire. Le lapin blanc lui tendit quand à lui une fiole de sucre, pas vraiment rassuré par cette initiative.

Sans ménagement, le Chapelier Toqué tartina les engrenages de beurre, puis il y ajouta une couche de confiture, avant de saupoudrer le tout de sel et de sucre, puis d'étaler une nouvelle couche de miel.

 **‑ Vous avez oublié le plus important !** s'exclama le Lièvre de Mars.

 **‑ Quoi donc ?** s'étonna son compagnon.

Son ami prit une théière quelconque et la lui tendit, tout sourire.

 **‑ Le thé !**

Le chapelier s'empressa de s'emparer du précieux liquide.

 **‑ Mais oui bien sûr ! Comment ais-je pu oublier le plus important ?**

Il versa tout le contenu dans la montre. Puis il la referma, fier de lui, et la tendit au lapin blanc. Ce dernier, malgré son pelage déjà immaculé, était devenu livide comme un linge.

 **‑ Elle est comme neuve !**

Le lapin reprit son bien. Le capuchon à l'arrière menaçait à tout moment de céder. De la confiture et du sucre s'échappaient par les embrasures du cache. La montre ne semblait guère réparée. Au contraire, maintenant, elle fonctionnait à l'envers.

L'animal soupira. Sa montre lui semblait désormais complètement irréparable.

 **‑ Merci d'avoir essayé…**

Le lapin détourna les talons, prêt à partir, lorsque la montre se mit à sonner subitement. C'était une alarme aiguë et stressante. Kairi se boucha les oreilles pour diminuer la douleur pour ses pauvres tympans, rapidement imitée par le chapelier et le lièvre. Le lapin blanc, quand à lui, demeurait complètement paniqué face à cette situation.

 **‑ Bonté divine, mais que quelqu'un l'arrête !**

 **‑ Elle est comme possédée !**

Son propriétaire essayait de l'éteindre en appuyant sur l'unique bouton disponible, mais rien ne semblait faire l'affaire.

Réagissant au quart de tour, l'auburn fit apparaître entre ses doigts Appel du Destin. La pointant en direction de l'objet qui indiquait l'heure, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et lança un léger sort Glacier. La montre s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger et de piailler, désormais emprisonnée dans la glace.

Complètement hors de lui, le Lièvre de Mars donna un coup de marteau sur la glace, éclatant ainsi la montre qui se trouvait prise au piège en dessous en des millions de petits morceaux.

Pris d'un profond chagrin, la lapin blanc s'agenouilla devant ce qu'il restait de sa montre et de grosses larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues.

Kairi eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-on être aussi émotif face à la perte d'un simple objet ? Une montre, cela courait les rues ! Elle pourrait lui en racheter une facilement, si cela lui faisait plaisir.

La jeune fille se remémora la dernière fois pour laquelle elle avait autant pleuré pour quelque chose qu'on lui avait cassé. C'était en primaire, quand sa seule préoccupation était de jouer aux poupées avec Selphie. Sora, qui n'appréciait pas que son amie ne s'intéressât pas aux billes comme lui, avait déboîté la tête de sa poupée préférée pour se venger. Kairi lui en avait voulu pendant une année entière. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole une seule fois, jusqu'à ce que Riku lui demandât gentiment de lui pardonner, car il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée que ses deux meilleurs amis se chamaillent pour si peu. L'auburn avait pleuré des jours durant, s'endormant tous les soirs avec la tête de sa poupée près de son cœur.

 **‑ C'était un cadeau de ma vieille tante !** expliqua le lapin entre deux sanglots. **C'était tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle !**

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentit un peu bête, à cet instant, de ne pas avoir réalisé à quel point un objet pouvait avoir autant de valeur, même lorsque nous n'étions plus un enfant.

Profondément chagriné, le lapin blanc mit dans ses poches le plus de débris possible, avant de sortir à toute hâte du jardin.

Réalisant qu'il allait de nouveau lui filer entre les doigts, l'auburn dématérialisa immédiatement sa Keyblade puis entreprit de le poursuivre à son tour.

Elle le suivit quelques instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit disparaître à l'intérieur d'un tronc d'arbre. Haussant les sourcils face à cette étrange surprise, Kairi s'engagea à son tour dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de passage secret. Juste derrière se trouvait un lieu tout aussi extraordinaire : des haies pas très hautes formaient un labyrinthe géant dont la sortie s'avérait être un drôle de château rouge avec d'immenses tourelles que l'on pouvaient apercevoir au loin.

 **‑ Vous bloquez le passage** , déclara soudainement une voix grave.

Kairi ouvrit grand les yeux. Une carte de carreau géante venait de lui adresser la parole ! Celle-ci était dotée d'une paire de bras et de jambes, mais aussi d'un visage, à l'instar de tout être humain normalement constitué.

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière pour leur permettre le passage. En admirant le cortège de plusieurs cartes devant elle, l'adolescente aperçu dans le lot une reine aux allures grossières. Pas bien grande, imposante, rondelette, un visage affichant une expression figée de méchanceté. Ce devait être elle qui habitait dans les tours visibles au loin.

Mais cette hideuse personne n'était pas ce qui l'étonna le plus dans ce défilé. Juste derrière elle se trouvait une personne qu'elle connaissait bien : Ventus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ?

Les mains liés derrière le dos, ce dernier sembla la remarquer, puisqu'il s'écria à son encontre :

 **‑ Promis, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de me sortir de là !**

Le cortège s'arrêta devant un buisson. Celui-ci s'écarta dans le but de laisser passer les cartes, la reine, ainsi que Ven. Puis le trou se referma une fois le dernier soldat passé.


	21. MISE AU POINT

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Non, pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai juste besoin de vous faire passer un petit message.

A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, Kingdom Hearts III vient tout juste de sortir. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai déjà pris connaissance de la fin, étant très inquiète par rapport à ma fanfiction déjà bourrée d'incohérences. Je suis plutôt contente, seulement deux trois trucs changent par rapport au jeu. Sans spoiler, je dis juste que les différences majeures concernent Sora et Vanitas. Pour remédier à cela, j'ai donc décidé de réécrire totalement cette fanfiction. Pas de panique, très très peu de choses vont changer ! Je vais au préalable rectifier certaines incohérences, rajouter quelques passages sans doute, refaire certaines scènes qui ne me plaisent plus... :/ De ce fait, les 20 premiers chapitres vont donc être réécrit, mais ne seront pas postés immédiatement. Je m'explique : je vais d'abord me concentrer sur la fin de cette fanfiction, parce que je sais que vous l'attendez très patiemment. J'écrirais en parallèle la réécriture, qui sera postée sur un autre compte, mais uniquement entièrement finie.

Voilà, désolée pour ce petit discours assommant ! x')

On se retrouve très bientôt pour le chapitre 20 ! Qui d'ailleurs avance très bien malgré la présence insupportable des cours... -_-


	22. Procès, Fiançailles et Ténèbres

**_Vivre dans le Passé :_**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après_** Kingdom Hearts III **_qui est, comme vous le savez, à peine sortit (bah ouais fallait la changer cette phrase du coup XD). Ceci étant une fanfiction est une suite incohérente ^^' /!\_**

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : **_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'_**

Note 2 : ** _Euh... Plus de 7000 mots pour ce chapitre XD J'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai commencé mon roman, mes chapitres s'étirent x)_**

Note 3 : ** _Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **Procès, Fiançailles et Ténèbres**

A force de marcher, Ven avait fini par atteindre un drôle d'arbre. En effet, dans le tronc de celui-ci se trouvait une entrée immense qui débouchait sur un nouvel espace, très différent des bois. En jetant un coup d'œil, Ventus nota qu'il s'agissait d'un immense jardin constitué uniquement de rosiers aux pétales d'un blanc absolument pures. Le blondinet remarqua un groupe de plusieurs cartes-soldat au centre de cette roseraie, ce qui l'incita à entrer dans ce jardin à son tour.

A peine entra-t-il dans le tronc que le jeune garçon se retrouva propulsé à terre, comme si quelque chose venait de le pousser vers l'avant. Il se retourna pour voir qui lui avait fait ça, mais tout ce qu'il remarqua fit un mur en papier peint.

Fronçant les sourcils face à cette découverte, Ven leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur : cette endroit était en réalité une sorte de boîte ! Tout n'était que du dessin, rien ne semblait réel.

‑ J'espère que je pourrais sortir d'ici au moins…, s'inquiéta-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

A quelques pas de lui, les cartes vivantes ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Formant un cercle, elles semblaient en pleine conversation. Elles discutaient à voix basse, pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Intrigué, mais surtout car il espérait qu'ils parlaient de Lea, Ventus s'approcha à pas de loup des cartes. Il espérait se mêler à leur débat. Le jeune garçon parvint ainsi à pêcher quelques mots comme : peinture, rouge, rosiers, la reine va nous couper la tête. En entendant cela, Ven porta ses mains à sa propre gorge. Avoir la tête coupée devait être absolument affreux !

Baissant les yeux, le Porteur de Keyblade remarqua aux pieds des cartes plusieurs seaux contenant de la peinture rouge. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire avec cela ?

 **‑ Qu'est-ce** qui **se passe ?** leur demanda finalement Ven.

Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua venait d'avoir une idée : s'il devenait amical avec ces soldats, peut-être accepteraient-ils de lui dévoiler où ils retenaient Lea prisonnier. Dans l'espoir qu'il ne se soit pas déjà fait décapité bien sûr…

En remarquant enfin sa présence, toutes les cartes eurent un hoquet de surprise. Puis ils soufflèrent ensuite tous de soulagement.

 **‑ Excuse-nous, nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait de la reine !** expliqua l'un d'eux.

Un autre soldat lui désigna alors les rosiers se trouvant aux quatre coins du jardin.

 **‑ La reine nous tranchera la tête si elle apprend que nous avons planté les mauvais rosiers !**

Ventus écarquilla grand les yeux. Cette souveraine était-elle si barbare à couper la tête de ses sujets pour une raison aussi futile ? Ven se dit alors qu'il se tiendrait à carreau devant elle si jamais il venait à la rencontrer un jour ! Quelque chose lui disait que cette réunion serait pour bientôt…

 **‑ Et donc,** reprit le blondinet, **c'est ce qui explique vos seaux de peinture. Vous voulez les peindre en rouge pour satisfaire la reine, c'est bien cela ?**

Les cartes hochèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement, approuvant ses dires.

 **‑ Très intelligent, mon grand ! Maintenant, rends-nous un service, tu veux ?**

Ven ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce « service » n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire. Les soldats ne semblaient pas avoir non plus envie de le laisser filer, maintenant qu'il connaissait leur terrible secret.

 **‑ Tu vas nous aider à repeindre ces fleurs !** ordonna une carte de pique huit.

Il tendit un saut et un gros pinceau au garçon, le forçant à le tenir dans ses bras pour ne pas renverser tout le liquide carmin au sol.

 **‑ Bon, maintenant, au travail, amis soldats ! Pour la reine !**

Les cartes trempèrent chacun un pinceau dans le liquide écarlate et brandirent ensuite fièrement leurs instruments en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'épées. Puis ils réservèrent tous un rosier et commencèrent à peindre les pétales blanches.

Ventus regardait tour à tour son pinceau, le seau, et les soldats qui peignaient fièrement en sifflotant un petit air amusant. Complètement ahuri, le jeune garçon se tourna lui aussi vers les roses pour entreprendre de les teindre en rouge à son tour. Il trempa délicatement sa brosse dans le liquide vermeil, et prit entre les doigts de sa main libre une fleur immaculée. Le blondinet peignit doucement les pétales, veillant à ne pas faire couler de la peinture au sol, auquel cas la reine s'apercevrait sans aucun doute de l'étrange supercherie.

Ven commença à son tour à siffloter l'air que chantonnaient désormais les cartes. Celles-ci entamaient déjà leur deuxième rosier, tandis que le Porteur de Keyblade n'avait peint que quatre roses seulement. Il préférait prendre son temps, car il aimait les choses bien faites.

Attrapant un escabeau qui traînait par là, Ventus atteignit les fleurs un peu plus hautes. C'est alors qu'il commença à chanter en rythme avec ses nouveaux camarades de fortune :

 **‑ Peignons ces roses en rouge, du plus éclatant des rouges ! Il faut les peindre coûte que coûte sans en perdre une goutte !**

Ven répétait toujours inlassablement le refrain, car c'était la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à retenir de cette chanson.

Ventus finissait de peindre le dernier pétale de son rosier, lorsque le son de trompettes à proximité du jardin retentit. Les cartes abandonnèrent immédiatement leurs seaux et leurs brosses et s'affolèrent dans tous les sens. Dans la foulée, l'un d'eux percuta l'escabeau où Ven était juché, et celui-ci tomba sur les fesses.

La peinture rouge se renversa sur l'herbe, éparpillant son liquide carmin sur le sol. Personne, mis à part le blondinet, ne sembla s'en soucier. Ces soldats étaient-ils donc si inconscient que cela ? Si la reine arrivait et voyait la peinture au sol, sans doute entrerait-elle dans un courroux incontrôlable, et qu'elle leur ferait couper la tête !

Les cartes-soldats se stoppèrent soudainement, se mirent en ligne dans l'herbe, et firent une longue et profonde révérence. Le jeune garçon, toujours au sol, les regardait faire, interdit.

Les quatre entrées du jardin furent toutes trois bouchées par l'arrivée soudaine d'autres soldats. A l'entrée principale se distingua alors une silhouette qui détonnait par rapport aux autres : elle semblait humaine !

Celle-ci fixa ses petits yeux noirs sévères sur les cartes à terre. Un sourire fier et satisfait étira ses lèvres. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. La reine remarqua soudainement le liquide rouge étalé sur l'herbe fraîche. Son visage prit une drôle de teinte cramoisie. La souveraine entra dans une colère noire.

 **‑ Qui a osé peindre mes roses en rouges ?!**

Sous le choc, tous les soldats à terre se relevèrent d'un coup, tremblants comme des feuilles. Ils se lancèrent des regards paniqués, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Personne n'osait se dénoncer, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'affreuse reine.

 **‑ Qu'on leur coupe tous la tête !**

 **‑ Non, non ! Pas ça, par pitié !** pleurèrent-ils.

Ven porta les mains à son propre cou, ravalant sa salive. Était-il compté parmi les cartes ?

 **‑ C'était son idée !** s'écria soudainement un six de carreaux en désignant le jeune garçon du bout du doigt.

Ventus écarquilla grand les yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi le trahir et le jeter dans la gueule du loup après ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ?! Il savait qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dans ce monde ! Sa naïveté le perdra…

La souveraine posa son regard sur le jeune Porteur de Keyblade. Ses iris ténébreux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Elle ouvrit grand le bouche, comme ébahie. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa drôle de réaction. Il se releva, confus, et tenta de se défendre face aux accusations :

 **‑ Mais Madame, je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien !**

Quelque part, ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Certes, il avait participé au projet « peindre les roses en rouge », mais ce n'était pas son idée !

La grosse dame s'avança en direction de Ven, comme possédée. Aucune expression ne se reflétait sur son visage bouffi, si ce n'était de la surprise.

Le jeune garçon se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la perte future de sa tête. Plus la reine s'approchait, plus Ventus reculait. Son dos vint bien vite percuter la haie derrière lui. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Le blondinet était pris au piège, et le loup gagnait toujours plus de terrain.

 **‑ Êtes-vous… un jeune homme ?** questionna la souveraine désormais plantée face au jeune Porteur de Keyblade.

Celui-ci ravala sa salive, pas vraiment rassuré. Sur le coup, le jeune garçon ne fut même pas étonné par cette drôle de question. Il avait bien trop peur pour sa vie plutôt que de penser à cela. Il se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête.

Un large sourire éclatant étira les lèvres ventouses de la reine.

 **‑ Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé !** se réjouit-elle en sautillant sur place.

 **‑ Elle l'a trouvé ! Elle l'a trouvé !** répétèrent ses soldats derrière elle, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

La grosse dame se calma un instant, puis ferma les paupières et approcha son visage de celui de Ventus. Ce dernier écarquilla grand les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il allait lui arriver s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement. Cette vieille truie essayait-elle réellement de l'embrasser ?! Pas question pour lui de souiller ses innocentes lèvres en les plaquant sur ces ventouses !

Réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière, les iris océan de Ven remarquèrent un échappatoire possible : il pouvait ramper sur le sol, passant entre les jambes de la reine et le rosier. Il s'agissait de sa seule option, il se devait de la saisir.

Réagissant au quart de tour, le blondinet sa baissa soudainement et se mit à quatre pattes. Il se dégagea furtivement du guet-apens et se releva une fois ayant dépassé les souliers de la reine. Seulement, celle-ci semblait avoir anticipé le coup. Ventus se retrouva pris au piège entre les soldats. Ils l'encerclaient de toutes parts, plus aucuns moyens pour lui de s'enfuir.

 **‑ Ici,** reprit la reine, **c'est moi qui décide qui part, et qui reste.**

La souveraine se créa une brèche parmi les cartes. Elle s'avança vers Ven et prit son visage entre ses doigts potelés.

‑ Et vous jeune homme, j'ai décidé de faire de vous mon roi.

Le blondinet n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Cette souveraine lui faisait bien trop peur pour le moment pour essayer de riposter. Il allait la suivre pour l'instant ; il se sortirait de cette mauvaise passe plus tard. Et puis, peut-être pourra-t-il en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où Lea était retenu prisonnier.

* * *

Sora, assit sur le lit, émergeait à peine de son long sommeil de trois jours. Il regardait tour à tour les personnes présentes autour de lui. Léon, Aerith, ainsi que Merlin accompagné d'un gamin d'environ huit ans à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le jeune garçon se massa les tempes. Quelques gouttelettes verdâtres des potions que lui avait administrées Aerith étaient toujours collées à ses mèches châtaignes. Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici au juste ? Et pourquoi était-il sans ses deux amis ? L'Élu ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Il se rappelait son face à face avec Vanitas, dans son cœur, mais ensuite… Le néant.

 **‑ Que se passe-t-il ?** s'inquiéta-t-il. **Où sont Xion et Terra ?**

 **‑ Ils vont bien** , lui répondit Léon d'une voix neutre.

Sora se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

 **‑ Ca ne me dit pas où ils sont** , reprit-il, une lueur de défi dans ses iris océan.

Le guerrier à la Gunblade haussa les épaules, indifférent aux yeux que lui lançaient son ami. Il lui affirma qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Ansem pour discuter en privé, et que Yuffie était partie les chercher pour les prévenir de son réveil.

 **‑ Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon sommeil ?**

Léon détourna le regard, comme s'il évitait de lui dévoiler un élément important. Le châtain ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés et baissa la tête, confus. Ce que le jeune homme lui cachait, cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé ? Et Vanitas dans l'histoire ? Se trouvait-il toujours dans son cœur ?

Sora porta une main à sa poitrine. Il le sentait battre sous sa peau. Fermant les yeux, le porteur de Keyblade chercha au plus profond de son âme la présence de l'être des Ténèbres. Rien. Au moins, cela était une bonne nouvelle. Une épine lui était enlevé du pied.

Mais alors, comment expliquer l'air contrarié de Léon ? Quelque chose de grave s'était-il déroulé à la Jungle Profonde ? Sora lança un regard paniqué à Aerith. Cette dernière se pinça la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux. Si même la guérisseuse avait ce genre de comportement, alors cela voulait dire que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Déterminé à savoir la vérité, le châtain se leva, les poings serrés. Il fit un pas en direction de l'unique porte de sortie pour retrouver ses deux amis et avoir quelques explications avec eux, mais sa tête commença à tourner. Le jeune garçon vacilla et se retrouva un genou au sol, ne tenant presque plus debout. La jeune femme s'empressa de venir le soutenir.

 **‑ Tu ne devrais pas te brusquer** , essaya-t-elle de le résonner.

Sora, aidé par la guérisseuse, se rassit sur le lit, la boule au ventre. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer à la Jungle Profonde ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il au Jardin Radieux ? Pourquoi était-il persuadé qu'il avait commis quelque chose de grave ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter sur le coup. Entra soudainement une Xion affolée qui sauta dans les bras du jeune Porteur de Keyblade. Derrière elle se tenait Terra, bras croisés sur le torse, l'air grave. Sora et lui croisèrent leurs regards. Le Maître de la Keyblade détourna les yeux. Lui aussi semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Sans doute cette même chose que ne voulaient pas lui dévoiler Léon et Aerith. D'ailleurs, leur amie Yuffie se plaça à leurs côtés.

 **‑ Est-ce que tout va bien ?** s'inquiéta la noiraude, toujours accrochée au cou du jeune garçon, lui criant dans les oreilles.

Sora cligna plusieurs fois de paupières pour se remettre les esprits en place. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un câlin dès son réveil. Et encore moins de la part de Xion !

Le jeune garçon écarta doucement les bras de son amie avec un sourire crispé. Désormais faces à faces, l'Élu remarqua que l'ancienne marionnette avait les yeux brillants. Sans doute voulait-elle pleurer, mais elle devait retenir ses larmes.

 **‑ Pour l'instant, tout va bien,** la rassura-t-il.

Il toucha du bout des doigts ses mèches encore trempées. Il haussa les sourcils, interrogeant ainsi Xion du regard, lui demandant ce dont il s'agissait. La jeune fille lui passa une main dans ses cheveux en pics pour lui essuyer les derniers résidus du liquide verdâtre.

 **‑ Ce sont les restes des potions que t'a administrés Aerith,** l'informa la noiraude.

Sora lança un regard plein de gentillesse vers la jeune femme. Il la remercia d'un sourire franc.

 **‑ Sora** , commença Terra, **il y a plusieurs choses qu'il faut que tu saches.**

Le jeune garçon leva cette fois-ci ses yeux océan vers le Maître de la Keyblade. Allait-il enfin en savoir plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé à la Jungle Profonde ?

Xion alla se placer à ses côtés, fixant le sol, un air attristé sur son visage rond de poupée.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment apprécier ce qu'il allait lui être dit.

Ce fut le brun qui expliqua toute la situation. Sora apprit donc que Vanitas avait réussi à prendre possession de son corps en s'immisçant dans les Ténèbres au plus profond de son cœur. Ensuite, il se serait servi de lui pour tenter d'éliminer Xion, mais cette dernière avait réussi à l'extirper du cœur du châtain. Puis quelques heures plus tard, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade assistèrent ensembles, impuissants, à l'enlèvement des habitants de la Jungle Profonde.

En entendant cela, le jeune garçon baissa la tête, honteux. Ses mèches châtaignes lui cachèrent une partie de son visage, lui donnant une mine sombre.

 **‑ Excusez-moi… Tout est de ma faute…**

Il serra les poings de rage. Il s'en voulait de sa propre faiblesse. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement par Vanitas ?!

Aerith s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains douces et rassurantes sur les siennes. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

 **‑ Ne t'en fais pas Sora, on apprend tous de nos erreurs.**

Le châtain leva ses iris océan vers les yeux émeraudes de son interlocutrice.

 **‑ Je suis certaine que si vous le recroisez durant votre périple, vous arriverez à le battre, tous ensemble.**

La manière dont Aerith avait appuyé sur le dernier mot lui pinça le cœur. C'était parce qu'il s'était séparé de ses amis qu'ils avaient échoué à secourir ce monde. Sora pensa à tous ses habitants, désormais perdus dans les Ténèbres. Quelles terribles souffrances enduraient-ils ? Sora se persuadait toujours qu'il s'agissait de sa seule et unique faute. S'il n'avait pas été si prétentieux, il ne se serait pas disputés avec ses amis, et peut-être auraient-ils pu empêcher tous les dégâts causés par Vanitas.

 **‑ Si jamais vous croisez Vanitas,** intervint soudainement Terra en s'adressant à Léon, **prévenez Maître Yen Sid immédiatement.**

Le guerrier à la Gunblade affirma d'un hochement de tête.

 **‑ Cid s'en chargera.**

 **‑ Hé, mais il est où au fait ?** questionna Sora, tiquant enfin sur l'absence de l'homme râleur.

Yuffie écarta grand les bras, d'une manière plutôt théâtrale.

 **‑ « J'serais inutile au réveil de Sora, j'n'vois pas comment lui apporter mon aide. Vous s'rez plus utiles que moi. J'ai d'autres choses à gérer ! »** , imita la brune.

 **‑ Ca lui ressemble tellement !** rigola franchement l'Élu depuis son réveil.

Tous rirent de bon cœur une dernière fois.

S'essuyant les quelques larmes de joies qui perlaient encore le coin de leurs yeux, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade leur dirent au revoir avant de se diriger vers les fortifications du château. Terra sortit de sa poche le Fragment d'Étoile.

 **‑ Vous ne dites même plus bonjour, maintenant ?** questionna une voix dure derrière eux.

Se tournant dans un même mouvement, les trois amis découvrirent avec surprise l'une de leur vieille connaissance. Ce dernier leur adressait un sourire en coin amical.

 **‑ Oh, tiens, salut Isa !** commença Sora.

 **‑ Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu dans les parages !** continua Xion.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus croisa ses mains sur son torse et rigola faiblement en fermant les yeux.

 **‑ C'est plutôt vous qui vous faites discrets ces temps-ci.**

Le jeune homme porta son regard tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou même quelqu'un.

 **‑ Lea n'est pas avec vous ?**

 **‑ Il a été envoyé en mission dans un autre monde,** expliqua Terra resté muet jusqu'ici.

 **‑ Ah, je vois…**

Isa fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il haussa les épaules, l'air quelque peu déçu.

 **‑ Bon, si jamais vous le voyez, n'hésitez pas à lui faire savoir que son vieil ami va bien.**

 **‑ On n'y manquera pas !** assura la noiraude avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme les remercia avec un faible sourire. Il détourna ensuite les talons, toujours les mains dans les poches, puis s'éloigna en leur affirmant qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus ici.

 **‑ Une fois Lea et Roxas rentrés, on reviendra le voir** , dit Xion. **La vie doit lui paraître bien ennuyeuse sans ces deux-là…**

 **‑ Bon, et si on y allait ?** s'impatienta Sora. **Je suis pressé de voir le prochain monde !**

Le châtain voulait surtout racheter sa faute en réussissant à sauver le prochain monde, cette fois-ci.

Les trois Porteur de Keyblade se donnèrent la main en fermant profondément les paupières. Leur corps furent baignés d'une forte lumière aveuglante. Puis ils disparurent dans une gerbe d'étincelles vers les cieux, en direction du prochain monde.

* * *

Kairi errait inlassablement dans le labyrinthe de la reine de cœur. Elle empruntait des chemins complètement aléatoires. Des fois à gauche, tantôt à droite. La jeune fille ignorait où elle se trouvait. Elle se guidait dans les carrefours grâce aux tourelles rouges qu'elle apercevait au loin, mais le résultat ne concluait en rien. Bien souvent l'auburn faisait demi-tour car elle tombait sur un cul-de-sac.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Accélérant le pas, Kairi s'engouffrait sur des sentiers de plus en plus aléatoirement, ne s'aidant même plus du château. Dans son esprit, elle se persuadait que jamais elle ne parviendrait à sortir d'ici un jour. L'adolescente pensait même que ce labyrinthe ne contenait aucune sortie, et qu'elle était perdue ici pour toujours.

La jeune fille déboucha enfin dans un espace un peu plus grand ; sans doute le centre du labyrinthe. Celui-ci comportait quatre entrées différentes, ce qui signifiait que plusieurs chemins menaient à lui. A moins que les autres voies ne menaient eux-aussi qu'à des cul-de-sac.

Cette place se constituait d'étranges rosiers. En effet, lorsque Kairi s'en approcha, elle constata avec étonnement que les pétales devaient être à l'origine blanches, et qu'elles avaient été peintes en rouge. De la peinture vermeille coulait encore petite goutte par petite goutte au sol. Pourquoi peindre des fleurs ? La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade ne le saisissait pas vraiment. Plus elle apprenait à connaître ce monde, plus elle le trouvait étrange mais surtout atypique.

Désormais au centre de la place, Kairi regarda tour à tour les trois nouvelles entrées qui s'offraient à elle. Laquelle devait-elle prendre, désormais ? Son instinct lui indiquait la voie en face d'elle. Mais, et si elle se trompait et qu'elle se perdait à tout jamais dans ce labyrinthe ?

 **‑ Les Ténèbres sont attirées par la noirceur,** dit soudain une voix mielleuse.

Kairi sursauta. Elle balaya le jardin de ses yeux bleus, mais elle ne parvenait pas à identifier le porteur de cette étrange voix.

La jeune fille sentit tout à coup sa tête devenir plus lourde. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa une main sur ce qui devait être son cuir chevelu, mais ses doigts touchèrent une toute autre matière, un peu plus douce. A ce bref contact, l'étrange chose sur sa tête disparu. La meilleure amie de Sora et Riku redevint plus légère.

 **‑ Prenez garde, les émotions négatives aiment la Lumière tout autant** , reprit mystérieusement la voix.

Tendant l'oreille, Kairi parvint à identifier le lieu d'où la voix provenait. Faisant volte-face, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un drôle de chat rayé. Son pelage rose aux rayures violettes semblait aussi doux que la matière qu'elle avait touché sur sa tête un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le félin se tenait à une branche de rosier grâce à sa queue, tête en bas, à la manière de cette très ancienne espèce, les opossums.

En guise de politesse, le matou releva grâce à l'une de ses pattes avant ses sourcils, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un vulgaire chapeau.

 **‑ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Princesse. Je me doute que ce sentiment soit partagé.**

 **‑ Que voulez-vous dire** ? demanda Kairi en fronçant les sourcils.

Le chat se laissa tomber au sol dans un plongeon majestueux. Son corps se dissipa avant même d'atteindre terre. Le félin réapparut sur une haie derrière elle, son éternel sourire en demie-lune sur le visage.

 **‑ Ce que je veux dire ? Parlons de la pluie et du beau temps !**

 **‑ Pardon ?** s'indigna la jeune fille en levant un sourcil. **Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça !**

L'étrange animal s'étira de tout son long puis se coucha sur le dos, pattes derrière la tête.

 **‑ Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?**

L'auburn soupira. Elle allait encore devoir expliquer sa situation pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

 **‑ Pour faire vite : j'étais avec des amis, lorsque j'ai croisé un lapin blanc, et puis j'ai décidé de…**

 **‑ Un lapin blanc ?** releva le félin.

 **‑ Oui, un lapin blanc. Une seconde, vous l'avez vu ?**

 **‑ Vu quoi ?**

 **‑ Le lapin.**

 **‑ Quel lapin ?**

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade cogna la paume de sa main contre son front. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il ne faisait que l'embrouiller et la faisait passer pour une idiote. Elle soupira une fois de plus, dépitée.

 **‑ C'est gentil d'avoir essayé de m'aider, mais je vais me débrouiller seule, finalement.**

Kairi fit un pas vers l'avant dans l'espoir d'emprunter une entrée un peu choisie au hasard. Soudain, une drôle de petite créature violette se matérialisa devant elle. Plusieurs autres créatures apparurent autour de l'adolescente, l'encerclant. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis, la jeune fille fit apparaître Appel du Destin entre ses doigts. En face d'elle, les petites monstres regardaient tout autour d'eux, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

 **‑ « Les émotions négatives aiment la Lumière tout autant »** , se rappela l'auburn.

Elle leva la tête à l'endroit où se tenait le chat quelques secondes plus tôt, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Sans crier gare, l'une des créatures derrière Kairi fondit sur elle. Il planta ses griffes acérées dans le dos de la jeune fille, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Faisant volte-face, elle asséna un coup de Keyblade au petit monstre qui venait de s'en prendre à elle. Celui-ci se désintégra instantanément, redevenant un nuage de Ténèbres.

Tout à coup, presque toutes les créatures sautèrent d'un même mouvement sur l'auburn, griffes affilées, prêtes à les planter dans sa peau immaculée. Réagissant quasi-instantanément, Kairi se rappela le sort de Barrière que lui avait un jour appris Aqua lors d'un cours particulier. La Princesse porta la paume de sa main à son cœur tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Si elle ratait ce sort, elle n'aurait pas droit à une seconde chance. Ses ennemis lui tomberaient dessus et elle n'en ressortirait sans doute pas sans dommages.

Une barrière bleutée se créa tout autour de son champ d'action. Les créatures vinrent se cogner sauvagement contre les parois, incapable de franchir le mur invisible.

Coupés dans leur élan, les monstres tombèrent tous au sol, comme des mouches. La barrière se dissipa bien rapidement. Kairi prit sa Keyblade à deux mains et la leva vers le ciel. Une onde d'énergie se déversa sur tout le terrain, anéantissant instantanément une bonne partie de ses adversaires. C'était une riposte que la bleue lui avait également apprise.

Les rares créatures qui avaient survécus à cette attaque mortelle s'étaient réfugiées lâchement dans le sol. Exactement de la même manière que les Ombres, bien connus de l'auburn. Elles ne devaient être plus que trois ou quatre, pas de quoi s'alarmer. Kairi avait juste à attendre qu'elles sortent de terre pour les achever d'un unique coup de Keyblade.

Seulement, les petits monstres ne semblaient pas bien décidés à quitter leur refuge. Au lieu de cela, ils se dirigèrent tous d'un commun accord vers la sortie se trouvant à droite de l'entrée qu'avait emprunté la jeune fille en arrivant.

Tout à coup, la Princesse se rappela les étranges paroles du chat :

 **‑ « Les Ténèbres sont attirées par la noirceur. »**

Baissant la tête et fronçant les sourcils, Kairi se demanda par quelles genres de Ténèbres ces petites créatures étaient attirées. Serait-ce Vanitas ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette reine qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de Ventus tout à l'heure ne lui semblait pas commode. Elle avait même perçu une once de noirceur dans son cœur. Peut-être que les monstres étaient attirées par cette souveraine ?

Déterminée, Kairi entreprit de suivre les créatures, dans l'espoir qu'elles les dirigeront vers son ami.

* * *

Les cartes conduisirent Lea devant la barre de son jugement dernier. Le rouquin n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa taille habituelle, ce qui l'inquiétait énormément. Allait-il rester de la taille d'une fourmi pour l'éternité ? Il espérait que non !

Cette reine ferait moins la maligne s'il possédait sa taille normale. Elle serait impressionnée par son charisme naturel et sa puissance hors du commun ! En parlant de force, Lea avait bien pensé à utiliser sa Keyblade face à ces soldats de papier pour se libérer. Seulement, comme le lui répétait très souvent ses Maîtres, « il ne faut pas perturber l'ordre des mondes ». Néanmoins, n'était-ce pas ce que faisait Vanitas depuis le début en semant un peu partout des Sans-Coeurs et des Nescients ? A supposer qu'ils venaient bien de lui, et non d'une entité bien plus supérieure.

Entouré par deux gardes, le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu ne risquait aucune attaque extérieure.

 **‑ Eh bien !** plaisanta-t-il, **deux gardes du corps ? C'est que je suis gâté !**

Résonna tout à coup le son d'une trompette. Interrompu pour ce bruit soudain, Lea remarqua que sur une autre estrade non-loin se tenait un lapin, porteur de l'instrument qui venait de résonner devant toute la cour. L'ancien numéro VIII écarquilla grand les yeux en le reconnaissant : c'était l'animal que Kairi s'amusait à suivre depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde de dégantés ! Mais s'il était ici, cela voulait-il signifier que la jeune fille se trouvait dans le coin, elle aussi ?

Il chercha du regard dans les tribunes autour de lui la présence de son amie, mais celles-ci demeuraient étonnement vides. Les pires pensées envahirent alors son esprit. Peut-être qu'elle aussi s'était faite attrapée par les cartes ! Si c'était le cas, alors Ventus demeurait son seul espoir d'échapper à la perte de sa tête. Et dire qu'il lui avait certifié qu'il avait un plan pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe !

 **‑ Alors, quel est le motif du procès aujourd'hui** ? demanda soudainement une voix grave qui sortit le rouquin de ses pensées.

Levant les yeux devant lui, Lea remarqua que sur l'estrade la plus haute venait de prendre place une affreuse et grossière dame. Sur sa chevelure ténébreuse était posé une ridicule petite couronne dorée, signe de sa supériorité.

Le Porteur de Keyblade se retint de pouffer de rire. Alors c'était ça, la souveraine du Pays des Merveilles ?! Dire qu'il s'attendait à trouver une femme incroyablement belle et séduisante, avec des jolies formes et irrésistible. Pas cette espèce de bibendum !

Cependant, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la personne aux côtés de la reine. Pas très âgé, cheveux blonds en pics, un regard océan complètement paniqué.

 **‑ Ven ?**! s'écria le jeune homme en reconnaissant son ami.

Il posa une main sur son front tout en baissant la tête, l'air blasé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué encore ?

 **‑ Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?!** cria Lea pour se faire entendre.

Ventus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la reine le devança et attaqua la première :

 **‑ SILENCE ! L'accusé a défense de parler à mon fiancé !**

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux telles des soucoupes, tandis que le jeune garçon en haut devenait rouge pivoine. Son fiancé ? Lea faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une blague aussi drôle ! « Mon pauvre Ven, se dit-il, j'aimerais pas être à ta place ! »

 **‑ Maintenant mon chéri, tu vas rester sagement silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la séance, tu veux bien ?**

Ne lui laissant visiblement pas le choix, l'affreuse souveraine s'empressa de soulever sa couronne pour en découvrir ce qui ressemblait fortement à un gros scotch. Elle en découpa férocement un bout qu'elle plaqua sur la bouche du blond, qui ne semblait visiblement pas avoir le choix. De plus, celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de lui résister, puisque ses mains étaient reliées derrière le dos de son petit trône de roi. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, évitant de croiser le regard de son ami en bas, trouvant déjà sa situation fort embarrassante.

 **‑ Bon, reprenons.**

La reine de cœur posa son regard dédaigneux sur Lea toujours à la barre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **‑ Dois-je réellement faire la leçon à un insecte ? Je vais l'écraser moi-même sous mes royaux souliers !**

Le rouquin ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le pire dans cette histoire. Avoir la tête coupée ? Se retrouver fiancé à quelqu'un d'affreusement laid ? Ou se faire piétiner à cause de sa petite taille ? Refaire à l'infini le combat final face à Xehanort lui semblait être la meilleure des options, bien qu'il ait failli mourir plus d'une fois !

Tout à coup, un mouvement de panique agita les cartes qui encerclaient la petite estrade sur laquelle était perché Lea. Fronçant les sourcils et désireux de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retourna.

 **‑ Que se passe-t-il encore ?!** s'écria la souveraine depuis son perchoir.

 **‑ Des monstres, ma reine !**

Profitant de l'inattention des soldats, l'ancien numéro VIII sauta à terre et parvint à sa faufiler entre leurs pieds. Il remarqua alors de quels sortes de monstres il s'agissait : des Nescients ! Sans doute que les ondes négatives de la reine avaient poussées ces créatures ténébreuses jusqu'ici.

 **‑ Laissez-moi faire, je m'en charge !** s'écria héroïquement une voix de fille.

Déboula soudainement entre les cartes une adolescente que le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement. Appel du Destin entre ses doigts de Princesse, elle l'asséna sans aucune retenue sur ses adversaires, les décimant tour à tour. Seulement, à chaque fois que l'un était anéanti, d'autres faisaient immédiatement surface. Ce combat semblait interminable !

 **‑ Kairi** ! appela Lea espérant se faire entendre malgré sa petite taille.

Seulement, l'auburn semblait absorbée par son combat et ne le remarquait pas, même s'il faisait de grands gestes. En vain visiblement.

Lea, remarquant que les subalternes de la reine aidaient son amie face aux Nescients, préféra reporter son regard dans la direction de Ven. Il vit alors l'affreuse reine aux prises avec une petite créature. Celle-ci se contentait uniquement de la fixer. Elle ne semblait pas bien décidée à vouloir lui faire un quelconque mal, ce qui étonna fortement le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion. Cependant, la grosse dame était une peureuse. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et dévala à la vitesse de la lumière les escaliers de bois qui permettaient de monter et descendre de l'estrade. Le Nescient, apparemment attiré par cette vieille truie, s'enquit de la poursuivre.

Le rouquin profita de cette occasion pour aller sauver Ventus, toujours attaché sur sa chaise.

La montée des marches fut rude à cause de sa petite taille, mais il parvint tout de même à bout de son ascension sans être trop épuisé. Une fois sur l'estrade, il se glissa entre les pieds de Ventus pour atteindre le dos de la chaise. Voyant enfin le double nœud de l'épaisse corde qui entravait les mouvements du blond, Lea fit apparaître sa Keyblade entre ses doigts. Malgré sa petite taille, il parvint à asséner un coup aux liens, sans grand résultat cependant. La corde semblait solide. Réagissant au quart de tour, l'homme à la chevelure de feu créa un micro sort de Brasier dans l'espoir que cela aurait plus d'effet. Le nœud de la corde fut la seule chose qui prit feu, mais cela permit de briser les liens. Ven retrouva enfin l'usage de ses poignets. Le jeune garçon en profita pour arracher d'un coup sec le bout de scotch sur sa bouche. Il avala un grand bol d'air frais.

Lea s'agrippa au pantalon gris bouffant de son compagnon de voyage et ainsi monter sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse le remarquer.

 **‑ Merci Lea, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… !**

 **‑ Oh, bah sans moi, tu serais en train d'épouser la reine des vaches, et vous auriez fait des petits bébés, et puis…**

 **‑ C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arrête-toi ici !** demanda Ven avec un rire plus que gêné.

Une image de lui en costard et nœud papillon devant un autel – face à un prêtre qui n'était autre que Lea lui-même – dans les bras graisseux de la reine de cœur lui traversa l'esprit. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son échine. Oui, le blondinet avait vraiment évité le pire !

 **‑ Bon, plus sérieusement,** reprit le rouquin. **Est-ce que tu saurais comment je pourrais reprendre ma taille normale ?!**

Ven prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et leva ses iris océan vers le plafond. Il se rappela soudainement le biscuit qu'il transportait dans sa poche depuis sa chute dans les bois à causes des drôles de canards klaxons. Le jeune garçon le sortit et le tendit à son ami.

 **‑ Essaie ça.**

 **‑ Un gâteau ?** s'étonna Lea en levant un sourcil. **J'ai pas dit que j'avais faim, juste que je voulais grandir !**

Ventus roula les yeux puis lui expliqua sa théorie : chaque aliment dans ce monde possédait une conséquence sur la taille d'autrui. Soit il nous faisait grandir, soit il nous faisait rétrécir. Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua se basa pour cela de sa propre expérience dans ce monde pour confirmer ses dires.

 **‑ J'ai pas tout bien compris,** en conclu le rouquin, **mais je te fais confiance.**

Le forme humaine d'Axel croqua un unique bout du biscuit. Aussitôt, son corps se mit à grandir. Il retrouva bien vite sa taille habituelle, et il en fut ravi !

Assit sur les genoux de Ventus, Lea lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en lui promettant une glace à l'eau de mer une fois rentrés pour le remercier.

 **‑ J'accepte volontiers l'offre, mais descend de mes jambes d'abord !**

Remarquant enfin dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, l'ancien numéro VIII se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **‑ Oups !**

D'un bond, le rouquin se remit sur ses deux pieds. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme remarqua l'étendue des dégâts, là en bas. Plusieurs cartes-soldats étaient étendues sur le sol, sans doute inconscientes ou voire pire, mortes. Les Nescients affluaient de toutes parts, se ruant sur les soldats qui osaient encore leur faire affront. Kairi, quand à elle, se retrouvait prise au piège entre une haute haie et une bande de Balourds selon les dires de Ven. Un genou au sol, l'auburn semblait mal en point.

 **‑ Il faut qu'on aille l'aider !** s'emporta le blondinet.

Le jeune garçon matérialisa entre ses doigts Brise Légère et s'apprêta à sauter tête la première dans le combat, lorsque Lea tendit un bras pour le retenir.

 **‑ Lea ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

Une expression toujours aussi sérieuse sur le visage, le rouquin avala d'une traite le biscuit qu'il avait dans les mains. Son corps se mit soudainement à grandir, jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le plafond.

Le Porteur de Keyblade baissa sa main pour permettre à Ven de montrer dans le creux de sa paume.

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux, le blondinet comprit ce que son ami avait en tête. Il dématérialisa son arme mystique puis grimpa dans la paume du rouquin. Celui-ci le monta ensuite au niveau d'une poche de sa veste en cuir. Ven s'y réfugia pour obtenir plus de sécurité. Il fut assez étonné de trouver l'endroit fort confortable et douillet.

A l'aide de deux ridicules enjambées, Lea parvint à écraser bon nombre de Nescients. Il atteignit rapidement l'endroit où Kairi était encerclée. Le genou toujours à terre, la jeune fille haletait. Son corps était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de griffures en tous genres. Dans un geste vain, l'auburn posa une main contre son cœur et ferma les paupières, murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible que les deux garçons ne pouvaient entendre à cause de la distance. Une faible lueur entoura le corps de la Princesse, mais celle-ci disparue bien assez tôt.

 **‑ SOIN !** hurla tout à coup Ventus, une main levée vers le ciel.

Il avait comprit l'urgence de la situation et avait ainsi agit immédiatement.

Une douce lumière verdâtre recouvrit le corps de Kairi. La jeune fille leva soudainement les yeux vers le ciel. Ceux-ci débordaient d'énergie, contrairement à quelques secondes plus tôt, ce qui en soit était fort rassurant.

Elle ouvrit grand les paupières en notant l'immense taille de Lea, ainsi que Ven lové dans une de ses poches.

 **‑ Les amis !** s'écria-t-elle, un sourire radieux éclairant son joli minois. **Merci du coup de main !**

Le rouquin tendit une main vers Kairi et l'invita à l'instar de Ventus à s'y réfugier. La jeune fille ne refusa pas l'offre, et vint rejoindre le blondinet dans la poche de la veste noire.

 **‑ Et maintenant,** déclara Lea, **direction le Vaisseau !**

Sans vraiment savoir vers où ce dernier se trouvait, le jeune homme décida de foncer toujours tout droit, et de voir où ses pas le mèneraient. De toute façon, il était devenu un géant, et par conséquent quasiment invulnérable.

Lea se hâta tête la première contre l'une des parois de ce qui semblait être la boîte en carton dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le mur ne résista pas au choc soudain. Le géant ne freina pas sa course et reprit son chemin, toujours le regard rivé vers l'horizon.

 **‑ MON FIANCE !** tonna soudainement une voix derrière eux. **RATTRAPEZ-MOI CES MÉCRÉANTS, QU'ILS SOIENT JUGES POUR L'ENLÈVEMENT DE MON ROI !**

Kairi, intriguée par ces drôles de paroles, s'agrippa aux plis du vêtement pour se hisser sur l'épaule du rouquin. Ven, quand à lui, cacha son visage cramoisi sous ses mains, honteux.

La jeune fille remarqua avec étonnement que les cartes les suivaient à la trace, mais surtout qu'ils arrivaient à suivre la cadence ! Courrait à leurs côtés l'affreuse reine avec qui elle avait vu Ventus tout à l'heure.

 **‑ Lea, je te conseille d'accélérer un tout petit peu la vitesse ; on est pourchassés !**

L'auburn se laissa glisser jusque dans la poche.

 **‑ Son fiancé ? Enlèvement ? Mais de quoi elle parle ?**

Elle fronça ses sourcils auburn en remarquant l'étrange attitude de son ami.

 **‑ Ventus ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle. **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

L'ancien numéro VIII, qui avait légèrement prit en vitesse, se mit à rire.

 **‑ Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **‑ Non, non ! Vraiment, c'est rien d'important !** s'emporta légèrement Ven, qui devenait toujours de plus en plus rouge.

Souhaitant effacer toute trace de son existence, le jeune garçon se replia sur lui même et se terra au fin fond de la poche.

Intriguée par ce changement soudain de comportement, la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit de la façon la plus chaleureuse possible et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule tremblante.

 **‑ Promet-moi de tout m'expliquer une fois au Vaisseau, d'accord ?**

Le blondinet se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête, mais aucun son si ce n'était des gémissements plaintifs franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, une drôle de secousse les firent tous deux perdre l'équilibre. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, les adolescents eurent l'impression que leur petit cocon venait de rétrécir. Nouvelle secousse, plus violente celle-ci.

Inquiet par l'état de Lea, Ven se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour entrapercevoir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Le jeune garçon dû s'accrocher aux plis de la poche pour ne pas tomber à cause d'un autre tremblement. Peut-être s'agissait-il de son imagination, mais il lui semblait que le ciel s'éloignait, et qu'à l'inverse le sol se rapprochait.

 **‑ Je suis en train de rétrécir !** cria le rouquin à l'intention de ses deux amis dans sa poche. **Sautez ! Vite !**

Réagissant immédiatement, Ventus tendit sa main vers Kairi, lui donnant l'ordre de la saisir.

 **‑ J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, on doit sauter !**

 **‑ Pardon… ?!**

Réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière, le blondinet prit la jeune fille dans ses bras comme la Princesse qu'elle était, puis bondit en dehors de la poche. Ils filèrent vers le sol à une vitesse fulgurante ; peut-être ne survivraient-ils pas à une telle chute !

 **‑ GLACIER X !** s'écria Kairi en réagissant instantanément face au danger imminent.

Une piste de glace se créa dans l'herbe, permettant à Ventus d'y glisser à son aise, comme s'il se trouvait sur une piste de patinoire.

Au loin se dessinait, fier et impassible, le Vaisseau Gummi. Les deux Porteurs redoublèrent d'efforts pour parvenir au cockpit le plus rapidement possible, voulant être en sécurité derrière les parois de fer. Ils furent bien assez tôt rejoints par Lea qui avait déjà reprit sa taille humaine. Les deux adolescents avaient sautés de la poche à temps !

Derrière eux, les cris de la reine de cœur déchiraient toujours le calme apparent des plaines fleuries.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la cabine principale du Vaisseau. Kairi se rua sur le tableau de commandes, appuyant à de nombreuses reprises sur le bouton rouge pour faire décoller l'appareil.

 **‑ Fais attention !** prévint l'ancien numéro VIII. **Tu pourrais le casser !**

Le navire se mit à vrombir, puis à trembler. Bientôt, le Vaisseau se souleva du sol, et il s'envola majestueusement dans les cieux à la recherche de son prochain monde.


	23. Souvenir

**_Vivre dans le Passé :_**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après_** Kingdom Hearts III **_qui est, comme vous le savez, à peine sortit (bah ouais fallait la changer cette phrase du coup XD). Ceci étant une fanfiction est une suite incohérente ^^' /!\_**

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : **_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'_**

Note 2 : ** _Ventus vous a fait rire lors du précédent chapitre ? Eh, cette fois-ci, il risque de vous faire pleurer T.T Personnellement, j'ai pleuré en écrivant le dit passage, mais pas quand je me suis relue ! XD_**

Note 3 : ** _Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **Souvenir**

Depuis le combat contre l'Hydre, le groupe dirigé par Terra n'avait plus rencontré aucun problème jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les remparts du Domaine Enchanté. Oh, bien sûr, Ventus refusait d'adresser la parole à Aqua car il la trouvait inutile, et Terra la draguait constamment. La jeune femme en vint même à regretter de ne pas être partie avec Kairi. Certes, leurs idées à toutes deux divergeaient et sans doute se seraient-elles insultées trois fois en échangeant à peine deux phrases, mais elle préférait cela à un homme lourd et un adolescent vaniteux. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander si, dans ce monde, ce n'était pas Vanitas qui occupait la part la plus importante du cœur du blondinet.

Face aux remparts, Aqua se sentait ridiculement petite. Ceux-ci faisaient bien plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres de haut, ce qui empêchait de voir la ville qui s'y cachait derrière. Sur les murs et la grande porte de bois zigzaguaient plusieurs ronces aux épines acérées, qui faisaient office de barrière infranchissable. La bleue se promit de ne surtout pas y toucher.

Tout autour des remparts gargantuesques se trouvait une large rivière qui empêchait l'accès à la ville. D'ordinaire, un pont levis devait être abaissé pour permettre d'atteindre la cité, mais celui-ci semblait manifestement relevé et bloquait ainsi tout accès direct.

 **‑ Comment va-t-on entrer ?** questionna Aqua à ses deux compagnons de voyage.

Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules. La magicienne soupira. C'était bien beau de vouloir prendre d'assaut la reine directement dans sa forteresse et ainsi libérer Naminé, mais comment pouvaient-ils faire s'ils ne possédaient aucun plan pour entrer ne serait-ce que dans la ville ?!

 **‑ Faisons le tour, peut-être trouverons-nous un passage,** suggéra Terra.

Sans même se concerter avant sur la véracité de ce plan, les deux rebelles partirent tous deux d'un côté, laissant Aqua seule face à la rivière. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, se demandant bien en quoi elle pouvait être utile. A part attendre qu'ils reviennent de leur ronde, elle n'avait rien à faire.

Levant les yeux vers le haut des remparts, la Maître de la Keyblade eut alors une idée.

Prenant appui sur son pied droit, Aqua s'éleva une première fois dans les airs, dans le but d'atteindre le petit bout de terre sur l'autre rive, entre le fossé et la gigantesque muraille. Une fois arrivée, la jeune femme réitéra l'opération, mais effectua cette fois-ci un double saut pour se propulser encore plus haut. Ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour atteindre directement le haut du mur, mais la bleue parvint tout de même à s'accrocher sur le bord du sommet du rempart. Là, elle s'appuya sur ses deux mains pour se hisser tout en haut et ainsi apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une véritable scène de désolation. Les rues semblaient incroyablement vides. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Les maisons, toutes de bois, étaient pour la plupart complètement délabrées, voire brûlées pour certaines. De hautes herbes avaient poussées dans les jardins et les parterres sans aucun doute autrefois fleuris.

Aqua porta une main à son cœur. Comment une reine pouvait-elle laisser sa propre ville dans cet état-là ? Une pensée l'envahie : et s'ils s'étaient trompées ? Kairi avait affirmée que la reine se terrait ici, mais comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sûre ? Cette cité semblait bien plus abandonnée qu'habitée.

 **‑ Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici ?!** s'écria tout à coup une voix en dessous.

La magicienne baissa les yeux pour voir Ventus et Terra toujours bloqués sur l'autre rive.

 **‑ J'ai sauté** , répondit-elle simplement.

Le brun siffla devant tant de prouesse tandis que l'adolescent se contenta de ruminer quelque chose dans sa barbe.

 **‑ Écoute,** reprit le blond, **nous on a trouvé une entrée sous la rivière, on pense qu'elle mène directement dans la cité. On a qu'à se séparer et se retrouver sur la place centrale.**

Aqua opina du chef. Se séparer de ces deux-là lui semblait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis son arrivée dans ce monde !

La jeune femme regarda les deux rebelles plonger en même temps dans l'eau avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs et que leurs reflets ne s'effacent de la surface.

La meilleure amie de Terra et Ventus se tourna de nouveau vers la ville. Baissant les yeux vers le bas, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Si elle sautait pour atteindre les pavés en dessous, sans doute s'en sortirait-elle avec au minimum les deux jambes foulées. Comment pouvait-elle bien faire pour descendre sans dommages ? Regardant tout autour d'elle pour dénicher une solution, rien ne lui apparut convenable. Pas même un escalier ou une tourelle ne permettait de rejoindre le bas. La seule option qui s'offrait à elle était de se laisser tomber puis d'invoquer une barrière magique une fois un peu trop proche du sol pour limiter les dégâts.

 **‑ Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres solutions…,** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Déterminée, Aqua plongea dans le vide. Son corps descendait à une vitesse fulgurante vers le sol, se dirigeant un peu trop vite à son goût vers les pavés. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'à peine cinq secondes pour créer une barrière autour de son corps, à seulement une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol.

Bras vers l'avant, la jeune femme créa une bulle invisible tout autour de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de ralentir immédiatement sa chute, se stoppant net. Deux secondes plus tard, le sort perdit en intensité. Aqua se pencha vers l'avant, bras tendu, puis atterrit sur les pavés avec une roulade artistique. Puis elle se releva, le dos bien droit.

La jeune femme regarda les maisons tout autour d'elle. De plus près, tout lui paraissait encore plus calme et sinistre. Ce silence… Il n'était pas normal. La ville où résidait la reine devrait être animée, avec la population vagabondant sur les grandes places, les soldats surveillant les moindres petits coins de rues. Cette cité semblait sans vie, inanimée. Comme vidée de tous ses habitants.

 **‑ Mais puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité !** affirma soudain une voix au loin.

Deux silhouettes commençaient à avancer dans sa direction, à l'autre bout de la rue. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils effectuaient un pas, leurs ombres se faisaient plus grandes.

Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de gardes, Aqua eut le bonne idée de se réfugier derrière un tonneau séparant deux petites maisons modestes.

 **‑ Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?!** continua de brailler la voix entendue plus tôt.

La jeune femme passa la tête par-dessus le tonneau pour voir qui discutaient. Il s'agissait de deux hommes en armures noires, ils avaient leurs casques sur la tête, ce qui l'empêchait de voir leurs visages. En tout cas, la magicienne savait qu'il s'agissait des soldats de la reine. Leur accoutrement ne faisait que l'en dissuader.

 **‑ Hé, mais tu m'écoutes au moins ?**

L'un des deux hommes s'était arrêté juste devant la cachette de la Maître de la Keyblade. Elle baissa un peu la tête, de peur de se faire remarquer.

Le deuxième s'arrêta aussi, mais un peu plus loin. Il lui tournait le dos.

 **‑ Au lieu de me raconter tes histoires ridicules, tu ferais mieux de te remettre au travail.**

 **‑ Ce ne sont pas des histoires ridicules ! Je l'ai vu faire ! C'est lui qui nous a tous ramené ici !**

L'autre soupira, sans doute parce qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter. Il se tourna vers lui, et enleva son casque. Aqua écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme, mais bel et bien d'une femme ! Celle-ci lançait un regard foudroyant à son compagnon d'arme. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés vers l'arrière lui donnait un air incroyablement sévère et autoritaire.

 **‑ Concentre-toi sur la mission** , lui rappela-t-elle. **La reine dit que ces satanés rebelles seront ici d'une minute à l'autre, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. On les trouve, on les tue.**

La bleue ravala sa salive. S'ils la trouvaient, là, juste derrière ce tonneau, à les espionner, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau !

Le deuxième soldat noir enleva à son tour son casque. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'un vingtaine d'années, inconnu aux yeux d'Aqua. Un sourire sadique était dessiné sur son visage.

 **‑ Ils n'auront qu'à bien se tenir. Je rêve d'une revanche avec ce petit morveux et sa plume ridicule.**

La femme soldat leva les yeux au ciel, l'air lassée. Elle posa un pied sur le pavé, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son camarade, les yeux plissés. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Il se posa les mains sur ses hanches et se pencha vers l'avant.

 **‑ Quoi, Larxène ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?** demanda le soldat noir d'une voix qui se voulait dure.

Aqua fronça les sourcils. Sora lui avait déjà parlé d'une Larxène, elle faisait partie d'un des réceptacles de Xehanort. D'après lui, c'était une véritable langue de vipère, en plus d'être un démon. Cette version-là ne semblait pas bien différente.

 **‑ Demyx, répète ce que tu viens de dire,** ordonna-t-elle rudement.

Encore un autre réceptacle du Chercheur des Ténèbres. De ce qu'elle se souvenait, Demyx aimait la musque et ne se séparait pour ainsi dire jamais de son instrument favori, son sitar. De plus, Sora lui avait également dit qu'il était le pire fainéant que les mondes puissent connaître. En somme, il n'avait rien à voir avec le Demyx de ce monde.

 **‑ Parce que tu m'écoutes maintenant ?** releva le soldat en arquant un sourcil. **Si tu y tiens tant. J'ai dit que j'allais dégommer ce petit morveux avec sa plume ridicule !**

La bleue posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de lâcher un cri qui trahirait sa position. Il parlait bien de Roxas ? Un jeune garçon avec une plume… Qui d'autre ce pourrait être ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une coïncidence, et que quelqu'un d'autre aimait se promener avec une plume ? Aqua n'en était pas vraiment convaincue.

 **‑ Espèce d'inconscient !** s'écria soudainement Larxène.

Demyx recula d'un pas, étonné par le changement de ton soudain de sa camarade.

 **‑ La reine le veut vivant celui-ci, il n'est pas question de le tuer !**

La jeune femme remit son casque noir sur sa tête.

 **‑ Du moins, pas maintenant.**

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Aqua en fit de même. S'il s'agissait vraiment de Roxas, pourquoi la souveraine maléfique s'occupait tellement de lui ? Et comment avait-elle pris connaissance de son existence ?

 **‑ Pourquoi elle s'intéresserait à ce gamin ? La seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est des tours de passe-passe avec sa plume et crois-moi c'est absolument… Oh !**

Sous son casque, la blonde soupira.

 **‑ Tu comprends mieux maintenant, idiot ?**

Demyx prit son menton entre son doigt et l'index et baissa la tête, l'air pensif.

 **‑ Avec un tel pouvoir en sa possession, la reine deviendrait plus que surpuissante. Comme… immortelle.**

Larxène continua sa route sans même attendre son camarade.

 **‑ Tu pourrais m'attendre tout de même,** grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Le soldat noir remit son casque sur la tête puis lui emboîta le pas avec un rythme lent.

La Maître de la Keyblade attendit de ne plus entendre le bruit de leurs bottes de fer sur le pavé pour sortir de sa cachette. La reine en avait donc bien après Roxas. Mais pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle pris connaissance de son existence ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Aqua se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être suivre Larxène et Demyx pour en apprendre un peu plus, mais elle ne devait pas oublier sa mission d'origine.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, la jeune femme remarqua deux tourelles noirâtres se distinguer au delà des toitures de la cité. Elle s'avança dans leur direction, le reste du groupe risquait d'arriver d'un moment à un autre.

* * *

Les remparts commençaient à se dessiner à l'horizon. A chaque fois que Roxas donnait un coup de rame – c'était son tour cette fois-ci – plus les rebelles s'approchaient dangereusement de la cité où résidait principalement Xion. Les murs étaient tellement hauts qu'il était impossible de voir ce qu'elles renfermaient. Cependant, deux immenses tourelles noires arrivaient à dépasser la haute muraille.

 **‑ Naminé doit être dans l'une de ses tours,** affirma Kairi, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Riku ainsi que le Simili de son meilleur ami levèrent tous deux les yeux vers les deux tours. Ils les fixèrent quelques secondes, estomaquées. Cette noirceur… On aurait dit que les Ténèbres les y avaient recouvertes.

 **‑ Stop, arrête-toi là,** ordonna soudain l'auburn.

Roxas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lâcha les deux rames. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il ramait sans interruption et les muscles de ses bras commençaient à prendre feu.

L'argenté lança un regard noir à Kairi, ne semblant pas vraiment d'accord avec sa décision.

 **‑ Pourquoi on s'arrête ?** demanda-t-il avec un brin de voix qui se voulait dur.

 **‑ On ne peut pas débarquer au port comme ça,** expliqua la jeune fille. **Avec nos armes, ils sauront immédiatement qui nous sommes, et penseront que nous sommes ici pour assassiner leur reine.**

 **‑ Ne soit pas si parano,** releva Riku.

L'auburn haussa les épaules, indifférente à l'insulte que venait de lui lancer le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

 **‑ Tu ne connais pas les soldats, noir. Moi, si.**

Riku se leva, complètement hors de lui, ce qui fit tanguer une nouvelle fois la barque. Au grand désarroi de Roxas, qui dû s'accrocher une fois de plus sur les bords pour ne pas se retrouver à l'eau une troisième fois.

 **‑ Arrête de te prendre supérieure à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une princesse perdue ou je ne sais pas trop quoi que cela fait de toi une personne extraordinaire ! Tu as juste eu la chance de naître dans la bonne famille, cela ne fait pas de toi un être humain supérieur à un autre !**

Le blond ne disait rien, mais il approuvait les paroles de Riku en silence.

 **‑ De plus,** continua l'argenté, **chercher à recréer le Kingdom Hearts ne fait qu'aggraver ton cas. Pour une fin personnelle en plus, c'est d'autant plus ridicule.**

Au départ, Kairi s'était contentée de l'écouter en levant un sourcil, les bras croisées sur la poitrine. Seulement, plus Riku parlait, plus une profonde colère naissait dans le fond de son cœur. Hors d'elle à son tour, elle se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser Roxas à l'eau pour la troisième fois de la journée.

 **‑ Je ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de supérieur, je me prends juste pour la cheffe d'une rébellion ! Je suis la seule qui ait incité les gens à se lever contre une reine immonde et cruelle qui les oppressait de plus en plus chaque jour. Ces personnes m'écoutaient, croyaient en moi, ils me suivaient ! Jamais ils ne m'ont considérées comme supérieure, mais comme un rêve, un idéal à poursuivre !**

 **‑ A quoi bon ?!** s'emporta Riku. **Regarde autour de toi : il ne te reste presque plus personne ! Tous ceux qui croyaient en toi sont morts ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est mener les gens vers l'échafaud ! En te suivant, c'est comme courir les bras tendu vers la mort ! Cette mission, sauver Naminé, c'est encore pour ton plaisir personnel ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, sans te soucier de ce que peuvent ressentir tes camarades. Penses à Sora. Crois-tu réellement que c'est ce qu'il souhaite ? Te voir mener une lutte où le seul point d'arrivée sera la mort ?**

Kairi leva le poing, comme pour l'asséner sur la figure de l'argenté, mais une flèche vint soudain se ficher entre les deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient face. Levant les yeux vers les remparts, les trois rebelles découvrirent avec étonnement que des soldats noirs s'étaient alignés en haut des murs, et qu'ils les visaient avec des flèches enflammées. D'ailleurs, celle qui venait de se planter dans la barque commençait à prendre feu. Leur embarcation deviendrait bien vite un véritable brasier s'ils ne réagissaient pas maintenant !

Sans prévenir, l'auburn poussa Riku vers l'arrière pour le faire tomber à l'eau. Celui-ci fut bien trop étonné par cette action inattendue pour pouvoir réagir. Puis la jeune fille plongea à son tour dans l'océan. Roxas la regardait faire, complètement sidéré. Mais qu'avait-elle en tête exactement ?!

 **‑ Saute, si tu ne veux pas être carbonisé !** lui ordonna Kairi.

Une flèche qui passa juste au dessus de la tête du Simili suffit à lui faire entendre raison. Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, le blond se retrouva la tête sous l'eau pour la troisième fois depuis le début de son voyage. Lorsqu'il retourna à la surface pour reprendre son souffle, Roxas remarqua avec étonnement que le nombre de soldats noirs sur les murailles avaient considérablement augmenté. De plus, leur barque avait complètement cédé face au brasier, et il n'en restait à présent que du bois carbonisé qui commençait à se dissoudre dans l'eau. Une seconde de plus à bord de l'embarcation aurait sans doute coûté la vie du blond.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** s'impatienta Riku, le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux trempés.

 **‑ Il y a un passage souterrain sous les remparts,** indiqua Kairi. **Ce sont plus des égouts qu'autre chose, mais on a pas vraiment d'autre choix.**

Une autre flèche effleura la joue du Maître de la Keyblade, manquant de peu de le blesser. Il resta figé sur place, estomaqué par la chance incroyable qu'il venait d'avoir !

Roxas, qui se sentait légèrement à l'écart par rapport aux deux autres, nagea jusqu'à eux.

 **‑ Peu importe que ce soit des égouts** , intervint le jeune garçon, **temps qu'on est en sécurité.**

Une énième flèche s'élança dans leur direction. Réagissant instantanément, Riku sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il donna un coup dans l'air qui sembla au premier abord vain, mais lorsque le cadavre d'une flèche coupée en deux tomba à la surface de l'eau, ses deux compagnons comprirent qu'il venait de la trancher. Roxas et Kairi écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux, étonnés par sa dextérité impressionnante.

Cependant, lorsque les soldats envoyèrent tous ensemble une volée de flèches enflammées dans leur direction, les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se mirent d'accord pour nager à l'unisson vers les remparts de la cité.

 **‑ Attendez-moi ici,** dit l'auburn.

 **‑ Pourquoi ?** questionna Roxas.

 **‑ Je dois vérifier un truc.**

 **‑ Comme si c'était le moment…,** marmonna l'argenté dans sa barbe.

Kairi plongea tête la première dans un mouvement assez gracieux, avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément sous l'eau. En attendant son retour, Riku et Roxas se lançaient des regards timides, gênés de se retrouver uniquement tous les deux. Ils ne savaient que dire, et leurs iris se concentraient parfois inutilement vers l'horizon, chacun souhaitant briser ce silence sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre.

 **‑ Tu as toujours la plume ?** questionna le Maître de la Keyblade pour briser la glace.

 **‑ Euh… Oui…**

Roxas sortit de sa poche l'instrument doré et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures. Elle rayonnait de nouveau d'une vive lumière.

Sans le lui demander, Riku s'en empara pour l'étudier à son tour.

 **‑ Elle ne brillait pas comme ça tout à l'heure** , remarqua-t-il.

 **‑ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle marche, mais je sais qu'elle brillait avec la même intensité au moment où j'ai renvoyé tous les soldats noirs auprès de la reine. Enfin, auprès de Xion…**

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, attristé. Comment ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient-ils être du mauvais camp ? Surtout Xion… Lui qui la connaissait comme une personne extrêmement gentille, évitant le conflit dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Comment pouvait-elle être une souveraine assoiffée de vengeance dans ce monde-ci ? C'était comme si tout marchait à l'envers.

 **‑ Tu devrais la garder précieusement,** conseilla Riku en lui rendant sa plume. **Si elle a vraiment le pouvoir de changer le destin de ce monde comme tu le prétends, alors ne laisse personne n'y mettre la main dessus. On pourrait aussi essayer de se servir de toi.**

Roxas la reprit et la fixa un instant, pensif.

 **‑ Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier,** dit le Simili, sûr de lui.

Riku hocha la tête affirmativement.

 **‑ Kairi, ça me semble évident. Mais peut-être que d'autres finiront par être au courant. Mais comme l'a relevé Aqua avant de partir, ta plume serait une autre alternative au Kingdom Hearts, seulement…**

 **‑ Faire revenir Sora changerait radicalement la Destinée de ce monde. S'il est mort, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi.**

L'argenté croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air grave.

 **‑ Exactement. Cependant, si le Destin veut que Sora revienne à la vie grâce au Kingdom Hearts, alors tu pourrais tout aussi bien le ramener par tes propres moyens. C'est une sorte de cercle vicieux.**

Contre toute attente, Kairi sortit la tête de l'eau, essoufflée. Elle semblait heureuse de remplir de nouveau ses poumons par de l'air frais.

 **‑ C'est bon,** annonça-t-elle après avoir retrouvé la totalité de son souffle. **J'ai ouvert la grille qui nous empêchait d'entrer dans les souterrains.**

L'auburn allait plonger de nouveau, mais elle ajouta avant cela :

 **‑ Prenez un grand bol d'air, l'ascension est plutôt longue.**

* * *

Terra et Ventus erraient dans les souterrains qu'ils avaient trouvé sous la muraille depuis une petite demi-heure déjà. Cette endroit était humide et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Plus des égouts qu'un souterrain, en somme.

 **‑ J'espère qu'Aqua va bien** , s'inquiéta le brun en évitant de marcher sur la queue d'un gros rat qui courait entre ses pieds.

Devant lui, le blond faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

 **‑ Après tout, je viens à peine de la retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre une nouvelle fois,** continua le jeune homme.

Ven serra les poings, le regard toujours fixé devant lui, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à ce que disait son camarade.

 **‑ Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changé chez elle. Elle ne me regarde plus comme avant. C'est comme si elle était une personne différente.**

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel, semblant se ficher royalement de ce que Terra lui racontait. Ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule, pour le stopper dans sa marche. Puis il lui agrippa les deux épaules cette fois-ci, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, paniqués.

 **‑ Attends, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aurait rencontré un autre homme ?!**

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour Ventus. Il se dégagea sauvagement de la prise de son ami, et le fixa férocement de ses pupilles océan.

 **‑ Arrête de me parler de cette femme ! Depuis qu'on s'est séparés d'elle, tu n'as que son nom à la bouche ! Je me fiche de ta relation avec elle, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense !**

Ven se tourna pour reprendre son chemin. Il fit quelques pas, mais continua toujours sa tirade :

 **‑ Je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire confiance, et tu devrais en faire tout autant. Après tout, elle était à sa botte je te signale.**

Terra haussa un sourcil, sidéré. Comment pouvait-il autant douter de sa bonne foi ? Elle les avait aidé à vaincre l'Hydre un peu plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas être du côté des oppresseurs. Si la bleue était vraiment une personne mauvaise, elle aurait continué sa route en les laissant lâchement à leurs sorts.

Le brun alla pour répliquer et défendre la femme qu'il aimait, lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Faisant vivement volte-face, Terra remarqua avec affolement qu'un petit groupe de trois ou quatre soldats noirs se trouvaient derrière eux, fonçant tels des taureaux dans leur direction.

 **‑ Ven, je te conseille de courir.**

Ce dernier, au lieu de l'écouter, se contenta de s'arrêter et de le fixer avec les sourcils froncés. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il remarqua les soldats noirs derrière lui qui arrivaient en trombe.

Réagissant immédiatement, Ventus écouta les conseils de son camarade et commença à courir un peu au hasard dans les dédales qu'étaient les égouts du Domaine Enchanté. Tantôt bifurquant à gauche, puis tournant soudainement à droite. Terra le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les soldats à l'arrière leur lançaient de temps en temps leurs armes, que les rebelles esquivaient avec une agilité époustouflante.

 **‑ A droite !** cria une énième fois le blond depuis le début de leur course poursuite.

Malheureusement, prendre cet embranchement-ci n'était peut-être pas un très bonne idée. Les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent bloqués dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un cul-de-sac. Une grille de fer séparait le couloir en deux, empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Pris dans une impasse, Terra et Ventus furent encerclés par les soldats noires de Xion. Le chef de cette petite troupe, un grand homme à le carrure imposante et aux longs cheveux noirs, s'avança dans leur direction. Il brandit sa lance acérée sous le cou de Ven, essayant de l'intimider.

 **‑ Vous êtes faits comme des rats, misérables petits insectes.**

Le blondinet lança un regard noir à son ennemi. Son cerveau fonctionnait à la vitesse de la lumière, analysant chaque recoin du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient coincés. Le jeune garçon cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Mis à part le combat, aucun autre moyen ne lui apparut.

Décidé à en venir aux armes, Ventus sortit sans hésiter son épée à une vitesse fulgurante et croisa le fer avec la lance de son ennemi. Celui-ci ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné, et un petit rire sournois lui échappa.

 **‑ Tu veux jouer au héros, petit ?**

Le soldat noir abaissa sa lance pour la diviser en deux plus petites. Elles ressemblaient plus à de grandes épées désormais.

 **‑ Sache alors que tu vas avoir l'honneur d'être tué de la main de Xaldin, troisième Soldat Noir de sa majesté Xion.**

 **‑ C'est ça, c'est ça,** railla Ventus. **Arrête ton charabia et viens te battre comme le grand guerrier que tu prétends être !**

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, son ennemi fondit sur le blond tel une furie plus qu'enragée. Il asséna un premier coup d'épée à son adversaire, mais le rebelle para l'attaque facilement avec le plat de sa propre arme. Seulement, il ne se rappelait plus de la présence de l'autre épée de Xaldin. Celui-ci essaya d'atteindre l'abdomen de Ven dans l'espoir de le blesser mortellement, mais Terra, réagissant instantanément, para à son tour la lame du soldat. Le noiraud grinça des dents. Il recula légèrement vers l'arrière, cherchant une nouvelle technique pour se débarrasser de ses deux adversaires en même temps.

 **‑ Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide !** intervint un soldat noir casqué derrière son supérieur.

 **‑ Non !** Grogna Xaldin. **Ils sont à moi, c'est moi qui vais les tuer, de mes propres mains !**

Agissant désormais sous le contrôle de la rage, le Troisième Soldat Noir de Xion fouilla dans son armure à la recherche de quelque chose. Sur leurs gardes, les deux rebelles serrèrent un peu plus leurs poignes sur leurs épées, se tenant prêts à réagir à n'importe qu'elle offensive. Xaldin sortit alors de sa côte de maille obsidienne uns sorte de grenade. Il arracha son capuchon avec les dents comme un malpropre, faisant retentir un petit « clic ». Le soldat noir le jeta sans ménagement sur leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci, sans doute par réflexes, mirent leurs bras devant leur visage pour se protéger d'un quelconque impact. Un nuage de fumée enveloppa alors toute la partie du couloir dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux rebelles.

Terra ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ceux-ci se mirent immédiatement à le brûler intensément. Il n'y voyait plus rien. Le jeune homme sentit soudainement qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac l'envoya valser contra la grille derrière lui. Semi-inconscient à cause du choc, le brun eut tout juste le temps d'entendre un **_« Désolé, mais je dois suivre les ordres »_** avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ventus tenta à son tour d'ouvrir les paupières, et tout comme Terra avant lui, ses yeux furent immédiatement touchés par l'écran de fumée. Instinctivement, il les referma aussitôt, dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner pour autant.

Un bruit sourd et métallique pas très loin de lui le fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer tout autour de lui ? Le jeune garçon mourait d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour examiner la situation, mais cette brume épaisse l'en empêchait.

Cependant, un calme inquiétant s'installa après cela. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. L'espace d'un instant, Ventus cru que son ouïe venait de disparaître pour une raison obscure.

Le blond se risqua alors à ouvrir les paupières. La fumée venait de se dissiper. Surpris, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en remarquant le corps inanimé de Terra au sol. Était-il… mort ?

Ven n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher assez de son ami pour vérifier son état de santé, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, venait de fondre sur lui, le plaquant immédiatement au sol. Une épée posée dangereusement contre sa gorge et une autre juste au dessus de sa tête lui firent immédiatement comprendre qu'il se trouvait manifestement en très mauvaise posture. Xaldin avait le contrôle sur lui, et jouait désormais avec sa vie.

 **‑ Tiens, c'est étrange,** releva le noiraud. **Cette expression me dit quelque chose…**

Un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres gercées. Ventus fronça les sourcils, se débattant par la même occasion pour se défaire de l'emprise de Xaldin. Mais rien ne semblait y faire.

 **‑ Ta mère avait exactement le même regard, lorsque je l'ai assassinée,** avoua-t-il froidement.

Ven se stoppa net. Les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à regarder dans le vide, comme hypnotisé par quelque chose. En l'occurrence un souvenir qu'il essayait d'enfouir au plus profond de son âme pour qu'il ne refasse plus jamais surface.

Le blond revoyait la scène distinctement, ressentait la lourde chaleur des flammes qui grignotaient peu à peu les murs de sa petite maisonnette. Recroquevillé sous le lit de ses parents, le petit Ventus tenait fermement ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche, ne laissant échapper aucun bruit. _**« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tu vas t'en sortir,**_ lui assurait sa mère. **_Suis juste cette unique consigne : ne fais aucun bruit. Ne pleure pas, soit fort. Je t'aime, et papa aussi. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_** Ven revoyait sa mère lui lancer le plus beau sourire au monde : le sourire chaleureux d'une maman aimante pour son enfant adoré. La frêle silhouette de la seule femme qu'il a réellement aimé dans sa vie s'éloigna de sa cachette. Le blondinet ne vit pas toute la scène, mais les rares choses dont il se souvenait suffisait à l'emplir d'une douleur immense. Il revoyait clairement le sang gicler sur le sol, puis se répandre dans une large partie de la pièce. Un cri à glacer le sang retentit au même moment qu'un corps tomba au sol, inerte. Puis les yeux de Ventus firent connaissance avec les iris océan vides de sa mère. La bouche entrouverte de la femme indiquait qu'elle avait rendu son tout dernier cri avant de mourir, de la même manière qu'un enfant donnait son premier cri en venant au monde.

 **‑ Ma… Maman…** , soupira Ventus, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Des larmes timides se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elles tombèrent silencieusement au sol.

Sans le remarquer, Xaldin s'apprêtait à lui asséner le coup fatal.

 **‑ Ven, secoue toi !** cria la voix de Kairi au loin.

Sortant quelques temps de ses pensées, le blond remarqua avec étonnement que le temps venait de se figer. Décalant à peine la tête sur le côté, il remarqua la présence de sa cheffe derrière les soldats noirs, eux aussi figés par la magie du temps.

 **‑ Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les sorts aussi puissants,** pressa Roxas aux côtés de l'auburn, **alors vite, sors-toi de là !**

Toujours à moitié dans ses souvenirs, Ventus obéit et dégagea l'épée qui se tenait sous sa gorge.

Une fois debout, il remarqua Riku administrant un sort de Soin à Terra dans l'espoir de le faire sortir plus rapidement de son coma. Seulement, l'opération ne sembla pas réellement marcher. L'argenté dû se résoudre à prendre le brun sous son bras pour le porter le plus loin possible des soldats.

 **‑ Ven, dépêche-toi !** ordonna Kairi, s'impatientant de plus en plus.

Le blond se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, d'une façon déroutante. On aurait dit que toute volonté de vivre avait quitté son corps.

 **‑ Dis, tu veux toujours invoquer le Kingdom Hearts ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il s'agissait plus d'une question rhétorique que d'une simple demande. L'auburn fronça les sourcils, étonnée par cette question soudaine.

 **‑ Pour faire revenir Sora, oui.**

 **‑ Faire revenir… un être cher…,** marmonna Ventus dans sa barbe.

Contre toute attente, le jeune rebelle fit apparaître entre ses doigts Brise Légère, sa Keyblade. Déterminé, il planta la pointe de son arme mystique au niveau de la poitrine de Xaldin. Le corps du soldat noir se mit à briller, avant de se dissoudre complètement, ne restant rien de lui, si ce n'était un cœur qui s'envola dans les cieux.

 **‑ Alors je vais t'y aider. J'ai moi-même quelqu'un à faire revenir.**

* * *

Aqua tournait en rond autour d'une fontaine, la place centrale de la cité au vu des nombreuses indications marquées sur les panneaux qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici. La jeune femme s'inquiétait. Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait ici la venue de ses camarades. Par chance, elle n'avait pas croisé de soldats noirs, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les risques d'en voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul devenait imminent. De plus, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, peignant le ciel d'une magnifique lueur orangée.

La bleue s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, elle se demanda comment elle allait retrouver ses autres camarades. Et si c'était elle tout simplement qui s'était trompée ? Et si elle ne se trouvait pas sur le bon lieu de rendez-vous ?

Attendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, une minute peut-être, Aqua se leva de nouveau, déterminée à faire le tour de la cité s'il le fallait pour retrouver ses autres amis. Être seule dans cette ville fantôme commençait à lui faire sérieusement un tout petit peu peur, bien qu'elle ait surmonté des dangers plus grands.

Tout-à-coup, un bruit métallique derrière elle la fit faire volte-face. Là, dans la fontaine, quelqu'un venait de déplacer la bouche d'égout. Celle-ci vola à l'autre bout de la place, éjectée par une puissante force. Puis une tête argentée dépassa de l'eau. Un large sourire éclaira la visage de la magicienne en reconnaissant Riku. Elle se précipita dans sa direction pour l'aider à sortir du trou dans lequel il se trouvait, se demandant au passage ce qu'il faisait ici. De plus en plus de questions se formaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle constata avec étonnement que tous les autres rebelles sortirent tour à tour de la bouche d'égout.

 **‑ C'est une longue histoire,** expliqua seulement Riku, qui avait remarqué les yeux exorbités de la bleue.

Aqua fut plus que soulagée de voir que Roxas n'avait rien pour l'instant, et que la reine n'avait manifestement pas encore mis la main sur le garçon.

 **‑ Aqua !** s'écria d'ailleurs celui-ci. **On a des infos sur la reine !**

 **‑ Tu risques d'être surprise** , releva l'argenté.

 **‑ Justement, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez vous aussi à son sujet,** dit gravement la Maître de la Keyblade. **Surtout toi, Roxas. Je pense que ça concerne ta plume.**

Riku et Roxas se lancèrent un regard complice. Le Maître de la Keyblade avait peut-être raison tout à l'heure : d'autres personnes que Kairi courraient après son pouvoir.


	24. La Puissance du Cœur

**_Vivre dans le Passé :_**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après_** Kingdom Hearts III **_qui est, comme vous le savez, à peine sortit (bah ouais fallait la changer cette phrase du coup XD). Ceci étant une fanfiction est une suite incohérente ^^' /!\_**

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : **_Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'_**

Note 2 : ** _Oui, oui, je suis TRÈS en retard. Mais il est enfin là ce chapitre, c'est ce qui compte ! XD_**

Note 3 : ** _Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :**

 **La Puissance du Cœur**

Attachée autour du mât du bateau, Xion se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Solidement retenue par une corde, la jeune fille avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, impossible de se défaire de ses liens. En face d'elle, les pirates qui les avaient capturés dansaient et chantaient gaiement la gloire de leur capitaine.

A sa gauche se trouvait Terra, qui regardait leurs ravisseurs en haussant un sourcil. Sans doute lui aussi se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés ici.

A la droite de la noiraude, Sora hurlait toutes sortes d'insultes à l'attention des pirates, qui faisaient mine de ne pas l'entendre. Comprenant qu'il ne serait pas écouté, le châtain se mit à gémir comme un enfant.

 **‑ Je l'avais bien dit que je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à un pirate…**

Soupirant, Xion essaya de regarder par dessus le bateau, cherchant le moindre petit bout de terre qui lui indiquerait leur position. Pour l'instant, ce monde ne lui disait rien.

 **‑ Dites, vous savez où nous sommes ?** demanda-t-elle à l'intention de ses deux amis.

 **‑ J'ai bien ma petite idée,** commença Terra.

 **‑ Moi je sais !** s'écria Sora. **C'est le Pays Imaginaire !**

 **‑ C'est bien ce que je pensais…**

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

 **‑ Ah oui ? C'est drôle, je suis déjà venue ici avec Roxas et Axel, mais je ne me souvenais pas de ce bateau…**

 **‑ Sérieusement ? Moi c'est la seule chose que j'ai visité quand je suis venu dans ce monde. Ou plutôt, quand j'ai été _forcé_ à visiter ce monde.**

Xion ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander plus d'explication, mais le silence soudain sur le pont la coupa. Les pirates s'étaient rangés en ligne devant la porte d'une cabine avec la peinture d'une tête de mort ridicule. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, arrachant un sursaut à Sora et Xion qui apparemment ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle s'ouvre aussi brusquement. Un homme à l'allure hautaine en sortit. Habillé d'une longue veste rouge et d'un chapeau à plume, son accoutrement indiquait que c'était lui, le capitaine de ce bateau.

 **‑ Oh non, pas lui…,** dirent en chœur les deux garçons du groupe.

La noiraude fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

 **‑ Comment ça, pas lui ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Ses amis ne répondirent pas de suite.

Le capitaine s'avança d'un pas assuré en direction de ses trois prisonniers. A son passage, tous les pirates lui envoyaient des compliments flatteurs comme : « Vous êtes le meilleur, Capitaine ! » ; « Vous êtes le plus beau, Capitaine ! ». Toutes ces fausses flatteries donnaient envie de vomir à la jeune fille.

Une fois à leur hauteur, l'homme au manteau rouge baissa ses yeux dédaigneux sur Xion. Il avait de lourdes cernes violettes qui lui donnaient un âge plutôt avancé. Ses longs cheveux noirs, gras et bouclés, tombaient sur ses frêles épaules. Puis, tout à coup, un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres. Il enleva son chapeau et fit une révérence devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionnée par ce geste de courtoisie.

 **‑ Je suis profondément navré de faire subir un tel châtiment à une jeune fille telle que vous. Mes compagnons sont d'un rustre !**

La noiraude lança un regard désespéré à Sora. Ce dernier lui répondit par un fou-rire à peine contrôlé. Terra, quand à lui, se contentait de fixer de ses yeux cristallins le capitaine du navire.

 **‑ Elle est trop jeune pour toi,** dit le Maître de la Keyblade.

Le pirate vissa son chapeau à plume sur sa tignasse obsidienne, avant de sortir son épée et de la planter au dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Le brun ne réagit même pas, au grand étonnement de Xion.

 **‑ Vaurien ! Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton au capitaine du Jolly Roger !**

 **‑ Tu n'as pas changé, Crochet,** continua de narguer Terra.

 **‑ Est-ce qu'on se… Ah oui. Toi.**

Sora donna un coup de coude dans le bras de sa camarade à côté de lui.

 **‑ Pst ! Il se passe quoi ?**

 **‑ Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu du mal à suivre… !**

Le capitaine planta son épée dans le sol, juste à côté du pied de Xion, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de terreur.

 **‑ Cela fait dix ans que j'attendais de te faire payer ta trahison de ta vie. Tu seras donc le suivant sur l'échafaud.**

Crochet se tourna une fois de plus vers la noiraude, jouant de son crochet avec les cheveux de jais de la jeune fille. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres.

 **‑ Je suis un homme courtois** , annonça-t-il. **Les dames d'abord !**

 **‑ Quoiii ?!** s'étrangla Xion.

Plusieurs pirates vinrent alors couper les liens qui retenaient la porteuse de Keyblade prisonnière, tandis que d'autres empêchaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les deux autres de venir en aide à la jeune fille. Sora hurlait à mort pour les empêcher de mener Xion vers la planche, mais les loups de mer faisaient mine de ne pas l'entendre. L'adolescente se retrouva les poignets liées dans son dos, tandis qu'on la poussait irrémédiablement en direction de l'échafaud.

Un petit pirate grassouillet vint apporter le trône de Crochet sur le pont, ainsi qu'un cigare exagérément grand. La capitaine s'assit et admira d'un œil mauvais l'affreux spectacle.

Désormais les deux pieds sur la planche en bois, impossible pour Xion de revenir en arrière. Elle était bloquée des deux côtés. L'océan sans fond face à elle et les sabres aiguisés des pirates dans son dos. Des deux côtés, la noiraude se trouvait face à la mort.

 **‑ Saute ! Saute ! Saute ! Saute !** hurlaient-ils tous à l'unisson.

Paniquée, la jeune fille lança un regard de détresse à Sora. Celui-ci était retenu prisonnier par minimum cinq pirates, l'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement. Terra, quand à lui, ne semblait guère mieux non plus. Il ne se débattait pas autant avec leurs ravisseurs, mais le jeune homme essayait de temps en temps de se dégager de leur emprise sur ses bras. Mais rien n'y faisait.

 **‑ Allez, dépêche-toi de sauter !** s'écria soudainement un loup de mer dans la foulée.

Un sabre vola subitement dans sa direction. Ne pouvant pas invoquer sa Keyblade pour le contrer, Xion dû se contenter de l'esquiver. Elle fit donc un pas sur le côté, mais au lieu d'y rencontrer le bois de la planche, son pied vacilla dans le vide. La noiraude perdit rapidement l'équilibre, et son corps dégringola vers les océans. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué juste avant, mais un crocodile nageait gaiement à la surface de l'eau turquoise, attendant son déjeuner impatiemment. Elle.

 **‑ Xiooooooon !** hurla de rage Sora en ne voyant plus son amie.

Le châtain arrêta soudainement de se débattre. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber en cascades sur ses joues. Son cœur se serra, persuadé de la mort de son amie. Et il culpabilisa. S'il avait été assez fort pour pouvoir se débarrasser de tous ces pirates, il aurait pu la sauver, lui éviter la noyade ! Mais quelle mort atroce ! Puis le jeune garçon pensa à la réaction de Lea et Roxas quand ils l'apprendront. Ils vont lui en vouloir, c'était certain ! Comment allait-il faire pour leur annoncer l'affreuse nouvelle ?

 **‑ T'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense, tu baisses dans mon estime, Crochet !** dit soudainement la voix guillerette d'un jeune garçon.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade encore sur le pont levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, et découvrirent avec soulagement et étonnement qu'un garçon qu'ils connaissaient bien volaient au dessus de l'océan, une jeune fille qui n'était autre que Xion dans les bras. Cette dernière se tenait fermement à son col vert, pour ne pas tomber.

 **‑ Peter Pan !** s'écrièrent de joie Sora et Terra en chœur.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux vers ses deux anciens camarades. Xion lui dit alors quelque chose à l'oreille que personne ne put entendre. Puis le dit Peter Pan descendit en piqué vers les deux Porteurs de Keyblades.

Immédiatement, dès qu'ils virent le garçon vêtu de vert voler dans leur direction, les pirates s'écartèrent tous et lâchèrent par la même occasion leur deux otages. Ils allèrent ensuite se réfugier lâchement dans leurs cabines sous le pont.

Peter posa à peine un pied au sol que Xion se précipita de sauter sur le pont. Sora, ne pouvant contenir sa joie quand au retour inespéré de la jeune fille, se jeta sur elle, l'étreignant de ses bras réconfortant.

 **‑ Tu nous as tous fait une peur bleue !** lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

 **‑ J'ai eu peur moi-même ! Heureusement que Peter était là.**

La noiraude se tourna vers son sauveur et s'inclina pour le remercier.

 **‑ C'était normal, voyons !**

Tout à coup, un petit tintement, semblable à des petites clochettes, se firent entendre. Un petit point lumineux se mit à tournoyer autour du rouquin, intensifiant le tintement. Puis le point de lumière s'arrêta de gigoter. Une petite forme humanoïde prit forme. Il s'agissait d'un petit être, une fillette, blonde avec des ailes. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle semblait sermonner Peter Pan.

 **‑ Quelle est mignonne !** s'exclama Xion.

 **‑ Oh ! C'est Clochette !** s'écria Sora en reconnaissant la petite fée.

Le garçon du Pays Imaginaire ne se préoccupait plus de son amie, préférant se concentrer sur les Porteurs de Keyblades.

 **‑ Eh, mais c'est toi Sora !** sembla enfin se souvenir Peter. **Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois !**

Le châtain se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, gêné. La dernière fois qu'il était venu au Pays Imaginaire, ou plutôt sur le bateau du Capitaine Crochet, c'était il y a plus de deux ans. Il avait promis de vite repasser les voir, une fois qu'il aurait sauvé les mondes, mais il avait un petit peu oublié. L'Élu espéra qu'il en était de même pour le rouquin.

 **‑ Alors, tu as pu retrouver ta copine ?** demanda Pan.

Sora rougit à l'interpellation « copine ». Kairi et lui ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble à l'heure actuelle, bien qu'ils éprouvaient tous deux des sentiments similaires l'un envers l'autre. Du moins, cela, il le pensait.

 **‑ Oui, Kairi va bien.**

Enfin, ça il l'espérait. Le châtain n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de la jeune fille depuis le début de leur mission. Il espérait de tout cœur que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

Peter se tourna ensuite vers Terra. Il plissa les yeux, comme essayant de se remémorer quelque chose d'important.

 **‑ On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu.**

 **‑ On s'est affronté sur l'île au crâne,** lui rappela le brun. **Tu sais, quand j'ai été assez stupide pour aider ce vieux fou de Crochet.**

 **‑ Ah oui ! Ca me revient maintenant !** se remémora Pan avec un sourire amical.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tous gaiement, personne n'avait remarqué la présence du Capitaine du Jolly Roger juste derrière eux. Ce dernier se tenait juste derrière Peter Pan, son sabre juste au dessus de la tête du jeune garçon, prêt à la lui asséner. Une once de folie se reflétaient dans ses yeux ténébreux. Une folie meurtrière.

Terra fut le seul qui nota sa présence. Réagissant immédiatement, le jeune homme poussa le rouquin hors de porté du Capitaine. Il fit apparaître Terre Condamnées à la vitesse de la lumière et para juste à temps le coup qui aurait put être fatal.

 **‑ Raaaaah ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on soit dans mes pattes ?!** rugit Crochet.

 **‑ C-C-Capitaine…,** tenta d'intervenir le petit homme grassouillet qui lui avait apporté son trône un peu plus tôt.

Ce petit pirate semblait suivre son supérieur à la trace. Il était bien plus courageux que ses compères, par ailleurs ! Il n'avait pas pris la fuite en apercevant Peter Pan. Ce pirate demeurait bien plus brave que son apparence frivole laisser penser.

 **‑ Pas maintenant, Mouche !** s'énerva Crochet. **J'ai un petit compte à régler avec Peter et ses laquais !**

 **‑ « Laquais » ?** pointa Xion en invoquant à son tour Chaîne Royale. **Je n'apprécie pas vraiment l'insulte.**

La jeune fille adopta bien rapidement une position offensive, imitée par Sora.

 **‑ Un combat contre le vieux poisson pourri ?** releva Peter avec un sourire en coin. **Je suis complètement partant !**

Il sortit de sa ceinture une petite dague en argent qu'il pointa en direction du Capitaine du Jolly Roger.

 **‑ V-Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à tant d'adversaires !** tenta de raisonner Mouche. **C-Capitaine, on devrait vite partir avant que…**

 **‑ Silence, Mouche ! Tu me déconcentres !**

 **‑ Mais Capitaine, avec toutes ces créatures blanches… !**

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés. Des « créatures banches » ? Au même moment, un Reflet passa à la volée devant Sora, lui égratignant légèrement le bras, avant de rejoindre un groupe de Similis différents plantés devant la porte menant aux cabines.

Crochet grinça des dents, relevant le nombre incroyable de créatures comme celle-ci sur son bateau.

Les deux pirates accoururent immédiatement en direction des petites barques prévues spécialement pour l'évacuation d'urgence. Une fois installés, le Capitaine trancha les cordes retenant la barque suspendue au Jolly Roger sans ménagement. Ils tombèrent littéralement à l'eau, provoquant une sorte de mini raz-de-marré. Tout à coup, un tic-tac semblable à celui de l'aiguille trotteuse d'une montre se fit entendre. Le visage de Crochet se mit à pâlir dangereusement. Tout autour de leur embarcation de fortune nageait tranquillement un crocodile aux écailles verdâtres qui lançaient de temps en temps des petits rayons de couleur.

Hors de lui, l'homme aux boucles noires s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son fidèle acolyte, tremblant comme une feuille.

 **‑ M-M-Mouche ! Il veut mon autre m-main !**

 **‑ Du calme, Capitaine !**

Réagissant immédiatement, le petit pirate s'empara des rames et entreprit de s'éloigner du crocodile en vitesse. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas bien décidé à laisser ses deux délicieuses proies lui filer aussi rapidement entre les crocs. Il ne lui fallut que deux coups de mâchoire pour tailler en pièces les rames de la barque, bloquant ainsi les pirates sur place. Puis le reptile des océans repris ses rondes tout autour des deux pirates, haussant les sourcils en rythme avec le son du tic-tac.

 **‑ Allez, ouste, va t'en !** ordonna Mouche. **Le Capitaine ne souhaite pas te voir, alors laisse-nous tranquille !**

Nullement impressionné par la menace, le crocodile bondit sur Crochet. Celui-ci, ne souhaitant pas périr sous les dents aiguisées du reptile, se jeta désespérément à l'eau. Puis il nagea à toute vitesse en direction opposée de son poursuivant, souhaitant à tout prix le semer. Remarquant que le crocodile le suivait toujours à la trace, l'homme aux boucles noires commença à dévier sa trajectoire, faisant de larges ronds, puis zigzagant.

 **‑ C-C-Capitaine !** hurlait Mouche toujours dans la barque.

Accroché au rebord du Jolly Roger, Sora regardait la scène burlesque en se tordant de rire. Il avait oublié à quel point le Pays Imaginaire était drôle !

 **‑ Dis Sora, au lieu de rigoler, peut-être que tu devrais venir nous donner un petit coup de main, non ?** le rappela à l'ordre Terra.

 **‑ Oh, oui, désolé !** s'excusa platement le jeune garçon.

Le châtain bondit en direction du Maître de la Keyblade, se plaçant dos à lui. Il fit apparaître entre ses mains Chaîne Royale. Les sourcils froncés, Sora examinait avec attention les quelques Similis qui lui faisaient face. Dans la horde d'ennemis se trouvaient des Reflets, très basiques, mais également des Samouraïs. Que faisaient-ils ici, ceux-là ? N'obéissaient-ils pas uniquement à Roxas ?

Un Reflet tenta une percée, se glissant furtivement entre les jambes de l'Élu. Ce dernier parvint à facilement l'éliminer d'un seul coup, étant la race de Simili la plus faible.

Sentant que Terra s'enfonçait de son côté entre les lignes ennemies, le châtain décida d'en faire de même. Il se glissa furtivement entre les Reflets pour les décimer un à un en coup en traître. C'était une technique plutôt efficace contre ce type uniquement de Simili. Il l'avait développée il y avait de cela deux ans, lorsqu'il avait rencontré ce nouveau type d'ennemi pour la première fois. En réalité, Sora soupçonnait Roxas d'avoir lui-même trouvé la parade, et la lui avait pour ainsi dire donnée sans même sans être rendu compte.

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade sur le pont se retrouvèrent bien rapidement encerclés par une armée de Samouraï dont les rangs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de grossir. Serrant un peu plus le pommeau de sa Keyblade, Sora remarqua soudainement l'absence de Xion. Regardant tout autour de lui, le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à localiser son amie.

L'Élu échangea quelques coups avec trois Samouraïs qui avaient eut le courage de venir le défier. Il para une offensive du plat de Chaîne Royale, puis força son assaillant à reculer de plusieurs pas. Réagissant au quart de tour, le meilleur ami de Riku et Kairi parvint in extremis à esquiver grâce à une roulade sur le côté les quatre lames des deux autres Similis qui lui faisaient affront. Se remettant rapidement sur ses jambes et tenant fermement sa Keyblade à deux mains, Sora chargea en direction de ses adversaires. Il entailla le premier au niveau du torse, là où il avait remarqué une brèche, avant d'effectuer une pirouette sur le côté dans le but d'asséner un coup fatal dans le dos du second. Puis le châtain se tourna de nouveau vers les Similis restant. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il venait certes d'en éliminer deux, il n'avait pas l'impression que leur nombre venait de diminuer.

Effectuant quelques pas en arrière, Sora vint heurter le dos de Terra. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son Maître lui fit comprendre que leur situation était loin de s'améliorer.

 **‑ Où est Xion ?** demanda Sora, reportant son attention sur la horde de Samouraï qui les fixait sans bouger.

 **‑ Là-haut, à la barre. Elle se bat avec Peter.**

L'Élu se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil. Effectivement, la noiraude était elle aussi aux prises avec quelques Similis, mais elle avait la chance de se trouver face à de simples Reflets. A ses côtés se battait vaillamment Pan, qui donnait de temps à autre des coups dans le vide. En effet, aucune arme hormis les Keyblades ne pouvaient espérer faire de mal à des Similis.

 **‑ Xion !** s'écria le jeune garçon. **Est-ce que tout va bien ?!**

La jeune fille effectua une roulade furtive, déstabilisant les quelques Reflets qui lui tournaient autour, puis les firent disparaître tous d'un seul coup de Keyblade.

 **‑ Comme tu le vois : on gère ici.**

Elle donna un énième coup à un Simili qui tenta de lui faire du mal, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

 **‑ SORA !** s'exclama tout à coup la noiraude. **ATTENTION !**

N'étant plus focalisé sur ses ennemis, Sora ne remarqua pas le Samouraï qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Le Simili lui planta sans aucune retenu l'un de ses sabres dans les côtes. Le châtain poussa un long cri de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, il lança sous la coup de la rage Chaîne Royale sur toute la horde de monstre, les désintégrant tous par la même occasion. Plus aucune de trace de Simili dans les environs. Même ceux se trouvant auparavant à la barre avaient disparus.

Se tenant le ventre au niveau de sa blessure, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur les planches en bois du navire. Il sentit Terra se précipiter vers lui pour tenter de lui prêter main forte.

 **‑ Tient bon, on va te sortir de là !**

Le Maître chercha dans ses poches à la recherche de potions, celles qu'Aerith leur avaient bien gentiment offertes. Mais elles demeuraient introuvables.

Levant la tête vers la barre, le brun remarqua Xion arriver à toute hâte en volant. Peter avait dû lui prodiguer de la poussière de fée, indispensable pour voler au Pays Imaginaire uniquement. La jeune fille se laissa tomber au sol aux côtés de Sora. Ce dernier se tordait toujours sous l'effet de la douleur. Paniquée, la noiraude sortit en tremblant une fiole verdâtre. Elle en défit le capuchon et l'approcha de la blessure du jeune garçon.

 **‑ Ca risque de piquer un peu…,** prévint-elle.

En effet, prendre de la Potion pure n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Il fallait toujours l'appliquer avec au minimum un bout se tissus pour limiter ses effets secondaires. Ceux-ci se résumaient souvent à des douleurs insupportables doublées de spasmes violents. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix. C'était cela, ou bien Sora allait périr.

Xion laissa couler quelques gouttes sur le trou béant. Le châtain se mit à crier encore plus fort qu'auparavant, ne supportant pas la douleur. L'entendre hurler comme s'il était à l'article de la mort était pour ses amis la pire des souffrances. Ses cris durèrent un bon quart d'heure, puis sa blessure se referma, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice. Malheureusement, elle risquait de rester présente jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Légèrement remis sur pied, Sora s'assit sur le plancher du pont. Il tâtonna doucement sa cicatrice, vérifiant que le trou ne pourrait pas se rouvrir.

Terra posa un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de son élève.

 **‑ Est-ce que tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

L'Élu hocha la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Hurler comme il l'avait fait lui avait arraché les cordes vocales.

 **‑ Je suis désolée Sora, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…,** s'expliqua Xion.

 **‑ T'en fais pas, ça va** , dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le jeune garçon tenta de se relever pour se remettre sur ses jambes, mais celles-ci fléchirent sous son poids. Il s'écroula de nouveau au sol. Fou de rage, Sora cogna du poing contre les planches de bois. Il laissa par la même occasion quelques larmes de frustration couler.

 **‑ J'ai ai marre !** s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

 **‑ Sora, qu'est-ce qui…,** tenta la noiraude.

La jeune fille tendit une main pour le rassurer, mais Terra l'en empêcha. Le Maître de la Keyblade secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

 **‑ Laisse-le s'exprimer. C'est important de sortir tout ce que l'on a sur le cœur,** expliqua le brun.

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade baissa la tête, déçue de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son ami.

 **‑ S'il ne le fait pas,** poursuivit le jeune homme, **son cœur risque de sombrer dans les Ténèbres.**

Xion se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle repensa à sa propre impuissance, quand elle faisait encore partie de l'Organisation XIII. Elle aussi avait gardé toute sa frustration pour elle, sans en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Sa tristesse avait fini par la perdre.

 **‑ Pourquoi ?!** rugit Sora. **Pourquoi suis-je autant inutile depuis le début de ce voyage ?! Je ne suis bon qu'à frôler la mort ! D'abord les Sans-Coeurs, puis Vanitas, et maintenant des Similis ?!**

Désormais à genoux, le châtain fixa ses mains, pensif.

 **‑ Je ne comprends pas… Je tire ma force de mes amis, et deux d'entre eux sont là, avec moi, alors comment expliquer ma faiblesse… ?**

L'Élu écarquilla soudainement les yeux, réalisant quelque chose.

 **‑ C'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas là…,** murmura le jeune garçon. **Riku et Kairi. Ils ne sont pas là physiquement. La même chose pour Donald et Dingo.**

Sora leva les yeux vers les cieux. Le ciel bleu turquoise et sans nuage procurait un effet apaisant dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

 **‑ J'espère qu'ils vont bien…**

Le jeune garçon sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine en se remémorant le visage de Kairi. Il sourit face à ce doux sentiment. Seulement, ce dernier s'effaça bien rapidement pour laisser place au visage de Riku. Le cœur du châtain s'affola et battit follement dans sa cage thoracique. Pris au dépourvut, Sora posa une main sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il fronça les sourcils devant cet imprévu.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… ?** murmura-t-il, méfiant.

Sora n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement. Il sentit la main réconfortante de Xion sur son épaule. Levant ses iris océans vers la jeune fille, il constata avec étonnement que ses yeux étaient embrumés. L'Élu lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, avant d'ouvrir les bras pour y accueillir la noiraude. Celle-ci s'y précipita sans aucune hésitation, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. Le châtain lui caressa doucement le dos pour la rassurer, le cœur lourd. Entendre ses amis pleurer était pour lui la plus horrible des tortures au monde. Bientôt, les bras rassurants de Terra vinrent se rajouter à cette étreinte.

 **‑ Nous devons rester forts,** dit le Maître de la Keyblade. **Notre voyage n'est pas encore terminé, nous devons encore trouver la source de nos problèmes.**

Le jeune homme défit son étreinte, suivit par la Porteuse de Keyblade. Cette dernière essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore le coin de ses yeux d'un revers de bras. Elle se leva, puis tendit une main à Sora pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, le jeune garçon vacilla légèrement, mais il parvint à trouver un équilibre stable en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Xion.

Au loin, les trois Porteurs de Keyblades virent Peter Pan revenir en volant. Ils s'étaient tellement préoccupé de l'état physique et moral de Sora qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que leur ami était partit quelques instants.

 **‑ Je suis allé chercher Clochette,** expliqua le chef des Enfants Perdus en se posant sur le pont, juste à côté de Sora.

 **‑ Elle était partie ?** s'étonna la noiraude.

 **‑ Oui, je crois que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te donner de poussière de fée. Elle est jalouse, t'en fais pas pour ça, ça lui passera.**

La petite créature voletait aux cotés de Peter. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle lançait un regard inquisiteur à la jeune fille.

 **‑ Jalouse ?** répéta Xion, incrédule. **Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour !**

 **‑ Hé,** intervint Sora, **mais si je me souviens bien, Clochette est jalouse de toutes les filles qu'elle croise !**

La fée se mit à cliqueter puis à tournoyait autour de son protégé, comme agacée.

 **‑ Ca me rappelle la fois où je me suis retrouvé prisonnier ici, dans le Jolly Roger,** se remémora le jeune garçon. **Clochette avait refusé de venir en aide à Wendy et Kairi à cause de la jalousie…**

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop pour la petite Clochette. Devenue rouge de colère, elle s'élança furieusement en direction de Sora pour lui asséner un léger coup de pied dans le nez. Le châtain lâcha un petit cri, plus par peur que par douleur. Puis la petite fée tira la langue à Xion avant d'aller se lover dans les cheveux de Terra, qui étonna fortement ce dernier. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, sentant déjà tous les regards posés sur lui.

 **‑ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les garçons doivent s'inquiéter,** informa Pan.

 **‑ Les garçons ?** releva Sora.

 **‑ Les garçons perdus, c'est ça ?** vérifia Terra.

Peter opina du chef pour approuver sa réponse.

 **‑ Je crois me souvenir d'eux… Mais que très vaguement.**

 **‑ Je suis persuadé qu'eux, ils seront ravi de te revoir ! Tu sais, ils me parlent souvent de toi !** s'enjoua le garçon volant.

 **‑ Sérieusement ?!** s'écria Sora. **J'aimerai être aussi populaire !**

Le Maître de la Keyblade se passa un main sur la nuque, visiblement gêné.

 **‑ Tu sais, tu l'es aussi Sora** , releva Xion.

 **‑ C'est vrai ?!** s'étonna ce dernier avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

 **‑ Oui, c'est juste que tu ne le remarques pas parce que pour toi, qu'une seule personne ne compte à tes yeux.**

 **‑ Ah oui ? Qui ?**

Le cœur du jeune garçon commença à s'emballer. Quel nom allait-elle ressortir ? Même s'il avait déjà une petite idée dans la tête, l'Élu avait besoin de se rassurer sur un certain point…

 **‑ Tu fais l'idiot ou quoi ?** plaisanta la noiraude. **Je parle de Kairi bien sûre !**

Sora laissa sortir un léger soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eut peur d'entendre un autre prénom sortir de sa bouche ! Savoir que cela se voyait autant qu'il aimait sa meilleure amie la rassurait quelque peu, car il était en proie au doute, ces derniers temps.

 **‑ Non, je suis pas idiot,** se défendit l'adolescent, **j'ai cru que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout…**

 **‑ Ah oui ? Comme qui ?**

 **‑ Je sais pas moi… Riku peut-être ?**

Voyant la mine surprise de Xion, Sora comprit immédiatement que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il dévoile cela. Cette dernière se tapa doucement la paume de sa main contre son front.

 **‑ Mais voyons Sora ! Riku est ton meilleur ami, tu ne peux pas l'aimer comme Kairi ! Enfin, je veux dire…**

 **‑ Et si on arrêtait de se prendre la tête** ? intervint le brun pour mettre court à cette discussion qui partait bien trop loin son goût. **Trouvons plutôt un moyen de partir de ce navire.**

 **‑ Rien de plus simple** **!** s'exclama Peter Pan. **Il nous suffit juste d'un peu de poussière de fée !**

Clochette, qui sentait que son ami allait encore se servir d'elle contre son gré, tenta de s'enfuir, mais le chef des Garçons Perdus fut bien plus rapide. Il l'empoigna d'une main ferme, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Puis il épousseta les deux Porteurs de Keyblade qui n'avaient pas encore reçu leur ration de paillettes dorées. Celles-ci se dissolurent rapidement sur leurs vêtements, s'insinuant jusque dans les cellules de leurs corps. Ce n'était même pas douloureux. Bien au contraire : on ne sentait rien du tout !

 **‑ Je ne sais plus si je me rappelle comment on vole…,** lâcha un Sora pas trop confiant à l'idée de planer libre comme le vent.

 **‑ Mais c'est très simple ! Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi !** lui sourit Xion.

Cette dernière grimpa sur le bord du Jolly Roger. Elle écarta les bras avant de basculer en arrière. Inquiet pour son amie, Sora se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais il arriva trop tard. Cependant, en passant sa tête par dessus bord, il remarqua la noiraude foncer vers lui à une vitesse phénoménale. Amusée, la jeune fille traversa de long en large le Jolly Roger en volant, tout en tournant autour des mâts.

 **‑ Vous voyez ?** fit-elle en rejoignant ses amis. **C'est très simple en fait !**

 **‑ Ouais ! Je veux le faire aussi !** s'enjoua Sora.

Déterminé, le jeune garçon se précipita à son tour sur le bord du navire. Seulement, Terra l'empoigna avec force par la taille pour le forcer à garder les pieds sur le plancher.

 **‑ Mais !** pleurnicha l'Élu. **Moi aussi je veux voler !**

 **‑ Imagine que tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup ?** le résonna le Maître de la Keyblade. Tu pourrais tomber à l'eau et te noyer.

 **‑ Mais je sais nager !** protesta toujours Sora en se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le jeune garçon devait l'admettre : Terra avait une poigne de fer ! Les muscles de son corps de culturiste n'étaient pas là pour rien !

 **‑ Terra a raison** , continua Peter. **Même si tu as déjà volé auparavant, rien ne prouve que tu sais encore le faire. Le mieux serait de commencer en douceur.**

 **‑ Et comment on fait pour apprendre à voler alors ?** s'inquiéta Sora dont l'unique souhait était de pourfendre les airs de nouveaux.

Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il aimait énormément le sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il volait. L'Élu s'y sentait libre, en sécurité. Il se souvenait encore de la douceur des nuages et le vent frais sur son visage. Et cette sensation lui manquait énormément.

 **‑ Il suffit d'y croire** , argumenta Pan.

Terra et Sora se lancèrent un regard perdu. Y croire ? Mais comment ? Pour toute réponse, Peter plaça un doigt au niveau de la poitrine de chaque garçon.

 **‑ Laissez votre cœur vous guider.**

 **‑ « Que mon cœur soit la clé qui me guide »…,** récita Sora.

 **‑ Tu connais cette devise ?** s'étonna Terra.

Le jeune garçon hocha affirmativement la tête, avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux en pic.

 **‑ Dingo l'a récité une fois, en disant que Yen Sid employait souvent cette phrase avant de les envoyer, Donald et lui, en mission. Et puis plus tard, effectivement, il nous l'a dite.**

 **‑ Tu sais d'où elle vient ?** continua à questionner le brun.

Xion vint se placer à leurs côtés, curieuse de connaître elle aussi la provenance de cette phrase mythique.

 **‑ Non, pas du tout !**

 **‑ Dites, vous ne faites que parler depuis tout à l'heure,** gronda Pan. **Ca vous dit de discuter pendant le vol plutôt ? Crochet peut revenir n'importe quand, ce serait dommage que se fasse coincer maintenant.**

 **‑ Les Similis pourraient revenir aussi,** releva la noiraude. **Je suis d'accord avec Peter, on devrait y aller.**

 **‑ Mais avant ça, place à l'entraînement !** s'exclama le chef des Garçons Perdus. **Les garçons, suivez-moi !**

Le rouquin bondit et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Il vola jusqu'en direction de la barre, qui se trouvait en hauteur par rapport au pont, suivit par Sora et Terra qui eux devaient le suivre depuis le sol car ils ne savaient pas encore voler.

 **‑ Sora, tu passes le premier,** ordonna le garçon volant. **Tiens, monte sur le rebord.**

Le châtain, bien que réticent, fini par accepter. Il regarda vers le bas et se dit que, vu la hauteur, il n'aurait rien de cassé s'il ne parvenait pas à s'envoler. Cependant, son désir ardent de retrouver les cieux lui garantissait presque une réussite positive.

 **‑ Et maintenant, tu dois y croire de tout ton cœur !** encouragea Xion qui se trouvait sur le pont.

Cette dernière leva un pouce en guise d'encouragement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le châtain écarta les bras à l'instar de la noiraude un peu plus tôt. Puis il se laissa tomber vers l'avant, s'imaginant que de belles et longues ailes avaient poussées dans son dos. Sora ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit son corps dégringoler, de peur de se retrouver tête la première contre les planches. Mais, contre toute attente, le jeune garçon constata avec étonnement qu'il volait ! Il planait juste au dessus de sol, à seulement quelques centimètres des planches en bois. S'il n'y avait pas assez cru, sans doute se serait-il vautré lamentablement.

Pris d'une immense joie, Sora lâcha un cri réconfortant aux oreilles de ces trois amis présents. Cela leur fit chaud au cœur de constater que l'Élu avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

Le châtain alla se poser à côté de Xion. Il soupira de soulagement sous le regard amusé de son amie.

 **‑ Je crois que mon cœur a dû se souvenir de la façon dont je volais autrefois,** avoua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Puis il leva ses iris océans vers Terra.

 **‑ Tu peux y aller, c'est sans danger !** assura le châtain.

 **‑ Et on est de tout cœur avec toi !** poursuivit Xion.

Malgré les encouragements de ses deux élèves, le Maître de la Keyblade n'était pas vraiment confiant sur ce coup-là.

 **‑ On ne peut vraiment pas trouver un autre moyen que les airs ?** demanda-t-il à voix basse à Peter.

 **‑ Non, vraiment aucun.**

 **‑ C'est étrange, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il était nécessaire de voler la fois où je suis venu…**

Pan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une pointe de défi dans son regard.

 **‑ Ne me dis pas que tu as _peur_ ?**

 **‑ Quoi ? Moi ? Peur ? C'est ridicule !**

 **‑ Alors lance-toi !**

Sans aucun ménagement, le chef des Enfants Perdus donna un coup de pied dans les dos du brun. Ce dernier, perdant l'équilibre, tomba en direction du pont. Le jeune homme battit des deux bras, tel un oiseau, dans l'espoir de s'envoler. En vain. Il s'écrasa tête la première sur le plancher, se récoltant ainsi le fou-rire incontrôlable de Peter mais aussi – et fort heureusement ! - le réconfort de Sora et Xion.

 **‑ Je crois que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu…,** réalisa Pan.

* * *

Finalement, après une dizaine de tentatives désespérées, le quatuor décida qu'ils porteraient Terra par les bras pour l'emporter avec eux. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à survoler l'île du Pays Imaginaire, en quête de l'Arbre du Pendu, repère des Garçons Perdus. Bien évidemment, c'était Peter qui avait pris la tête du groupe, laissant Sora et Xion porter à eux tout seul la masse de muscles qu'était leur Maître.

 **‑ On arrive bientôt ?** désespéra la noiraude qui sentait que ses bras étaient sur le point de lâcher.

 **‑ Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Vous voyez la forêt là-bas au bout ?**

En effet, s'étendait à une dizaine de kilomètres au moins une immense forêt aux arbres touffus.

 **‑ Notre repaire est caché quelque part dans cette jungle,** précisa Pan. **C'est très utile pour préparer nos plans d'attaque contre Crochet ! Allez, encore un petit effort, on y est presque !**

Le rouquin commença à accélérer la cadence, les deux Porteurs de Keyblades à ses talons, tentant de s'accrocher pour tenir le rythme.

 **‑ Hé, Terra, t'as pas fini ton explication tout à l'heure** , repensa Sora.

 **‑ Ah oui c'est vrai !** approuva Xion. **Elle vient d'où cette devise ?**

 **‑ Ca m'étonne que Yen Sid ne vous ai rien dit. Elle était autrefois dite par les tout premiers Porteurs de Keyblade, ceux-là même ayant vécu la Première Guerre des Keyblades. Après ce terrible événement, la devise est presque tombée dans l'oubli, puisqu'il ne restait presque aucun Porteur de Keyblade. Yen Sid est un grand et sage Sorcier, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il connaisse cette phrase.**

 **‑ D'un côté, heureusement,** commenta la jeune fille. **Sinon, elle tomberait dans l'oubli.**

Tout à coup, ils virent Peter descendre en piqué en plein cœur de la forêt à une vitesse fulgurante. Les deux adolescents en firent de même, bien que plus doucement, car Terra faisait quand même un gros poids en plus.

Ils atterrirent devant un arbre étrange. Celui-ci comportait plusieurs entrées qui menaient sans aucun doute à l'intérieur de l'écorce. Plusieurs cordes étaient accrochées aux branches, qui d'ailleurs ne semblaient pas bien solides.

Soudainement, toutes les entrées s'ouvrirent en même temps, tandis que d'autres animaux gigantesques en sortaient, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse sur les Porteurs de Keyblades qui venaient tout juste de poser les pieds au sol.

 **‑ Des intrus !** s'écria une voix d'enfant. **A L'ATTAQUE !**

Sans qu'ils ne purent rien faire, le trio se retrouva immobilisé au sol par les étranges animaux.


	25. Le Bal

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : ** _Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après_ Kingdom Hearts III _qui est, comme vous le savez, à peine sortit (bah ouais fallait la changer cette phrase du coup XD). Ceci étant une fanfiction est une suite incohérente ^^' /!\_**

Raiting : **K+**

Note 1 : **Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**

Note 2 : **Alors c'est soit je mets trois cents pour écrire un chapitre, soit je mets deux secondes ! XD Haha, cherchez pas, je fais des nuits blanches dernièrement pour écrire... x)**

Note 3 : **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Le Bal

Après une longue recherche d'une ou deux heures, et voyant que le soleil commençait à décliner dangereusement, le groupe de rebelles appris enfin la raison de l'absence des habitants : le soir-même, Xion donnait un grand bal dans son château pour fêter ses cinq ans de règne.

 **‑ Cinq ans de terreur, plutôt,** avait jugé bon de commenter Kairi en grinçant les dents.

Fort heureusement pour eux, les rebelles avaient des contacts un peu partout dans le royaume, et ce même au cœur du siège de la reine. Ainsi, Kairi et son groupe étaient parvenus à trouver une auberge alliée qui avait gentiment accepté de les loger, à la seule condition qu'il partent immédiatement le lendemain matin. Certes, les dirigeants étaient des gens forts sympathiques, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'héberger des criminels aux yeux de leur souveraine trop longtemps. Ils risquaient déjà gros rien qu'en les acceptant pour la nuitée.

Cependant, les rebelles ne comptaient pas s'éterniser ici. Ils se servaient uniquement de cet endroit pour échafauder un plan d'attaque pour infiltrer le palais de Xion, sauver Naminé sans se faire repérer, puis s'enfuir comme si de rien n'était.

 **‑ Au vu de notre nombre** , releva Terra **, on devrait passer inaperçu.**

Assise en bout de table, Kairi surplombait tous ses acolytes. Le point écrasé contre sa joue, la jeune fille fixait d'un œil pensif la carte représentant tous les moindres recoins du château. Dessus était représenté l'emplacement exact des sentinelles, leurs noms, ainsi que l'heure de leur roulement. Ces précieuses informations les lui avaient été confiées au prix de nombreuses vies de fidèles rebelles qui, tout comme elle, ne souhaitent qu'un glorieux avenir pour leur Royaume adoré. L'auburn s'était juré que si elle devait un jour se servir de cette carte, ce serait pour lancer son assaut final. Et ce fameux jour pointait enfin le bout de son nez.

 **‑ Six, c'est toujours trop,** annonça Kairi.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. C'était plus qu'une bombe qu'elle venait de lancer.

 **‑ Donc si je te suis bien, tu veux dire que trois d'entre nous resterons sur la touche, pendant que trois autres vont risquer leurs vies à jouer les héros ?** résuma Riku qui sentait la colère envahir peu à peu ses émotions.

 **‑ Bizarrement, je sens que ces trois personnes seront Riku, Roxas et moi-même,** poursuivit Aqua.

Kairi lâcha un petit rire amer.

 **‑ Vous voulez aller trop vite, laissez-moi parler.**

La jeune fille posa ses deux coudes sur la table, se penchant vers l'avant, une expression extrêmement sérieuse et inquiétante sur le visage.

 **‑ On peut tous s'infiltrer dans le château, mais en formant de nouveaux deux groupes distincts.**

 **‑ On se sépare de nouveau ?** s'étonna la bleue. **Mais pourquoi ?**

 **‑ Mais laissez moi terminer à la fin !**

Kairi frappa son poing contre le table, témoignage de son mécontentement.

Piquée par la colère, Aqua se leva pour provoquer la cheffe des rebelles, mais Riku lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à se rasseoir. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, mais l'argenté jugea bon de ne pas répondre à la provocation.

 **‑ Tu peux poursuivre,** dit le jeune homme.

 **‑ Très bien. Je disais donc : nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes : l'un ira récupérer Naminé tandis que l'autre se chargera de se fondre dans la masse en se faisant passer pour de simples civils.**

 **‑ Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?** questionna Terra.

 **‑ Trois d'entre nous seront parés pour aller au bal de ce soir.**

Tous se lancèrent des regards désespérés. Aucun ici ne voulait se retrouver parmi les trois malchanceux qui allaient devoir participer aux festivités.

 **‑ J'imagine que tu as déjà une petite idée des groupes,** engagea Roxas qui, tout au fond de lui, espérait faire partie du groupe qui irait sauver Naminé.

En vérité, s'il n'avait pas envie d'aller au bal, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas danser. Il se souvint de la grande fête qu'ils avaient fait après leur victoire sur Xehanort. Xion l'avait littéralement poussé sur la piste de danse pour danser un slow avec elle. Le blond lui avait marché sur les pieds durant toute la musique, ce qui avait amusé son amie. Roxas sentit ses pommettes rougir face à ce souvenir.

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, la jeune fille acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

 **‑ Comme pour venir ici, Terra et moi-même formerons les chefs d'équipe. Puisque cette mission concerne ma sœur, il est de mon devoir d'être celle qui parviendra à la libérer. Pour venir avec moi, j'ai choisi d'emmener Ven et Roxas.**

 **‑ Moi ?** s'étonna le Simili de Sora.

D'une part, il était soulagé de ne pas aller au bal, mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul, sans Riku et Aqua.

 **‑ Pourquoi un tel choix ?** questionna Ventus resté muet jusqu'à présent.

Une lueur malsaine éclaira les yeux de leur commandante.

 **‑ C'est très simple : avec votre apparence similaire, on pourra rendre les soldats complètements fous !**

 **‑ Je crois voir ou tu veux en venir…** , concéda Ven.

 **‑ Je suis bien d'accord avec ton plan,** approuva Aqua, **mais il ne marchera jamais.**

Kairi darda son regard glacial sur la jeune femme.

 **‑ Et moi qui pensais que nous étions enfin en terrain d'entente,** soupira l'auburn. **Mais soit, j'accepte tes réticences. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas ?**

 **‑ Comment veux-tu que l'on se fonde dans la foule ?** demanda la bleue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 **‑ Il nous suffirait seulement de changer de vêtements,** releva Riku qui, pour une fois, ne contestait pas les ordres de Kairi.

Ce dernier avait pris son menton entre son pouce et l'index, devenu extrêmement sérieux.

 **‑ C'est là que notre hôte entre en scène,** déclara la cheffe.

Entra au même moment au jeune femme au regard émeraude dégageant une profonde gentillesse, ce qui semblait bien rare dans ce monde. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute retombant finement jusqu'au bas de son dos. Deux mèches encadraient son visage de porcelaine. Elle portait une robe simple des temps moyenâgeux, avec un corset qui lui serrait les côtes. Cette jeune femme se déplaçait cependant très aisément dans cette tenue qui normalement aurait dû la compresser.

Celle-ci tenait dans ses mains un plateau en argent avec des boissons mousseuses qu'elle déposa avec grâce au centre de la table. Elle adressa un sourire aimable à Riku, qui la regardait avec instance depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Serait-il tombé sous son charme ?

 **‑ Et en quoi va-t-elle nous aider ?** questionna le Maître de la Keyblade en dévorant toujours la jeune femme du regard.

Kairi prit une boisson qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle en but une gorgée avant de répondre :

 **‑ Aerith est une tueuse professionnelle,** informa l'auburn en s'écrasant dans sa chaise et posant ses pieds sur la table.

 **‑ Quoi ?!** manqua de s'étrangler l'argenté en détournant le regard de leur hôte, soudain mal à l'aise.

 **‑ On ne dirait pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?** sourit la jeune serveuse.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, Riku se retrouva avec un petit couteau sous la gorge. Aerith lui tenait fermement la tête d'une main, et son arme de l'autre. Même si le couteau si trouvait à plusieurs centimètres de sa jugulaire, le jeune homme craignait tout de même pour sa vie. Levant les yeux vers son assaillante, il constata avec effroi que cette dernière souriait toujours angéliquement.

Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de commettre un acte qu'ils risqueraient de regretter par la suite.

 **‑ C'est bon, lâche-le,** ordonna Kairi. **Il est digne de confiance.**

La jeune femme défit son emprise sur le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier se surprit à retrouver son souffle, une main sur la gorge. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa respiration qu'il avait négligemment mise en suspend.

 **‑ Je ne t'ai même pas vue arriver !** commenta Riku qui peinait tant bien que mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

 **‑ C'est ma tactique,** avoua Aerith. **Je n'éveille pas les soupçons de ma cible, et une fois que celle-ci est dans mes filets, je la tue sans hésiter une seule seconde.**

 **‑ Et bien, je tiens à te féliciter,** poursuivit le Maître, véritablement impressionné. **Cette technique doit porter ses fruits.**

L'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout. Elle prit une chaise se trouvant sur la table de derrière puis s'installa entre Riku et Kairi. La tête appuyée contre le dossier du siège, elle semblait gravement pensive.

 **‑ Malheureusement, seuls les hommes tombent dans le panneau. Enfin bon, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Quels sont les trois chanceux qui iront au bal de ce soir ?**

Terra, Aqua et Riku levèrent tous trois la main, pas vraiment confiants. S'en remettre aux mains d'une tueuse professionnelle… Qu'est-ce que Kairi avait encore dans la tête ?

Aerith examina un à un les rebelles, analysant sans doute chacune de leur capacité.

 **‑ Je vois,** fit-elle après un bref instant d'analyse. **Pour la fille, je dois avoir ce qu'il faut. Mais pour vous deux mes mignons, ça risque d'être un peu plus complexe.**

 **‑ Ce qu'il faut ?** répéta Aqua en fronçant ses fins sourcils bleutés.

 **‑ Je reviens, ne vous en faites pas,** répondit la jeune femme sans prendre en compte la question de la magicienne.

Aerith se leva puis passa derrière son comptoir. Juste derrière se trouvait une porte cachée par une toile représentant le même symbole que Riku avait déjà aperçu en début de journée. Le même qu'avaient les trois amis à la Cité des Cloches.

Riku, qui mourrait de soif depuis tout à l'heure, voulu prendre l'une des choppes se trouvant sur la table. Il en prit une au hasard et huma son parfum. Le Maître ne parvint pas à deviner son composant, l'odeur lui étant inconnue.

 **‑ C'est de la bière** , informa Terra qui avait remarqué la mine déconfite de son allié.

 **‑ Je ne bois pas d'alcool** , dit l'argenté en reposant le verre.

 **‑ Tu devrais, ça te détendrais,** commenta Kairi qui elle buvait sa choppe comme si elle ne contenait que de l'eau.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation. Curieux, il goûta cependant à la boisson qui lui était si gentiment offerte. L'argenté n'en bu qu'une seule gorgée, mais cela lui suffit. Il trouvait le goût dans sa gorge désagréable.

Lui aussi très intrigué par la boisson alcoolisée, Roxas s'empara d'une choppe à son tour.

 **‑ Roxas, repose ça,** ordonna Aqua, sur un ton presque furieux.

 **‑ T'es pas sa mère à ce que je sache,** intervint Ventus. **Laisse-le faire.**

La Maître de la Keyblade alla répliquer, lorsque Roxas ouvrit la bouche à son tour pour s'exprimer :

 **‑ T'en fais pas, c'est juste histoire de goûter. Je ne vais pas en abuser.**

 **‑ Faire en sorte de nous alcooliser avant le sauvetage ne fait pas parti de ton plan j'espère ?** questionna Aqua sur un ton froid.

La jeune femme darda son regard azur dans les yeux océan de Kairi. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, indifférente à l'attitude qu'elle employait avec elle.

 **‑ Les bières n'étaient clairement pas prévues. Pas ma faute si Aerith se sent obligée d'en faire à chaque fois qu'on vient.**

 **‑ Peut-être parce que vous buvez ça comme si c'était de l'eau,** commenta Riku en voyant Terra et Ventus enfiler leur troisième verre en même pas cinq minutes.

Roxas, après un long moment d'hésitation, se décida enfin à goûter. Il toussota légèrement lorsque la boisson coula dans sa tranchée. Le blond ne devait visiblement pas s'attendre à ce que cela soit légèrement fort pour sa jeune gorge.

 **‑ C'est pas mauvais,** dit-il après une légère quinte de toux.

Il reprit une autre gorgée, sous le regard désespéré de Riku et désapprobateur d'Aqua. Ces deux-là agissaient presque comme deux parents qui voyaient leur enfant boire son premier verre d'alcool.

La silhouette d'Aerith réapparut enfin derrière le bar, de nombreux tissus entre les bras. Cette dernière les posa sur la table, puis sourit, fière d'elle.

 **‑ Vos tenues de soirées** , présenta-t-elle.

Elle tira en premier lieu une robe noire qu'elle présenta à Aqua. Celle-ci parut à la jeune magicienne incroyablement longue mais surtout serrée au niveau de la taille et du buste. Au niveau des coudes, les manches devenaient plus amples et lui rappelaient ainsi sa tenue habituelle. Enfin, sur tout le buste descendant jusqu'au bas de la robe se trouvaient des motifs de fleurs bleues.

 **‑ Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je porte d'ordinaire,** releva Aqua en faisant la grimace.

 **‑ Je suis sûr que tu seras parfaite dans cette tenue !** commenta Terra.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle allait devoir subir ses commentaires durant toute la soirée. Et la voir dans cette robe ne ferait que les renforcer. Le brun sera encore plus insupportable qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **‑ Je suis d'accord avec lui** , approuva Aerith avec son éternel sourire enjôleur. **Bon, passons aux garçons maintenant…**

Elle piocha au hasard l'une des tenue qu'elle avait préparée. Il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche aux manches légèrement bouffantes. Au dessus devait se mettre, comme le précisait leur styliste, une tunique noire accompagnée d'un foulard autour de la taille. Avec cela se trouvait un pantalon marron qui s'enfonçait dans des bottes montantes en cuir noir.

 **‑ Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui donner celle-ci. Les garçons, départagez-vous.**

Riku et Terra se lancèrent un regard las. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyait partir dans une guerre pour des vêtements qu'ils ne porteraient que le temps d'un soir.

 **‑ Je te vois bien avec Riku,** trancha Kairi sur un ton monocorde.

 **‑ Super, alors le problème est réglé** , se réjouit Aerith. **Et donc, pour le dernier jeune homme, j'ai cette tenue à lui proposer…**

Il s'agissait d'à peu près le même modèle, mais en un peu plus simple. Tout comme l'argenté, Terra aurait droit à porter une chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes ainsi qu'une tunique noire, quoique plus courte. En guise de bas, il devrait porter un pantalon en toile bordeaux ainsi qu'une paire de bottes assez classiques en cuir marron pâle.

 **‑ Bon, maintenant que nous avons les tenues, passons aux accessoires.**

 **‑ Les accessoires ?** répéta Aqua en levant un sourcil.

Kairi sortit de sous la table un sac en toile dont elle déversa le contenu. Plusieurs armes tombèrent en s'entrechoquant bruyamment. Il s'agissait principalement d'épées, lames courtes, dagues et couteaux.

 **‑ Il est toujours bon de toujours avoir une lame dans sa manche,** informa Aerith en s'emparant d'une dague.

Elle retraça la longueur de la lame du bout du doigt. Pas de doute, elle possédait bel et bien des capacités de tueuse dans ce monde-ci. Il suffisait juste de contempler son regard froid et avide de sang.

 **‑ Tu veux dire… que l'on va cacher des armes sous nos vêtements ?** devina Aqua.

 **‑ Je comprends mieux comment tu as réussi à me mettre le couteau sous la gorge tout à l'heure,** fit Riku en prenant son menton entre son pouce et l'index.

 **‑ Vous apprenez vite, je suis fière de vous !**

Après une rapide analyse de chaque vêtement, la jeune femme au regard émeraude en déduisit que prendre avec eux une épée ou une lame courte serait trop risqué car trop voyant. Cependant, si la situation venait à dégénérer, ils ne devraient avoir aucun mal à s'emparer d'une épée que porte l'un des gardes.

 **‑ Cependant** , intervint Kairi en posa un poing sur la table **, si les gardes ou dans le pire des cas la reine venait à découvrir que nous nous sommes infiltrés dans son château, ne cherchez pas à nous venir en aide. Fuyez.**

Aqua posa violemment ses poings sur la table, indignée par ses propos.

 **‑ Et abandonner Roxas aux mains de l'ennemi ? Jamais !**

 **‑ J'ai dit « si »** , reprit l'auburn.

 **‑ Il y a tout de même des chances pour que cela arrive,** vint en aide Riku.

 **‑ Les amis, ça va aller,** assura soudainement Roxas.

Les deux Maîtres dévièrent leurs regards vers leur élève, surpris.

 **‑ Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul,** dit-il avec une lueur de courage dans le fond de ses yeux azurés.

Aqua soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et qu'elle le savait assez fort pour une simple mission de sauvetage. Mais pour une raison inconnue, la jeune femme avait un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de le laisser partir seul pour cette mission.

 **‑ Reprenons** , poursuivit Aerith pour couper court à la discussion.

Elle prit deux dagues qu'elle confia à la magicienne. Cette dernière les prit par les manches, pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de tenir deux armes aussi mortelles dans le creux de ses mains.

 **‑ Tu pourras les cacher au niveau du bustier de ta robe. Tu remarqueras qu'elle comporte justement deux emplacement pour y ranger toutes sortes d'armes. Pour les dégainer rapidement, le bustier comporte deux ouvertures au niveau des côtes.**

Tout en expliquant cela, la jeune assassin avait prit sa propre tenue en exemple. Elle aussi avait caché son couteau ici lorsqu'elle avait agressée Riku.

Aerith passa ensuite à l'explication pour les garçons. Sachant qu'ils portaient tous deux une tenue quasiment identique, elle n'eut besoin que d'une seule démonstration pour deux. Ainsi, la jeune femme leur dévoila qui l'atout de leurs vêtements résideraient dans leurs chaussures. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, celles-ci étaient capable d'accueillir aisément une lame courte. Mais elle leur donna à la place deux petits couteaux chacun.

 **‑ Si nous avons la capacité de porter des armes plus grandes, pourquoi ne prendre que des petits couteaux ?** questionna Terra en fixant le décolleté exagérément plongeant d'Aerith.

 **‑ Tu as écouté Kairi tout à l'heure ? Ces armes ne vous servirons uniquement pour vous défendre, et non pour vous en prendre à autrui.**

 **‑ Les effets de l'alcool** , plaisanta Ventus.

 **‑ Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser à votre mission. Mon rôle s'achève ici. Cependant, si vous avez des questions à me poser, n'hésitez pas, je reste à votre disposition.**

Aerith récupéra son plateau argenté pour retourna derrière son bar pour y laver les quelques choppes vides.

 **‑ Le soir commence à tomber,** annonça Kairi sur un ton las. **Le groupe qui ira au bal, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer. En attendant, je vais discuter stratégie avec les garçons.**

Sans dire un seul mot, Aqua, Riku et Terra quittèrent la table. Tandis que les garçons se changeaient directement dans la salle, la bleue, quant à elle, eu droit à la salle privatisé derrière le comptoir. Hors de question pour elle de se déshabiller devant le regard de tous ces hommes !

 **‑ Avant de vous dévoiler le plan que j'ai en tête, est-ce que l'un de vous deux aurait-il une idée à me soumettre ?** demanda sérieusement Kairi.

Ventus la regarda en écarquillant les yeux, visiblement surpris. Roxas parut tout aussi choqué.

 **‑ Quoi ?** fit-elle en rougissant légèrement et affichant une petite mine boudeuse.

 **‑ Tu ne nous avais jamais demandé notre avis auparavant.**

 **‑ C'est juste que… J'ai décidé de suivre les conseils d'un ami…,** avoua la jeune fille en regardant Riku à l'autre bout de la pièce enfiler sa chemise blanche.

Le Simili de Sora afficha un sourire en coin en comprenant à qui elle faisait allusion. Leur discussion mouvementée dans la barque aura au moins servie à quelque chose à part l'avoir mis plusieurs fois la tête sous l'eau ! L'argenté possédait vraiment le don de changer les personnes rien qu'avec ses paroles. Ca, il avait dû le développer à force de côtoyer Sora.

 **‑ Eh bien, puisque tu demandes, j'ai peut-être une idée pour nous faire entrer dans le palais. Uniquement si tu es d'accord bien sûr.**

 **‑ Je t'écoute.**

Ven montra sur le plan deux petites croix rouges entre ce qui s'apparentait à deux piliers.

 **‑ Il faudrait que l'un de nous deux parvienne à distraire ces deux-là pendant que les deux autres passent inaperçu.**

 **‑ Je peux le faire,** se proposa immédiatement la jeune fille.

 **‑ V-Vraiment ?** bafouilla le blond qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

L'auburn approuva d'un hochement de tête, l'air grave.

 **‑ A en croire ce qu'il est écrit, ce sont des hommes qui gardent l'entrée. Ils ne seront pas insensibles aux charmes d'une jeune fille.**

 **‑ C'est tout de même risqué,** relava Roxas.

 **‑ Séduire deux hommes est bien en dessous de mes capacité,** se vanta Kairi.

Roxas soupira. Et lui qui la pensait changée quelques instants plus tôt.

 **‑ En ce qui concerne la suite, reprit la cheffe sur un ton un peu plus sérieux, nous ne devrions pas rencontrer trop de problème.**

Elle pointa du doigt un long couloir.

 **‑ Ce corridor n'est protégé que par un seul soldat. Un coup bien placé et le tour est joué.**

 **‑ On ne le tue pas j'espère ?** s'inquiéta le Simili de Sora.

Il vit Kairi rouler les yeux. Il se sentit un petit peu bête d'avoir posée cette question. Mais s'ils pouvaient éviter de tuer un maximum de personnes possible, cela arrangerait bien sa conscience.

 **‑ Non, on ne les tuera pas,** confirma-t-elle sur un ton las.

Elle ne pensait pas que jouer la gentille serait aussi dur !

 **‑ Ne leur vole pas leur cœur non plus !** prévint Riku à l'autre bout de la pièce qui enfilait son pantalon cette fois-ci.

 **‑ Toi reste dans l'esprit du bal, et la ramène pas !** gronda Kairi. **Bon, on reprend. Pour ce garde, je vais me contenter de l'assommer. Ca vous va ?**

Les deux garçons approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

 **‑ Ce qui ne nous laisse que celui-ci,** annonça la jeune fille en pointant du doigt une croix rouge qui se trouvait devant une sorte d'entrée.

Juste derrière était dessiné un épais cercle rouge avec comme inscription « Naminé ». Roxas comprit qu'elle était sans doute gardée prisonnière à cet endroit-là. Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs fortement ces histoires de contes de fées où un brave devait délivrer la belle princesse enfermée dans sa tour par un affreux ennemi. Et cette fois-ci, c'était lui, le chevalier, plus un héros de fiction. Avoir une telle responsabilité sur les épaules lui donnait une légère sensation d'importance. Pour une fois, le héros, ce ne sera plus Sora, mais bien le Simili.

Se penchant un peu plus sur la carte, il réfléchit un instant à la tactique à employer pour éloigner la sentinelle de l'entrée de la tourelle. Une drôle d'idée lui traversa l'esprit.

 **‑ Et si nous jouions avec ses nerfs ?**

 **‑ Comment ça ?** questionna Kairi en fronçant les sourcils.

Roxas regarda Ven droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprenne là où il voulait en venir. En vain, apparemment.

 **‑ Très simple : notre ressemblance avec Ventus est époustouflante. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : on pourrait en jouer pour déstabiliser nos adversaires.**

 **‑ Je vois…,** fit l'auburn en se prenant le menton et en fixant la carte. **Intéressant.**

 **‑ Je trouve même l'idée excellente** , s'exprima Ventus.

 **‑ Et pendant qu'on se charge de le distraire, Kairi pourrait passer discrètement pour se rendre dans le tour et ainsi chercher Naminé.**

 **‑ On garde ce plan,** approuva la cheffe des rebelles.

Au même moment, Aqua sortit de derrière le rideau, attirant tous les regard sur elle. En plus de la robe qui lui allait somptueusement bien et qui faisait ressortir ses courbes de femme, Aerith s'était chargé de la maquiller pour rendre la jeune Maître un peu plus présentable. Elle lui avait pour cela peint les lèvres d'un rouge carmin, donné un peu de rougeur à ses joues et enfin lui avait étiré ses longs cils noirs grâce au mascara. En plus de cela, une barrette en forme de rose bleue retenait une partie de ses cheveux bleus.

Aqua détourna le regard, visiblement gênée. Malgré ses joues rosies, on pouvait facilement apercevoir quelques rougeurs naturelles causés par l'embarras.

 **‑ Arr… Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça…**

La magicienne passa une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille.

 **‑ C'est gênant…**

 **‑ Tu es vraiment superbe,** en rajouta Terra en s'agenouillant devant elle comme un prince charmant. **Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour ce soir ?**

 **‑ Sans façon !** réagit immédiatement Aqua. **J'ai déjà Ri…**

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, ce qui fit remuer ses courts cheveux argentés. Puis il baissa le chef, une partie de ses mèches grisâtres venant obscurcir le haut de son visage.

 **‑ Je ne danserai certainement pas ce soir,** dit-il. **J'ai deux pieds gauches…**

 **‑ Alors c'est parfait !** s'écria Kairi à l'autre bout de la salle.

La jeune fille plaqua ses deux mains sur la table et se leva d'un bond.

 **‑ Pendant que Terra et Aqua joueront les civils, tu seras chargé de surveiller le moindre mouvement des gardes ! Comme ça, s'il y a un problème, tu n'auras qu'à avertir le couple !**

La bleue soupira face à l'appellation « couple », tandis que son cavalier pour ce soir sourit de toutes ses dents. La soirée promettait d'être merveilleuse.

* * *

Entrer ne fut réellement pas bien difficile. En effet, les gardes laissaient passer les habitants sans même chercher à connaître leur identité. Pourtant, Riku aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il leur faudrait un laisser-passer ou une lettre d'invitation officielle de la reine. Mais rien. Cela lui parut presque louche. Aqua partageait son avis, tandis que Terra lui affirmait qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour pas grande chose.

Cela devait faire à peine une heure qu'ils étaient ici, et Riku s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Pour jouer leur rôle de « parfaits civils », Aqua et Terra se trémoussaient sur la piste, à valser au rythme des violons. Peut-être que le brun prenait son rôle beaucoup trop à cœur. Ou plutôt utilisait-il sa mission comme prétexte pour danser avec celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. D'ailleurs, la bleue se débrouillait vraiment comme une pro ! Elle dansait parfaitement au rythme de la musique, enchaînait les pas compliqué de danses de salon comme si elle les avait pratiqué toute sa vie. Peut-être s'entraînait-elle en cachette ?

Certaines jeunes filles lançaient de temps à autre des regards à Riku. Mais celui-ci tentait de les ignorer. Sans doute voulaient-elles faire plus ample connaissance avec ce beau et grand jeune homme, mais lui n'en avait pas vraiment l'envie. Déjà qu'être ici ne l'enchantait pas, alors rencontrer des jeunes filles encore moins. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire et rester le plus possible concentré dans sa mission.

Placé près du buffet, près du corridor d'où la Reine ferait son entrée, Riku veillait.

Une jeune fille plus téméraire que les autres osa pourtant l'accoster. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande. Coiffée d'une couronne de tresse brune, ses grands yeux opale semblaient déborder de gentillesse et de malice. Mais dernièrement, le Maître de la Keyblade avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de regard. Aerith le lui avait démontré : il pouvait être trompeur. Autour de son cou pendait un étrange pendentif avec une tête de loup. De toutes les jeunes demoiselles de la salle, sans doute devait-elle être la plus jolie. Uniquement aux yeux de Riku bien sûr. Elle revêtait une longue robe rouge carmin au bustier blanc. Ses manches pendaient exactement de la même façon que celles d'Aqua, à l'exception qu'elles comportaient des replis blancs au niveau des poignets. A sa taille pendait une ceinture d'or. Cette divine jeune fille ressemblait étonnamment à un ange.

 **‑ Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure,** avoua-t-elle sans aucune gêne, **et je dois avouer que vous êtes l'homme le plus intriguant de cette salle.**

L'argenté sentit ses pommettes prendre feu. Il détourna le regard pour que son interlocutrice ne détecte pas sa gêne. Cette dernière lui attrapa soudainement la main, et le força à l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Là, la jeune fille le guida. La brune lui prit sa main qu'elle déposa au niveau de sa hanche, puis elle mit sa propre main sur l'épaule de Riku. Puis, ils joignirent leurs mains restantes, tel un couple de danseurs.

La jeune fille engagea le premier pas, menant ainsi la danse. Riku regardait ses pieds, essayant de faire attention à ne pas marcher sur sa longue robe rouge et blanche.

 **‑ Relevez la tête,** lui ordonna-t-elle froidement.

L'argenté s'exécuta, surpris par ce soudain changement de ton. La jeune fille le fixait intensément, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimait s'enfuir, mais Riku ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait qu'il devait rester avec elle, juste le temps de cette danse.

 **‑ Maintenant, regardez moi dans les yeux, et souriez.**

 **‑ Mais pourquoi ?**

 **‑ Pour ne pas attirer l'attention. A leurs yeux, nous ne sommes qu'un couple de danseur.**

Riku fit tournoyer sa partenaire au moment où les violons devinrent plus prononcés. Puis ils retrouvèrent leur proximité habituelle. Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle, n'étant pas habitué à se trouver aussi proche d'une fille.

 **‑ Vous aussi, vous trouvez cela étrange,** releva-t-elle mystérieusement.

 **‑ Comment ça ?** fit-il en fronçant ses fins sourcils argentés.

Pour toute réponse, la brune lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

 **‑ N'oubliez pas : nous sommes un couple normal. Souriez, faites comme si je venais de vous complimenter sur vos pas de danses.**

 **‑ Ne vous moquez pas de moi,** dit Riku en lui offrant le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire. **De quoi vouliez-vous parler ?**

Le rythme des violons se fit plus doux. Une nouvelle forme de danse allait débuter. La jeune fille indiqua à son partenaire de passer un bras derrière son dos puis de lever sa main encore valide. Elle en fit de même. Leurs mains ainsi surexposées, ils entamaient une ronde infinie, toujours se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

 **‑ La Reine. Vous aviez remarqué qu'elle n'était pas présente, n'est-ce pas ?**

Riku se risqua à regarder en direction du trône. Effectivement, même lui trouvait cela étonnant que Xion n'est toujours pas effectuée son entrée.

 **‑ Soyez plus discret, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète !** gronda la jeune fille avec un sourire de façade.

Les danseurs changèrent de main.

 **‑ Je confirme, l'absence de la reine est inquiétante. Cette soirée est organisée en son honneur, et aucune trace d'elle.**

 **‑ Parce que c'est un leurre,** annonça la brune.

 **‑ Pardon ?**

 **‑ Elle sait que vous êtes là. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir. Vous n'êtes pas de ce Monde, pas besoin de me le cacher, je sais tout.**

Le jeune homme écarquilla grand les yeux, malgré le sourire forcé toujours plaqué sur son visage.

 **‑ Mais comment le savez-vous ?**

La musique s'arrêta. Les danseurs firent une profonde révérence. En relevant la tête vers Riku, la brune lui fit un clin d'œil, un doigt sur la bouche.

 **‑ Secret.**

Elle détourna mystérieusement les talons. Seulement, pour une raison encore inconnue à l'argenté, ce dernier la retint par le poignet.

 **‑ Attendez. Il manque quelque chose pour rendre cette danse parfaite.**

Riku lui attrapa délicatement la main et la lui gratifia d'un doux baiser. La jeune fille ne parut pas même surprise. Elle se contenta de sourire. Mais sincèrement cette fois-ci.

 **‑ Ce n'est pas comme ça que déclarez votre amour dans votre Monde** , affirma-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, la brune attrapa le visage de Riku entre ses deux mains, puis plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact fut bref, presque imperceptible. L'argenté n'eut même pas le temps de la repousser qu'elle brisait déjà le contact.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de détourner les talons pour de bon. Riku, une main sur sa joue devenue cramoisie, la regarda se diriger vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. C'était son compagnon ? Si oui, pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Lorsque ce dernier darda son regard opalin sur lui, le Maître cru qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'expliquer sauvagement avec ce noiraud. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient dans une direction opposée, il se sentit soudainement tiré d'affaire.

Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux, pas encore remis de cet étrange échange. Qui était cette fille ? Comment pouvait-elle le connaître ? Et ce qu'elle lu a annoncé concernant la reine, était-ce la réalité ? Mais surtout… Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?

Tout à coup, un cri l'arracha à ses pensées. Revenant à la réalité, l'argenté constata avec surprise que quelques soldats noirs de la reine entouraient désormais le cercle de danseurs. Le jeune homme sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de son front. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore, bon sang ?!

 **‑ Restez tous bien calme !** ordonna l'un des gardes, son épée tirée de son fourreau. **Les rebelles se sont infiltrés parmi nous ce soir, nous avons pour ordre de les démasquer et de les livrer à la reine. Opposez une quelconque résistance, et vous serez châtiés immédiatement.**

Inquiet pour la survie de sa mission, Riku regarda tout autour de lui pour tenter de trouver Aqua et Terra. Mais aucune trace des ses deux compagnons, ce qui ne fut que renforcer son sentiment de malaise.

Voyant que les interrogations avaient déjà débutées, le Maître de la Keyblade se prépara à sortir ses armes pour résister à l'ennemi. Pas question de se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Une main se posa tout à coup sur son épaule. Sursautant sur l'effet de surprise, Riku découvrit avec surprise le jeune homme qui se trouvait en compagnie de sa partenaire de danse.

 **‑ Si tu veux survivre, je te déconseille de t'en prendre à eux,** prévint-il.

 **‑ Mais comment veux-tu que l'on se sorte de cette galère ?** répliqua l'argenté sur la défensive.

 **‑ Prends ça.**

L'inconnu lui tendit une sorte de cristal bleu turquoise. Il rayonnait de toute beauté.

 **‑ Il ne peut servir qu'une fois, et à une personne uniquement,** expliqua-t-il.

 **‑ Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à m'aider ?** questionna froidement Riku.

 **‑ Parce que ma sœur t'aime bien.**

Sa sœur ? Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient petit à petit en place dans son esprit. La jeune fille de tout à l'heure était… Sa sœur ?!

Le jeune homme donna de force le cristal à Riku. A peine l'eut-il effleuré que le jeune Maître sentit une forte lumière l'aveugler et son corps se dissoudre.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'argenté constata avec effroi qu'il s'était bel et bien téléporté.

Riku se releva soudainement. Sa tête vint rencontrer un plafond rocheux.

 **‑ Aïe ! Ca fait mal !** remarqua-t-il en se massant le haut du crâne.

 **‑ Déjà réveillé ?** s'étonna une voix fluette non loin. **D'ordinaire, les gens qui utilise la magie du cristal pour la première fois tombent dans un profond coma de plusieurs semaines. Mais tu as repris conscience qu'au bout d'une seule journée. Je suis étonnée !**

Tournant la tête sur le côté, Riku remarqua avec surprise qu'une silhouette vêtue d'une longue toge blanche et rose se tenait face à lui. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus concernant cette forme humaine, fut le masque de loup qui cachait son visage.


	26. Ténèbres

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : **_Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après_ Kingdom Hearts III _qui est, comme vous le savez, à peine sortit (bah ouais fallait la changer cette phrase du coup XD). Ceci étant une fanfiction est une suite incohérente ^^' /!\_**

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _**Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à Nsperis et Lirae, même s'ils ne lisent pas encore cette fanfiction. Tout simplement parce que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de leur fic pour créer l'ambiance "amicale" du début de ce chapitre.**_

Note 3 : **_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Ténèbres

Après avoir décollé du Pays des Merveilles, Ventus s'était immédiatement réfugié dans sa cabine, sous le regard incompréhensible de ses deux amis. Kairi reprit place au niveau du tableau de commandes, ordonnant au Vaisseau de se diriger vers le prochain monde. Lea, quant à lui, s'était précipité dans les cuisines pour se jeter sur la nourriture qui était bien plus fiable que celle du Pays des Merveilles ! Il avait, à son plus grand bonheur, retrouvé sa taille initiale. Le rouquin ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une part de gâteau au chocolat qui traînait depuis un certain moment. Étrangement, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas encore dans un état de décomposition, bien qu'il était resté à la même place depuis la fin des aventures de Sora, Donald et Dingo. Lea en vint à penser que leur réfrigérateur était peut-être magique.

Armé de trois parts de gâteau, le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle des commandes et y trouva Kairi à moitié endormie sur son siège.

 **‑ Si tu veux te reposer, tu peux aller dans la salle commune ou dans ta cabine,** proposa-t-il avec un large sourire.

La jeune fille sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Elle se reprit rapidement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lea.

 **‑ Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça va…,** assura-t-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

 **‑ Si tu le dis,** concéda le rouquin. **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris ça pour toi.**

L'ancien numéro VIII déposa sur le tableau de bord une petite assiette avec une part de gâteau. L'auburn lui adressa un large sourire face à cette soudaine attention.

 **‑ Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable !**

Kairi trouvait Lea extrêmement différent d'Axel. Il était beaucoup plus sympa et amical avec elle. Il ne lui voulait que du bien, et ne pensait plus à servir son propre intérêt.

 **‑ Tu crois que je devrais aussi en proposer à Ven ?** demanda-t-il en fixant la part restante.

 **‑ Oui, le chocolat ça remonte toujours le moral !** affirma la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

 **‑ C'est bon, c'est retenu** , plaisanta le rouquin en tapant deux fois son index contre son front comme il avait l'habitude de la faire.

Il sortit donc de la salle puis passa dans le corridor où se trouvaient les cabines. Lea se plaça devant la porte numéro 1. Là, il tambourina à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Aucun signe de vie de son ami.

 **‑ Ven ?** l'appela-t-il en collant son oreille contre la porte. **T'es là ?**

Le rouquin entendit qu'il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans entrain. La tête du jeune garçon apparu soudainement. Lea fut étonné par la tête qu'il affichait. Le teint pâle, des poches violacées sous les yeux, les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'à leur habitude, et tremblant légèrement malgré la grosse couverture qui lui recouvrait les épaules. Face à ce zombie, Lea ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés.

 **‑ Est-ce que tout va bien ?** questionna le jeune homme, très inquiet quant à la santé du blondinet.

 **‑ Je viens d'échapper de peu à un mariage forcé avec une folle hystérique, il est normal que je sois un peu secoué,** informa Ventus.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les deux parts de gâteau restant. Ils retrouvèrent presque une lueur de vivacité.

 **‑ Est-ce que c'est pour moi ?** demanda-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

 **‑ Oui, pour qui d'autre ? Je suis gourmand, mais quand je peux partager avec mes amis, je le fais !**

Tout sourire, Lea lui tendit sa portion. Ven l'accepta volontiers. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, aucun des deux ne sachant réellement quoi dire.

 **‑ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** lança finalement Ventus qui reprenait petit à petit à petit des couleurs.

 **‑ On pourrait aller manger dans la salle commune ?** proposa Lea. **Ca sera super sympa avec les canapés et tout !**

 **‑ Ouais, pourquoi pas ?**

Ventus, toujours avec sa couette sur les épaules, referma la porte de sa cabine. En regardant par dessus son épaule, le rouquin remarqua le bazar qui y régnait. Des vêtements disposés un peu partout, des emballages vides au sol, de la poussière… Une véritable chambre d'adolescent !

 **‑ Aucun commentaire !** s'exclama Ventus, visiblement gêné.

 **‑ Si Kairi rentre dans ta chambre, elle risque de faire une crise cardiaque.**

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps du jeune garçon en imaginant l'auburn faire immersion dans sa cabine. Effectivement, comme l'a si bien dit Lea, elle risquait de devenir complètement hors de contrôle en voyant autant de désordre. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ven l'imagina en parfaite Reine de Cœur du ménage. Il resserra un peu plus sa couverture sur les épaules en se remémorant le souvenir de celle qui allait devenir sa femme malgré lui.

Il secoua la tête, voulant chasser ces affreuses pensées. Se souvenir de la Reine de Cœur lui causait un profond traumatisme.

* * *

Lea et Ventus se posèrent tranquillement dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur les canapés, appréciant leur confort. En fait, ils étaient tellement mou que l'on pouvait s'y enfoncer !

Le rouquin mangea une bouchée de son gâteau, quand il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

 **‑ Tu peux articuler quand tu parles ?** rigola Ven.

 **‑ Voui, ve divais que…**

 **‑ Et pas la bouche pleine !**

Lea avala bruyamment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

 **‑ Je disais : je trouve que ça manque un peu de saveur. Je sais ! Bouge pas je reviens !**

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce, direction la cuisine.

Ventus soupira. Il sortit de sa poche, par réflexe sans doute, son Gummiphone. Il l'avait reçu l'année dernière avant la bataille finale, pour qu'ils puissent tous rester en contact et se prévenir de n'importe quel danger.

Allumant son écran, le blondinet constata avec désolation qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui avait donné de signe d'eux depuis leur départ. Ventus ignorait toujours comment se déroulait le voyage de Terra, mais n'avait surtout aucune nouvelle concernant Aqua. Cela l'inquiétait fortement.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit l'application « InstaKingdom ». Il savait que Sora adorait y partager tout un tas de photos qu'il prenait lors de ses multiples aventures, alors il pensa en trouver également cette fois-ci. Mais la dernière qui apparu sur son fil d'actualité fut une photo de Lea, Roxas et Xion en train de manger une glace à l'eau de mer. La photo datait d'hier soir, mise en ligne par la noiraude en personne, accompagnée de l'inscription suivante : « Quoi de mieux qu'une glace entre meilleurs amis avec le plus beau coucher de soleil au monde ? :D Merci encore pour cette fabuleuse surprise, Axel ! (: » Axel ? Effectivement, en y regardant de plus près, Ventus nota que ses trois amis portaient tous un manteau de l'Organisation XIII. Étrange…

En actualisant son fil d'actualité sans le faire réellement exprès, Ven remarqua qu'une photo venait de se rajouter. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. Un flot de clichés vint inonder son mur. Et elles n'étaient pas rassurantes.

La première représentait Kairi au sol, mal en point. Ventus écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant cette scène : c'était lors de leur passage au Palais des Rêves, quand elle a croisé le fer avec Vanitas ! Mais qui avait bien pu poster une telle photo ?! Même en essayant de trouver le nom de celui qui avait partagé ce cliché, la seule chose qu'il trouva fut : « ? ». Il n'y avait aucune description sur cette photo.

Les suivantes étaient toutes du même style. Il se reconnu, en pleurs, aux côtés de l'affreuse Reine de Cœur. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas se remémorer le passage le plus extrêmement gênant de toute sa vie ! Il vit également une photo de Lea dans une cage dorée, sans doute quand les cartes l'avaient attrapé. Puis il trouva un cliché tout à fait inédit. Les yeux de Ventus se posèrent sur une scène qu'il n'avait encore jamais eut connaissance jusqu'à maintenant. Xion, maintenue au sol par des Similis. Mais comment cela pouvait-il bien être possible ?! Que se passait-il dans le groupe de la jeune fille ?! Rencontraient-ils eux aussi des difficultés ?! Sur la photo suivante, se fut au tour de Sora d'être mis à l'honneur. A genoux à cause de Sans-Coeurs et Nescients qui lui empêchait d'effectuer tout mouvement. Et enfin, il reconnu sur la dernière photo Terra, un bandage lui recouvrant une bonne partie du torse.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, bon sang ?! Qui pouvait bien s'amuser à prendre des photos d'eux à leur insu ?! Une seule personne serait assez mesquine pour faire cela mais… Ventus n'avait aucune preuve pour affirmer si oui ou non il était impliqué dans cette sombre affaire. Peut-être devrait-il attendre le retour de Lea pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui.

* * *

De retour dans la cuisine, Lea ouvrit le frigo pour la deuxième fois en même pas une heure. Se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur l'objet de sa convoitise : un pot de chantilly. Mais pas de n'importe quel Magasin Mog qui traînait dans divers mondes ! Non, celui-ci semblait être fait maison ! Le rouquin se demanda qui de Sora, Donald ou Dingo avait bien put pouvoir la fabriquer. Il opta facilement pour le Capitaine de la Garde Royale du Roi Mickey. Sora n'était pas assez doué en cuisine sans l'aide merveilleuse de Rémy, et Lea ne voyait pas non plus Donald se rabaisser à faire de la cuisine. Dingo semblait plutôt être du genre papa poule. Le rouquin l'imaginait parfaitement faire à manger pour ses deux compagnons. Et connaissant Sora et son grand appétit, ce devait être un sacré défi de cuisiner pour lui pendant trois ans !

Armé de sa crème chantilly, Lea passa curieusement la tête dans la salle des commandes. Il vit que le gâteau qu'il avait si gentiment offert à Kairi trônait toujours sur le tableau de bord, même pas entamé. En s'approchant un peu plus, il remarqua la jeune fille endormie de nouveau dans son siège. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire en coin. Ce passage au Pays des Merveilles avait dû réellement l'épuiser. En même temps, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils avaient eut de réels temps de repos. Surtout elle. Entre son combat contre Vanitas au Palais des Rêves, puis son entraînement face à Ventus qui a viré au cauchemar, puis son périple au Pays des Merveilles, l'adolescente avait de quoi tomber de fatigue !

Lea secoua doucement Kairi par l'épaule. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut, perdant tous ses moyens.

 **‑ Promis, je ne dormais pas !** s'écria-t-elle soudainement. **C'est la vérité !**

Le rouquin rigola faiblement face à son attitude enfantine et affolée avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

 **‑ Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu étais fatiguée, tu pouvais aller te reposer dans ta cabine. On ne risque rien.**

 **‑ Non, il faut que quelqu'un reste aux commandes,** objecta-t-elle en se redressant et en retenant un profond bâillement. **Avec la réapparition des Sans-Coeurs dans les mondes, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il y en avait également dans l'espace. Je le sais pour en avoir affronté par le passé avec Sora.**

Lea soupira, désespéré. Comment pouvait-il bien faire pour la convaincre de se reposer un instant ?

 **‑ Tu devrais venir avec Ven et moi dans la salle commune** , proposa l'ancien numéro VIII. **On passera un super moment entre amis !**

Il vit Kairi faire une petite moue adorable. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment emballée par cette idée.

 **‑ Et puis** , poursuivit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude et lui adressant un clin d'œil, **on pourra s'amuser à embêter Ven avec « Tu-sais-qui » !**

 **‑ « Tu-sais-qui » ?** répéta la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 **‑ La Reine de Cœur !**

Lea partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable en se remémorant la grosse dame essayant de faire du blondinet son roi. Pauvre Ventus ! Ca devait forcément tomber sur lui !

Kairi, bien que plus timidement, le rejoignit bien vite dans son rire.

Tentant de se calmer un peu, le meilleur ami de Roxas et Xion essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

 **‑ Bon, partante pour passer un agréable moment entre amis ?** tenta-t-il de nouveau.

La jeune fille sourit puis se leva de son siège. Elle appuya ensuite sur un petit bouton jaune – celui avec lequel elle avait hésité pour démarrer le Vaisseau – avant d'expliquer :

 **‑ J'enclenche l'alarme. Comme ça, on sera prévenu si nous subissons une attaque ou si nous découvrons un nouveau monde. Ou autre chose…**

 **‑ Autre chose ?** questionna le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

Mais l'auburn ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de prendre son assiette et d'adresser un sourire fatigué à son ami. Puis elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune, Lea sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la salle, les deux Porteurs de Keyblades furent étonné de voir leur ami sur son Gummiphone. Ventus semblait tellement absorbé par son appareil électronique qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Kairi et Lea. Pour le faire réagir, le rouquin se racla la gorge. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque Ven sursauta au point d'en lâcher son téléphone. Ce dernier tomba lourdement au sol.

 **‑ Relax, ce n'est que nous,** rassura Kairi avec un large sourire.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge, qui se trouvait juste en face de celui où se reposait Ven.

 **‑ Ventuuuuus,** fit une voix de fille légèrement exagérée, **c'est moi, la Reine de Cœur, ta femme, je viens te chercher pour que nous puissions partager notre première nuit nuptiale…**

Apparu derrière le canapé de Ven un Lea surexcité qui se faisait passer pour la Souveraine du Pays des Merveilles. Agacé, le jeune garçon le poussa doucement vers l'arrière pour le faire taire.

 **‑ Arrête, s'il te plaît !** s'exclama le blondinet dont les joues se teintaient d'une adorable couleur pivoine. **J'ai pas envie de me remémorer la pire journée de ma vie !**

Il tremblait légèrement de peur.

 **‑ Je raye définitivement le Pays des Merveilles de ma liste de mondes que j'aimerai visiter une fois tout cela terminé !**

 **‑ Parce que tu penses honnêtement qu'on sera un jour tranquilles ?** reprit Lea plus sérieusement.

Le rouquin posa le pot de chantilly sur la table puis vint s'installer aux côtés de Kairi. Assit en tailleur, il récupéra sa part de gâteau et y ajouta une bonne grosse cuillerée de chantilly. Les deux plus jeunes suivaient du regard ses moindres mouvements.

 **‑ Quoi ?** fit-il en remarquant enfin qu'il monopolisait l'attention, sa cuillère dans la bouche.

 **‑ Tu disais que l'on en terminerait jamais** , lui rappela Ventus, une lueur inquiète dans le fond de ses iris océan.

 **‑ Tu parlais du combat entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres ?** vérifia Kairi, qui portait un bout de gâteau à ses lèvres. **Effectivement, ça manque de sucre.**

La jeune fille prit à son tour un peu de chantilly qu'elle déposa délicatement sur son gâteau.

 **‑ Oui, c'est ça,** approuva l'ancien numéro VIII. **Je veux dire : aussi loin que je me souvienne on parlait déjà de ce combat avant même que les mondes soient divisés.**

 **‑ C'est vrai qu'il y avait déjà un conflit alors que les mondes ne faisaient qu'un,** déclara Ventus. **L'ère des contes de fées.**

Le jeune garçon marqua une pause pour avaler un bout de gâteau.

 **‑ Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui portera en lui une trace de Ténèbres. Toujours quelqu'un pour nous faire affront.**

 **‑ Vous pensez que Vanitas n'est pas le seul ?** questionna Kairi, les sourcils dramatiquement froncés.

Ven mordilla sa cuillère, reconsidérant sérieusement la question. Elle marquait un point important. Et si Vanitas n'était que le début ? Et s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, quelqu'un qui le manipulait comme Xehanort l'avait manipulé pendant une bonne dizaine d'années ?

Les pensées de Ventus se portèrent sur les photos. Il pensait que c'était sa part maléfique qui en était le responsable, mais s'il s'agissait en réalité de quelqu'un d'extérieur ? Une personne tapie dans l'ombre, dont l'identité restait mystérieuse.

 **‑ Il n'est sans doute pas le seul,** approuva Lea. J **e n'ai rien pour le prouver, mais je pense qu'il est impossible d'éradiquer les Ténèbres pour de bon.**

Le jeune homme ferma son poing avec rage. Lui-même, tout au fond de son cœur, ressentait le pouvoir des Ténèbres. Celui d'Axel.

Kairi posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne, comme pour le rassurer. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

 **‑ Nous avons tous une part sombre aux fond de nous, Lea. Tu en as la preuve tout autour de toi.**

L'auburn posa les yeux sur Ventus.

 **‑ Ven a Vanitas, toi tu as Axel, et moi, il y a cette haine farouche au fond de ma poitrine qui ne veut pas partir.**

Elle baissa les yeux, confuse. Une Princesse de Cœur avec une part de Ténèbres au fond de son cœur. Pouvait-elle toujours mériter ce titre malgré cela ?

 **‑ Et c'est la même chose pour nos autres amis !** continua Kairi. **Roxas et Xion faisaient aussi partit de l'Organisation XIII, exactement comme toi. Terra, Riku et Aqua ont tous trois succombé aux Ténèbres, mais ils vont bien aujourd'hui. Et puis, il y a Sora…**

Kairi sentit son cœur s'emballer en parlant de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce monde. Le savoir si loin d'elle lui laissait un trou béant dans la poitrine. Ne pas savoir comment il allait, ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, cela lui provoquait une peine immense. Cependant, il était toujours là ,avec elle, dans le fond de son cœur. Ils avaient partagés un fruit Paopou tous les deux. Ils étaient liés à tout jamais.

 **‑ N'oublie pas qu'à cause de moi, parce qu'il s'est arraché le cœur pour pouvoir me rendre le miens, il est condamné à avoir cette rage tout au fond de son cœur. Parce qu'il s'est un jour transformée en Sans-Coeur.**

Kairi posa ses mains sur les joues de Lea, ce qui étonna fortement ce dernier. Ses pommettes devinrent aussitôt aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Le jeune homme détourna son regard émeraude, légèrement gêné par ce soudain intérêt pour lui.

Ventus, qui se sentait subitement mis de côté, se racla la gorge.

 **‑ Sinon, on en revient au sujet principal ?**

Kairi, se rendant compte de son geste, s'empressa de couper tout contact physique avec Lea. Puis elle se tourna vers le blond, revenant à son tour dans la conversation de départ.

 **‑ Oui, le combat entre Lumière et Ténèbres,** se rappela l'auburn. **On disait qu'il y avait possiblement un être supérieur à Vanitas, c'est ça ? Mais comment le prouver… ?**

La jeune fille prit son menton entre son pouce et l'index, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **‑ Ce n'est pas une preuve à proprement parler, mais j'ai trouvé ça…**

Ven ramassa son Gummiphone qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol métallique. Il l'alluma puis ouvrit l'application « InstaKingdom ». Là, il montra les photos postées par l'inconnu. Kairi plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en comprenant que l'on avait capturé plusieurs moments de leurs passages dans les mondes.

 **‑ C'est forcément Vanitas,** affirma Lea. **Qui d'autres pourrait être au courant de nos visites dans les mondes ?**

 **‑ C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais regardez plus attentivement la photo de Kairi ou celle de Sora.**

En se penchant un peu plus sur les clichés, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade froncèrent les sourcils, cherchant l'indice qui faisait douter leur ami. Puis ils écarquillèrent soudainement les yeux en remarquant ce qu'il clochait.

 **‑ Attends, mais ce ne serait pas Vanitas, là, dans le fond ?!** s'écria Lea en pointant du doigt une forme humanoïde sur la photo de Kairi.

 **‑ Je reconnais sa jupette rouge sur la photo de Sora !** s'exclama à son tour l'auburn.

Ventus se leva pour récupérer son Gummiphone.

 **‑ Heureux de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à le voir !**

Il se rassit tranquillement sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

 **‑ S'il est lui-même sur les photos, cela veut donc dire que ce n'est pas lui qui les a prises,** expliqua Ven.

 **‑ Il doit donc avoir un complice qui se terre dans les Ténèbres,** continua la jeune fille.

 **‑ Mais qui nous dis qu'ils sont forcément alliés ?** releva le rouquin.

Tous se turent un instant, réfléchissant sérieusement à cette théorie. Après tout, Vanitas était plus du genre à agir seul. Qui pouvait bien donc être ce nouvel être mystérieux ?

 **‑ Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'avis d'aller rapporter tout ceci à Maître Yen Sid,** proposa le blondinet. **Je sais bien qu'il a déjà énormément à faire à cause du livre, mais cette histoire prend une plus grande ampleur que prévu.**

 **‑ Nous aurions dû le faire dès l'apparition de Vanitas,** regretta Lea en baissant les yeux sur le sol métallique.

 **‑ Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux veut tard que jamais !** positiva Kairi.

Se levant d'un bond, la jeune fille déposa son assiette sur la petite table puis parti en courant dans le couloir, direction la salle des commandes. Les deux garçons en firent de même et la suivirent à la hâte, impatient de pouvoir discuter avec le vieux Sage de ce qu'ils pensaient avoir découverts.

Kairi se pencha sur le panneau de contrôle, cherchant avec ardeur le bouton qui servait de communicateur. Dans la panique, elle en appuya sur plusieurs à la fois. Plusieurs mains masseuses apparurent, offrant un massage aux occupants invisible des sièges passagers. Les essuies-glaces du par-brise se mirent également en marche, aspergeant la vitre d'en liquide ménager bleuté. Une petite musique d'ambiance envahit tout le Vaisseau, leur rentrant indéniablement dans la tête. Enfin, le Gummi commença à tirer des lasers sur des ennemis invisible.. Le carnage n'en finissait pas !

 **‑ Dis, tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ?!** demanda Lea en évitant l'une des mains qui pourtant lui proposait un massage gratuit.

 **‑ Pas du tout !** lui répondit la Porteuse de Keyblade alors en proie à la panique la plus totale.

 **‑ Et si tu essayais ce bouton ?** proposa Ventus en appuyant sur une touche de couleur verte.

Au même moment, tout s'arrêta subitement. Le cockpit fut plongé dans le noir le plus total, et les portes de la cabine se refermèrent dans un terrible claquement métallique.

 **‑ Visiblement, ce n'était pas lui non plus,** soupira le rouquin.

Tout à coup, tout le Vaisseau se mit à trembler et à se ballotter dans tous les sens.

 **‑ Ven, à quoi tu as touché encore ?!** cria Lea sans pour autant paraître méchant.

Ils sentirent alors le Gummi être tiré vers le haut, comme si quelque chose l'attirait. Kairi essayait plusieurs manipulations, mais aucune commande ne semblait répondre à son appel. Ils étaient pris au piège par une force d'attraction contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient visiblement rien faire.


	27. Sauvés ?

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **/!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : **_Euh... Il est enfin là, c'est le principal, non ? ^^' Mais... Âmes sensibles, vous allez me détester ! XD_**

Note 3 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 **Sauvés ?**

Cachés sous un large manteau pourpre, les Rebelles dirigés par Kairi se dirigeaient furtivement vers les entrées des domestiques. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas gardées et ouvertes à tout public. Grave erreur de la part de Xion. Seul Roxas trouvait l'absence de gardes inquiétante. Cela ne semblait aucunement déranger ses deux compagnons. Le jeune garçon ne fit donc pas part de ses doutes, se disant qu'il devait sans aucun doute se faire du souci pour pas grand-chose.

Kairi fut la première à ôter son capuchon une fois qu'ils furent entrés. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une immense cuisine. Les fourneaux étaient pratiquement tous allumés, faisant chauffer de larges casseroles, dont s'échappaient d'épaisses fumées de vapeur. La pièce empestait le sucre. Sur une immense table en bois trônaient plusieurs étages d'une pièce montée. Sans doute un gâteau pour la souveraine. Cependant, un détail frappant sauta au visage de la jeune fille : où étaient passé tous les cuisiniers ?

 **‑ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** demanda Ventus en enlevant à son tour sa capuche.

 **‑ On sort de là pour commencer,** ordonna Kairi. **Ça pue le sucre, je déteste ça.**

L'auburn s'approcha du gâteau tandis que Roxas retirait son capuchon à son tour.

 **‑ Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…,** murmura-t-elle en fixant les sucreries d'un œil mauvais.

Roxas n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander de quels genres de souvenir elle parlait. Il connaissait désormais son passé de princesse. Peut-être que sa sœur et elle dégustaient souvent ce genre de gâteau lorsqu'elles n'étaient encore que des petites filles innocentes. Loin des armes. Loin de la guerre. Quand la vie était belle et rose et que les seuls soucis qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer était la nature de leur prochaine activité : cache-cache géant dans le château ou simple lecture d'un conte de fée ? Une vie simple et sans prise de tête.

Kairi essuya ses yeux d'un revers de bras rapide et sec.

 **‑ Une poussière dans l'œil,** expliqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux acolytes, les mains sur les hanches. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer la suite de l'opération, lorsqu'une voix bien plus forte et grave la surpassa :

 **‑ Ah, vous êtes enfin là !**

Ils virent apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte en bois au fond de la salle la silhouette d'une femme d'âge mur. Cette dernière portait un large tablier blanc par-dessus une robe noire et rouge qui la boudinait affreusement, bien qu'elle fût déjà assez rondelette. Sur son tablier devait être à l'origine dessiné un cœur rouge. Mais le temps l'avait presque effacé, recouvert en plus de cela de farine. Sans doute celle utilisée pour préparer les gâteaux.

Roxas cru qu'il allait s'étouffer en reconnaissant l'odieux personnage. Souveraine tyrannique dans son monde, la voici ici réduite au rang de simple cuisinière. La Reine de Cœur du Pays des Merveilles en personne. Alors, dans le livre n'existaient pas seulement les sosies de son entourage, mais aussi ceux des mondes qu'il avait jadis visités ? Et de toutes les personnes possibles et imaginables, il avait forcément fallu que cela tombe sur cette folle amoureuse de têtes coupées ? Roxas n'avait pas réellement un très bon vécu avec cette vieille chouette. Leur seule et unique rencontre l'avait laissé quelque peu… traumatisé. Elle avait tout de même failli le guillotiner à cause d'un chat ! Comment cette affreuse souveraine avait-elle pu se laisser réduire à une simple cuisinière ?

Sans oser ouvrir la bouche, les Rebelles la regardèrent s'approcher vers eux, une lueur de folie dans le fond de ses pupilles ténébreuses. Elle prit sauvagement plusieurs petits plats sur la table, et les tendit tous à Roxas, qui les accepta sans broncher. Pas question de risquer de la contrarier. Si elle possédait les mêmes folies meurtrières, il pourrait ne pas sortir indemne d'un face-à-face contre elle. La Reine de Cœur donna ensuite deux autres plats à Ventus et Kairi, qui se lancèrent un regard incompréhensible.

 **‑ Parfait,** dit la grosse dame. **Maintenant, montez-moi ça au buffet.**

Voyant que ses serviteurs ne bougeaient pas, elle fronça les sourcils et haussa le ton :

 **‑ Et plus vite que ça ! Allez, j'ai pas toute la soirée à m'occuper de ringards dans votre genre !**

Craignant les remontrances de la Reine de Cœur, Roxas fut le premier à se diriger vers la porte, bien qu'il ne sût pas réellement où est-ce qu'il se rendait, sa préoccupation première étant d'être le plus possible éloigné de son champ de vision. Sans rien dire, il fut rapidement imité par Kairi et Ventus.

 **‑ Une seconde !** rappela-t-elle une dernière fois.

Roxas sursauta ; il failli en faire tomber les plats ! Le ton de sa voix était tellement sec ! Le jeune garçon se stoppa net, mais n'osa par se retourner pour affronter son regard. Il lui faisait bien trop peur.

 **‑ Les deux jumeaux, revenez me voir après avoir déposé les plats. Je vous réserve une tâche quelque peu… disons spéciale.**

L'affreuse détourna enfin les talons pour se reconcentrer sur ses fourneaux. Roxas profita de l'occasion pour accélérer le pas et fuir le plus vite possible de cette salle. Au plus vite il sera parti, au mieux il se sentira.

 **‑ Une mission spéciale ?** fit Ven qui marchait tout aussi vite que son camarade. **Tu parles. Pas pour nous.**

 **‑ Elle veut sans doute nous couper la tête** , déclara le Maître du Destin, mal à l'aise.

Ils entendirent Kairi pouffer d'un rire amer derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un commun accord pour lui lancer un regard noir mais surtout pour comprendre la nature de ce rire mauvais.

 **‑ Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain temps, gênée que l'on puisse la regarder avec autant d'insistance.

 **‑ Pourquoi tu rigoles ?** questionna Ventus, sérieux.

L'auburn se stoppa, stupéfaite. Elle arqua un sourcil.

 **‑ Attendez, vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi je rigole ?**

 **‑ Non, pas du tout. Tu nous expliques ou bien on s'y prend par la force ?** proposa Ventus.

 **‑ Pas besoin d'être violent pour si peu,** intervint Roxas pour calmer les ardeurs de son sosie.

 **‑ Donc vous n'avez jamais… entendu parler de Laulau la Mante ?**

Les deux garçons froncèrent en même temps les sourcils, incertains de comprendre là où leur cheffe voulait en venir. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, comme surprise.

 **‑ Tu peux être plus précise ?** ordonna presque Ven.

Roxas ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir vraiment en savoir plus sur cette Laulau la Mante.

 **‑ Si vous insistez…**

Kairi leur expliqua alors que la grosse cuisinière du château était réputée pour posséder une double vie. La journée, elle menait la vie dure à ses collègues de travailles dans les cuisines. Véritable tyrannique qui savait donner des ordres et se faire écouter sous peine de subir son courroux. Torture psychologique ou physique. Tout y passait. Mais une fois le soir venant, elle révélait sa vraie nature. L'affreuse dame se transformait en Laulau la Mante. On racontait qu'elle aimer errer inlassablement dans les ruelles du Domaine Enchanté de la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à l'aurore. Si vous aviez le malheur de croiser son chemin, vous ne ressortiriez jamais indemne de ce terrible affrontement. Les jeunes femmes mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances, bien souvent noyées dans le fleuve coulant tout autour de la forteresse. Mais les plus à plaindre devaient sans doute être les jeunes hommes. Beaux ou laids, Laulau ne faisait aucune différence. Elle aimait surtout ne pas avoir leur consentement. La cuisinière s'amusait beaucoup avec eux, puis les jetait eux aussi à l'eau. Mais dans la mer cette fois-ci.

Un frisson de dégoût et d'horreur parcourut le corps entier de Roxas, qui manqua de peu de faire tomber son plateau. Quelle femme sordide ! Pire que dans son monde !

 **‑ Comment tu peux être sûre de ça ?** demanda sérieusement Ventus qui ne semblait pas inquiet sur ce que Laulau avait l'intention de lui faire subir.

 **‑ Des légendes,** dit simplement l'auburn en haussant les épaules.

Le Simili de Sora lança un regard derrière lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces histoires stupides, mais il lui avait semblé entendre un rire gras provenant des cuisines. Sans doute que Laulau la Mante réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait les dévorer. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il reprit bien rapidement sa marche vers la salle du trône, désireux de fuir le plus loin possible de cette vieille folle. Plus vite il aura déposé ces affreux gâteau sur le buffet, au mieux il se portera ! De plus, les Rebelles avait une mission de sauvetage à accomplir, bien plus importante que de jouer aux serviteurs d'une cuisinière tyrannique.

* * *

Les trois jeunes gens ne s'attardèrent pas bien longtemps dans la salle de bal. Ils débouchèrent dans l'immense pièce dont les murs avaient été recouvert de draps de velours rouges grâce à une porte dérobée derrière l'un de ces rideaux justement.

Étant à la tête provisoirement du groupe, ce fut Roxas qui les dirigea vers l'immense buffet. Leur accoutrement, semblable à celui des voleurs, leur attira des regards méfiants de la part de quelques gardes, dont des soldats noirs qui le jeune garçon reconnu. Parmi eux se trouvaient notamment Lexaeus et Zexion, des anciens camarades de Roxas. Cependant, il ignorait s'ils étaient sous leur forme humaine ou de Simili dans ce monde. L'adolescent connaissait que trop peu Aeleus et Ienzo pour pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de ses anciens camarades.

Ravalant sa salive, Roxas déposa délicatement les plats sucrés sur l'immense table, priant intérieurement de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce serait bien trop dommage de se faire repérer maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient si près de Naminé !

Une douce musique retentissait dans toute la salle, jouée par des violons si le jeune garçon ne se trompait pas. Levant les yeux vers la foule, le blondinet remarqua enfin le nombre incroyable d'invité. Il devait bien y avoir plus d'une centaine de personne sur la piste de danse, sans parler de tous ceux qui étaient regroupés près du buffet ou autour des danseurs. Cependant, en y regardant bien, Roxas releva l'absence de Xion. Elle n'était pas présente parmi la foule, ni assise sur son trône. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? En en pensant bien, il préférait ne pas le savoir.

Puis, alors qu'il regardait la nuée de danseurs, deux d'entre eux attirèrent son attention. Notamment le jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien. Riku. Riku dansait ! Roxas peinait à en croire ses propres yeux ! Néanmoins, il ne reconnut pas le charmant visage de sa cavalière. Qui était-elle, et pourquoi l'argenté la regardait aussi intensément, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage ?

 **‑ Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?** commença à s'énerver Kairi tout en le rejoignant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Une expression mi-sévère mi-inquiète tirait les traits de son visage. Puis, posant à son tour les yeux sur les danseurs, elle remarqua à son tour Riku et sa sublime partenaire. Ses iris s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis ses paupières se plissèrent, comme si elle venait de voir quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. L'auburn serait-elle jalouse de cette jeune fille ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

 **‑ Je vois. Alors comme ça, même les Prophètes ont décidé de s'en mêler,** marmonna Kairi dans sa barbe.

 **‑ Quoi ?** tenta Roxas, commençant à être perdu.

 **‑ Le Loup est ici, mais aucune trace du Serpent,** poursuivit la cheffe des rebelles sans prêter aucune attention particulière à son compagnon. **Pourtant, ils sont toujours ensemble.**

L'ancienne princesse secoua doucement la tête, comme pour chasser d'affreuses pensées.

 **‑ La mission d'abord,** se reprit-elle. **Roxas, on y va.**

Kairi détourna les talons, rejoignant Ventus qui commençait déjà à s'avancer en direction d'un large couloir situé à proximité du trône.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Un loup ? Un serpent ? Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier à la fin ?!

Une fois dans le long couloir, leur premier obstacle leur barrait déjà la route. En effet, un garde noir s'amusait à faire des allers-retours entre les deux extrémités du large corridor. Une lance collée contre son épaule et l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture, celui-ci effectuait de larges pas de géant, comme pour parcourir plus rapidement le couloir. Celui lui donnait surtout une allure ridicule.

Les Rebelles avaient de nouveau rabattu leurs capuches, pour dissimuler leurs visages. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent identifier, les conséquences pourraient en être désastreuses.

Sans rien dire, Kairi leva la paume de sa main, intimant l'ordre de ne pas bouger le moindre petit orteil. Puis elle leva trois doigts, entamant un décompte silencieux. Trois. Deux. Un. Puis l'auburn s'élança à travers le couloir, toujours en ordonnant à ses deux acolytes de ne pas bouger. Là, la jeune fille se déplaça à pas de loup en direction du garde qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendue. Kairi ferait une voleuse ou tueur à gage d'exception ! Peut-être était-ce Aerith qui lui avait tout appris ? Puis l'adolescente porta la main à sa ceinture, en sortant quelque demies-secondes plus tard un poignard. Elle le leva en dessus de la nuque du soldat, prêt à le lui planter dans la peau.

Réagissant immédiatement, Roxas effectua un pas pour lui rappeler qu'elle lui avait promis de ne tuer personne ce soir, mais Ven le stoppa en levant le bras. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Ventus secoua la tête, comme puis lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Puis leur attention revint sur Kairi. Cette dernière, grâce à la garde de son arme blanche, réussi à assommer son ennemi d'un simple coup dans la nuque. Le garde tomba aussitôt, sans doute sonné par la violence avec laquelle la Rebelle venait de le frapper.

 **‑ Pff, même pas drôle,** soupira l'auburn. **Il aurait pu au moins engager le combat.**

La jeune fille fut rejointe par les deux garçons.

 **‑ Tu vois ? Je respecte mes promesses,** dit Kairi à l'attention de Roxas.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le soldat inerte au sol. Son visage lui était inconnu, cette fois-ci.

 **‑ S'il t'avais résisté, tu l'aurais tué ?** questionna-t-il sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

 **‑ Possible.**

Sans un mot de plus, l'ancienne princesse se dirigea vers l'autre bout du couloir, ayant pour objectif de rejoindre Naminé le plus rapidement possible. Sans aucune raison, Roxas continuait à fixer le corps du garde étalé au sol. Puis tout à coup, Kairi se tourna vers les garçons, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

 **‑ Au fait les gars, vous feriez mieux de le cacher,** ordonna-t-elle.

 **‑ Le cacher ?** répéta Roxas en sortant enfin de sa rêverie.

 **‑ Si quelqu'un le découvre, là, inerte, sans aucune raison valable, les autres gardes seront de suite alertée, et notre mission pourrait tomber à l'eau,** expliqua la jeune fille d'une voix autoritaire.

 **‑ Tu comptes me regarder faire ?!** s'exclama soudainement la voix de Ventus.

Baissant les yeux vers son compagnon d'arme, le meilleur ami de Xion et Lea le vit empoigner les poignets de l'homme. Réagissant quasi-instantanément, Roxas s'empresse de prendre ses chevilles à son tour. Ven compta jusqu'à trois et tous deux soulevèrent le corps inanimé d'un commun accord. Le Simili usa de toute la force de ses bras pour le maintenir élevé. Ce soldat devait peser plus d'une tonne ! Pour sûr : l'affreuse Laulau devait bien nourrir les gardes à la cantine !

Les deux sosies réussirent après un lourd effort à dissimuler le corps dans un des nombreux placards à balais qui eux-mêmes étaient cachés par une grande toile. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très étrange, par ailleurs. Celle-ci représentait trois petites filles, toutes assises devant une cheminée. Elles se tenaient la main, un sourire heureux sur leurs petites lèvres. Toutes trois avaient une petite couronne sur leur chevelure de couleur très différente. L'une avait des cheveux aussi rouges que le feu, la seconde aussi blond que l'or, et la dernière aussi noire que du charbon. Mais malgré cette différence évidente, ces petites princesses possédaient tout de même un léger quelque chose en commun : leurs grands yeux bleus.

 **‑ Est-ce que ce pourraient être…,** débuta Roxas, les sourcils dramatiquement froncés, prêt à déceler une part importante de la vérité.

 **‑ Tu nous fait attendre,** l'appela Kairi à l'autre bout du corridor.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, comme pour sortir de ses pensées. Puis il remarqua la cheffe des rebelles, à quelques centimètres de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle regardait à son tour l'immense toile, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ce chef-d'œuvre.

 **‑ Est-ce que c'est toi ? Avec Naminé et…**

 **‑ Ca n'a aucune importance,** décida la jeune fille en levant une main, lui ordonnant de se taire. **On a une mission à accomplir je te rappelle.**

Sans un mot de plus, Kairi détourna les talons, rabaissant un peu plus sa capuche vermeille sur son visage. Elle alla rejoindre Ventus qui les attendait un peu plus loin, Roxas sur ses talons.

Le jeune garçon en était persuadé désormais : Kairi cachait une dernière part sombre sur son passé. La troisième fillette sur cette toile, c'était Xion. Il la reconnaissait entre mille. Sa présence sur cette toile, avec ce diadème sur la tête, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la noiraude n'était pas une amie de Kairi et Naminé comme on le lui avait expliqué. Non, leur lien semblait bien plus évident que cela. Mais Roxas devait encore réussir à prouver que son hypothèse était la bonne.

* * *

Aqua et Terra entamaient déjà leur cinquième danse de la soirée. La jeune femme se plaignait souvent d'un mal de pied atroce à cause de ses chaussures à talons qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de porter, mais son cavalier ne semblait pas enclin à lui laisser une seule seconde de répit.

La Maître de la Keyblade lança un regard de détresse à Riku près du buffet. Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main, en guise de réconfort. Il ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Puis la bleue remarqua une jeune fille en robe rouge s'approcher de son ami. Un rictus amusé se fixa sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Maître en attirait plus d'une, ce soir !

Tout à coup, Terra la serra un peu trop fort contre son torse à son goût. Aqua tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais le brun avait une véritable poigne de fer. Le jeune homme rapprochait de plus en plus son visage du sien, ce qui la mit très fortement mal à l'aise. Il essayait désespérément de l'embrasser, alors qu'elle le repoussait sans cesse depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Comme quelqu'un pouvait-il autre aussi insistant et buté à la fois ?

 **‑ A quoi tu joues ?** demanda froidement la jeune femme en stoppant ses pas de danse.

 **‑ Je le vois, Aqua. Arrête de jouer avec mon cœur. Je t'ai attendue depuis des années. Que tu me reviennes. Tu étais partie depuis tellement longtemps. Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunis, il est temps pour nous de reconstruire ce que nous avions autrefois créés, tous les deux.**

 **‑ Quoi ? Est-ce que tu aurais perdu la tête ? Je ne suis pas la femme que tu aimes.**

Terra posa un doigt sur ses lèvres rosées, lui demandant courtoisement de se taire. Il lui serra tout à coup le poignet, puis la traîna à sa suite, l'emmenant de force à sa suite. Aqua tenta de se libérer de son emprise, mais sa poigne était d'une telle force brute qu'il lui était impossible de s'en défaire.

 **‑ Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?!** s'écria-t-elle à voix-basse pour ne pas trop inquiéter les autres invités autour d'eux.

La jeune magicienne lança un regard apeuré derrière elle, priant pour rencontrer celui de Riku. Mais elle perdit espoir en le voyant danser en compagnie de la jeune fille avec qui il discutait un peu plus tôt. Ils se mouvaient tous deux à l'unisson, en rythme avec les violons, leurs iris se perdant mutuellement dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils semblaient amoureux.

Puis les deux jeunes gens disparurent de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle fut violemment poussée dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un immense couloir. Ne tenant plus sur ses pieds à cause de ses talons qui la faisaient affreusement souffrir, Aqua tomba sur le carrelage scintillant, sans doute récuré quelques heures plus tôt dans la journée.

 **‑ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!**

La bleue sentait de plus en plus monter sa colère. D'abord il la traitait comme si elle était une perle rare, sa princesse, sa déesse, et désormais, il s'amusait à la jeter comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ? Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de cet homme ?

Sans oser ouvrir la bouche, Terra entrouvrit légèrement sa chemise pour en sortir une lame aiguisée semblable à une épée. Il braqua ensuite la pointe de son arme contre la gorge d'Aqua, prêt à la tuer à la moindre occasion qui pourrait se présenter.

La Maître de la Keyblade ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

 **‑ Terra, Aerith ne nous a pas donné d'épée. Pourquoi diable en as-tu une et pourquoi la pointes-tu sur moi ?**

Tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, Aqua parvint à le redresser légèrement sans toucher à la pointe aiguisée qui manquait de percer la gorge.

Le brun ne répondait toujours pas. La bleue cru percevoir dans son regard une once de folie mais aussi de perversité. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre au jour ses intentions. Une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui indiquait qu'elles étaient forcément mauvaises.

 **‑ Elle savait que nous allions venir,** dit-il enfin.

 **‑ Qui ?**

Terra rabaissa son arme, mais il fixait toujours sa proie avec ce même regard déstabilisant.

 **‑ J'ignore pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt, mais c'est fini,** reprit le brun.

Sur ses gardes, Aqua préféra quitter ses chaussures, au cas où un combat contre celui qui ressemblait à son meilleur ami devrait s'engager. Même si Kairi le lui avait interdit, elle ne se sentait pas de se battre contre Terra avec deux simples poignards. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Sa seule chance face à lui serait d'utiliser son arme de prédilection : sa Keyblade.

 **‑ Notre rôle s'achève ici, Aqua,** annonça le jeune homme en écartant les bras. **Fini de jouer sur les deux tableaux ! Laissons tout tomber, et retrouvons notre ancienne vie.**

Le brun lui tendit une main pour l'inciter à le suivre. La bleue la regarda quelques instants, incertaine. Devait-elle accepter, ou bien décliner ? Elle pouvait facilement faire les deux.

Ayant une idée en tête, la jeune femme accepta sa poigne et se remit sur ses deux pieds. Elle brisa cependant rapidement le contact, et invoqua par la même occasion Larme de Pluie. Elle vit Terra écarquiller gravement les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

 **‑ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. **Tu sais bien qu'elles sont interdites !**

Aqua ne répondit pas, préférant serrer un peu plus le pommeau de sa Keyblade. Sentir son contact la rassurait d'une certaine manière, elle se pensait plus forte, en sécurité. Elle mourait d'envie de se battre de nouveau avec, elle lui avait manqué.

 **‑ Tu risques la mort !** continuait à prévenir Terra.

 **‑ Que tu crois !**

La jeune femme effectua un saut périlleux arrière, déchirant par la même occasion sa somptueuse robe de bal. Elle avait besoin de plus d'espace pour l'attaque qu'elle se préparait à lancer.

Aqua engagea le combat la première. Elle s'élança sur Terra à une vitesse folle. D'un geste sec, elle tenta d'assener un coup de Keyblade à son adversaire pour le déstabiliser, mais celui-ci para facilement le coup grâce à sa propre lame. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent plusieurs coups, avec plus ou moins de force. La bleue tentait de temps à autre de percer ses défenses en changeant d'angle d'attaque, mais son ancien camarade arrivait à parer tous ses assauts avec une facilité déconcertante.

Changeant de tactique, la jeune femme donna un coup de Larme de Pluie un peu au hasard. Les deux lames vinrent se rencontrer, mais ne se décollèrent pas immédiatement. Tous deux appuyèrent de toutes leurs forces pour essayer de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Ayant une puissance quasi-surhumaine, Terra gagnait petit à petit du terrain. La Maître de la Keyblade serra la mâchoire, ne souhaitant pas se faire battre aussi facilement. Cependant, elle laissa son ennemi gagnait petit à petit du terrain pour mettre sa tactique en place. Le brun affichait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, sûrement persuadé qu'il avait le dessus sur elle. Seulement, contre toute attente, Aqua plaqua sa main sur son visage, puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

 **‑ Brasier X !** hurla-t-elle, sa voix résonnant à travers tout le couloir.

Une chaleur intense embrasa sa paume. Elle n'était cependant pas désagréable. Bien au contraire. Pour Aqua, cette chaleur était l'une des plus réconfortante du monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du jeune homme en face d'elle.

Ce dernier, sans doute à cause de la douleur que lui prodiguait le brasier, lâcha son arme, qui tomba lourdement en sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Terra lâcha un long et strident hurlement de douleur, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage sans doute gravement brûlé. A travers l'embrasure de ses doigts, Aqua parvint à capter le regard fou qui lui lançait le brun. Il avait arrêté de hurler, mais il la fixait désormais avec une démence meurtrière dans le fond de ses iris cristallins.

 **‑ TOI** , rugit-il.

La jeune magicienne ravala sa salive. Terra semblait encore plus énervé qu'auparavant.

Serrant un peu plus le pommeau de Larme de Pluie, Aqua se prépara à lui lancer une nouvelle salve de magie si l'occasion venait à se présenter.

Seulement, une silhouette se dessina juste derrière son ennemi. Éclairée grâce aux faibles bougies d'un chandelier, la jeune femme perçut tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'un corps d'homme à la chevelure hirsute. Les flammèches des bougies reflétaient l'éclat de ses plaques en aciers, faisant par la même occasion ressortir son armure aussi noire que les Ténèbres.

L'homme sous son armure claque dans ses mains en guise d'applaudissement, tout en s'approchant lentement vers la lumière. Plus il avançait, plus son visage se dessinait distinctement. La jeune magicienne retint un battement en reconnaissant cette silhouette. Axel. Meilleur ami de Roxas.

 **‑ Bravo lieutenant, je dois dire que je suis impressionné,** dit-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Terra.

 **‑ Lieutenant ?** répéta Aqua en haussant les sourcils.

De qui parlait-il ? De Terra ? Ou bien d'elle-même ?

Sans prendre en compte sa question, Axel – la jeune magicienne savait qu'il s'agissait d'Axel à cause de ses deux tatouages violets en forme de triangle sous ses yeux – posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

 **‑ Oh là, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, dis-moi ! Me dis pas que tu t'es fait salement battre par le lieutenant ?**

Visiblement offensé, Terra recula vivement pour se défaire de l'emprise du rouquin. Il ramassa ensuite son épée au sol qu'il pointa de nouveau vers Aqua. Il dévoila ainsi enfin les dégâts qu'avait subi son visage. Ce dernier était totalement recouvert des paupières jusqu'au menton d'une marque rouge qui commençait à virer dangereusement sur du marron. Ses deux pupilles bleues étaient injectées de sang et fixaient la jeune femme avec démence.

 **‑ Tu vas me le payer,** rugit-il, sans doute encore plus irrité par les remarques d'Axel.

 **‑ Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de la tuer,** fit soudainement une voix lunatique à l'arrière.

La bleue sursauta avant de se retourner lentement. Derrière elle avançait, les bras croisés et les paupières fermées, un autre homme en armure noire. Ses longs cheveux bleu ciel étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute. Une cicatrice en forme de croix barrait une large partie de son visage, sans doute une vieille séquelle d'un ancien affrontement.

Aqua ravala sa salive. Seule face à trois hommes, dont deux étaient des subalternes de Xion, elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à la maîtriser en même temps. Se battre contre des nuées de Sans-Coeurs ne la dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire, cela relevait d'une extrême facilité après une décennie dans les Ténèbres. Mais se trouver aux prises de trois êtres humains… Ce n'était pas dans son naturel de combattre contre des Hommes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre. Que faire ? Cette situation l'embarrassait.

 **‑ Ah, Saïx ! Tu tombes bien !** se réjouit faussement Axel. **Je ne me sentais pas réellement de taille face à un Porteur.**

Porteur ? Sans doute devait-il mentionner sa Keyblade.

 **‑ Trois contre un. On devrait pouvoir la maîtriser facilement,** annonça l'homme aux cheveux bleus en tirant son épée de son fourreau.

Il pointa la lame en direction de la magicienne. Son regard vert semblait dénué de toute émotion.

 **‑ Ne le prend pas personnellement** , lui dit-il, **mais nous avons pour ordre d'arrêter les gêneurs.**

Suite à cela, il fondit tel un éclair sur la jeune femme.

* * *

Il ne restait qu'un obstacle pour atteindre la tour de Naminé : passer les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Le dos bien droit, le regard fixé devant eux, Roxas comprit instantanément que les passer ne serait pas une mince affaire.

 **‑ Inutile que nous passions tous,** informa Kairi. **Pendant que deux s'occupent de les distraire, l'un d'entre nous se faufilera dans la chambre de Naminé.**

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent un instant, avant d'acquiescer d'un simple hochement de tête.

 **‑ Je me porte volontaire pour y entrer** , s'imposa tout à coup le Simili de Sora.

Kairi fit les yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à une telle initiative.

 **‑ Mais pourquoi toi ?** questionna-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas se faire attendre des deux sentinelles un peu plus loin.

Le blond s'était attendu à ce genre de question. Aussi s'était-il maintes et maintes fois répété la même réponse inlassablement dans son esprit.

 **‑ Parce qu'elle me fait confiance. Elle a déjà risqué sa vie une fois dans l'unique but de me rencontrer. Alors il me semble légitime que je risque à mon tour la mienne pour aller à sa rencontre.**

La cheffe des Rebelles baissa les yeux, semblant analyser un par un les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. De son côté, Roxas sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il espérait grandement que ces simples paroles suffiraient pour convaincre l'auburn.

 **‑ A une seule condition, dans ce cas,** proposa l'adolescente.

 **‑ Tout ce que tu veux !**

Roxas était réellement prêt à tout pour venir en aide à Naminé. Parce qu'il sentait une sorte de connexion entre elle et lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Un lien bien plus fort qu'avec la Simili de son monde.

 **‑ Que tu arrêtes de poser des questions sur notre passé.**

Si ce n'était que ça, alors le Porteur de Keyblade était prêt à se soumettre à cette simple condition.

 **‑ C'est bien beau tout ça,** intervint Ventus, **mais comment est-ce que tu comptes passer les deux gardes ?**

 **‑ Euh… Je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi…**

Ven croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine et, fermant les paupières, lâcha un léger rire machiavélique. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui ?!

‑ **Je crois qu'il est temps de vous montrer l'un de mes talents cachés,** annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Le jeune garçon retira sa capuche vert émeraude, puis s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction des deux gardes. Roxas, inquiet quant à la survie de son ami s'il allait seul là-bas, tenta d'effectuer un pas pour le rattraper, mais Kairi lui agrippa le bras, de sorte à pouvoir le retenir.

 **‑ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien,** dit-elle, **et regarde-le à l'œuvre.**

Le Simili de Sora n'avait détourné le regard que quelques secondes que le comportement de leur compagnon venait de changer du tout au tout ! Ventus ne marchait plus vraiment droit, effectuant de nombreux zigzags, mais en se dirigeant toujours vers les deux sentinelles. Il rigolait également tout seul, comme s'il s'était raconté une blague à lui-même et qu'il se vantait de son propre humour. De temps en temps, ses rires étaient accompagnés par des petits hoquets, et des semblants de régurgitation.

 **‑ On dirait qu'il est…,** débuta Roxas, les yeux exorbités.

 **‑ Complètement saoul !** rigola Kairi, une main sur la bouche pour ne pas se faire repérer. **Comme quoi, boire comme un trou lui réussit bien : il en tire des leçons et s'en sert pour une noble cause.**

Sur le moment, le blondinet se demanda si les quelques bières offertes par Aerith en début de soirée faisaient partie du plan des Rebelles depuis le début. Celui lui parut presque tiré par les cheveux, mais il était possible que Ven se soit alcoolisé exprès pour ce petit numéro de théâtre !

Arrivé devant l'un des deux soldats, Ventus posa un coude sur l'épaule de son ennemi. Puis ils entamèrent une longue discussion. Malheureusement, les deux autres Rebelles étaient bien trop éloignés pour entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient. Enfin, ils parvenaient cependant à capter les éclats de rire surjoués de leur ami, qui, pour le coup, ressemblaient fortement à ceux d'un jeune garçon alcoolique.

Puis, tout à coup, les deux adolescents virent Ventus s'emparer à la vitesse de l'éclair de la lance qui tenait pourtant fermement le garde, puis s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans un couloir opposé. L'homme, prit au dépourvu, lui hurla toutes sortes d'insultes en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Voyant qu'il ne reviendrait pas lui rendre son bien, il se décida à lui courir après à son tour.

 **‑ Raaah** ! s'énerva l'auburn. **Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il en reste encore un !**

 **‑ Tu veux que j'aille m'en…**

 **‑ Non !** le coupa immédiatement la cheffe des Rebelles. **N'oublie ton rôle : toi, tu te charges de Naminé.**

La jeune fille commença à mordiller nerveusement le petit bout de peau entre son ongle et son pouce. Elle faisait les sens pas, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe inaudible pour Roxas. L'adolescente semblait en pleine réflexion intense.

 **‑ Je n'ai pas le choix,** déclara-t-elle enfin en regardant en direction de la sentinelle restante.

Puis elle darda son regard de glace sur le blondinet, qui ravala sa salive. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui faire faire encore ?!

 **‑ Un seul mot de tout cela à qui que ce soit, et je te jure de te réserver un châtiment bien pire que celui de Laulau le Mante,** le prévint immédiatement Kairi.

Pire que Laulau la Mante ? Pour sûr qu'il resterait aussi muet qu'une tombe !

 **‑ Mais qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas le droit de… dire…**

Roxas vit alors l'auburn retirer sa capuche, comme Ventus un peu plus tôt. Puis elle défit les nombreux fils qui retenait une bonne partie de son décolleté, faisait apparaître une plaisante partie de sa poitrine largement généreuse. Gêné par cette drôle de situation, le meilleur ami de Lea et Xion détourna immédiatement le regard, ne souhaitant pas en voir davantage. Kairi ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon, et si Sora apprenait qu'il avait reluqué d'un peu trop près sa copine, il risquait de lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

 **‑ Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?!** s'étrangla-t-il, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates fraîches.

 **‑ C'est un homme** , expliqua de but en blanc Kairi. **Tous les hommes sont obsédés par les femmes.**

Elle se tourna en direction du garde, relâchant un long et profond soupire. Elle aurait largement préféré se pendre plutôt que de se servir ainsi de ses atouts féminins.

 **‑ Ne fais rien d'imbécile,** s'inquiéta Roxas.

L'auburn lui offrit un regard surpris.

 **‑ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ? C'est nouveau. Mais j'apprécie l'attention.**

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea à son tour en direction de la sentinelle restante. Resté en retrait, le jeune garçon espérait que son plan allait fonctionner. Il la vit s'avancer d'un pas fluide, avec une allure féminine mais surtout féline. Puis une fois devant lui, elle joua avec la petite plume noire sur la tête du garde, tout en parlant. Le regard de celui-ci restait impassible, fixait toujours droit devant lui. Roxas sentait son corps battra la chamade. Ce n'était certes pas lui qui se trouvait face à cet homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce devait être une terrible épreuve pour elle. La Kairi de son monde n'aurait jamais accepté de se dévoiler comme elle le faisait devant un parfait inconnu. La cheffe ne manquait pas de courage, ça, il pouvait l'affirmer.

L'auburn commença doucement à caresser les parties du visage de l'homme. D'abord les sourcils, puis le nez, descendant au niveau des joues. Et enfin ses doigts rencontrèrent ses lèvres, ainsi que sa grosse moustache noire. Il détourna enfin le regard, regardant plus intensément Kairi. Un sourire pervers naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis il enfonça sa tête dans le cou sans défense de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ferma férocement les paupières, se retenant sans doute au plus profond d'elle-même pour ne pas lui coller son point dans la figure puis lui envoyer un coup de genou là où il fallait.

Détournant rapidement le regard au niveau de Roxas, la jeune fille lui adressa un pouce levé, signe qu'il était désormais temps pour lui de jouer.

D'un pas de loup, le jeune garçon s'avança en direction de la tourelle, adressant un dernier regard plein de compassion à Kairi, puis monta les escaliers.

* * *

Roxas grimpa pendant longtemps les longs escaliers de pierre en colimaçon avant d'enfin atteindre la seule pièce de la tourelle. La reine avait mis un grand drap rouge sur le mur, dans l'espoir de dissimuler la porte en bois du passage. Mais cette mascarade ne trompa pas le blondinet. D'un coup sec, il déchira le long tissu vermeil qui déboucha directement sur la porte. Roxas tourna la poignée, mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il porta alors sa main à son épée. Elle ne lui servait à rien dans ce cas-là. Il allait devoir utiliser sa Keyblade, même si Kairi le lui avait fortement interdit. Roxas la fit donc apparaître dans sa main, uniquement le temps de déverrouiller la porte. Personne ne le verrait avec de toute façon, donc il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'être découvert. Il pointa Chaîne Royale en direction du verrou. Un long faisceau de lumière s'insinua dans la serrure, puis un « clic » se fit entendre. Une fois la porte ouverte, il dématérialisa son arme, jugeant qu'elle ne lui serrait plus utile pour le moment.

L'adolescent ouvrit doucement la lourde porte de bois et passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. En face de lui se trouvait, contre le mur, un lit en baldaquin avec des draps soyeux. Un tapis rouge avec des motifs à fleurs de Lys ornait également le centre de la petite salle.

Le blond remarqua alors la présence d'une divine jeune fille. Elle était accoudée contre l'unique fenêtre et regardait le paysage avec une mine attristée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une tresse rabattue sur son épaule droite. Ses yeux bleu océan semblables à ceux de Kairi reflétaient toute la peine qu'elle avait dû endurer toutes ces années. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien là de Naminé. Roxas l'avait facilement reconnue, même sans son capuchon blanc. Elle portait cette fois-ci une longue robe blanche aux larges manches, qui semblaient ne jamais en finir et dont l'extrémité, au niveau de ses épaules, dénudées, formaient un motif de couronne semblable à celui de Sora.

Le jeune garçon entra alors complètement dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la jeune fille.

 **‑ Naminé ?** l'appela-t-il.

La blonde eut un léger sursaut et se retourna vers son invité surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

 **‑ Roxas ? Mais… comment tu… Que fais-tu ici ?** demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Roxas lui attrapa gentiment les mains et la rassura sur sa présence ici.

 **‑ Nous sommes venu te chercher,** annonça-t-il. **Moi, mais aussi les Rebelles. Ta sœur est là, Kairi est là !**

Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses sublimes yeux océans.

 **‑ Vous allez… me sortir d'ici… ? Vraiment… ?**

Au ton que prenait sa voix, Roxas comprit qu'elle peinait à y croire.

 **‑ N'espère pas trop, sœurette,** annonça soudainement la voix d'une fille que Roxas connaissait bien.

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade se figea sur place. Alors, cette fois-ci, c'était le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait enfin affronter son regard dans ce monde-ci. Xion.

L'adolescent fit immédiatement volte-face et se plaça devant Naminé, de sorte à pouvoir la protéger face au danger. La méchante reine entra dans la chambre, accompagnée de deux chevaliers les plus fidèles, les chevaliers noirs Axel et Saix. Seulement, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le rouquin tenait fermement Aqua par les poignets, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir, une épée sous la gorge. Roxas ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant le bal, mais la robe de la jeune femme était totalement en lambeaux.

 **‑ Roxas ! Quoi qu'elle te dise, n'écoute pas Xion ! Elle va chercher à te manipuler en se faisant passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas !** prévint la bleue.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus lui donna alors un coup de poing au ventre, de sorte à la faire taire.

 **‑ Aqua !** s'écria le jeune garçon, désemparé.

Actuellement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Il était seul. Seul face à trois ennemis. Seul pour protéger Naminé. Mais, comment avaient-ils fait pour monter les escaliers sans être vu par Kairi ? Où se trouvait-elle désormais ?!

 **‑ Tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal à ton amie, non ?** questionna la noiraude.

Elle sortit alors sa main de derrière son dos et y découvrit un miroir. Que comptait-elle faire avec ?

Le blond serra les poings et grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait ni utiliser son épée, ni montrer qu'il possédait une Keyblade devait cette affreuse copie de Xion.

 **‑ Maintenant, Naminé, vas-tu enfin accepter de mettre tes pouvoirs à mon service ?**

Le regard de la blonde se fit plus dur. Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **‑ Il n'en est pas question. Jamais je n'utiliserai ce don pour rependre le mal autour de moi.**

Un rictus mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de Xion.

 **‑ Soit. Je vais donc devoir te laisser encore du temps pour y réfléchir. Mais pas ici.**

La reine brandit alors le miroir devant elle et une lumière aveuglante en jaillit.

 **‑ Naminé !**

Comme pour la protéger, Roxas entoura ses bras autour des épaules de la princesse. Mais cela ne servit à rien, et ils firent tous les deux aspirés à l'intérieur du miroir. La noiraude rigola grossièrement, fière de son œuvre, puis se tourna vers ses chevaliers. Elle sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents puis pris le visage d'Aqua entre son pouce et l'index.

 **‑ Maintenant, très chère, tu vas profiter de ta dernière nuit. Tu seras exécutée demain en place publique pour trahison.**

Xion ordonna ensuite à Axel et Saix de l'enfermer dans le cachot le plus humide et froid qu'ils pourraient trouver, en attendant l'heure de son jugement.


	28. Visite Guidée

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **/!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : **_Chapitre bien plus joyeux que le précédent ! :D Je me suis lâchée pour certaines scènes, vous le constaterez avec Sora... x)_**

Note 3 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

 **Visite Guidée**

En arrivant sur le sol ferme du Pays Imaginaire, Terra se retrouva subitement projeté au sol par des formes non identifiées. Déjà qu'il se sentait légèrement un boulet de par son manque d'expérience en matière de vol, voilà qu'il se faisait maîtriser même sur la terre ferme ! Le jeune homme se prenait des petits coups de poings dans la figure par ce qui semblait être un petit garçon déguisé en renard. Mais le brun était bien trop assommé pour dire quoi que soit ou juste se débattre.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends les garçons ?!** s'écria Peter Pan. **Gaaaarde à vous !**

Immédiatement, le jeune renard se releva et se tint droit comme un piquet, juste devant ce qui semblait être leur chef au vu de son autorité sur eux. Terra en profita pour se relever, les yeux exorbités. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades, il vit que Xion était également assise, une main dans les cheveux et légèrement sonnée, un garçon à l'allure grassouillette à ses côtés et également en garde à vous. Lançant un léger regard vers sa droite, il remarqua Sora aux prises avec un étrange petit animal, qui lui ne semblait pas vouloir se soumettre aux ordres du garçon vert. Il s'amusait à lui ébouriffer ses cheveux en pics.

 **\- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ait pas de chance… ?!** pleurnicha l'Élu.

Le jeune garçon se releva brusquement, voulant se débarrasser du petit parasite, mais il s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put à lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à le laisser partir, comme s'il voulait rester avec lui pour l'éternité.

 **\- Je crois que je vais être obligé de l'adopter…,** abandonna-t-il.

A cette annonce, le garçon agrippa encore plus sa prise sur Sora, au grand désespoir de celui-ci.

Peter, les mains sur les hanches, toisa de haut ses acolytes, les analysant d'un œil inquisiteur.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?** questionna-t-il sur un ton à moitié sévère.

 **\- C'est Clochette !** balança immédiatement le jeune renard.

 **\- Clochette ?** répéta Pan en haussant les sourcils.

 **\- C'est vrai !** se défendit l'ours. **Elle nous a dit que Peter était poursuivi par trois méchants oiseaux !**

 **\- Attendez, les méchants oiseaux, c'est nous ?** questionna Xion en regardant tour à tour ses camarades.

Le renard et l'ours hochèrent frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. La noiraude soupira. Elle savait que Clochette ne l'appréciait pas pour une raison encore inconnue à ce jour, mais elle n'avait pas à impliquer ses deux amis dans cette histoire de jalousie !

Tout à coup, une petite boule dorée s'approcha des deux garçons, se transformant une fois à leur hauteur en une petite fée blonde. Clochette. Cette dernière gratifia les enfants déguisés en animaux d'un coup de pied chacun sur la tête, avant de voler en direction de Xion. Là, elle commença à tournoyer tout autour de la jeune fille, tout en tintant. La jeune Porteur de Keyblade ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ?

 **\- Clochette ! Tu deviens grossière !** réprimanda Peter qui avançait dans sa direction sans doute pour la stopper dans son élan de méchanceté.

 **\- Elle m'insulte ?** s'étonna la noiraude.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, la petite fée lui donna un coup de pied sur le nez, avant de lui tirer les cheveux.

 **\- Hé** **!** s'écria Xion. **Tu me fais mal !**

 **\- Clochette, ça suffit !**

Le garçon en vert tendit la main pour pouvoir attraper sa minuscule amie, mais celle-ci, grâce à un, battement d'ailes, parvint à lui échapper. La fée alla se réfugier derrière les larges feuilles d'un palmier à proximité.

 **\- Clochette,** appela Peter sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. **Descends tout de suite et vient t'excuser !**

Cette dernière laissa dépasser sa tête puis lui adressa une grimaça avant de repartir dans sa cachette.

 **\- Reviens de suite, ou sinon…,** menaça le garçon.

 **\- Peter, ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Ne te mets pas en colère contre elle. Elle finira par sa calmer, laisser lui juste un peu de temps,** expliqua la jeune fille.

 **\- C'est toujours la même histoire avec elle de toute façon.**

Pan tendit une main à Xion pour l'aider à se relever. Mais cette dernière ne l'accepta même pas, préférant se redresser par ses propres moyens. Si Clochette était jalouse de leur « relation » inexistante, alors mieux valait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle en aimait déjà un autre.

Xion s'approcha ensuite de Terra pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle voulut en faire de même avec Sora, mais ce dernier s'était déjà redressé. Le petit garçon ne semblait réellement pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle ! Il était blottit dans ses bras tel un bébé, un pouce dans la bouche.

 **\- Dites, est-ce que je pourrais le garder ?** demanda-t-il en faisant un large sourire.

 **\- Il en est hors de question !** confirma de but en blanc le brun. **Ce ne sont pas des animaux Sora, mais des petits enfants !**

 **\- Ah bon ?!**

L'Élu prit à deux mains le petit animal qui était à l'origine blottit dans ses bras, puis l'examina attentivement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en constatant qu'il possédait un visage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain : une adorable petite bouille avec des taches de rousseurs et des cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille un peu comme les siens. L'enfant planta son regard dans celui de Sora. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de mille feu, suppliant celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son papa de ne pas l'abandonner. Le châtain allait craquer.

 **\- Mais s'il vous plaîîîîît ?** tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, désespéré.

 **\- J'ai dit non,** trancha Terra.

 **\- Mais comment peux-tu résister à cette bouille d'amour ?**

Sora approcha le petit garçon du visage du meilleur ami d'Aqua et Ventus. Il adressa au Maître de la Keyblade le regard identique qu'à l'Élu un peu plus tôt. Terra se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prêt à craquer. Mais il devait résister. Ils ne pouvaient pas arracher un petit enfant de son monde d'origine.

 **\- Hé, Sora** , interpella tout à coup Peter qui revenait vers le groupe des Porteurs de Keyblades.

A ses côtés se trouvaient le garçon ours et renard.

 **\- Si me rappelle bien, tu n'as pas pu visiter l'île lors de te précédente visite, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Non, c'est bien ça,** affirma l'Élu.

Par ils ne savaient quel miracle, Pan était survenu à temps pour empêcher Terra de craquer et d'accepter la proposition de Sora. Il espérait que son élève aurait lui aussi tôt fait d'oublier cette étrange folie !

 **\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que ça te dit de faire le tour de l'île avec mes Garçons Perdus ?** proposa-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

 **\- Eh bien, euh…,** hésita le châtain.

D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie d'accepter, car le Pays Imaginaire lui semblait être un endroit tout à fait fantastique, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mission première. Après, c'était en principe pour cela qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce monde.

 **\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais…,** débuta Sora en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Je prends ça pour un oui !** déclara Pan.

 **\- Super !** se réjouirent les deux Garçons Perdus qui n'étaient pas encore accrochés au jeune Porteur de Keyblade.

Sora ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que ces petits garçons n'allaient pas le lâcher d'une seule semelle s'il acceptait de partir en excursion en leur compagnie.

 **\- Direction la Réserve des Indiens alors !** s'enjoua le garçon au costume de renard.

La simple évocation de ce lieu fit apparaître des petites étoiles dans les yeux azur de l'Élu.

 **\- Tu… as bien dit… Indien ?!** répéta-t-il, visiblement heureux.

 **\- Mais comment on y va ?** questionna innocemment le petit garçon ours.

Instantanément, tous les espoirs de Sora de voir un jour un Indien tomba à l'eau. Si personne ne savait comment y aller, alors ils les chercheraient pendant des heures, avec d'infimes chances de les trouver un jour. Ils pouvaient ainsi dire adieu à leur excursion.

 **\- Mais Peter, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?** fit Sora, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches, un drôle de sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il désigna Xion du pouce derrière elle, tout à murmurant à l'oreille du jeune garçon :

 **\- J'ai une autre visite guidée à faire.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle ne vient pas avec nous ?** demanda Sora tout haut, ne respectant pas la discrétion dont faisait preuve le rouquin.

 **\- Attend, comment ça « nous »** ? répéta Terra en haussant les sourcils. **Parce que je dois venir avec vous ?**

 **\- Tu comptais faire autre chose ?** pointa du doigt le châtain, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade soupira. Ils devaient juste faire le tour du monde pour s'assurer que Vanitas ne rodait pas dans les parages, prêt à enlever les habitants ou bien à semer ses Nescients un peu partout, pas à partir en excursion à la recherche d'indiens ou autre indigène du même style. Mais en y repensant bien, peut-être parviendraient-ils à apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant auprès d'eux ? Les indiens étaient réputés pour être des êtres sages et en communion avec leur environnement. Si un mal touchait leurs terres, ils devaient forcément en connaître la cause.

 **\- C'est bon** , capitula Terra, **je vous accompagne.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?!** s'écrièrent en même temps les trois garçons ainsi que le petit Garçon Perdu accroché au jeune Élu.

 **\- Mais tu sais où ils sont toi, les Indiens ?** questionna Sora sur un ton presque enfantin.

Le meilleur ami de Ventus et Aqua croisa les bras sur son torse, une mine fière sur le visage.

 **\- Je te rappelle que je suis déjà venu ici,** affirma-t-il.

Une main sur la hanche, le jeune homme pointa un sentier qui s'enfonçait plus profondément parmi les arbres tropicaux de la jungle de l'île.

 **\- Allez les enfants, tous en rang derrière moi !** ordonna le Maître.

Tous se mirent les uns à la suite des autres, en file indienne. Terra occupait la première place, celle du guide, talonné par Sora et le petit garçon déguisé en putois qui avait enfin décidé de lâcher le châtain, puis derrière eux se trouvait le Renard et enfin, fermant la marche, l'Ours.

 **\- Et en avant… Marche !**

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, tout content de partir à la recherche des Indiens. L'atmosphère quelque peu enfantine de ce monde déteignait même sur le puissant Maître de la Keyblade, ce qui était assez marrant à voir ! Quant à Sora… Il restait fidèle à lui-même. Le Pays Imaginaire lui correspondait à merveille. Bien qu'il dît adorer le Colisée de l'Olympe, tout le monde savait qu'il préférait réellement le Pays Imaginaire, car il correspondait bien plus avec sa personnalité.

Xion, qui courait depuis un certain temps après la fée Clochette car il lui avait volé sa petite barrette en forme de cœur qui permettait de lui retenir les cheveux, remarqua enfin l'absence de ses amis. La jeune fille papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières, interdite.

 **\- Ils sont partis ?** demanda-t-elle à Peter qui fixait Clochette de nouveau cachée derrière les feuillages.

 **\- Il faut croire.**

 **\- Sans moi ?** s'étonna la noiraude, méfiante.

 **\- Tu sais, les garçons, ils ne pensent qu'à leur propre intérêt,** avança Pan.

Il détourna enfin les yeux de la petite fée et s'approche de Xion. Là, il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules, cherchant ainsi un certain contact avec elle. La Porteuse de Keyblade écarquilla légèrement les yeux, troublée par ce geste. Même ses amis n'étaient pas aussi tactiles avec elle !

 **\- Ils sont partis faire un tour de l'île,** expliqua le garçon vêtu de vert.

 **\- Sans me le dire ?** fit la noiraude, un léger sentiment de tristesse prenant place dans le fond de son cœur. **Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Peut-être parce qu'ils t'avaient oubliée.**

Oubliée. Ce mot résonna plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Oubliée. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Cela lui arrivait souvent, d'être oubliée, laissée de côté. Aussi ne douta-t-elle même pas des paroles saugrenues de Peter. Elle s'était persuadée, depuis des années, qu'elle était toujours laissée à part dans un groupe.

 **\- C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé leur offre quand ils m'ont proposé d'aller avec eux. Je leur ai dit que je resterai avec toi. Et puis ils sont partis.**

Tout en disant cela, Pan agrippait de plus en plus Xion, de sortes à ce que leurs visages puissent se rapprocher. Sentant que la situation commençait légèrement à lui échapper, la jeune fille se dégagea rapidement de son emprise.

 **\- Et bien, c'est gentil à toi d'avoir pensé à moi.**

La noiraude dirigea son regard en direction de la forêt. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec lui.

 **\- Peut-être que l'on peut encore les rattraper ?** proposa-t-elle, avec un léger espoir qu'il accepte.

 **\- Pas sûr,** dit-il en faisait la moue et croisant les bras sur son torse.

Xion se pinça les lèvres. Comment faire pour lui échapper ? Nouveau regard en direction de la forêt. Ce n'est pas parce que lui ne voulait pas y aller, qu'elle devait forcement se plier à sa volonté.

 **\- On peut toujours essayer… !** affirma-t-elle.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, Xion s'élança à toutes jambes à travers les arbres.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à la réserve des Indiens promettait d'être long. Ils durent pour commencer traverser la jungle ENTIEREMENT ce qui en soit semblait déjà être une terrible étape à affronter. D'autant plus que cette jungle tropicale contenait de nombreux branchages épais qu'il leur fallait impérativement éviter au risque de se retrouver lamentablement face contre terre. Trouvant cette zone périlleuse, Terra avait demandé à Sora de garder un maximum un œil sur le groupe, en occupant la dernière place de leur file indienne. Le châtain avait au départ quelque peu râlé, mais lorsque son aîné lui avait promis de l'abandonner seul dans la forêt et qu'il n'aurait ainsi plus aucune chance de voir un Indien, l'Élu avait accepté sans rien dire. Son ami putois avait même décidé de fuir la présence pourtant chaleureuse de ses bras, ce qui fit sentir le jeune garçon incroyablement seul.

Les garçons se heurtèrent à un premier obstacle : une cascade. Terra stoppa la marche en levant le bras, signe que plus personne ne devait bouger. Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, le brun invoque Terres Condamnées et, grâce à celle-ci parvint à créer une brèche dans la cascade pour permettre à ses jeunes protégés de passer sans encombre. Puis ils reprirent tranquillement leur route.

Terra passa sans aucuns soucis. Le Renard, l'Ours, et le Putois, de justesse. Mais lorsque ce fut au tour de Sora… La cascade se remit à déverser des torrents d'eau sur le jeune garçon. Ce dernier lâcha un long râle de protestation lorsque ses cheveux lui tombèrent violemment devant la figure.

 **\- Raaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai !**

Ne voyant plus où il mettait les pieds à causes de sa calamité capillaire, l'Élu effectua un pas devant lui. Sans y rencontrer le sol. Il en perdit l'équilibre, et tomba tête la première dans une petite rivière qui s'écoulait suite à la cascade. Sora en râla davantage.

Reprenant le plus rapidement contenance possible, le jeune garçon remarqua son groupe d'amis qui continuait à avancer, sans s'occuper de son sort.

 **\- Eh, mais attendez-moi !** s'écria-t-il en effectuant de grandes enjambées pour les rattraper.

Pour traverser la rivière, il leur fallait sauter de gros rochers. Tout au bout, à quelques mètres à peines, se trouvait un petit bout de terre qu'ils devaient atteindre.

Terra ordonna aux garçons de rester sur place, le temps qu'il puisse vérifier la stabilité de leur chemin de fortune. Sautant de rocher en rocher sans aucune difficulté, le Maître leur indiqua le feu vert pour le rejoindre. La roche lui semblait solide.

Ainsi, les garçons déguisés en animaux bondirent tour à tour pour rejoindre leur chef de fil, puis reprirent gaiement leur petite marche. Sans prêter une nouvelle fois attention à Sora resté en retrait. Tout comme ses amis, il sauta lui aussi de rocher en rocher, sans en éprouver la moindre difficulté. Seulement, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, en moment de grimper sur le dernier, de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un gros caillou. Mais d'un hippopotame ! Le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux, ahuri face à l'immensité de l'animal aquatique. Il ne savait pas réellement comment il devait réagir face à lui. Le jeune garçon se surprit à penser qu'il serait peut-être aussi docile que ses copains de la Jungle Profonde.

 **\- Hum…,** tenta-t-il renvoyant de nouveau son groupe d'amis lui échapper. **Tu voudrais bien me laisser passer. Parce que tu vois, mes amis là-bas s'en vont sans moi et… Non ! NON ! Pas ça !**

Effectivement, cet hippopotame devait être de la même famille que ceux présents dans les marais de le Jungle Profonde. Il essayait de lui manger les cheveux. Sans doute devait-i les prendre pour de la paille ou autre aliment nutritif. Les hippopotames mangeaient réellement de la paille ? Sora n'était pas expert et ne saurait donc pas l'affirmer ou le démentir.

Dans un geste désespéré, l'Élu invoqua Chaîne Royale, dans l'espoir de faire fuir l'animal. Mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas vouloir réagir. Tant pis. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas réellement d'autres échappatoires. Se concentra, le jeune garçon parvint à créer un sort de Glacier + qui piégea instantanément l'hippopotame dans la glace, l'empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement. Ainsi, Sora parvint tant bien que mal à grimper sur la structure glaciale et ainsi atteindre enfin le petit bout de terre. Mais ses amis avaient déjà disparu. Paniquant, le châtain se remit à courir à toute hâte droit devant lui, espérant qu'il ne s'était pas perdu !

Dans sa course folle, Sora ne remarqua pas l'immense rondin étendu au sol, en beau milieu du sentier. Il tomba tête la première pour la seconde fois de la journée.

 **\- Mais c'est clairement pas mon jour !** s'exclama-t-il en regardant ses bras et genoux écorchés.

Sora se redressa sur ses jambes en titubant, puis redémarra sa petite course, voulant à tout prix rejoindre des amis. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser déstabiliser par les éléments !

Plus loin, alors qu'il constatait qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans la forêt, Sora se demanda sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas perdu.

A bout de souffle, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber contre un gros rocher. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau à cause de l'eau et dans ses cheveux s'étaient réfugiés de nombreuses petites branches et quelques petits cailloux accessoirement.

Soupirant, Sora eut sans doute la pire idée que soit. Il venait de se rendre compte que depuis le début de ce voyage, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite photo, alors qu'il avait pris pour habitude d'en faire en rafale en compagnie de Donald et Dingo ! Il sortit donc de sa veston noir et rouge son Gummiphone, qui étrangement avait survécu à l'eau et autres nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait eu à affronter jusqu'ici. L'Élu déverrouilla son téléphone sur le mode photo, cherchant une pause convenable pour faire un selfie. Il trouvait sa tête abominable. Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur son visage. Il se trouva ridiculement craquant.

 **\- C'est dans la poche !** se réjouit-il.

Sora appuya sur le gros bouton pour prendre une photo. Puis il s'admira. Il ne pensait même plus à ses mais qu'il avait possiblement perdus, trop occuper à réfléchir aux hashtags qu'il afficherait ce soir sur Kingstragram.

Soudain, un détail étrange sur la photo attira son attention. C'était une espèce de grosse tâche brunâtre qui, à en croire son mouvement, se dirigeait dans sa direction à toute vitesse. Puis Sora sentit un souffle juste à côté de son oreille, accompagné d'un grognement. Ravalant lentement sa salive, l'Élu tourna lentement la tête, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent un… Ours ! Un vrai, en chair et en os ! Celui-ci ouvrit grand la gueule et lâcha un long cri sur le visage de Sora.

Pris d'une peur immense, Sora se leva d'un bond, et se mit à courir encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée en direction des hauts sapins qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

 **\- A L'AIIIIIIIDE !** hurlait-il à plein poumons.

Le châtain s'enfonça d'autant plus parmi les arbres, espérant ainsi semer son poursuivant qui avait prévu de faire de lui son déjeuner.

* * *

Xion, qui ne savait pas du tout où se trouvaient ses deux amis, arpentait différents sentiers de la forêt du Pays Imaginaire. Elle espérait, en raisonnant ainsi, trouver au bout d'un moment les deux autres Porteurs de Keyblades.

A force de marcher, la jeune fille constata que l'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait avait changé de décor. Alors que les arbres lui semblaient plutôt petits et fin au départ, les voici désormais haut de plusieurs mètres avec des branches épaisses et des feuilles gargantuesques. Cette partie-là ressemblait beaucoup trop à la Jungle Profonde à son goût, ce qui lui rappela de forts mauvais souvenirs. La noiraude espérait ne pas à avoir affronter une nouvelle fois Vanitas, car elle ne saurait pas si elle serait capable de le vaincre une fois de plus.

Tout à coup, alors que les seuls son lui parvenant étaient le petit gazouillis des oiseaux tropicaux et les cris des singes, Xion cru entendre de sortes de petits rires cristallins. Cette forêt était-elle habitée ? Ou bien en sortait-elle enfin ? En tout cas, une chose lui était sûre : ce n'était clairement pas les éclats de rire de Sora ou Terra. Ils étaient bien trop féminins pour cela !

Se dirigeant vers la provenance des voix, la jeune fille déboucha sur une espèce de petite crique. Il s'agissait d'un endroit tout à fait adorable. Une cascade s'écoulait dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un petit lac aux eaux incroyablement turquoise, rappelant fortement les deux pupilles de Riku. Au beau milieu de l'étendue d'eau se trouvaient quelques nénuphars où se reposaient tranquillement un couple de grenouilles vertes. Mais une chose dérangea fortement Xion dans ce fantastique tableau : la présence d'environ trois ou quatre… jeunes filles ? Non, elles n'étaient pas humaines. A la place de leurs jambes se trouvaient une queue de poisson dont les écailles se reflétaient joliment à la surface de l'eau.

 **\- Des sirènes !** s'exclama la noiraude, heureuse d'en rencontrer pour la toute première fois.

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement, et les têtes de toutes les jeunes filles à la queue de poisson se tournèrent d'un commun accord dans sa direction. Xion se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, réalisant qu'elle s'était possiblement exclamée un peu trop fort.

Une sirène aux longs cheveux blonds se détacha alors du groupe, et nagea en direction de la Porteuse de Keyblade. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se pensa assez proche.

 **\- Les filles, je crois que l'on a trouvé notre nouveau jouet,** annonça la sirène en s'adressant à ses sœurs.

 **\- Nouveau… jouet ?** fit la noiraude, étonnée.

Les autres jeunes filles s'approchèrent à leur tour. Puis, grâce à la puissance de leurs nageoires, elles commencèrent à éclabousser Xion. Cette dernière, pensant à un jeu, se mit à rigoler, tout en les suppliant d'arrêter. Mais, lorsque l'une lui attrapa la cheville pour la tirer dans le lac avec elle, l'ancienne marionnette comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas vraiment question d'un jeu. Et qu'elle réellement devenue un jouet pour ces étranges jeunes filles.

Xion tenta tant bien que mal de résister à leur prise et de rester les pieds sur terre, mais lorsqu'elles s'y prirent toutes quatre pour la faire tomber à l'eau, elle ne put éprouver plus aucune résistance, et dû se soumettre à leur volonté. La jeune fille tomba tête la première dans l'eau. Paniquant, et ne voulant pas mourir noyée, la noiraude essaya de remonter à la surface, mais les sirènes faisaient pression sur sa tête et l'empêchaient ainsi de remonter prendre une bouchée d'air frais. La Porteuse de Keyblade tentait tout de même de débattre, mais l'emprise des jeunes filles à la queue de poissons sur ses bras et chevilles était puissante. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer !

Pensant que son heure était enfin venue, Xion cessa de se débattre. Mourir noyée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle fin ! Morte pendant un combat pour protéger la paix, pourquoi pas, mais aussi ridiculement !

Puis, tout à coup, la jeune fille sentit que toute pression sur son corps s'était subitement envolée. Ayant repris le contrôle total de ses membres, la noiraude sortit immédiatement la tête de l'eau, et aspira une énorme bouffée d'air. Jamais elle n'aurait trouvé cela aussi bon de récupérer sa respiration !

Reprenant petit à petit connaissance du monde qui l'entourait, Xion remarqua que toutes les sirènes s'étaient regroupées près d'un gros rocher au milieu du lac. Voulant comprendre ce qui avait réussi à attirer leur attention plutôt que de la noyer, la jeune fille s'y approcha à son tour à la nage, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable des sirènes. Puis elle comprit. Bien sûr. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Sur le rocher était assis en tailleur Peter Pan, une flûte aux lèvres. Il semblait raconter une histoire aux jeunes filles à la queue de poissons, et celles-ci l'écoutaient attentivement, les yeux brillants. Xion ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici, bien qu'elle eût sa petite idée, mais elle le remercie tout de même intérieurement de l'avoir sauvée.

Sachant que ses amis ne se trouvaient pas ici, la noiraude entreprit de quitter le lac. Elle remonta sur le petit bout de terre par lequel elle était arrivée, ayant pour projet de retourner chercher ses compagnons dans la forêt.

 **\- Je te sauve la vie et aucun remerciement ?** fit la voix de Peter derrière elle. **Quel manque de politesse.**

Xion se figea sur place. Elle qui espérait s'enfuir en douce, c'était peine perdue. Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille se tourna vers son sauveur, un faux sourire scotché sur les lèvres.

 **\- Merci de me suivre partout où je vais, et merci de m'avoir sauvée d'une situation dont j'avais parfaitement le contrôle,** ironisa-t-elle.

 **\- Ah oui, tu en avais le contrôle ?** releva Pan en haussant un sourcil moqueur. **Je n'aurais pas vraiment dit ça.**

 **\- Crois ce que tu veux,** abandonna la noiraude.

 **\- Peter chéri, tu la connais ?** questionna une sirène à la longue chevelure rousse.

 **\- On peut dire ça.**

Xion leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait préféré ne pas le connaître. La même chose pour ces pestes de sirènes. Une chose était sûre : elle n'aimait définitivement pas les sirènes.

Déterminée à retrouver une bonne fois pour toute ses amis, la jeune fille effectua un pas pour se diriger en direction de la forêt, lorsque le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement. De lourds nuages gris prirent possession de l'espace céleste, et l'air devint immédiatement plus froid. Quelque chose d'étrange se tramait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** s'inquiéta une sirène aux cheveux noirs et bouclés.

Peter rangea sa flûte de Pan et observa l'espace autour de lui. Xion en fit de même, curieuse de savoir pourquoi ce changement soudain d'ambiance. Leurs yeux se posèrent en même temps sur l'océan non loin. Une petite barque qui semblait contenir trois personnes traversait tranquillement les eaux.

 **\- Crochet…,** vociféra le rouquin entre ses dents.

 **\- Le Capitaine Crochet !** s'affolèrent toutes les sirènes en même temps.

Prises de panique, elles s'enfoncèrent toutes dans les profondeurs du lac. Bon débarra !

 **\- Que manigance encore ce vieux poisson pourri ?!** lâcha Peter entre ses dents.

Intrigué, le jeune garçon voleta près d'un gros rocher calcaire pour mieux distinguer les deux autres personnes dans la barque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, ce qui inquiéta fortement Xion.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

 **\- Je crois que… Viens avec moi.**

 **\- Quoi ?** fit Xion, étonnée par la proposition.

 **\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, viens !**

Sans en dire plus, Pan s'envola en direction de la barque du Capitaine Crochet. Soupirant, la jeune fille se résigna tout de même à la suivre. Elle aussi était intriguée par sa présence sur ces eaux.

Xion bondit dans les airs et trouva une position adaptée pour voler correctement, suivant de près mais pas trop son guide.

 **\- C'est bien ce que je craignais…,** dit-il presque en murmurant.

La noiraude remarqua la présence d'une jeune fille dans le petit bateau de bois. Ses jolis cheveux d'obsidiennes étaient noués en deux tresses posées délicatement sur ses deux épaules. Sur sa tête était placée une couronne de plumes. Sa peau était également drôlement rouge. Xion trouvait cette jeune demoiselle incroyablement jolie.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** questionna la Porteuse de Keyblade.

 **\- Lily la Tigresse,** répondit immédiatement Peter. **La fille du chef Indien.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, mais sans doute rien de bon. On doit la sortir de là.**

L'on pouvait distinguer au loin un drôle de rocher une forme de crâne. Il semblait tellement gigantesque qu'il était possible d'y entrer à l'intérieur ! Et le capitaine Crochet, accompagné de son fidèle acolyte Monsieur Mouche, s'y approchaient en grand coups de rames.

Sans prévenir, Peter fonça à son tour en direction du rocher, Xion tentant de le suivre du mieux possible.

* * *

Arrivés sur un immense plateau sans sapins, Terra écarta grand les bras en croix, demandant ainsi à ses compagnons déguisés en animaux de s'arrêter. De drôles de pas gigantesques attirèrent son attention. Elles semblaient toutes fraîches. A qui pouvaient-elles bien appartenir ?

 **\- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?** demanda le garçon déguisé en Ours.

Sans rien dire, le brun s'accroupit au sol, et tenta de suivre du regard où menaient ces empruntes. Elles conduisaient en directement d'un sapin planté en plein milieu de la zone.

 **\- Restez ici, je vais aller vérifier quelque chose…,** ordonna gentiment le Maître de la Keyblade.

Le jeune homme suivit à la loupe les traces encrées dans le sol, jusqu'à se retrouver face au petit sapin. Terra fronça soudainement les sourcils. Sous l'arbre, il trouva une paire de drôles de pieds rouges et gigantesques.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que…,** débuta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- A L'AIIIIIIIDE !** s'écria soudainement une voix à l'arrière.

Faisant volte-face, le brun remarqua avec surprise que se dirigeait vers eux à la vitesse de l'éclair un Sora les bras en l'air, complètement paniqué. Celui-ci, qui courait sans prendre attention à l'environnement tout autour de lui, percuta de plein fouet le petit groupe d'enfants. Ils tombèrent tous à terre lorsque le boulet de canon humain les heurta. Au moins, l'Élu avait fini sa course folle.

Terra fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Sora avait arrêté de les suivre ? I n'avait même pas remarqué son absence !

Soudain, un cri aigu déchira le silence de la forêt. Puis le brun sentit quelque chose lui sauter sur le dos. Des jambes enroulèrent son torse, un bras enlaça le tour de son coup, l'empêchant presque de respirant, tandis qu'on lui martelait la tête.

 **\- Les Indiens !** s'exclama le Renard, en proie à la panique.

Les garçons tentèrent tous de s'enfuir, mais les hommes à la peau rouge semblaient bien plus rapides. Les enfants déguisés en animaux furent rapidement capturés par les Indiens. Terra également car il avait été surpris dès le début à cause de Sora. Le châtain, quant à lui, était poursuivi par un Indien qui faisait des grands gestes tout en essayant de l'attraper. Mais l'Élu courait à toute vitesse autour de la zone, ne souhaitant pas se faire avoir aussi facilement que ses autres amis !

Fuir un seul homme, il savait faire. Deux, trois, pourquoi pas. Mais quand ils se mirent à cinq à le courser, Sora sentit son rythme cardiaque résonner au niveau de ses tempes. Que pouvait-il faire désormais pour les semer ?!

Tout à coup, quelque chose d'étrange se rua sur lui tel un taureau. Sora n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là ! Un Indien s'était caché derrière un sapin et avait attendu que sa proie soit assez proche de lui pour lui sauter dessus et ainsi l'immobiliser au sol. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune garçon sentit le poids d'environ trois ou quatre hommes à la peau rouge le tenir paralysé à terre, tandis que d'autres s'occupaient de lui lier les poignets et les chevilles sur un gros bâton en bois, pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Terra et les autres garçons, quant à eux, avaient tous les poignets attachés grâce à une grosse corde qui les reliait tous entre eux.

Qui est-ce qui avait eu l'idée d'aller voir les Indiens déjà ?


	29. Les Oracles

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **/!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : **_C'est les vacances ! :D Je vais pouvoir être plus productive ! ^^_**

Note 3 : ** _Beaucoup de révélations et de mystères dans ce chapitre, je m'excuse..._**

Note 4 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Les Oracles**

Enfermée dans une cellule sombre et humide, Aqua, attachée au mur par les poignets, en position assise, fixait la paille laissée à l'abandon dans un coin, pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Accusée pour trahison ? Qu'est-ce que Xion entendait par là ? L'aurait-elle confondue avec une de ses anciennes soldates ? Cela lui paraissait évident. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait le confirmer pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Parce que ce monde était trop complexe, la raison devait l'être elle aussi.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas. Aucune réaction de sa part. La Maître de la Keyblade semblait comme en état de transe, impassible, le regard vide, sans émotion, sans vie. On pourrait d'ailleurs le croire, si on ne faisait pas attention à sa poitrine qui se soulevait de temps en temps pour respirer.

Quelqu'un s'arrêta face aux barreaux de sa cellule. N'ayant pas les clefs sur lui, l'invité surprise métamorphosa sa Keyblade puis ouvrit les grilles. Il prit ensuite le soin de bien fermer à double tour derrière lui. Sans doute souhaitait-il ne pas être dérangé. Puis le personnage s'avança vers Aqua avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme de sa main gauche et la força et le regarder.

 **\- Tu es dans un triste état,** lui dit-il.

Aqua semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits, mais elle n'était pas pour autant tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

 **\- Terra… ?** articula la jeune femme faiblement. **Pourquoi… ? Espèce de traître.**

Un rire sournois secoua l'ancien rebelle.

 **\- Traître ? Mmh… On peut dire ça, oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi… ? C'était tes amis non ?**

La bleue commençait à se remémorer petit à petit ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Le plan de Kairi pour sauver Naminé, le bal dans le château de Xion aux côté de Terra et Riku, puis son combat face au brun et sa trahison. Une flamme de colère recommençait à naître dans le fond de ses yeux azurés.

 **\- Je marche au plus offrant,** dit-il sur un ton fier. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon histoire.**

Pour plus de confort, Terra se laissa tomber au sol juste devant la prisonnière de la reine.

 **\- Ma femme et moi étions autrefois de simples bourgeois, lorsque Kairi devait monter sur le trône. Puis Xion monta son coup d'État, forçant sa jeune sœur à l'exil en compagnie de ses deux soldats préférés. Sora et Riku. Les années passèrent. Puis, un beau jour, nous nous sommes disputés sur le camp qui allait gagner cette stupide guerre pour le pouvoir. La reine, ou les rebelles ? Aqua avait choisi la reine sans hésiter. Elle ne croyait pas que les rebelles avaient ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de rivaliser avec une sorcière. Pour me le prouver, elle s'engagea dans l'armée. Ma femme gravit les échelons rapidement. Puis elle est morte pendant une bataille. Tuée par Sora. Un rebelle. Il y a de cela cinq ans. J'ai donc juré de prendre un jour ma revanche, même si elle prendrait des années. J'ai donc rejoint les rebelles et je me suis lié d'amitié avec ce Sora. Je devais gagner sa confiance. Puis un jour, nous sommes tous les deux partis en éclaireurs sur ordre de Kairi. Je l'ai assassiné. Avec de la magie. J'ai fait croire à Kairi que c'était un tour de la reine. Elle m'a crue, la naïve. Je comptais encore rester quelques jours parmi eux pour ne pas paraître suspect. Puis tu es arrivée. Tu lui ressembles tellement.**

Terra lui caressa lentement la joue. Il lui passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Aqua ne disait rien. Du moins pour l'instant, elle se retenait. Elle cherchait à connaître la fin de l'histoire pour mieux comprendre son geste. Elle avait cependant une petite idée en tête. Mais la jeune femme refusait de la laisser germer.

 **\- Avec toi à mes côtés, c'était un peu comme si je l'avais retrouvée. Sauf que tu as refusé toutes mes avances. Alors j'ai dû employer la manière forte. Juste avant notre mission, j'ai prévenu Xion de notre plan. Je n'avais plus rien à faire chez les rebelles. La reine me remercia puis me demanda ce que je voulais en échange. Toi bien évidemment.**

Aqua serra les dents. Elle le savait.

 **\- Nous avons donc ce que nous voulions. Xion détient un rebelle, et moi, je t'ai toi. Ta mise à mort, c'était un prétexte pour te garder ici en attendant que je vienne te chercher. Et me voici. J'espère que tu es prête pour le voyage** **qui t'attends, ma chère.**

Terra caressa de son pouce les lèvres de sa convoitise. La jeune femme évitait le regard de cet homme. Il la dégoûtait. Sans crier gare, le brun plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aqua faisait tout pour se débarrasser de son emprise, mais ce dernier insistait fortement. Il essayait de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres pour y insérer sa langue. Le brun commença également à balader ses mains un peu partout sur son corps. Ses cheveux. Sa joue. Son cou. Ses épaules. Ses bras. Sa poitrine. S'en était trop. Rassemblant les rares forces qui lui restait, la jeune femme se débattit à l'aide de ses jambes. Son pied frappa là où il le fallait. Aqua savait où faire mal. Terra, avec un cri aiguë, se recula vivement.

 **\- Sale sorcière !** lui hurla-t-il.

Il leva de nouveau la main, mais ce n'était pas pour la caresser cette fois, mais pour la frapper. Sans doute avait-on entendu la gifle depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme matérialisa de nouveau sa Keyblade pour déverrouiller la cellule. Il sortit sans dire un seul mot.

Seule, dans le noir. Aqua se repassait la scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête. Les larmes coulaient sans retenues le longs de ses joues. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. La bleue pensa alors à son Terra. Elle mourrait d'envie de le retrouver. L'être doux et sensible, incapable de lever la main sur une femme. Pas comme le Terra de ce monde. Il était immonde et cruel. Aqua se jura que si jamais elle recroisait sa route, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains. En tout cas, il n'était un aucun cas question pour elle de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer à Roxas et Riku. Personne n'allait être au courant de cette histoire. Pas même son Terra. Il risquerait de ne pas le supporter. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à rester en vie.

Elle resta en état de confusion des heures durant. Puis des pas rapides se firent entendre. Débouchèrent devant sa cellule deux soldats noirs. Ils portaient leurs heaumes de chevaliers, aussi Aqua ne parvint pas à reconnaître leurs visages. L'un d'eux ouvrit la cellule, s'approcha de la prisonnière et l'empoigna fermement par le bras, la forçant à se redresser.

 **\- L'heure du jugement a sonné. J'espère pour toi que la Reine t'a réservé le pire traitement de faveur qu'il soit.**

A cause du casque, la magicienne n'arriva même pas à identifier son geôlier par sa voix.

Le deuxième soldat noir lui enfila un sac en toile sur la tête, tout en lui liant les poignets derrière son dos. Aqua n'essayait même pas de se débattre. Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

La première chose que vit Riku en sortant de la grotte fut une immense table taillée à même l'écorce d'un arbre. A en croire par les immenses chênes qui entouraient toute la zone, le jeune homme se trouvait en plein cœur d'une forêt. Mais il ignorait dans quel monde il demeurait. Malgré la différence d'arbres, peut-être était-ce encore la Forêt des Nains ? Difficile à affirmer.

Autour de la table étaient assis quatre drôles de personnages. Tout comme la jeune femme en rose qui l'avait accueilli dès son réveil, ils portaient tous trois de longues toges de couleur différentes, ainsi qu'un masque d'animal qui cachait leur visage. De là où il se trouvait, l'argenté cru apercevoir un Ours, un Serpent, un Léopard ainsi qu'une Licorne en plus du Loup plus tôt. Qui étaient ces gens ? Leur voulaient-ils du bien ? Riku n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux dans son monde d'origine.

La jeune femme au masque de Loup l'incita à s'approcher de ses confrères. Le Maître de la Keyblade obéit, non sans quelques réticences au début. Il garda la main à la garde de son épée au cas où il aurait besoin de se défendre face à eux.

Quelques pas supplémentaires lui suffirent pour que ses yeux captent la présence de deux autres personnes. Adossé contre un arbre se trouvait Ventus. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine et paupières closes, il semblait s'être volontairement écarté du groupe. Quand à l'autre, il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée au bal. Riku l'avait reconnue grâce à ses pupilles opalines si particulières. D'un bleu presque transparents. Ils brillaient de mille feux. Cette étrange jeune fille était penchée près de l'homme – enfin, cela Riku le supposait – au masque de Léopard. Des papiers étaient éparpillés devant eux, mais l'argenté ignorait ce qu'ils contenaient.

Lorsque les hommes aux masques remarquèrent que revenait leur camarade en compagnie de Riku, ils levèrent tous le regard dans sa direction. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. C'était étrange d'être dévisagé par des animaux. La brune et l'homme au masque de Léopard rangèrent immédiatement les feuilles. Riku se saurait sans doute jamais ce qu'elles étaient.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à leur hauteur que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manqua Aqua et Roxas à l'appel. Kairi et Terra étaient absents également. Tout comme lui, est-ce qu'ils dormaient également ? Riku en doutait fort, vu la mine sombre qu'arborait Ventus. Quelque chose s'était-il passé au château sans qu'il en soit informé ? Une chose pour l'instant lui parut évidente : un élément important lui échappait.

 **\- J'imagine que tu es en quête de réponses,** débuta l'homme au masque de Licorne.

L'argenté ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, mais de sa capuche ressortait une sorte de crinière bleue rappelant fortement celle d'un cheval.

 **\- Où sont Aqua et Roxas ?** démarra de but en blanc le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

 **\- Patience,** déclara une voix de femme, celle qui portait le masque du Serpent.

Sa voix était calme et posée. Elle inspirait presque la confiance. Mais Riku savait qu'il ne pouvait se fier à personne dans ce monde.

 **\- Les réponses que tu cherches te viendront en temps voulu,** poursuivit-elle toujours sous le même ton.

 **\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que nous avons à t'apprendre,** déclara cette fois-ci une voix forte et puissance.

Cette fois-ci, c'était l'homme au masque d'Ours qui venait de prendre la parole. Au vu de sa carrure imposante, Riku se promit de ne pas lui chercher de misère. Il perdrait à coup sûr un combat face à lui.

 **\- Ne serait-il pas plus sage de nous présenter dans un premier temps ?** conseilla le jeune homme sous le masque du Léopard.

 **\- Je trouve cette idée excellent !** s'exclama subitement la jeune fille du bal.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle dans un commun accord. Elle rougit et baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre la parole pour exprimer une chose si peu intéressante.

 **\- Azalea a raison,** intervint la jeune femme au masque de Loup.

Azalea. Enfin Riku pouvait mettre un nom sur ce visage qu'il trouvait si charmant. Azalea. Un prénom qui sonnait si doux à ses oreilles. Azalea.

La jeune femme vêtue de rose se leva, une paume plaquée sur la table et l'autre main près du cœur.

 **\- Mon nom est Maître Ava,** se présenta-t-elle.

Riku acquiesça en signe de compréhension. Puis les autres personnages en firent de même. Il apprit ainsi que la Licorne répondait au nom de Maître Ira, le Serpent Maître Invy, l'Ours Maître Aced et enfin le Léopard Maître Gula. Ces noms lui disaient vaguement quelque chose… Peut-être que Yen Sid lui avait déjà parlé d'eux par le passé ? Il demanderait directement son avis au grand Sage une fois de retour à la Contrée du Départ.

 **\- Nous sommes les Oracles de ce Monde,** expliqua Ira.

 **\- Nous sommes également en connaissance de notre condition à tous,** compléta Invy, toujours avec ce même timbre de voix très calme.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Leur condition ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

 **\- Tu sembles sceptique, jeune Maître de la Keyblade,** releva Gula.

 **\- Vous savez que je…,** commença-t-il, surpris.

 **\- Que tu es Maître de la Keyblade ?** fit Aced. **Mon garçon, nous le sommes tous ici.**

Tous des Maîtres de la Keyblades ?! Mais comment Riku avait-il pu ignorer leur existence jusqu'ici ?! Azalea aussi… ? Il essaya de capter son regard à l'autre bout de la table, mais la jeune fille fixait le sol, mains dans le dos, comme pensive. Ou gênée d'être ici.

 **\- Nous comprenons ta surprise,** sourit Ava. **Nous, les Oracles, les premiers Maîtres de la Keyblade, savons tout de ce monde. Et du tient également.**

Les premiers Maîtres. Mais oui bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu les oublier aussi rapidement ! Il avait lu tellement d'histoires à leurs sujets ! Jamais il n'aurait cru les avoir un jour en face de lui, et encore moins pouvoir discuter avec eux… !

 **\- Attendez…,** commença à comprendre Riku, paumes plaquées contre l'écorce de l'arbre géant, **donc vous savez que nous sommes dans un livre ?**

 **\- Bien évidement,** répondit Aced, qui pour lui semblait être une évidence tout à fait banale.

 **\- Nous t'avons bien dit que nous savions tout,** enchaîna Ira. **Mais il nous est impossible de le communiquer à qui que ce soit.**

Riku n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander la raison. Elle lui paraissait tellement évidente. Les gens risquaient de paniquer s'ils apprenaient la vérité.

 **\- Cependant, nous avons été trahis,** annonça Invy. **Par l'un des nôtres qui a divagué l'information. Quelqu'un d'autre le sait. Et cette personne cherche désormais à inverser le cours de son destin.**

Tous les regards convergèrent vers un même centre d'attention. Le Maître au masque de Léopard. C'était lui, le traître ? Ou bien était-ce encore une autre histoire ? Gula serra les poings et baissa la tête, sans doute de honte. Le jeune garçon soupira.

 **\- Je suis fatigué de raconter cette histoire,** dit-il. **Azalea, veux-tu bien le faire à ma place ?**

La jeune fille sortit soudainement de ses pensées. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

 **\- Moi ? Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix ?**

 **\- Je te fais confiance,** confirma le Maître en se tournant vers la brune.

 **\- Comme vous voulez…**

Azalea se râcla la gorge, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prête à conter la petite histoire que Riku était patiemment de connaître.

 **\- Vois-tu,** débuta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'argenté, **chaque Oracle peut choisir, s'il le désire bien entendu, un apprenti. Mais pour cela, il faut posséder le don de maîtriser une Keyblade. Je suis par exemple l'apprentie de Maître Ava, tandis que Sirius est l'élève de Maître Invy.**

 **\- Sirius ?** répéta Riku en levant un sourcil.

Au même moment, une masse plutôt imposante tomba du haut d'un arbre. Ou plutôt, sauta du haut d'une branche d'un chêne et vint se posa avec classe à quelques centimètres à peine du meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade reconnu le jeune homme du bal. Le frère d'Azalea, c'était bien cela ?

 **\- C'est moi, Sirius,** se présenta-t-il en se relevant. **Enchanté.**

Le dit Sirius lui tendit une main. Riku et lui échangèrent une rapide accolade de présentation.

 **\- Je vous dérange ?** fit Azalea en se raclant la gorge.

 **\- Désolé, Aza, tu peux reprendre ton histoire,** autorisa le noiraud en allant s'asseoir sur la table sans aucune gène.

 **\- Je disais donc : chaque Maître peut prendre un apprenti du moment que celui-ci peut invoquer une Keyblade. Il y a quelques mois maintenant je dirai, Maître Gula a trouvé par hasard un jeune garçon errant dans les bois. Il pouvait manipuler une drôle de Keyblade et venait tout comme toi d'un autre monde que le notre. Sa Keyblade était aussi noire que les Ténèbres et rouge comme le sang.**

 **\- Je l'ai immédiatement trouvé suspect,** intervint Sirius.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Maître Gula pensait qu'il serait préférable qu'il reste avec nous. Son séjour en notre compagnie a dû durer quoi, deux semaines ?**

 **\- Tu exagères, au moins un mois !** railla son frère.

 **\- J'ai une très mauvaise notion du temps !** se défendit Azalea. **Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, il est parti du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Nous lui avons bien sûr révélé la vérité sur notre monde.**

 **\- Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'a révélé à son tour à Xion,** annonça Ventus à l'arrière.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune garçon, bras croisés sur le torse, haussa un sourcil. Le pire fut sans doute le regard de glace et de haine que lui lança le brune au même moment.

 **\- Quoi ?** fit Ven, gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé.

 **\- Tu as divulgué toute ma belle fin ! C'était le moment où il devait se dire : « Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'elle catastrophe ! » A cause de toi, tout est tombé à l'eau !**

Riku, son menton pris entre son pouce et son index, fronçait les sourcils face à la concentration.

 **\- Ce Porteur de Keyblade,** releva-t-il, toujours en pleine réflexion, **qui était-ce ?**

 **\- Vanitas** , répondit Sirius de but en blanc.

L'argenté ouvrit de grand yeux. Vanitas ?! Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Sora ne l'avait pas détruit à la Nécropole des Keyblades ?! Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans ce monde ?!

Riku secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Pas question ne s'interroger trop sur ce sujet pour l'instant. Il restait encore l'absence d'Aqua et Roxas à expliquer.

 **\- Et mes compagnons,** fit-il remarquer, **savez-vous où ils sont ?**

Ira ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé à la dernière seconde par Ventus :

 **\- C'est trop long. JE prends les choses en mains à partir de maintenant. Je vais à l'essentiel. Terra était un traître depuis le début à en croire les dires de Sirius qui la vu s'en prendre à Aqua. Roxas est resté au château, tout comme Aqua. Ils sont tous deux prisonniers de Xion. La mission sauvetage est un échec.**

Riku eut du mal à accepter toutes ces informations d'un seul coup. La seule chose qu'il parvint à retenir fut que ses deux mais étaient toujours au Domaine Enchanté et que Terra était apparemment un traître. C'était déjà un bon début.

 **\- Et Kairi ?** questionna l'argenté qui ne la voyait pas non plus. **Où est-elle ?**

 **\- Encore là quelques heures plus tôt,** expliqua Ven. **Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ici les bras croisés. Alors elle est partie chercher Naminé.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Elle y est retournée seule ?! Mais c'est de la folie !** s'énerva presque le Maître de la Keyblade. **Et Aqua et Roxas, on ne peut pas les laisser seuls là-bas ! On doit y aller à notre tour !**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas si simple,** intervint Invy.

Riku fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

 **\- Vois-tu mon garçon, nous sommes dans une dimension où le temps n'existe pas. Il peut se passer des semaines dans le monde réel qu'il ne s'est toujours pas écoulé une seule seconde ici,** expliqua Aced.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, telles deux soucoupes qui manquaient de tomber à n'importe quel moment de ses cavités oculaires. Les lois du temps de cet endroit ressemblaient beaucoup trop au Domaine des Ténèbres. Repensant à ce lieu sombre lui provoqua quelques frissons dans le dos. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait y retourner !

 **\- Détends-toi, ce n'est qu'une expression,** plaisanta Azalea.

 **\- Je ne trouve pas vraiment ça très drôle.**

Tout à coup, le regard opalin de la jeune fille se fit plus sombre. Attend, Riku venait-il réellement de la… vexer ? Il lui en fallait peu pour la mettre dans tous ses états !

 **\- Et comment fait-on si l'on veut sortir d'ici ?** demanda l'argenté, sentait son impatience prendre le dessus.

 **\- Il te faut un cristal,** informa Sirius.

 **\- Génial. Et où est-ce qu'on en trouve ?**

 **\- Nul part. Ce sont nous, les Oracles, qui les fabriquons,** annonça Ava.

 **\- Et malheureusement pour toi, nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'en concevoir pour le moment,** termina Gula.

Riku soupira tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Génial. Le voici désormais bloqué dans un lieu où le temps n'existait pas tandis que ses amis devaient sans doute endurer mille et unes souffrances dans le château de Xion !

 **\- Et Kairi,** releva le Maître de la Keyblade, **comment s'est-elle enfuie ?**

 **\- Partie avec le seul cristal qui nous restait,** informa Azalea sans le regarder.

La jeune fille s'était assise sur la table, près de Gula, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

 **\- Et que vous faut-il pour en créer ?** s'impatienta Riku.

Les Prophètes se regardèrent tour à tour, incertains. Devaient-ils le lui révéler ?

 **\- De la Lux,** dit le Maître sous le masque de Serpent. **D'ordinaire, en envoie Azalea et Sirius en chercher, car seuls des Porteurs de Keyblades peuvent en récolter.**

 **\- Super, vous en avez quatre sous les bras,** ironisa Riku. **Ven, tu viens avec nous.**

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

 **\- Temps que je peux être utile…,** dit-il sans réel entrain dans le fond de sa voix.

Sirius et Azalea descendirent tous les deux en même temps d'un bond de la table. Ils s'approchèrent des deux autres Porteurs de Keyblade, bras croisés sur le poitrine.

 **\- On sera vos guides, donc,** informa le jeune garçon.

 **\- Le chemin ne sera pas long, mais l'arrivée risque d'être éprouvante,** ajouta Azalea. **Vous voulez toujours venir avec nous ?**

Riku hocha affirmativement la tête, déterminé. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses deux amis.

* * *

Le sac en toile sur la tête, Aqua ne voyait rien à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Les mains enchaînées derrière son dos et les chevilles reliées à des poids l'empêchaient de se défendre et de prendre la fuite. Deux gardes noir de la méchante reine, les mêmes qui étaient venus la chercher dans sa cellule, lui agrippaient fermement les bras, la guidant jusqu'au bûcher et s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne tente pas de s'enfuir. La bleue se concentrait cependant sur les sons qui l'entouraient. Elle entendait les chaînes la suivant au moindre mouvement, les pas des soldats ainsi que les siens et un sombre ricanement. Celui de Xion. Rien d'autre. La jeune femme s'attendait à recevoir des insultes de toutes part pour "trahison", comme le lui avait fait comprendre la reine. Mais rien. Les spectateurs, s'il y en avait, ne pipaient mot. Pourquoi ? Quel pouvait bien être la raison de ce mutisme ?

Aqua sentit soudain des escaliers en bois lui barrer le chemin. Sûrement l'estrade sur laquelle elle allait bientôt être assassinée.

 **\- Monte,** ordonna alors le garde à sa droite.

La bleue se retint de lui hurler qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui donner des ordres. Sa mort approchant à grand pas, la jeune femme semblait avoir surmonté son état de transe.

Elle monta les marches une par une, ralentissant le plus possible pour retarder sa mort. Une fois en haut, la jeune femme fut conduite dans un tas de paille puis attachée autour d'un piquet en bois. Les deux gardes la lâchèrent enfin lorsque la reine prit la parole.

 **\- Mes très chers sujets,** commença-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans le fond de sa voix. **Aujourd'hui est un triste jour pour notre royaume.**

A la manière avec laquelle elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase, Aqua serra les dents. Il était évident qu'elle ne se parlait qu'à elle-même. Cette version de Xion n'avait que faire de l'avis de son peuple. Elle agissait uniquement dans son propre intérêt. La Maître de la Keyblade savait parfaitement que tous ici ne voulaient pas de sa mort, car tous savaient qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

 **\- Comme vous le savez tous, un de nos plus fidèle allié nous a trompé en rejoignant ces stupides Rebelles.**

Xion s'approcha ensuite de sa prisonnière et retira d'un coup sec le sac en toile de la tête d'Aqua. Cette dernière baissa immédiatement la tête. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire. Mais la noiraude la releva instantanément, la forçant à regarder son peuple dans le blanc des yeux. La reine sourit machiavéliquement puis reprit :

 **\- Je sais. Vous vous dites sûrement : "Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi la Générale Aqua ferait-elle une telle chose ?"**

Terra ne lui avait donc pas menti. Il existait bel et bien autrefois une version d'elle-même qui servait la Reine dans ses sombres desseins. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? La jeune femme avait beau déplacer son regard sur toute la foule regroupée autour d'elle, elle ne parvint pas à le trouver. Et fort heureusement !

La sorcière déplaça son regard vers la bleue. Son éclat machiavéliquement azuré n'avait rien de comparable avec la gentillesse des pupilles de la Xion qu'elle connaissait. La souveraine déclara :

 **\- Je te laisse une dernière chance. Dis-moi où se cachent les Rebelles !**

Aqua racla alors sa gorge et cracha au visage de son interlocutrice. Les habitants lâchèrent tous un petit cri de surprise. Même si elle le savait, jamais elle ne le lui dévoilerait.

 **\- Jamais !** s'écria la jeune femme avec courage. **Plutôt mourir que de livrer mes camarades !**

Xion, dans un excès de colère, essuya d'un revers de manche la salive et gifla celle qu'elle prenait pour son ancienne générale.

 **\- Cela peut s'arranger... !**

La reine leva de nouveau sa main et fit apparaître cette fois-ci une boule de feu. Aqua ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer. La noiraude allait la lancer pour commencer à embraser son bûché humain, lorsqu'une flèche vint se planter à côté de son pied gauche. Nouveau cri de surprise de la part du peuple. Désemparée, Xion balança son regard noir de colère sur la foule.

 **\- Qui a osé ?!** s'écria la méchante reine, hors d'elle.

 **\- Moi !**

Sur le haut d'une petite tourelle appartenant à un rempart se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, un arc pointé vers la reine.

 **\- Relâche-la,** ordonna Kairi sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

 **\- Sinon quoi ?** ironisa Xion qui ne semblait pas décidée à plier face à ses menaces.

 **\- Sinon cette flèche ira droit dans ton cœur.**

Xion rigola à plein poumon.

 **\- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas assassiner ta propre sœur ?**

Les habitants se lancèrent des regards incompréhensibles, l'air perdus. Les princesses Kairi et Naminé étaient mortes lors d'un voyage d'affaire, non ? C'était ce qu'avait annoncé Xion, en tout cas !

L'auburn serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de plan, à partir d'ici. Cependant, une dernière option s'offrait à elle.

 **\- Je te propose un marché,** dit-elle en baissant son arc. **Je me livre au nom de tous mes camarades et tu ne dois en aucun cas t'en prendre à eux.**

Xion parut réfléchir un instant. Le plan de sa grande sœur devait forcément avoir une faille. Un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de la noiraude.

 **\- D'accord,** sembla-t-elle capituler.

La souveraine leva une main, une nouvelle boule feu s'y créa.

 **\- Gardes ! Tuez les tous ! Je m'occupe de ma sœur !** ordonna-t-elle.

Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de passer son accord, alors pourquoi cherchait-elle encore à les tuer ?! L'auburn ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ! La jeune fille sauta dans la grande cour puis se dirigea vers l'estrade. Sa sœur s'approchait de plus en plus et elle devait impérativement sauver Aqua avant que les gardes ne la tue ! Elle fit apparaître à la surprise de tous sa Keyblade et déverrouilla les chaînes retenant son amie. Kairi rejoignit ensuite la bleue et lui confia une sorte de cristal de couleur azuré.

 **\- Il ne peut servir qu'une fois et qu'à une seule personne,** expliqua-t-elle. **Il va t'emmener dans un lieu en dehors du temps. Tous les autres sont déjà là-bas. Assure à tout le monde que tu vas bien.**

 **\- Mais, et toi ?**

 **\- Je vais m'en sortir,** dit-elle.

L'auburn dématérialisa ensuite Appel du Destin et récupérera son arc. Les gardes noirs commençaient de plus en plus à s'approcher d'elles.

 **\- Vite !** la pressa Kairi.

Aqua serra fort le cristal et ferma les yeux, un lourd pincement au cœur. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Kairi seule face à son sort. Une fumée bleue l'entoura alors et une fois celle-ci dissipée, la jeune femme disparue.

* * *

Quatre des Oracles étaient assis autour de l'immense table. Les poings posés délicatement, le regard baissé, tous semblaient en grande réflexion. Ils savaient quelque chose que les Porteurs de Keyblades ignoraient.

Le Maître au masque de Serpent sortit de la grotte et retourna s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

 **\- Comment se porte-t-elle ?** s'enquit Ava.

 **\- Son état est stable,** affirma Invy. **Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Tout comme Riku, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques jours.**

La jeune femme au masque de Loup se contenta de sourire tout en soupirant. Aqua était apparue comme par magie devant eux, quelques minutes plus tôt, serrant fort contre elle un cristal bleu. Celui volé par Kairi plus tôt.

 **\- Des explications s'imposeront à son réveil,** annonça Aced.

 **\- Puisque nous parlons d'explications, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre une chose au clair,** dit Ira en se levant, les deux paumes posés sur l'écorce géant leur servant de table.

 **\- De quelles natures ?** questionna Gula.

 **\- Tu veux parler de son retour ?** vérifia Invy.

Ira approuva d'un hochement de tête.

 **\- Il n'est certes pas apparu dans notre monde, mais il menace le leur,** reprit l'Oracle au masque de Licorne.

 **\- Tu crois qu'il cherchera à le retrouver ?** s'inquiéta Ava en se levant subitement.

 **\- C'est écrit dans le Livre des Prophéties,** rappela le Maître au masque de l'Ours.

 **\- S'il met la main sur la boite, et que les Porteurs de Keyblades réunissent tous les fragments…,** réfléchit Gula à voix haute.

 **\- Alors son retour est assuré,** termina Invy. **Ces trois Porteurs de Keyblades ne sont pas apparu ici par hasard.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'ils détiennent le Livre des Prophéties,** comprit Ava en se rasseyant.

 **\- Et que leur chemin devait rencontrer celui de Sirius et Azalea,** affirma Ira. **Dans une version certes différentes, mais leur destinées devaient se croiser à un moment où un autre. Ils sont liés.**

Tout à coup, tous les Maîtres levèrent la tête en même temps. Ils l'avaient sentit. Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer.

 **\- Quelqu'un a réussi à entrer !** s'inquiéta le Prophète à la tête de Léopard.

Ira serra les poings.

 **\- Maudite Reine,** pesta-t-il. **Jusqu'où iras-tu pour détruire ce qu'il peut potentiellement te nuire ?**

 **\- Ira, que fait-on ?** questionna Invy, toujours sur un ton aussi.

Contre tout attente, l'Oracle à la tête de Licorne se contenta de se rasseoir, comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup. Azalea, Sirius et les deux autres sauront quoi faire.**


	30. Vaisseau Nescients

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **/!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : ** _J'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! J'ai mis trois jours pour écrire la première partie, mais les deux suivantes, il ne m'a fallu qu'une petite matinée... XD_**

Note 3 : ** _Au programme, un peu d'humour, "naissance" d'un possible couple (vous savez qu'avec moi, rien n'est joué d'avance ! XD), et un Vanitas qui semble avoir des tendances écologiques. Non, mais genre vraiment, peut-être que vous allez comprendre, il le dit pas exactement, mais on le comprend. Enfin, je pense..._**

Note 4 : ** _Sinon, on attaque le dernier monde Disney de ce tome. Vous êtes tristes, hein, avouez-le ! x) Ce qui veut aussi dire que le tome 1 voit enfin la fin arriver à grands pas... !_**

Note 5 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

 **Vaisseau Nescients**

Le Vaisseau Gummi était entré dans une espèce de hangar géant à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau tout aussi grand. Ne répondant plus commandes, les Porteurs de Keyblades avaient dû utiliser leurs armes pour pouvoir ouvrir le sas.

Lea fut le premier à poser pied à terre. Ou plutôt sur le sol métallique. Mains sur les hanches, le jeune homme observa les lieux d'un œil scrutateur, cherchant à comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Pour l'instant, cet endroit semblait vide, aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi ils avaient été attirés jusqu'ici. Tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut les grosses caisses vertes et roses dans la salle suivante ainsi qu'un panneau de contrôle gardés par deux sortes de petits canons visiblement à l'arrêt. Tout comme le Palais des Rêves, ce monde semblait vide.

 **\- Quelqu'un sait où nous sommes ?** demanda Lea à ses deux camarades qui sortaient à leur tour du Vaisseau Gummi.

Kairi lui répondit négativement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ventus, quant à lui, s'approcha doucement, et, croisant les bras derrière la tête, déclara :

 **\- On est dans un vaisseau.**

 **\- Merci pour cette réponse lumineuse, Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout !** nargua le rouquin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. **Non, mais plus sérieusement.**

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils tout en affichant une drôle de petite moue. Kairi et Lea penchèrent la tête sur le côté à l'unisson, tous deux intrigués par sa réponse future. Ven se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, gêné par tant d'attention.

 **\- Bah…,** fit-il doucement, **disons que je suis déjà venu ici autrefois…**

 **\- Et donc ?** l'incita à poursuivre l'auburn avec un sourire encourageant.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais su son nom…,** annonça-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

Lea laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, désespéré. Puis son regard dévia automatiquement vers l'immense espace derrière la vitre par laquelle on pouvait entrer et sortir du hangar. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand, tenant enfin quelque chose !

 **\- Je sais !** s'écria-t-il soudainement en tapant son poing dans sa paume.

 **\- QUOI ?!** s'exclamèrent ses deux autres amis en chœur, surpris par sa prise de parole.

 **\- Ben, on est dans l'espace,** débuta le jeune homme, une once de malice dans le fond de ses pupilles émeraudes.

 **\- Et donc ?** fit Kairi en haussant un sourcil tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle le fixait d'une drôle de manière, ce qui rendit Lea légèrement mal à l'aise. Le rouquin se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque.

 **\- Et il est plutôt immense…,** poursuivit-il. **Donc pourquoi ne pas l'appeler… L'Espace Profond ?**

 **\- Lea, t'es un génie parfois,** complimenta le blondinet alors que Kairi se contentait de lever un pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation.

Le jeune homme bomba le torse, fier de recevoir un tel compliment. Lorsqu'il tiqua sur un mot en particulier. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, cherchant précautionneusement ses mots, mais aucun ne lui venaient sur le moment.

 **\- Co… Comment ça, « parfois » ?!** releva Lea, une mine déconfite sur le visage.

 **\- Bah, on peut pas dire que tu sois toujours une Lumière…,** expliqua Ven, qui ne faisait que s'enfoncer.

Irrité mais pas en colère pour autant, Lea allait se jeter sur le sosie de son meilleur ami pour l'étrangler gentiment, lorsque la voix de Kairi les ramena tous deux à la raison :

 **\- Dites, à quoi servent les commandes là-bas à votre avis ?**

La jeune fille montrait du bout de son index le panneau de contrôle dans la pièce suivante.

 **\- On ne vas pas tarder à le savoir,** annonça Ven en courant dans sa direction.

Même s'il était déjà venu ici auparavant, le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua ne se souvenait pas de toutes les merveilles que l'on pouvait faire dans ce vaisseau. En réalité, il avait surtout passé la majeure partie de son temps à fuir le Capitaine de la garde du navire, le Capitaine Gantu, qui l'avait pris pour un passager clandestin. Ce qui n'était pas forcément un mauvais jugement en y repensant bien. De ce fait, Ventus avait dû passer tout son temps à courir à droite à gauche à la recherche d'un Nescient géant qui s'était infiltré dans le Vaisseau. Aujourd'hui, peut-être aurait-il enfin l'opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur cet engin géant ?

Arrivé devant le panneau de contrôle, Ven ne savait pas vraiment sur quelle touche il allait essayait en première. Il comprenait tellement ! Cependant, un petit bouton vert attira son attention parmi toutes les autres touches. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le vert était sa couleur préférée ! Sans réfléchir, il appuya son index dessus. Immédiatement, une alarme résonna dans toute la pièce, accompagnée par un cliquetis d'engrenages qui semblaient se mettre en place. Une voix de femme virtuelle retentit soudainement, couvrant le bruit agaçant de l'alarme : **« CANONS ACTIVÉS »**. Les deux petits pistolets se trouvant de part et d'autre du panneau de contrôle privent vie, se braquant sur Kairi et Lea placés à un ou deux mètres de Ventus.

 **\- Euh, Ven ?** fit la jeune fille, fixant le canon sur le mur en face d'elle, je crois que tu as appuyé sur le mauvais bouton.

L'alarme s'arrêta. La voix de femme reprit : **« INTRUS DÉTECTES. MISE A FEU IMMINENTE »**. Les deux Porteurs de Keyblade dans le viseur des petits canons retinrent leur souffle. Pourquoi sentaient-ils qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure ?

Un premier projectile fut lancé en direction de Kairi. Prise par surprise, elle chercha immédiatement à l'éviter. Pour cela, la jeune fille se jeta presque inconsciemment dans les bras de Lea, qui l'accueillit avec surprise. S'accrochant au coup du jeune homme, tous deux ressemblaient fortement à un couple de conte de fée. Une princesse dans les bras de son sauveur.

Puis un second tir venant du deuxième canon pris l'ancien numéro VIII pour cible cette fois-ci. Lea esquiva le coup d'un bond sur le côté, tentant de sortir du champ de tir du canon, tenant toujours fermement l'auburn dans ses bras.

Derrière lui, le projectile laser s'était écrasé sur le sol métallique, créant une légère corrosion qui finissait de s'embraser, ne laissant qu'une subtile odeur de métal brûlé. Très désagréable pour les narines. Mais les deux compagnons n'eurent pas le temps d'admirer plus que cela le sol en décomposition, car de nouveaux tirs fondaient sur eux à une vitesse hallucinante, ne leur laissant presque aucune seconde de répit. Kairi s'agrippait toujours plus fermement contre le torse de son ami, ne souhaitant pas se retrouvée touchée par un projectile. Lea faisait des rondes en courant dans l'immense salle, cherchant une distance où les canons ne pourraient pas les atteindre. Cela semblait être peine perdue. Au moins, il pourrait au minimum les éviter, c'était déjà ça de fait !

 **\- Ven !** s'écria le rouquin à bout de souffle. **Tu comptes attendre que l'on se transforme en Porteurs de Keyblade grillés avant d'enfin faire quelque chose pour arrêter ces machins ?!**

Ventus, possiblement encore plus paniqué que ses deux autres amis, pianotait sur différentes touches, dans l'espoir de trouver enfin celle qui arrêterait les tirs lasers. Malheureusement, à part redoublé les rafales, il ne faisait rien de plus que d'empirer la situation.

 **\- Ven, je t'en prie, dépêche-toi !** désespéra Kairi.

 **\- J'essaie, j'essaie !** s'exclama le blondinet pris en pleine crise de panique. **Mais rien n'y fait !**

Ses yeux se posèrent soudainement sur une vitrine recouvrant une sorte de manivelle. Juste en dessous étaient gravés les mots _« DÉFENSE D'ACTIONNER »_. C'était sa dernière solution. Ventus devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

D'un coup de poing, Ven brisa la vitre. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de cette nouvelle quête. Il devait aimer briser les glaces. Ce devait être une sorte de passion. Puis il s'empoigna fermement de la manivelle, la tira vers lui, avant de la tourner une fois sur elle-même, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit à la verticale, puis la rangea de nouveau à sa place. Instantanément, toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, plongeant les trois Porteurs de Keyblades dans l'obscurité. Les tirs de lasers se stoppèrent également, en même temps que les cris de Lea et Kairi. Des petites lumières verdâtres vinrent éclairer la pièce. Les iodes de secours en cas de coupure de courant.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est fini… ?** questionna l'auburn.

Tout à coup, la même voix vibra de nouveau par les hauts-parleurs : **« FORCE GRAVITATIONNELLE DESACTIVEE »**. Les trois Porteurs se sentirent immédiatement bien plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire, comme s'ils ne possédaient plus aucun kilo. Kairi, ayant peur de la gravitation car peur de ne pas savoir voler, retourna se pelotonner contre Lea. Mine de rien, ses bras la réconfortaient ! Elle s'y sentait en sécurité ainsi !

 **\- Ven !** s'écria Lea à son ami qui petit à petit se séparait du panneau de contrôle. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?!**

 **\- Une grosse bêtise !** répondit-il du tac au tac.

 **\- Je veux revenir les pieds à terre !** pleurnicha Kairi.

 **\- Je sais pas comment faire !**

Comme s'il était dans l'eau, Ventus nagea dans l'air pour rejoindre ses deux amis. Une fois à leurs côtés, il fut très étonné d'y trouver Kairi blottie dans les bras de Lea, mais n'en fit rien savoir. Soudainement, toujours cette même voix informatique annonça : « INTRUS REPERES. MISE A FEU ». Une nouvelle salve de tirs jaillit de leur direction, à des intermédiaires très fréquents les uns des autres. Ils envoyaient le grand jeu ! Pour les éviter, le groupe se divisa à deux extrémités de la salle, tentant d'échapper à leur ligne de mire. Mais ces canons semblaient posséder un immense champ de tir.

 **\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !** conseilla Lea en plongeant vers le bas pour éviter un nouveau tir mais surtout protéger la princesse dans ses bras.

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord, mais comment tu veux faire ?! L'un de vous voit une sortie ?!** questionna Ven dont la peur prenait le dessus.

Le jeune garçon, d'une pirouette sur le côté, parvint à esquiver un laser qui lui fonçait droit dans la jambe. Pas question de perdre un membre aujourd'hui !

Kairi, dans un élan de courage inespéré, osa enfin lever les yeux. Ils parcourent rapidement la salle, comme effrayés, avant de se poser sur une plate-forme en hauteur, juste derrière Ventus. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui semblait y apercevoir deux grandes portes métalliques !

 **\- Là-haut !** s'écria-t-elle en montrant de son index la plate-forme.

 **\- On y va !** annonça Lea, déterminé à se sortir de là.

Le rouquin battit follement des jambes pour parvenir à se hisser vers le haut, ses bras étant actuellement occupés. Il effectuait de temps en temps des pirouettes sur le côté pour éviter les projectiles lasers. Ven le suivait de très, très près. Puis les trois Porteurs de Keyblades atteignirent enfin la plate-forme. Comme l'avait bel et bien remarqué Kairi, celle-ci comportait une porte.

 **\- Vite, entrons !** s'empressa Lea en esquivant d'une pirouette sur le côté un énième tir.

Le blondinet s'approche des portes métalliques et tenta par la force de ses bras de les séparer. En vain. Elles refusaient de bouger.

 **\- J'y arrive pas ! Elles semblent bloquées de l'autre côté !**

 **\- Mais sers-toi un peu de ta tête, bon sang !** s'impatienta Kairi.

La jeune fille quitta finalement les bras de Lea, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci, puis se planta devant la porte, tentant tant bien que mal de rester dans une position d'équilibre malgré l'absence de gravitation. Là, elle fit apparaître dans sa paume Appel du Destin. Attrapant sa Keyblade à deux mains, elle le souleva en direction de la porte. Un fuseau lumineux s'échappa énergétiquement de l'embout, venant se ficher pile au centre des deux portes. Un cliquetis de clé se tournant dans une serrure se fit entendre, puis elles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement métallique.

 **\- Vite, entrez maintenant !** ordonna l'auburn.

Tous trois nagèrent dans l'espace pour franchir la barrière, et furent heureux de constater que la gravité était de nouveau au rendez-vous dans la pièce suivante. Ils se posèrent délicatement sur le sol, tandis que les deux portes derrière eux se refermaient.

Les trois Porteurs de Keyblade se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, respirant bruyamment. Puis Lea commença à éclater de rire, et fut imité bien rapidement par ses deux autres amis. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras en croix, toujours en proie aux fous-rires incontrôlables.

 **\- C'était…,** débuta-t-il, le souffle coupé.

 **\- Incroyable !** le coupa Kairi. **Tout simplement incroyable !**

Elle se laissa à son tour tomber sur le sol, fermant les paupières et se concentrant sur sa respiration pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque convenable. Lea tourna la tête dans sa direction pour l'observer. Une bonne partie de la frange de la jeune fille lui recouvrait les yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle ressemblait énormément à Xion.

 **\- Sans moi et mes bras, je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu te sortir de là !** lui dit-il, un brin moqueur.

Kairi, un large sourire amusé sur les lèvres, planta son regard azuré dans ses pupilles émeraudes qui brillaient de malice. Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

 **\- Certes, mais sans moi et mon incroyable sens de l'observation et de logique, jamais nous aurions pu sortir de ce piège mortel !**

Pour la taquiner, Lea commença à lui pincer les bras. Elle répondit à la provocation en lui administrant quelques chatouilles au niveau du torse.

Se sentant légèrement mis de côté, Ventus se racla la gorge.

 **\- Ca va vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas trop ?** fit-il avec un sourire crispé.

 **\- Oh, euh… Oui, pardon…,** s'excusa platement la meilleure amie de Sora et Riku et se redressant en position assise.

Kairi leva les yeux tout autour d'elle, cherchant à analyser cette toute nouvelle pièce. Elle lui semblait relativement grande, mais ne ressemblait à aucune des deux autres salles qu'elle avait pu observer jusqu'à présent. Celle-ci se composait de plusieurs petites plate-formes dressées contre les parois du mur ovoïdale. Baissant les yeux, la jeune fille constata que la pièce continuait plus bas. C'était une sorte de tour.

 **\- Bon, eh bien, on fait quoi maintenant ?** questionna sérieusement Lea en se remettant sur ses pieds, mains sur les hanches et examinant la profondeur sous leurs pieds. **Je voudrais pas tomber d'aussi haut…**

Ven prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index, semblant réfléchir intensément à la question. Son regard se figea lui aussi vers le bas de la salle, semblant analyser sa profondeur.

 **\- Ca ne va pas vous plaire,** annonça-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

 **\- Quoi donc ?** demanda Kairi en s'approchant à son tour du bord de la plate-forme.

 **\- On va devoir de nouveau jouer la gravité.**

 **\- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie,** espéra l'auburn qui se sentait plus en sécurité les pieds sur terre.

 **\- Et bien, ce sera une occasion de plus pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras,** blagua à moitié Lea.

Essayant de passer outre les petites histoires de romance entre ses deux amis, Ventus s'approcha du panneau de contrôle, prêt à actionner de nouveau le contrôleur d'apesanteur, le rouquin et la jeune fille sur les talons. Seulement, au moment même où le poing de Ven allait de nouveau briser la vitre, une vive lumière rouge entoura une large zone autour de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon constata avec surprise que tous trois se trouvaient enfermés sur une sorte de zone réduite, délimitée par un rond rouge sur le sol.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** s'inquiéta l'auburn, les yeux ronds.

Kairi leva un doigt devant elle et essaya de le sortir de la démarcation, mais elle se reçu une violente décharge électrique qui lui immobilisa l'entièreté du corps. Perdant l'équilibre car ne sentant plus ses propres jambes la soulever, Kairi tomba en arrière, rattrapée in extremis par Lea.

 **\- Décidément ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?** plaisanta-t-il en l'attrapant une fois de plus dans ses bras comme une princesse.

 **\- Je crois que notre visite était attendue** , annonça soudainement Ventus en s'approchant de ses deux amis, les sourcils dramatiquement froncés.

Derrière le champ de force se trouvaient une bonne dizaine de Nescients qui agissaient comme des drones. Des Patrouilleurs Soniques si sa mémoire était bonne. Une fois qu'ils vous avaient dans leur ligne de mire, impossible de se débarrasser d'eux ! Ils vous collaient pour toujours au derrière !

 **\- Et donc, on fait quoi ?** demanda Lea. **On sort nos Keyblades et on leur montre de quel bois on se chauffe ?**

 **\- Pas cette fois. Je crains qu'il nous faille capituler.**

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent face à la surprise. Avait-il réellement l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement ? Ce n'étaient que des Nescients, ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée ! Alors pourquoi prendre ses distances lorsque les ennuis leur tombaient littéralement dessus ?

Sans un mot de plus, Lea déposa Kairi sur le sol métallique, demandant à Ventus de bien vouloir s'occuper d'elle le temps qu'il règle leur compte à ces Nescients de malheur.

 **\- Je te conseille pas de faire ça !** prévint Ventus, réellement inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son ami s'il tentait de franchir le champ de force.

 **\- T'inquiète ! Il font pas le poids face à moi !**

Levant le bras devant lui, Lea fit apparaître Flammes Libératrices. Là, il plaça sa Keyblade sur son épaule, comme il avait pris l'habitude de la faire depuis qu'il avait appris à la manier. Sans doute un vieux réflexe dû à ses Chackrams. Puis, dans un élan de détermination, le jeune homme tenta de percer le barrière invisible grâce à sa Keyblade. Mais le résultat espéré ne fut pas celui produit. Une violente décharge d'énergie se répercuta dans tout son bras droit, la douleur se répandant jusque dans ses jambes. Le rouquin s'effondra au sol, totalement hors-service. Il serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Ventus avait raison. Ils étaient cuits.

Dans un geste réconfortant, Kairi parvint à se hisser jusqu'aux côtés de Lea. Là, elle lui attrapa le bras, tentant s'attirer son regard.

 **\- Espèce de tête brûlée,** lui dit-elle d'une voix faible. **Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ?**

 **\- En tant qu'adulte responsable, mon devoir est de vous protéger coûte que coûte tous les deux. Alors oui, dès que je sens l'occasion, je fonce tête baissée dans le combat.**

 **\- Tu vas finir par te tuer !** prévint gentiment Ventus.

Autour d'eux, alors qu'ils discutaient, les Porteurs de Keyblade n'avaient pas remarqué l'affluence croissante de Nescients de tous types.

* * *

Entourés par toute une troupe de Balourds, ces gros Nescients ressemblant fortement à des peluches géantes si on oubliait leur tête immondes, Kairi, Lea et Ventus déambulaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau de l'Espace Profond. S'ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur leur raison de s'attarder dans ces lieux, ils n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de se laisser arrêter. Les mains liées dans le dos, ils étaient, pour le moment, à la merci de leurs adversaires.

Conduits par les Balourds secondés par des Patrouilleurs Soniques dans le cas où un des Porteurs de Keyblade parviendrait à s'enfuir, les trois compagnons arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle, sans doute le cœur du vaisseau. Contrairement aux deux autres rencontrées dernièrement, celle-ci leur parut bien plus petite. Il s'agissait d'une pièce circulaire, quelques ordinateurs sophistiquaient étant incrustés directement dans les parois métalliques des murs. Au fond de cette salle se trouvait un écran géant, pour l'instant éteint, ainsi qu'un nouveau panneau de contrôle. Ce qui ne les étonnait même plus. Ce vaisseau en semblait rempli !

Soudainement, apparut juste devant l'écran un couloir obscur. Comme les trois Porteurs de Keyblade s'y attendaient, se fut une silhouette vêtue totalement de noir qui en sortit. Vanitas.

D'un geste de la main, celui-ci fit disparaître en poussière ses Nescients, comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que de vulgaires pions sans importance dans son jeu. Puis, sans prendre garde à ses invités surprises, il pianota quelques touches sur le clavier du panneau de commandes.

 **\- Vanitas** , cracha Ventus entre ses dents. **Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici encore ?**

L'être des Ténèbres poursuivait son petit manège, semblant ne prêter aucune attention aux trois guerriers de lumière derrière lui.

 **\- Oh, moi, tu sais, la routine,** finit-il enfin par dire.

Vanitas se tourna vers ses invités. Son casque se désintégra, laissant place ainsi à une version plus ténébreuse du visage de Sora. En le découvrant, Kairi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de surprise. Puis l'ahurissement laissa place à de la colère sur son beau visage. Grimaçant, elle tenta de se lever pour en découdre avec lui, la jeune fille avait un sérieux compte à régler. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré sa défaite au Palais des Rêves. Mais Vanitas semblait avoir prévu ce coup, puisque, en levant juste sa main, une nouvelle horde de Nescients apparurent, et ceux-ci forcèrent l'auburn à se rasseoir à genoux sur le sol métallique, à l'instar de ses amis. Son visage n'avait cependant rien perdu de sa colère.

 **\- Je vais dans les mondes et je répands mes Ténèbres.**

 **\- Et tu enlèves leurs habitants !** rappela froidement Lea qui lui lançait à son tour un regard de glace.

 **\- Oui, aussi. Mais vous saurez peut-être un jour pourquoi.**

Un rire mi-machiavélique mi-amusé sortit de la bouche de Vanitas. Puis il reprit :

 **\- Seulement, votre mémoire sera effacée dans très peu de temps. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous en souvenir.**

 **\- Notre mémoire sera effacée ?** répéta Ventus en fronçant ses sourcils face à l'incompréhension. **Mais comment est-ce tu comptes t'y prendre ?**

Le noiraud croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, dévisageant chaque Porteur de Keyblade d'un œil jaune mauvais.

 **\- Ce ne serait pas drôle si un méchant dévoilait tous ses plans du premier coup. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. En attendant, il va d'abord vous falloir sortir vivant de ce vaisseau.**

Vanitas se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau de bord. Là, il appuya sur une touche bien précise, ce qui mit en marche l'écran géant qui les surplombaient tous. S'afficha alors une image d'une planète bien ronde. De couleur bleue et verte, elle semblait en majeure partie composée d'eau. Les trois amis froncèrent les sourcils en même temps face à l'incompréhension. Qu'avait-il en tête encore.

 **\- Voyez-vous,** reprit Vanitas mystérieusement, **ce Vaisseau se dirige très exactement en direction de cette charmante planète plus connue au nom de Terre.**

 **\- Ils sont pas aller chercher bien loin pour le prénom…,** commenta Lea à voix basse.

 **\- Tu peux parler !** répliqua Ven qui l'avait entendu. **Appeler ce monde l'Espace Profond parce qu'on est dans un univers infini, ce n'était pas très intelligent non plus.**

 **\- Mais, tu as dit pourtant que j'étais un génie !** se vexa le rouquin.

 **\- Oublie pas le "parfois".**

Kairi donna soudain un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de ses amis, leur intimant de se taire, car Vanitas leur devait encore des explications.

 **\- Et donc, on se dirige vers cette planète, la Terre,** se reprit le blondinet. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire ?**

 **\- Vois-tu, cette grosse bille bleue abrite une forme de vie intelligente nommée Humains. Ils sont un peu comme vous.**

 **\- Tu comptes les enlever eux aussi, c'est ça ?!** comprit Kairi qui sentit la colère monter toujours plus.

Nouveau rire mauvais de la part de l'être des Ténèbres. Il mit une main sur son visage, de sorte à limiter le plus possible ses ricanements.

 **\- Les enlever ? Ils ne me serviraient à rien dans le plan génial que j'ai concocté. Voyez-vous, ils sont…**

Vanitas se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'écran. L'expression sur son visage leur parut bien plus sérieuse, tout à coup.

 **\- Nuisible,** termina-t-il.

 **\- Nuisible pour toi et pour ton plan, donc tu cherches à les éliminer,** comprit immédiatement Ventus.

Le noiraud agrippa fermement le bord du tableau de commandes, le regard dans le vague. Il était comme pensif.

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas. Ils sont nuisibles pour le monde. Pas seulement pour moi.**

Vanitas secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, sachant ses pensées. Il en avait bien trop révélé à son goût.

 **\- Mais bon, vous ne comprendrez jamais de quoi je veux parler.**

Retrouvant ses airs de méchant de l'histoire, le sosie ténébreux de Sora se plaça de nouveau face aux Porteurs de Keyblade à genoux devant lui.

 **\- Voyez-vous,** reprit-il, **ce vaisseau fonce droit à direction de la Terre. Avec une telle vitesse, lorsque les deux corps entreront en collision, il ne restera plus rien de cet appareil, ni même de la planète.**

 **\- Pas si on t'en empêche !** s'emporta Kairi qui tenta de se lever malgré les Balourds qui la retenaient clouée au sol.

Un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres, Vanitas s'avança lentement vers la jeune fille, d'une démarche presque féline. Là, il lui prit son visage entre son pouce et l'index, et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu as plus de répondant que la dernière fois, j'aime ça. Tu sembles t'être endurcie.**

Kairi, d'un mouvement brusque, parvint à se défaire de son emprise. Elle le regardait cependant toujours dans le blanc des yeux, lui lançant un regard de braise. Si ses pupilles étaient des pistolets, elle l'aurait déjà descendu depuis la première seconde où elle avait posé le regard sur lui.

 **\- Malheureusement, là où tu vas, je doute que ta force seule te permette de t'en sortir.**

Le noiraud se releva et regard ses Nescients tour à tour.

 **\- Emmenez-les.**

* * *

Appuyée contre la vitre de sa cellule, Kairi ruminait contre elle-même. Mais surtout contre Vanitas. Il était juste là, juste devant elle ! Il ne lui aurait fallu que d'un simple coup de tête pour le remettre à sa place ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que des Nescients viennent s'en mêler ?!

Énervée, la jeune fille tapa fortement du poing contre la vitre, espérant ainsi la faire céder. En vain. Elle ne savait pas en quelle matière elle était faite, mais elle était incroyablement résistante, pour une glace !

 **\- Tu vas finir par te faire mal,** dit Lea, allongé sur le lit de sa cellule, bras derrière la nuque et yeux rivés vers le plafond.

Le rouquin avait eu droit à une cellule juste à côté de celle de son amie.

 **\- Mais on doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !** répliqua l'auburn, en proie à la panique et à la colère. **On ne peut pas rester ici les bras croisés que le vaisseau s'écrase sur cette planète, et nous à son bord ! En plus de causer notre propre mort, on enclenchera par la suite celle d'innombrables personnes innocentes.**

 **\- Je suis du même avis que toi,** annonça à son tour Ventus, assis sur le sol métallique de sa cellule, dos collé contre la vitre.

Le blondinet avait lui eut droit à une prison juste en face de ses amis. Comme s'il avait été volontairement mis de côté.

 **\- Vanitas,** cracha-t-il entre ses dents. **Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête encore…**

Intrigué par cette réplique, Lea lança son regard vers son camarade de cellule juste en face de la sienne. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, paumes plaquées contre ses cuisses et dos légèrement courbés vers l'avant.

 **\- Attends une minute… C'est bien ton double maléfique ?**

 **\- Part de Ténèbres est plus approprié,** rectifia Ven.

 **\- On s'en fiche, c'est pareil ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est peut-être possible que tu accèdes à ses pensées, non ?**

Le meilleur ami de Terra et Aqua secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, découragé.

 **\- Si seulement. On est pas exactement la même personne.**

 **\- Un peu comme Sora et Roxas ?** vérifia Kairi qui était restée discrète jusqu'ici.

 **\- Un peu. Mais c'est encore autre chose.**

Ne supportant plus de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire et parce que son côté hyperactif prenait le dessus, Lea décida de se lever et de s'approcher de sa vitre. Mains sur les hanches, yeux plissés, il tenait aussi bien que possible de comprendre son fonctionnement. Ce truc devait bien avoir un point faible. Il en était sûr. Un bon coup, peut-être ?

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, Lea s'élança à toute vitesse sur la vitre que le retenait prisonnier dans cette stupide cellule. Et, contre toute attente, celle-ci se désintégra dès le premier contact, sans opposer aucune résistance. Mais, pris dans son élan, le rouquin s'effondra tête la première contre la petite passerelle qui permettait d'accéder aux différentes prisons, soit plus hautes, soit plus basses.

 **\- Mais comment tu as fait ?!** s'écria Kairi, front collé contre sa propre vitre pour pouvoir admirer son camarade plus bas.

Se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds, Lea posa une main sur sa tête, décontenancé. Une telle chute lui avait fait extrêmement mal ! Puis il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille restée dans sa cellule, avant de hausser les épaules face à l'incompréhension.

 **\- Aucune idée ! Peut-être que c'était ouvert…**

 **\- Mais quel veinard !** s'exclama Ventus toujours bloqué lui aussi dans sa petite pièce.

La petite passerelle amena Lea au niveau du sol. Les mains sur les hanches, il regarda tour à tour ses deux amis, avant de lever un pouce en l'air, et de s'exclamer fièrement :

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas les gars ! Votre héros va vous sortir d'ici !**

 **\- Si le héros pouvait éviter de trop crâner et pouvait se dépêcher légèrement, on a une planète à sauver !** plaisanta à moitié Kairi.

 **\- J'y vais de suite, vous pouvez compter sur moi !**

A ces mots, le rouquin s'élança vers les portes immenses du donjon dans l'espoir de trouver la salle des commandes qui lui permettrait à la fois de délivrer ses amis mais aussi de stopper une bonne fois pour toute la course folle de ce vaisseau meurtrier !


	31. Premiers Affrontements

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **/!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : ** _Alors, euh, oui j'ai mis du temps. Mais, en même temps, j'ai écrit 12 000 MOTS ! Vous me pardonnez j'espère ? XD_**

Note 3 : ** _L'une des parties de ce chapitre n'est pas écrit par moi. Est-ce que vous saurez trouver de laquelle il s'agit ? (:_**

Note 4 : ** _Sinon, si vous avez du mal à visualiser les deux nouvelles Keyblades, dites-le dans les commentaires, histoire que je puisse vous passer les artworks ! ^^_**

Note 5 : _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 :**

 **Premiers Affrontements**

Roxas et Naminé tombèrent tête la première au sol. La jeune fille ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se releva presque immédiatement. Elle se rua sur l'immense miroir par lequel ils venaient d'entrer dans ce monde. Celui-ci brillait encore faiblement, mais la lueur diminuait peu à peu.

La princesse frappait du poing contre la vitre. Cette dernière reflétait une scène singulière aux yeux de Roxas : Aqua se faisait bien trop facilement maîtriser par Axel et Saïx.

 **\- Laissez-nous sortir !** cria Naminé de toutes ses forces.

Elle espérait se faire entendre, mais en vain. Tout comme la lueur, l'image se brouillait petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement.

Le poing toujours collé contre la vitre, la blonde se laissa lentement glisser vers le sol. Elle pleura.

Resté légèrement en retrait, Roxas regardait la scène sans rien dire. Il se sentait responsable de cette situation. S'il n'avait pas essayé de jouer les héros, est-ce que tout cela serait arrivé ? Seraient-ils tous deux bloqué ici, sas aucun échappatoire ? D'abord, dans quelle sorte d'endroit étaient-ils enfermés ? Regard tout autour de lui, le jeune garçon constat que ce lieu n'avait rien de comparable avec tous les paysages qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette dimension parallèle d'un monde parallèle lui parut sur le coup inédit. C'était comme une sorte de lieu transcendant l'espace et le temps. Aucun bruit, aucune vibration, aucune sensation. Rien. Flottaient dans l'espace toutes sortes de bouts de miroirs brisés qui reflétaient l'image des deux jeunes gens. Le sol semblait constitué majoritairement de glace, comme une vitre. Roxas y rencontrait par ailleurs son propre reflet. Le ciel était aussi gris que par temps nuageux, mais sans cumulus. Cet endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec le Néant.

Roxas posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Naminé, compatissant avec sa peine. Lui aussi était effrayé à l'idée de devoir rester coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il devait forcément y avoir une issue. S'ils étaient parvenus à entrer une fois, ils arriveraient à en sortir.

 **\- Naminé, il faut partir,** lui conseilla-t-il.

 **\- Partir ?** répéta-t-elle en lui renvoyant un regard embrumé de larmes. **Mais pour aller où ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pense pas que ce miroir fonctionnera de nouveau.**

Levant les yeux vers la vitre, la jeune princesse constata avec étonnement que la glacé s'était fissurée, renvoyant une image morcelée de son reflet. Naminé hocha affirmativement la tête. Il avait raison. Ils devaient trouver un autre moyen de s'échapper.

Soudain, un des morceaux de miroir dans l'espace se mit à briller fortement, renvoyant une lumière presque aveuglante. Un drôle de cri enveloppa les environs, faisant trembler les deux jeunes gens de peur. Puis un corps, littéralement, tomba à terre, semblant naître du miroir. Pensant à un ennemi, Roxas dégaina son épée. Il ne savait même pas si elle ferait l'affaire face à cette chose, pour l'instant inanimé sur la glace. Les secondes passèrent, semblant filer à la vitesse de la lumière, et le corps prit petit à petit conscience et forme. Il fut recouvert d'une sorte de robe blanche avec de mignonnes sandales bleutées. Des mèches blondes naquirent de son crâne. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ce corps venait de prendre l'apparence exacte de la Naminé de son monde. Elle se redressa, de sorte à faire face à Roxas et la princesse. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Le Porteur de Keyblade se sentit vaciller. Ses yeux, deux pupilles d'ordinaire d'un bleu si pur, étaient d'un rouge sang. Un rictus mauvais s'installa aux commissures de ses lèvres. Lentement, elle s'approcha des deux compagnons de fortune.

 **\- Naminé, cours !** ordonna le jeune garçon à la princesse.

Sans perdre une seconde, la blonde se saisit de sa longue robe blanche et la souleva légèrement, de sorte à ne pas marcher dessus pendant sa course, et prit la fuite.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Simili de Sora s'élança à toute vitesse en direction de la Naminé maléfique, épée dressée vers l'avant. Il tenta de lui trancher le cœur, mais sa lame ne fit que travers son abdomen, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Le blondinet essaya de lui lacérer les bras, mais toutes ses tentatives se révélèrent infructueuses. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à elle, le jeune garçon entreprit de prendre la fuite.

Alors qu'il effectuait un pas vers l'avant dans le but de rejoindre le plus rapidement Naminé partie devant, Roxas fut violemment agrippé par la taille et plaqué au sol vitreux. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait désormais une Naminé démoniaque, qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges déjantés. Ouvrant la bouche, la jeune fille laissa apparaître une paire de crocs saillants. Puis elle tenta d'approcher son faciès de celui de Roxas, sans aucun doute dans le but de lui déchiqueter le visage. Le Porteur de Keyblade la retint à la force de ses bras, et Naminé possédait une force surhumaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ce monde, bon sang ?!

Le sosie de la manipulatrice du temps s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement sa cible, atteignant presque son but. Quand tout à coup quelque chose d'énorme lui sauta dessus et la fit rouler sur le côté, permettant à Roxas de se relever. Récupérant son épée tombée au sol quelques centimètres plus loin, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés face à la scène qui se jouait juste en face de lui. Une forme ressemblant trait pour trait à Sora dévorait Naminé, à la manière d'un animal sauvage.

Comprenant que cette nouvelle apparition ne lui voudrait que du mal, Roxas jugea bon de s'enfuir avec que le sosie de Sora ne remarque sa présence. Dire que cet endroit le terrifiait relevait de l'euphémisme. Le jeune Simili en ferait encore des cauchemars pendant longtemps, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans aucun doute, s'il parvenait à sortir d'ici vivant bien entendu !

Courant à en perdre haleine, Roxas parvint à retrouver Naminé, après quelques minutes de course folle. Cette dernière faisait tout son possible pour échapper à une version démoniaque de Terra. Ce dernier la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, et la jeune fille n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre seule face à lui ! Si Roxas n'intervenait pas à temps, elle se ferait dévorer par cette créature vampirique !

Malheureusement, tout comme avec Naminé plus tôt, donner un coup d'épée n'avait aucun effet, si ce n'était le traverser comme si son ennemi n'était pas présent physiquement, une sorte d'hologramme. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est attraper la princesse par la main et l'emporter à sa suite, fuyant de nouveau.

Ils ne savaient pas réellement vers où ils devaient se diriger, et, par moment, Roxas avait l'impression qu'ils se fatiguaient pour rien. Les créatures apparaissaient toutes les unes après les autres, se multipliant de plus en plus, et aucun moyen d'en venir à bout. De temps en temps, il leur arrivait de se sauter dessus pour s'entre-déchirer, à la manière d'animaux féroces sauvages. Mais toujours aucun lieu pour se mettre en sécurité ni même voie de sortie. Les deux jeunes gens ne comprenaient pas. Si Xion avait tant besoin de Naminé vivante, alors pourquoi l'avoir enfermée dans un lieu aussi mortel ? Cette souveraine manquait-elle tellement de logique ?! Ou bien était-ce la présence du Simili de Sora qui causait ces étranges créatures ? Sans doute ne le sauraient-ils jamais.

 **\- Là-bas, regarde !** s'écria soudainement Naminé en se stoppant dans sa course.

La jeune fille pointait du doigt une sorte de palier aussi noir que l'obsidienne, ressemblant trait pour trait à un kiosque. Soutenu par des piliers et comportant un toit, se trouvait à l'intérieur un miroir géant. Une possible issue !

Réagissant au quart de tour, Roxas, talonné de près par Naminé, foncèrent vers le petit kiosque, alors qu'un sosie de Lea s'apprêtait à attraper la jambe de la sœur de Kairi. Seulement, ce dernier fut rapidement mis en déroute par une créature ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Kairi, qui lui sauta à la figure pour lui déchiqueter le visage. Avec une sauvagerie sans nom, l'auburn lui arracha un bras qu'elle prit un malsain plaisir à dévorer. Du sang gicla en direction des deux compagnons de fortune, tachant la robe blanche de Naminé, ce qui lui ôta un puissant cri d'horreur. Le jeune Simili ravala sa salive. C'était une scène absolument abominable à contempler.

La créature démoniaque identique physiquement parlant à Kairi tourna lentement les yeux vers les deux jeunes gens. Ses pupilles rouges les fixaient avec une sorte de folie meurtrière. Du sang s'échappaient en abondance des commissures de ses lèvres. Non pas le sien, mais celui de la bête qu'elle venait de violemment dévorer sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Sans crier gare, la fausse meilleure amie de Sora et Riku bondit sur Roxas et Naminé, telle un animal sauvage se jetant corps et âme sur ses proies, prête à les dévorer aussi tous les deux. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le kiosque, sa tête heurta violemment une sorte de paroi invisible, l'empêchant ainsi de pénétrer dans l'espace vital des deux jeunes gens. Ce kiosque était comme une sorte d'endroit sacré, que personne à part des humains ne pouvaient franchir.

Telle une lionne, Kairi commença à marcher à quatre pattes, lançant des regards démentiels aux deux compagnons à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, elle rodait autour de ses proies.

Épuisée, Naminé se laissa tomber au sol. Roxas en fit de même. Il ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie ! Même sa fuite de la forteresse de Xemnas n'avait pas été aussi éprouvante !

Dehors, les créatures s'amassaient de plus en plus autour de kiosque. Peut-être étaient-elles des centaines. Et tous ses amis étaient présent. Sora, Riku Kairi. Mais aussi Aqua, Terra et Ventus. Sans oublier Lea, Naminé et lui-même. C'était assez étrange de voir son propre reflet en créature démoniaque. D'autant plus qu'il y avait plusieurs versions de lui et ses camarades…

 **\- Nous devrions sortir de cet endroit lugubre au plus vite,** proposa la Naminé de ce monde et se redressant. **Je pense que je préfère aider ma sœur à assouvir sa soif de vengeance plutôt que mourir bêtement dans cet endroit.**

Roxas écarquilla grandement les yeux. Il ne savait pas en quoi Xion avait absolument besoin d'elle, mais son plan était aussi maléfique que Kairi leur avait laissé penser, alors il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement ! Pas question de capituler maintenant ! Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi manipulable qu'elle ne pourrait le paraître !

 **\- Dis-moi, il y a une chose que je ne saisis pas,** commença Roxas en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Si je résume bien la situation, Kairi est ta sœur ?**

Pour toute réponse, la blonde se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête.

 **\- Mais encore ?** l'incita-t-elle à poursuivre.

 **\- Xion l'est également ? Pourquoi Kairi nous l'a-t-elle caché ?**

Naminé attrapa fermement ses bras, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Sans regarder Roxas une seule fois dans les yeux, elle lui avoua toute l'histoire. La véritable version, cette fois-ci. Sans mensonge, sans dissimulation de vérité. Absolument tout dans les moindres détails.

 **\- Kairi, Xion et moi sommes une fratrie de trois sœurs. Kairi, étant l'aînée, était destinée à montrer sur le trône. C'était dans cet état d'esprit que nous étions élevée. Au départ, cela nous convenait bien, à Xion et moi. Jusqu'au jour où nos pouvoir magique ont commencé à se développer. C'est fréquent, dans la famille royale. Quelques civils peuvent également accroître cette capacité. Seulement, Xion commença à jalouser nos pouvoirs. Kairi avait eu le don de la Keyblade, et la proposition des Oracles pour apprendre à la manier, qu'elle refusa par devoir pour son futur peuple. Moi, je contrôle le temps, magie jusqu'alors inconnue. Tu me suis toujours ?**

 **\- Pour l'instant, mis à part le changement de lien de parenté entre Xion et vous, je ne vois rien de plus.**

Il vit Naminé ne mordre la lèvre inférieure. Alors il comprit. A partir de cet instant, toute la version des faits allait changer.

 **\- Nos parents étaient gravement malades,** expliqua la jeune princesse en s'avançant de plus en plus vers le miroir pour y admirer son propre reflet. **Ils sont morts une nuit d'orage, nous laissant seules toutes les trois. En toute logique, Kairi devait monter sur le trône. Sauf que…**

 **\- Xion ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.**

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête. Roxas sentait qu'il était difficile pour elle s'en discuter, aussi décida-t-il se poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il devait savoir toute l'histoire.

 **\- Et ensuite ?**

 **\- Xion tenta de faire assassiner Kairi. Mais cette dernière était parvenue à s'enfuir à temps, grâce à l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais aussi gardes du corps. Sora et Riku.**

Alors Roxas comprit. Pourquoi Kairi pensait l'argenté mort, à l'instar de Sora. Parce qu'il avait dû disparaître suite à cet événement, pour ne pas avoir à affronter une fois de plus le pouvoir de la couronne. Connaissant Riku, c'était exactement sa manière d'agir.

 **\- Par la suite, Kairi fondit en secret un mouvement de résistance, tandis que moi, j'étais restée au château.**

 **\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec elle ?**

 **\- Parce que son départ a été précipité !** s'écria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Mais je ne lui en veux pas, car je sais désormais qu'elle cherche à tout prix à retrouver le trône qui lui revient de droit. Seulement… depuis l'arrivée de ce jeune garçon étrange, Xion n'a plus été la même.**

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Un jeune garçon étrange, de qui parlait-elle ?

 **\- Qui ?** questionna-t-il, désireux de connaître son identité coûte que coûte.

 **\- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais de lui pour l'avoir vu une seule fois, c'est qu'elle portait un drôle de costume noir et rouge, et qu'un masque noir recouvrait l'entièreté de sa tête.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire à Xion qui ait pu la pousser à changer ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'il… parlait d'un monde parallèle au notre. Un univers où tous les mondes étaient divisés entre eux, suite à une guerre terrible, et qu'un destin identique nous attendait.**

Le blondinet ouvrit grand les yeux. La Guerre des Keyblades ! Xion serait donc au courant de l'existence de son monde ?!

 **\- Depuis, je pense que Xion cherche à tout prix à empêcher cette fameuse guerre. Mais pour cela, elle aura besoin de mes pouvoirs. Poussés à leur paroxysme, ils seraient capables de changer le cours du temps,** annonça Naminé en plongeant son regard sur ses propres mains.

Soudain, Roxas se souvint du conseil que lui avait donné Riku avant d'entrer dans les sous-terrains du Domaine Enchanté. Ne jamais laisser quiconque se servir de sa plume. Et si la reine était au courant qu'il possédait un tel pouvoir, chercherait-elle à s'en servir pour changer le destin de ce monde ? Au final, peut-être que lui aussi devrait capituler face à sa requête. Après tout, Aqua, Riku, et lui-même n'avaient-ils pas pour objectif d'empêcher Kairi d'invoquer le Kingdom Hearts ? Il n'y avait que de cette manière qu'une Guerre des Keyblades pouvait être enclenchée ! Finalement, Roxas se mit à douter de lui-même. Qui étaient réellement les méchants dans cette histoire ? Kairi ? Xion ?

 **\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps désormais pour nous de sortir d'ici,** annonça la jeune fille en essuyant de son index une larme au coin de l'œil.

Naminé s'approcha lentement du miroir et déposa une main sur sa surface, espérant qu'un quelconque effet se produise. Rien. A première vue, malgré ses contours qui détonnaient d'une certaine richesse de par ses bordures d'or noir, cette glace sembla tout à fait banale.

 **\- Une idée pour sortir ?** questionna Roxas en effleurant lui aussi du bout des doigts le miroir.

La jeune princesse baissa tristement la tête, elle-même à court d'idée. Soudain, les deux jeunes gens notèrent une chose anormale. Tout était devenu bien trop calme. Les créatures ressemblant aux amis du jeune garçon avaient cessé de gémir ou de s'entre-déchirer. Tournant tous deux lentement la tête derrière eux, ils remarquèrent avec surprise que toutes les bêtes avaient disparues.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est une… bonne nouvelle d'après toi ?** fit la blonde après avoir méticuleusement recherché ses mots.

 **\- J'aurai très envie de te dire oui, mais pour les mettre en fuite comme ça, alors qu'ils ne pensent qu'à nous bouffer, je n'ai bien peur que…**

Une vive lumière s'échappant du miroir le coupa dans sa tirade. Elle aveugla les deux compagnons quelques secondes, avant de progressivement de dissiper.

Lorsqu'il recouvra l'entièreté de sa vue, Roxas ne remarqua pas de suite ce qu'il clochait. Naminé était toujours bien présente à ses côtés, même qu'il pouvait sentir sa poigne agripper fermement son bras à cause de la peur. Mais ce ne fut qu'en regardant l'image que leur envoyait la vitre qu'il nota. Faisant vivement volte-face, le Simili de Sora fit face à ce ressemblait fortement à la Xion de son monde. Mais tout comme les autres créatures, ses pupilles étaient d'un rouge sang menaçant. Roxas sentit son pouls s'accélérer. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas encore vue la noiraude parmi les autres sosies de ses amis. Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie ? Lea aussi l'était ! Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle avait un lien aussi bien avec lui qu'avec Naminé ?

La jeune fille s'approchait lentement vers eux, une expression neutre plaqué sur son faciès. Impossible de savoir en cet instant précis ce qu'elle avait en tête. Le blondinet aurait parié qu'elle était là uniquement pour les dévorer, à l'instar des autres créatures, mais cette apparition-ci lui parut plus… différente. Comme si elle arrivait à contrôler ses instincts meurtriers.

Xion s'arrêta soudainement, à un ou deux mètres à peine des deux jeunes gens. Elle leur tendit une main, toujours aucune expression sur le visage.

 **\- La reine demande si vous avez retenus la leçon,** dit-elle.

La voix de la noiraude semblait lointaine. Elle résonnait comme un écho. Comme si ce n'était pas elle qui prononçait ces mots, mais une entité antérieure.

 **\- Je suis prête à me soumettre à ses…,** débuta Naminé en lâchant le bras de Roxas, une main sur le cœur, tout en s'approchant de Xion.

 **\- Non !** trancha immédiatement le Porteur de Keyblade. **J'ignore encore quelles sont les véritables intentions de la reine, je refuse de te laisser te soumettre à sa volonté uniquement car elle t'effraie. Tu es libre, Naminé. Tu es une personne à part entière, tu n'as pas à te soumettre à la volonté d'un autre !**

Roxas avait prononcé ces paroles en repensant à la vraie Naminé, celle de son monde. Toute sa vie, car elle n'était qu'une Simili, une demie-personne, elle avait dû se plier aux demandes des autres. De l'Organisation XIII, d'Ansem le Sage. Pas question de lui faire revivre cela encore une fois ! En quoi un Simili était-il si différent d'un être humain ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais considéré comme un être à part entière ?! Ils avaient un corps, une âme, mais aussi un cœur ! Ces trois composant faisaient d'un être humain ce qu'ils étaient, alors pourquoi les Similis étaient-ils traités de la même manière ?!

Doucement, Xion baissa son bras. Elle comprit que son invitation avait été rejetée.

 **\- On va devoir passer à la manière forte, donc,** annonça-t-elle.

Toujours sans aucune émotion apparente, la noiraude écarta les bras. Là, dans chacune de ses paumes se créa une boule de feu. Sans aucun doute un sort Brasier. Sans aucun état d'âme, Xion envoya une première salve en direction de Naminé. Voulant à tout prix défendre la jeune fille, Roxas brandit son épée dans l'espoir de stopper le sort. Sa lame mangea littéralement la boule enflammée, faisant rougir le fer comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du feu chez un forgeron. Seulement, la puissance du feu fut telle que l'épée se mit peu à peu à fondre. Surpris, le jeune garçon lâcha son arme désormais inutile. Il serra les dents. Comment pouvait-il espérer venir à bout de cette affreuse copie de Xion sans son épée ?! Les Keyblades étaient interdites dans ce monde, il ne pouvait donc pas s'en servir… Et sa magie… Il ne la maîtrisait pas autant qu'Aqua ! Elle ne lui servirait à rien !

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une alternative à tout cela, Xion lança une nouvelle salve de boules de feu. Dans un geste de protection, Roxas passa ses bras devant son visage. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, mais si son corps pouvait servir de barrière pour protéger Naminé coûte que coûte, alors il était prêt à encaisser l'attaque sans broncher !

Le blondinet attendit que le sort le heurte de plein fouet, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se passait toujours rien. Relevant timidement la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand en remarquant que Xion ainsi que son sort venaient de littéralement se figer dans le temps. Roxas lança son regard bleu océan surprit en direction de Naminé. Cette dernière, une paume près de son cœur, les paupières fermées, et une paume vers l'avant, semblant en plein concentration.

 **\- Mon sort ne va pas tenir bien longtemps !** prévint la jeune fille. **Abats-la !**

 **\- Mais… Comment ? Si j'utilise ma Keyblade pour la terrasser, alors un cœur s'envolera vers le Kingdom Hearts !**

 **\- Cette créature n'a pas de cœur !** lui rappela la princesse. **Je t'en prie Roxas, je ne tiendrai bientôt plus ! Je sens déjà mon sort que s'estompe petit à petit !**

A contre-coeur, Roxas leva une paume, et entre ses doigts apparu fidèlement Chaîne Royale. D'un simple coup, le meilleur ami de Lea et Xion envoya valser le Brasier qui alla s'écraser contre un des poteaux qui servait de pilier au kiosque. Le toit trembla légèrement alors que le soutien s'effondrait dans un fracas assourdissant.

 **\- Naminé, va te mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe de Xion !**

La blonde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se réfugia près du miroir, qui se trouvait à l'opposé des deux combattants.

Petit à petit, le sosie de Xion reprenait le contrôle de ses membres. Elle tourna lentement ses yeux rouge sang en direction de Roxas, avant de se poser sur Keyblade. Toujours aucune expression. S'en était presque… déroutant.

 **\- Le Maître du Destin est aussi un Porteur de Keyblade ? Voilà qui est intéressant.**

 **\- La ferme !** s'écria Roxas, hors de lui. **Fais-nous sortir d'ici !**

 **\- Déjà ? Mais le jeu commence à peine !**

A une vitesse fulgurante, la noiraude s'élança en direction de son opposant. Là, elle lui attrapa le visage d'une main, et lui fit goûter aux carreaux transparents sous leurs pieds. Roxas ressentit la violence du choc dans tout son être. Cette Xion ne rigolait pas !

D'un coup de pied, le sosie maléfique de sa meilleure amie envoya sa Keyblade valser au loin, avant de poser un autre pied sur la tête du jeune garçon, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Joignant ses deux paumes entre elles, la jeune fille tenta d'effectuer un nouveau sort. Seulement, ne comptant pas se faire laminer aussi facilement, Roxas tendit le bras dans l'espoir de rappeler Chaîne Royale à lui. Mais, étonnamment, celle-ci refusa de sa matérialiser dans sa paume.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!**_ s'énerva intérieurement le Simili de Sora. **_Sans elle, je suis fichu ! »_**

Sans pouvoir rien y faire, son corps fut soudainement baigné d'une lumière bleutée. Puis il sentit ses muscles s'engourdir. Ils ne répondaient plus à son appel. Petit à petit, son corps se recouvrait d'une épaisse couche de glace.

Avant que son pied ne soit lui aussi pris dans la prison de glace, Xion le retira de la tête de Roxas, regardant d'une manière neutre son œuvre.

 **\- Parfait,** dit-elle une fois qu'il fut entièrement prisonnier sous la glace. **Comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour t'emmener jusqu'à la reine.**

Puis son regard rouge se tourna en direction de Naminé cette fois-ci. Cette dernière, apeurée, leva les deux mains en signe de reddition. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre face à la reine obscure, alors autant se rendre immédiatement.

Juste derrière elle, le miroir se mit à briller. Des bras noirs vinrent entourer ses bras et la tirèrent vers l'arrière, de sorte à la sortir de ce monde démoniaque. Puis deux soldats noirs en sortirent à leur tour. Axel et Saix. Ils soulevèrent tous deux le corps prisonnier de Roxas et franchir le portail magique en sens inverse.

* * *

Dans le monde des Oracles, les quatre Porteurs de Keyblades étaient sortis de la Forêt des Murmures. Durant tout le voyage, Sirius avait pris la tête du petit groupe, les menant ainsi jusqu'au lieu où ils devraient récolter la Lux pour leurs Maîtres. Ventus l'avait suivi de près, sans pour autant engager une seule fois la conversation. Quant à Azalea et Riku, tous deux étaient restés à l'arrière. Ils discutaient. Le Maître de la Keyblade, plus il apprenait à connaître la jeune fille, plus il la trouvait différente des autres habitants de ce Royaume. Elle semblait d'humeur plutôt joviale, mais avait un sale caractère pour autant. Il fallait constamment se plier à sa volonté et faire attention à ne jamais la froisser, sinon quoi vous vous la mettriez à dos.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée d'une large grotte minérale. De l'énorme cavité servant d'entrée se reflétait une agréable lumière bleutée. Riku se sentait comme inexorablement attirée vers celle-ci. Il sentait comme une petite voix au fond de son cœur qui lui réclamait cette lueur. C'était une sensation tout à fait… étrange.

 **\- Tous les Porteurs sont naturellement attirés par la Lux,** expliqua Azalea, les mains dans le dos et un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

Cette lumière… C'était donc cela, de la Lux ? Le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait était si… puissant. De la lumière à l'état brut. Riku comprenait mieux pourquoi les tous premiers Porteurs de Keyblade s'étaient entre-tués pour se l'approprier, s'il se souvenait bien de ce que Yen Sid lui avait enseigné. Il lui en demanderait cependant un peu plus lorsqu'il rentrera dans son monde.

 **\- Bon, il est temps d'accomplir ce pourquoi nous sommes ici** , annonça Sirius, mains sur les hanches, le regard dur. **Les garçons, il va falloir que vous transformiez vos…**

Le jeune garçon se stoppa brutalement dans son explication, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ? Azalea aussi adoptait un comportement singulier, scrutant vivement les environs, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

 **\- Aza, tu le sens, toi aussi ?** s'alarma Sirius.

 **\- Oui. Des soldats noirs.**

Ni une ni deux, le frère et la sœur invoquèrent leurs Keyblades. Riku les examina un instant, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait contempler leur design.

Celle de la jeune fille était longue et fine, fabriquée dans du métal aux reflets argentés, tout du moins pour la lame. Tout autour du pommeau se trouvaient deux longues ailes qui lui rappelaient fortement celle de son ancienne Keyblade, Point de Jour. Il y avait au bout du manche un mignon cœur rose qui rappelait le côté féminin de sa nouvelle amie. Près de l'embout se tenait une aile semblable à celles se trouvaient sur le pommeau. Et, enfin, en termes de clé apparaissait une couronne argentée reliée au reste de la Keyblade par un embout doré.

La Keyblade de Sirius possédait un petit quelque chose de vraiment original qui plaisait fortement à Riku. En effet, l'arme se composait principalement d'une lame à deux faces. Le côté gauche était forgé dans du métal argenté, tandis que l'autre côté, le droit, était doré. S'enroulait tout autour de l'épée un serpent aux reflets violets, dont la gueule ouverte faisait office de clé. Autour de pommeau se trouvait un arc de cercle aux dégradés noirs et bleus. Cette partie-là de la Keyblade lui faisait bien trop ressembler à celle de Vanitas. Aussi Riku se méfia de ce garçon, l'espace d'un instant.

 **\- Comment s'appellent-elles ?** releva le Maître en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les deux nouvelles Keyblades.

 **\- Souvenir Ailé,** répondit Azalea en la lui montrant de plus près.

Ce nom collait parfaitement avec son design. Ailé pour les ailés, évidemment. Mais « Souvenir » ? Peut-être comprendrait-il plus tard ?

 **\- Et toi ?** questionna l'argenté en se tournant vers le noiraud.

 **\- Étoile de Saphir.**

Tient ? Pourquoi une telle appellation ? Saphir, serait-ce en référence cette couloir bleue présente en grande majorité sur sa Keyblade ? Et l'« Étoile » ? En y regardant de plus près, Riku n'avait pas fait attention à son porte-clé. Celui-ci possédait la forme d'une étoile. Et Azalea aussi, d'ailleurs ! Ses pupilles lagon ne cessèrent de faire des allers-retours entre les deux Keyblades.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est le porte-clé que te gène ?** devina la brune en levant un sourcil.

 **\- Vous avez le même,** compléta le jeune homme. **Pourquoi votre Keyblade n'est pas la même dans ce cas ?**

Les mains sur les hanches, il entendit Sirius soupirer tout en fermant les paupières de désespoir.

 **\- Tu es un Maître de la Keyblade et tu ignores que deux Porteurs peuvent avoir un porte-clé identique sans pour autant manier une même Keyblade ?**

 **\- En vérité,** expliqua Azalea en prenant un ton professoral, **la forme que prend une Keyblade grâce à un porte-clé diffère selon le Porteur.**

 **\- Une histoire de cœur. Le porte-clé reflète la puissance de ton cœur.**

Riku tendit le bras, faisant apparaître Terre Ferme entre ses doigts. Il examina le porte-clé. Une petite tête de Mickey argentée. Identique à celle présente sur Chaîne Royale.

 **\- Je comprends pourquoi Sora et moi avons le même sans que nos Keyblades soient identiques, alors…**

 **\- Sora, c'est ta petite amie ?** demanda curieusement Azalea, les mains derrière le dos, se penchant vers le visage de Riku, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

A cette annonce, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il s'imagina un instant sortir avec son meilleur ami, et cela provoqua chez lui un immense malaise.

 **\- Qu… Non, voyons !** s'exclama-t-il, gêné. **Sora, c'est un garçon ! Et c'est juste mon meilleur ami… !**

 **\- Oh, tu sais, garçon ou fille, les sentiments sont les sentiments !** le taquina la jeune fille qui voyait clairement son malaise.

Voulant à tout prix disparaître dans un trou pour toujours, le Maître de la Keyblade cacha ses rougeurs derrière une main. Lui, sortir avec Sora ? C'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années maintenant, et qu'il avait même eut des doutes concernant les sentiments de son meilleur ami à son égard leur de leurs retrouvailles à Illusiopolis il y a deux ans maintenant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient FORCEMENT amoureux. Meilleurs amis. C'était tout.

 **\- Bon, et si je détournais votre conversation louche pour vous dire que se trouvent juste devant nous une ribambelle de soldats noirs !** intervint soudainement Ventus resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

A ces mots, le jeune garçon invoqua sa propre Keyblade, qui s'avéra être Brise Légère, ce qui ne sembla même pas surprendre Riku. Les quatre Porteurs de Keyblades adoptèrent une position offensive, prêts à se battre contre leurs ennemis inattendus.

Sortirent des bois quatre soldats en côtes de mailles obscures. Marchait en tête de fil un bel homme à la peau cuivrée. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion. Xemnas Derrière lui étaient alignés ses trois autres compères. Parmi eux, l'on pouvait reconnaître Xigbar grâce à son bandeau noir sur l'œil et ses nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage. Les mains sur les hanches et la tête hautes, il affichait un air hautain. A sa droite se trouvait un grand homme aux allures féminines de par ses cheveux roses ébouriffés. Il tenait entre ses doigts une rose rouge dont il aimait humer le parfum. Et enfin, les fixait d'une manière dédaigneuse une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blonds dont deux mèches rebelles étaient rejetées vers l'arrière de son crâne.

Une fois près des Porteurs de Keyblades, le dirigeant leva le poing pour les stopper dans leur marcher. Sirius et Azalea se démarquèrent des deux autres Porteurs en se plantant devant leurs amis, comme s'ils essayaient de les protéger de leurs corps. Les deux jeunes gens levèrent leurs armes mystiques en direction des soldats de Xion, une expression grave figée sur leur visage.

 **\- Comment êtes-vous parvenus à entrer ?** questionna froidement le jeune homme.

 **\- Seul un cristal peut y parvenir,** annonça la brune dont le ton de voix avait légèrement changé pour se faire plus dur.

Xemnas ferma les paupières, croisa ses bras sur son torse et se mit à rire.

 **\- Vous le dire maintenait n'aurait aucune importance, puisque vous allez mourir ici et maintenant.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois réellement qu'on va se laisser mourir bien gentiment ?** le nargua Ventus en s'approchant à son tour.

Le blondinet fit craquer les os de sa nuque, puis lança un regard de défi envers le chef de cette petite expédition.

 **\- Nous sommes quatre et vous êtes quatre. Des duels me semblent plus équitables,** annonça le rebelle.

 **\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes des hommes de paroles,** dit Xigbar en posant une main sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

Son unique œil jaune se posa sur Sirius. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres.

 **\- Lui, il me plaît bien.**

Sans même laisser le temps à Sirius de pouvoir réagir, le soldat noir sortit de son dos une large arbalète. Il tenta d'envoyer une rafale de flèches en direction de son adversaire, mais le noiraud parvient à toutes les lui renvoyer grâce à la lame d'Étoile de Saphir. L'un de ses projectiles se ficha dans l'herbe à ses pieds. Un nouveau sourire, plus fier cette fois-ci, naquit sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Oh oui, celui-ci me plaît !**

L'homme à la longue chevelure mi-noire mi-grise leva un doigt devant Sirius, et lui fit signe de le suivre, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en peu plus dans la forêt.

Irrité, le noiraud effectua un pas pour le rejoindre, une lueur déterminée dans le fond de son regard. Azalea la rattrapa par le bras, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas se mette en danger inutilement.

 **\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Concentre-toi sur ton combat.**

A ces mots, Sirius se dégagea férocement de l'emprise de sa sœur et s'élança en direction de la forêt.

 **\- Bien, qui sera donc les prochains ?** reprit Xemnas en regardant tour à tour ses adversaires restant.

 **\- Arrête de réfléchir, et fonce !** s'énerva Ventus.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ce fut le blondinet qui lui fonça dessus en premier. Réagissant instantanément, le grand homme dégaina son épée étonnamment rougie, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de son arme crépitait, et para le coup de Keyblade. Les deux adversaires échangèrent plusieurs coups, avant que Xemnas ne prenne le dessus et envoie valser le jeune garçon à travers les arbres.

 **\- Je me réserve donc celui-ci,** annonça le supérieur. **Marluxia, Larxène, occupez-vous des deux autres.**

Xemnas s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt, à la recherche de sa proie.

 **\- Bien,** fit l'homme à la chevelure rose. **Qui aura l'immense honneur de se frotter aux épines de ma faux ?**

Levant la main, apparu dans une gerbe de pétales une faux de plusieurs mètres qui semblait tranchantes malgré sa couleur rosâtre.

 **\- Laissons la fleur décider,** poursuivit le soldat noir en levant au niveau de son visage sa rose rouge.

Fermant les yeux, l'homme à la chevelure rose la jeta devant lui, attendant que celle-ci lui désigne magiquement son adversaire. La rose vint se ficher dans l'épaule d'Azalea, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. La jeune fille lâcha un juron tout en arrachant négligemment la fleur de son épaule, faisant pour cela couler un peu de sang. Ce geste lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?!** s'inquiéta Riku en tendant une main vers elle.

Mais Azalea ne lui répondit pas, préférant prendre à deux mains Souvenir Ailé et s'élancer en direction de Marluxia.

 **\- Le courant n'a pas l'air de bien passer entre vous,** releva Larxène en s'armant de ses kunaïs. **Mais ne t'en fais pas, vous aurez tout le temps de mieux faire connaissance dans le monde souterrain.**

Riku leva Terre Ferme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à engager le combat avec elle. Se battre contre une femme ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'elle, elle prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à lui taper dessus.

* * *

La silhouette spectrale de Xigbar à travers les nombreux arbres mena le jeune Porteur de Keyblade à l'entrée d'une clairière. Il s'avança prudemment, ses sens en alerte, et son regard cherchant frénétiquement son ennemi. Le noiraud s'arrêta brusquement, et resserra son emprise sur Étoile de Saphir. Son contact le rassurait. Il observa silencieusement les alentours, analysant la situation. La sommière était particulièrement large, et seuls deux rochers habillaient l'endroit complètement dégarni. Sirius avisa rapidement les deux blocs de granit ; ils étaient bien trop petits pour s'en servir d'éventuelle défense.

Soudainement, une flèche siffla à son oreille et alla s'enfoncer dans l'écorce d'un arbre derrière lui. Deux autres projectiles suivirent le premier : L'adolescent réagit immédiatement, et fit une roulade sur le côté, afin d'éviter les flèches fonçant sur lui. Il se redressa rapidement, et couru se réfugier derrière un arbre, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague d'acier déferlait sur lui.

Xigbar laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

 **\- Pas mal !** s'exclama celui-ci. **On dirait que j'ai fait le bon choix !**

Sirius serra les dents. Il risqua un regard vers la clairière, qui fut accueilli par une nouvelle flèche. Ses doigts blanchirent sur sa Keyblade. Son ennemi avait clairement le dessus dans un endroit pareil ! Le seul espoir du jeune homme de prendre l'avantage sur le soldat était de l'entraîner au cœur de la forêt. Cependant, l'homme balafré ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ce qui agaçait d'autant plus le porteur de Keyblade.

Xigbar était immobile, mais particulièrement détendu. Il exprimait une joie incroyable autant qu'incompréhensible qui emplissait Sirius d'amertume. Cependant, ses yeux et son arme restaient figés sur la cachette du noiraud, déterminés à ne pas le laisser filer.

Le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Impossible pour lui d'utiliser la magie ; un sort Brasier mettrait immédiatement le feu à la forêt. Il cracha un juron, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été attentif aux cours de Maître Invy. Son cœur palpitait violemment tandis qu'il surveillait d'une oreille distraite les ricanements du soldat. Soudain, une idée lui vînt. Elle était risquée, mais il décida de la tenter. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Sirius profita d'un instant d'inattention de son adversaire pour bondir hors de sa cachette. Il lança de toutes ses forces Étoile de Saphir sur Xigbar. Ce dernier para facilement avec son arbalète, tandis que la Keyblade vint percuter le sol avec fracas. Sa surprise le fit reculer d'un pas, cependant, il ne cilla point. Il considéra un instant l'arme de Sirius plantée dans l'herbe émeraude. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres, découvrant des dents légèrement pointues.

 **\- Une Keyblade n'est-ce pas !** déclama-t-il soudainement. **C'est donc ces jouets qui vous rendent si exceptionnels ?**

L'homme à la chevelure obsidienne eu un petit rire amer. Presque ironique. Il continua, tel une vipère :

 **\- Les élus de la Keyblade... Faudrait-il que vous sachiez vous en servir !**

Le noiraud ne releva pas l'insulte. Il avait profité de la concentration du soldat noir sur Étoile de Saphir pour foncer de l'autre côté de la clairière, dans son dos. Il attendit une opportunité que seul Xigbar pouvait lui offrir. Le jeune homme ne dû pas patienter longtemps. Saisissant une poignée de terre, il s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante vers son ennemi qui s'approchait de la Keyblade. A l'instant où ce dernier tandis la main pour s'en saisir, il fit volte-face, sa propre arme tendue devant lui prête à repousser toute attaque. Cependant, le soldat avait réagi une seconde trop tard : il rugit tandis que son œil doré tentait de se débarrasser de la poussière que lui avait sauvagement envoyé l'adolescent. Sirius profita de l'aveuglement momentané de Xigbar pour lui administrer un coup de pied dans sa cage thoracique. L'homme balafré tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Le garçon aux yeux opalins se saisit vigoureusement du manche de son arme mystique, soulagé de la tenir à nouveau entre ses doigts. Il retira la Keyblade du sol d'un coup sec et se retourna sauvagement vers son adversaire. Sirius leva Étoile de Saphir au-dessus de sa tête, lorsqu'il senti une vive douleur irradier le long de son bras gauche ; une flèche le traversait de part en part, et du sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Le porteur de Keyblade grimaça. Une nouvelle volée de flèches se dispersa dans la large sommière. Elles ne semblaient avoir aucun but précis, si ce n'est le simple espoir d'atteindre l'adolescent. Ce dernier esquiva maladroitement l'attaque d'un bond sur le côté. Rassemblant ses forces et ignorant la douleur lui lancinant le bras, il asséna aussitôt un coup de Keyblade à Xigbar. L'homme à la chevelure obsidienne parvînt à bloquer l'attaque malgré le voile emplissant son œil gauche. Le coup du jeune homme était beaucoup moins puissant que le précédent. Il sentait la Keyblade trembler au-dessus de son arbalète. Le soldat esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il repoussa violemment Sirius et s'éloigna d'un bond. Son arme pointée sur le noiraud, il déclencha une salve de projectiles. Sirius se protégea instinctivement avec Étoile de Saphir, et para ainsi les premières flèches. Cependant, ses forces diminuaient rapidement ; sa Keyblade n'était pas faite pour être tenue à une seule main, et l'adolescent était conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi.

D'une nouvelle roulade sur le côté, l'élève d'Invy se déroba aux pointes d'acier dirigées sur lui. Son regard rencontra furtivement les deux rochers bordant la clairière. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il brisa les blocs de granits avec sa Keyblade, que le puissant coup projeta en direction de Xigbar. Son œil jaune s'agrandit brusquement, et le soldat de Xion s'écarta vivement sur la gauche, manquant de tomber en arrière. Sirius profita de la surprise du soldat afin de s'élancer vers lui et d'abattre Étoile de Saphir sur son flanc gauche. Un craquement se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur de la part de l'homme balafré. Xigbar jeta un regard remplit de haine vers le jeune garçon, les dents serrées. Dans un second cri de rage, il désarma le noiraud du revers de son arbalète, et projeta la Keyblade de l'autre côté de la clairière.

L'adolescent voulu administrer un nouveau coup de pied au soldat, mais ce dernier saisit sa cheville au vol et entraîna le jeune homme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sirius se redressa difficilement, le plus rapidement qu'il put. Cependant, Xigbar fut plus agile : il empêcha le porteur de Keyblade de se lever, son arbalète braquée sur lui à bout portant. Le jeune homme au regard opalin tandis immédiatement sa main devant lui afin d'invoquer Étoile de Saphir. L'homme à la chevelure bicolore eu un geste incontrôlé.

 **\- Je te le déconseille fortement,** menaça-t-il vivement d'une voix glaciale.

Le frère d'Azalea baissa lentement le bras, et retînt un juron derrière ses dents serrées. Xigbar darda son regard inexpressif sur lui. Le jeune homme cru y apercevoir une étincelle d'amusement. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du soldat.

 **\- Tu m'as bien diverti !** s'exclama-t-il finalement. **Cependant, je ne comprends toujours pas l'importance que l'on vous accorde. Je pensais avoir plus de mal à te vaincre.**

Malgré ses paroles, le noiraud avait remarqué que son ennemi avait discrètement porté une main à ses côtes, probablement brisées par Étoile de Saphir.

 **\- Je suis navré, mais il est temps pour moi de te dire adieu !** conclu-t-il avec ironie.

Sur ces mots, l'homme au regard d'or recula d'un pas, son arme pointée entre les deux yeux azurés de Sirius. Rassemblant ses forces, ce dernier saisit la flèche plantée dans son bras, et dans un geste désespéré, la retira brusquement. La douleur lui arracha un cri. A une vitesse fulgurante, l'adolescent se redressa et poignarda Xigbar à l'épaule à l'aide de son arme de fortune. Ce dernier rugit et s'effondra sur le sol, lâchant involontairement son arbalète. Il tendit une main afin de s'en ressaisir, mais le noiraud l'éloigna d'un violent coup de pied ; l'arme alla percuter un arbre et se brisa en plusieurs éclats.

Sirius considéra son ennemi un instant. A bout de force, il s'écroula contre un arbre en portant sa main libre à son bras blessé. Fou de rage, l'homme balafré profita de la fatigue de l'adolescent pour s'enfuir. Trop éprouvé par le combat pour le poursuivre, le frère d'Azalea le regarda s'éloigner difficilement à travers les arbres, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne nuirait plus à personne.

* * *

Le coup porté par Xemnas fit s'envoler violemment Ventus à travers les arbres. Son corps percuta plusieurs branches basses des sapins avant de lourdement retomber sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Malgré ses côtes endolories, le jeune garçon se releva quasi instantanément, prêt à reprendre le combat. Pas question de s'avouer vaincu face à un soldat noir.

Plissant les yeux, les sens aux aguets, Ven tentait de percevoir les vibrations autour de lui pour sentir la présence de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement enclin à se dévoiler pour le moment. Le blond resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa Keyblade, ses yeux parcourant le terrain à vive allure. Puis il apparut. Là, à travers les arbres, avançant lentement, à son rythme. C'était comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir sa victime s'impatienter.

Souhaitant un peu plus de vivacité de la part de son ennemi, Ventus passa de nouveau à l'offensive. Tenant Brise Légère à l'envers comme à son habitude, il s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante de son adversaire, prêt à lui porter un coup. Le grand homme continuait d'avancer lentement, serein. Ven prit appui sur son pied droit et grâce à la puissance de sa jambe parvint à effectuer un saut de deux ou trois mètres dans les airs. Là, le jeune garçon vint se percher sur une branche, tel un oiseau. Semblant surpris par cette action, le soldat noir s'arrêta juste en dessous du blond. Il leva ses yeux jaunes vers lui, mais aucune expression quelconque ne put s'y lire. Comme s'il était dénué de toute émotion, si ce n'était la hargne du combat.

Sans un mot de plus, Ventus agrippa sa Keyblade à un pan de la branche et s'assura qu'elle ne pourrait pas se détacher facilement. Il laissa soudainement son corps basculer vers l'avant, de sorte à pouvoir effectuer de nombreux tours autour de la souche, histoire de prendre de l'élan. Le grand homme le regardait faire, le jaugeant de ses yeux jaunes. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de cette étrange technique. Puis, sans prévenir, Ven relâcha subitement sa prise sur la branche, et son corps tout entier se rua à une vitesse fulgurante sur le soldat de Xion. Il tenait étrangement sa Keyblade droit devant lui, en direction du cœur de son adversaire, prêt à le lui arracher. Seulement, Xemnas sembla avoir prévu le coup, car il eut juste le temps de lever ses deux épées et les croiser entre elle pour parer l'assaut du rebelle. A cet instant précis, les regards des deux adversaires se croisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes qui leur parut une éternité.

Fatigué, Ventus fut le premier à briser le contact, retombant lourdement au sol, un genou à terre. Ses iris océans lançaient des regards de braises à son ennemi. Ce dernier n'affichait toujours aucune expression, ce qui était franchement déroutant.

 **\- Tu meurs d'envie de me tuer,** dit le grand homme.

Le blond se releva et adapta une fois de plus une position offensive. Il serait prêt à user de n'importe quoi pour venir à bout de son adversaire.

 **\- Je le vois dans tes yeux,** poursuivit Xemnas tout en s'avançant lentement dans sa direction.

Puis il s'arrêta. Il leva une main gantée dans sa direction. Une invitation ? Voulant paraître impassible, Ven fronça cependant les sourcils face à ce geste incompréhensible.

 **\- Rejoins-nous. Ta force et ton courage pourrait servir une noble cause.**

 **\- Non !**

Aveuglé par la hargne, le rebelle s'élança à toute vitesse en direction du soldat noir. Il bondit dans sa direction, sa Keyblade positionnée vers l'arrière, voulant tenter le tout pour le tout. Le jeune garçon balança son pied en direction de la tête de son adversaire, espérant au minimum le dérouter par cette technique imprévue. Seulement, le visage toujours aussi impassible et le corps bien droit, telle une statue de marbre, Xemnas stoppa l'attaque en s'emparant sans effort de la cheville de son assaillant. N'ayant plus aucun élan, Ventus se retrouva tête tournée le sol. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre pour s'échapper de sa prise, mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs resserrait sa prise sur sa cheville. Quelle poigne ! Ven entendit ses os craquer et une douleur lui lancer au niveau de son pied droit. Puis, comme si le blond n'était rien de plus d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, l'homme en armure noire l'envoya valser de toute ses forces contre un arbre à proximité. La puissance du coup fut telle que Ventus défonça plusieurs troncs d'arbres avant de s'écraser de tout son long contre une cavité rocheuse. Quelle puissance phénoménale ! Cet homme n'était pas humain !

Se tenant les côtes endolories par une telle projection, Ventus tenta de se relever. Cependant, sa cheville cassée et désormais ses quelques côtes en moins le convainquit du contraire. Hors de question d'effectuer le moindre mouvement ! Le moindre choc lui affligeait la plus atroce des douleurs. Ce combat… peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais l'emporter. Mais il pouvait néanmoins tenter de gagner du temps. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse lui venir en aide. N'importe qui. Il savait Sirius combattant un soldat dans la forêt, peut-être leurs chemins se croiseront à un moment donné ? Ven l'espérait au plus profond de son cœur. Car, actuellement, tout ce qui l'attendait à la fin de ce duel était une mort certaine.

Posant une main au-dessus de sa cage thoracique, le blond ferma puissamment les paupières. Il n'était certes pas très doué en termes de magie blanche, la magie de soin, mais assez pour se procurer les premiers secours nécessaire dont il aurait pour gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée, incertaine, des renforts.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans ton son corps alors qu'une faible lueur verte prenait place dans le creux de sa main. Une véritable vague régénératrice. Puis, lorsque celle-ci disparut, le jeune garçon constata avec soulagement que ses douleurs avaient diminuées. Pas guéries, mais elles seraient au moins contenues pendant un certain temps. Temps qu'il lui fallût pour attendre une possible aide. Même s'il doutait fort que quelqu'un viendrait de sitôt à son secours.

A travers les arbres désormais tombés à cause du violent coup de Xemnas, s'avançait à pas lent le soldat de Xion. Les deux épées au creux de la main, il effectuait des pas lents, comme pour tromper sa cible pour mieux lui sauter dessus après !

 _ **« Pour mieux lui sauter dessus après… »**_ se répéta plusieurs fois Ventus dans son esprit. Mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Il pouvait utiliser une technique similaire ! Xemnas ne se douterait même pas de son plan pour le neutraliser ! Du moins, s'il y parvenait ! Cette fameuse idée lui apparut sur le moment un peu trop simplette, mais c'était justement ça qu'il fallait. Quelque chose de simple pour le dérouter. Quelque chose à la fois subtile mais dont il ne se s'attendait visiblement pas !

Une main sur les côtes et la tête pendante, Ven fit semblant. Il joua au blessé.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Xemnas, ne s'attardant pas sur les problèmes de santé de son adversaire, l'empoigna par les cheveux et le souleva en face de lui, le forçant ainsi à lui faire face. Ventus grimaça face à la douleur. Pas un rôle cette fois-ci, être soulevé par le cuir chevelu faisait réellement souffrir.

 **\- La proposition tient toujours, jeune homme,** annonça d'une voix monocorde l'homme vêtu de noir. **Rejoins-nous, et tu seras couvert de gloire et de richesse.**

Tout à coup, Ven leva sa main droite au niveau de la poitrine de son adversaire. Là, dans une gerbe d'étincelles se matérialisa dans le creux de sa main Brise Légère. L'arme mystique vint transpercer de tout son long le cœur de Xemnas que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pris au dépourvu, le grand homme relâcha sa prise sur le rebelle, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Là, Ventus eu tout juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir son ennemi retirer la Keyblade d'une main pour la jeter violemment au sol. Puis, jetant un regard de haine en direction du jeune garçon, son corps commença petit à petit à se désagréger, ne devenant que poussière que la brise légère emporta au loin parmi les arbres. Il ne resta de Xemnas qu'un cœur qui s'envola à travers haut vers les cieux. Ven sourit en suivant la trajectoire du cœur bien rond. Il ferait revenir ses parents. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

Riku esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait les assauts répétés de la manipulatrice de foudre. Que ce soit dans son monde ou dans le livre, cette dernière n'avait pas changé d'un poil ! Même caractère vicieux et toujours autant langue de vipère. Et elle avait toujours le contrôle de l'élément foudroyant, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger la tâche du Maître de la Keyblade. Lui qui détestait la magie, on aurait dit que le sort lui retombait dessus ! La seule chose qui détonnait de la Larxène de son monde fut les armes. Oh, bien sûr, elle combattait toujours avec ses horribles kunaïs, mais ils avaient changé de design. Ceux-ci étaient fabriqués dans de l'acier bien tranchants, rien de comparables avec ceux dont Riku était plus familiarisés !

 **\- Tu ne sais qu'esquiver ?** railla soudainement la jeune femme, une main sur l'épaule. **Vraiment, ce combat est d'un ennui mortel.**

Une main sur la tempe, détournant le regard, Larxène envoya tout de même un kunaï bien aiguisé en direction de l'argenté. Ce dernier para l'attaque du plat de sa Keyblade, lui renvoyant son projectile par la même occasion. Cependant, la blonde leva la paume, écarta légèrement ses doigts, et sa petite arme se replaça subtilement à sa plaça.

Contrariée, Larxène posa ses deux poings sur les hanches et toisa Riku d'un œil mauvais.

 **\- Allez quoi ! Tu es un Porteur de Keyblade, oui ou non ? Montre-moi un peu toute la puissance de cette arme !**

Riku lança un regard furtif à Terre Ferme. Il ne voulait pas sa battre avec elle. Car s'en prendre à un humain de la sorte provoquerait immédiatement la perte du cœur de son adversaire s'il venait malencontreusement à la tuer. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas ! Car s'il venait à lui arracher le cœur, alors il viendrait compléter le Kingdom Hearts, et il était hors de question de le recréer dans ce monde !

D'un geste vif, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade fit disparaître Terre Ferme pour la remplacer par son épée qu'il gardait précieusement près de lui depuis le début de ce voyage. Son premier combat à l'épée. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop compliquée à manier. Il s'y entraînait souvent avec Sora lorsqu'il était enfant, mais se battre avec une épée en bois n'était pas la même chose qu'une arme véritable, une arme en acier, tranchante et mortelle.

Une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage rond de Larxène. Elle semblait vraisemblablement déçue.

 **\- A quoi te sert d'avoir une Keyblade si c'est pour ne pas t'en servir en fin du compte ?**

La jeune femme leva ses mains pleines de kunaïs près de son visage, un sourire psychopathe déformant ses jolis traits.

 **\- Je savais que j'aurai dû choisir la fille ! Marluxia paiera pour ça !**

Des petits éclairs commencèrent à crépiter au niveau des doigts de la soldate noire. Elle enchantait ses petites armes avec un sort de foudre !

 **\- On va légèrement picoter la partie,** annonça-t-elle, toujours le même sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Riku resserra sa prise sur son arme. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la magie, et il en avait une très faible résistance en plus de cela. Se prendre un coup de kunaï électrifié ne le laisserait sans doute pas sans séquelles !

Sans prévenir, Larxène fut la première à passer à l'offensive. Se déplaçant à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'argenté ne la vit pas se déplacer juste derrière lui pour lui donner un coup de pied bien placé en bas du dos. Cette attaque sournoise déstabilisa le meilleur ami de Sora et Kairi qui tomba au sol avec fracas, des petits cailloux venant se planter dans sa peau.

Riku eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté pour se mettre sur le dos qu'il vit Larxène s'élever dans les airs pour le cribler non pas de balles mais de kunaïs électriques. Ni une ni deux, l'argenté effectua plusieurs roulades sur lui-même avant de se redresser d'un bond pour faire face à son adversaire.

Rattrapant son épée projetée sur le sol rocailleux quelques instant plus tôt à cause du premier assaut, Riku la leva au-dessus de sa tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en maniant sa Keyblade. Puis il se rua sur la manipulatrice de foudre, prêt à lui envoyer un premier coup. Seulement, la jeune femme fit preuve d'une agilité impressionnante, car elle esquiva sans aucun mal sa première attaqua en effectuant une majestueuse roue arrière. Mais elle ne fit pas qu'esquiver ! Larxène donna, en plus de cela, un coup de pied au niveau du poignet de Riku pour le désarmer. L'épée vint s'écraser dans la direction opposée de son propriétaire, sur la cavité rocheuse où reposait la Lux. Se retrouvant sans arme, l'argenté serra les dents. Elle ferait vraiment tout pour lui faire invoquer sa Keyblade, n'est-ce pas ?!

Se redressant bien droite, Larxène lança un regard de défi au jeune homme aux iris turquoise.

 **\- Oh, pauvre petit chou !** se moqua-t-elle. **Tu vas être obligé d'invoquer ta Keyblade… !**

 **\- Hors de question !**

Le Maître de la Keyblade effectua une roue sur le côté pour récupérer son épée tombée plus loin, mais Larxène ne l'entendit pas réellement de cette oreille. Alors que Riku se baissait pour récupérer son épée, il fut violemment projeté contre la paroi de la grotte. Un bras sous la gorge et les kunaïs électrifiés près de son visage, la soldate noire l'empêcher d'effectuer quelconque mouvement.

Se sentant pris au piège, le jeune homme se risqua à jeter un œil en direction d'Azalea, pour requérir son aide. Mais la jeune fille lui parut dans une bien fâcheuse position, elle aussi…

* * *

Serrant le pommeau de Souvenir Ailé à deux mains, Azalea dévisageait sauvagement l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas réellement que penser de ce type. Ses cheveux roses et ses allures efféminées lui laisser croire qu'il était un bon à rien, mais sa faux immense lui persuadait du contraire. Quelque chose, au fond de son cœur, lui disait de se méfier de ses apparences.

 **\- Chère enfant, la pureté de ton âme est également à celle d'une rose,** lui dit-il en reniflant le parfum de sa fleur.

Tentant de ne pas se laisser dérouter par ces étranges affirmations, la brune commença lentement à tourner autour de son adversaire, le contact de se Keyblade la rassurant fortement. Elle l'analysait, essayer de déceler ses points forts et ses points faibles. Mais rien ne lui sauter au visage. Ce Marluxia était un homme pour le moins… étrange !

 **\- Au premier abord, elle peut paraître bien fragile et douce. Mais une fois que l'on se frotte à ses épines…**

Le soldat noir jeta sa rose au sol. Immédiatement, une tornade de pétales se créa sous les pieds d'Azalea. Emportée par les vents, la jeune fille fut soulevée haut dans les airs, perdant ainsi le contact avec la terre ferme. La sœur de Sirius fut quelques instants désordonnée par cette étrange tornade, des pics acérées ressemblant à des épines venaient de temps en temps s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Mais l'élève d'Ava parvenait sans mal à les terrasser d'un coup unique de Keyblade. Puis les vents se calmèrent soudainement. Baissant les yeux vers le sol, Azalea remarqua avec stupéfaction que le sol ne se trouvait à pas moins d'une dizaine de mètres sous ses pieds ! Cependant, elle profita de la hauteur pour effectuer sa première attaque.

Les bras et les jambes en croix, tel un X, Azalea se servit de la force de gravitation pour fondre directement en direction de son ennemi. Lorsqu'elle se pensa assez près de lui, la jeune fille attrapa sa Keyblade à deux mains et la tint au-dessus de sa tête, prête à frapper. Elle dégringolait toujours de plus en plus vite. Elle y était presque, encore un léger effort !

C'était sans bien sûr compter sur la capacité d'esquive du soldat noir. Ce dernier leva simplement le bras, parant l'attaqua du bout tranchant de sa faux. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent, déversant un flux d'énergie impressionnant qui ébranla les arbres de la forêt au loin.

 **\- … Un véritable danger. Une fleur des plus inatteignable,** termina-t-il enfin sa phrase.

Azalea se laissa retomber au sol. Reprenant Souvenir Ailé à deux mains, ses iris opalins ne pouvaient se détacher de son adversaire. Que faire face à lui ? Comment faire pour l'atteindre ? Il lui fallait un moyen pour se débarrasser de cette immense faux, mais comment ? Grâce à elle, il pourrait parer toutes les attaques physiques. Puis elle comprit. Si le corps à corps ne marchait pas, alors il lui fallait tester autre chose. La magie.

Ferment profondément les paupières, Azalea se concentra pour faire monter sa magie. Plus son sort serait puissant, plus elle aura de chances de se débarrasser de son adversaire.

Une drôle d'aura commencer à envelopper sa silhouette, tandis qu'une légère bourrasque d'énergie de concentrer autour de la sœur de Sirius, faisant voler en tous sens ses cheveux bruns retenus en une queue de cheval haute.

Petit à petit, la lame de Souvenir Ailé commença à s'embraser. Levant son arme au-dessus de sa tête, presque à l'instar de Riku, la jeune fille se rua vers l'homme aux cheveux roses tel un boulet de canon, un cri puissant s'échappant de sa gorge.

Prenant appui sur l'une de ses jambes, Azalea parvint à s'élever assez haut au-dessus de son adversaire pour lui assener un nouveau coup. Comme plus tôt, Marluxia para avec sa faux, comme Azalea s'y était attendue. Seulement, sa lame embrasée devrait être assez puissante pour la faire fondre. Les deux duellistes restèrent dans cette position des secondes durant, mais rien ne se produisit. Petit à petit, le sort s'estompa. Estomaquée, Azalea se sépara du contact avec l'arme du soldat noir pour retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Ses yeux, aussi gros des soucoupes, se posèrent sur son arme mystique.

 **\- Je… Je ne comprends pas…,** bafouilla-t-elle, désemparée.

Tout à coup, un bruit métallique derrière elle la fit sursauter. Se risquant un regard, Azalea remarqua avec étonnement que Riku se faisait bien trop rapidement à son goût maîtriser par Larxène ! En effet, cette dernière, d'un simple coup de pied, venait de désarmer le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

 **\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt que de t'en faire pour ton ami !** la prévint Marluxia.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la brune se retrouva tout à coup encerclée par des ronces. Celles-ci commencèrent lentement par grimper le long de ses jambes, lui empêchant d'effectuer tout mouvement, et enfonçant leurs épines acérées dans sa peau blanche. Du sang commença à s'écouler de ses plaies. Puis les ronces vinrent se nouer autour de ses bras, les liant entre eux dans son dos, au cas où l'idée de se défendre avec sa Keyblade lui viendrait à l'idée. Azalea tenta de se débattre, mais plus elle bougeait, plus les épines s'enfonçaient dans son corps, lui arrachant des larmes de douleur.

 **\- Mais comme toute rose sauvage, il faut apprendre à te cueillir,** poursuivit-il sa tirade en posant une main délicate sur sa tête.

Respirant profondément, Azalea réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce piège mortel. Pas question de mourir maintenant de la main d'un soldat noir ! Jamais !

Tout à coup, Marluxia plaça sa faux juste sous sa gorge, tandis qu'il prenait place derrière sa prisonnière.

Riku, aux prises avec Larxène, assistait à la scène, impuissant face au malheur de celle qu'il aimait. Il aimerait pouvoir la sortir de ce guet-apens, mais il avait déjà un autre soldat noir sous les bras. Que faire ?!

 **\- Dis, Larxène** , lança l'homme aux cheveux roses à sa camarade. **La reine serait heureuse si on lui ramenait des trophées, non ?**

Comprenant qu'ils parlaient d'eux, les deux jeunes gens tentèrent du mieux qu'ils purent de se débattre, mais seule la mort les attendait s'ils osaient effectuer un mouvement trop brusque. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ils étaient cernés.

 **\- Sans doute sera-t-elle ravie… !**

Les deux soldats noirs éclatèrent d'un rire rauque, bien caractéristique des antagonistes en tous genres. Cependant, Riku et Azalea, eux, se contentaient de se regarder droits dans les yeux, se demandant mutuellement comment ils pourraient faire pour se sortir rapidement de leur prison respective.

Les pensées d'Azalea se dirigèrent vers son frère. Rencontrait-il exactement le même problème qu'elle ?

Tout à coup, la jeune femme lâcha un cri puissant. Une main au niveau du cœur, elle relâcha son emprise sur Riku, tandis qu'elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Petit à petit, son corps commença à se transformer en cendres, avant de disparaître totalement et de ne laisser qu'un unique cœur qui s'envola vers les cieux.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que…,** débuta l'homme vêtu de noir.

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, touché par le même mal qui Larxène. Son corps de désagrégea, avant que son cœur se rejoigne le ciel.

En même temps que Marluxia, les ronces autour d'Azalea disparurent. Épuisée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol, rattrapée in extremis par Riku qui avait accouru pour lui venir en aide.

 **\- J'ai bien fait de vous accompagner, au final,** se vanta Ventus, étalé de tout son long sur le sol à cause de la douleur que lui provoquait ses côtes cassées. **Sans moi, vous ne seriez rien !**

Irritée, la brune alla répliquer lorsque sortit à son tour de la Forêt des Murmures un Sirius ensanglanté à son tour. Une main au niveau de son épaules, le jeune homme avait enroulé un morceau de sa veste autour de sa blessure encore ouverte. Inquiète pour son frère, Azalea quitta les bras réconfortants de Riku pour porter secourt au noiraud, mais ce dernier leva la main en signe de protestation. Puis ses yeux bleus opalins regardèrent chaque combattant tour à tour. Il soupira.

 **\- On fait de piètres Porteurs de Keyblades,** releva Sirius en baissant les yeux honteux. **Mais quatre des douze soldats noirs de Xion sont hors d'état de nuire désormais, alors estimons-nous heureux.**

 **\- En vérité, deux sont déjà morts bien avant eux,** rappela Ven.

 **\- Ce qui ne reste plus que six soldats à tuer, si le compte est bon,** compta Azalea grâce à l'aide de ses doigts.

 **\- Récupérons la Lux,** ordonna Riku, sourcils froncés et bras sur le corps. **Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après.**

Hochant la tête, Azalea et Sirius invoquèrent leurs Keyblades pour immédiatement les transformer en pioche.

 **\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que récolter de la Lux serait aussi rapide ?** fit l'élève d'Invy en haussant un sourcil en constant les mines déconfites de Ventus et Riku.


	32. Fête chez les Indiens

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **/!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : ** _Avant dernière partie du Pays Imaginaire ! ;)_**

Note 3 : _**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :**

 **Fête chez les Indiens**

Xion et Peter arrivèrent peu après le Capitaine Crochet et son acolyte, Monsieur Mouche. Ils attendirent, perchés en haut d'un gros bloc de roche, que les pirates furent entrés à l'intérieur du Rocher du Crâne avant de s'infiltrer eux aussi dans la cavité rocheuse ressemblant étrangement à une tête de mort. Les deux adolescents entrèrent pour cela grâce à un petite cavité vers le sommet du crâne, près d'un œil. Là, ils suivirent, têtes baissées pour ne pas se faire repérer, un petit chemin caillouteux. Une fois arrivés à son extrémité, les deux compagnons s'allongèrent à plat ventre puis se penchèrent vers la petite passerelle en dessous d'eux, à l'endroit même où se tenaient les pirates et la jeune princesse indienne. Sur les ordres de son Capitaine, Mouche l'avait négligemment placée sur un petit rocher entouré d'eau.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?** s'alarma Xion en regardant les manœuvres des deux loups de mer.

Pour l'empêcher de sortir un mot de plus, Peter lui plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche, tout en posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres. Offusquée par ce geste, la jeune fille se défit bien rapidement de son emprise. Tout en effectuant cette action, quelques gravats tombèrent de leur chemin perché pour faire en plongée dans la marée en contre-bas.

 **\- Qui est là ?!** s'écria Crochet en dardant son regard ténébreux sur toutes les parois de la caverne.

 **\- P-P-Peter sans doute, mon Capitaine ?** supposa son mousse.

 **\- Chuut, Mouche ! Laisse-moi écouter...**

D'un même geste, les deux compères tendirent l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre petit bruit.

Xion et Peter essayèrent de se faire plus petit que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà, espérant ainsi ne pas se faire repérer.

 **\- Je c-c-crois que c'est une fausse alors, m-mon C-C-Capitaine,** dit le petit homme grassouillet.

N'étant pas totalement convaincu qu'ils étaient hors de danger, Crochet finit cependant par céder et croire son acolyte. Il ordonna à Mouche de revenir sur leur petite barque, parce qu'ils devaient impérativement rentrer au navire.

 **\- M-M-Mais, et Lily la Tigresse ? On ne peut pas la laisser ainsi !**

 **\- Idiot !** le sermonna son supérieur. **N'as-tu pas encore saisi que c'est une ruse pour attirer Peter dans un piège ?**

 **\- Mais, c-c-comment savez qu-qu-il viendra ?**

Du bout de son crochet en argent, le Capitaine du Jolly Roger se rabibocha la moustache en l'entortillant autour de l'anse. Tout à coup, l'homme à la chevelure bouclée se redressa, ses sens en alerte. Tremblant légèrement, il effectua de nombreux volte-face, sous les yeux étonnés de son petit mousse et de la princesse indienne. Plissant les yeux, il se tourna en direction de la crique qui servait de sortie à cette caverne mortelle, fixant l'horizon se confondant au loin avec l'océan et le ciel.

 **\- Reste ici Mouche, je vais voir ce qu'il se trame…**

Liant le geste à la parole, l'homme vêtu de rouge s'empara des rames et fit avancer la petite barque dans la direction opposée, voulant connaître l'identité de la chose qui avait retenu son attention.

 **\- Où est-ce qu'il va, à ton avis ?** questionna Xion en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- On s'en fiche ! Ça nous fait une ouverture pour sauver Lily la Tigresse !**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étrangla la noiraude, les yeux exorbités. **Mais il y a encore un pirate à ses côtés, on ne peut pas…**

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Pan se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats, se tordant le ventre sous la douleur de ses soubresauts. Des larmes de joies perlaient le coin de ses yeux.

Se redressant sur les genoux, Xion le dévisagea d'un œil inquisiteur, mains sur les hanches. Elle n'aimait pas son attitude depuis tout à l'heure.

 **\- Mouche ?** reprit le rouquin entre deux fous-rires. **Mais c'est qu'un bon à rien !**

Tentant de reprendre contenance, le garçon habillé en vert se mit soudainement à analyser les lieux, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Xion, ayant une bonne âme, alla pour proposer son aide, lorsque ce dernier s'écria soudainement :

 **\- Ah ! Je sais !**

Voletant à peine au-dessus du sol, lévitant, Peter alla se percher sur un petit bout de roche en contre-bas, coincé entre leur chemin rocailleux et la paroi de la caverne. Là, le jeune garçon parvint à trouver une position confortable, puis tendit un pouce en l'air en direction de Xion.

 **\- Regarde à quel point ce pirate est un véritable imbécile !** se moqua Pan.

A cet instant, la jeune fille se demanda sérieusement comment Sora pouvait être ami avec un pareil garçon ! Tous deux étaient tellement… différents ! En pensant à son ami, Xion espéra que l'Élu ainsi que Terra vivait des aventures plus tranquilles qu'elle, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans une situation fâcheuse comme les Porteurs de Keyblades avaient l'habitude de se fourrer ! La noiraude se surprit à penser qu'ils n'y étaient peut-être pour rien, et que c'était juste leur statut de Porteur de Lumière qui leur attirait tant d'ennuis !

Peter, avec un clin d'œil, souleva son petit bonnet en pointe vert et le porta près de sa bouche. Le creux du couvre-chef était tourné vers le reste de la grotte, pour que la voix puisse mieux se porter.

 **\- Mouche !** tonna le chef des Enfants Perdus en prenant une voix soudainement plus grave, ressemblant étrangement à celle du Capitaine Crochet.

Piqué au vif, le petit mousse, qui veillait sur Lily la Tigresse, se mit à scruter l'entrée de la caverne, s'attendant à trouver son Capitaine. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Manquant cruellement de courage, le pirate grassouillet se mit à trembler, faisant s'entrechoquer ses dents et ses jambes.

 **\- C-C-Capitaine ?** fit Mouche en se rongeant littéralement les ongles. **Où êtes-v-v-vous ?**

 **\- Juste à l'entrée de la crique,** répondit Peter en posant une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas céder au fou-rire.

Réellement amusée pour une fois aux pitreries du jeune garçon en vert, Xion se tordit à son tour de rire, mais les retint tout de même du mieux possible pour ne pas se faire entendre du petit pirate sous ses pieds. Oui, Peter avait raison : Monsieur Mouche était naïf ! Mais, en même temps, il fallait avouer que Peter imitait drôlement bien la voix de Crochet !

 **\- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu fais, MOUUUUCHE ?!** poursuivit Pan en faisant résonner ce nom à travers toute la grotte.

Pris de peur, le petit homme s'agrippa du mieux qu'il put à son bonnet rouge et le descendit de toutes ses forces sur ses oreilles pour limiter le son se répercutant gravement contre toutes les parois, faisant même trembler la roche. Quelques rochers tombèrent à l'eau, ce qui fit s'augmenter le niveau de la marée, qui montait déjà d'elle-même.

Xion, ayant remarqué ce phénomène de marée haute, s'arrêta immédiatement de rire, comprenant que la situation n'était plus à la rigolade. S'ils ne se faisaient rien pour la sauver, Lily la Tigresse finirait noyée sous les yeux, puisqu'elle était attachée autour d'une énorme anse, qui sembla à l'ancienne marionnette fort lourde de son point de vue.

Prise de panique, la Porteuse de Keyblade se baissa pour murmurer à l'attention du chef des Garçons Perdus :

 **\- Peter ! L'eau monte ! Lily sera bientôt submergée !**

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Pan se pencha pour en effet constater que la marée arrivait déjà au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune princesse indienne.

 **\- Oh, je vais devoir m'arrêter…,** se plaignit-il franchement. **Dommage, c'était marrant ce jeu… !**

D'un bond, le jeune rouquin se redressa, puis il poursuivit ses ordres, toujours sous le pseudonyme du Capitaine :

 **\- Mouche ! Je t'ordonne de laisser partir Lily la Tigresse ! Peter va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !**

Surprit par un tel ordre, le vieux mousse eut un hoquet de surprise. Mal à l'aise, il enleva son bonnet rouge de sa tête et commença nerveusement à le tordre entre ses doigts. Son corps avait redoublé de tremblements.

 **\- M-M-Mais, C-Capitaine ! N'était-ce pas justement v-v-v-votre p-plan ?**

 **\- Contesterais-tu mes ordres, MOUUUUCHE ?!** s'énerva le faux Crochet.

Le Rocher du Crâne tout entier se mit à trembler dangereusement. Quelques parois rocheuses au dôme en arc de cercle de la grotte se détachèrent et foncèrent à une vitesse fulgurante en direction de la marée, qui redoubla de volume.

Pris de peur à l'idée de contrarier son supérieur, Mouche exécuta ses faux ordres sur le champ. Il souleva Lily la Tigresse et commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la caverne.

Peter, penché vers l'avant pour vérifier, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, si sa petite marionnette répondait correctement à ses instructions, ne remarqua pas le véritable Capitaine Crochet derrière lui. Le pirate tenait dans son unique main une rapière affilée. Il s'approchait à pas lents de son pire ennemi, levant son arme au-dessus de la tête, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Xion l'avait remarqué, elle. Réagissant immédiatement, la jeune fille matérialisa dans une gerbe d'étincelles Chaîne Royale et la jeta vers l'avant, en direction de la rapière, effectuant ainsi un Discobole. L'attaque atteignit sa cible, puisque le Capitaine fut désarmé par la puissance phénoménale de la Keyblade. Puis, tel un boomerang, Chaîne Royale retrouva le chemin de sa propriétaire.

Surpris par cette intervention, l'homme vêtu de rouge tourna lentement ses yeux ténébreux en direction de la noiraude. Une certaine folie se lisait dans le fond de ses pupilles lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de son ancienne prisonnière. Puis la surprise laissa place sur son visage à un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

 **\- Tient, tient, tient, mais qui vois-je ? Un autre laquais de ce cher Peter Pan !** tonna le chef des pirates.

Il délaissa cette fois-ci complètement Peter pour se concentrer sur Xion. Le jeune rouquin profita de l'occasion pour piquer un plongeon en direction de Mouche et Lily la Tigresse.

 **\- Je crois que nous avons un différent à régler, toi et moi !**

A ces mots, Crochet récupéra sa rapière tombée un peu plus loin. Il la leva droit devant lui, dévisageant par la même occasion son adversaire qui avait adopté une attitude offensive, prête à se défendre face au pirate. Elle aussi avait quelques comptes à régler avec lui. Elle lui en voulait toujours autant d'avoir voulu la noyer quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait à peine posé les pieds dans ce Monde !

 **\- Cette fois-ci, c'est la mort qui t'attend, jeune demoiselle ! Tu n'échapperas pas au supplice de la planche !**

Suite à cette annonce, le Capitaine farfouilla dans une de ses grandes poches de son manteau écarlate. Il en sorti alors plusieurs petits paquets cadeaux qui s'avérèrent être des explosifs. Ceux-ci éclatèrent à peine le sol rocailleux touché. Heureusement, Xion, qui avait senti le coup lui tomber dessus, esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Cependant, les explosions provoquées par les paquets cadeaux mortels engendrèrent un épais nuage de fumée qui aveugla quelques secondes la jeune fille. Mais ce court laps de temps fut opportun pour Crochet qui fondit sur son adversaire à une vitesse fulgurante, lame vers l'avant. Le brouillard se dissipa légèrement et la noiraude eut tout juste le temps de voir la rapière de son ennemi s'abattre dans sa direction. Dans un geste de réflexe face à une mort quasi-certaine, Xion contra le coup grâce à la lame de Chaîne Royale. Suite à cela, plusieurs coups furent échangés, mais aucun des deux ne semblait prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

La meilleure amie de Roxas et Lea serra les dents. Comment en venir à bout sans le tuer ? Elle aurait bien voulu prendre la fuite, mais le Capitaine du Jolly Roger lui bloquait l'unique porte de sortie. Xion risqua un regard sous ses pieds. En dessous, la marée continuait inlassablement de monter. Le rocher sur lequel était retenue prisonnière Lily la Tigresse avait déjà disparu sous l'eau noire. Aucune trace de la jeune fille indienne cependant. Ni de Peter. Ces deux-là étaient-ils parvenus à s'enfuir à temps ?

Se remémorant qu'elle étant en plein combat, Xion releva la tête en direction de Crochet. Mais ce dernier avait profité de son léger temps d'absence pour se jeter dans sa direction et ainsi la frapper de plein fouet grâce à un mouvement d'épaules maîtrisé. Cette collision désempara la jeune fille qui tomba à la renverse dans le vide. Heureusement, elle parvint in extremis à se retenir au bord du précipice. La noiraude fit disparaître sa Keyblade pour tenter de s'accrocher du mieux qu'elle put au bord de la falaise. Elle se risqua à jeter un œil en bas. La chute risquait d'être haute, certes, mais l'eau en dessous parviendrait sans aucun doute à amortir son arrivée.

Xion voulut lâcher prise, mais le Capitaine posa son large pied talonné sur sa main, la maintenant ainsi dans cette position inconfortable. Son visage affichait l'air le plus désolé qui soit. Une véritable mascarade cependant !

 **\- Pauvre enfant !** joua-t-il sournoisement. **Peter t'a lâchement abandonnée à ton sort ! Il ne se soucie même pas de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un pion dans son petit jeu ! Regarde la preuve, elle est juste sous tes yeux : il n'est même pas revenu te chercher.**

La jeune fille grimaça. Non pas à cause de ses paroles, mais plutôt parce que son talon lui rentrait de plus en plus dans la peau de sa main et que cela la faisait de plus en plus souffrir ! Comment faire pour se débarrasser de lui ?! Elle se fichait pas mal que Peter soit parti sans elle ! Bien au contraire, celui lui enlevait une bien belle épine du pied ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il s'en aille pour de bon !

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un misérable appât,** reprit le pirate. **Cependant, je t'offre l'opportunité de devenir quelqu'un d'important. Toi et moi, ensemble, nous pourrions venir à bout de ce Peter Pan ! Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Le Capitaine écrasa d'autant plus son pied, ce qui arracha cette fois-ci un cri de douleur de la part de la noiraude.

 **\- Il ne te suffit que d'une chose pour intégrer mon équipage : dis-moi où se trouve la cachette de Peter Pan !**

S'en était trop. Xion releva ses yeux bleu océan déterminés en direction de Crochet. S'il ne comptait pas la lâcher lui non plus, alors elle allait employer la manière forte.

 **\- Hors de question ! Peter n'est certes pas mon meilleur ami, mais il reste tout de même un ami ! Et je ne trahis pas mes amis !**

De sa main encore valide, Xion fit apparaître Chaîne Royale. Elle donna un coup sec de clé dans la cheville du Capitaine, qui releva son pied face à la puissance phénoménale de l'arme mystique, tout en émettant à son tour un râle de douleur. La noiraude profita de ce moment de liberté pour lâcher prise et se laisser tomber à l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille remarqua immédiatement que le Rocher du Crâne était devenu bien silencieux. Beaucoup trop peut-être.

Remettant ses mèches de cheveux en place car ceux-ci lui tombaient littéralement en pleine figure, Xion leva les yeux vers la falaise d'où elle s'était jetée dans le vide. Elle ne vit plus le Capitaine. Sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le cran de sauter dans le vide comme elle l'avait fait, et qu'il cherchait désormais un moyen pour la rejoindre à pied. Ou bien avait-il pris lâchement la fuite comme à son habitude.

La jeune fille remarqua un sentier rocailleux, caché juste en dessous de celui sur lequel elle se trouvait plus tôt. Devant à tout prix regagner la terre ferme pour sortir ensuite de cet endroit en volant, elle nagea jusqu'à ce petit bout de terre. Seulement, à peine eut-elle le temps de se sortir de l'eau qu'une lame bien aiguisée se planta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Tournant lentement les yeux vers le coté, elle remarqua Crochet qui semblait l'avoir attendue de pied ferme.

Sans rien dire, le Capitaine abaissa lentement sa rapière, avant de se placer juste devant la jeune fille, la fixant toujours avec cette lueur démente dans le fond de ses iris ténébreuses.

 **\- Mon offre était à durée limitée,** annonça-t-il froidement. **Désormais, ce n'est plus le supplice de la planche qui t'attend, mais bien…**

L'homme aux boucles noires se stoppa brutalement dans sa phrase, tous ses sens en alerte. Tel un suricate, il se releva de tout long, le dos bien droit, lançant frénétiquement son regard dans l'eau. Il semblait comme à la cherche de quelque chose.

Intriguée par ce changement de comportement soudain, Xion fronça les sourcils et porta à son tour un regard à la surface de la marée. Rien en visuel. Mais le son d'un tic-tac régulier lui parvenant néanmoins aux oreilles. Puis elle le vit. Un crocodile aux luisantes écailles vertes qui se reflétaient par ailleurs très joliment, tels les diamants d'un trésor, sur la paroi rocheuse de la grotte.

 **\- Il… Il… Il…,** commença le Capitaine du Jolly Roger en claquant des dents.

Crochet se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait à Xion. Alors le voici, son point faible. Les crocodiles !

 **\- IL EST VENU RECUPERER MON AUTRE MAIN !** hurla le vieux capitaine à plein poumons.

Prenant ses clics et ses clac, Crochet ne réclama pas ses restes et s'enfuit en direction de la crique, là où se trouvait la barque par laquelle ils étaient venus, Mouche et lui. Xion, mais aussi le crocodile, s'amusèrent à le suivre. Et qu'elle ne fut pas l'amusante surprise de découvrir que son seul moyen d'évasion n'était plus amarré là où il devait être !

Paniquant, mais surtout ne voulant pas se faire mordre par le crocodile, le Capitaine du Jolly Roger eut la brillante idée de se jeter à l'eau. Idée bien ridicule puisque l'eau était l'habitat naturel du crocodile ! Ce dernier profita par ailleurs de cet avantage pour se lancer à ses trousses, Crochet redoublant de cris plaintifs.

Restée sur la crique, Xion ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce spectacle. Un Capitaine pirate poursuivit par un crocodile, les Mondes étaient décidément bien fascinants ! La jeune fille ne s'ennuyait pas au Pays Imaginaire ! Elle le considérait même comme le meilleur Monde qu'elle avait pu visiter depuis le début de ce voyage !

Xion aperçut au loin un point vert voler dans sa direction. Ses rires s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pan. Ce dernier se posa près d'elle. Mains sur les hanches, il observa les alentours en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- La fête est déjà terminée ?** fit-il, visiblement déçu.

 **\- Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, tu aurais pu y assister,** releva la noiraude avec une pointe de sournoiserie dans le fond de sa voix.

Pan soupira. Il se jeta alors de nouveau dans les airs, tendant une main en direction de Xion pour l'aider à s'envoler. Cette dernière leva seulement la main pour lui indiquer qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule. D'un bond, la meilleure amie de Roxas et Lea lévita à son tour.

 **\- Où est Lily la Tigresse ?** questionna la jeune fille en notant l'absence de la jeune fille indienne.

 **\- En sécurité à l'Arbre du Pendu, le seul endroit dont le vieux poisson pourri n'a pas l'accès. Elle nous attend, viens !**

Les deux compagnons accélérèrent leur vol pour se mettre à la recherche de la fille du chef des Indiens. Ce dernier devait énormément s'inquiéter quant à la disparition de sa fille, mieux valait donc la lui rapporter le plus rapidement possible !

* * *

Attachés autour d'un poteau pour la deuxième fois depuis leur arrivée dans ce Monde, Sora et Terra regardaient curieusement ces drôles d'êtres humains à la peau rouge. Ceux-ci, derrière leur masque à plumes, les fixaient également avec une pointe de curiosité mais aussi de légère peur. Eux devaient plutôt se demander qui étaient ces êtres à la peau si blanche.

 **\- C'est ça un Indien ?** demanda faiblement Sora à l'oreille de son Maître.

 **\- Je… crois ?** lui répondit le brun, incertain.

Il n'avait jamais vu de véritable Indien au cours de ses précédents voyages, bien qu'il soit déjà venu au Pays Imaginaire. Ces hommes et femmes aux drôles de vêtements en peaux et leurs serre-têtes à plumes l'intriguaient. Leur peau anormalement rouge était également un élément fort intéressant ! Comment était-ce possible que les pigmentations de leur peau soient de cette couleur ? S'agissait-il de leur véritable peau, ou bien était-ce simplement une sorte de… peinture ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'argile…

Terra se souvint qu'autrefois, le jeune Ventus s'était passionné pour ce drôle de peuple. Il aimait en parler à la moindre occasion, et rêvait même d'en rencontrer un jour ! Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se promit d'emmener un jour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère voir les Indiens de ce monde. Il pourrait être ravi !

Tout à coup, les Indiens se mirent tous à pousser des cris, tout en frappant frénétiquement leur main sur leur bouche pour rendre leur huée plus mélodieuse. Certains vinrent alors se placer autour de leurs prisonniers, tandis que d'autres formaient une allée en face des deux Porteurs de Keyblades. Un grand homme fit soudainement son apparition. Bras croisés sur son torse imposant, il portait, à l'instar des autres Indiens, une large tunique en peaux. Sur sa tête reposait une longue et fière couronne de plumes qui faisait office de traîne. Il dardait un regard sévère sur ses jeunes prisonniers.

 **\- Hum… C'est qui à ton avis ?** questionna doucement Sora en croyant qu'il ne se ferait pas entendre grâce aux cris des Indiens autour d'eux.

 **\- Hé ! Il se passe quoi de votre côté ?** s'irrita l'un des Garçons Perdus qui, malheureusement pour lui – ou peut-être heureusement ! - ne pouvait pas voir le visage du grand homme à la peau rouge.

 **\- Je crois que c'est le chef des Indiens,** informa Terra.

 **\- Oh,** répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

L'immense Indien leva une main blanche gantée et toutes les voix se turent instantanément. Puis sa paume décrivit de drôles de cercles. Les sourcils froncés, le possible chef Indien ouvrit la bouche :

 **\- Haw !**

Les deux Porteurs de Keyblades se regardèrent quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés. L'Indien semblait attendre une réponse de leur part. Mais que devaient-ils dire exactement ?

 **\- Haw !** fit Sora avec un large sourire, pensant qu'il s'agissait de leur manière de dire bonjour.

Il remua le bras, sans doute pour tenter de se dégager des cordes qui le maintenait captif contre le poteau. Mais le jeune garçon n'obtint aucun résultat satisfaisant.

 **\- J'aimerai bien faire le signe moi aussi,** avoua l'Élu avec une pointe de tristesse dans le fond de sa voix, **mais mon bras est coincé.**

Le grand chef croisa une fois de plus ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sora déglutit de travers. Avait-il donné la mauvaise réponse ?

 **\- Vous, hommes blancs, avoir enlevé ma fille,** tonna l'imposant Indien.

 **\- Pardon ?**

Nouveaux regards inquiets entre les deux Porteurs de Keyblade. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire ! Ce n'étaient certainement pas eux qui enlevaient des gens, mais Vanitas ! Un frisson d'effroi les parcourut à cette unique pensée. L'être des Ténèbres avait-il commencé à enlever les habitants de ce Monde ? Si oui, alors ils devaient impérativement faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de sévir davantage !

 **\- Hé, il se passe quoi de l'autre côté ?** questionna la voix du Garçon Perdu déguisé en Ours.

 **\- On est accusé d'un enlèvement qu'on a pas commis,** répondit Sora de but en blanc.

Soudainement, le chef des Indiens leva les deux bras ainsi que son visage vers les cieux. Les deux garçons le regardèrent faire en silence, intrigués par cet étrange agissement.

 **\- Les Dieux réclament une offrande,** annonça le grand homme rouge. **L'un de vous sera sacrifié pour apaiser la colère des Dieux de la Nature.**

Sentant le danger arriver à grande vitesse, les deux Porteurs de Keyblades commencèrent à se débattre sauvagement, tentant de défaire leurs liens. Mais toutes leurs tentatives étaient vaines. Les cordes étaient bien trop serrées !

Posant ses mains derrière son dos, le grand chef darda un œil analytique sur tous ses prisonniers. Il fit de grands pas, analysant un à un les captifs. L'un d'eux fera sans doute un excellent sacrifice. Les Dieux de la Nature aimaient tout ce qui était imposant, de la taille d'un ours par exemple.

Une fois son petit tour terminé, le chef de la tribu indienne se plaça de nouveau entre Terra et Sora, les faisant languir de son choix fatidique.

 **\- Enfants animaux trop maigrichons pour satisfaire Dieux,** déclama le puissant Indien. **Garçon tête en pétard trop chétif aussi.**

 **\- Hé !** s'indigna Sora qui n'appréciait à la fois ni le surnom ni le commentaire affligeant.

 **\- Mais, grand gaillard fort costaud,** dit-il en plantant son regard sur Terra. **Excellent sacrifice.**

A cette annonce, le jeune Maître failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Certes, contrairement à son compagnon, il venait de recevoir de très beaux compliments, mais servir de sacrifice ne faisait pas réellement partit de ses intentions en entreprenant ce voyage. Comment pourrait-il parvenir à sauver les Mondes si on le tuait, sans doute sauvagement en plus de cela, pour satisfaire des Dieux qui n'existaient même pas !

Les Indiens poussèrent tous des cris en chœurs, les mêmes que lors de l'arrivée de leur chef, puis se précipitèrent vers Terra pour le défaire de ses liens. Ce dernier tentait bien de donner des coups de pieds aux hommes qui s'approchaient trop près de lui, mais ceux-ci revenaient sans cesse à la charge, non décidés à repartir bredouille.

Au même moment, se déposèrent près du grand chef trois silhouettes. Un sourire illumina les visages des deux Porteurs de Keyblade en reconnaissant leur amie, ainsi que Peter. Ils venaient sans doute les sauver de cet énorme malentendu ! Dans les bras du garçon vêtu de vert était accrochée une jeune fille à la peau rouge. Une Indienne, comprirent-ils immédiatement. A peine posa-t-elle le pied à terre qu'elle se jeta dans les bras du chef Indien.

 **\- Ah ! Mais c'est sa fille !** comprit enfin l'Élu après un petit temps.

S'il avait pu, sans doute Terra se serait-il posé une main désespérée sur le visage. Ce garçon avait la capacité de tout comprendre mais toujours après un léger de temps de décalage !

Heureux de retrouver enfin sa fille, le chef des Indiens ordonna à sa tribu de libérer ses prisonniers. Il avait compris son erreur. Ce n'étaient pas eux, les responsables de l'enlèvement de sa fille, et il était heureux de la revoir saine et sauve, et cela grâce à l'intervention inespérée de Peter.

 **\- Grand festin ce soir pour célébrer retour de ma fille !** annonça-t-il fièrement.

Une vague de cris de joie ébranla toute la tribu. Xion profita de ce moment pour rejoindre ses deux amis Porteurs de Keyblade et les serra dans ses bras.

 **\- Je suis heureuse que nous soyons arrivés à temps,** se réjouit-elle en leur adressant son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Ouais, un peu plus et Terra finissait découpé en petites rondelles pour servir de sacrifice aux Dieux,** plaisanta Sora en donnant des coups de coude dans l'abdomen de son Maître.

Ce dernier, honteux, reporta son regard vers l'horizon. Vu d'ici, la mer était d'une incroyable pureté. Le soleil se couchait doucement sur l'horizon, colorant l'eau d'un sublime dégradé de rouge.

* * *

Le soir était tombé depuis une bonne heure environ. Le soleil écarlate avait laissé place à une pleine lune argentée, mais ce n'était pas ses rayons qui éclairaient la réserve des Indiens en ce soir de fête. En effet, la tribu des hommes à la peau rouge avait allumé un immense feu de joie, à l'endroit même où se trouvaient encore prisonniers Terra, Sora et les Garçons Perdus quelques minutes plus tôt. Les Indiens, assis en tailleurs sur le sol rocailleux de sa falaise sur laquelle le village était perché, entouraient l'immense brasier aux côtés des Garçons Perdus, des Porteurs de Keyblade et de Peter Pan. Ce dernier, étant le sauveur incontesté de la jolie princesse Indienne, avait eu droit à un traitement de faveur, étant installé à la gauche du grand chef Indien. Toute la tribu était par ailleurs parée de leurs plus belles tenues, portant fièrement des couronnes de plumes, des vêtements en tissus, et leurs cheveux de jais coiffés de deux nattes rabattues sur leurs épaules.

Tout à coup, une grosse femme Indienne portant un enfant sur son dos s'approcha de Porteurs de Keyblade ainsi que des Enfants Perdus. Elle tenait dans ses larges mains différents petits pots en argiles contenant des pigmentations de couleurs divergentes.

 **\- Hommes blancs vouloir peinture sur peau ?**

Tous les Indiens présents ce soir avaient des traits de couleurs différentes sur les joues. Sans doute une coutume dans leur peuple lors des grandes occasions !

 **\- Oui, nous on veut !** s'exclama au nom de tous les Enfants Perdus le petit garçon déguisé en Renard.

Se détournant des Porteurs de Keyblade, la grosse dame commença à maquiller les joues uniquement des garçons. Ainsi, l'enfant habillé en Ours se retrouva avec deux traits bleus sous les joues, celui déguisé en putois eut droit à deux traits rouges, tandis que le Renard demanda à avoir un seul trait, mais bien visible, vert, sur les joues également.

L'Indienne se tourna de nouveau vers les visiteurs d'autres Mondes. Elle attendit que l'un d'eux se porte volontaire pour le maquillage.

 **\- Moi je veux, moi je veux !** s'enjoua Sora en se penchant sur les pots de peinture pour trouver une bonne couleur.

Il désigna du bout de son doigt la couleur bleue, qui correspondait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. A l'aide d'un petit pinceau, la grosse dame lui dessina deux traits sous les paupières, comme il le souhaitait. Puis elle se plaça face à Terra, ne prenant même pas en compte Xion qui était assise entre ses deux amis.

 **\- Et moi ?** fit-elle gentiment en lui attrapant la manche pour lui signaler sa présence.

 **\- Squaw pas maquillage,** répondit uniquement l'Indienne en dardant son regard ténébreux sur la jeune fille.

La noiraude leva haut les sourcils, véritablement offusquée. Pourquoi les femmes n'avaient-elles pas le droit au maquillage ?! C'était complètement… sexiste !

 **\- Jeune homme blanc vouloir peinture ?** questionna de nouveau la dame avec le nourrisson dans le dos en regardant Terra droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Non, merci, je m'en passerai,** répondit net le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

Xion et Sora se lancèrent tous deux un sourire complice. Sans même se concerter, ils se levèrent d'un commun accord et forcèrent le jeune homme à ne pas bouger, en lui tenant fermement les bras, tandis que la meilleure de Roxas et Lea indiquait à la dame la peinture rouge. L'Indienne fit son travail puis, fière d'elle, s'en alla se réfugier sous un tipi.

 **\- J'ai dit que j'en voulais pas !** protesta vivement Terra.

 **\- Tu as pris ma part !** se pouffa de rire Xion.

 **\- Chut** , les réprimanda soudainement Sora, **je crois que le chef va parler…**

En effet, les cris de joie avaient laissé place à un rythme régulier de tambourins, qui donnait à la scène une allure presque oppressante. Lily la Tigresse tendit à son père d'un air fier une large pipe fabriquée dans ce qui semblait être de l'argent. Le chef la porta à ses lèvres et en aspira le contenu, avant de le recracher doucement sous l'apparence de fumée. Celle-ci, une fois dans l'air, se transforma en un parfait triangle de vapeur.

 **\- Hommes blancs tout savoir sur peaux rouges ce soir,** déclara enfin le grand Indien en tendant l'instrument argenté à Peter.

Ce dernier le porta avec un sourire triomphant à ses lèvres et répéta la même action que l'homme à la peau rouge quelques instants plus tôt, venant compléter le triangle par un nouveau. Puis, avec la légère brise marine, celui-ci finit par s'évaporer.

 **\- Vraiment ? Ça peut être très intéressant,** commenta Terra en ayant une petite pensée pour Ventus qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place.

 **\- Euh…,** s'élança sans trop savoir le garçon habillé en Ours en levant la main comme s'il était à l'école. **Pourquoi votre peau est rouge ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi l'Indien dit « Haw » ?!** se précipita à son tour l'Élu qui se rappelait de la manière dont le grand chef s'était présenté à eux tout à l'heure.

Accompagné par les instruments de musique des hommes de sa tribu, le chef commença ses explications tout en chantant. Il leur apprit donc qu'il y avait environ un million d'années, un indien intimidé avait rougit en embrassant une divine jeune femme. Depuis, il en était devenu rouge de peau, et c'est ce qui donna cette drôle de couleur à ses descendants. Comme pour illustrer ces propos, Lily la Tigresse, bien que cachée derrière une longue traîne de plume que l'on avait confiée à Peter Pan à l'instar d'un chef indien, embrassa le garçon vêtu de vert. Xion roula des yeux, se demandant réellement comment l'on pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un garçon pareil !

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se reçu un coup de coude dans le bras. La pipe avait fait le tour de la ronde et Terra, qui refusait d'y goûter, continuait à la faire passer. A peine la noiraude eut-elle posé les doigts dessus qu'une vilaine odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle s'empressa de la donner à Sora, retenant un haut le cœur. Ce dernier s'en empara frénétiquement.

 **\- Chouette, je vais pouvoir faire des formes géométriques moi aussi !**

Sora porta l'instrument argenté à ses lèvres, mais en inspira beaucoup trop de fumée. Celle-ci descendit jusque dans son estomac, et il sentit soudainement tout le banquet offert par les Indiens plus tôt lui remonter à la gorge. Ce truc lui donnait envie de vomir ! Le jeune garçon refourgua la pipe à son voisin peau rouge à côté de lui.

Le rythme joué par les Indiens était véritablement entraînant. Certains dansaient par ailleurs au son des tambourins. Les pieds de Xion commençaient presque à danser tous seuls. Elle souhaitait se déhancher au rythme des tam-tams, elle aussi. Se levant subitement, la jeune fille tendit une main à la fois en direction de Sora et une autre en direction de Terra.

 **\- Qui vient avec moi ?** proposa-t-elle avec un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

 **\- Peut-être après…,** lui répondit Terra en sa grattant l'arrière de la tête, visiblement gêné.

 **\- T'es pas drôle !** fit Xion avec une moue boudeuse mais néanmoins amusée.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sora. Les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé et une main sur le ventre, l'Élu ne semblait pas encore totalement remis de son expérience avec la pipe. Tant pis. Elle ferait avec. La musique avait des propriétés médicinales, de toute façon.

Sans lui demander son accord, la noiraude attrapa son ami par le bras et le força à se lever. Bras-dessus bras-dessous, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers une sorte de plate-forme destinée à accueillir un couple de danseurs. Là, Sora et Xion commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. D'abord tournant l'un autour de l'autre comme dans une farandole, la jeune fille remarqua bien assez tôt que le châtain n'était pas en état pour danser ce soir-là. Un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres, elle parvint à le faire descendre de la plate-forme de danse, mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son envie presque démente de danser.

Xion commença à tourner légèrement sur elle-même, frappant de temps en temps dans ses paumes pour accompagner ses pas. Elle passa son bras au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que le second brassait tendrement l'air nocturne et enivrante de la fête. Elle enchaînait délicatement, telle une fée, les pas de danse en rythme avec les tambourins des Indiens.

Toute la tribu se figea pour la regarder se mouver. Les yeux des hommes à la peau rouge s'émerveillèrent face à ce spectacle inédit. Même Lily la Tigresse ne dansait pas aussi divinement !

Reprenant petit à petit les esprits, Sora, qui était tombé sur les fesses à cause du tournis, leva à son tour les yeux vers son amie. Ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent face à la surprise et la consternation. Depuis quand Xion dansait aussi bien ? Certes, il se souvenait du petit slow qu'elle avait dansé en compagnie de Roxas lors de leur fête pour célébrer la défaite de Xehanort, mais elle n'avait pour autant jamais fait preuve d'une telle grâce et d'une telle finesse ! Le jeune garçon peinait à croire, en cet instant précis, que Xion avait été façonnée à son image !

Tout à coup, la noiraude fut subitement interrompue dans sa chorégraphie. Sentant son bras être violemment tiré vers l'arrière, son regard vint rencontrer deux iris noirs frustrés. Xion connaissait ce regard. Il appartenait à cette grosse dame qui lui avait déjà interdit un peu plus tôt de mettre de la peinture sur son visage !

 **\- Squaw, pas danser !** gronda-t-elle sévèrement. **Squaw ramasser bois !**

La grosse Indienne serrait le bras de la jeune Porteuse de Keyblade de plus en plus fort, le rendant presque blanc. Outrée par ce comportement, Xion, d'un geste brusque, se dégagea de son emprise, tout en lui renvoyant son regard sévère.

 **\- Non, je refuse ! Si je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser comme tout le monde, alors je rentre !**

Liant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille fit volte-face et entreprit de tourner les talons dans le but de quitter la réserve des Indiens et ainsi retourner attendre à l'Arbre du Pendu le retour de ses deux compagnons. Seulement, au moment où elle passa tout près de Sora, ce dernier la retint en lui attrapant doucement le bras. Étonnée, Xion planta ses pupilles océan dans le regard similaire de son ami. Ces derniers affichaient un air triste.

 **\- Je t'en prie, reste,** lui implora-t-il. **Ce n'est pas pareil, une fête sans toi !**

Secouant la tête, la noiraude n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de fuir ses deux amis qui la regardèrent filer vers la sortie du petit village.

* * *

Les nuits du Pays Imaginaire étaient froides. Loin du brasier et de la bonne humeur des Indiens, l'air ambiant nocturne était presque glacial. Les mains sur les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, Xion descendait, tête baissée, la falaise qui lui permettrait de rejoindre la jungle dans laquelle se cachait l'Arbre du Pendu. Cependant, la nuit n'était pas réellement sûre, dans la forêt. Aussi la jeune fille décida-t-elle d'attendre ses amis sur le bord de la falaise, en bordure des arbres, où elle créerait sans doute un petit sort de Brasier pour se réchauffer légèrement.

Une fois en bas, Xion remarqua une étrange lumière parmi les feuilles d'un gros buisson. Comme si une grosse luciole y avait élu domicile. Intriguée, la noiraude s'approcha de ce petit point lumineux, écartant les grosses feuilles pour mieux distinguer ce dont il s'agissait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver une petite fée à la robe verte et aux cheveux d'or recroquevillée sur elle-même.

 **\- Clochette ?** fit Xion, étonnée de la trouver à cet endroit et dans cette position.

En entendant son prénom, la jeune fée se redressa lentement sur ses genoux et regarda la Porteuse de Keyblade droit dans les yeux. Xion sentit son cœur rater un battement en constatant l'état déplorable de la petite créature. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, et une faible lueur pâlotte entourait sa silhouette.

 **\- C'est parce que Peter t'a bannie que tu es dans cet état ?** devina Xion, en s'adressant à elle de sa voix la plus sincère.

Sans répondre, Clochette se contenta de prendre son visage entre deux mains et de redoubler de sanglots. L'adolescente aurait aimé pouvoir la réconforter, lui dire que Peter ne pensait sans doute pas ses mots, qu'il avait dû dire cela sous le coup de la colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer tout cela avec véracité. Parce qu'il y avait peut-être une chance, même infime, que ce ne soient pas des paroles en l'air.

Tout à coup, un « pop » que Xion connaissait que trop bien résonna dans le calme de la nuit. Faisant volte-face, la jeune fille remarqua la présence soudaine de Sans-Coeurs tout autour d'elles. Il s'agissait de Pirates et Pirates Volants, deux races de Sans-Coeurs emblème très courant dans ce Monde. Les ennemis formaient un cercle tout autour d'elles, de sorte à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas s'échapper.

Ses sens en alerte, Xion leva le bras et Chaîne Royale prit place dans le creux de sa main. D'un geste rapide et sec, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées en direction du Sans-Coeur le plus proche et lui asséna un simple coup et celui-ci disparut instantanément. Étrange. Ils ne cherchaient même pas à se défendre. Cependant, quelques micros secondes plus tard, un autre Sans-Coeur prit la place de l'ancien. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Xion resserra légèrement sa prise sur le pommeau de sa Keyblade. Elle sentit soudainement qu'un ennemi volant se dirigeait dans sa direction. Réagissant immédiatement, la noiraude leva une paume et lança un sort de Glacier + pour l'emprisonner sous une épaisse couche de glace. L'effet fut immédiat et le Pirate Volant tomba lourdement au sol, pris au piège dans la glace. Mais comme plus tôt, un autre Sans-Coeur prit rapidement sa place. Xion ravala sa salive, que faire face à des ennemis qui revenaient sans cesse ?!

Tout à coup, un tintement familier la fit instantanément réagir. Faisant volte-face, Xion découvrit avec inquiétude qu'un petit et vieux pirate à l'allure grassouillette tenait fermement entre ses mains un bonnet en laine rouge dont une chose à l'intérieur semblait s'agiter.

 **\- Clochette !** s'entendit-elle crier.

La noiraude tenta d'effectuer un pas dans la direction de Monsieur Mouche, elle l'avait en effet reconnu, mais une lame sous sa gorge l'en dissuada. Plusieurs autres, menaçantes, se pointèrent dans sa direction. C'était tout une horde de pirates qui l'encerclait désormais, en plus des Sans-Coeurs. En signe de reddition, Xion dématérialisa Chaîne Royale et leva ses deux mains.

 **\- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle,** dit Mouche en s'adressant à Clochette à travers le bonnet rouge, **mais le Capitaine Crochet veut vous voir.**

La jeune Porteuse de Keyblade serra la mâchoire. Bien évidemment. Elle aurait dû s'en douter que Crochet était derrière tout ça ! Il attirait toujours les Sans-Coeurs à cause des Ténèbres contenues dans son cœur !

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille ?** questionna un pirate derrière Xion.

Mouche parut enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

 **\- Eh, ce ne sera pas la petite qu'on a tenté de noyer la dernière fois ?** lança un autre loup de mer.

 **\- Celle qui a été sauvée par Peter et ses étranges amis ?** fit un troisième pirate.

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle connaît sa cachette !** en éluda un dernier en grognant. **Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on doit l'embarquer !**

Ne souhaitant pas se faire avoir aussi facilement, Xion tenta d'invoquer une nouvelle fois Chaîne Royale pour se défendre, mais les pirates furent plus rapides qu'elle. L'un d'eux lui asséna un coup du pommeau de son sabre sur la nuque, et la jeune fille perdit immédiatement connaissance.


	33. Noirs Désirs

**Vivre dans le Passé :**

Résumé : _ **Xehanort n'est plus. Cependant, les porteurs de Keyblades ont toujours pour objectif de protéger la Lumière des Ténèbres. Et pour cela, ils suivent tous un entraînement intensif à la Contrée du Départ. Entre deux leçons, Roxas va faire la découverte d'un livre étrange qui va le transporter lui, ainsi que deux de ses amis, dans un autre monde dont il ne sera pas facile d'en sortir ... /!\ L'histoire se passe après**_ **Kingdom Hearts III** _ **/!\**_

Raiting : _**K+**_

Note 1 : _**Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais l'idée. Donc si les idées vous paraissent un peu gamines, c'est normal ^^'**_

Note 2 : _ **J'ai passé un temps MONSTRE à écrire ce chapitre ! '-'**_

Note 3 : _**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 :**

 **Noirs Désirs**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Roxas constata qu'il était revenu à son point de départ, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la chambre de Naminé. Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le monde des miroirs, n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? Reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, le jeune garçon se sentit comme oppressé. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. En effet, regardant tout autour de lui, le Simili de Sora remarqua avec inquiétude que ses chevilles étaient attachées aux pieds d'une chaise en bois, mais que ses mains, elles, étaient totalement libres. En face de lui se trouvait un large bureau sur lequel était posé plusieurs feuilles de papiers jaunies par le temps, ainsi que sa plume qui avait repris de son éclat. Mais qui lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?! Et Naminé dans l'histoire, où était-elle ?! Le blond tourna sa tête à droite à gauche, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, mais rien. Elle n'était visiblement pas dans la même pièce que lui. Par ailleurs, la tourelle était incroyablement silencieuse. Pas un bruit. Rien. Roxas était seul.

Ne souhaitant pas rester coincé ici toute sa vie, le jeune garçon baissa les yeux en direction de ses entraves. Il remarqua que celles-ci comportaient des serrures. Sa Keyblade parviendrait facilement à le libérer de ce mauvais pas !

Levant la main dans le but de l'invoquer, un événement le fit néanmoins sursauter avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Entra en trombe dans la pièce une Xion visiblement heureuse, suivie de près par deux de ses soldats noirs. Saix et Axel. Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à ce dernier. Comment lui, son meilleur ami, pouvait-il être son pire ennemi ?! De même pour Xion ! Puis il remarqua qu'une quatrième personne entra à son tour. Naminé. La tête baissée, ne supportant pas le regard que pouvait lui lancer Roxas, elle alla se placer lentement sur son lit, dos au blondinet. Elle ne disait rien. La jeune princesse se contentait pour le moment de rester parfaitement silencieuse.

 **\- Bien,** fit la souveraine maléfique en fermant violemment la porte. **Passons aux choses sérieuses.**

Tandis que la noiraude s'avança d'un pas lent en direction de son prisonnier, ses deux gardes du corps personnels se placèrent chacun à une extrémité de la porte, comme pour la garder. Sans doute devaient-ils empêcher quiconque de les déranger.

Une fois à sa hauteur, Xion plaqua ses deux paumes sur le bureau et se penchant un peu plus en avant, son visage heurtant presque celui de Roxas. Ce dernier se mit par ailleurs à rougir violemment suite à ce soudain rapprochement.

 **\- Mon garçon,** commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. **Tu vas être un ange et te plier à tous mes désirs.**

La reine noire se redressa légèrement et prit dans sa paume la plume magique qu'elle s'amusa à faire tourner entre ses fins doigts gantés. Celle-ci brillait intensément. On aurait presque dit qu'elle cherchait à aveugler la petite sœur de Kairi et Naminé. Puis Xion s'arrêta soudainement de jouer, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme dramatiquement songeuse. Ce changement de comportement était presque déroutant du point de vue de Roxas… !

 **\- Bon, montre-moi comment ça marche !** ordonna-t-elle en revenant à elle.

La jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs posa sèchement l'instrument d'écriture en face de Roxas. Ce dernier sursauta face à ce geste violent. Puis ses doigts se refermèrent en tremblant sur la plume. Il la juxtaposa juste au-dessus de la feuille de papier, puis suspendit soudainement son geste. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était censé écrire ! Le jeune garçon, prit au dépourvu, n'osa même pas relever ses iris en direction de Xion, de peur de croiser son regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé… écrire ?** questionna-t-il timidement, de peur de la froisser.

La reine noire ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée. Tous les regards, sauf celui de Xion, nullement perturbée par cette soudaine interruption, se levèrent en direction de l'entrée. Apparu devant eux un Terra tout à fait hostile. Méconnaissable, les yeux injectés de sang, il toisait de haut la noiraude. C'était clair aux yeux de tout le monde qu'il venait ici uniquement pour voir la souveraine.

 **\- Xion, il faut qu'on parle !** informa le jeune homme brun sur un ton sec.

Cette dernière, un sourire mesquin plaqué sur les lèvres, se tourna lentement en direction de son invitée surprise. Prenant ses aises, la jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, et s'assit, une jambe croisée sur l'autre.

 **\- Mon cher Terra,** fit la reine noire d'une voix mielleuse. **Que puis-je donc pour toi ?**

L'on pourrait penser qu'elle employait ce ton avec lui uniquement pour le rendre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement, car lui ne pouvait rien tenter contre elle, puisque ses deux gardes du corps étaient présents en cas de danger. Et puis, s'il s'en prenait directement à la reine, le brun savait les conséquences de son acte : il finirait assassiné en place publique après de longues et terribles souffrances dues à la torture.

Ce dernier répondit à son manque d'intérêt en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé tout en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie ?** dit-il sur le même ton. **Ne faites pas l'innocente, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici.**

Xion passa ses doigts dans ses mèches obsidiennes, avant de rafistoler les plis de sa robe, nullement impression par la façon dont son sujet s'adressait à elle.

 **\- Je suis une reine, très cher,** lui rappela-t-elle doucement, **sur un ton presque ironique. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps nécessaire pour m'occuper des problèmes de tous mes loyaux sujets. J'ai également une affaire très urgente sur les bras, donc je te prierai de m'expliquer rapidement le problème qui t'accable car, vois-tu, je suis un pleine…**

Elle détourna rapidement le regard en direction de Roxas, qui tenta de se faire plus petit devant cette imposante souveraine.

 **\- … disons, négociation politique.**

Terra serra les poings de rage, faisant blanchir ses doigts. Xion se moquait ouvertement de lui. Et devant toute une assemblée en plus de cela !

 **\- Vous vous moquez de moi,** lâcha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée.

Comprenant que le faux rebelle infiltré commençait à hausser dangereusement le ton face leur souveraine, Axel et Saix dégainèrent d'un commun accord leurs armes tout en effectuant un pas menaçant. Xion leva une paume en l'air, leur ordonnant ainsi de ne rien faire, car elle avait la situation parfaitement sous contrôle.

 **\- Que me vaut donc l'honneur de cette visite ?** reprit la reine en faisant fit d'une probable agression de la part de son sujet. **Je suis une femme pressée, comme je tente désespérément de te faire comprendre depuis ton arrivée dans cette pièce.**

 **\- Aqua,** fit-il seulement sur un ton sec. Ma femme. **Vous me l'aviez promise.**

Roxas entendit Xion soupirer. Une minute… Il venait de manquer quelque chose. Que s'était-il réellement passé durant la soirée où avait eu lieu le bal ? Terra n'était-il pas censé être avec Riku et Aqua ? Si oui, alors comment la jeune femme s'était-elle faite capturer ? Ses deux compagnons auraient normalement dû subir le même sort, puisqu'ils étaient tous trois ensembles ! A moins que… A moins qu'ils ne se soient séparés. Peut-être que Riku s'en était sorti indemne et qu'il cherchait désormais un moyen de sortir les deux Porteurs de Keyblades ainsi que Naminé de cette situation désastreuse. Mais Terra… ? Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Dans son regard, dans son comportement, dans ses paroles. Il prétendait avoir affaire à Xion…

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient petit à petit dans l'esprit du Simili de Sora. Et si, depuis le début, Terra avait tout manigancé ? La première attaque sur le camp des rebelles, il n'était pas présent car en « mission » là où se trouvaient, comme de part hasard, toute une flopée de soldats noirs. Et puis l'attaque dans les sous-terrains du Domaine Enchanté : comment les soldats avaient-ils étaient mis au courant de leur présence ? Et ce qu'il s'est possiblement passé lors du bal… Terra avait dû manipuler Aqua sous les ordres de la reine depuis le début !

 **\- Depuis tout ce temps…,** murmura Roxas pour lui-même.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais le jeune garçon ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il était complètement absorbé par ses pensées.

 **\- … Tu faisais semblant ?!** s'écria-t-il en levant des yeux embués de larmes. **Regarde le malheur que tu as produit tout autour de toi ! Naminé est toujours enfermée dans cet endroit sordide contre son gré, Aqua est prisonnière de la Reine et je ne sais dans quel état elle se trouve désormais, et je suis bloqué ici car on attend quelque chose de moi et de mon pouvoir dont j'ignore totalement tout ! Et tout cela pour quoi ?! Pour posséder une femme qui ne sera jamais tienne !**

Poussé par un élan de colère, Terra se rua en direction du sosie de son pseudo meilleur ami. Car, comme avec tous les rebelles, il avait fait semblant. Il n'était pas réellement ami avec Ventus. Il devait juste paraître l'être le plus naturel du monde.

Xion, s'écarta vivement, ne voulant pas être aux prises avec ce taureau enragé. Se plaçant dans un coin de la pièce, elle apprécierait le spectacle, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Le brun empoigna Roxas par le col et le souleva grâce à sa force inhumaine, entraînant dans son geste la chaise sur laquelle Roxas était reliée. Il planta son regard démentiel dans le sien, et le Simili de Sora sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Terra. Il se contenta tout simplement de le clouer de nouveau au sol. Mais, avant de retourner à ses négociations avec la reine, il leva son poing et l'écrasa contre la joue de Roxas, dont la tête partie immédiatement sur le côté face à la puissance de l'impact. Trop sonné face à ce coup, le meilleur ami de Lea et Xion ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta simplement de fixer le sol à ses pieds. « Je le méritais », se dit-il simplement.

Assise sur son lit, Naminé posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, surprise elle aussi par cet acte de violence. Pauvre Roxas ! Il n'avait fait que dévoiler le fond de sa pensée !

Comme si de rien n'était, le brun regagna sa place, et Xion en fit de même, lançant néanmoins un regard désapprobateur à son sujet.

 **\- Essaie de ne pas le tuer, tu sais que j'ai besoin de lui.**

 **\- Ce démon n'avait pas à m'insulter.**

 **\- Je vois pas en quoi il t'a insulté,** défendit Axel, à la surprise générale.

Terra lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée. Une irrésistible envie de lui trancher la tête s'empara de lui, mais il se ravisa. Il avait d'autres choses à se préoccuper.

 **\- Revenons-en eu sujet principal,** ordonna le jeune homme en se tournant une dernière fois vers Xion. **Aqua. Je la veux. Maintenant.**

 **\- Tu me déranges dans mon glorieux projet d'avenir pour une histoire de femme ?** se vexa la noiraude en arquant un sourcil. **Je suis véritablement désolée, très cher, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'elle s'est enfuie.**

 **\- COMMENT ?**

 **\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai envoyé quelques soldats noirs à sa poursuite. Elle s'est terrée dans le Monde des Oracles.**

Relevant petit à petit la tête, essayant de passer outre la douleur qui lui enflammait la joue, Roxas fronça les sourcils. Aqua n'était certes plus dans ce château, mais des soldats étaient tout de même à sa poursuite. Et puis, qu'était-ce exactement, ce « Monde des Oracles » ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour s'y rendre ?

 **\- Le Monde des Oracles ?** répéta Terra en fronçant les sourcils. Mais n'est-il pas réputé pour être impossible d'accès ?

Un sourire mauvais naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Xion. Roxas ne savait pas pourquoi, mais venant de sa part, il s'attentait à tout. Quel stratagème avait-elle bien pu mettre en place pour pouvoir envoyer des soldats dans ce monde inaccessible comme remarqué par le brun ?

\- Kairi a eu la mauvaise idée de venir chercher sa sœur avec tout un tas de cristaux téléporteurs. Il m'a juste suffi de les lui subtiliser.

\- Pas bien rusée, releva Terra avec un souvenir en coin.

Sans doute devait-il se rappeler de la fois où il lui avait fait croire que Xion était la fautive dans l'histoire du meurtre de Sora. Cela, seule Aqua était au courant pour le moment, même Roxas l'ignorait. Kairi était cependant une personne fort naïve et manipulable contrairement aux apparences.

 **\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que ma femme revienne saine et sauve. Vos soldats noirs sont-ils vraiment fiables ?** questionna le jeune homme avec une pointe de défi dans le fond de sa voix.

 **\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?** s'emporta Axel derrière lui, qui ne supportait pas que l'on se moque ainsi de ses compagnons dont il était, en quelques sortes, le supérieur.

Quittant son poste, l'homme à la chevelure de feu s'approcha lentement de Terra, mains sur les hanches. Les deux jeunes hommes étant tous deux à la même hauteur, il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus grand et le plus imposant. Sans doute Terra grâce à ses muscles.

\- Je ne doute en rien de la capacité de mes hommes, annonça le soldat noir. **Ils parviendront à nous ramener ta femme comme tu aimes l'appeler, et peut-être même d'autres cadeaux. Après tout, tous les Porteurs de Keyblades se cachent lâchement dans ce trou immuable.**

Roxas fronça les sourcils. « Tous les Porteurs de Keyblades » ? Alors, il y avait d'autres personnes en ce monde, en plus de ses camarades, qui étaient capables d'en manipuler une ? Le jeune garçon aimerait beaucoup les rencontrer pour voir ce dont il en retournait !

 **\- Cependant, j'ai bien vu comment elle se comportait avec toi, ta soi-disant femme,** reprit le rouquin.

Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur et prit une mine désolée.

 **\- Il va falloir que tu te fasses une évidence. Je crois pas qu'elle t'aime, mon ami.**

Piqué au vif, Terra sentit une tornade d'émotion s'emparer de tout son être. Doute. Colère. Tristesse. Douleur. Le mépris pour cet être misérable. Comment osait-il lui affirmer cela ?! Il ne les connaissait même pas ! Peut-être avait-il autrefois travaillé en compagnie d'Aqua, mais il ne savait des rien des véritables sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ! Tous deux vivaient une véritable passion, avant qu'elle ne soit sauvagement assassinée par ce méprisable Sora ! Et ce petit imbécile croyait tout savoir, tout comprendre, sur lui, sur elle, sur eux ! Il se trompait ! Et le brun se devait de le lui faire comprendre !

Adossé contre le bureau se trouvait l'épée de Roxas. D'un geste rapide, le Terra tendit le bras pour s'en emparer. Sans aucun état d'âme, Terra fondit telle une furie sur Axel pour lui planter la lame bien aiguisée en direction de son cœur. Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu eut tout juste le temps de comprendre que l'on venait de l'assassiner devant les yeux de sa reine bien aimée qu'il rendit son dernier souffle. Sèchement, le brun retira la lame de l'abdomen de son rival. Son geste était tellement violent qu'il en avait par la même occasion arraché le cœur de sa victime qui ne battait déjà plus, car coupé en deux.

Naminé et Roxas, qui avaient tous deux assistés à la scène en retrait, plaquèrent deux mains sur leur bouche face au choc. Quelle fin… atroce ! La jeune fille dû fermer les yeux pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Le Simili de Sora, quant à lui, détourna le regard en fermant puissamment les paupières. Même s'il était son ennemi dans ce monde, Axel ne méritait pas une mort aussi… barbare et cruelle ! D'autant plus qu'il ne la méritait pas ! Comme lui un peu plus tôt, il n'avait que fait de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée ! Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Roxas en imaginant qu'il aurait pu subir le même sort, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait contrarié.

Xion, outrée par cette attitude, se rangea du côté de Naminé, en s'asseyant prudemment sur son lit. Une main à l'emplacement du cœur, elle semblait comme effondrée. Posant une paume tremblante sur son visage pour le cacher au reste de la salle, elle annonça d'une voix rouée :

 **\- Axel… Mon meilleur élément…**

Peut-être était-ce l'imagination de Roxas, mais il lui semblait que la noiraude était secouée de soubresauts. Était-elle réellement en train de… pleurer ? Cet être méprisable serait-il capable d'avoir des sentiments ? Complètement étonnant et époustouflant !

 **\- Saix…,** appela la reine d'une voix étranglée.

Le jeune soldat aux longs cheveux bleus secoua la tête de droite à gauche, voulant à tout prix faire impasse sur l'horrible meurtre qui venait de se produire juste sous ses yeux. Il enjamba le corps inerte de son camarade pour se rendre au chevet de sa souveraine. Une main posée à l'emplacement du cœur, il se mit courtoisement à genoux face à elle.

 **\- Que puis-je pour satisfaire vos désirs ?**

 **\- Tue-le. Tue Terra.**

A cet ordre, les yeux émeraudes de Saix s'écarquillèrent face à la surprise. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur un des siens, juste sur les ennemis de la Couronne. Aurait-il seulement la force d'accomplir une telle immondice ?! Il s'agissait d'un ordre direct de sa reine, il ne pouvait que s'y soumettre.

A contre-coeur, le beau jeune homme se redressa et s'avança lentement vers Terra, qui semblait être en proie à une folie incontrôlable. Une main plaquée sur son visage, il riait aux éclats. Dans sa paume résidait encore l'épée avec laquelle il avait mis fin à la vie d'Axel.

Roxas regardait toujours le corps inanimé du sosie de son meilleur ami. Le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie et venait se confondre avec la couleur vermeille du tapis au sol. Les yeux vitreux et la bouche entre-ouverte, c'était le pire des tableaux qui lui était donné de voir ! Une profonde tristesse s'emparait de son cœur. Ce n'était certes pas son véritable ami, son Axel, son Lea, mais le voir ainsi lui déchirait tout simplement le cœur. Une affreuse pensée naquit lentement dans son esprit. Et si cela lui arrivait. Dans sa réalité. Et si Lea venait un jour à mourir ainsi, aussi atrocement, sous ses yeux, comment pourrait-il réagir ? La mort. C'était une chose qu'ils avaient affronté à de nombreuses reprises, sans jamais se confronter réellement à elle. Car ils ne l'avaient jamais croisée d'aussi près. Elle pouvait sévir à n'importe quel moment, et toucher n'importe qui. Comme Axel maintenant.

Naminé, ayant entendu l'horrible ordre de sa grande sœur, se recroquevilla sur son lit. Voir une seule mort lui suffisait ! Une seconde la rendrait complètement folle ! Comme si être enfermée dans un miroir poursuivi par des êtres assoiffés de sang ne lui suffisait pas !

Saix s'approcha lentement de Terra, toujours en proie à son fou-rire. D'un geste rapide, il lui asséna un violent coup de genou dans les côtes, ce qui le fit se plier à quatre pattes à ses pieds. Il en lâcha sa lame qui s'écrasa à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous le lit de la jeune princesse, là où personne ne penserait allait la chercher. Devant réagir instantanément, avant que sa victime ne puisse agir et ainsi contrer son unique attaque décisive, le bleu décrocha sa Claymore de son dos, et l'abattit avec une certaine pointe de remord sur la nuque de Terra. Le choc fut décisif. L'on entendit un brisement des os, puis une sorte d'objet cylindrique, une sorte de bille géante, rouler lentement sur le sol. La tête de l'assassin d'Axel finit sa course aux pieds de Roxas, qui paniqua en sentant le contact de la joue de Terra contre son pied.

Le Simili de Sora, à cause des deux meurtres qui venait de se dérouler juste sous ses yeux, plaqua ses deux mains devant son visage. Il relâcha toute la pression et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Roxas voulait partir, s'enfuir d'ici, se réveiller dans sa chambre, à la Contrée du Départ, et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était rien qu'un minable cauchemar ! Les larmes dévalèrent telles deux puissantes cascades sur ses joues. Il était impuissant, face à la mort. Et c'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait, la mort. Parce qu'elle était d'une part inévitable et d'une autre imprévisible. Elle frappait à n'importe quel moment, n'importe qui.

Saix se baissa pour récupérer la tête de l'assassin de son frère d'arme. Il la posa sur le dos de son propriétaire au sol sans qu'aucune émotion ne se dessine sur les traits de son visage, bien que son cœur en pensât autrement.

Xion, tentant de reprendre contenance, reprit son statut de reine autoritaire. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle se déplaça lentement en direction du bureau, prenant garde à ne pas toucher le corps inerte d'Axel étendu sur le tapis. Elle regardait son unique soldat noir restant droit dans les yeux, ne souhaitant pas croiser les têtes immondes des deux cadavres.

 **\- Saix. Fait appel à tes camarades encore au château et débarrasses-moi d'eux.**

 **\- Tout de suite, madame,** se résigna le jeune homme en s'abaissant courtoisement.

Il sortit de la salle, sans même adresser un dernier regard à son camarade étendu de tout son long sur le tapis.

Roxas avait séché ses larmes, mais l'agonie tirait toujours ses traits. Naminé sanglotait quant à elle toujours, recroquevillée sur son lit.

Oui, la guerre. Quelle horreur.

* * *

Aqua ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. La première chose qui l'accueillit fut l'obscurité. Se levant lentement, une main posée sur ses tempes, elle se demandait où ce cristal téléporteur avait bien pu l'emmener. La jeune femme, malgré le peu de lumière provoquée par une chandelle posée près de sa couchette, remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cavité rocheuse. C'était tout ce que sa vue lui permettait de capter.

 **\- Prend ton temps, ne soit pas pressée,** annonça une voix calme et posée.

Aqua écarquilla les yeux. Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de la provenance de cette voix qui lui était inconnue jusqu'à présent. Se trouvait tout près d'elle une étrange personne vêtue de vêtements aux multiples couches de tissus, comme une sorte de toge, bleue. Sur sa tête était rabattue une capuche et un drôle de masque ressemblant à un serpent lui cachait une trop grande partie du visage. Il lui était impossible à cause de cela de reconnaître son faciès.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?** tenta la jeune femme, une main posée délicatement sur le haut de son cuir chevelu. **Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Je comprends vos multiples questions, Maître de la Keyblade.**

Les yeux d'Aqua s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle entendit cette appellation. D'une certaine façon, son interlocuteur la connaissait.

 **\- Néanmoins, je pense que mes camarades seront plus enclins à vous répondre. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre.**

C'était une femme qui parlait sous le masque de serpent. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'Aqua pouvait affirmer avec certitude pour le moment.

La personne sous le masque se dirigea vers une sorte de lumière à l'extrémité de la paroi rocheuse. Intriguée, et souhaitant avoir des réponses rapidement, la magicienne se résigna à la suivre. La sortie déboucha sur une immense forêt aux arbres gigantesques. Tout droit devant elles se trouvait une table immense taillée à même l'écorce d'un arbre. Autour de celle-ci se tenaient plusieurs personnes. Parmi elles, d'autres hommes aux masques d'animaux, tous différents. Aqua cru apercevoir, si sa vue était bonne, une licorne, un ours, un loup ainsi qu'un léopard. Hormis ces étranges personnages, il y avait également en leur compagnie deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien : Riku et Ventus. Le Maître de la Keyblade, assis contre un arbre, se laissait soigner l'arrière de la tête pour l'homme au masque de Licorne. Une belle lumière vert pâle s'échappait de ses paumes. La jeune femme reconnu immédiatement un sort de Soin X. Pas très loin était étendu sur le sol l'unique rebelle restant. Torse nu, un bandage lui serrait les côtes. Voyant ses paupières closes, Aqua en conclut qu'il devait très certainement se reposer. Un autre homme, vêtu de rose cette fois-ci, veillait sur lui silencieusement. Puis, à l'extrême opposé, étaient assis sur la table deux jeunes gens dont la Maître de la Keyblade ignorait encore l'identité. Il s'agissait d'un homme dont les traits ressemblaient fortement à ceux de Sora, sans pour autant être ce dernier. Ce jeune garçon avait relevé la manche de son long manteau noir et enroulait sans aucune expression quelconque sur son visage une bande autour de son épaule. Une tâche de sang venait recouvrit sa surface immaculée. Enfin, la dernière personne assise non loin du noiraud ressemblait étrangement à la jeune fille avec laquelle Riku avait dansé lors du bal donné en l'honneur de Xion. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés vers l'arrière en une queue de cheval haute, ce qui lui donnait des allures de guerrière. Son regard était bien plus menaçant que lors de leur dernière rencontre. A ses pieds était agenouillé l'homme au masque de léopard. Une lueur vert pâle s'échappait de ses mains, signe qu'il effectuait un léger sort de Soin sur les jambes meurtris de la jeune fille.

Aqua fronça les sourcils. Pour sûr, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Riku et Ventus, mais elle avait également manqué quelque chose d'important. Que s'était-il passé durant sa captivité pour que ses amis soient en si piteux état et en compagnie de ces étranges personnages ?

L'argenté sembla enfin remarqué la présence de son amie. D'un geste de la main, il demanda à son soigneur d'arrêter sa magie.

 **\- Ca va aller,** affirma-t-il en se redressant.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade s'élança en direction d'Aqua et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aimait d'ordinaire pas tellement que cela le contact avec autrui, même avec ses meilleurs amis, mais étreindre la magicienne, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il la considérait un peu comme sa grande sœur, aussi s'était-il fortement inquiété lorsque, à son réveil dans la Forêt des Murmures, on lui avait appris qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière par Xion.

Quoique surprise au début par cette soudaine marque d'affection, la bleue finit par refermer ses bras sur lui. Voir un visage familier ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien. Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressentie, lorsque Sora, Riku et Mickey l'avaient sauvée du Domaine des Ténèbres. C'était agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui relâcher toute la pression. Malgré cela, la jeune femme ne lui ferait aucunement mention des événements passés entre Terra et elle. C'était un sujet top secret dont personne n'aurait jamais accès.

 **\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?** questionna Riku en brisant l'étreinte mais en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules cependant.

Aqua sourit tendrement, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

 **\- Maintenant que je ne suis plus seule, oui.**

A l'autre bout de la place, la jeune fille assise sur la table regarda la scène entre les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade d'un œil mauvais. Une pointe de jalousie pointa le bout de son nez. Un coup de coude dans son abdomen la ramena à la raison.

 **\- Allez Aza, soit pas jalouse !** la taquina le jeune garçon assis près d'elle.

Azalea fit la moue.

 **\- Je suis pas jalouse, Sirius ! De toute façon, je ne l'intéresse pas. Et cette jeune femme non plus,** rétorqua sèchement sa sœur, qui faisait apparaître clairement sa jalousie.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?**

La brune sourit amèrement tout en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Le sexe opposé n'est pas réellement son genre,** annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Sirius leva un sourcil.

 **\- Attends…,** comprit-il lentement. **C'est encore cette histoire avec son meilleur ami qui te perturbes ?**

La jeune fille posa un doigt sur sa bouche, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, puis fit un clin d'oeil à son frère.

 **\- Disons que… Je sais des choses… !**

Le noiraud voulut lui en demander davantage, mais il remarqua Riku et Aqua s'approcher vers eux. Ayant presque recouvré ses formes, le jeune garçon sauta d'un bond au sol, et vint se planter devant les deux Maîtres de la Keyblade, bras sur la poitrine.

 **\- J'imagine que tu as besoin d'explication,** fit Sirius sur un ton las.

Les sourcils gravement froncés, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. C'est ainsi qu'Aqua fit la connaissance de Sirius et de sa soeur, Azalea. Elle apprit par la même occasion l'existence des Oracles, aux aussi des Maîtres de la Keyblade, qui avaient pour rôle de recueillir des apprentis et de les initier à l'art du maniement de l'arme mythique. Chaque Maître ne pouvait posséder plus d'un élève à la fois. Mais à l'heure actuelle, seules Invi, la jeune femme au masque de serpent et Ava, celle avec le masque de loup, possédaient chacune un apprenti : respectivement Sirius et Azalea. Les trois autres Maîtres répondaient quant à eux aux noms de Gula pour le Léopard, Aced pour l'Ours et enfin Ira pour la Licorne.

Pendant que Sirius lui expliquait les lois qui régissaient la Forêt des Murmures, les Oracles avaient repris leur place autour de l'immense table. Azalea, dont les jambes et les bras étaient recouverts de bandages, alla se placer aux côtés de son Maître, Ava. Une fois son discours terminé, l'élève d'Invi imita sa soeur et se glissa furtivement à la droite de la jeune femme habillée de bleu. Puis un étrange rituel se mit soudainement en place. Chaque Oracle donnait une main à son voisin de gauche et de droite. Ils fermèrent ensuite les paupières, et une étrange aura azurite enveloppa leur silhouette.

Riku et Aqua regardaient ce spectacle à distance, éblouis à la fois par la lueur mais aussi par ce drôle de phénomène. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le rituel terminé que les deux compagnons d'arme remarquèrent qu'au centre de la table se trouvaient désormais plusieurs cristaux qu'ils reconnurent tous deux pour en avoir utilisé chacun un : des pierres de téléportation. Il y en avait précisément cinq. Exactement le nombre de Porteurs qui se trouvaient actuellement dans la Forêt des Murmures.

 **\- Maîtres,** intervint timidement Azalea en s'approchant de la table, **je crois qu'il n'y en aura pas assez.**

 **\- Devons-nous retourner à la caverne chercher plus de Lux ?** s'enquit Sirius, voulant paraître courtois.

 **\- Mes jeunes amis, je ne crains que ce ne soit votre dernier voyage,** annonça la voix grave et pleine d'assurance d'Ira.

Le frère et la soeur se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il savait comment aller se dérouler la bataille ? Si c'était le cas alors… Ira connaissait-il l'issue de cette guerre ? S'il affirme qu'ils ne reviendront jamais, alors cela ne voulait signifier qu'une chose : ils allaient périr.

 **\- Nous estimons que vous avez fait vos preuves,** reprit plus délicatement Invi.

 **\- Comment cela ?** s'inquiéta le noiraud en regardant son Maître en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Il vous reste un long chemin à parcourir avant de devenir Maîtres de la Keyblade,** poursuivit Aced d'une voix platonique.

 **\- Mais vous devrez apprendre à vous débrouiller sans nous, désormais,** termina Ava en posant une main rassurant sur celle de son élève.

Azalea et Sirius ne surent comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. La jeune fille tenta bien de lancer un regard désespéré à Gula, car il était le seul à n'avoir prononcé aucun mot, mais ce dernier se contenta de détourner les yeux. Comme s'il ne supportait pas d'affronter son regard.

 **\- Bon, on sait que les séparations, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux dans la vie, mais dois-je vous rappeler que nos amis attendent d'être secouru ?** intervint Riku qui jusque-là était resté muet.

 **\- Vous trouverez forcément une façon de vous revoir, j'en suis certaine** , les rassura Aqua en posant une main sur son coeur.

 **\- Car nous sommes reliés…,** se rappela Sirius en baissant des yeux songeurs sur l'herbe fraîche.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans l'immense forêt. Riku resta silencieux, faisant taire son impatience. Au fond, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que ressentaient les deux Porteurs de Keyblades. Lui aussi ne supportait pas d'être séparé aussi longtemps de ses deux meilleurs amis. Sora, en particulier, lui manquait énormément. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était mort dans cette version ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Sirius leva ses yeux opalins vers sa soeur, une lueur déterminée dans le fond de ses iris inquiets.

 **\- Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. On reviendra. On trouvera un moyen. Car à chaque problème une solution.**

Azalea ne dit rien, et se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis son regard se détourna lentement en direction de Ventus, toujours allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre, dormant paisiblement. La jeune fille soupira.

 **\- On ferait bien de le réveiller, celui-là,** dit-elle en s'avançant sans enthousiasme vers le rebelle.

La brune s'accroupit à chevet de l'endormi. Elle posa ses deux paumes au niveau de son coeur, puis ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Une douce aura verte enveloppa les contours de sa silhouette ainsi que le corps du jeune rebelle. Aqua et Riku reconnurent immédiatement un sort de Soin. Lorsque la lumière faiblit, tous constatèrent que Ventus venait d'ouvrir un oeil uniquement.

 **\- J'étais déjà soigné,** affirma-t-il froidement en fixant d'un oeil mauvais Azalea. **J'avais pas besoin de ton aide, Ava s'était déjà très bien occupé de moi.**

 **\- C'est _Maître_ Ava,** le reprit sèchement la jeune fille en se redressant sur ses pieds. **Et de rien, mon aide était gratuite.**

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille retourna se placer aux côtés de son frère, qui lui-même se trouvait désormais en compagnie d'Aqua et Riku. Elle adressa un léger sourire à Sirius, tentant de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire. Elle était terrorisée. Depuis son arrivée à la Forêt des Murmures, cet endroit était devenu son foyer. Elle ne l'avait quitté que quelques fois pour des missions, comme celle de la dernière fois au Domaine Enchanté. Mais l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir revenir… Cela l'effrayait. Car elle ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur à ce lieu si magique et puissant.

Ventus avait rejoint ses compagnons Porteur de Keyblades quelques secondes plus tard. Contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, ses blessures étaient toujours bel et bien présentes. En effet, il se tenait les côtes d'un bras pour tenter de diminuer la douleur et chaque pas lui administrait une petite décharge électrique dans tout son corps qui le faisait grimacer de douleur.

 **\- Dans combien de temps devons-nous partir ?** interrogea Aqua à l'intention des Maîtres.

 **\- Lorsque vous vous sentirez prêts,** déclama Invy de sa voix calme.

 **\- Rappelez-vous que le temps ici est immuable,** dit Ira de sa voix posée.

 **\- Dans ce cas, nous partirons uniquement lorsque Ventus sera sur pied,** déclara la Maître de la Keyblade en regardant Ven droit dans les yeux.

 **\- J'ai dit que j'allais très bien,** protesta le blond en effectuant une énième grimace.

 **\- Ta tête nous prouve le contraire,** releva Azalea froidement.

La jeune fille n'avait pas réellement apprécié la façon dont il s'était adressé à elle tout à l'heure alors que son son souhait était de l'aider. Elle avait voulu bien faire, et il s'était offusqué. Ce rebelle n'était rien de plus qu'un petit ingrat.

 **\- Tu veux sauver Kairi non ?** enchaîna Aqua. **Alors laisse-nous t'aider.**

Le jeune garçon croisa les bras sur son torse tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela le tuerait de l'avouer à haute voix, mais il devait reconnaître que la magicienne n'avait pas tort. Il désirait ardemment allait sauver sa cheffe. Tous deux étaient les uniques survivants de la bataille face à Xion. Ils se devaient donc de gagner pour honorer la mémoire de leur véritables alliés tombés au combat. De plus, le Royaume serait plus heureux et en sécurité avec Kairi à sa tête. Mais pour cela, il devait encore se lancer dans la bataille en pleine forme.

 **\- Faites vite, dans ce cas** , autorisa Ventus presque à contre coeur. **Kairi ne va pas nous attendre éternellement.**

 **\- Déjà, retourne t'allonger où tu étais** , conseilla Aqua avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Roulant les yeux, le jeune garçon retourna à sa couchette, non sans subir d'autres lancements au niveau de ses côtes endolories.

Aqua se tourna vers Azalea.

 **\- Tu es une bonne magicienne, non ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

 **\- Et bien, je me débrouille…**

 **\- Aza est une très bonne guérisseuse en plus d'être une excellente guerrière,** la complimenta Sirius en déposant deux mains rassurante sur les épaules de sa soeur.

La jeune fille rougit face à ce compliment. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi mise en avant.

 **\- Très bien, dans ce cas suis-moi,** ordonna la bleue calmement.

Aqua releva la tête en direction des oracles, les suppliant d'un simple regard.

 **\- Ven a besoin de toutes les personnes capables de lui prodiguer des soins. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour accélérer le processus de guérison.**

 **\- Moi, je peux vous aider,** intervint Ava, mains plaquées sur la table pour se donner un meilleur élan et ainsi se relever plus vite.

 **\- Je peux également apporter mon soutien** , annonça Invy en se levant à son tour de son siège.

Aqua sourit. Si elle voulait aider Ventus, c'était d'une première part car elle aussi désirait ardemment retourner au Domaine Enchanté, pour secourir Roxas. Le pauvre était toujours coincé entre les griffes de Xion, et qui savait ce que cette dernière avait l'intention de lui faire maintenant qu'elle était en possession de sa plume ?

Les quatre magiciennes se dirigèrent ensemble vers Ventus, allongé comme on le lui avait demandé sur sa couchette. Il avait déposé ses paumes au niveau de ses côtes, sans doute à cause de la douleur. D'un oeil distrait, Ven contempla les trois jeunes femmes s'agenouiller autour de lui. Les guérisseuses levèrent dans un même rythme leurs mains au-dessus de ses côtes meurtries.

 **-** **Est-ce que c'est aussi grave que ça ?** question le blondinet, qui pour la première fois, semblait réellement inquiet par son état de santé.

Aqua secoua doucement la tête, un sourire rassurant sur le bout des lèvres.

 **\- Non, ne t'en fais pas,** lui confia-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

 **\- C'est pour accélérer le processus de guérison,** expliqua froidement Azalea. **On l'a déjà expliqué tout à l'heure.**

 **\- J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce que vous disiez,** se défendit le jeune garçon qui n'appréciait pas le comportement de la jeune demoiselle à son égard depuis quelques instants.

Azalea leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Tu veux juste entendre ce que tu veux** , réprimanda-t-elle. J **e suis sûre que tu as une sorte d'oreille sélective.**

Ventus entrouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de répliquer lui aussi, mais une voix bien plus autoritaire le devança :

 **\- Cela suffit vous deux ! Azalea, ne perd pas de vue ton objectif : vous avez une bataille à mener, alors il est impératif que tu sois en de bons termes avec tes camarades.**

La brune baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Oui, Maître Ava avait raison. L'instant n'était pas à la dispute ni aux règlements de comptes. Ils avaient une bataille à mener et à gagner.

 **\- Cessons de perdre notre temps,** intervint à son tour la femme au masque de serpent. **Certes, le monde est immuable, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez droit à un temps illimité pour vous préparer. Au plus tôt vous serez prêts, au plus tôt cette histoire sera réglée.**

A ces mots, une lumière verdâtre apparu au niveau des paumes d'Invy. Elle commençait son sort de Soin. Elle fut bien rapidement imitée par Ava à sa droite, et Aqua en face d'elle. Seule Azalea sembla quelque peu réticente au début, échangeant avec Ventus des regards de glaces. La bleue, agenouillée à côté de la jeune fille, lui donna des petits coups dans les bras pour lui ordonner d'effectuer son sort de Soin. Roulant ses iris opalines vers le ciel, la jeune fille finit par s'exécuter, presque à contre-coeur.

Ventus fut bien rapidement enveloppé d'une aura verte puissante. Immédiatement, il sentit ses abdomens se gonfler d'une énergie positive et chaleureuse. La douleur au niveau de ses côtes commençait petit à petit à s'envoler, jusqu'à ne plus être présente. Lorsque la lumière disparue, Ven se releva subitement. Plus rien. Il n'avait plus rien ! La magie faisait réellement des miracles !

 **\- Nous vous avons retenus trop longtemps,** annonça de sa voix posée Invy. **Il est temps pour vous de partir, désormais.**

La jeune femme vêtue de bleue se dirigea d'un pas en ferme en direction de son siège. Elle fut imitée par sa consoeur, non sans avoir posée au préalable une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève, lui faisant comprendre par ce geste que tout irait bien pour elle.

Tous les Porteurs de Keyblades se rangèrent par ordre croissant, du plus petit au plus grand, en face de l'immense table des Oracles. Dos bien droits, ils attendaient les derniers ordres des Prophètes avant d'enfin pouvoir se lancer dans la bataille finale.

Chaque Maître s'arma d'un cristal et vint le confier à l'un des élus de la Keyblade. Ainsi, Ava donna son cristal à Azalea, Gula à Ventus, Iny à Sirius, Ira à Aqua et enfin Aced à Riku. Puis tous les Porteurs de Keyblade se firent face un instant. Un silence religieux tomba sur toute la forêt. Aucun bruit ne faisait percevoir, si ce n'était le bruissement du feuillage des arbres causé par un vent léger.

 **\- Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance, héros de la lumière,** annonça l'homme au masque de licorne.

A ces mots, une vive lumière turquoise les éblouit. La forme cristallisée de Lux les emmenait désormais à leur prochaine destination : le Domaine Enchanté.

* * *

Saïx, aidés par quelques-uns des soldats noirs de la reine, débarrassa bien rapidement les corps encombrants de Terra et Axel de la petite chambre royale. Xion s'était déjà remise de la perte d'un de ses hommes d'arme, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux autres jeunes gens qui avaient assistés à la scène. Naminé avait certes arrêté de pleurer, mais elle se trouvait toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même dans ses draps. Roxas, quant à lui, pleurait toujours silencieusement. Certes, Terra était un véritable traître à ses yeux, un véritable enfoiré, mais il ne méritait pas une mort aussi atroce. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir sa tête posée contre son pied. Sans doute était-ce la sensation la plus désagréable qu'il avait eu à ressentir depuis le début de son existence !

La reine noire faisait les cents pas devant le bureau de Roxas, semblant réfléchir. Le Porteur de Keyblade n'y prêtait même plus attention, trop occupé à se repasser des centaines et des centaines de fois la scène immonde qui s'était déroulée juste sous ses yeux.

Soudain, Xion plaqua les deux mains sur le bureau de son prisonnier, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

 **\- Maintenant, il est temps que tu remplisses ta mission !**

Roxas leva des yeux fatigués vers elle. Il n'avait même plus la force de se battre et de refuser toutes ses demandes. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il se pliait à ses désirs ou non ? Xion voulait juste gagner en puissance, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui car il était son dernier espoir.

 **\- Soit tu m'aides à accomplir tous mes vœux, soit tu finis comme ce bon à rien de Terra !**

Le Maître du Destin déglutit de travers. Finir avec la tête tranchée ? Non merci !

Xion glissa lentement dans la direction du blondinet un pot d'encre fraîche, mais Roxas le stoppa du plat de la main.

 **\- Pas besoin de ça,** dit-il durement. **La Plume est magique. Elle n'a par conséquent pas besoin d'encre. C'est la magie qui la fait fonctionner.**

Comme pour le lui prouver, Roxas prit une feuille jaunie en face de lui et commença à gribouiller quelque chose. A peine eut-il posé le dernier point à sa phrase qu'il entendit derrière lui Naminé pousser un petit cri de stupeur. Venait d'apparaître juste devant elle une magnifique couronne argentée sertie de pierres précieuses en tous genres, qui devait sans aucun doute coûter une petite fortune !

Xion, ayant perçu elle aussi ce phénomène, s'empressa de lui arracher la feuille et de lire la phrase :

 **\- "La pauvre petite princesse, traumatisée par les événements récents, reçu de la part de son sauveur une sublime couronne de princesse, digne de son rang."**

Un sourire pervers et satisfait étira lentement les lèvres de la reine noire.

 **\- Je vois,** fit-elle, émerveillée, **c'est tout bonnement très intéressant…**

Xion recommença à faire plusieurs allers-retours dans la pièce. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son menton prit entre son pouce et l'index, elle semblait en grande réflexion.

 **\- Par quoi vais-je te faire commencer…,** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées. **Tellement à faire…**

Tout à coup, Roxas réalisa quelque chose. Elle semblait hésiter, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis leur première rencontre. Et il pouvait en jouer pour tenter de l'embrouiller encore plus, gagner du temps, mais aussi pour en savoir davantage sur Xion.

 **\- Je pourrais peut-être vous aiguiller si… vous acceptez de répondre à certaines de mes questions.**

La noiraude lança un regard noir à son prisonnier. Le jeune garçon ravala sa salive. Il devait résister face à elle pour espérer gagner un minimum de temps.

 **\- Quoi comme sortes de questions ?** questionna-t-elle sèchement, visiblement méfiante.

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Par exemple… Quel votre but ?**

 **\- Mon but ? Ha ! Rien de plus simple ! Contrôler l'espace et le temps dans l'espoir d'empêcher le Kingdom Hearts d'être invoqué !**

 **\- Et pourquoi cela ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il m'a dit que Kairi chercherait à le créer suite à la perte de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.**

Xion détourna le regard vers Naminé.

 **\- J'ai immédiatement pensé qu'il s'agissait de sa précieuse petite soeur chérie, alors je l'ai gardée enfermée ici pour empêcher Kairi de perdre Naminé, la personne qu'elle aime le plus en ce monde.**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Roxas. Ainsi, était-elle aussi stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué que la cheffe des rebelles était amoureuse de son garde du corps personnel, et que sa mort serait le motif pour invoquer le Kingdom Hearts ?

 **\- Kairi est déjà sur le point d'invoquer le Kingdom Hearts !** intervint à la surprise des deux jeunes gens Naminé. **C'est trop tard, le processus est déjà en marche !**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'écria la reine noire, les yeux devenus soudainement rouges de colère. **Mais comment est-ce possible ?!**

 **\- Parce que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde a été assassinée,** annonça Roxas en faisait mention de l'histoire tragique qu'avait vécue Kairi. **Sora, son garde du corps personnel est mort par votre faute !**

La noiraude fronça immédiatement les sourcils à cette annonce. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux adolescents pitoyables l'accusaient d'un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis !

 **\- Je n'ai pas tué Sora,** annonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre. **Ni ordonné son assassinat.**

Surpris par cette révélation inattendue, Roxas et Naminé se lancèrent un regard incertain. Mais si ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué Sora, alors qui… ?

 **\- Terra...,** comprit immédiatement le jeune Porteur de Keyblade. **Cela explique tellement de choses… Comme la raison pour laquelle il a gagné aussi facilement la confiance de Kairi…**

Le Simili de Sora secoua brusquement la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait pas à ce soucier des problèmes de Kairi pour le moment, il devait encore s'occuper du cas de Xion. Une chose qu'elle lui avait dite tout à l'heure restait pour le moment vaguement suspect.

 **\- Xion,** commença Roxas de sa voix la plus calme. **Vous avez mentionné un "il" un peu plus tôt. De qui s'agit-il ? Celui qui vous a prévenue pour le Kingdom Hearts, qui était-ce ?**

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la souveraine maléfique.

 **\- Un jeune Porteur de Keyblade, tout comme toi.**

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Un Porteur de Keyblade ? Mais qui serait assez stupide pour révéler l'existence du Kingdom Hearts à une reine aussi malveillante ?

 **\- J'ai besoin de son nom,** reprit Roxas, dont l'identité de cet être mystérieux attisait de plus en plus violemment sa curiosité.

 **\- On le nomme Vanitas.**

Le jeune garçon manqua un battement. Vanitas… On lui avait déjà parlé de lui. L'être composé uniquement de Ténèbres, la partie obscure de Ventus. Evidemment. Il aurait dû sans douter. Qui d'autre à part lui aurait pu lui fournir une telle information ?

Roxas ouvrit la bouche, pour questionner davantage la reine sur les informations que Vanitas avait pu lui divulguer, mais la porte s'ouvrit à une vitesse rocambolesque. A l'embrasure apparut Saïx, complètement paniqué.

 **\- Ma reine,** dit-il, le souffle coupé, **les rebelles nous attaquent !**


End file.
